A twist in time
by Beej88
Summary: "I'm going to send you back to the beginning. When Serenity-Usagi- first became Sailor Moon in this life. This time you are going to remember everything. Listen to me carefully Endymion, this is very important, you need to save your Shitennou this time. It is imperative that you do so. " Set in the dark kingdom, slightly AU universe. Time travel and epic romance.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello lovely fanfiction readers. This was my very first fanfiction. I wrote it very quickly almost two years ago and posted it without much editing. Recently, I was struggling with the sequel, and I came back to ' _A Twist in Time'_ and, admittedly, I was super appalled by the quality of this story.

So, with the help of my bee eff eff, and Sailor Moon Bae-ta extraordinaire, **Ninjette Twitch,** I buckled down, and literally rewrote the whole thing. _Seriously_ , guys. This is _not_ the same story that it was before. I'm hoping that those who have read it and might take a peek again, will think it's an improvement. I am, however, keeping the original on Archive of Our Own under the same Pen name for those who preferred the first version. (Though, in all honesty, that version makes me cringe.)

I will be keeping the original authors note just below this one. Hopefully, you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

 _ **Edited: Sept/2019**_

 **Original Author's note:**

 **Authors Note:** This is my very first fanfiction. I have always been a silent reader, but I wanted to give life to the thoughts bouncing around in my head.

Just wanted to let anyone who reads this know, that this fanfic is based in a slightly AU universe of sailor moon. It is loosely set in season 1. I recently watched Sailor moon crystal, and I liked that version a billion times better than the anime, but my world is a mixture of both. Any questions, let me know!

The prologue is set at the end of season 1 anime right before the final fight just as Mamoru's brainwashing wears off when he dies to protect Sailor Moon.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the characters within this fanfiction, nor do I have any intention of making money off of this. Sailor Moon does not, nor will it ever, belong to me.

Enjoy! Also, please review!

 **Prologue**

The stone floor was cold and unyielding as Mamoru fell to his knees. He inhaled sharply as the memories flooded back in unrelenting droves. There were hundreds of forgotten moments that clawed their way back to the forefront of his mind, away from Beryl's fog that had, up until this point, managed to keep them carefully locked away.

He gasped, his heart hammering against his ribcage as he was assaulted by a barrage of fleeting images. All of them included _her_. A young girl with bright eyes and a winsome smile, a whirlwind of sunshine with silky blonde hair. _Usagi_.

Then there were even more memories of the same girl, though they weren't as clear. This time she had gleaming silver hair and a serene smile curled onto the ample curve of rosy lips. Still a ray of sunshine. _Serenity_.

Those beautiful memories took his breath away, and his vision blurred with tears as they were darkened by a slew of new memories; awful ones that were painful and did not belong. Heinous things that should never have happened. _What had he done?_

His hands trembled as the flashes of what Beryl had made him do cut into him, and he choked on the onslaught of emotions as he clenched them into fists with disgust and anger. The very same fists that had, only moments before, been wrapped around the slender curve of her neck; choking the life from her.

It took a moment for his stomach to settle and his eyes to focus. A strangled cry of horror lodged in his throat at the sight of Usagi in front of him. She struggled to sit up, the purple discoloration of the bruises he'd inflicted a stark and painful contrast to the creamy, white smoothness of her skin. He'd broken her, laid his hands on her in the most atrocious ways possible. The painful realization tore him into shreds inside. _How could he have done this to her?_

He was frozen in disbelief, still reeling from what he'd done when she lifted her head. Her body trembled as she, with great difficulty, tilted her chin upwards. Her eyes were round and glistening with unshed tears as they peered up at him. Her lower lip quivered as she bravely met his gaze, the expression on her tear and blood-stained face silently pleading with him to _remember_. It took his breath away, humbled him, because how could her gaze still be filled with so much hope and love after what he'd done to her?

He shuddered, trembling with guilt, as he took in the sight of the beautiful, brave girl that he did not deserve as she struggled through the pain of her injuries to kneel in front of him.

He reached for her, and the bile rose in his throat when she instinctively flinched, her delicate features cringing in preparation for another attack.

Choking on a broken cry of dismay, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in the tangled mess of her silky blonde hair. "Sailor Moon."

His words were strangled, a guttural sound that tore from his lips as he tightened his grip around her trembling body. It broke his heart to hear the muffled whimper as the tension in her stiff form eased, and she sagged against him in relief with the realization that he was no longer Beryl's puppet.

" _No_! Endymion! _Kill_ her!" He froze, suddenly remembering where they were, as he whipped around to face the source of the high-pitched, offending cry of rage that rippled shrilly around them.

Usagi shuddered in his arms, cringing with terror, and her fear only fueled the fury that tore through him. With a snarl of rage, he jumped to his feet in one swift movement, pulling Usagi's limp and injured form up with him.

Usagi's gasp only dimly registered as he lunged for the sword that had clanged noisily to the stone floor only moments before when he'd held the weapon, prepared to strike down the love of his life through the dark, mind-numbing fog of Beryl's darkness. _This time_ , he raised it menacingly towards the red-haired witch, the muscles in his body tensely coiled as he widened his stance and stood protectively in front of Usagi.

Beryl stood tall, her eyes wide with disbelief before her gaze darkened with unfettered rage and hatred. The dark energy that radiated from her body poured off of her in suffocating waves that made his skin crawl. The crimson red of her eyes pulsed with fury as they flicked over his shoulder and bore into Usagi, her lips curling into a sneer over sharp teeth as her gaze icily perused the Moon Senshi with deep-seated hatred.

With his heart pounding a steady thumping beat in his ears, his breath lodged in his throat, and the thick, heavy air in the Dark Kingdom pressing in on him, he knew what was going to happen and what he needed to do.

He tensed, anguish mingling with his anger as he watched Beryl lift her arms up high. Long, claw-like fingernails curled upwards as her sinewy, ashy arms tightened and she called upon the dark energy that lingered in the air. With a sense of horror and dread, Mamoru felt the energy swirling, twisting as she called it towards her and gathered it in the palms of her outstretched hands before she attacked with a cry of rage. The beam of smoky, purple-tinged darkness burst from her red-tipped fingernails and exploded with piercing accuracy that was aimed directly for Usagi's heart.

His breath hitched, and for a heart-stopping moment, the image of Usagi falling under Beryl's attack flashed through his mind. "No!" The exclamation of anger bubbled up in his throat, tearing from his lips with a determination-filled growl. It was a desperate, rasping sound that echoed painfully in the darkened chamber around them. He _refused_ to _lose_ her like _this_ to _Beryl_.

It was a split-second decision that he did not regret. His movement was quick as he stepped to the side to intercept the beam that was meant for Usagi. He only had a moment to look back and fix his gaze onto her.

He wanted to memorize the contours of her face. It broke his heart to see her beautiful blue eyes wide and glistening with horrified disbelief. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that it was going to be okay, that, no matter what, _she would prevail._ There wasn't time, though, and he could only watch as she pressed slender, gloved fingers to her lips in an attempt to unsuccessfully suppress a strangled cry that echoed around them and within the aching cavity of his chest.

The sapphire hues of her gaze met the cobalt hues of his, and she shook her head, confused, still not understanding what was about to happen.

 _He was going to sacrifice his life for her._ It was the least that he could do for having weakly succumbed to Beryl, and for having allowed himself to forget what she meant to him.

 _I'm so sorry, Usako. I'm sorry that we have to go through this again. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to resist Beryl. I'm sorry that we didn't have enough time together in this life. I promise you that in the next one, I won't be as stupid as I was in this one._

He hoped that his pleading glance conveyed all of the things that he did not have time to say before he closed his eyes with an accepting sigh and prepared himself for Beryl's death blow. He held his breath, waiting for the darkness to pierce into him.

He was prepared for the pain and the inevitable agony that would accompany the end, so he was surprised when nothing happened.

The sound of Beryl's shrill scream and Usagi's cry of horror that had echoed off the stone walls only moments before had suddenly gone silent. It was as if the sound had been forcibly sucked out of the room. He slowly opened his eyes, the anticipation more than he could bear, and they narrowed in confusion.

He sucked in a startled breath of air, straightening as he fixed his gaze onto the red-headed witch in front of him. Beryl stood utterly still, her body frozen and unmoving. Even the flyaway tendrils of her coarse hair were stuck, suspended and framing her face still contorted into a mask of hatred. Her features were harshly illuminated by the dark beam of energy that had suddenly halted just inches from his face.

His breathing quickened and the confusion and panic settled firmly in his chest as he twisted around to face Usagi. She was also motionless, a softer-edged statue of beauty. Her facial expression filled with devastation and horror and her arms lifted, frozen in place as she desperately reached out to him in an attempt to pull him away.

With a sharp intake of air, he took a tentative step towards her. "Usako?" he murmured, the sound of his voice practically deafening in the silence around him.

He swallowed thickly, thoroughly bewildered, as he tried to understand what exactly was happening.

"She can't hear you."

The sound of a voice, soft and lilting, rippled through the room and he tore his gaze from Usagi's prone form and abruptly whipped around in search of its source.

The figure that stepped towards him from the shadows along the walls was a woman. She was tall, regal looking, with long, lustrous waves of emerald green hair that flowed delicately behind her and tumbled around her shoulders with every confident step she took forward. She wore a white fuku with a black pleated skirt and a belt that held shiny silver keys dangling noisily from her waist. In her gloved hand, she carried a long silver staff.

She was clearly another Senshi, but he didn't recognize her.

His brows drew together into a frown, every muscle in his body tensed and coiled in preparation of an attack. "Who are you?"

His demand was uttered hoarsely, his tone distrustful as he stepped closer to Usagi. Shifting his focus to protect her from this new unknown.

The Senshi stopped and quirked an eyebrow in clear exasperation. "There is no need for that, Endymion," she stated firmly, her hardened gaze tinged with wisdom and an understanding that made him pause. "I'm here to change things. Do you recognize me at all?"

He shook his head in a curt, jerky movement. "No," he snapped forcefully, though her question elicited a brief wisp of familiarity that flashed through his mind. He didn't know her _now_ , but had he known her before? He tried to dig deeper, but just like all of the memories that belonged to Endymion in his former life, it was dull, and he couldn't quite grasp it.

She moved closer, the heels of her boots clicking methodically across the stone floor before she stopped and lowered her staff with a sharp clang that reverberated throughout the room. "I'm Sailor Pluto. I'm the Guardian of time and the soldier of change. I need you to remember everything, Endymion."

Her quiet command sent shivers rolling down his spine. The tone of her voice emanated a harsh and unyielding authority. She could have whispered them and he still would have been affected by the forceful impact of her words.

He didn't have time to react before she lowered the staff again and a flash of light erupted from it, flooding the room and enveloping him in its bright shining brilliance. He instinctively lifted his arms to shield his eyes from the blinding light when something happened.

The mere flashes of his past life that he'd been privileged to glimpse before were no longer flashes. The memories that had belonged to Endymion assaulted his mind in one fell swoop, and in one instant, he remembered every single moment of the life he'd lived thousands of years ago as if it were yesterday.

He gasped, choking on the breath that was lodged in his throat before he released a strangled cry and covered his eyes to dull the ache pulsing through his head. The pressure in his skull was unbearable as his mind expanded and strained against the memories of two lives. It didn't last long though, and when it passed, he let out a shaky breath of relief. It felt good to _know_ , to finally remember _all of it._ He'd spent so much time chasing down the wisps of things that danced around the edges of his mind. To finally have access to every single moment made him want to weep.

He choked as the very last memory clicked into place. It was of Serenity; her eyes wide as she screamed his name. He nearly stumbled with the intensity of it. God, he _loved_ her. She was his _everything_.

The love that Mamoru harbored for Usagi in this new life was just the beginning. It was unfurling slowly as they clumsily stumbled and waded through complex latent emotions from their past lives, but it was only an echo compared to what it would _become_ and to what it had _been_. That love exploded in him with a ferocity that took his breath away as it expanded throughout the fiber of his very being.

He reached for her motionless hand, gasping on the intensity of his emotions. "Serenity," he choked brokenly as her name spilled from his lips.

He was overwhelmed with the desperate need to hold her again, to feel her body pressed protectively against his. To be able to brush his lips along the soft, trembling curl of her lips.

He clenched his eyes shut and let it wash through him, his mind quickly filtering through the sheer magnitude of his recovered memories. It took a couple of minutes, but the raw fervor of it dulled until it finally subsided enough that he could manage to function. He straightened his stance, no longer the confused, slumped over posture of brooding, broken, orphaned Mamoru, but with the confident and proud attitude that belonged to Prince Endymion.

His gaze locked onto the Senshi of Pluto and he warily studied her. "I know who you are," he replied, his voice steady, confident, though tinged with confusion and distrust. "You're part of Queen Serenity's outer Senshi." The statement was firm and harshly matter of fact. Everything that he'd been trained to be as the Prince of the Earth, all the knowledge that he'd been taught about the Lunar Kingdom, was now firmly embedded into memories that no longer felt like they'd occurred thousands of years ago. "I thought you were a myth, Sailor Pluto. What are you doing here?"

Pluto's lips curled into a hardened smile. "You were about to die, Endymion. _Again_. She would have brought you back this time, but something isn't right. The timeline in the future needs to change, and everything now depends on you to fix it," she appealed, eyes flashing with fierce determination.

Mamoru frowned and shook his head with confusion. He didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

She tilted her head, fixing him with a patient stare that only the lonely Guardian of time could have managed. "I can't tell you everything. I know you hate riddles, Endymion," she chuckled as if recalling a private joke, "but we need to change this timeline. I have to send you back. You're going to have to start over again."

His brows rose, surprised by her declaration that confused and irritated him in equal parts. "Send me back where?"

She nodded patiently, and continued, "I'm going to send you back to the beginning when Serenity — _Usagi—_ first became the Moon Senshi," she replied crisply, and his eyes widened, bewildered and confused. She was going to send him back to the beginning? "You're going to need to redo this timeline, but this time, you're going to remember everything. Listen to me carefully, this is very important; you _need_ to save your Shitennou this time. It is imperative that you do so."

He inhaled sharply at her plea, and Mamoru's face fell as her words called the memories of them to the forefront of his mind; his generals, his mentors, his _friends_. Beryl had corrupted them, one by one, in both of his lives it would seem, though she'd managed to find them first this time around.

"This is also important, Endymion. Please, listen carefully. I know this is going to be a difficult task, but Serenity's timeline must stay as close to the original as possible. She must become the Moon Senshi in the same way that she did before."

Pluto's determined-filled warning confused him at first, and it took a moment before he understood what she meant. His expression hardened, and he stepped back towards Usagi, who was still frozen in place. "I'm not staying away from her," he snapped, and a flash of frustration momentarily broke through her calm, polished veneer and flashed across Pluto's face.

She sighed softly and shook her head, her green locks of hair tumbling gracefully over her shoulders with the movement. "I know you won't," she began softly. "Even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to. You've both always been so determined; your attraction a magnetic force bringing you together, despite the consequences." Her words were riddled with reproach and a tinge of sadness. "I am not asking you to stay away from her. _I know that you can't._ I am simply asking you to refrain from changing her timeline too greatly. I know that it will be difficult and, at times, impossible. But in order to have the most ideal outcome, she needs to become Sailor Moon, and she needs to remember you at the _right_ time."

He frowned as he tried to process the request when the room suddenly began to shake. It flickered slightly, and the ball of darkness moved somewhat closer before everything came to a standstill again. Mamoru nervously shielded Usagi and eyed the orb of death apprehensively.

Pluto's form shuddered as her brow furrowed in concentration. She was struggling to maintain control of the situation. "I'm running out of time, Endymion," she whispered and peered up at him with pleading eyes. "Save your generals and protect your princess."

He clenched his fists in frustration. He had so many questions to ask her. "How do I save them?" he demanded with desperation because he could _feel_ time running out, too.

She tilted her head, her eyes twinkling brightly as she offered him a wane smile. "Endymion, can't you feel it? You're the Prince of the Earth. The powers you once held as that Prince are with you now. It's amplified even, with the memories of both of the lives that you've lived."

Even as she said it, he knew she was right. He could feel the golden power of his ancestors flowing through him. Centuries ago, the heir of Earth could inherit its powers. He'd once been its protector, and he could, at one time, connect with the energy that pulsated throughout the planet. It was a power that had been forgotten long ago. He'd only had minor access to it as Tuxedo Kamen, but now he could feel it pulsing through his fingertips. The ability to _heal_ and the power to _fight_.

"It's time, Endymion," Pluto whispered, and he could see her straining against the unseen power she was using to freeze time.

He could feel the panic set in. "Wait! You speak as if you know me. As if you know her?"

Pluto smiled warmly. "I do know you, Endymion," she said, and he felt something pulling at his senses. It must have been her getting ready to hurl him back.

It was a struggle now to keep his eyes open. "Wait! How will I know if it worked?" He stammered out desperately, and she laughed. The sound was soothing, like a wind chime tinkling in the breeze.

"If it works, then I'll tell you myself when we meet again. Good luck, your Majesty," she whispered gently as her figure and the scene before him flickered before it disappeared, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Mamoru awakens

**A/N:** So, the new and improved story continues… There is something I would like to address for this particular chapter. When I originally wrote this story, I did prelude the Prologue (you can check out the original's authors note) by stating that I did not necessarily follow canon. My world, even with Mamoru going back in time with memories intact, is a mixture of my crazy headcanon where I take a bit of Anime, Manga, and everything I felt like, in between.

I did think that the changes were pretty obvious and easy-to-follow, but it was brought to my attention, via review, that this is not necessarily the case. So, I do apologize for the confusion. I am aware that in canon, Mamoru and Usagi originally meet just before the jewelry store, and that most of the teasing and interactions take place after she becomes Sailor Moon. For the purpose of this story, I have changed it so that Usagi and Mamoru have interacted in civilian form prior to that.

It fit better with what I envisioned, and I changed it because this is fanfiction, and I can. I am sorry if this bothers you, and I assure you that most of the following chapters don't have such glaring divergences from canon. (Until it gets AU. Cause, Mamoru went back in time. With memories. Things are gonna start changing)

OKAY. If you read that far. Sorry! Please enjoy the story. AND ALSO, go love my Beta, **Ninjette Twitch,** because she's awesome, and she dug through this with a fine-tooth comb, at like 4 in the morning. Probably. Because that's how we roll.

 _ **Edited September, 2019.**_

 **Original authors note:**

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I wasn't sure if I should continue, but the reviews motivated me to write another chapter today!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mamoru awakens**

 _He paced the length of the hall outside what had once been his fathers' study. His movements were stiff, brusque even, as the panic and anxiety bubbled like poison in the pit of his stomach._

 _The walls were covered in gilded framed portraits; pretentiously posed pictures of his predecessors, frozen for a moment in time. The regal half-smiles fixed onto their painted faces were usually a source of comfort as they served as a reminder that he was part of something bigger. Just one of many other Princes in a very long line of royalty. Today, though, it felt different. He felt the pressure of their silent judgments. He probably imagined it, but he was sure that their eyes narrowed accusingly, the water-painted orbs following his movements with reproach and displeasure._

 _He only stopped his frantic pacing when he heard the sound of hurried, panicked footsteps approaching down the corridor. He forced himself to stand tall, banishing the anxiousness from his eyes just as a haggard-looking woman burst forward. Her brown hair was singed with dirt, askew, the emerald-green hues of her eyes filled with fear._

 _His heart skipped a painful beat. "Kora," he rasped, his voice laced with concern as she halted in front of him._

 _She was slightly out of breath when she opened her mouth to speak. The words died on her lips as she seemed to lose her nerve, shifting nervously in discomfort as she bit her bottom lip instead. His eyes narrowed, and his shoulders stiffened as he watched her lower her gaze, visibly swallowing, her dirt-stained fingers pulling at the threadbare fabric of her shift. She was in a terrible state, and her peculiar behavior indicated that she was wary of his reaction._

 _His heart sank with the realization of what that meant. "Kunzite isn't coming. He's fallen to her just like the others," he choked out in dismay, and she trembled, hesitantly lifting sorrow-filled eyes to meet his gaze before agreeing with a curt nod._

 _Kora was a servant girl that he'd sent to fetch the last of his generals. Kunzite had been his mentor, one of his closest friends and by far his wisest advisor. He'd always been steadfast, determined, and unfailingly loyal. How was it possible that he, too, had fallen to Beryl? They'd only spoken a mere hours ago, but just like the others, he'd turned and began to fight for a cause that he had never expressed an interest in before. Why was this happening?_

 _This war was far from over, despite the growing darkness infiltrating the kingdom, he still had an army of well-trained soldiers ready to protect Earth's interest at a moment's notice, but without his chosen generals by his side, he knew the victory would feel hollow._

 _He exhaled with defeat, raking his fingers through the inky fringe of his hair in frustration. This revolt was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and for the first time in his life, there was a twinge of uncertainty unfurling in his chest. What if he lost everything?_

 _His mind was racing, dwelling on dangerously dark inner musings when his gaze fell onto the trembling servant girl in front of him. It was only then that it really registered how wearied she looked. Her complexion was waxy; her face gaunt with hollowed, bruise-like circles under her eyes. He inhaled sharply, brow furrowed as he felt the fear, exhaustion, and hopelessness radiating off of her in thin threads of despair._

 _He blinked, swallowing as he forcibly closed himself off to the assault of her energy and took note, suddenly, of the harsh welts and bruises spattered along the length of her shaking arms._

 _He firmly grasped her wrist, gently lifting her arm closer to inspect the damage. "It's bad out there." It was a guilt-filled statement of fact. He should have known better than to send a mere maiden outside the castle walls in the middle of a full-blown rebellion. He just hadn't expected the news to be so unbearably bleak. He'd expected Kunzite to escort her back._

 _Her downcast eyes fell to the floor once again, and she visibly gulped before nodding in response. As the Prince of Earth, he was gifted with specific abilities that allowed him to access the powers of the Golden Kingdom. As an empath, not only could he feel the remnants of terror swirling around her, but he possessed the ability to heal her. With barely any energy expended, he pressed his fingers into the soft skin of her arm and let the healing threads of his energy briefly brush across hers, focusing until the bruises faded before disappearing entirely._

 _He released her arm when she sighed with relief, the tension coiled within her easing slightly. "Go rest, Kora," he ordered. "I'm truly sorry."_

 _Her eyes widened, alarmed, as she fearfully met his gaze. "Oh! Your Highness, please. I wanted to go! It—it— was my honor to serve you," she stammered, her words truncated with fear._

 _He choked on the emotion he could feel rippling off of her and sincerely hoped that it was not in fear of retribution from him. "Go," he interrupted her sputtered pleas, dismissing her with a wave of his hand._

 _She didn't hesitate this time and swiveled around in a flurry of brown hair, hurrying back the way she'd come. He stared after her, clenching his fists as he tried to fight off the fury and desperation elicited by that simple interaction._

 _He'd become too dependent on his generals, and now they were gone. He felt his resolve waver with the sinking realization that he would have to do this on his own._

 _Beryl had infected everyone, and his planet was in turmoil. He could feel the hatred and the chaos crackling dangerously in the air, pressing in on them from all corners. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out where all the dark pandemonium had originated from. They'd been a relatively peaceful planet only months ago, and now they were on the brink of war. The people_ —his people— _demanded that he take up arms against the Moon Kingdom and hand over the Silver Imperium Crystal._

 _The Moon Kingdom that had barely been a blip on Earth's political radar less than six months ago. In fact, it was a peaceful, regal kingdom whose sole mission was to watch them from afar, guide them, and protect them. It was also the kingdom that currently housed the most important person in his life. His wife, Serenity._

 _The red-haired witch of darkness was trying to take everything from him; his generals, his subjects, his kingdom. He refused to allow her to touch a single silken strand on Serenity's head, no matter how many diplomats or politicians she corrupted into thinking that this was the best course of action._

 _He stalked down the stone halls of his home, bristling with anxiety as he sadly noted the web of despair threaded throughout the energy that hung thickly in the air. It was a gloomy place these days and the people that lived and worked within its walls, usually so happy, now rushed by him with hurried bows and dark, sorrow-filled eyes._

 _He didn't know where his purposeful strides were bringing him until he sucked in the crisp cold air of the private palace gardens._

 _The air felt heavy and threaded with tension. His palms and the tips of his fingers crackled with a sizzle of golden sparks. His body reacting to the dark energy. The Golden Powers coiled inside of him were furiously boiling just beneath the surface, ready to protect the planet that he could feel dying around him._

 _The garden, once lush and thriving with green foliage and the plentiful blooming array of roses that had been his mother's pride and joy, was dying. The precious petals crumbled and wilted, suffocated by whatever was infecting the atmosphere._

 _"Endymion!"_

 _The lilting voice, tinged with anxiety and fear, pierced through the haze of his somber thoughts. His eyes widened at the sound, and he whipped around to face her. His breathing quickened, and his heart skipped a beat. What was she doing here?_

 _Her beauty took his breath away, and for a moment, the sight of her overwhelmed him. The white silk gown that was a staple of her wardrobe hugged the slender curves of her waist, highlighting the enticing swell of her chest and hips, cascading in silky ripples of fabric that billowed to the ground. Her two silver tresses of hair framed the delicate features of her heart-shaped face._

 _He inhaled sharply as his gaze met hers, sapphire blue eyes, wide and glistening with tears as she wrung her hands together in a nervous habit that he'd noted on several occasions._

 _With a growl of frustration, he took two long strides to close the gap between them and pulled her into his arms, crushing her lithe form against his chest. He wanted to be gentle, tenderly caress the side of her face, but he was desperate and judging by her soft gasp of surprise, his arms were wrapped around her more tightly than he'd intended. He couldn't loosen his hold on her, though, because he could feel things changing. He was afraid that she would disappear if he didn't hold her tightly enough._

 _With a groan and closed eyes, he buried his face into the tender crook of her neck, shuddering as he inhaled her scent. "Serenity," he rasped, his lips pressed onto the soft bared skin of her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"_

 _She curled slender fingers into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer as she trembled in his arms. "I— I had to see you." It was barely a whisper, the soft dulcet tone of her voice a gentle breath that brushed against the shell of his ear. His heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed around the lump of desperation lodged in his throat. She could feel it, too._

 _He forced himself to let her go, his fingers curled around dainty wrists as he held her at arm's length. He studied her for a moment, her face devoid of its usual blush; dark, sweeping lashes beaded with tears as her lower lip trembled._

 _His hand shook as he let go of her wrist, gently cupped her chin and tilted her face upwards so that he could look into her eyes. "It isn't safe for you here. Do you know what they—" he began, the words strangled and filled with fear. "If anyone found you— I couldn't… I— I—" He couldn't finish the thoughts as they were too devastating to imagine._

 _After a moment, he strengthened his resolve. "Go home, Serenity."_

 _The energy swirling around them was unbearable, and he wasn't sure where his sorrow ended and hers began. She let out an involuntary sob as her eyes flashed angrily with the depth of her raw emotions._

 _Her fingers curled more firmly into the fabric of his shirt, her knuckles whitening as she yanked him forward. "You are my home," she whispered brokenly. "Don't you know that?"_

 _Her admission elicited something primal within him, a desperate longing that threaded so firmly in the very core of his being that he couldn't stop the involuntary groan that tore from his lips._

 _He was blinded by his need for her as he cradled her face in his hands. His fingers pressed into the soft skin of her cheeks as he swept down and captured her lips with his. He kissed her like it might be the last time. Their mouths melded together perfectly with a blinding ferocity that was building with a heated fervor between them. She whimpered into his mouth, and he took advantage of her parted lips, his tongue tangling with hers as they deepened their kiss._

 _When they pulled apart, they were both breathless._

 _He tried to catch his breath as his gaze greedily took in the sight of her; rosy-cheeked, swollen lips, trust, and utter devotion that shone brightly in her eyes._

 _He was gladly drowning in the intensity of their mingled emotions. "I will always protect you, Serenity," he promised fervently, his need to protect her overcoming every helpless thought he'd been consumed by before she'd appeared like an angel of hope in his garden._

 _Her responding smile was small, tinged with understanding and sadness that broke his heart. "I know you will, Endymion," she whispered bravely. "I would do anything to protect you, too."_

oOo

Mamoru awoke with a strangled gasp of horror, her name clinging to his lips. He bolted upright into a sitting position, his vision blurring as he swayed dizzily with the abrupt movement. Sucking in a sharp breath through gritted teeth, he pressed the palm of his hand onto his forehead in an attempt to steady the beating thrum pulsating in his head. He was disoriented, and his eyes were struggling to adjust to the darkness. Where was he?

It took a moment for his racing heart to slow as he tried to make sense of the intermingled memories of two lives. Serenity's demise was still so clear in his head, and it was difficult to wade through anything past the aching grief of her loss.

He exhaled slowly, willing his mind to still, blinking as his gaze carefully studied his surroundings. His legs were tangled in silken sheets, the outline of furniture slowly coming into focus as the fog cleared from his head. He recognized this. It was Mamoru's apartment… _no…_ it was _his_ apartment because he wasn't _just_ Endymion. He dimly remembered everything as Mamoru, too.

He raked his hands over his face, inhaling deeply before he leaned over and tapped his finger on the sleek-faced smartphone on his bedside table. The screen lit up, the time, 3:02 am glaring up at him brightly, the harsh glow illuminating a portion of the bedroom.

He shook his head, stumbled from the bed, and sluggishly made his way to the ensuite bathroom. He was moving purely on instinct and, with a flick of his wrist, he managed to flip on the light switch. He winced as it lit up the bathroom, practically blinding him.

He felt unsteady, disoriented, though the confusion was beginning to fade as he turned on the tap and cupped his hands beneath the stream of cold water. In one swift movement, he took a deep breath and splashed the water onto his face. Though it jolted him fully awake, when he looked up to peer at his reflection in the mirror, he was still startled.

He was young again. He barely recognized himself, and he fought to wade through the very clear memories that were Endymion's to find what he was looking for. He was a 19-year-old freshman at Keio University. _Mamoru Chiba._

It was hard to filter through the memories to find Mamoru again. Endymion was so fresh and so raw in his mind. The memories that Pluto had restored assaulted his senses, and it was almost painful to try and distinguish between the two lives that he had lived. It was like the memories in his brain had been rearranged. The ones that had belonged to Endymion so much clearer than the distant, dull recollections of Mamoru's life.

Still, he was quickly coming to terms with the fact that he was both of them.

With a quick wipe of a clean, crisp white towel across his face, he exhaled deeply, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Pluto had said that she was sending him back to when Usagi had first discovered that she was the Moon Senshi. He forcibly ignored the pang of longing in his chest at the thought of bright-eyed Usagi and struggled to remember when that had been. The memories were dull in his mind, but he could clearly recall the anguish and yearning that had surrounded this part of his life.

He'd been so lost, broken, and pining for the Princess in his dreams; desperately searching for the crystal at her whispered behest. His obsession with finding her had been overwhelming as his dormant Golden powers had sparked and taken on the form of Tuxedo Kamen of its own accord.

 _Damn_. It was such a relief to know who she was, now.

 _Usagi_.

Thinking of her, and knowing that his Serenity —beautiful, bright-eyed Usagi— was out there without him, made it difficult to breathe. He remembered them both so clearly, now. His sweet, carefree, clumsy, Usagi and his gentle, serene, Serenity. _They were the same_. It was clear to him now that Usagi was what Serenity could have been had she been allowed to live without the strict structured confines of the palace, weaving through political life, balancing duty and the semantics of war. _He needed to find her._

His eyes hardened, jaw clenched tightly as he made his way back to his bedroom. His gaze swept over the room, searching for a clue that would reveal _when_ he was. _Why couldn't he remember the exact day that he'd met Sailor Moon?_ Deep down, he knew it was because, at the time, he'd viewed her as an obstacle; a kink in his plans to reaching his desperate goal.

The thought annoyed him, and with gritted teeth, he stepped forward with renewed determination to search his room. His medical, biology and anatomy school books and papers were organized neatly across a desk that was pressed against neutral white-painted walls. Everything in his room placed with a precision that had given him the illusion of control.

He swallowed thickly as a wave of pain that belonged to Mamoru's memories swept over him. The need to belong somewhere, to know who he was, had been a painful constant in his life.

He took a step closer to the desk, and his eyes fell onto a calendar propped open against a reading lamp.

He was at the beginning of the school year. _Right_. He remembered now. He fell back onto his bed and draped his arm over his eyes with a long-suffering sigh. They'd met, but she hadn't been granted her powers as the Moon Senshi yet.

" _Save your generals and protect your princess._ "

Pluto's words ricocheted through him, and he couldn't help the thrilling pulse of excitement that coursed through his veins. He'd been given a second chance. _He could save them this time._

He remembered them; Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. He needed to get his friends away from Beryl this time. He knew, now, what it felt like to be under her control; drowning and lost in the darkness weaved by her impeccable brainwashing abilities.

He forcibly banished a painful memory of himself under that spell and mentally began to think of a course of action. _It would be easier, this time._ The frustration of the unknown didn't consume him because Pluto had gifted him all of his memories which allowed him the ability to re-access the powers he'd once wielded with expert precision thanks to Kunzites tutelage.

He tested them now, pleased that he could feel the wisps of energy swirling in the room, though it was not as easy as it had been in his first life.

It was still an improvement over the weak, rose-wielding Tuxedo Kamen that had intervened during a battle on multiple occasions. If only he'd known then, that Sailor Moon was sweet, stumbling Usagi.

His eyes narrowed suddenly as that thought brought forth an unwelcome memory. He groaned and silently cursed himself. Saving his generals was probably going to be easier than protecting his Princess.

He remembered all of the things that brooding Mamoru had said to Usagi in the haze of his obsession with the silhouetted Princess of his dreams. He'd felt an unwarranted resentment towards the clumsy girl in the arcade that had inexplicably attracted him to her. Subconsciously, he'd been torn between his attraction for Usagi and his love for the Princess. To be fair, at the time, he hadn't known that they were one and the same. Still, he cringed as the teasing words flashed through his mind; _Odanga atama._

He definitely had his work cut out for him.

oOo

He slept in late the next day, unable to close his eyes the night before as his thoughts had been consumed by images of Usagi. He'd practiced using his powers, his energy seeking out hers, and though he was a bit rusty, he'd managed to get a wisp of her silvery brightness. He'd held onto that for as long as possible before finally succumbing to sleep early in the morning.

Surprisingly, he'd slept well, blissfully uninterrupted by the dreams that he had become so accustomed to in the previous timeline. He woke slowly, the muffled sound of his phone ringing from beneath a notebook on his bedside table piercing the hazy fog of his sleep.

His eyes weren't even open as he automatically reached for it, clumsily pressing the handset to his ear. He cleared his throat, his voice still groggy, "Hello?"

There was a momentary pause, "Mamoru?" The deep voice on the other line was tinged with concern. "Where were you today? You missed class."

He opened his eyes, blinking as he rolled onto his back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?" He tried to filter through his memories, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the haze of sleep. "Who is this?"

There was a sharp chuckle of disbelief. "It's Motoki," he responded, tone laced with amusement. "Are you okay? If I didn't know you, I'd ask if you were drinking."

Mamoru inhaled sharply, the confusion disappearing as he bolted upright in his bed. The correct memories finally clicked into place; Right. _Motoki_. His university classmate and, currently, his only friend.

He ran his fingers through his hair and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he cleared his throat. "Uh, no," he responded awkwardly. "I wasn't drinking." Though he could see why Motoki had surmised that. He couldn't remember the last time he'd missed a class. "I had trouble sleeping."

There was another pause. "You sure you're okay?" This time Mamoru detected a genuine note of concern in his tone. "You sound strange."

Mamoru grimaced, frustrated because he was already messing this up when he heard the familiar, telltale ping of an arcade game in the background. The sound elicited memories of Usagi that took his breath away. He wanted to see her. No, he _needed_ to see her.

He jumped out of bed, the phone still pressed against his ear, as he practically tripped over the tangled sheets in his anticipation to get ready. "Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing right now?" He asked, fumbling with the jeans that he pulled from the dresser in the corner of his room.

"I'm at work, like usual," Motoki responded, confused, his tone filled with apprehension.

Mamoru knew that he was behaving unusually. He should have reassured his friend. Instead, he replied curtly. "I'll see you soon." He didn't give Motoki time to respond before he ended the call, hastily slipping his phone into his back pocket.

It was challenging to remember the original timeline precisely as it had been, but one thing was sure. Mamoru needed to banish the lingering memory of Serenity's death away. The only way he knew how to do that was to see her again, bright-eyed, rosy-cheeked, and very much alive.

He could hardly wait.

oOo

"You didn't miss much. I took notes if you want to borrow them," Motoki said as he poured Mamoru's usual cup of coffee from behind the arcade counter.

The sounds of clanging arcade games were strangely comforting as they echoed around him. Mamoru perched on what he knew was his usual stool at the end of the counter and didn't say anything as he brought the bitter brew to his lips and eyed his blonde-haired friend pensively.

Motoki's brows drew together into a frown of confusion. "Dude, are you sure you're okay?" he demanded. "You're being strange." Mamoru raised an eyebrow in surprise. Was he still being strange? He did feel disconnected from this life. He was still trying to make sense of the two entirely different worlds in his mind.

Motoki coughed uncomfortably, and he realized that a few moments that passed since he'd last spoken.

Mamoru smiled apologetically. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I'm fine," he reassured, "truly."

Motoki seemed to consider him for a moment, eyes narrowed, before the tension in his shoulders visibly eased and he shrugged. "Alright, if you need anything, though..." he left the end of the sentence unsaid, the implication clear.

Mamoru nodded. "I know, thank you," he replied with a grateful smile.

He opened his mouth to say something that would permanently soothe his friends' concerns when he suddenly felt her presence. He inhaled sharply, suppressing a groan of pleasure because _everything_ about her warm, silvery energy was so bright and appealing. For a moment, he couldn't breathe, paralyzed by the intensity of it.

She flew through the door in a flurry of golden hair, her pleated blue skirt rippling around endlessly long legs, a brilliant smile curled into the ample curve of rosy-hued lips.

He was so enamored by her, he almost missed the petulant glare she shot at him as she bounded brightly towards the counter. "Konnichiwa, Motoki-San!" she greeted sweetly, hopping onto the stool, stumbling slightly, then blushing in embarrassment.

He forcibly snapped his mouth shut, swallowing, his fingers curling tightly around his coffee cup. _Had she always been this adorable?_

Motoki's smile was warm and indulgent, "Hi, Usagi! Chocolate Milkshake?"

Her eyes lit up with anticipation, the tip of her tongue darting out to sweep across her bottom lip. "Yes, please!"

He quickly averted his gaze, drowning in the depth of his emotions. As discreetly as possible, he took a deep breath to compose himself. _He needed to get a grip._ He hadn't expected this to be as difficult as it was to see her, his little ray of sunshine, with the blinding ferocity of his love for her coursing through his veins.

When he bravely glanced back at her, it was to meet her gaze that was fixed onto him with a frown of confusion, knitting her delicate brows.

"What, Baka? Do I have something on my face?"

Dainty wrists flew up to her face, slender fingers swiping across rosy cheeks self-consciously as her nose scrunched up in irritation.

He forced himself to relax, attempting a nonchalant grin, though he couldn't help but smile as he raised his eyebrows. "There's nothing on your face," he began, mesmerized by the way she was pursing her lips petulantly with annoyance. "I think one of your Odangos are coming loose, though."

The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. The need to tease her clearly one of Mamoru's deep-seated defense mechanisms against the way she affected him. And, _damn_. She _really_ affected him.

Usagi's eyes narrowed, cerulean blue flashing angrily as a red tinge swept across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He inhaled sharply as he took in the sight of her.

 _She was breathtaking._

"They are _not_ odangas! You are _so_ annoying, Baka!" she wailed, swirling away from him, jumping off of the stool in a huff of irritated indignation.

He grinned, watching her with amusement. "Don't forget your milkshake."

Just like he knew she would, she stopped, shoulders stiff as she considered her next course of action before she turned and barreled her way back to the counter. He remembered Usagi's sweet tooth, and her love of milkshakes clearly overrode her need to soothe her damaged pride.

It didn't stop her from glaring at him, though, as she curled her fingers around the glass filled with the frothy mix Motoki had left there for her.

He chuckled, and her glare dissipated, fading into a mild frown as she studied him with narrowed eyes, sucking the drink noisily through the straw.

"Baka, did you hit your head or something?" she demanded, "I didn't know that you knew how to laugh."

By the tone of her voice, he knew that she was insulting him. He tried to remember if those words would have bothered him in the previous timeline. Because, _it was true_. Mamoru had been haunted, brooding, and he inwardly cringed at the realization that he hadn't always treated her nicely.

Rather than dwelling on that, he shrugged and winked at her. Her eyes widened in surprise, clearly caught off guard.

He was disappointed when she opted not to respond as she turned away from him to face Motoki who had been watching their interaction silently.

Motoki was frowning, eyes glinting with curiosity as Usagi fumbled through her bag in search of yen to pay for her milkshake.

Motoki's frown melted into a smile. "Don't worry about it, Usagi," he assured warmly. "This one is on the house for my favorite customer."

Usagi flushed with pleasure and Mamoru's smile instantly faded. Had Usagi had a crush on Motoki in the previous timeline, too? It was annoying how much he'd missed the first time around.

"UUUSAGI!"

The shrill call of excitement originated from the arcades doorway as another girl, a small brunette, flew towards a surprised Usagi. Her whole face lit up with excitement, and he vowed that he would do anything to have her look at _him_ that way.

"Hi, Naru!" She replied, her voice rising an octave.

Naru stopped in front of her, practically vibrating with anticipation. "Guess what?!" She exclaimed breathlessly." My mom is having a sale! She has almost all of the jewelry on clearance! I mean, not just the bad quality stuff, either! _All of it!"_

Mamoru froze, his heart skipping a beat. There was something significant about Naru's statement. The jewelry store… wasn't that the first time he'd met Sailor Moon?

"Oh, wow!" Usagi practically squealed, caught up in the whirlwind of Naru's excitement. Her face fell suddenly with disappointment. "I want to get something, but I don't think my mom would let me. You know, because of my test." She mumbled that last bit, glancing sideways at Mamoru, her face burning a crimson tinge in embarrassment. He quickly averted his gaze and pretended not to be listening.

"Oh, too bad," Naru sighed with disappointment. "I'm going there now. Do you still want to come to take a look?"

He felt a twinge, the threads of his powers rousing instinctively. He wouldn't have noticed it in the previous timeline, but he was attuned to all of the energy in the room, and there was something significant about this jewelry store. This was the night. She was going to be given the powers of the Moon Senshi.

He'd found her that first time, wide-eyed and fumbling clumsily with the youma in Osa-P's jewelry store where he'd been searching for the Silver Crystal. His stomach churned nervously at the memory. Her movements had been unpracticed in her new role as the Moon Senshi, and if he recalled correctly, she'd nearly met her untimely demise.

He could stop this now. He could feel the thrumming power of the energy around him crackling in preparation. His power was restored, and he was stronger than he'd ever been. He could go there and destroy the youma before Sailor Moon become involved.

The thought of his Usako fighting as a Senshi in battle filled him with dread. It terrified him even as he remembered how strong she'd become in the previous timeline.

The difference was that he _remembered_ now. He loved her with every fiber of his being. In fact, just remembering it from the dull memories that had belonged to a confused Tuxedo Kamen filled him with terror.

The coffee cup he was holding exploded in his clenched fist, the hot, bitter liquid spilling over the counter as shattered pieces of ceramic skidded in all directions. He cursed under his breath, jumping off the stool in surprise.

The girls glanced over at the commotion. Usagi's eyes widened and filled with curiosity as she fixed those mesmerizing baby-blues onto him. Damn. He was going to have to practice reigning in his emotions.

He grimaced guiltily. "Sorry, Motoki," he apologized.

Motoki just waved his hand at him with a smile as he tossed the broken pieces into the trash. "Don't worry about it, Mamoru," he reassured. "I think that one may have already been cracked."

Mamoru knew for a fact that the mug hadn't been cracked.

"You okay there, Baka?" Usagi quipped in a tone that was meant to taunt him.

He wanted to tease her back, but the moment his gaze met hers, he couldn't manage it. "You're right," he agreed softly. "I am a Baka."

Usagi's eyes widened and filled with shock. He'd evidently surprised her.

He noticed a gleaming piece of the broken mug on the counter near her at the same time that she did and they both reached for it.

His fingers brushed across hers, and she shrank back, startled as if he'd electrocuted her.

The physical and emotional attraction sizzled with painful intensity between them, and he wondered how he'd never noticed it before. His powers had been muted, practically forgotten in the previous timeline, but the attraction was just so powerfully palpable. How could he have missed it?

It made his chest ache with longing, and he heard her gasp as she tilted her head up, wide-eyed, peering up at him. Her lips slightly parted, and he could feel the energy between them, it was electric and tangible in the air. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms.

The look on her face was one of uncertainty. He could see the confusion behind her eyes as she tried to grasp at things she didn't remember and he could feel the panic swirling through her as she tried to make sense of the attraction between them. Now that he could sense her emotions, he wondered if she had always felt this way, a part of her reaching out to him, and he just hadn't noticed.

She subconsciously leaned in towards him, her eyes unblinkingly, locked onto his as her breathing quickened.

"Usagi? Are you coming?" Naru called out to Usagi as she was already halfway out the door.

Just like that, the moment ended, and Usagi snapped out of her daze. She scrambled down from the stool clumsily, stumbling a bit, her face flushed.

"Coming!" She responded and hurriedly followed after her friend.

She glanced back, and for just a moment, he saw a flash of something in her eyes. He inhaled sharply at the look. She didn't remember, but she felt it, just like he did. He knew she was running towards danger, and it made him want to follow her to stop it from happening.

Serenity had deserved the life that Usagi had now; carefree and uninhibited with her emotions. He had glimpsed that brightness only a handful of times in Serenity, and he had longed for more moments like it.

He felt the apprehension spread throughout his chest with the knowledge that in a couple of hours, Usagi's life as she knew it was going to change. With every fight, with every obstacle, carefree Usagi would harden. He didn't want that for her.

" _She must become sailor moon in the same way that she did before."_

Pluto's words rang through his mind, and he sighed in frustration. Usagi had to do this, and he had to let her do it. He would be there this time to make sure she stayed this way, though. Usako. His little ray of sunshine.

"What the hell was that?"

Mamoru snapped out of his musings and turned back towards Motoki who was staring at him as if he'd sprouted another head.

"What?" he responded innocently.

Motoki shook his head with confusion."That whole thing, just now, with Usagi."

Mamoru shrugged, biting back a grin. "I don't know what you mean," he murmured. "Can I have another coffee?"

Motoki shook his head and poured him another cup of coffee. "Try not to break this one okay?" His friend frowned, scrutinizing him for one more moment as if trying to figure him out before he moved on towards another customer at the end of the counter.

Mamoru took a sip of the bitter brew, the hot liquid slightly scalding the inside of his mouth as he added a new memory to his ever-growing repertoire.

The memory of a beautiful girl blushing adorably over a broken coffee cup.


	3. Chapter 2: Jadeite

**A/N:** Hello, New readers, and old readers just taking a peek at the changes! I hope you are enjoying my Twist so far. I wasn't sure what to write in the A/N for this one, my Beta, **Ninjette Twitch,** suggested 'Enjoy, bitches!' but I pointed out that I have subsequently decided to tone _down_ the swearing in this fic. She was disappointed, but it's the thought that counts!

Hope you like it! Let me know if you do, okay? Cause that makes me very happy.

 _ **Edited October, 2019**_

 **Original Author's note:**

There isn't one apparently? Wow, I suck? I'm sure I _meant_ to write, read and review, and thank you to those who already have. Much love, Beej. Then I'm sure I would have dropped a hypothetical mic. Because I would never drop a real one. (Do you know how expensive those are? Don't drop the mic, guys! Ask a DJ what I mean!)

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jadeite**

 _The book was heavy, and he glared at the leather-bound manuscript, with the crescent moon delicately painted on its cover, as he turned it over in his hands. His lips pressed into an annoyed, grim line. Was this really the only book they had about the Lunar kingdom in the entire library? His eyes scanned his surroundings in dismay._

 _The high-ceilinged library was by far one of the biggest rooms in the castle. Though not overly ornate, there stood hundreds of wooden shelves pressed against stone walls. They stretched from the floors to the stone ceilings with thousands of neatly stacked books in all shapes and sizes lining their mantles._

 _He'd searched for hours, flipping through dusty manuscripts, pulling leather-bound novels from darkened crevices, scouring the room from top to bottom, and this was the only book he'd been able to find about the Moon._

 _Endymion scowled down at the offending object with irritation. Though it felt heavy in his hands, the words scribbled on yellowed pages inside were light, shallow sentences that held no value to him. Everything written in it was a travesty and an insult to the woman he loved. One myth after another, twisted and rooted in lies. The only thing he had managed to discover with his extensive searching was that they didn't have a single clue about the beauty that was the Lunar kingdom. What they did know had been warped into something dark, disturbing, and wholly untrue._

 _"I thought you'd already read every book in this room." The familiar baritone was teasing and tinged with a hint of sarcasm._

 _Endymion didn't look up from the useless tome he was holding. He smiled, carefully handling it, it's weathered pages crinkling as it fell open in his palms._

 _"We can't all live in the library like you, Jadeite," he replied lightly, lifting his gaze just in time to catch Jadeite rolling his eyes, a half-smirk quirked onto his lips._

 _Jadeite was a head shorter than Endymion. He sported short, blonde hair and roman-like, angled features. The same distinct features of the people of kuna'an, which was one of their territories almost a continent away. If that was where Jadeite originated from, though, he would never know._

 _Endymion remembered the first time he'd laid eyes on his general. He'd been playing in the gardens, just a young boy himself when the scrawny waif-like creature that was Jadeite noisily stumbled through the brambles of a snarled rosebush. He'd been almost feral with starvation, his form gaunt, a haunted look glossing over dazed, green eyes._

 _Endymion approached him curiously, surprised that a common boy discovered a way to infiltrate the palace's inner-sanctum when the boy took note of him and poised to attack. He'd practically hissed, clawing at him with thin, lanky arms and dirt-covered fingernails. It was all bark and no bite, though, and when Endymion touched his shoulder to comfort him, it was the first time he accessed the healing powers of the Golden Kingdom._

 _The bright, golden cords of twisted light, unfurled before coiling around the pulsing pain within Jadeite, who promptly fell to his knees, weak and weeping. He was a broken child, shuddering and trembling as tormented eyes envisioned a horror that Endymion could not see but that he'd felt in that brief connection._

 _The young Prince felt an instant bond to him, and he'd pleaded with his mother to let Jadeite remain in the castle with them. His gentle mother took pity on the boy, and they grew up together. Jadeite quickly became a constant in Endymion's life, rarely leaving his side._

 _At his vehement insistence, Jadeite trained with Endymion. Learning useful skills, like sword fighting. Though, as they'd learned shortly afterward, Jadeite had become more partial to the lessons in the library, where they learned to read, write, and converse in different languages. It was where Jadeite discovered his love for books even as Endymion stared longingly out the window, itching to explore a Kingdom that would one day be his._

 _Jadeite, serious and steadfast, soon became a voice of reason. Frequently steering the black-haired prince onto steadier, less impulsive courses of action. Though he wasn't always successful, and they'd been at the heart of many mischievous exploits that usually resulted in harsh discipline. Jadeite remained loyal, though, even in those times that Endymion led them astray. He always went willingly with a solemn look, an occasional eye-roll, a long-suffering sigh, and an amused shake of his head._

 _His friend was always in control, dependable, so it was easy, sometimes, for the young Prince to forget that Jadeite had witnessed something infinitely horrifying as a child that resulted in a thread of darkness that was permanently embedded into his energy. Endymion often sensed it, along with something raw and burning, evidence of a harrowing early childhood that he would not speak of._

 _Occasionally, when Endymion could sense a particularly painful emotion coursing through Jadeite, he would lay a hand on his friend's shoulder, utilizing his unrefined powers as the Prince of Earth to heal and soothe the open wound that left him raw and exposed._

 _They never spoke of it, but Jadeite knew what Endymion had done for him._

 _Their days were mostly pleasant; Endymion a sheltered Prince with an adventurous streak, Jadeite his voice of reason. It remained that way until he turned 12-years-old. His mother, the kingdoms reigning Queen, suddenly fell gravely ill. Despite all the attempts to intercede medically, shortly after, the Queen succumbed to death. Endymion's parent's marriage hadn't been a love match. They'd originally joined for political reasons, but the King soon came to discover that his mother's charms were hard to resist. He remembered his mother's soft, feminine features. The delicate touch of her fingertips across his brow when he was sick, the gentle look in her eyes as she gazed upon his father with utter devotion._

 _Though it may not have started that way, his father fell in love with the gentle soul that had belonged to his mother. Her death devastated the King, who retreated inwardly, miserable, and grief-stricken._

 _It was a painful time for Endymion, as well, more so when shortly afterward, his father agreed to the marriage of another political match. His father, barely present in his sorrow, allowed the new woman full reign of the castle._

 _At first, Endymion easily avoided her, spending most of his time outdoors in the stables, or in his mother's garden with Jadeite. It soon became apparent, though, that the woman was not one who could be ignored. He remembered her beauty, sharp, angled features, lustrous red curls that fell in perfectly placed waves down her back, not a single strand out of place. She was always composed, and on the outside, she looked like poised perfection._

 _She was the opposite of his mother, who'd always been a bit of a mess. Hair askew from running to-and-fro. Helping the servants, whose names she'd memorized, her hands often dirty and calloused, her cheeks burnt from weeding the gardens that she'd loved. Her eyes, though, had been soft, kind, and conveyed the love she felt for everyone around her. This new woman, whose composure was immaculate, had icy, cold eyes._

 _She ruled the people of the castle with an iron-fist. Her means of discipline painfully harsh for the smallest of missteps and Endymion soon learned that she held a particularly dark brand of hatred that she began to aim solely on him._

 _At first, it was little things. She was new, after all, testing the boundaries of her power. She barred him from the library, first, dictating that a Prince had no need to learn from books. He was supposed to be strong. This was confusing for him; it was the complete opposite of the lessons his mother had taught him._

 _Jadeite was dismayed, irritated to be separated from his books, but Endymion hadn't been overly concerned._

 _Afterward, though, there were many places he wasn't allowed to go within the confines of his own home. Not to see the servant women that he adored or the barracks where his father's soldiers trained, and then his mother's gardens that was his refuge. Not even to see his own father, who was apparently too busy to make time for his son._

 _He'd tried to appeal to her, but the woman wouldn't bend, gazing down her perfectly straight nose at him. Her eyes filled with deep-seated, unbearably palpable hatred that prodded and poisoned the energy around her._

 _It soon became evident that because of his connection to Earth's energy, his inability to fully control his powers yet, he was infinitely vulnerable to her seething hatred. It pained him to see that he seemed to be the only one that was able to sense the darkness roiling dangerously within her. It was the first time Endymion met someone that was inherently evil. It was overwhelming, and when she was near, he almost always doubled over in pain._

 _In those moments, Jadeite, his closest friend, who seemed to understand that kind of hatred, became a source of comfort to him._

 _The woman could also sense that Endymion wasn't fooled, and without repercussions, she became confident as she centered her loathing onto him. Isolation was not enough, and the beatings he endured under her hand, and the men that she'd ordered to help her, was often. She'd broken bones that he'd clumsily attempted to heal, curled under a blanket, weeping miserably. He wondered, sometimes, what his father would have done had he known how badly he was being treated, but he'd been ashamed of his weakness. So he'd kept the daily thrashings to himself._

 _That was until his perceptive friend figured it out._

 _He remembered the rage that flashed through Jadeite's eyes as he carefully inspected the garish welts and bruises that circled his neck from one of her tantrums. His eyes narrowed dangerously, jaw clenched, as he steadily met Endymion's gaze. In a deathly quiet tone, his friend advised him that he was going to take care of this._

 _The next day, his mother's necklace, a threaded chain with a delicate golden rose pendant, went missing. That piece of jewelry had been his mother's favorite. She'd worn it every single day. It was a gift from his father, and after her death, it became his father's prized possession. He kept it with him at all times, perhaps as a solace to the grief of her loss._

 _When it went missing, it was the first time he'd laid eyes on his father since the death of his mother. He was furious, eyes dark with rage, practically frothing at the mouth with the demand that no one would rest until the necklace was found, and the thief apprehended. You did not steal from the King of Earth._

 _Later, Jadeite casually mentioned that he'd seen the woman with something that looked like the necklace within earshot of the Kings' guard. Sure enough, when they searched her room, they found it hidden under her mattress._

 _Jadeite stood beside him in the square on the day that they executed her for her crime. His friend's stance was stiff, unyielding. His gaze bravely watched the scene unfold without an ounce of emotion on his face. Endymion averted his eyes, horrified. He didn't know how Jadeite had managed to sneak into his father's chambers and steal that necklace, but he knew, without a doubt, that it was his friend that had risked his life to do what he'd been too weak-willed to accomplish._

 _His expression was filled with guilt, embarrassment, and shame when he finally found the courage to turn towards his friend. Jadeites' eyes softened because he understood what Endymion was feeling._

 _He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You are bright and pure, Endymion. I would gladly take on every dark task for you so that you do not have to," he promised quietly. "You saved my life, and I will spend the rest of my life saving yours."_

 _He'd nodded numbly, awed by his friend's loyalty that poured over him in gentle waves of kindness. He was irrevocably changed after that. The unrefined Prince became a little less arrogant with the vow to always heed his friend's advice and move through life just a little more cautiously._

 _They never spoke of it again, and it was only him and Jadeite until they were joined by their other friends shortly afterward._

 _As they grew, Endymion was trained hard to be Prince and heir to the Golden Kingdom. Jadeite proved himself to be intelligent, with an eidetic memory and a love for all literature, so he became a valuable asset to the kingdom guard as a brilliant strategist._

 _He had, without question, knighted his best friend as one of his generals when the time came for him to choose._

 _"What are you reading?" Jadeite asked curiously, leaning forward to read the title of the book he held in his hands._

 _Endymion lifted his gaze, shrugged, and tossed him the manuscript with an amused smirk. Jadeite gasped, catching it in midair, and glared at Endymion with his eyes narrowed in irritation._

 _His General treasured every book in this room, and he evidently did not appreciate the casual way with which he had just handled this one. Endymion's smirk widened, and he shrugged again. He did not think that ridiculous book with its fallacious prose deserved the reverence with which Jadeite was handling it._

 _Jadeites irritated façade melted into a frown as he curiously fingered the brittle pages. He smiled softly, then, quirking an amused eyebrow as he fixed his gaze onto Endymion._

 _The corners of his mouth lifted into a knowing smirk. "The lunar kingdom?" he scoffed, "really? This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain pretty Moon Princess, would it?"_

 _Endymion inhaled sharply, shock quickly replacing the casual nonchalance in his expression. Serenity's visits were forbidden, a secret he'd always kept, even as she stole into the kingdom often to see him._

 _"How—?" he sputtered, the blood draining from his face._

 _Jadeite laughed."Come on, Endymion. You're my best friend," he reassured with a soft smile. "I watch over you. Always." Curiously, he averted his gaze, and Endymion was bewildered as a dull blush tinged his cheeks. Jadeite cleared his throat before continuing, "Besides, she is not the only one that sneaks into the castle by the cover of darkness," he admitted, eliciting a frown from Endymion. "I have a certain… understanding with her Senshi."_

 _It took a moment for Jadeites admission to register. When it did, it was his turn to smile wryly. "Hm, I've only seen the Senshi from afar," he began tentatively. This was not a conversation he'd had with Jadeite yet, though clearly, his General was acquainted with one of them. He wondered which one and his curiosity spurred him to venture a guess. "Serenity speaks of them often... Sailor Venus is quite beautiful, I'm told." His friend blushed crimson red as he coughed, trying to hide his discomfort. Endymion's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never seen his friend blush like that._

 _"I'll leave the blonde ones to you, my friend," he choked uncomfortably. Then, barely above a whisper, he added, "I've always been more partial to black hair, myself."_

 _Endymion raised an eyebrow. So, it was the fire Senshi that was causing the nervous, bright flare in his friend's energy. "How long have you known?"_

 _This time it was Jadeite's turn to shrug. "Since the beginning," he admitted. "You should have told me yourself."_

 _Endymion grimaced guiltily, raking his fingers through his hair. "I couldn't. If anyone—"_

 _Jadeite interrupted him. "I know. I understand, my friend. You can save the tortured pleas of forgiveness for Kunzite."_

 _Endymion groaned with disgust. Had he not been discreet? "Kunzite knows?!"_

 _Jadeite grinned in response."Endymion, we all know. We're your Generals; your friends. We will always watch over you."_

oOo

He was so exhausted that he needed to periodically remind himself to keep his eyes open. Although he did find the lecture on human anatomy mildly interesting, the monotone tone of his professor's voice and the unusually comfortable cushioned chair underneath him in the student hall was lulling him to sleep.

He found that the effort it took to make it to his classes now was something that was becoming increasingly difficult to do. He briefly remembered the driving need he'd had to succeed in school in his previous life as Mamoru. He'd been consumed by the unyielding desire to become something more than the lonely orphan that couldn't remember who he was. That ache had faded away the moment he'd regained access to his memories.

It briefly crossed his mind that Jadeite would have been proud of the way he'd ambitiously completed his school work in the previous timeline; so driven to succeed. He banished the memory of his General the moment it formed, though. He couldn't dwell on his friend right now.

It was a relief to fully understand why his generals had betrayed him in his life as Endymion. Losing them, one by one, in his previous life had been crushing and, on more than one occasion, he'd silently cursed their names, unable to see anything past their perceived betrayals. Now, though, he knew what they'd gone through. He'd fallen victim to Beryl's malevolent ministrations as well, and he'd done things that he still couldn't bear to think about, so it was much easier to forgive the friends that had fallen to her in his past life. However, even with that newfound knowledge, he couldn't completely erase the anger he'd felt towards them last night during Sailor Moon's first successful Youma defeat.

He'd known the moment that she'd come face to face with the Youma. With his powers fully restored and his energy so attuned to hers, he'd felt the exact moment that she'd transformed. The pull in his chest had been unbearable as he felt her fear. Her stark terror and her uncertainty felt like ice sweeping through his veins as she subconsciously called out to him, her emotions intense as her familiar silver energy had reached, tugged and screamed out until it found him. He'd nearly doubled over at the magnitude of her feelings. In the next instant, he'd transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and blindly leapt from rooftop to rooftop in his desperation to reach her.

It had been torture watching her stumble her way through the jewelry store. She'd lacked confidence, and it was painfully reflected in her uncertain footing and her near-disastrous ending.

The monster attacking her was a disgusting abomination, and it was difficult to believe that one of his friends had been responsible for summoning enough dark energy to create it. With his heart hammering against his ribcage, breath lodged in his throat, it had taken every ounce of willpower he possessed to stay hidden as he'd watched the creature dash towards the love of his life, it's sole intent and purpose to kill her as it attacked ferociously without any sign of mercy.

The golden sparks of energy flickered dangerously in his palms, wound tightly around his core, ready to burst from his fingertips in response to his distress and his intense need to protect her. Instead, he conjured a red rose because that was what he had done the first time.

It had been an almost impossible feat to hold himself back, but everything went as it had the first time Sailor Moon had battled the Youma in the jewelry store. There was only one significant difference. This time, he didn't want to flee the scene. He wanted to stay there with her, comfort her, curl his fingers into the blue pleated fabric of her fuku skirt and press her trembling form flush against his. It tore at his heart to feel the crushing uncertainty swirling inside of her. He'd wanted to ease her insecurities, brush his lips across hers, and tuck her into the safety of his arms.

He couldn't, though. Not as Tuxedo Kamen. Not if he wanted to play by Pluto's rules. His eyes widened, and he inhaled sharply as it suddenly dawned on him. He might not be able to comfort her as Tuxedo Kamen, but he could, this time around, as Mamoru.

The professor announced the end of his lecture, and Mamoru promptly stood up, stretched a kink in his neck, feeling relieved that this was his last class of the day. His strides were long and filled with excited anticipation as he wove his way through the crowd of students into the campus parking lot. He'd felt the strong need to see her all day; to make sure that she was okay after last night.

oOo

The bell fixed on top of the glass doors that led into the Crown arcade jingled noisily as he strode through them. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the parlor, and he let out a sigh of relief when he felt it. _She was already here_.

He forced the tension from his muscles, purposefully slowing his steps into a more casual gait as he made his way to his usual spot along the L-shaped counter. He tried not to be obvious about the way his gaze furtively scanned the room, desperately seeking her out.

He found her in the corner, wearing her school uniform, playing the Sailor V game. Her cheeks were tinged pink from laughing, wispy tendrils of hair framing the delicate contours of her face. He was momentarily overwhelmed by the sight of her, so it took a second before he realized that she was not alone. She stood, hands perched on the enticing swell of her hips, as she conversed with a girl with short, blue hair. He recognized her immediately.

He wasn't sure if it was the power of the Golden Kingdom, but in his previous life as Endymion, he'd always possessed the ability to see through the powerful glamor that had always protected the Senshi's identities. This was why he knew, without a doubt, that the girl beside his Usako was the Senshi of intelligence, Sailor Mercury.

He took a moment to focus, allowing the golden threads of his energy to brush across Usagi's. He suppressed a groan, shuddering with the connection he felt to her, as he discreetly prodded the bright tapestry of her silvery light.

She seemed fine. She was delighted to have met a new friend, her open heart unfurling with love and compassion. There was only a small pocket of doubt, undoubtedly left over from her recent battle with the Youma, threaded throughout her core. He was satisfied that she was handling the powers of the Moon Senshi relatively well. Even after he let go of the connection, he could still feel her warm glow reaching out for him.

"Why don't you go talk to her already?"

He jumped, startled, as a voice pierced through his gentle musings. He blinked, lifting his gaze to fix them onto Motoki's smirking expression as he stood behind the counter, a glass and a dishrag in his hands, as he studied Mamoru with amusement.

Mamoru involuntarily grimaced. He hadn't even noticed the arcade part-timer's approach.

He shifted his focus, the heat rising in his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Motoki's smile widened, his eyes glinting knowingly. "Mamoru, you've been staring at Usagi for a solid ten minutes now. When did you start crushing on her _anyways_?" He probed, his tone tinged with confusion and curiosity.

Motoki's confusion _did_ make sense. As far as he knew, a mere two days ago, he hadn't been able to stand within one foot of Usagi without teasing her mercilessly. He remembered many sigh-filled lectures demanding to know why he felt the need to torture her so.

Mamoru raked nervous fingers through his hair. He hadn't been able to explain his attraction to her then, and he couldn't do it now. Though, he was slightly embarrassed that he'd been caught staring at her with longing.

"Well, uh," he stammered, stopping as his resolve strengthened. "You know, I think you're right," he agreed. "I'm going to talk to her." He moved more confidently than he felt as he stood to go to her, leaving a wide-eyed, open mouthed Motoki in his wake.

"Wow, Ami! You're so good at this!" Usagi gushed as she leaned over the Sailor V machine, her blonde pigtails sweeping over her shoulder across the console that Ami was expertly button mashing with a small smile on her face.

Mamoru silently moved behind them, leaning down to look at the game console. "I don't know about that," he scoffed with a smirk. "It doesn't look that hard."

Usagi's shoulders instantly stiffened, and she refused to look at him as she raised her chin, sniffing indignantly. _She was so damn adorable_. He wanted to see the fire burn hotly in her eyes, her cheeks tinged an enticing pink, just like it did every time he'd teased her.

Ami looked up, startled at the intrusion and he held his hand out to the blue-haired girl whose delicate brows were knit into a wary frown. He remembered that Mercury had been reserved and cautious in her previous life as well.

"Hello, I'm Chiba Mamoru," he introduced himself warmly with a grin quirked onto his lips as she slowly took his hand. Her frown deepened the moment their hands touched as she subconsciously felt the slight spark of recognition that passed between them.

"Mizuno Ami," she replied curtly, quickly pulling away.

Usagi huffed furiously beside them. "What are you doing, Baka!?" she hissed, her fists clenched in anger, perched on her hips as she glared at him.

Despite her curt question and the flash of irritation that he felt curling around her, he noticed that she carefully stepped back when his arm grazed hers, eliciting a tingle of electricity that sizzled between them. His grin widened as he shifted his gaze entirely on her.

She was affected by the intensity, and he noted that she faltered, slightly confused as she swallowed nervously. She was adorable with her face flushed with anger, her lips pursed, as she scowled up at him expectantly.

 _Had she said something?_ He couldn't remember, he was so mesmerized by the curl of her lips, the softly contoured edges of her face, the silver freckles hidden in the baby blue of her eyes.

He heard her breath quicken with a sharp intake of air, parting her lips as he took a step towards her. Just because he couldn't stand the distance between them, because he wished, more than anything that she could only remember everything that they meant to each other, he leaned forward and tugged on one of her golden pigtails, reverently running the silky strand between his thumb and forefinger.

It was only when the threads of her shock and confusion registered, overcoming everything else she was feeling, that he realized how out of character this was for him. He was moving too quickly, _he knew that he wa_ s, and he abruptly took a step back.

He panicked, afraid to scare her away, and he quickly cleared his throat and blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. "Just wanted to see if it was connected to your head, Odango."

It was the wrong thing to say, and he inwardly groaned, irritated by how many of the tendencies that belonged to the Mamoru of the old timeline were still deeply embedded into his personality. He couldn't escape it, and he cringed when she gasped with outrage.

"How dare you!" She sputtered furiously, and he was alarmed when he felt a twinge of hurt threading throughout her irritation. "Why do you have to be— to be—" She didn't finish her sentence, choking on tears as she clumsily swiveled around to leave.

He was horrified, his heart pounding in his chest, shame building in the pit of his stomach because he'd hurt her. He was the Prince of Earth with access to all of her emotions and to every single beautiful memory that they had ever shared and, somehow, he'd still managed to mess it up.

He involuntarily cursed under his breath, furious with himself, as he grasped her wrist before she could flee from the arcade. "Wait, please, Usagi," he pleaded. "I'm so sorry."

He had no doubt that she had no intention of stopping. She was fully prepared to run out of there. He must have surprised her, though, and she halted, turning back towards him, her expression a mask of startled disbelief.

The physical contact of his fingers gently holding her wrist sent sparks flying, and he knew she could feel it, too, as her gaze fixed unblinkingly onto his face.

"Usagi, I'm just going to get a milkshake, but I'll be over by the counter there if you need me," Ami interrupted, her tone wary, tinged with concern. She was probably trying to figure out what it was that was happening between them, too. He wondered if her eyes were flashing with the intelligence of the dormant Senshi of Mercury. Though his curiosity was not enough to pull his gaze away from Usagi.

Usagi blinked and cleared her throat. "Okay, Ami," she responded without taking her eyes off of him. The physical attraction between them was sending threads of confusion through her and, since he didn't think she intended to go anymore, he released her, taking a small step back.

 _He needed to fix this_. He knew that the ultimate goal here was to save his General's, but he couldn't just watch her do it on her own this time. He wanted to be a part of her life.

He inhaled deeply, offering her a sheepish smile. "Look, Usagi, I honestly don't mean to be such a jerk," he began, desperate to salvage this. "I was actually going to ask you to show me how to play the game before I let my mouth get the best of me." He'd had no intention of asking her about Sailor V. Not at all. It was the first thing that popped into his head. He didn't want her to leave just yet. He'd been looking forward to seeing her all day.

She arched a golden brow, eyes glistening distrustfully as she carefully considered him. "You want me to show you how to play Sailor V? _Seriously_?" She tilted her head to the side and placed her delicate hands on her hips, eyes narrowing with thinly veiled suspicion.

He swallowed thickly, trying not to think about how badly he wanted to kiss her as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I swear, I do! Truce!" he offered, inwardly sighing with relief, the tension easing from his shoulders, as he felt her anger wane and watched as her stance softened slightly.

"Well, okay then," she agreed, though her eyes still shone with distrust and confusion. "I guess I can show you how to play."

He smiled softly to reassure her, but that only seemed to confuse her more. _Had he been that much of a jerk?_ She moved beside him, holding herself stiffly, especially when her arm brushed against his. Luckily the awkwardness only lasted for a moment as he cleared his throat and turned to face the game console that he'd seen Usagi play on multiple occasions without the desire to ever really try it himself.

It was just an arcade game, though. How hard could it possibly be? Wordlessly, Usagi fed some change into the game and he knitted his brow in concentration as he tried to get the little cartoon Sailor V to move across the blinking landscape through obstacles. He considered himself relatively intelligent and, while he hadn't spent much time on these kinds of games before, he didn't think it would be a difficult thing to master. He'd meant to impress her with his awesomeness, but instead, he miserably failed as, no matter how he tried, he couldn't beat it. She shouted instructions at him and even helped guide the joystick once or twice, but every time, the silly cartoon Youma obliterated him.

His eyes narrowed angrily, and he swore that the little-cartooned Sailor V stuck her tongue out at him mockingly. "Ugh!" He exclaimed and kicked the game hard, growling with frustration.

He'd fought real-life battles, with real-life monsters. This was just a stupid game, right? It didn't necessarily mean he'd failed. Still, he closed his eyes, sighing in defeat, his face burning red-hot with embarrassment as he resigned himself to the fact that he'd probably just ruined everything.

Suddenly, _she laughed_.

The sound washed over him in warm waves as his eyes flew open and he peered down at her in startled surprise. She stared back up at him, her eyes shining brightly, as she pressed slender fingers against her mouth in an attempt to restrain the genuine giggle that spilled from her lips.

He instantly relaxed, overjoyed by her amusement as he chuckled with her. "I guess I'm not very good at that," he conceded, and her laughter began in earnest. He grinned at the sound, her amusement spreading warmth throughout his chest.

"Oh— Mamo— Mamoru! You —were— awful, but you —just— just kept trying!" He could barely make out what she was saying as she struggled to get the words out in between bouts of laughter.

His heart skipped a beat, breath caught in his throat because _this girl_ —the bright, carefree beauty in front of him— she was _everything_ to him.

He tried to keep a neutral expression on his face, though he wasn't sure he succeeded when he answered her. "Oh, come on," he teased warmly. "I'm not that bad. Jeez, Usagi. Cut a guy some slack here."

He watched, totally entranced, as her laughter subsided and she graced him with a disarmingly beautiful smile. "I'm sorry, that was awful for me to say," she apologized, though he didn't detect a note of remorse in her tone. "It was kind of nice to see that you're not so good at everything."

His smile faded, and he frowned, thoroughly confused by her remark. "I'm not good at a lot of things, Usagi."

She snorted with an exaggerated eye-roll. "Oh please, Mamoru," she scoffed, "you're always making fun of me for my failing grades. Mister I'm-so-smart-and-sophisticated." He could tell that she was trying to keep her tone light and playful, but he could feel the genuine hurt that was layered beneath her words.

It took everything he had not to grit his teeth. The Mamoru Chiba that did not remember who she was, that had stupidly spent all of his time brooding, was one hundred percent a stupid jerk. He'd been such a stubborn idiot. It was a miracle that she'd ever managed to _like_ him in their previous timeline, let alone _love_ him.

He took a deep breath, gaining his composure again. "If it makes you feel any better, I fell asleep in class today."

Her eyes widened, surprised, as her expression softened, and she offered him a grateful smile. "I don't believe you, but thanks for saying that," she said, then leaned over, her hair brushing across his forearm as she peered up at him conspiratorially. "You know, I do try very hard, but I just _hate_ school!" she admitted and began a rant about her teacher, Sensei Haruna, and how she was always late no matter how much she tried to be on time.

"It's my dreams, you know. They're so wonderful! I can't get out of bed," she whispered with a sheepish grin curled onto her lips.

She sucked in a sharp breath of air, a red blush sweeping across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as she averted her eyes in embarrassment. He wondered if she'd realized how close she'd moved towards him during their conversation. The silvery brightness inside of her recognizing how she felt for him, even when her mind did not. She bit her lip as if she thought she'd said too much. It would be so easy to lower his head and press his lips onto hers. To nibble on the lip that was currently poised between her teeth. He did lean down a little bit, furtively breathing in her scent, desperately missing her. _His Usako_.

He felt like he was in a trance as the cobalt blue of his eyes firmly held her gaze. "What kind of dreams?" he asked quietly, watching as her lips parted and her breathing quickened under the intensity of his tender stare.

She let out a small puff of air as if she'd forgotten how to breathe, and it was warm as it fanned across his face. "I—I'm a princess," she sighed softly, "standing in a garden of roses." His eyes widened in surprise, and he wondered if her dreams were flashes of the memories that he could see so clearly in his mind. His beautiful, tenderhearted Moon Princess laughing as she twirled under the moonlight in the gardens that he'd loved, though not _nearly_ as much as he loved her.

The overwhelming need to hold her was unbearable. He'd never wanted anything as badly as he wanted to be with her again. To be able to sweep her into his arms and take her away from _all of this._ Instead, he shook his head to clear it and forced himself to take a small step back.

She frowned because he'd broken the trance, and he could tell that she was confused by the sudden distance he'd put between them. No matter how much he wanted to tell her everything, pull her away, help her remember, there was a reason he'd been granted this gift. He had a mission, and _she wasn't ready_.

He coughed, shifting restlessly, as he buried his hands in his pockets. He knew that their time today would soon be coming to an end, and while he had made some progress in mending her feelings towards him, he was unwilling to just let her leave without some concrete plan to see her again.

"You know, Usagi. If you want, I could always help you. I wouldn't mind tutoring you," he offered, his tone hopeful as he studied her reaction.

She frowned. "What?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

He laughed, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I know you hate school, but I've been told that I'm a pretty good teacher," he implored. "We could do it here, at the arcade. You know, thirty minutes every other day..." He trailed off at the look of horror on her face.

She grimaced at the insanity of the idea, " _Study_? At the _arcade_?"

His responding chuckle was relieved. It was the thought of studying more than spending time with him that bothered her. "What if I buy you a milkshake?" he bribed, and just like he knew they would, her eyes brightened.

She pursed her lips, humming as she considered it.

"What if I threw in a burger and some fries too?" he added, thoroughly enjoying the array of adorable facial expressions that crossed her face. He recalled that both Serenity and Usagi had possessed insatiable appetites.

"Okay!" she laughed brightly, "deal!"

He opened his mouth, intending to firmly set a date when they were interrupted by small, plaintive mewl. "Meroww."

Mamoru's startled gaze snapped onto the cat at their feet in surprise. His eyes narrowed as he took note of the crescent-shaped moon on her forehead. _Luna_.

Usagi gingerly picked her up and graced him with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Mamoru! I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow," she called as she twisted around, a flurried frenzy of energy as she flew out of the arcade. He stared after her, feeling breathless and bewildered. She took all the bright energy with her when she left the room, leaving him with a longing ache in the pit of his stomach that only she had the ability to take away.

oOo

He awoke, a terror that did not belong to him tearing through his chest, as he bolted up with a harshly muttered expletive and stumbled off of the couch in his living room where he'd stupidly fallen asleep.

He wished that he had memorized the date of every single attack in the previous timeline. If he had, he would have remembered that Jadeite was going to attack tonight. "Usako!" Her name tore from his lips as he felt the pull in his chest, an indication that she was in trouble, and she needed him.

In one swift motion, he jumped from his balcony, transforming quickly into Tuxedo Kamen on the way down. He forced himself to swallow down the fear lodged in his throat as he concentrated, pulling from the energy around him to locate her. The moment he felt the gentle tug of her pure light, his body moved of its own accord, bringing him directly where he needed to be. Ami's cram school. _He remembered this fight._

When he found her, she was screaming. The sound a mixture of agony and fear that elicited every protective instinct he possessed. He could hear the pounding beat of his heart in his ears as he weaved through Mercury's mist, dodging desks, cubicles and makeshift baffles, towards the sound of Usagi's voice.

It didn't matter that he'd gone through this battle before. He'd already forgotten that they'd fought this youma and won. Because the love of his life was currently stapled to the wall, enveloped in a Youmas sharp paper vines. The monster was shrieking like a banshee as it dashed towards her with long putrid green nails that were as sharp as knives.

"Sailor Moon!"

It was sailor Mercury screaming out in dismay, the newest Senshi well aware that she wasn't going to reach her in time.

" _Someone_! Please, _help_ me!"

Usagi's pleas of terror tore into him. It ripped him apart until he couldn't breathe. He should have conjured the roses and split her free as he'd done the first time, but the sight of her plastered against the wall, pleading for her life, so terribly afraid and exposed, _broke him._

"Sailor Moon!"

He cried out her name, his tone hoarse as he wrapped his body around her, shielding her with his cape, his limbs trembling with the power of the Golden Kingdom. The energy coiled up tightly in his chest, simmering hotly, before it burst forth from his body, slicing through the mist and the Youma that screeched before disappearing with a puff of black smoke.

Despite the undeniable defeat, he was still trembling with the panic and terror, that had coursed through him at the sight of her so helpless. He wasn't thinking straight as he clawed at the vines holding her, ripping them down with a blinding ferocity.

It was only when she fell into his arms with a soft whimper, and he held her safely cradled against his chest that his mind began to clear.

She was panting, her gloved fingers curled into the ruffled seams of his crisp white tuxedo shirt, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered, her voice muffled as her warm breath fanned across his skin. "How did you do that? You saved me."

He inhaled sharply, alarmed by the realization. He was not the one that should have killed this youma. _Damn_. What had he done? He steadied her, his hands still settled lightly on her hips, as he took a step back. She blinked up at him, her eyes trusting, wide, and expectant.

"Well, well, _well_. I thought we were only dealing with one stupid Sailor brat, and now, look what we have here." Mamoru hissed a shocked breath of air through his teeth at the sound of that voice. He was quick to swivel around, protectively shielding Usagi as he peered up at what had once been his best friend. _Jadeite_. "I guess I was wrong. Only something incredibly powerful could have killed my monster with a burst of light." The emerald green of his eyes was hard, unyielding as he studied them shrewdly hovering above them from a bubble of darkness. "How _interesting_."

Mamoru stepped back, pressing himself against Usagi, as he choked on the raw emotion that lodged in his throat at the sight of his long-lost friend, the brother that he so clearly remembered from their past. He was overwhelmed by flashes and visions of his general, smiling, loyal, and protective.

Instead, he looked into the hardened gaze of one of the Dark Kingdom Kings. His face contorted into a sneer of hatred. It was a look so similar to Beryl's that the bile rose in his throat at the sight.

"Jadeite!" he pleaded, and the blonde generals' eyes widened, startled, as his eyes narrowed on him. "Please, don't do this!"

 _He needed to save his friend._

"Sailor Moon! Do it now!"

Luna's voice was surprisingly loud given the size of her, but Beryl's King was distracted, his gaze focused on him, so he didn't expect what happened next.

It took a moment for Mamoru to realize that Usagi has slipped out from behind him. He was frozen in place, confused by what was happening as he watched her nod with poised determination. "Right! I have this!" She yelled, and he shook his head in disbelief.

This had _never_ happened before. He'd _changed_ things.

"Moon, Tiara, Boomerang!" She cried, and he watched as if in slow motion, as the Tiara burst from her hands and flew towards Jadeite. The general's eyes widened in horror.

He couldn't let this happen."Sailor Moon! No!" Mamoru cried, kneeling down before lunging for his general, crashing into him and yanking him onto the ground just moments before the boomerang would have torn through his chest.

Jadeite's eyes were clouded with confusion, and he shoved Mamoru away, jumping back with a sneer curled on his lips. "This isn't over!" he threatened then disappeared in a burst of black smoke.

That had been a close call, and he could still feel the tainted energy of what had been his friend lingering in the room. The touch of a soft hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts and he was quick to swivel around, the silken material of his cape fluttering with the movement as he turned to stare into Usagi's soft baby blue eyes. They were full and filled with a mixture of bewildered concern.

"Sailor Moon! Get away from him. He's our enemy!" The hissing warning came from Luna that was poised, back arched, beside Mercury.

He shook his head in denial. "I'm not," he protested, clutching Sailor Moon's hand in desperation. "I'm _not_ your enemy."

She didn't hesitate. "I believe you," she whispered, but he could feel her confusion and the swirling uncertainty in her heart.

At that moment, he suddenly became overwhelmed by everything; Jadeite, Usagi, and the suffocating task assigned to him. The memories that had been a gift from Pluto, for the very first time, felt like an enormous burden he needed to carry alone.

He shouldn't have done it, but he pulled her towards him again, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing the palms of his hands onto the small of her back, as he urged her forward, crushing her small form against his chest. He didn't know what her reaction was going to be, but he buried his face in her hair, needing to feel her in his embrace, to breathe in her scent. He breathed a sigh of relief as he met no resistance, and she melted against him.

"Sailor Moon!"

This time it was Mercury who stood poised to attack, ready to protect her friend should there be any indication that he was going to hurt her.

He reluctantly pulled away, and she cried out in pain, startling him. He looked down and noticed, for the first time, that he had grazed a deep, jagged, gash on her arm. His eyes widened in alarm as he couldn't recall her being wounded in their previous timeline. His eyes darkened with the realization that she may very well have been injured, but he wouldn't have known. He hadn't stuck around long enough after any of their battles to find out.

"It's okay, Sailor Moon," he whispered comfortingly and placed his hand gently on top of her wound. He concentrated on the energy within the earth, pulled it through him and channeled the warm light that burst from his fingertips, instantly healing her.

She gasped as she stared down at her undamaged arm, which should have been puckered and bleeding from the wound, with shock. He glanced into the wary eyes of her Senshi behind her and knew it was time to go.

"Until we meet again, Sailor Moon," he whispered wistfully as he caressed her face, then turned and took off into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Jadeite awakens

**A/N:** Wonder what's going to happen in this chapter? HINT, the title chapters I came up with were decidedly _not_ very creative. I kept them anyway, cause, well, I'm still not creative with chapter titles. For all the beautiful readers that have read the old version ( _You're rereading this? You're amazing, and I love you!)_ You will see that this chapter is not at all like the original. I hope you liked this better. **Ninjette Twitch** totally does, and she watched me reread this thing like 7000 times, (I'm sure at one point she was like, OMG, Seriously. STOP. ( **side bracket:** Ninjette Twitch says that she did not think this, she was always excited to see what I wrote. Because she's amazing. And I don't deserve her) ←- **Side bracket end** )

Please let me know what you think!

 _ **Edited October, 2019**_

 **Original author's note:**

Guys! _There isn't one?_ Seriously? Holy, past Beej88, you SUCK. On behalf of Past Beej. I say THANK YOU to all who reviewed, followed and favorited.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jadeite awakens**

 _He was breathless as the soft, supple curves of her lithe form pressed against the hardened contours of his. Her thin, white silk gown was the only barrier keeping him from running his fingers along the creamy smooth softness of her skin like he wanted to. Instead, he bunched the billowing fabric of her dress up to her hips in his hands, tugging at the material, silently contemplating ripping it off entirely. They were standing in the middle of his garden, though, and despite being lost in a lust-filled haze, he was still protective of his little Moon Princess. He would never disrespect the woman he loved by having his way with her out in the open._

 _She wasn't making it easy, though. The way she whimpered with need into his mouth, her tongue intermingled with his. The aching way she raked her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck as she ground her hips against him was making it very hard to follow through with all of his good intentions._

 _Everything about this woman; her sweet nature, the fierceness of her love, the way she passionately responded to him, it was all so damn intoxicating._

 _She was consuming him, and he growled, the sound ripping from his throat as he tugged her gown up a little higher, trailed his fingers along the smooth, silky softness of her thigh that he palmed possessively before hoisting it around his waist. His other hand at the small of her back, deftly urging her closer, pressing her hips flush against his._

 _The silvery threads of her light flared, sizzling with love and lust, and his need to have her became practically unbearable as it twirled and fused with the golden threads of his energy. The connection nearly knocked him onto his knees._

 _She felt the intensity of it, too, because she gasped, her slender fingers knitting tightly in his hair as she tore her lips from his, gasping on a whispered moan of pleasure._

 _His breathing was labored, and it intermingled with her tiny puffs of breath between them as he pressed his forehead onto hers. He released her thigh, his hands encasing her hips before they slowly, sensuously, ran up the length of her sides, pausing in his gentle exploration only so that he could raise them to cradle her face._

 _She exhaled a shaky breath of air. "Endymion," she panted, "what was that?"_

 _Serenity, as the Moon Princess, possessed her own brand of power. So, he wasn't surprised that she could feel the profound depths of the bond between them as well._

 _He was breathless as he tilted his head down to lightly press a kiss onto the tip of her nose. "It's a little difficult to explain."_

 _There was quite a bit of information that they had yet to discuss; his abilities and the power he wielded. He fully intended to, though, because he was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman, and she needed to know everything about him._

 _He could feel the threads of lust flaring inside of her again, and he groaned, leaning forward to trail his lips along the slender curve of her neck. "Serenity," he whispered against the flushed skin of her bare shoulder. "You consume me."_

 _His fingers wove through the golden tendrils of hair framing her face as he tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck even more. He nipped gently at the sensitive patch of skin beneath her ear._

 _Her responding gasp of pleasure was immensely satisfying as she clutched at him even more tightly, trembling in his embrace._

 _"Endymion."_

 _His name whispered with such longing on such beautifully kissable lips was almost his undoing. He pressed his mouth against the tender shell of her ear. "I need you, Serenity."_

 _He meant it with every fiber of his being. He needed her like he needed to breathe. His life was irrevocably intertwined with hers forever. He could feel it. He was sure she felt it, too, so he was surprised when her body suddenly stiffened in his arms. He heard her audible intake of air and felt the cords of lust within her wane into sorrow._

 _He pulled back, alarmed because he didn't understand what he could have said to have caused that reaction._

 _He cupped her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze as he searched her face. "Sere, what is it? What did I say?"_

 _He watched, horrified, as her lower lip quivered and her eyes welled with glistening tears. "Endymion, I— I'm sorry," she choked, her voice breaking with emotion. "I wanted to be okay with just this. I know what we have is impossible in— in the light of day, but I don't want to be just your mistress anymore."_

 _He inhaled sharply at her words, his eyes widening, appalled by the thought of her as his mistress. Was that what she thought she was to him?_

 _The tears fell from her eyes, coursing down the slopes of her face and beading the long black lashes that swept across the tops of her cheeks as she averted her gaze._

 _He swallowed, angry with himself for not making his intentions infinitely clear. "Sere," he rasped, "look at me."_

 _The uncertainty swirling in the glistening pools of her eyes, as she lifted them to meet his, broke his heart._

 _With a possessive growl, he brushed a chaste, yet firm kiss across her lips before pulling back again. "I love you, Sere," he impassioned with vehemence, sweeping the pads of his thumbs along the angled curve of her cheekbones. "You have never been, nor will you ever be, my mistress. You're everything to me."_

 _He meant every single word. He'd always intended to fight through the taboo that enshrouded their love for each other. He wanted her. Not just by the cover of darkness. He wanted her to be his wife._

 _He'd been amiss, apparently, in conveying that to her though because his sweet, precious, tender-hearted Moon princess burst into tears._

 _He would have pulled her back into his arms, kissed her senseless until he'd thoroughly convinced her that he meant it, except that, at that moment, his garden lit up in a flash of fiery red light._

 _It was so bright that he was momentarily blinded. The powers inside of him sparked and simmered with warning. His heart rate quickened as adrenaline coursed through his veins at the potential threat that burst into the clearing in front of them._

 _He instinctively stepped in front of Serenity, protectively shielding her, as he blinked into the brightness that began to fade._

 _In its place stood a powerful, straight-backed Senshi. Her black hair and red pleated skirt rippling around her from the force of her landing. He assumed, by the circle of singed grass around her, that he was currently facing the fire Senshi, Sailor Mars._

 _Her purple eyes narrowed; her red lips pressed into a grim, angry-looking line. He inhaled sharply, his palms crackling dangerously with golden energy in response to the furious intensity present in her gaze._

 _It was the first time he was meeting one of the Senshi up close, as they were always careful to keep their distance; silently protecting Serenity from afar. On occasion, he would sense a wisp of their energy, their elemental powers amplifying the threaded pieces of power flowing through them._

 _He was not a fool. He knew that they did not approve, but these women were essential staples in Serenity's life. He'd ultimately hoped to convince them that he was meant to be with their royal charge. It was very apparent, though, judging by the rage currently swirling in Sailor Mars, that gaining Senshi favor was not going to be happening any time soon._

 _The presence of this particular Senshi was setting his nerves on edge. Her energy was a blinding, threaded tapestry of pride and power. There was an ancient wisdom within it, but there was also a fire-fueled fury that was currently directed at him._

 _She raised gloved hands, a swirling fireball sparking before hovering above her palms. "Step away from her, Prince of Earth," she demanded fiercely through gritted teeth. "Before I obliterate you with the power of fire."_

 _His muscles coiled tightly, his shoulders stiffening in response to the Senshi's threat. Step away? His eyes darkened, and he suppressed a growl of rage at the implication of her statement. Did she truly believe that he would ever hurt Serenity? Was she really implying that his princess needed protection from him?_

 _Before he could respond with all the anger he felt at the audacity of her words, there was a sudden flash of grey. Jadeite appeared, standing protectively in front of them as he faced Sailor Mars with a deathly calm expression on his face._

 _With his jaw clenched tightly, stance poised in preparation, Jadeite took a step towards the Senshi. "Lower your hands, Sailor Mars." His tone was quiet, but there was a forceful impact uttered in every word._

 _For a moment, the Senshi's expression softened, her eyes flashing with uncertainty. Endymion felt her resolve waver for only a moment before she steeled herself against his General._

 _"Move, Jadeite," she commanded, the ball of fire in her hands flaring hotly with the intensity of her emotions._

 _Endymion's eyes widened with dawning realization. The energy pulsing between their protectors was tangible; threads of simmering passion that were so familiar. Whatever reason that had pulled the Senshi of Mars to his garden this evening had nothing to do with them and everything to do with Jadeite._

 _Jadeite took another cautious step towards the Senshi. "The princess isn't in any danger, Athena," he stated, his gaze steady as the corner of his lips quirked into a smirk. "And that's not why you're here."_

 _It was at that moment that Serenity slipped out from behind him, her expression soft and filled with compassion. "Mars, truly, I'm fine."_

 _He shouldn't have done it, but his body was thrumming with the need to protect her from the suffocating, overwhelming emotions sizzling between their protectors. Without thinking, his arms curled around her waist as he pulled her back against him._

 _Mars's eyes lit up with fury, clearly misunderstanding Endymion's intentions, as she roared with rage. "Mars, Fire, Attack!"_

 _The fireball burst from her gloved hand, spiraling, as it sliced through the air, blazing hotly, as it exploded straight toward Jadeite._

 _The General expertly rolled to the side, easily dodging the assault before he leaped into the air, crashing into Sailor Mars. She cried out as they collided, rolling onto the grass, with their limbs intertwined. He landed on top of her and promptly pinned her wrists above her head._

 _The Senshi hissed with unrestrained fury. "GET OFF OF ME!" she roared, breathing labored with exertion as the strangled sound burst from her lips._

 _Jadeite ignored her rage, a scowl fixed onto his face as he glared down at her. "No," he spat, "why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I told you everything was fine!" She bucked against him, growling with rage as she tried desperately to throw him off of her. Although Mars possessed the elemental power of fire, physically, Jadeite was stronger._

 _The general's scowl faded, and his expression softened as his gaze tenderly swept over her face. "Why don't you just admit that they aren't the real reason you're angry?"_

 _His softly whispered words only served to make her pause for a moment before the Senshi hissed furiously through her teeth. "I am not going to admit anything," she seethed, "I hate you, Jadeite. Do you hear me? I HATE YOU!"_

 _Endymion felt a flash of pain course through his friend as a look of uncertainty crossed his face. It quickly passed, though, because Jadeite noted the tears gathering in the corners of Mars' eyes at the same time that Endymion did._

 _They gave her away, and Jadeite sighed softly. "Athena, you stupid, maddening, girl," he groaned and crushed his lips onto hers._

 _She struggled for only a moment before passionately returning his embrace._

 _Serenity gasped, took a step towards them, her eyes wide with confusion. He placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. She lifted her gaze to meet his, a question glinting in her eyes._

 _He smiled wryly in response with a nonchalant shrug. The energy in the air was tangible proof that his friend had fallen in love_.

oOo

He hadn't talked to her in a week, and he was starting to feel a little pathetic as he found himself missing the sound of her voice. The memories, while definitely a blessing, were frustrating when the intense emotions he felt were not reciprocated by the recipient of his affections. He supposed he was destined to be consumed by his obsession with the Moon Princess no matter what timeline he was living in.

He smiled pitifully at the thought as he took a sip from his coffee cup, sitting in his usual spot at the arcade counter as he turned the page in one of his school books.

The bell on the arcade door jingled noisily, and for the twentieth time that evening, he was disappointed when it wasn't her. He wondered if he'd gone this long without seeing her in the original timeline as well. Would he have noticed, back then, if she hadn't shown up at the arcade for a week? He shook his head, the corner of his lips curled up into a half-smile of self-disgust. _No_. He probably wouldn't have.

Motoki interrupted his thoughts, leaning over the counter, a coffee pot in hand with an inquisitive quirk of his eyebrow. "Hey, ready for another cup?"

Mamoru shook his head, there really wasn't any point in sticking around the arcade if she wasn't going to be here. "No, thank you," he declined politely. "I think I'm going to head off soon." With a disappointed sigh that he couldn't suppress, he snapped his book shut, the stool scraping along the floor as he stood to leave.

He froze, suddenly, as the door opened and he was assaulted by the warm, burst of silvery brightness that he'd been craving all week. "Hey, Motoki!" She was like a swirling hurricane of light, the threads of her energy automatically connecting with his.

He swallowed, his gaze greedily sweeping over her, as she hopped up onto a barstool. She stumbled a little, and he bit back an adoring smile as he watched her cheeks flush with embarrassment before she turned towards him and graced him with a shy, tentative smile. He sank back down onto the barstool, returning her smile with a soft one of his own.

Motoki smirked, amused, as he leaned over and refilled Mamoru's coffee cup before turning back towards Usagi. "Hi, Usagi," he greeted warmly. "I haven't seen you in a while! Don't tell me that you've found a better sailor V game at a different arcade?"

Usagi giggled at Motoki's teasing tone. "Oh, come on now! What a horrible thing to say, Motoki!" Mamoru couldn't help the way his lips quirked up into a grin, delighted by the waves of happiness that were currently curled around her.

She leaned over, her smile widening to reveal dimples. "I've been spending a lot of time at the shrine, actually," she admitted. "I've been helping my new friend look for a missing girl. She's a Miko."

When Mamoru finally managed to pull his gaze away from the very kissable curve of Usagi's lips, her words registered, and his grin instantly faded. His brow furrowed into a frown as he tried to mentally calculate where they were in the timeline.

Judging by Usagi's statements, she'd just located another one of her Senshi. He recalled that the fiery Sailor Mars was a shrine Priestess in this lifetime. The memories of missing children and the infamous ghost bus flashed briefly through his mind. There was going to be another attack from Jadeite soon.

Motoki chuckled, pulling Mamoru's attention back towards them. "Wow," he replied, his tone indulgent. "It sounds like you've been busy. Do you want a milkshake?"

Usagi's face lit up, her smile brilliant, her eyes bright with excitement. "Oh! Yes, please, Motoki!" Mamoru's hand tightened around his coffee cup, and he cleared his throat to cover up the involuntary groan that rose in his throat. _Damn_. Was there _anyone_ else in here that could see her _glowing_ like _that_?

His breath caught in his throat when she tilted her head to the side, directing the full brightness of her stare onto him. "Also, please add a burger and fries, Motoki," she amended, a wry grin curling onto her lips, as she leaned forward, perched her elbow on the counter, and propped her dainty chin onto her palm. "You can charge Mamoru for my order."

Motoki paused for a second, clearly confused, before meeting Mamoru's gaze with a raised eyebrow. Mamoru simply shrugged; the corner of his lips quirked into a half-smile. He was just glad that Usagi was calling him Mamoru instead of Baka.

Motoki chuckled in response. "Alright, Usagi," he replied, tone tinged with amusement. "Milkshake, burger, and fries coming right up. I'll be sure to give the bill to Mamoru."

When Motoki turned, making his way to the kitchen, Mamoru slid his gaze onto Usagi, raising one brow with a questioning quirk that elicited a nervous giggle from her.

Her cheeks flushed a warm pink. "What?" she chimed lightly. "You _did_ say that you were going to buy me dinner!"

He chuckled softly. "I distinctly remember that there was a studying stipulation," he replied with a wry grin of amusement, his eyes firmly fixed onto the soft contours of her face.

His grin faded as the pink tinge on her face turned into a crimson red, and she visibly swallowed. Quickly averting her gaze as her fingers flicked at an invisible piece of lint on her shirt. He was confused by the rope of nervous energy that he suddenly felt threading through her.

She shifted in her seat, cleared her throat, before bravely meeting his gaze. "Well, that's actually why I'm here."

She coughed nervously as she leaned over, her silken blonde tresses sweeping forward as she pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper from her bag. He frowned, uneasy by the way she self-consciously flattened the piece of paper on the counter and bit her lower lip, peeking back up at him through a fringe of lacy, black lashes.

He fought the urge to comfort her. Instead, he leaned forward and offered her an encouraging smile. "What is it, Usagi?"

She exhaled slowly, giggling nervously again, as she slid the piece of paper across the counter towards him. He wasn't sure what to expect, but his eyes widened as he noted the big red 20 written on the top of what looked like a math test. Dimly, he remembered that this particular test had been tossed at his head in the previous timeline, and he bit the inside of his lip. He'd always known that school had never really been her forte, but this was really bad.

He coughed and tried, unsuccessfully, to bite back a teasing grin. "Usagi, this is —um," he cleared his throat, scratching at the back of his head as he tried to think of the right words to say that wouldn't hurt her feelings. Which, he knew, he'd done often in the previous timeline. "Well, it's not great. I mean, ah, it could definitely be better…"

His gaze snapped up at the sound of her laughter, and he noted that the threads of nervous embarrassment had wholly disappeared as she stared at him with amusement twinkling in her eyes. "Don't worry, Mamoru," she reassured sweetly. "I know it's really bad. I honestly meant to study, but I…" she trailed off, her smile fading and her eyes downcast before she cleared her throat to continue. "Well, you know me," she forced a laugh with a dismissive wave. "I get distracted so easily."

She was lying, and in the previous timeline, he might have snorted and dismissed her exactly like she was trying to get him to do right now. He wasn't that baka anymore, though, and he pressed his lips into a grim, determined line, jaw clenched tightly as he scrutinized the piece of paper. He swallowed thickly, noting the date written at the top beside her messily scrawled name. It was dated for the day after her first Youma attack.

He lifted his gaze, careful to keep his expression neutral as he forcibly fought back the wave of sorrow that washed over him at the discovery. His sweet, little Usako deserved so much more than this. She should have been reborn into a _normal_ life. One without battles, Senshi and monsters crawling through the night in search of her. _Why couldn't he give that to her?_

He must have fixed his stare on her for a little too long because her cheeks flushed, the cords of embarrassment in her energy roaring back to life as she began to wring her hands together in a nervous habit that he'd so often witnessed in Serenity.

"Look, I know it's bad, and well, this is so _embarrassing_ ," she began uncomfortably, "I would ask Ami to help me. She's totally a certified genius but, well, you _did_ offer."

She was stuttering, squirming uncomfortably under the intensity of his gaze. He was quick to put her out of her misery. "Usagi," he interrupted softly, his gaze tender. "Come here."

Her head snapped up, her expression startled as she chewed on her lower lip, quietly considering him. He wondered if she was going to ignore his request, and for a moment, he was _sure_ she was going to leave.

He was infinitely relieved when she slid off her stool, laughing nervously as she clumsily shuffled towards him. She halted, took a deep breath, and tentatively hopped up to seat herself on the stool beside him. She was so close now, he could feel the heat radiating from her body, the electricity between them crackling with anticipation.

He swiveled his stool around so that he was facing her. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her pupils dilate, her lips parting on a barely audible intake of breath, as his knees brushed across her thigh. It was the silver light inside of her, every part of her soul, reacting to the familiarity of his energy; remembering their connection, even if her mind did not.

It would be so easy to lift his arms, pull her into his lap, and lower his head down to kiss her like he'd done so many times in their previous lifetime. Instead, he leaned down, their gazes unblinkingly locked, as he reached into her bag that was slung over her shoulder, his fingers curling around the spine of her barely used math book.

He snapped it open on the counter, "Okay, let's get started." The intensity of the moment passed, but Usagi's eyes lit up with relief, and he was rewarded with a dazzling grin.

His responding smile was tender as he busied himself with flipping her book open. He was scanning the chapter content list when he felt something different, _familiar,_ threading around Usagi. He fumbled with the pages, his fingers trembling as it took every ounce of will power he possessed to keep a neutral expression on his face.

His heart skipped a beat as he furtively glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her expression was soft, filled with the emotions he could feel swirling around her. For the first time since he'd been able to connect with her energy thousands of years ago, he felt it again.

Her heart was unfurling softly with the budding hints of love.

oOo

The thirty minutes of studying that they'd originally agreed to were quick to stretch into three hours. For him, the time passed in the blink of an eye.

It was only really in the first hour that they genuinely attempted to study. He knew from experience that Usagi truly had difficulty focusing on things that did not interest her, so he appreciated the sincere effort she put into listening to him. Even though he occasionally saw her eyes glossing over, it was easy to be patient as he explained the more complicated formulas that she had difficulty grasping and answered her tentative questions. Though, admittedly, it was difficult to concentrate when he couldn't tear his gaze away from her mouth that was busily nibbling on the tip of a bedazzled pink pen.

Soon, Usagi became comfortable enough to grace him with the bubbly exuberance that she graced everything and everyone that she loved. Her book and the practice test that he'd begun to write for her lay on the counter, forgotten, as she began to talk.

He couldn't help but watch her with a lopsided grin of amusement, occasionally sipping on the coffee that Motoki refilled twice. The arcade part-timer watching them quietly, his expression a mixture of quiet awe and bewilderment.

It was easy to lose himself in the sound of her voice, laugh at her endearing anecdotes, and sympathize with all the small things in her day to day life that bothered her. More than anything, he was _so_ relieved to feel the way those small, tentative cords of love inside of her began to flare, thrumming wildly every time his fingers grazed hers, or he leaned a little bit closer to her.

The conversation only stopped when Motoki placed their food in front of them. He couldn't help but watch with amusement as his tiny Moon Princess practically inhaled every last bit of her meal with the gusto of seven men before he'd even eaten half of his sandwich. When she was done, she winced, her cheeks burning brightly as she self-consciously tucked a wispy stray tendril of hair behind her hair as she scowled down at her plate.

She was needlessly embarrassed, and he offered her a reassuring smile before quietly pushing his plate of uneaten fries towards her. Her eyes lit up, and she beamed at him as she popped a fry into her mouth with a pleasure-filled sigh that made him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

It was only towards the end of the third hour that they began to study in earnest again, and Usagi scrunched her nose up in concentration as she quickly scrawled out the answers on a practice test paper. When she finished, she sighed and slid it over to him to check, cords of defeated resignation curling around her.

He marked it quickly, then lifted his head to smile at her warmly. "Good job, Usagi," he praised, and her eyes widened in surprise. "You scored a 52."

Her face fell, and she exhaled slowly with disappointment. He placed a comforting hand on her wrist. "Hey," he started, his tone reassuring. "What's with the face, Usagi? This is amazing improvement for only three hours of studying." She frowned, silently considering his words. "Especially since we didn't even study for the full three hours. Imagine what you could accomplish if you _really_ applied yourself."

Her smile was shy, eyes shining with appreciation as she fiddled with the end of her pigtails. "You're right," she replied quietly, her face flushed warmly. "Thank you, Mamoru. I really appreciate how nice you've been to me." Her feelings towards him were slowly changing as she considered him, and his changed behavior, in a new light.

His heart skipped a beat as his gaze met hers. "It was my pleasure, Usagi," he replied tenderly, his fingers, that were tightly clenched into fists on the counter, itching to reach out to her.

She was the first to break eye contact with him as she glanced down at her watch. Her eyes widened, and her shoulders stiffened in alarm. "Oh! Is it really that late?" She clumsily stumbled off of her stool in her hurry to stand. He was quick to steady her, his reflexes on point as he stood and his hands settled onto her hips to keep her from falling.

His breath hitched as she placed her palms against his chest, resting them just above his heart that he was sure she could feel thrumming madly in response to her touch. It felt like time stood still as she peered up at him, wide-eyed, lips parted in awe. The physical contact elicited a sharp, electric sizzle between them, and she sucked in a sharp breath, blushing, but she didn't move away.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru," she whispered, swallowing nervously. "I have to go."

He was mesmerized by her, willingly trapped in the swirling haze of emotion around them. It was like he was no longer in control, acting purely on instinct, as he raised one hand and tenderly tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Let me walk you home," he rasped, loathed to risk breaking the spell between them.

She didn't break eye contact, the tip of her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she slowly nodded in response.

Wordlessly, they pulled apart, and his hands shook as he helped gather her things for her. She was just as affected as he was. Not only could he feel it with his empathic abilities, but he could tell by the flush in her cheeks, the nervous tremble in her bottom lip, and the way she nearly stumbled when his hand grazed hers as they both reached for the strap of her bag.

She giggled nervously, quickly looking away as they waved goodbye to Motoki and made their way outside. They walked in silence for a bit, the only sound was their footsteps echoing on the pavement, her shoulder pressed almost intimately against his arm. The tension between them was almost unbearable, and he was contemplating reaching out to grasp her hand that he felt brush against his when she suddenly came to a grinding halt.

His heart skipped a beat, and he slowed to a stop beside her. Excited anticipation unfurled in the pit of his stomach as he turned to face her. She was feeling it just as intensely as he was. _He could feel it._

Her eyes were still filled with confusion, though, when they met his. "Mamoru," she whispered, breathless, her words tinged with awe. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He inhaled sharply, her question catching him off guard. What should he tell her? That he regretted every time he'd hurt her feelings as the brooding Mamoru of their past? That his heart, soul, and everything in between ached for her? That he remembered the millions of moments that they'd shared together even though she didn't? That he would die for her, in fact, that he already _had_? _Twice_?

He exhaled slowly, unsteadily, and raked his hand through his hair. "You know why, Usagi," he replied. "I know that you can feel it, too."

He felt her tremble and heard the slight hitch in her breathing as she wrapped her arms around herself, nervously raking her palms along her forearms. "Mamoru, do you… um, I mean, _god_ , I could be totally wrong here, but... do you like me?" She winced, biting her lower lip as she peered up at him expectantly.

He held his breath, and it felt like his heart stopped as he took a moment to quietly consider her question. There were so many emotions swirling around her in a whirlwind of light. The intensity of it assaulted his senses. He knew what it had taken for her to ask him that question; she'd bravely put herself on the line, just like she always did, vulnerable to the possibility of rejection.

The old Mamoru would have pushed her away with a lie. Something ridiculous that he would have told himself was to protect her, even though he would have more than likely only been protecting himself.

She wanted to know if he _liked_ her?

He took a deep breath, his throat oddly constricted. Did it matter that he could feel that she felt it too? Would his confession scare her away?

He decided to take the risk that the Mamoru from before never would have dared. "Usako," he rasped, and her eyes widened at the endearment. "No, I don't just _like_ you." He heard her gasp of dismay and the instant flash of pain as she recoiled, eyes downcast and moved to step away.

He stopped her, one hand settling on her waist to keep her from stepping back as he placed an index finger beneath her chin and tilted her face upward. "I _love_ you."

Her eyes widened, shocked by his confession, frozen in place, lips parted on a sharp inhale of breath. "I— You— you love _me_?"

He knew that in the real world, this was not how things worked. You couldn't just admit that you loved a girl barely two weeks after you'd mercilessly spent all your time torturing and teasing her. If they were simply Mamoru and Usagi, two regular people whose souls were not destined to be together, it would take weeks, months even, to build a trusting friendship before eventually building to a whispered confession of love.

They _weren't_ normal, though, and he loved her with every fiber of his being. She loved him with every fiber of her being, too. The only difference was that she couldn't remember _why._ Luckily his little ray of sunshine was an open book; so easily accepting of the emotions she might not quite understand just yet.

Her eyes searched his for only a moment more before her expression softened, the tension in her shoulders eased, and she exhaled slowly. "This is crazy," she whispered, bewildered, even as she tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I think I might actually love you, too."

He exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was still holding, as he lifted his hand to tenderly caress the side of her face. It was a relief to know that her feelings for him weren't wholly locked away inside of her.

Wordlessly, he pressed his palms onto the small of her back, gently urging her closer, as he lowered his head and captured her lips against his. She stiffened in his arms, gasping with surprise against his lips. It only lasted a moment, though, and soon she was melting against him, her eyelids fluttering shut with a blissful sigh as she reciprocated, mirroring his movements.

When he pulled away, her expression was dazed, and the way she subconsciously pressed herself more snugly against his chest elicited something primal, almost possessive, from the depths of his heart.

He bit back a groan as he pulled back and framed her face with his hands. The tips of his fingers intertwined into the silky strands of her hairline, the pad of his thumbs tenderly running across the soft curve of her cheeks. His heart beat in tandem with hers.

She blinked up at him, nibbling on her lower lip. "Mamo-chan," she sighed. "I'm— I'm so confused."

He could definitely feel that swirling inside of her. He was waking up dormant emotions that probably should have developed slowly over time. He wanted to feel bad about that, but it was difficult to dwell on guilt when her fingertips were subconsciously stroking little circles onto the nape of his neck.

Instead, he leaned down and brushed another kiss across the bridge of her nose that was tinged an adorable pink. "I know, Usako," he replied. "I swear I'm not trying to confuse you." He pressed another kiss onto the corner of her mouth, and she shuddered as he trailed his lips along the length of her jaw. "It's true though," he murmured against her skin. "I _do_ love you."

She tightened her arms around his neck, trembling in his embrace when a sharp, ringing sound cut through the intensity of the moment. He didn't understand what it was at first, and neither did Usagi, who pulled out of his embrace, flustered and breathless, as it rang again. Their eyes met, and the blood drained from her face. She gasped when she realized what it was at the same time that he did. It was her wristwatch communicator.

She tore out of his embrace. "Mamo-chan," she gasped. "I'm so sorry. I have to go!"

She hesitated a moment longer, her expression filled with regret before she twisted around to flee in a flurry of blue fabric and silky blonde hair.

"Wait, Usako!"

He reached out to grab her, but she was already out of reach, halfway down the street. He cursed under his breath. This was a youma attack, one that he should have been more prepared for.

The transformation into Tuxedo Kamen was instantaneous, and he forced his racing heart to calm, channelling the pulsing energy into his muscles that coiled tightly as he leapt into the air onto the nearest rooftop. His movements were controlled, sinuous, and his legs moved and flexed with precision as he followed the silver pull of her energy.

He finally stopped, landing on the closest rooftop, perched on the very edge as he scanned the street below. He could feel her presence, and it didn't take long before he found her. She was running, her footing unsteady, with Luna in tow.

She was dressed in what appeared to be a flight attendant uniform. He cocked his head to the side, brow raised in amused disbelief as he studied her slight figure. He would have killed to have been privy to the thought process that had led her into believing that disguising as a flight attendant was the best course of action. He had no doubt that it would have been a whirlwind of bright colors and optimistic ideas. He shook his head, intrigued by the thought as she suddenly began to chase a bus.

He sobered instantly, leaning forward in preparation because he _remembered_ this. Just when it looked like the bus was on a direct course for collision into the side of a brick wall, the wall flickered, wavering with the appearance of a barrier that pulsed with purple threads of dark energy that glistened like glass. He felt its malevolence poisoning the night air around them. This was most definitely an opening into the Dark Kingdom.

The last time that this had happened, he'd watched Usagi disappear into the darkness from behind the lens of a foggy haze of confusion. He was _no_ longer confused, and he was _not_ going to let her go alone this time. With one final forceful jump off of the building, he launched himself into the air until he landed with jarring impact onto the steel bumper on the back of the bus directly beside her.

She gasped, losing her balance, sliding backward in surprise. With a shriek, arms flailing she began to fall, and he firmly gripped the bus with one hand, his other arm expertly slipping around her slender waist to tuck her safely into the crook of his arm.

Shuddering, she released a frightened, shaky breath as she clutched at his shirt to keep herself steady. "Tuxedo Kamen," she choked on a forced bark of relieved laughter.

He wanted to smile down at her, offer her some kind of reassurance, but the darkness was creeping up his spine. The icy evil slithered over his body, trying to smother the power of the Golden Kingdom that practically roared with fury in his veins.

His expression was grim as he let her go, ensuring she was steady on her feet, and flipping around so that his back was pressed against the cold, rumbling steel at the back of the bus. "You need to transform into Sailor Moon before we've fully emerged into the Dark Kingdom."

She sucked in a sharp breath of air, "How could you possibly know—"

He promptly interrupted her, "Do it, Sailor Moon!"

She clamped her mouth shut, took a deep breath, and nodded with determination. "Moon, Prism, Power, Makeup!"

He'd seen her transform before. At the back of his mind, he could remember what it had been like to watch her turn into the powerful Moon Senshi. He'd been awed by her then, but it was nothing compared to what he felt now. Now he had the luxury of watching through Endymion's eyes, with Endymion's memories, and Endymion's ability to feel _everything_ that she _felt_. Serenity had always been strong with a gentle spirit and power that could command the attention of everyone in the room. She'd been powerful, but never like this.

The bus stopped abruptly, jostling them into jumping down on the rugged stoned-edges of the floor. The bile rose in his throat, the evil energy snaking through the air choking him and eliciting a memory of the last time he'd stood in this realm. He'd been weak, recovering from the horrible things he'd done to Usagi as he'd faced down a red-eyed Beryl.

He gritted his teeth, jaw clenched, as his fingers curled into fists. Beryl had taken _everything_ from him. _Twice._ This time, she was not going to prevail.

Usagi's gloved hand lightly touching his elbow pulled him from his toxic inner-thoughts. "Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered worriedly. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, forcibly pushing the dark thoughts from his mind as he turned to face her. Usagi, as Sailor Moon, took his breath away. She looked every bit the warrior in a pleated skirt and sky-high, red leather boots. She was lean, strong, and the powers she had yet to unlock simmered just beneath the surface. He _should_ be confident in her and her abilities, but he couldn't help the terror from curling in his chest at the thought of her facing anything remotely dangerous.

This was not something he remembered feeling in the previous timeline. He'd watched her unfurl into one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. So why was he so afraid that something was going to happen to her? He knew the freshest memories in his mind were the ones of Serenity. He'd been powerful at that time with her. He'd been Serenity's protector, and she'd depended on him.

His heart leapt into his throat, his fear intensifying because he now knew what Sailor Pluto had meant when she'd given him the gift of his memories that had restored his access to the Golden Kingdom. He needed these powers again to save his generals, but Serenity was now Usagi, and Usagi needed to learn to use the strength she possessed on her own. She'd done it alone the first time around, and he needed to let her do it again.

He took a step back, practically choking on the bitter taste in his mouth. She was going to have to fight this time and, if he wanted her to become the powerful Senshi he knew that she was going to be, he was going to have to let her without interfering.

His heart twisted painfully in his chest with the knowledge of what he needed to do.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi's voice echoed off the walls around them. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

He didn't have time to answer her before her communicator buzzed loudly on her arm, she didn't break eye contact with him, her expression wary as she snapped it open. "Sailor Moon!" Luna's muffled voice tore through the static-filled connection. "Mercury is trying to lock onto you now. You won't be alone for long."

She scrutinized him, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, and he knew it was because she'd somehow sensed a shift in him as well. "I'm not alone," she reassured and snapped the communicator shut.

No sooner had she dropped her arm, a bright white light pierced through the murky mist of the Dark Kingdom, momentarily blinding them. He fought the protective urge to shield Usagi as the light faded and Sailor Mercury stood in its place, Luna perched precariously on her shoulders.

The Senshi of intelligence took a step forward. "Sailor Moon," she exclaimed, breathless with relief. She halted as her eyes fixed onto him, blue brows arched in surprise. "Tuxedo Kamen?"

He squared his shoulders, steeling his resolve as he turned away. "We should go if we want to help your friend."

Despite Mercury's reticence, she nodded in agreement, and they moved in sync, limbs slicing through the thickening mist as they waded through it down the hall.

It wasn't long until the narrowed hall widened and they stepped into a cavernous room that held a sea of unconscious bodies. Usagi and Mercury both gasped, horrified disgust curling tightly around the threads of outrage that curled around them.

He knelt down onto one knee, pressing his fingers onto the neck of the first prone body in front of him. It a small brown-haired girl with pigtails askew on the top of her little head. She wore a red dress that was dirty, crumpled, ripped at the seams, her skin cold to the touch, her feet bare. It made his stomach churn, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the tiny wisps of life swirling inside of her.

He stood, clearing his throat, "They're alive, just unconscious."

There were audible gasps of relief as the tension left their bodies. He cast a furtive sideways glance at Usagi, clenching his fists tightly because he hated that he couldn't shield her from this.

They continued through the room and halted when they noted a figure kneeling in the mist. He was bent over a girl, the stark grey of the Dark Kingdom uniform blending in perfectly with their dank surroundings. He knew instantly that the man was Jadeite and judging by the black, glistening, locks of hair splayed out on the floor, the girl, clad in traditional Miko garb, was the Senshi of Mars.

Usagi's stance stiffened as she locked her knees in preparation. "Hey!" she called out into the darkness. "Whoever you are! Get away from her!"

Jadeite stood slowly, his movements precise and calculated as he turned towards them. His expression was menacing; his lips curled into a sneer as his gaze trailed the length of Usagi with barely restrained disdain.

Mamoru's blood ran cold, his body trembling with rage as Jadeite slid his gaze onto him. "Why don't you ask your friend in the mask," he replied contemptuously, his expression twisted into something dangerous, and twisted with hatred. "He seems to know who I am."

There was no time to answer as Mercury stepped forward without hesitation. "Mercury, Aqua, Mist!" She attacked, and the mist burst from the Senshi's outstretched arms and filled the room.

He stumbled slightly in the fog, the panic rising in his throat as he forced himself to take a step back. He hated that he had to let her do this.

"I'll hold him off. Go save Rei and the others!" Mercury's voice pierced through the dense fog, and he searched for Usagi in the mist, sighing with relief when the threads of his energy connected with hers. He would not interfere this time, but he _would_ stay linked to her so that he could feel everything that she felt.

The mist suddenly vanished in a gust of forced cold air, and Jadeite's resounding bark of cruel laughter echoed around them. "Is that the best you can do, you little Senshi brats?"

He lifted his arms high into the air, howling as he sent forth dual crystalized beams of ice towards the girls. Mamoru shook, biting back a roar of outrage when the dark, sickly beams of energy crashed into Usagi.

Both girls screamed, the sound nearly bringing him to his knees. His vision blurred with tears of frustration as he felt it coursing through him second-hand because of his connection to Usagi.

He was choking on his anguish. "Fight, Sailor Moon!" he pleaded, clenching his hands into fists, the golden energy crackling dangerously in his palms as it responded to his distress.

Her shrieking cries of pain as Jadeite's relentless attack bore down on her ripped at his heart, and knocked the breath from his lungs. _How_ was it _possible_ that she'd done this by herself the first time? Every protective instinct in his body was roaring with fury, begging him to intercede.

He didn't know how he managed to stay strong, rooted in place when her gaze met his. "Help us," she pleaded, her voice ragged with pain, her eyes full and imploring. With a shuddering breath, he took a pained step backward in response to her plea.

The agony and the pain that ripped through her tore through him as well. The grief from what she perceived as his betrayal intensely burst around her in sharp wisps of anguish.

He forced himself to turn his attention onto Jadeite. The corners of his lips were curled up into a disparaging smile, and he seemed to truly be deriving pleasure from the pain that he was inflicting on them. Mamoru groaned, clutching at his chest, the intensity of the emotion in the room bearing down on him. He didn't know who the hell this was. Jadeite was a dark shell of the person he'd once known. This man was not his best friend anymore.

"Hey! What's going on?" The unconscious Miko was finally awake, and she stumbled as she pulled herself to her feet, only wavering slightly as she took in the scene that was unraveling in front of her. "What are you doing?! Stop hurting them!" She cried, outraged as she latched her hands onto Jadeite's arm.

That's when Mamoru felt it. It was small and fleeting, but there was a flash of recognition inside of the Dark King. It was a thread of the Jadeite he knew fighting from within the shell that Beryl commanded. Mamoru's resolve strengthened. He would not give up on his friend.

 _"You saved my life, and I will spend the rest of my life saving yours."_

Jadeites whispered oath of loyalty echoed through his mind. If the positions had been reversed and Jadeite was the one being tasked with rescuing him from Beryl's clutches, he would have given his life to do it.

Beryl's Jadeite growled. "Get off of me!" he sneered as he tried to toss the Miko aside. "You're just a pathetic little human."

There was a flash of pure, fiery power that coursed through Mars. "No, I'm not!" she roared, "I'm special, and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone ever again!" The power of her guardian planet poured off of her in droves.

Luna flashed forward and sent the Mars pen hurling through the air. "Rei! You're Sailor Mars, and you need to transform!" Rei was only shocked for a moment before she nodded.

It only took a moment for the Senshi of Mars to transform, the fabric of her red sailor fuku twisting around her body in a burst of red-hot flames.

Jadeite growled with rage, "What? Another Senshi?"

Mamoru knew that the time to save his friend had come.

As Sailor Mars poised her hands to attack, he flew forward, shielding the snarling general just as the power of fire exploded from her fingertips. They both fell into the firestorm she unleashed, and a flash of anguish tore through him at the sound of Sailor Moon's startled cry of confusion.

He had to force himself not to turn around and look at her as he concentrated, focusing on evading the toxic darkness in the air, and grasping onto the webbed threads of the Golden Kingdom. He channeled its warmth into the depths of his core where it built steadily before he used every ounce of his energy to direct it into a shield that sizzled as it exploded into a dome around them.

Sailor Mars's fire attack was futile as he turned towards his sneering friend. "What the hell are you doing?" Jadeite snapped, his voice dripping with unfettered disdain.

Mamoru gritted his teeth, perspiration beading on his forehead, as he fought to keep the shield in place. "I'm saving your life," he growled in response, closed his eyes, and placed both of his hands on Jadeite's shoulders.

The General struggled to pull away, but Mamoru held onto him tightly, as he once again pulled from deep within the earth, dodging all the dark energy, and letting the golden healing power fill him up before he let it burst through his fingertips and into Jadeite.

Mamoru's eyes flew open at the sound of the general crying out, the sound anguished as the hardened mask on Jadeite's face fell. There was a spark of recognition that flashed through his eyes, and Mamoru could have wept with relief as he felt the memories came crashing back into his friends' broken mind, washing over him in torrential waves that forcibly pushed out Beryl's influence.

Jadeite's face crumpled in pain with the realization of what had happened to him and what he'd done. His eyes focused on Mamoru's face and his newly saved General buried his blonde head in his hands. "Endymion," he gasped just as Sailor Mars's firestorm ended and Mamoru's shield fell away.

"Again, Mars!"

The cry to attack was from Luna, and Jadeite's head snapped up, his agony filled eyes fixing onto Sailor Mars who stood resolute and ready to attack again.

Jadeite stumbled forward, lifting his hands mournfully. "Oh, God," he choked on a broken rasping breath of air. " _Athena_."

"I've got this, Luna."

Mamoru sucked in a pained breath of air at the hardened expression on Usagi's face, her voice flat and unyielding, the pain of betrayal rippling around her in pained droves. He was torn as he watched her bend forward, stance locked with determination, as she prepared to attack.

"Moon, Tiara, Boomerang!"

Mamoru spared one final glance towards the love of his life before he dove for his disoriented friend. "Time to go, Jadeite." His hand connected with Jadeite's shoulder. One moment they were there and the next they disappeared in a flash of Golden light as Sailor Moon's tiara clattered uselessly onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 4: Nephrite

**A/N:** Welcome to the next chapter! If you've read this far, thank you so super much? I really hope you like it. So, to my original readers, if I still have you wanting to see about those changes, let me just say that when I wrote this story originally, writing lemons, and physical interactions? Not my forte. I am happy to announce, (feels like this is a weird thing to be happy about) but I have become way less shy about writing this. This _will_ reflect in this chapter and ongoing chapters. (Though, I still think it's rather tame? But, still…)

So, Nephrite is my always angry, kind of brooding, General. I hope you like my version of him. If you do, let me know!

Goes without saying, (Gonna say it anyway) **Ninjette Twitch** is the best. She betaed the crap out of this. And I'm pretty sure I rewrote this one a lot. SO, love you. Thank you. YOU'RE THE BEST.

 _ **Edited October 2019**_

 **Original Author's note:**

Guys, past Beej legit dropped the ball on these author's notes. I swear I had them. I don't know what happened? So, once again, on behalf of the ungrateful LAMENESS that is past Beej, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! R&R (If you want. No pressure. Though I crave it. And love it, and really, all of my reviews make my life, but I digress…)

 **Chapter 4**

 **Nephrite**

 _Endymion grunted as the full strength of a fist connected hard into his shoulder and sent him flying backwards, crashing with a sickening thud into the stone wall of the training room. Instinctively, he lifted his arms to shield his face from the relentless onslaught. He cringed, remembering that he'd been taught not to do that, as the growl of displeasure from his opponent echoed throughout the room._

 _"What are you doing?" Nephrite hissed. "You're leaving yourself open!"_

 _Endymion didn't have time to recover as Nephrite took advantage of the opening and barreled his clenched fist into the soft, exposed flesh of his abdomen. He gasped, nearly doubling over from the forceful hit, sucking in a sharp breath of air to catch his breath, when Nephrite attacked again. Endymion, wheezing with pain, whirled to the left and barely managed to dodge yet another expertly timed punch._

 _The golden energy coursing through him crackled, simmering with a warning sizzle, ready to strike should he call upon it, but Endymion ignored it. He'd barely recovered before Nephrite was on him again. The general was merciless, pressing forward with startling precision, aiming his fists with expertise in all of the areas Endymion should have been able to easily protect. He did manage to dodge two perfectly designed jabs but failed to avoid a third one that sent him sprawling onto his back, wincing as a sharp pain shot down his neck from where his head bounced across the stone floor._

 _Nephrite stared down at him, his eyes hardened, lips pressed into a grim, disapproving line as he crossed his arms across the broad expanse of his chest. "You're distracted," he snapped, tone tinged with irritation. "Your focus is abysmal."_

 _The corner of Endymion's lips curled up into a sheepish half-grin, and he groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I know." He blinked, light-headed, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." He flinched as his fingers grazed a particularly sore spot on the back of his head. While it was true, he was definitely distracted, Nephrite was being particularly hard on him today._

 _Nephrites jaw clenched, scowling darkly even as he offered the Prince his hand to help him up. "You may not always have access to power, Endymion. What if you have to rely on your skills as a fighter?"_

 _Endymion gratefully accepted the general's outstretched hand, grunting from the aches in his body as he leveraged his grip to stand. Nephrite had always possessed a stony disposition, but today, the energy around him, while usually layered with the need to fight, was tinged with a little more frustration than usual._

 _"I'm not sure that's going to be a problem, Neph," Endymion replied, his tone light-hearted. "The energy is endless; besides, I always have you."_

 _Nephrite's expression darkened angrily, the chestnut-brown hues of his eyes flashing with irritation, "What's wrong with you?" he snapped, tone laced with disbelieving fury. "Why don't you ever take anything seriously?"_

 _Endymion's smile faded; confusion etched into the contours of his face as he contemplated the reason for his general's growing ire. "Is this really about me failing miserably in our training session today? Or do you have something that you want to say to me, Nephrite?"_

 _The general whirled towards him, nostrils flaring, shoulders stiff with rage. "There is not a woman in this world that is worth your life, Endymion," he hissed in response. "Not even a seductive Moon Princess."_

 _Endymion inhaled sharply, startled by Nephrite's brash words, and his lips settled into a harsh line, tension crackling tangibly in between them, as a low, involuntary growl rumbled in his chest. He was aware of Nephrite's seething disapproval of his relationship with Serenity, but the venomous tone he'd used in reference to her set his blood on fire._

 _The prince coiled tightly with rage as he furiously met Nephrites challenging glare. "You're treading dangerous ground, Nephrite." The golden energy balled up tightly in his chest, vibrating with his rising anger._

 _Nephrite laughed humorlessly as the irritation within him exploded into fury. "I'm very well acquainted with dangerous ground," he sneered, his clenched fists trembling with rage. "Is that why you pulled me from the trenches of hell? Just so I could come here to watch you die?"_

 _Endymion heard the slight break of emotion in his voice. It was difficult to remember, sometimes, that the constant anger that boiled dangerously just beneath the surface of Nephrite's energy was only masking a deeper kind of pain. He should have known that Nephrite's anger today was generated out of fear for him._

 _The prince exhaled slowly, the outrage he'd felt only moments ago waning with the realization. He raked his fingers through the fringe of his hair and steadily met his general's stare. "I'm not planning on dying, Nephrite. But yes, I would die for her."_

 _Nephrite let out a strangled breath of frustration. "Don't do this, Endymion," he pleaded. "Don't make the same mistake I did. I'm begging you."_

 _His hands were outstretched as he implored him to listen to reason. Endymion knew that his Generals were right. He should be considering the responsibilities that he had to his Kingdom and the people he was going to rule one day. It was illogical to risk his life for a woman. How could he explain, though, that Serenity was not just any woman? She'd become his reason for breathing. He couldn't conceive a future that she was not a part of._

 _He was willing to risk it all for her if it meant there was a chance, even a slim one, that they could be together. They'd decided that they were no longer interested in fleeting moments of passion by the cover of darkness._

 _It was dangerous. In some political circles, what he was about to do was considered a betrayal of the people of Earth. Still, despite the desperate pleas from his Generals, he'd made the decision to go to the Moon Kingdom, bend the knee to the Queen and declare his love for her daughter._

 _According to Serenity, this was forbidden. Years ago, the residents of the Moon had been prohibited from contacting anyone from Earth based on his ancestor's refusal to join in the silver Millennium alliance. Requesting marriage with a regular woman from the moon was complicated enough, but to seek marriage to the Princess? It was unheard of. He had no idea what his fate was going to be for falling in love with a Moon goddess._

 _The laws in the Moon Kingdom were absolute, and he'd spent hours consoling Serenity, who was convinced that their joining would result in his execution. Their love, she'd whispered morosely, was deemed an affront to the Gods they worshipped. Luckily, Endymion didn't bow to the same Gods, and he didn't care about offending them._

 _So, it went without saying that he understood Nephrite's anger. Though Endymion knew that his general's stubborn opposition to his relationship with Serenity was not just because he was worried about his well-being and the fate of his kingdom. Nephrite's past experiences had led him to distrust all women. Not only the one that was the center of Endymion's life._

 _His expression softened as he took a hesitant step towards Nephrite. "This isn't like that," he replied, his tone wary. "Serenity isn't like Anna, Neph."_

 _Nephrite's shoulders perceptibly stiffened, and the general let out a bark of humorless laughter. "All women are like Anna," he choked, his words laced with disgust, anguish rooted deeply in the core of his energy._

 _Endymion automatically winced in sympathy for his hardened friend that was unable to see beyond the pain of his past._

 _The russet-haired General was older than Endymion by only three years, but his eyes were haunted and hazy with the darkness from the horrors that he'd witnessed. It made him wise beyond his years._

 _He'd found Nephrite shortly after his thirteenth birthday. Endymion, while more cautious than he used to be, made it a habit to sneak out of the castle. Usually, he was poorly disguised, a little careless, as he ventured beyond the castle town, treading towards the settlement that was located several miles away from the edge of the castle grounds. He was always followed by a disapproving Jadeite whose efforts to dissuade him usually fell on deaf ears._

 _The truth was that Endymion had grown tired of living a sheltered life. He wanted to understand the darkness that had infiltrated his friend's energy, and the strength Jadeite had acquired because of it. He wanted to be strong; observe the people who hadn't been taught to cater to him._

 _So, he snuck into local taverns, meandered the market place, perused the seediest parts of the harbor. On occasion, he indulged in the bitter barley brews that made his mouth dry and his head spin, exploring his affections in the vast array of street wenches that vied for his attention. Though Jadeite always interceded before he took those propositions too far._

 _He was only really interested in navigating his new surroundings, so he didn't pay particular attention to the politics of this settlement until his third, or fourth visit. It was Jadeite who first noted the strangely hushed and excited whispers between patrons in a run-down tavern one night, and at first, Endymion dismissed it in place of observing the buxom red-headed tavern wench that was sashaying behind the bar._

 _It wasn't until he heard a wisp of a name repeated over and over again that he decided to investigate. The name Ambrose was muttered in reverent tones; the energy of the people who spoke them a strange mixture of fear, anger, and on occasion, something dark and ugly twisted in their cores._

 _It would seem that Ambrose was a white-robbed, self-appointed saint, though it was really just a façade for something much darker. Through charisma and the power of persuasion, Ambrose had amassed a sizeable following. At the head of this group of followers were large bruting men filled to the brim with dark masses, cords of anger brushed with evil._

 _It took several visits, mostly undercover before Endymion learned that Ambrose fancied himself a makeshift king, and he used his own personal guard of mercenaries to take whatever he wanted, under disillusioned guises and false promises of protection from a supposedly corrupt monarchy._

 _Endymion was surprised to find that something so outwardly treasonous was being conducted mere acres away from his home. Though, what really concerned him was how bitterly harsh Ambrose's rule had become._

 _People truly feared Ambrose, and the man had become bold; exacting public, unsanctioned lashings, taking what he wanted in the form of taxes or the blacksmith's daughter. Appalled, he'd fully intended to go back home and present his father with everything that he'd learned. He was delayed, though, by the hushed mutterings of an event called The Fights._

 _Curious, Endymion and Jadeite did a little more sleuthing, though his friend was more discreet and perceptive than he was, and they learned that Ambrose's rule was not absolute. There was a small, rag-tag group of rebels that were fighting back._

 _Apparently, their fight was short-lived; the men who dared to defy Ambrose captured, their executions a public event in something called the fights._

 _At this point, Endymion should have retreated home, armed with this information that was more than enough to have the king's guard descend and cleanse this town of Ambrose and all his followers. That was what he should have done. But, despite Jadeite's protests, Endymion wanted to find out what the event entailed._

 _The moment that they snuck in, Endymions senses were assaulted by a painfully vast array of dark energy, greed, and roiling anticipation. The crowd of jeering men and women all gathered around a pit that was covered in mud and blood. The smells burned the inside of his nose, and the bile rose in his throat at the emotions brewing with excitement in the air._

 _It was pure hateful chaos, and the root of all of it, Ambrose, sat upon an ornate makeshift dais, staring piously down the length of his crooked nose at the gathered crowd._

 _Endymion was mostly hidden, sandwiched between the cheering onlookers when Ambrose lifted his hand, and the crowd instantly fell silent._

" _Let us begin," Ambrose called, his voice booming over the pit and across the clearing._

 _Endymion's stomach churned as the crowd erupted into cheers, and the mercenaries came forward, dragging their first victim between them and unceremoniously tossing him into the pit._

 _That was the first time that Endymion laid his eyes on Nephrite. He was tall, waves of tangled russet-colored hair tumbling over bared, broad shoulders. He was corded with scars, bruises, and muscle, and Endymion recalled thinking that he exuded strength as Ambrose pulled a lever and released a demon from behind crude steel bars built into the side of the pit._

 _The creature was terrifying, horse-sized, with scaly, black skin, spider-like legs, and sharp spikes embedded all over its body that was sporting a vicious, scorpion-like, tail. It made a gurgling hissing sound as it clicked its teeth in warning, approaching a shirtless Nephrite with unearthly growls bubbling from its frothing mouth._

 _The monster advanced and slashed at the boy with a fierce swipe of its claws. Endymion watched in awe as the man-boy skillfully dodged the creature's attacks, landing expertly aimed punches and kicks onto the monster. It was endless, like a dangerous, yet graceful, dance to the death, as Nephrite fought with the stamina of ten men with only his fists as weapons._

 _It was a fantastic sight to behold, and Endymion's heart skipped a beat when he noted that Nephrite was beginning to tire. Soon, one of the monster's knife-like claws embedded itself into his leg. He cried out in pain even as the crowd burst into a cacophony of excited cheers._

 _Endymion was filled with rage, prepared to intercede, when Nephrite tore the claw from his flesh, and ripped it from the monster's body. Then, in one swift movement, a growl of fury erupting from his lips, he leaped into the air and speared it into the creature's head._

 _The monster screeched a clicking sound of anguish before it twitched, wobbled, then keeled over lifelessly onto the ground. Nephrite, in turn, fell into the mud, wheezing and panting from the strain, wincing as the jeers and boos from the people watching intensified._

 _The crowd went silent again when Ambrose stood. "Quiet, my faithful, hardworking friends," Ambrose commanded, a solemn look on his face. "You have all come to bear witness as we cleanse this corrupted earth of sin, greed, and all those who would condone their ilk!" Endymion gagged, clutching at his chest because he was currently confronted with the delusion of a dark and evil man._

" _Have I not been good to you? It's time to soak the earth with the blood of the children who would dare to defy my will!" Ambrose gestured towards Nephrite, who was still crouching and glaring up angrily, hatred glistening in his eyes. "Let us make another example of this Monarchy-loving spawn! Should I release another demon to kill him?"_

 _He'd managed to work the people in the crowd up into a frenzy. "Another one!" they chanted, "cleanse him!"_

 _Endymion could barely manage to filter out the dark emotions they were embracing. It made his stomach twist and filled him with repulsion for the people that were willingly condoning such a disgusting display._

 _Ambrose nodded, pleased as he tilted his head down with an imperious smile on his lips. With a wave of his arm, an indulgent nod, the cage door rattled._

 _Endymion inhaled sharply, the blood draining with rage from his face. The evil littering this place was suffocating him._

 _Jadeite placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly, and Endymion turned to meet his friend's gaze. "The smart thing to do here would be to leave," he began, his tone hushed, eyes shining with wisdom beyond his years. "We should go home and inform your father, Endymion."_

 _Endymion didn't have time to respond as he whirled back around, jaw clenched tightly as he glared up at Ambrose with fury in his eyes as the bastard spoke again._

 _"Normally, we only have one cleansing attempt per fight, but since you are a particularly repentant crown, and since I am eager to be rid of this sinful creature in our path —Release another demon!"_

 _Everyone went wild, caught up in the poisonous thrall of excitement. Nephrite shook with exhaustion, pulling himself up to stand with difficulty as his gaze swept over the crowd with hard, proud, eyes as he steadied himself to fight again._

 _The cage door fixed into the wall of the pit shuddered, the hinges squeaking, as it opened, and another monster roared as it clawed its way forward. It was bigger than the last one, and Endymion's resolve to end this now strengthened._

 _Jadeite sighed with resignation and shook his head. "Well, I guess no one would ever accuse you of being smart," he muttered, rolling his eyes and sighing with exasperation. "Aim for its eyes. It has a small brain, but that is where you can maim it. Don't cut off its legs, or another three will grow." Endymion nodded in acknowledgment of Jadeite's instructions. He'd learned not to question his friend anymore. He was brilliant and possessed an endless sea of knowledge. If there was one thing that Endymion had learned, it was that Jadeite was rarely wrong._

 _With a twist of his body, Endymion knelt to the ground. He concentrated, just like Kunzite had taught him, and pulled as much golden energy as he could handle into his chest. Then, with a burst of power, he launched himself into the air and deftly landed in the pit beside Nephrite, who gasped and stepped back, startled as his eyes widened in surprise._

 _Endymion's responding grin was boyish; maybe a tad bit arrogant. "Need some help?"_

 _Nephrite coughed in disbelief as the crowd roared angrily at the disruption._

 _The creature lunged towards him, and Endymion let the beam of energy burst from his core. It ripped through the monster's head, instantly disintegrating it. Nephrite, blinded by the light, stumbled backward and fell to the ground. The crowd fell utterly silent, and the blood drained from Ambrose's face as he stiffened, shifting uncomfortably in his makeshift throne._

 _"It's the prince," an anxious onlooker whispered to another, the words echoing through the crowd accompanied by a satisfying trill of terror._

 _Endymion turned to Nephrite and offered him his hand; a grin curling onto his lips. Nephrite gratefully took it and leveraged his grip to stand. When Endymion looked up and met Ambrose's gaze, he was infinitely pleased to see that his eyes were filled with fear._

 _Endymion's expression in return was chilling. "You're done here."_

 _The crowd dispersed in a panicked frenzy, and Jadeite joined them in the pit. Nephrite, they learned, was an orphan born in squalor on the streets of the harbor. He'd learned to fight and work hard for what he wanted._

 _When Ambrose rose to power, life got worse for people like Nephrite who did not have the means to pay tithes for the luxury of Ambrose's 'protection.' So, Nephrite fought back. He'd become the leader of the rebels, fighting in secret, until his wife, Anna, had betrayed him for monetary compensation before she wound up in Ambrose's bed._

 _It was Endymion's first exposure to corruption beyond the castle walls, and he immediately sought to bring Nephrite back to grant him an audience with his father._

 _His father had been more bothered by the fact that another man was playing king rather than by the atrocities that had disgusted Endymion. But regardless of the reason, the royal king's guard had descended upon Ambrose and his men and crushed their insurgency before it spread beyond the settlement._

 _Endymion, who'd been awed by Nephrite's ability to fight, had pleaded with him to stay. The perpetually rage-filled man agreed to remain in the castle and teach the young prince how to fight as he did. Over time, Nephrite grew to trust Endymion, then gradually became his friend, before his unfaltering respect strengthened and the russet-haired man pledged his oath of loyalty._

 _When the time came, naming Nephrite one of his generals and protectors of the realm had been an easy choice. His friend would gladly lay down his life for him. Which was why, at this very moment, Nephrite was scowling at him, irritation glinting in his eyes that masked his fear for his friend, unable to understand why the prince he respected would willingly risk everything for a woman._

 _Endymion's expression was sympathetic but firm as he held Nephrite's gaze. "I'm not going to argue with you, Neph," he began, his tone matter of fact. "This is going to happen, and you don't have to accept it, but you do need to keep your opinions of Serenity to yourself."_

 _Nephrite's jaw was clenched so tightly, Endymion was sure it was going to snap as he felt his General's inner struggle to come to terms with his decision. After a moment, Neph's stance softened with resignation, and he grunted with acceptance._

 _His eyes steeled with new resolve. "Fine," he snapped through gritted teeth. "But if you are going to insist on this course of action, then I'm going with you."_

 _Endymion shook his head. "Nephrite—"_

 _Nephrite interrupted him. "This is not up for discussion, Endymion," he snapped. "If you are going to willingly travel to meet your end, I refuse to allow you to do so alone."_

 _Endymion considered the determined general, then sighed. "To be clear, I am leaning towards the 'not dying' option, as I trust in Serenity's ability to convince her mother," he reassured with a smirk and an amused quirk of his brow. "And the last time I checked, I was still the prince, right? The one giving the orders?"_

 _Nephrite rolled his eyes, dismissing Endymion's lighthearted statement before furrowing his brow. "How are we even getting to the moon? There hasn't been a way to travel to the Lunar Kingdom since before I was born."_

 _At one time, there had been an open pathway to travel freely between both kingdoms. It was destroyed long ago by his angry great grandfather when residents of the Moon and Earth were forbidden from interacting because of Earth's unwillingness to join the Silver millennium alliance. The only way to travel there now was with a descendant of royal blood that was not of Earth. This included Serenity and her Senshi, who were all royalties from their respective planets._

 _Endymion hesitated for only a moment before responding. "Serenity said she would be sending one of her Senshi to guide me there," he admitted with a forced nonchalant shrug._

 _Nephrite's eyes clouded with irritation. His general had, up until this point, avoided the Senshi that traveled with Serenity at all costs. He was not as fond of them as his other generals seemed to be._

 _Nephrite's expression gave nothing away, remaining neutral as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Which Senshi is she sending?"_

 _Endymion frowned, sensing a curled wisp of unusual anticipation flaring within the angry ropes of energy inside of his friend. "I'm not sure. She introduced me to her when she was here last, but I don't remember what her guardian planet is," Endymion replied. "She's the brunette." He probably should have paid more attention. The Senshi were significant to his Moon Princess, but it was difficult to concentrate on anyone else when he was with her._

 _Nephrite frowned. "That's Sailor Jupiter."_

 _Endymion nodded. That's right; he remembered now that Serenity had introduced her as Sailor Jupiter. It didn't even occur to him to ask Nephrite how he knew who she was_.

oOo

The light from the rising sun filtered in through his apartment window. The slivers of gold and red washed over Mamoru, who sat on his living room sofa, lost in thought as his eyes scanned the contents of a crisp newspaper in his hand, an untouched cup of hot coffee forgotten on the table in front of him.

 _"New vigilante of justice, Sailor Moon, saves dozens from an unknown paranormal event."_

The headline was boldly printed in an undeniably large font, captioned on the front of all of the papers and tabloids in circulation today. The Senshi were a Tokyo hot topic, and Mamoru frowned, anguish bubbling up inside of him as he forced himself to read it.

He was never going to be able to erase the memory of Usagi's hurt expression from his mind. Her delicate features had been a mask of pain, saucer-wide, baby blue eyes glistening morosely, the silver threads of her energy whirring with confusion and the sick feeling of betrayal. Because, ultimately, that is precisely what Tuxedo Kamen had done to her last night. Betrayed her by saving what the Senshi perceived as their enemy.

Mamoru grimaced with self-disgust, angrily crumpling the paper in his fist. Even this morning, when he'd searched through the webbed light within the planet to find hers, it was heavy, blemished with sadness, and it made his heart ache with longing. He couldn't even tell her _why_ he'd done it _._

The sound of muffled shuffling coming from behind his closed bedroom door pulled Mamoru from his thoughts, and his head snapped up as the door slowly opened. Mamoru's pulse began to quicken as Jadeite, hair ruffled, eyes downcast, stepped over the threshold. It had been a long time since he'd felt the dark-tinged energy of his unbrainwashed friend thrumming around him. Though, currently, it was twisted with undeserved self-loathing, rage, and guilt that had him shifting nervously.

Mamoru wasn't sure how he'd been able to do it. He'd never teleported before, not in this life or the last one. So last night, when he'd managed to transport Jadeite from the Dark Kingdom onto his living room floor; it had taken everything in him not to fall unconscious immediately.

Jadeite, who no longer possessed access to an unlimited energy source, hadn't been as lucky, and he'd promptly passed out. Mamoru barely managed to get him into his room before collapsing onto the sofa, succumbing to exhaustion himself.

This was the first time in thousands of years that he was once again facing his friend. The one that had trained with him, protected him and stood by his side through everything until Beryl had managed to sink her red-tipped claws into him.

Mamoru cleared his throat, his expression gentle, as he studied his friend. "You're awake."

Jadeite's tortured gaze finally connected with his. "Endymion, I..." he trailed off, visibly swallowing as if he couldn't find the words.

Mamoru felt the many pained and anguished threads of emotion churning within Jadeite. Relief, because he was finally free of Beryl, but now the threads of darkness that had waned to something manageable in their previous life had widened into something unbearable as it turned and twisted within his friend that was currently struggling with his hatred, guilt, and pain for all of the things he'd done.

Mamoru stood and placed a hand on Jadeite's shoulder, channeling some of the golden healing energy into his friend just like he'd done as Endymion. "I'm just pleased to have my friend back." Jadeite's shoulders shook, and he visibly choked as he tried to regain his composure as he nodded curtly.

Mamoru's lips quirked up into a half-grin, as he turned back towards the living room. "Also, my name is Mamoru. Not Endymion. Not anymore."

His heart skipped a beat, distracted once again by the crumpled paper he'd left on the couch, and his breath hitched as he picked it up. _Usagi_. They'd snapped a picture of her and the Senshi leaving the scene. It was painful to see how tired she looked. He felt a mournful pang twinge in his chest at the thought that he'd left her there alone.

Jadeite moved to stand beside him. "That's a ridiculous name," he scoffed, as he scanned the paper over Mamoru's shoulder. "Did— did everyone get out of the Dark Kingdom?"

Mamoru dropped the paper back onto the couch and turned to face his friend. Jadeite wore his signature expression; calm, cold and impassive, but he knew what it was that he was _really_ asking.

Mamoru nodded slowly; eyes fixed onto his face. "Yes, everyone escaped, and no one was hurt by _Beryl_ ," he reassured, his tone conveying the double meaning in his words. Jadeite was not the one that had orchestrated all of this. _Not really_. The blame belonged solely to the red-headed witch. His perceptive friend nodded, the guilt easing slightly within him.

It was silent for a moment, as they both adjusted to the intensity of the emotion in the room when Mamoru met Jadeite's gaze again. "What do you remember, exactly?"

Jadeite frowned, eyes glossing over as he considered it. "I remember everything from our first life," he began, stepping towards the window to stare out of it with a thoughtful expression. "I remember the beginning of the rebellion, going with Zoisite to meet Beryl to hear her demands to avoid war. Then when we got there—" he choked on the memories, casting misery-filled eyes back onto Mamoru. "I'm so sorry, Endymion," he whispered miserably. "I tried to fight her. I know that Zoi did, too."

Mamoru nodded. "I know you did," he reassured. He no longer blamed his generals for what they'd done in the past under Beryl. "Have you always been with Beryl? In this life, I mean?"

Jadeite frowned, deep in thought once again, the taut threads of frustration building in his friend as he tried to recall a time before Beryl. "I— I don't think so," he admitted with a sigh of defeat. "I remember flashes of before, but it's hazy. I think my name may have been Jimu this time around." Jadeite shook his head, "it still doesn't feel right, though." His eyes cleared as a thought occurred to him, and the haunted look in his gaze lessened as his smile widened. "Although I suppose it's better than Mamoru."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips quirking up into an amused smile. He knew what it felt like after being pulled from Beryl's mind-controlling fog. It was hard to separate the person you actually were with the person that she'd made you become. Just like Jadeite had always done, his friend was using knowledge and cold logic to work through those emotions.

His frown deepened. "I don't understand any of this, though," he sighed with frustration. "That was Athena last night, wasn't it? Along with the other Senshi? Were we all reborn?" The questions must have been rhetorical, because Jadeite didn't wait for an answer before he stiffened suddenly, and his eyes widened in horror with a sudden realization.

He cursed out loud and met Mamoru's startled gaze. "Beryl wants the silver crystal. That's what we've been looking for." With his memories restored, he knew precisely who wielded the silver crystal. "Have you found her? Serenity?" His intelligent eyes missed nothing as they studied Mamoru's face for any indication that he had knowledge of the Princess' location.

It was Mamoru's turn to shift nervously as he contemplated his general and how much he should tell him. "Yes, I found her."

He didn't have to go into detail. Jadeite's eyes flashed with intelligence and a cool, calculated logic that he remembered well. Mamoru felt the exact moment that Jadeite figured it out as the energy within him whirred brilliantly every time Jadeite discovered something new or managed to solve a problem. "I don't remember that there was ever a Moon Senshi," he said tentatively, brow raised as his gaze pierced through Mamoru.

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably under Jadeite's stare, and his friend sighed, shook his head, and raked his fingers through his hair. "Endymion, we need to help the others. You don't know the things she has planned— the things we— _they—_ are going to do." His tone was filled with concern for the other Generals and Mamoru sensed the mixture of fury and determination roiling just beneath the surface within his friend. Jadeite wanted to save the others just as much as he did.

Mamoru's responding smile was chilling. "I know exactly what Beryl has planned," he replied, his voice tinged with a fierce determination he hoped would reassure his newly-saved friend. "I fully intend to destroy her _and_ save them."

Jadeite nodded, satisfied with his response. "I'm going to help you."

Mamoru shook his head. "It might be best if you stayed out of sight. If the girls see you—"

Jadeite interrupted him. "They won't recognize me," he reassured. "Beryl used a glamor that kept our identities hidden." He frowned, "although it doesn't appear to have worked on you. Your powers always allowed you to see through the Senshi's glamor as well. I assume they're fully restored?"

Mamoru replied with a nod. He'd always been able to see through the magic of a glamor. There was a shimmery type of power that surrounded it, and it resembled the golden energy he could manipulate.

"I'm still not sure if it's a good idea. If Beryl gets a hold of you again..." he let the sentence trail off, not willing to say the words he was thinking out loud.

Jadeite's eyes hardened, and his fingers curled into fists. "She'll never get a hold of me again, Endymion," he whispered darkly. "It's my job to protect you."

Mamoru noted his friend's firm resolve, felt the loyalty embedded in the energy swirling around him, and he couldn't suppress the smile of relief that curled onto his lips "I never could convince you to stay behind," he replied, chuckling softly. "This time, I'm not even a prince, so I can't even order you around."

Jadeite grinned back, the energy in the room perceptibly lighter than it had been. "To be fair, I never listened to your orders when you were a Prince, either."

Mamoru laughed, turning towards the kitchen. "Do you want a coffee?" he offered, opening a cupboard in his cold, industrial-styled kitchen to retrieve a mug. "Also, just a friendly reminder, my name is not Endymion. It's Mamoru."

Jadeite sighed, and Mamoru heard the telltale sound of his friend collapsing onto the couch. "Yes, I'll have a coffee," he replied loudly. " And I'm _not_ calling you that _stupid_ name."

Mamoru couldn't help but smile.

oOo

He didn't bother going to class that day, deciding to stay with Jadeite instead. His friend seemed lost and confused. He'd spent so much time with such a dark purpose that he was having a difficult time orienting himself.

They discussed what Jadeite knew about Beryl. The information, while valuable, wasn't much of a surprise to him. The only exception was that Mamoru learned that Beryl was gathering energy and looking for the Silver Crystal at the behest of a different Queen that was darker and more powerful than her. That was something he didn't know, but it made sense to him that Beryl hadn't come upon those dark powers on her own.

They talked about what the next step for him would be. Jadeite didn't remember anything before Beryl in this life, so he had no idea if he'd gone to school, had a family, or a job.

"Well, you could always volunteer at the local shrine," Mamoru suggested wryly, a picture of the Miko of Mars flashing through his head.

Jadeite grimaced, uninterested, "Why on earth would I do that? That seems something more fitting for Kunzite than for me."

Mamoru shrugged, a _knowing_ look in his eyes. "Oh, I don't know," he replied, "it was just a suggestion."

Jadeite's eyes narrowed and filled with suspicion just as Mamoru's phone alarm trilled loudly and pierced through the silence of the apartment. He'd set it to remind him of the time, so he could meet Usagi at school.

His heartbeat quickened with excitement. "I have to go. You'll be fine here? On your own?"

Jadeite raised an eyebrow, "You do know that I controlled an entire dark army of monsters, right? I'm pretty sure I can handle a little bit of solitude."

Mamoru winced, a sheepish expression on his face. "Right. Sorry," he apologized, hurriedly putting on his shoes.

Jadeite tilted his head to the side, that look of exasperation that Mamoru remembered so well glinting in the green hues of his knowing gaze. "You know the smart thing to do, if you don't intend to tell her who you really are, would be to stay away from her, right?"

Mamoru's grin widened, "Well, I guess no one can accuse me of being smart now, can they?"

oOo

He stood outside of her school, leaning casually against the fence, his heart beating against his rib cage. He didn't want to wait until she went to the arcade… _If_ she went to the arcade.

He had to forcibly remind himself to separate his alter-ego, Tuxedo Kamen, from Mamoru. Usagi had been hurt by the masked vigilante, not Mamoru. Still, her last encounter with him as Mamoru had been left unfinished. He wasn't sure where he stood, and he needed to see her. He didn't think he'd be able to wait it out if she decided that she was going to avoid him.

The bell rang, and the students began to pour down the walkway, all chattering loudly as they passed him. He knew that she'd exited the school because her close proximity intensified his ability to connect to the swirling, silver wisps of her energy. When she was close, it was second nature to have his energy fused with hers. He was so attuned to her that he didn't need to focus on channeling his power to know exactly what she was feeling.

He briefly wondered if that was because of the binding ceremony performed in their previous life, though, he still maintained that it was because they were soulmates when he caught a glimpse of her on the walkway.

She was walking with the brunette that he recognized from the jewelry store. Despite everything, there was a bounce in her step, bright-eyed, pink-cheeked as she skipped, gesturing animatedly with her hands as she spoke.

His heart skipped a beat, breath caught in his throat, because, _damn,_ she overwhelmed him with her beauty. It wasn't just the glistening golden locks of her hair, the shining sapphire-colored eyes that conveyed _so_ much emotion, or her smooth pearly white skin. It was the pureness and beauty of the light inside of her, too. He could feel it wash over him every time they were together _. How had he missed all of this in the previous timeline?_

He stepped away from the fence, his heart pounding as he watched her approach with building anticipation. Would she find it strange that he'd come to meet her at school? He'd confessed that he was in love with her the last time they'd spoken, but he had no idea what to expect. He distinctly remembered that things had been so painfully distant between them in the alternate timeline.

When she finally noticed him, and their eyes met, it felt like time stood still. He inhaled sharply, and she stopped walking, startled, and froze in place.

He exhaled with relief when the ample curl of her rosy lips curved into a slow, tentative smile. The threads of her energy were unmistakable. Usagi was thrilled to see him here.

He swallowed, shifting nervously, as she turned towards the brunette — _whose name he made a note to actually learn_ — gestured towards him with a flick of her wrist, then waved goodbye. He wasn't close enough to hear what she'd said, but judging by the flare in her friend's energy, and the peals of giggles that trickled down the yard, it must have been good.

Usagi was very open with her emotions, unreserved, her heart displayed for all to see on her sleeve. So, based on the flurried emotions swirling inside of her now, he understood how difficult it was for her to remain poised, calm, and composed as she stopped in front of him.

The adorable blush and the twinkling brightness shining in her eyes gave her away, though, as she blinked up at him shyly. "Mamo-chan," she greeted softly, a tentative smile on her lips. "I'm so happy that you're here."

He buried his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching for her, and nervously cleared his throat. "I'm really happy to see you, too, Usako," he replied warmly, delighted that her blush deepened in response to his words. What would she do if he leaned down and kissed her right now?

She giggled, the dulcet sound sweet, tender, and it sent his heart racing again. "Will you walk with me to the arcade, Mamo-chan?" she cleared her throat, long black lashes brushing across the top of pink-tinged cheeks as she nervously trained her gaze onto the ground. "I mean, I only ask because I know you might be, possibly, regretting some things—"

He inhaled sharply, brow furrowed as he placed an index finger under the delicate curve of her chin, and tilted her face upward, promptly interrupting her self-conscious tirade. "Usako," he began, his tone sharp and authoritative. "There is not a single thing that I regret about yesterday. I meant what I said. Did you?"

His heart soared when the stiffened set of her shoulders eased, and she graced him with a breathtaking smile. "Yes, Mamo-chan," she replied, her tone giddy. "I meant it."

He smiled and moved his hand to tenderly caress the side of her face. "Come on, Usako," he murmured. "I'll walk with you to the arcade."

She flushed with pleasure, and he hesitantly took a step back, a smile on his face as he lightly placed his hand at the small of her back to urge her forward. They walked silently for a couple of minutes, carefully weaving through pedestrians that were congested tightly, moving to and from Tokyo metro station. Usagi pressed closer to him, and his heart skipped a beat when her hand brushed across his. He heard her deep intake of breath, as if gathering courage, as she reached over and silently interlaced his fingers with hers.

They were halfway to the arcade, crossing through a park when she pulled him to a stop. She reluctantly extracted her hand out of his, twisting her torso around to face him, chewing her lower lip nervously. "Mamo-chan, I'm really sorry that I had to leave yesterday," she apologized as she began to wring her hands together. "I know that I said I was confused before I ran off, but I'm not confused anymore." Mamoru frowned because now, _he_ was thoroughly confused. The torrential flood of uncertainty assaulting his senses was an obvious indication that Usagi was currently still _very_ conflicted.

He wondered if it was because things were moving too fast— for _her_ , anyway— but he didn't think that was the answer. He could _feel_ the way that she loved him. It was burning just as brightly inside of her as it always had. Perhaps it was because she didn't realize it yet?

As if in answer to his silent question, she sighed, shifting uncomfortably as she nervously fiddled with her hair. "I wish I understood what's going on between us, Mamo-chan."

He groaned, giving in to his need to touch her as he grasped her arms and pulled her against his chest. "It's okay, Usako." She melted against him, curling slender arms around his waist and tucked her head beneath his chin. "There's no rush."

He could love her enough for both of them until she realized how much she loved him too.

—-

Two weeks passed without an attack from the Dark Kingdom. The details of the previous timeline were a bit hazy in Mamoru's mind, and he couldn't recall if this was how long it had been in between youma's the first time.

Either way, he definitely took advantage of the lull as he settled into a comfortable routine with Usagi, whose emotion-led disposition easily allowed her to accept her love for him more and more with every interaction.

In the morning, he woke early so that he could walk her to school. More often than not, she was running late. It was endearing to see what had led her to crash into him daily in the previous timeline, when she bolted out of her front door, eyes wide with panic, hair askew, usually some kind of food perched between her lips.

One morning, she'd hastily put on the blue pleated skirt of her uniform on backwards. Mamoru chuckled, thoroughly amused, as he'd hooked his finger into the waistband of her skirt beneath the bottom seam of her shirt, his fingers grazing the bare skin of her lower back, as he tugged her against his chest to halt her from racing down the street with her skirt on wrong.

She was mesmerizing, all hitched breathing, pink-tinged skin, shuddering in his arms as he discreetly twisted the fabric around the sloping curves of her hips. His fingertips crackled with unbidden golden energy, running them across the smooth, trembling skin of her abdomen, as he slowly adjusted her skirt. With a chuckle, and a tender kiss pressed to the base of her neck, they'd continued their walk to school, and he was delighted by the way she pushed a little closer, casting him shy, sideways glances with a pleasure-filled smile curled onto her lips.

Intimate moments like that happened more and more frequently until it became second nature. Eventually, Usagi's cheeks didn't flare up brightly with every fleeting touch, tender embrace, and the kisses he stole when he met her after school before they spent their evenings in the arcade.

It was difficult, some days, to pretend that he didn't notice when she slipped down to headquarters under the Sailor V game, while he studied at the counter. He knew that he needed to tread carefully. By choosing to be in a relationship with Usagi, rather than push her away, he'd already changed the dynamic of their group. The Senshi were wary of him; Rei, more so than Ami, who, just like in their previous lives, instinctively moved to protect Usagi.

More than once, he'd glimpsed a flash of black fur from Luna underfoot, intelligent almond-shaped eyes peering up at him distrustfully.

Still, his little ray of sunshine remained blissfully unaware. Her usual bubbly, bright burst of energy elicited a warm reaction in everyone that she came into contact with as she continued on as if everything was normal. As if she wasn't his reason for breathing and the center of her friends' world.

In that time, Jadeite kept his distance, high-jacking his credentials and laptop to spend most of his time in Keio University's vast library facility. He was working on forging himself some documents and creating a new identity.

His friend worried about what was going on in the Dark Kingdom in his absence as well, voicing his concerns one evening over dinner. "I wonder if she suspects that you're back, Endymion."

Mamoru met Jadeite's solemn stare, inwardly shuddering at the reference to Beryl as he shrugged with forced nonchalance. "I'll face that when the time comes."

Though he could sense Jadeite's frustration, his friend nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. "You know, this would be much easier for us if you would just tell Serenity what your plan is."

Mamoru frowned, wishing, not for the first time, that he could tell Jadeite everything. "I already told you that isn't an option," he snapped, struggling with the things he couldn't say. "It's not the right time for her to remember." His tone was firm and left no room for argument. "And her name is Usagi."

Jadeite's eyes were piercing, intelligent, as his gaze shrewdly studied him. Mamoru felt the pops in his energy and knew that the questions were bubbling up inside of him. His friend was perceptive, and he knew there was something Mamoru wasn't telling him.

Luckily, Jadeite's trust and unfailing loyalty were absolute again. He wisely kept his questions to himself.

oOo

On Friday evening, Mamoru was settled comfortably at the arcade counter; a lukewarm cup of coffee beside his biochemistry book that he was diligently reading, even as he remained connected to Usagi, who was currently beneath the floor in headquarters.

He was just starting a new chapter, turning the page in his book when Motoki's voice interrupted the string of biochemistry formulas that he was memorizing in his head. "Ready for a refill?"

Mamoru lifted his gaze and shook his head. "No, thank you." Motoki nodded slowly, though he remained firmly in place, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, drumming his fingers across the counter.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "Is there something else, Motoki?"

Motoki seemed startled by his question, laughing nervously with a sheepish half-smile. The arcade part-timer cleared his throat. "No, everything's fine. I just noticed that you've been a little…" he trailed off, pursing his lips as he considered his next words. "Well, you've been different?"

Mamoru suppressed the urge to cringe because it was true, he _was_ different now. The experiences of two lives had definitely changed the person that Motoki had known a mere month ago. He'd thought that he was doing a reasonably decent job at keeping up pretenses, though. Apparently not.

Mamoru cleared his throat, considering his friend before responding. "How so?"

The blonde-haired part-timer raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Seriously?" he laughed, "What about Usagi?"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, hackles rising, instantly defensive, "What _about_ Usagi?"

Motoki lifted his hands in surrender, chuckling with a shake of his head. "Calm down, Mamoru." His smile was genuine, and Mamoru sensed via the wisps of energy around him that Motoki was sincerely happy for him. "You know I love Usagi-chan. She's a sweet girl. I just thought you hated her, is all. I'm surprised that you guys are, you know, _a thing_."

The parts of him that belonged to Endymion roared in protest, bristling at the thought of his relationship with Usagi being referred to as 'a thing.' The more logical, modern-day parts of his brain prevailed, though, and Mamoru responded with a smile and a dismissive shrug.

"Yes, well, I guess I was too distracted to see her before." That was the understatement of the year.

At that moment, the soft touch of two slender arms curling around his waist from behind startled him. It was rare for Usagi to catch him off guard, but he'd been so focused on Motoki, he'd missed the silver threads of her energy reaching out to him as she approached.

Motoki grinned, respectfully averting his eyes to busy himself with cleaning the counter, and Mamoru smiled. His fingers curled around the knot of her clasped hands that were locked together on his chest as he felt her lay her head against his back with a pleasure-filled sigh.

With a warm chuckle, he swiveled his stool around, careful to remain within the circle of her arms. He adjusted their position, palm on her back, urging her closer so that she stepped in between his legs and tucked her head beneath his chin, head turned to the side as she pressed her ear against his chest. As usual, his heart began to hammer with the intensity of the connection between them.

Usagi giggled, her chest vibrating enticingly against his. "Your heart is pounding, Mamo-chan," she sighed, pulling back and tilting her dainty chin to peer up at him with a breathtaking smile. "I missed you."

He laughed, secretly pleased with how far they'd already come. "How could you possibly miss me, Usako?" He playfully tapped the tip of her nose, before tracing the curve of her cheek to tuck a wispy tendril of hair behind her ear. "I've been here the whole time."

Her face flushed with pleasure, burning hotly as she buried her head in the hardened expanse of his chest again. "I still missed you," she quipped, her words muffled in the fabric of his shirt. "I always miss you when we're apart."

He inhaled sharply, basking in the warmth of her energy as it washed over him in waves of bubbly, sweet happiness that made him shudder.

He gently stroked her hair before lifting his hands to cradle her face, pulling her back and tilting her head up to face him. "I miss you when we're apart, too," he replied with a half-smile, running the pad of his thumb across her lips.

Wordlessly, he lowered his head, slanting his mouth over hers in a soft, passion-filled kiss. She melted against him, sighing softly, her lips parting beneath his. The simmering energy around them intensified, and he groaned, sweeping his tongue across the supple curve of her bottom lip.

Motoki coughed loudly, startling them, and Usagi jumped in surprise, breathlessly pulling away as her face burned an embarrassed crimson red. Motoki smirked, brow raised, his eyes darting back and forth between them. Mamoru was too pleased to feel self-conscious, so he chuckled instead, grinning stupidly as he twisted his stool back towards the counter.

Usagi tried to step away, but he curled her lithe form into the crook of his arm, brushing his lips across the flushed skin of her forehead. "Do you want anything to eat?" He couldn't help the soft, indulgent tone in his voice, and Usagi shuddered with a soft sigh beside him. "We can order food before I walk you home."

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile, her face lit up as she bounced on the balls of her feet, excitement at the prospect of food curling happily around her. "Oh!" she gasped. "Yes, please, Mamo-chan!"

He was about to turn towards Motoki to order when he was distracted by the sight of Ami and Rei approaching. It still felt strange to see the Senshi in this lifetime through Endymion's eyes. It was difficult not to intertwine the current versions of them with the ones he knew so well. He saw flashes of Athena pretending to glare at a smirking Jadeite, and Ophelia —now named Ami—blushing furiously at some inappropriate joke Zoisite whispered in her ear. He wanted _that_ life and his friends back.

Ami smiled sweetly, but Rei's gaze was hard and unwaveringly intense as she quietly contemplated him. He sensed the rippling cords of passionate energy as well as the protective swell she felt at the sight of Usagi. Though he was pleased that the Senshi's dormant purpose, to protect their princess, was still present, he wished she didn't currently feel the need to protect her from _him_.

Ami's face was flushed nervously. "Hey, Usagi," she greeted softly, the tone of her voice painfully shy. "Can we join you?"

Usagi beamed up at her friend, and under her reassuring smile, Ami's shoulders visibly relaxed, her lips curling up into a genuine smile as her expression softened. Mamoru was continuously amazed by Usagi. She was completely unaware of the ability she possessed to open up her friend's hearts.

"Oh, sure!" she exclaimed before turning back towards him. "Is that okay, Mamo-chan?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course, Usako," he agreed warmly. "Why don't you guys find a booth, and I'll order some food."

She nodded eagerly, twirling out of his arms and skipping towards her friends. He wondered if the Senshi were aware that they were circling around her protectively, their dormant memories and power bristling just beneath the surface, subconsciously aware that Usagi was their princess.

Ami grasped her arm, tugging her forward as Usagi cast a bright look at him over her shoulder. "Milkshake too, Mamo!" she called, stumbling clumsily. Rei steadied her with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Also, some extra fries!"

He chuckled as he ordered food from a smirking Motoki and made his way towards them. He was seated beside Usagi, arm draped along the top of the headrest behind her when Motoki brought out their food.

He was content to just observe, basking in the warmth of the moment as Usagi chattered endlessly in between bites of food. The girls he'd barely known in the alternate timeline ossessed their own unique personalities that became evident in the ongoing banter between them. One thing was very clear to him, though. They automatically gravitated towards Usagi.

He wondered if Usagi knew the kind of impact she had on the people around her.

She gasped suddenly; eyes wide with a sudden realization. "Guys!" she interrupted loudly, "Did you hear that Princess D is having a masquerade party tomorrow?" She leaned forward, her tone hushed and filled with awe. "She's going to unveil the treasure of her kingdom!"

He froze, recalling, suddenly, the events that had surrounded the masquerade ball hosted by princess D. It was Nephrite's first attack.

Rei's purple irises flashed with curiosity as she exchanged a look with Ami. The Senshi had already connected the dots, formulating theories in their heads about the Silver crystal and the Moon Princess that they had no idea was seated across from them.

Usagi, his adorable but utterly oblivious ray of sunshine, continued on, blissfully unaware. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to be there? To see all the pretty women in their ball gowns?" She sighed dreamily, twisting a strand of silken hair hand around her slender index finger. "Maybe even dancing with them, twirling across the dance floor?"

Rei chuckled as she popped a fry into her mouth."Oh, Usagi," she replied softly, "your head is always in the clouds."

Once they finished eating dinner, they all stood to exit the arcade together. Rei was teasing Ami about the book she'd secretly kept reading under the table at dinner, and Ami, red-faced, ignored her. He smiled, lighthearted as he held Usagi's fingers interlaced with his. This all felt so _normal_. It was like they were any other young couple in the world. He felt grateful, wholly consumed in the happiness of the moment… until the screaming started.

He froze, startled by the sudden mass hysteria exploding in the street as hordes of screaming, terrified people rushed towards them. The sound of unearthly screeching wails, sirens, and earth-shattering explosions thundered loudly in the distance.

Rei and Ami were the first to explode into action, bursting over the threshold as Rei glanced over her shoulder, her expression fierce and filled with determination. "Usagi!"

Usagi gasped, her body stiffening with terror as she pulled her hand from his and whirled around to face him. Her blonde pigtails swirled around her shoulders with the movement. Her lower lip quivered, her complexion pale as she propelled herself onto the tips of her toes and curled her arms around his neck.

She leaned back, slanted her lips over his in a chaste, bruising kiss before she tore herself out of his arms. "Mamo-chan, please go somewhere _safe."_

It finally registered what was happening, and the shock that had momentarily dulled his senses waned as he reached out for her. "Usako," he hissed, choking on the terror rolling off of her. "Wait!"

His hands only grasped at the air, though, because Usagi had bolted, hair trailing behind her, the wind whipping at her clothes as she raced towards whatever the hell was happening in the distance.

Mamoru let loose a fury filled expletive, his ears ringing, the taste of _fear_ in his mouth. The next attack shouldn't have been until tomorrow, and it _should_ have been a quiet, covert affair. Not this blatant act of youma-induced terrorism!

"Endymion!" the harsh and angry baritone of Jadeite's voice pierced his thoughts as the general grasped his arm, his fingers biting painfully into his skin. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Mamoru took a step back, eyes scanning over the length of his friend who was currently dressed in full Dark King regalia. The glamor of the Dark Kingdom curved around him in twisted, purple webbed threads of darkness.

Mamoru sucked in a sharp, angry breath of air through his teeth. "What _the_ hell, Jadeite?"

Jadeite flinched, shaking his head with frustration. "I don't know what happened," he spat through gritted teeth. "I felt it when the youma was pulled from the darkness, Endymion. I could _feel_ it, and then—" he took a deep breath, fists and jaw clenched tightly before he steadily met Mamoru's eyes. "I don't know what happened. I just transformed. I think it's the glamor leftover from Beryl."

Mamoru could sense the threads of his friend's energy. It was still thrumming normally, clearly still Jadeite, but now it was tinged with something else, darkness that swelled and pulsed within him. "You're using dark energy, Jadeite," Mamoru warned angrily. "Stop it now."

Jadeite shook his head in helpless frustration. "I tried," he snapped back, anger flickering in his eyes. "I can't."

He was afraid that the darkness would consume his friend, but the sound of chaos was pressing in on him from all sides, and Mamoru _needed_ to find Usagi. "There's no time for this," he rasped. "Usagi _needs_ me, and I don't know what's happening."

The panic began to rise within him as he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He offered his friend one last pleading glance before he whirled on his feet, deftly dodging crowds of people as he began to run, Jadeite hot on his heels, towards the scene of whatever monster had been conjured.

He felt the moment that she transformed, and his desperation to reach her intensified as he pressed forward. He was so intent on getting to her that the intensity of the agony that unfurled suddenly in his chest caught him off guard, and he stumbled forward, gasping for air.

Jadeite skidded to a grinding halt beside him, his breathing labored as he leaned forward to help him stand. "Endymion?" he gasped, "what's wrong?"

Mamoru couldn't answer, his chest compressed with pain, his throat constricted with terror as people pushed their way around them. He knew what was happening. This pain was coming from his connection to Usagi. She was _hurt._ He needed to get to her _now_.

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand upright. "It's Usagi," he choked. "She needs me."

With all the strength he could muster, he knelt down then forcefully propelled himself into the air, landing with graceful precision onto the closest rooftop. He was dimly aware that Jadeite was following behind him, but he couldn't focus on his general. The sharp ripping pain shredded through him secondhand from Usagi, blinding him with rage.

He stopped, panting heavily, as he reached the rooftop of a six or eight-story building that overlooked the gruesome scene. This was the biggest youma they'd ever encountered. It was almost as tall as the building he was currently standing on.

The creature was spider-like in nature with a long scorpion-like tail and hundreds of pulsing red eyes, spikes jutting out from its unnatural body. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the monster looked _familiar_. The creature was currently propelling its sharp-edged spikes with merciless viciousness towards the fighting Senshi.

Mamoru choked on a strangled breath when he spotted Usagi, and the source of her agony became evident. One of the spikes was imbedded in her shoulder, pinning her small body into the wall of a red-bricked building.

Sailor Mercury was fighting off one of its spiked legs as Mars rained fire on it, but it was apparent that they were _losing_. It felt like he was being suffocated. The stark terror of the scene in front of him shred him up inside.

His hands trembled as he straightened, squaring his shoulders, "Jadeite, this wasn't supposed to happen," he whispered hoarsely. "We _need_ to help them."

Jadeite's expression was deathly calm, and the general didn't hesitate, his gaze straying towards the struggling Senshi of Mars as he nodded curtly in agreement.

Without hesitation, they both leapt from the rooftop and landed squarely in their midst. His only thought was of Usagi, his beautiful Moon Senshi, as he felt the energy leaving her body. It was too soon for them to face a monster of this magnitude. She hadn't even found all of her Senshi yet.

He was alarmed when he reached her, the rattling sound in her chest terrifying, her body slumped down, and the only thing holding her up was the spike that was sickeningly embedded into her shoulder. He angrily tore the offending thing out, deftly catching her in his arms as she fell forward. The pitiful moan on her lips as he cradled her against his chest enraged him further. _Damn_ , she was _barely_ conscious, and his hands shook as he pressed her lolling head into the crook of his shoulder.

The monster roared, and it echoed deafeningly around them. "Endy— or tuxedo whatever-you're-called! Watch out!" Jadeite's screamed warning reached them just in time, and he clutched her tightly to his chest, rolling out of the way as he expertly dodged another blast of spikes.

Mercury attempted another mist attack, and Mars' fire scorched the air around them, but it wasn't enough, and was almost instantly blown out by the monster. _They just weren't strong enough yet._

He sensed a tug prodding the air around Jadeite, the thread of darkness within him flaring dangerously as Jadeite channeled a beam of black ice from his fingertips into the creature. The monster hissed, teeth clicking furiously at the impact, but it recovered quickly.

Mamoru's arms tightened around Usagi, his eyes flashing with fear as he scowled at his friend. "Jadeite!" he barked out harshly. "Don't use it!"

His friend's expression was guilt-filled, but he jutted his chin up defiantly. "Then heal the _damn_ superhero and come and fight with me!" he quipped, his tone curt and filled with frustration. "We're dying over here!"

Mamoru nodded, taking a deep cleansing breath as he laid Usagi down on the ground, pressing his palms over her wound as he tried to ignore the blood that stained his gloves. He closed his eyes in concentration, clumsily using the golden light within him to seek out her silvery life force. The perspiration beaded on his forehead when he found it, and he gritted his teeth through the strain of forcibly unthreading the damaged energy inside of her and rethreading it correctly.

She gasped, arching her back, her fingers curled into the fabric of his lapels as he regenerated the flesh over the jagged cut. When he was done, she bolted upright into a sitting position.

He was light-headed after having been the vessel to expel that much energy, and he inhaled sharply, his arms trembling as he faltered.

Usagi's eyes widened, and she gasped as she leaned forward and grasped his shoulders to steady him. "Tuxedo Kamen?"

His vision blurred with the effort it took to recuperate. "Sailor Moon," he panted, his tone shaky, "I'm weak, and it's going to be a couple of minutes before I can recover." Terror rippled through her, and he offered her a watery smile. "I _need_ you to get up and go help your friends."

Usagi's face crumpled, devastated, her eyes glistening with tears. "I can't!" she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion. "Oh, god! Can't you see, Tuxedo Kamen? I'm just a stupid, clumsy girl! I can't _do_ this."

She was drowning in her insecurities, her confidence severely shaken by her near-demise, and he took her hand in his, cobalt fixing onto sapphire blue. He tried to convey what he felt for her in his gaze.

He wished, more than anything, that she could see what he saw when he looked at her. "You are so much more than a stupid, clumsy girl, Sailor Moon," he impassioned, their faces only inches apart. "You are so much stronger than you think you are. _You can do this_. I _know_ you can."

He felt the exact moment that her resolve strengthened. Her breath hitched, and she squeezed his hand as her eyes filled with determination. She leaned forward, caught up in the moment, and brushed a chaste kiss across his cheek. "Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen."

She stood, her posture coiled and resolute, and burst towards the youma that was very close to decimating her friends. She spared one wary glance towards Jadeite and then attacked. He'd never seen her fight like this before; her steps and movements were more calculated with her newfound confidence.

She dodged the monster and tried to blast him with her tiara, but he cursed under his breath with disappointment, because she wasn't successful in killing it. She didn't have the power to do this yet.

He stumbled to his feet, his vision blurring with dizziness, as he noted that Mars was unconscious, cradled in the safety of Jadeite's arms. He took a step towards them but tripped over Sailor Mercury's prone form. The blunette was barely conscious as he took a deep breath and pulled from the threads of light to heal her.

When he was done, she gasped, eyes wide as she fixed them onto his domino covered face. "Who are you?"

Mamoru shook his head, fighting his exhaustion. "Go," he gasped. " _Please,_ help _her_."

Her eyes widened, startled, as she promptly jumped to her feet. "Right!" she shouted, joining Usagi in the fray. "Mercury, Aqua, Blast!"

She covered them in a protective mist as he, half stood, half crawled, his way to Jadeite and Sailor Mars. The exhaustion pulled at him, but he ignored it as he collapsed on a wheezing breath of air in front of his friend.

Jadeite's expression was tortured as he clutched her closer to his chest, terrified for the girl he still loved. "Do you have enough left in you to heal her?" His words were clipped with fear.

They both knew that when they'd arrived, he could have killed the monster himself. He had the power to do it. If he had, though, then he wouldn't have recovered in time to heal Usagi. He felt no judgment from his friend, who would have done the same thing for the Fire Senshi in his arms.

Mamoru took a deep breath, pulling from his waning reserves of strength. "Yes," he choked, holding out his arms to take her. "I can do it."

Jadeite's hands shook as he carefully transferred her into his arms. She was in rough shape; her legs and chest shredded ribbons of flesh. It took him longer to heal her because he was already exhausted, and her wounds were bad. When he did, she bolted upright, scrambling out of his arms, gracefully leveraging gloved hands, and her red stilettos to jump to her feet.

She peered down at him, her expression uncertain, like there was something she wanted to say. He waved her away before she could speak. "Go, Sailor Mars," he commanded. "They need your help."

She nodded and took off into the mist. Mamoru's vision blurred and he winced as he fell forwards, sucking in the air to keep himself conscious and upright.

Jadeite grasped his shoulders to keep him from falling. "Concentrate, Endymion," he whispered frantically. "You can recover from this. Damn, I really wish Kunzite was here."

Sailor Mercury's voice rang out throughout the mist. "I found it, Sailor Moon!" she cried out excitedly. "Its weakness is behind its eyes!"

Mamoru froze, inhaling sharply as the words registered. He knew why the youma was familiar now. It was an exact enlarged replica of the creatures that Nephrite had fought in the pits so long ago.

"Moon, Tiara, Boomerang!"

The creature hissed through its teeth, squealing in the final throes of death before it finally evaporated. Mamoru wheezed with a bark of relieved laughter. She'd done it. His fierce warrior princess was strong enough to face a more powerful youma, after all.

There was silence for a moment as they all caught their breath. Jadeite grunted as he pulled Mamoru to his feet, steadying him as he wobbled unsteadily. The Senshi, not sure what to do, watched them with cautious looks on their faces, not daring to approach.

They were only interrupted when Luna bounded into their midst, the graceful cat trotting over to Usagi. "I've never seen anything like this, Sailor Moon," she hissed. "I tried to get a read on its signature from headquarters, but it just doesn't make sense. They didn't even try and collect energy this time."

Mamoru shuddered, alarmed by the cat's word. _He was the reason_. He'd changed everything.

The girls gathered near Luna, but Usagi took a deep breath and took a tentative step towards him. Her movements were hesitant and uncertain as she halted warily in front of them. "Thank you for saving us," she whispered gratefully. "I would never have been able to do this if you hadn't shown up."

He shrugged, smiling softly. The adrenaline that had been coursing through Usagi during the battle had waned, and all he could feel now was her silvery, uncertain, brightness. "All in a day's work, Sailor Moon."

He'd recovered enough to stand up on his own now as he faced her, and Jadeite crossed his arms patiently, casting furtive glances at Sailor Mars.

Usagi nodded, visibly swallowing, before meeting his gaze again. "Who are you?" She whispered, her tone soft and pleading. "Why do you keep saving me?"

He took a step closer to her, their bodies mere inches apart. She blinked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with awe, as if she was mesmerized by him.

He ran a gloved finger along the curve of her cheek, her breath fanning across his face in short, rasping puffs as her breathing quickened. "Who wouldn't want to save you?" he replied softly, his eyes fixed with longing on her rosy pink lips that he knew so well.

The sirens blaring in the distance broke through their daze, and she inhaled sharply, nearly tripping as she took a swift step back.

Jadeite sighed with exasperation, "Well if you guys are done flirting, it might be a good time to go."

Mamoru frowned as he felt something flare from within Usagi. She was angry with herself, though he couldn't imagine why. He searched her face for a reason for the emotions coursing through her. She had her arms wrapped around herself protectively, her eyes downcast and her cheeks tinged pink.

The sirens were dangerously close now, and he could hear the sound of muffled voices as police and medical services approached them. They were out of time now.

Mamoru turned towards Jadeite, nodding mutely at his friend. With one last wistful look at Usagi, they both leapt into the air and disappeared into the night.

—

The sound of his phone ringing, the blaring trill echoing through the darkness of his bedroom, is what woke him. He was barely conscious, his reflexes sluggish as he groggily propped himself up on his elbows. Bleary-eyed, he fumbled for his phone. The blinding glare of the screen dimly lit up his room. It was late, or rather, early, the time flashing three am.

He couldn't remember much after he'd left Usagi alone again after they'd fought the Youma. It was all a blur; his body weighed down by the pure exhaustion that burned painfully through his veins from the strain of channeling the energy required to heal the Senshi. He only vaguely remembered getting home with Jadeite's help, weak and stumbling as he fell into his bed and passed out into oblivion.

His phone rang again, and this time he was quick to answer as he pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" His voice broke, still groggy and thick with sleep.

The lilting voice, tinged with distress, on the other line, instantly woke him up. " _Mamo-chan_!" It was Usagi, and her tone was broken and tormented. " _You're—_ _you're okay!"_

His heart clenched in his chest at the painful sound. _What was wrong? Was she in trouble?_ "Shhh, Usako," he soothed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "It's okay. I'm fine."

She choked on another tormented sob. " _What apartment is yours, Mamo?_ " She questioned, her tone ragged. " _I know that I'm at the right building, but I don't know which apartment is yours._ "

He frowned, thoroughly confused as he reached out to brush across her energy. He didn't feel the pull in his chest, so she wasn't in any physical danger.

He inhaled sharply, hastily pulling his jeans on. "You're here?"

His heart skipped a throbbing beat at the anguish in her voice. " _Yes_ ," she whispered brokenly. " _They told me to wait till morning but, Mamo-chan, please. I really need to see you."_

She was tugging at his heartstrings, and all he wanted to do was hold her. "It's okay, Usako," he reassured. "I'm in 1809."

He stumbled into the living room, glanced over at the sofa, and noted that Jadeite was curiously absent as the phone clicked in his ear. He lowered it, locking the screen before tossing it onto the coffee table.

His heart began to race as he waited with bated breath for her to arrive, fixing his gaze onto the door in anticipation. He didn't need to wait long as only mere moments later, a curt knock pierced through the deafening silence of his apartment. He fumbled with the lock in his rush to open the door.

He froze, breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She stood in the hall, bathed in the harsh glow of the fluorescent lighting, as he took note of her disheveled appearance. She was still wearing her uniform, though it was rumpled, her skirt twisted strangely on her hips as if she'd hastily thrown it on. Her buns had come loose, her hair a mass of rippling gold waves that were tangled around her shoulders and framing her face. Her eyes, red-rimmed, and glistening with tears.

He choked on a strangled breath; his fingers clenched so tightly around the door handle his knuckles were bleached white. He couldn't pick out just one emotion assaulting his senses via the turmoil corded in her energy. It was like an emotional pinwheel was wreaking havoc inside of her, spinning violently until all of her feelings blurred together.

The urge to fix the pained emotions roiling inside of her was unbearable. "Oh, God," he gasped and reached for her, "come here, Usako."

She flew into his arms, a tortured sob tearing from her throat as she curled her arms around his neck and pressed her soft, trembling body against the hardened expanse of his chest.

Her fingers raked through the hair at the back of his head as she tilted her head up and crushed her lips against his. They molded together perfectly, and lust curled into the pit of his stomach as she moaned against him, parting her lips to grant him entrance.

He groaned into her mouth, tongues tangled, as he lost himself in the blinding ferocity of her passion. His hands trailed down the length of her sides, settling for a moment on her hips. He would have been content just to kiss her for hours, except that she began to moan, rocking her hips forward to grind against him.

He pulled away, their lips separating with a loud pop, as he tried to control the raging need that rippled through him. Damn. He'd been prepared to wait months, years, _however long she needed_ , but he inwardly acknowledged that he wanted her. He wanted her _badly_.

She moaned again, nipping at his jaw and tugging almost desperately at his hair. "Mamo-chan," she gasped in a ragged breath of need. "I love you. I _swear,_ I do."

If he'd been in his right mind, not drowning in his lust and his need to undress her and feel her skin against his, he might have heard the despairing note in her voice; her words whispered hoarsely as if she was trying to convince herself. As it stood, he was stuck in a lust-filled daze, and with an almost feral growl, his hands slid down, palms pressing into the back of her thighs as he hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He'd barely managed to close the apartment door before he pressed her up against it.

She moaned, capturing his mouth against hers once again, whimpering as he nipped at her lower lip, coaxing them into parting so that his tongue could delve into her mouth. He slid his hands up the length of her bare thighs, bunching her skirt up between them as his fingers dipped underneath it.

He tore his lips from hers, and she moaned, the crown of her head hitting the door with a dull thud as she exposed her neck to his gentle ministrations. He couldn't stop himself from gripping her, rocking his hips against hers, as he trailed his lips along the length of her jaw, nipping below her ear, before brushing a trail of need-filled, almost bruising kisses down the slender curve of her neck

She gasped, raking her fingernails across his scalp. "Mamo-chan, I only want _you_ ," she pleaded. " _Please."_

He felt a small twinge of uncertainty twisting up inside of her, and it was enough to break through his passion-fueled daze. His breath was labored, heart pounding against his rib cage as he stilled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Damn, Usako," he breathed, desperately trying to come back to his senses. Her first time with him was not going to be against his apartment door. "I want you, too," he whispered hoarsely. "But not like this, Usa."

She sucked in a breath as he released her, the lust sizzling between them waning as she slid down the length of him, her feet hitting the floor.

"Mamo-chan," she gasped brokenly. "Oh, god, I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry._ "

His head snapped up, alarmed, as his eyes met hers. _Something was wrong._ She was _devastated_. Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes, trailing down the sloping contours of her cheeks. Guilt, anguish, and despair meshed around her in silent droves of pain. _What was wrong?_ Had he hurt her? Did she think he was rejecting her?

His heart ached with her pain as he tenderly cradled her face in his hands. "Usako, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond, suddenly choking on an assault of heart-wrenching sobs as she crumpled forward. She would have slid down the length of the door if he hadn't caught her and swung her into his arms. He was desperate to soothe her as he sank to his knees, cradling her against his chest.

Her sobs escalated until they were wracking through her trembling body, slender fingers curled into the fabric at the front of his shirt. He stroked her back, his fingers trailing down the length of her spine as he gently rocked her.

Her love for him was stronger than it had ever been, but it was twisted up in threads of anguish and guilt. It was so frustrating not being able to decipher what was making her feel this way.

He held her, whispering soothing nonsensical words, lips pressed against her ear until her tears eventually subsided. She hiccupped softly, still clutching onto him as the emotional and physical exhaustion radiating from her body took over.

Her breathing evened as he held her, and for a moment he thought she'd fallen asleep. "Mamo-chan, will you hold me tonight?" she pleaded, her voice raw with pain, her baby blue eyes wide and vulnerable. He had to swallow back the onslaught of emotion that tore through him at the sight of her like this.

Wordlessly, he stood up with her still cradled in his arms and carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down on his bed. The sight of her lying there, curled up on his blankets, nearly undid him.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as she began to drift off to sleep. Quietly, he took off her shoes and crawled into the bed beside her. She instinctively turned towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she curled into his chest. Her legs tangled intimately with his as she tucked her head beneath his chin.

He wanted to go through everything that had happened; pick through the reasons why she was feeling this way. Instead, his eyelids like lead, he gave in to his exhaustion, too.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, she sighed gently, and his tired, sleep-ridden mind didn't quite register the words that she whispered on a half-asleep, mournful sigh.

 _"Tuxedo Kamen_ "


	6. Chapter 5: Mamoru Vs Tuxedo Kamen

**A/N:** GUYS! You're still reading?! (insert grateful eyes emoji, and a slew of hearts) Thank you! This next chapter was one of my favorites to rewrite. I say this because I overhauled this bad boy. It gets lemony in this one, but, honestly, it's pretty tame. And this is an M rated fic. So, just warning, cause, I vaguely remember angry guest reviews about the interaction two chapters ago when I originally wrote it? (Maybe they were mad that it was written badly, though. Seriously, there is a reason I rewrote a lot of this) Either way, you have been warned!

So, hope you like this chapter. It was fun to write, then rewrite, then write again. Also, **Ninjette Twitch** is awesome. Did you guys know she's my bae-ta? DID YOU?

 _ **Edited October, 2019**_

 _ **Original Author's note:**_

Guys. You guessed it. Blank. Nada. Zilch. NOTHING. To make up for past Beej's lameness, I will lead you into this chapter with this ( _ **please read the following sentence in the Batman theme song)**_ NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, MAMO-CHAN!

 **You're welcome.** _Please enjoy._

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Mamoru vs. Tuxedo Kamen**

 _He'd been to many formal events before. As the crowned Prince of Earth, he'd been privileged with access to the greatest luxuries and amenities that his planet had to offer. As such, his kingdom had hosted several events where Endymion had mingled with leaders, warriors, and the most intelligent scholars Earth had to offer at the grandest balls and the most luxurious parties. That was, however, nothing compared to the refined elegance of a Masquerade on the Moon._

 _He was in awe at the splendor of it. The ballroom itself contained glistening marble, ornate gold, and affluent etched finishes that highlighted the wealth of the Lunar Kingdom. The glimmering opulence found in this one room superseded all the visible wealth in his entire castle. The guests— all Lunar citizens— were dressed in an array of gossamer materials made of silk and satin, as they swirled expertly along gleaming floors, serenaded by disembodied melodies that echoed across the room._

 _Tonight, this particular party of decadence had been organized to celebrate his engagement to their princess, Serenity. At least that is what he'd been told when he was ushered into another room carved with glistening white marble and instructed to dress in the clothes laid out for him. He was not a particular fan of the black tuxedo and white domino mask that seemed to be a fashionable garment on the Moon, but he chose not to complain, hurriedly dressing in his eagerness to see Serenity again._

 _It felt like it had taken them forever to get to this point. He'd fought through the threat of death, the terror of uncertainty, and short imprisonment in a marble room. It was only by the grace of the Queen that they'd managed to convince the leaders of the Silver Millennium council that their love was not an affront to the Gods._

 _This had, of course, resulted in his immediate separation from his reason for breathing. It didn't matter that they'd already consummated their love several times. Now that they were officially engaged, there were traditions that needed to be upheld. One of them being that his Serenity was being kept under lock and key, and he'd been banished back to Earth until such time that they were joined in a traditional Moon binding ceremony. Which, if he understood correctly, was the equivalent to marriage on Earth with a magical component added to it._

 _He hadn't seen her in weeks, and his impatience to touch her, intertwined with the simmering anticipation that was a permanent fixture in his chest as of late, was driving him mad. His longing to hold her, kiss her, and nuzzle the soft skin at the base of her neck was unbearably overwhelming. So, when he'd received a summons to attend a celebratory masquerade event in honor of their engagement, he'd dropped everything, including the whirring whispers of unrest from his people upon hearing the news of his engagement, just to come here._

 _Upon entering the ballroom, he couldn't help but note that he blended in well...almost too well. He frowned, furtively studying the other guests, when he was struck with a sudden realization. He looked exactly like every other man here. In fact, it was clear that the male guests that had been invited this evening had all been strategically chosen. They were all similar builds; sporting raven-colored hair styled exactly like his. Their excessively fancy outfits were all exact replicas to the one he'd been given, right down to the flowing black cape lined in red silk and the detailed brass buttons holding the seams of his vest together. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of black amongst the beautifully colored dresses._

 _His pulse quickened, and he wondered what the hell was going on as he scanned the gowned women, searching for one in particular._

 _His heart skipped a beat, and his gaze froze on a slim figure with shining hair arranged into a delicate twist at the nape of her neck, wearing Serenity's signature white._

 _He exhaled, disappointed, as she turned to look at him, revealing that what he'd thought was silver locks, was actually a silken golden blonde. To anyone who wasn't paying close attention, this girl could have easily been mistaken for the princess he loved. He knew better, of course, even with the white lace mask that covered most of her features._

 _It wouldn't be the first time that Sailor Venus, leader of the Senshi, had assumed Serenity's identity to protect her._

 _The corner of Aphrodite's lips quirked up into a sardonic smirk, and the cerulean blue of her eyes flashed with irritation as her gaze swept over him. There was no love lost between him and that particular Senshi, and he did not need to have access to his empathic abilities to know that she was currently seething with distrust and dislike that was borderline hatred._

 _He quirked an eyebrow, smirking in response, and the blonde jutted her chin upwards with an indignant huff before swiveling back around to mingle with the crowd. He couldn't really fault Aphrodite for her feelings towards him. He knew that they were only rooted in her worries and concern for the princess that they both loved._

 _He'd just resumed his search for the princess in question when a gloved hand lightly touched his arm, startling him out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze down to meet the shining eyes of the beautiful Senshi, Sailor Jupiter._

 _The tension in his shoulders eased, and he greeted her with a friendly smile. Of all the Senshi, Juno of Jupiter was his favorite. They'd quickly become friends during his first anxiety-ridden visit to the moon when he'd first come to plead his case to the Queen. She was also the only person that possessed the ability to capture, soften, and tame the heart of his friend. The hardened, self-proclaimed woman-hater, Nephrite, was like malleable clay in her more than capable hands. It was the first time he was seeing her out of her regular Senshi Fuku, clad in a glittering gown of emerald green._

 _Her face was flushed, grinning wryly as she peered up at him. "You won't find her in the crowd, your Highness."_

 _He sighed, unable to suppress his grimace of frustration. "Why not?"_

 _Juno's grin widened, a mischievous glint twinkling in her eyes. "It's a tradition," she began, leaning forward in a conspiratorial manner that instantly put him on edge. "When a princess, wielder of the Silver Crystal, heir to the Lunar kingdom, finally decides to get married, there's a masquerade thrown in her honor." Endymion frowned, swallowing nervously because the tone in her voice was worrying him. "The person that the princess chooses needs to pass a test. They both do, really."_

 _His eyes narrowed, jaw clenched in irritation, as the brunette chuckled before continuing. "When the first dance begins, she'll stand on the dais. The room will go quiet, and she'll need to find you and choose you. Which, as you can see," she gestured across the room, "will not be easy. The whole purpose of this is to judge your connection to each other because a love binding ceremony can only be performed on true soul mates."_

 _Endymion choked, his heart thumping in his chest, "What?"_

 _Juno smirked, punching him lightly in the arm. "Don't worry about it, Endy," she reassured. "You and Serenity are soulmates, and it's really just a formality. It's not like they're going to throw you off the Moon if she doesn't pick you. It's just for fun!"_

 _He groaned, "This is not my idea of fun."_

 _She looked up into the crowd, then. Her cheeks flushed, and her smile widened as she caught sight of an irritated-looking Nephrite standing uncomfortably amongst the throngs of people. He'd already ditched the mask, jacket, and hat, freeing his long hair to hang loosely down his back._

 _She squeezed his arm with a reassuring grin. "Don't worry," she dismissed warmly. "You'll be fine!"_

 _With a wink, she bounded off to meet his sour-faced general. The moment she left, the dim-lighting emitted from the hundreds of curved, golden candlestick holders fixed onto the walls suddenly flared, some kind of elemental magic brightening the flames and bathing the room in its glow. The melodic chords of the first song rang out, and the room fell silent._

 _His fingers curled into fists, heart pounding a million miles per minute, as his gaze swept furiously over the gathered crowd. He noted that they had all turned and trained their awe-filled eyes onto the raised marble dais in the middle of the room._

 _The building anticipation came to a crashing halt, the hushed exclamations of wonder rippling through the room when Serenity stepped into view. He inhaled sharply, his eyes greedily sweeping over her._

 _Her white dress was not as elaborate as the other women here. There was no tulle or lace, and it wasn't covered in the intricate golden designs that the women of the court seemed to favor. It was simple, elegant, and it curved around her body like a glove. She didn't need the trimmings of an intricate grown. She was a silver-haired goddess, a beacon of beauty and light. In his opinion, there wasn't a woman in this ballroom that compared to her._

 _Everyone waited with bated breath as her brow furrowed in concentration. Blue eyes swept across the crowd of men gazing up at her with reverence in their stares, searching for him._

 _His breath caught in his throat when she froze, and their eyes met. Her pink, heart-shaped lips curled into a brilliant smile as she took a dainty step off the dais. The crowd parted; the excitement palpable as she made her way towards him. It was like watching an ethereal being floating gracefully across gleaming, reflective floors. She was a goddess, a princess, and she belonged to him._

 _She halted in front of him, cheeks flushed pink, lips parted on an excited intake of breath as she held up her hand. Her eyes sparkled with the invitation to dance. At that moment, he realized that his trepidation earlier was for nothing._

 _He chuckled, curled his hand around hers, and smoothly swept her out onto the dance floor, expertly swirling her into his arms. "How did you know it was me?"_

 _They twirled onto the edge of the crowd, and she laughed, the sound like the honeyed chords of an angel. "My darling prince," she whispered tenderly. "I would recognize you anywhere_."

oOo

He awoke to the sound of birds chirping, horns honking, and the trill squeal of tires braking abruptly, an indication that it was some time during the morning rush hour traffic. Groggily, he rolled over, fingers running listlessly across cold, crumpled sheets in search of Usagi. When he couldn't find the soft, pliant form he'd spent the night cradling against his chest, his eyes flew open, and he bolted upright, his gaze scanning the empty room.

His heart sank when he reached out, searching for her with the threads of his energy, disappointed and confused when he sensed nothing. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, peering down the darkened hallway beyond his open bedroom door.

"Usako?"

He was answered by the amused chords of Jadeite's voice calling out. "She's already gone; snuck out just before 6 am."

He exhaled slowly, raking over all of his memories from the night before in his mind as he stood and padded out into the hall. He found Jadeite sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee with one of his biochemistry books perched on his lap.

Mamoru frowned, eyes fixed on his friend, jaw clenched, and confusion rolling in the cavity of his chest. It was easier to remember the threads of guilt and distress rippling off of Usagi in droves last night when his brain wasn't clouded with lust. He shifted his gaze to his apartment door; visions of Usagi, pressed up against it, her legs locked intimately around his hips as she moaned into his mouth, flashing through his mind.

His face flushed at the memory, the heat creeping up his neck, and dusting the tips of his ears as he slid his gaze back onto Jadeite, who was smirking at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

Mamoru grimaced, shaking his head to clear it. "Were you here last night?"

Jadeite's smirk widened. "No. I wasn't here. I left to give you some privacy when I saw her pacing in front of the building."

His tone was a matter of fact, but Mamoru could sense the barely restrained amusement as his friend turned his attention back to the book in his lap.

Mamoru exhaled slowly, collapsing into the recliner chair across from him, suppressing a groan as he raked his palms over his face in frustration.

Jadeite chuckled, "Trouble in paradise?"

He grimaced, sighing softly as he leaned his head back against the headrest to stare miserably up at the ceiling. "I have _no_ idea."

 _It was true._ He had access to millions of memories, all of Usagi's emotions, and still, he had no idea what had prompted that reaction from her. In all the lifetimes that they'd shared together, he couldn't recall a time where she'd felt that way around him. It must have been something he'd done. Something he'd unwittingly altered in the timeline. The appearance of that youma _definitely_ hadn't happened the first time around.

His frown deepened as memories of the previous night's battle flooded his mind. "That was Nephrite's monster."

 _It had to have been._ He'd recognized that creature. It was the same one that Neph had fought the first time he'd met him. What he couldn't figure out was what that _meant_. The Dark Kingdom had acted erratically last night. They hadn't been out to collect energy like they _should_ have been. They'd been searching for something else.

Jadeite's gaze was steady as his eyes slid onto Mamoru's face in cool contemplation. He nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "I recognized it as well."

Mamoru lifted his head off of the headrest, eyes narrowing as he felt a twinge of something rippling through the webs of Jadeite's energy. It was a feeling he remembered well. _Jadeite had a theory._

Mamoru scowled, jaw clenched tightly, "Jadeite," he snapped. "Spit it out already."

His friend sighed and rolled his eyes, irritated that he'd read him so well. "I think," he began slowly, "that monster was sent for _you_."

Mamoru cocked his head to the side, startled by Jadeite's words. "Why do you think that?"

Why would Beryl have instructed Neph to send a youma after him? That didn't make _any_ sense.

Jadeite, lips pressed into a thin line and remorse flashing through his eyes, steadily met his stare. "After I encountered you that first time, I was furious that you'd decimated my monster so easily," he sighed guiltily, running his fingers through his hair. "Endymion… I reported it to Beryl. She was _very_ interested. I think that monster last night was sent to lure you out. To see what you could do. Figure out who you are."

It took a moment for Jadeite's words to register. When they did, he felt like an idiot. Cursing under his breath, Mamoru leaned forward, propped his elbows on his knees, and raked his hands over his face again.

It was a risk to use his powers around the Senshi and the Dark Kings. He had to assume that Beryl remembered more than they did about their former lives. When she'd figured it out in the first timeline, he'd been captured and turned into one of her puppets. It made sense that she would be intrigued by his familiar display of power. He was going to have to be careful. His abilities might be placing an unwanted target on all of them.

He exhaled, slowly coming to terms with this new reality. "Well, that puts a kink in my plans."

Jadeite nodded apologetically. "I know," he replied. "I'm sorry."

Mamoru shrugged, offering him a reassuring smile. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it," he waved dismissively. "It's not your fault. We'll figure it out." Jadeite grimaced, eyes flashing with sympathy.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. " _What_?" he demanded. "What else is there?"

Jadeite quirked an eyebrow. "Well, you didn't use your powers to kill the monster in the battle last night…"

His eyes widened. No, _he hadn't._ He'd used his powers to heal the Senshi who'd been the ones to destroy the youma. This likely wasn't a one-off situation.

Mamoru groaned with the realization. "They'll probably send another one."

Jadeite nodded, and Mamoru grunted, feeling frustrated beyond belief. Pluto was going to kill him. She was going to come back, wrap her pretty little-gloved hands around his throat, and he was going to be forced to look into her scary dark eyes as she choked him to death. He'd _definitely_ , irreparably altered the timeline.

Jadeite leaned forward; his expression wary as he tentatively studied him. "I'll know when they pull another youma." His tone was hesitant; the General gauging his reaction. "I can feel it with the powers of my glamor."

Mamoru snapped out of his dismal inner thoughts. _Jadeite had used dark energy last night_. "No," he snapped, his tone harsh. "You can't do that again."

The webbed cords of irritation flickered inside of Jadeite as he firmly snapped the book in his lap shut, unceremoniously tossing it onto the coffee table. "I can control it."

Mamoru shook his head. "You aren't Kunzite, Jadeite," he replied, his heart pounding angrily in his chest. "You can't control evil."

Jadeite's shoulders stiffened, and his eyes flashed angrily. "Darkness is not evil, Endymion," he scolded, his tone reproachful. "You, of all people, should _know_ that. _Has Kunzite taught you nothing?_ I've always had this darkness burning inside of me. Beryl just taught me how to use it." His voice was deathly calm as he scrutinized Mamoru with a cool, level gaze. "Do _you_ think I'm _evil_?"

Mamoru didn't respond right away; hands clenched into fists as he considered his words. It was true that Jadeite had always had some form of darkness webbed into the cords of light inside of him. He'd sensed it the first time the anguished, broken child had fallen to his knees in front of him in a rose garden so long ago.

His response to Jadeite's use of the dark powers Beryl wielded so carelessly was a knee-jerk reaction. He knew that his friend wasn't evil. Kunzite had taught him, long ago, the difference between darkness and evil, but how could he tell his friend that he was okay with him using something that had quite literally killed him and consumed so many people he loved? That the thought of the darkness taking over him again filled him with dread?

He swallowed, clearing his throat, carefully considering his words before responding. "You know I don't think you're evil," he backpedaled regretfully. "I just don't know what to say— How could I even..." The anger around Jadeite dissipated as Mamoru stumbled over his words.

Jadeite interrupted him. "I know, Endymion," he sighed. "I'm going to be careful, but I _am_ going to be useful."

Mamoru snapped his mouth shut, leaned back in his chair, and carefully mulled over Jadeite's admission. There was a moment of silence between them before he replied, "I'm going to stop you if you can't handle it."

The tension eased from Jadeite's shoulders, and the stern-faced general managed a light-hearted smirk. "Good," he replied, picking up the school book from the coffee table again. "You might want to go find Serenity now. I hate it when you brood."

Mamoru scowled at him even as he stood to go get ready to find her. " _You're_ going to need to get your _own_ place."

Jadeite's chuckle followed him all the way to his bedroom.

oOo

He knew the moment that he stepped over the threshold into the arcade that she wasn't there like she normally would have been on a Saturday morning. With his direct link to her, locating her would have been relatively easy. Still, he'd come here first after calling her twice. Both times, his calls went straight to voicemail.

He was nervous, confusion coiling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach when he exited the parlor, narrowly avoiding an overly eager teenager that barreled past him as he moved to stand on the busy sidewalk in front of the Crown.

With his phone clenched tightly in his grip, he called her one more time, just to be sure. When the call went to voicemail for the third time, he cursed under his breath and shoved the cell into his back pocket. It was very apparent that Usagi was avoiding him, and even with all of his infinite empathic powers, he had no idea why.

Giving in to his need to see her, he closed his eyes, focusing as he sent prodding threads of his energy to fan out and connect with hers. Just like always, relief swept through him when he linked with her. She was always bright, warm happiness at her very core, but today there was a swell of exhaustion and confusion whirring around her, too. Though he noted that the maelstrom was not as pronounced as it had been last night when she'd shown up at his apartment.

His brows knit together, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, chewing the inside of his lip, feeling indecisive. There was a huge possibility that she needed space right now, some time to come to terms with her feelings for him. The intensity of their connection was overwhelming, and in their past lives, it had developed slowly and over time.

He cringed, feeling guilty for having sped up the process. If she decided that she wasn't ready for their relationship in this capacity, he'd back off and be what she needed him to be, even if that meant she just wanted his friendship. The thought was unappealing. That would definitely be difficult, as he could barely keep his hands off of her now. But he'd do it for her if that's what she wanted.

He wouldn't know what she wanted, though, until he spoke to her.

Once he made the decision, it was easy to find her. He followed the tangled web of energy until her silvery threads grew stronger, and he found her in a deserted park, sitting on a bench with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was resting her chin on her knees, staring off into space, lost in thought.

He stopped in his tracks, discreetly studying the contours of her profile for a moment before he approached her.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he laid his hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, startled, blue eyes wide and filled with fear. She visibly relaxed, expression softening when she realized it was him.

Biting her lower lip, her eyes filled with guilt as she tilted her chin upwards to meet his gaze. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, her tone breathless and wistful. "How did you find me?"

He did his best to suppress the panic from showing in his expression as he took a tentative step towards the bench, torn between treading carefully and giving in to his need to sweep her into his arms.

He cleared his throat, burying his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out to her. "You didn't answer your phone, Usako," he murmured as if this was explanation enough to defend how he'd somehow found her in some random park.

Her face fell, and to his horror, her lower lip quivered as her eyes welled with tears. "I know, Mamo-chan," she choked, "I didn't want to— to— hear what you were going to say!"

When she covered her face with her hands, a strangled sob spilling from her lips, he decided that he didn't care about being cautious anymore. He took the two strides to close the gap between them, seated himself on the bench beside her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently pulled her onto his lap. He was relieved when she didn't resist. Instead, she curled into his chest, slender fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt, her head tucked beneath his chin, as she trembled, gasping for breath between tears.

He did his best to soothe her, fingers fluttering along the length of her spine while he murmured nonsensical words against the shell of her ear, all the while internally struggling with his inability to decipher the pained emotions whirring around her. He was at a loss for words. He'd seen her cry as both Usagi and Serenity before. Though, admittedly, Serenity had been more reserved with her tears. This time it felt different, though, and he was starting to panic when he finally felt the intensity of her emotions wane. Each gasping breath released a little more sorrow until she finally stopped crying, sniffling and hiccupping miserably instead.

He took a deep breath, pulled back slightly, and readjusted her in his arms so that he could peer down at her face. "Usako," he began, purposefully keeping his tone gentle. "I'm not going to lie. I'm really confused right now. Why were you afraid of what I might say?"

She visibly swallowed, her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks tear-stained. " _Because,_ Mamo-chan," she whispered brokenly, her voice trembling with emotion. "I— I just _left_ you. And I know I must seem like _such_ a coward abandoning you like that, and I wish I could tell you— I don't have an _excuse…"_ she was getting riled up again, and she buried her face in her hands, her words muffled as they slipped between her fingers. "Then, I _threw_ myself at you like that, and it was because— oh, god. I can't even tell you… and I'm just so sorry, Mamo-chan."

He inhaled sharply, the flames of guilt licking painfully at his heart as she blurted out each horrifying word. She was torn about her alter ego, Sailor Moon. She was filled with all of these anguished emotions because she wanted to tell him and… _damn._ He already knew. She was suffering, and _he already knew._

He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Usako," he rasped against her skin. "It doesn't matter. Whatever reasons you had; my love isn't conditional." He brushed his lips across the slender curve of her neck. "I know that this is a lot so soon. If you feel like you need more time," he practically choked on the words. "If you want to just be _friends_ for now—"

She gasped, eyes widening, and threw her arms around his neck, promptly interrupting him. "No, Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed, alarmed, and he felt as her resolve strengthened. " _No,"_ she repeated. "That's not what I want. I love you, too. I'm sorry, I swear, I'm not confused about this anymore."

He frowned, his palm at the small of her back, pressing her flush against his chest. She wasn't being truthful, and he knew this because he could feel the confusion whirring inside of her. It bothered him, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

He pulled away, frown deepening, "Usako, if you—"

She crushed her lips onto his, interrupting him and successfully distracted him from his line of thought. "Shhh, Mamo," she murmured against his mouth, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

He wanted to press her for more information. To find out what was really bothering her. Instead, he deepened their kiss, gladly giving in to what they both seemed to want.

oOo

The intensity of Usagi's emotions significantly waned by the time they made it back to the arcade shortly after their heated interaction in the park. It was as if the hurricane of confusion coursing through her never happened. She was back to being his little ray of sunshine, chattering, giggling, gushing about nonsensical things as they walked, her fingers tightly interlaced with his.

Still, he quietly studied her, still inclined to follow the instinctual feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him that there was something wrong, and he needed to figure out what it was. Everything right now was precarious. He was walking a dangerous line with secret identities and wading through the painful restrictions placed on him by the stern-faced Pluto. The only thing he knew, with one-hundred percent certainty, was that Usako loved and trusted him. So, if there was even a crack in that foundation, he wanted to make sure it was addressed before everything fell apart around him.

He was hard-pressed to push her right now, though, and he ignored the uneasy feeling and focused on her bright disposition as they stepped over the threshold into the bustling din of the Crown parlor.

The moment the door closed behind them; the flurried, fiery, _impatient_ waves of energy that belonged to the Senshi of Mars descended upon them. Her glossy black hair whipped around her shoulders, the pleated brown skirt of her uniform rippled around her legs, and purple irises flashed with a tinge of annoyance.

"Usagi!" she scolded, "Where have you _been?_ I've called you three times!"

Usagi stiffened, grimacing guiltily, "Um, were we supposed to meet, Rei?"

The fire Senshi sighed and shook her head. "Oh, Usagi," she chided with exasperation. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

His blonde-haired little princess possessed a plethora of incredible qualities that made her who she was. Even her perceived flaws were endearing. It was a fact, though, that Usagi tended to be a tad bit forgetful, and he couldn't help the warmth that unfurled in his chest as he studied her reaction.

Her cheeks flushed an adorable, embarrassed pink as she shrunk beneath Rei's shrewd stare. "Er— Forget what, Rei?"

Rei cocked her head to the side, rolled her eyes upwards as if praying for patience, and sighed loudly even as the tiniest hint of a smile graced her lips. "We have _plans_ today, Usagi. _Remember?"_

The inflection in Rei's tone, paired with the double meaning layered beneath her words instantly put Mamoru on alert. He suppressed a frown as he scrutinized the fire Senshi, who was trying to convey something to Usagi.

Usagi sucked in a startled breath, wincing sheepishly at Rei's words. "Oh! Right!" she blurted, "I _totally_ forgot. It isn't until later, though. Can't I just…" she trailed off at the pointed look in Rei's eyes.

Usagi sighed, disappointed, as she turned towards him. "Mamo-chan," she murmured regretfully. "I have plans with the girls today. Can I call you later?"

It only took a minute as the conversation, and the implications beneath their words clicked into place. _Tonight was the night of the masquerade_.

He wasn't sure how he managed to keep his expression neutral as he leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss across her forehead. "Yes, of course, Usako," he reassured. "I have to study anyway."

She seemed relieved, and he was rewarded with a breathtaking, white-toothed smile as she propelled herself onto the tips of her toes to plant a loud, wet kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan!" she chimed gratefully as she extracted her hand from his and skipped to Rei's side. "I'll see you later!"

He smiled, nodding in agreement. She was right. He would see her later. Only, he'd be seeing her as Tuxedo Kamen.

oOo

"Please remind me again why we're going to a ball?"

Jadeite's tone was riddled with confusion and tinged with disgust. Mamoru, transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, only dimly heard him. He was focused, fixing his gaze onto the road beneath them from his perch on a rooftop that surveyed the embassy entrance across the street. He'd fully intended to come to this event on his own. It hadn't even occurred to him that Jadeite would refuse to let him come alone, utilizing the dark-webbed glamor that he was still wary about.

Mamoru didn't take his eyes off of the road, the corners of his lips quirking up into a smirk when he responded. " _You_ didn't have to come," he quipped curtly. "And it's a _masquerade_ , not a ball."

He didn't have to be looking at Jadeite to know that the general was rolling his eyes, arms crossed with stern-faced irritation. "As if I would let you leave as Tuxedo Kamen without me." he scoffed. "I _told_ you already. I'm going to be useful."

Mamoru didn't have time to respond, because, just then, the blinding, silvery brightness that belonged to Usagi rounded the corner. He couldn't help the smile that curled onto his lips or the amused chuckle that rumbled in his chest at the sight of her. She was the picture of innocence in a pink ball gown accented with lace and ruffles. Ami and Rei followed closely behind her. Their energy was significantly less filled with excitement, sporting gowns that were toned down compared to the pink-frilled, sparkly-bowed confection that Usagi was wearing.

Jadeite let out a strangled breath of disbelief as he noted the girls were rounding the corner at the same time that he did. "Please tell me that we're not here just so you can dance with Serenity!"

Mamoru shot him a sideways look of exasperation. " _No_ , we're not here just so I can dance with _Usagi_ ," he growled defensively. Jadeite raised an eyebrow, and Mamoru sighed. "Well, we're not here _just_ for that," he amended. "I think Nephrite is going to attack tonight."

If Mamoru had surprised the general with his admission, you would never know just by looking at him. Jadeite's expression was impassive as he silently considered him with intelligent eyes. It was only Mamoru's empathic abilities that allowed him to detect the smallest hint of curiosity burning inside of him.

"Why do you think that?"

Jadeite was perceptive; his eidetic memory allowed him to see _everything._ He always considered all of the angles carefully, and Mamoru knew that Jadeite probably had several theories in regards to the things that he could not tell him. _Hell_ , it was likely that he'd probably already guessed it correctly in his head, wisely choosing not to say the words out loud. Mamoru needed to handle this as carefully as possible, though, and even though he knew it was only a matter of time before his friend demanded more answers from him, for now, he was just going to have to wait.

Mamoru offered him an apologetic smile. "Just trust me?"

Jadeite was silent for a moment, studying him shrewdly before he rolled his eyes, the tension easing from his shoulders "Fine," he sighed, resigned. "Are you going to save him tonight?"

Mamoru smiled gratefully, "I'm going to try my best."

Jadeite nodded, appeased, and they both leapt from the rooftop, careful to remain hidden in the shadows as they crept silently into the embassy courtyard undetected, trailing the girls from a safe distance as they stepped over the threshold into the bright, welcoming interior of the ballroom.

Mamoru could sense that Jadeite was uncomfortable as they made their way through a small group of giggling gowned women before halting at the bottom of a curved, spiraling staircase carved with iron-silver quartzite.

Jadeite arched a brow in question, "What now?"

Mamoru knew exactly where he needed to be, but he swept his gaze over the staircase. "Mars and Mercury are looking for the treasure that is supposed to be revealed tonight by Princess D," he replied. "If Nephrite appears, that's where he'll be."

Jadeite sighed, "Should I assume that you're _not_ going to tell me how the _hell_ you know that?" Mamoru responded with silence, lips pressed into a firm, unbending line. The general exhaled with resignation, "Alright, _fine_ ," he grunted. "I'll go check it out. I assume that you're going to find Serenity?"

Mamoru shrugged; lips quirked guiltily. "It's impossible to stay away from her."

Jadeite shook his head, chuckling dryly as he turned and began to walk up the staircase, muttering under his breath. "Some things will _never_ change."

oOo

His heart skipped a beat, and his breath hitched in his throat when he found her on the edge of the dance floor. She stood, prettily poised, just beyond the dancers; eyes wide and glistening with awe, a dimpled smile curled onto rosy-hued lips. Her hands clasped in front of her as she watched them with a wistful yearning that took his breath away.

He recalled that this was exactly what she'd looked like the first time around. Though, at that time, he'd approached her on a whim, feeling confused about the broiling emotions simmering in his chest. This time, he wasn't confused. He loved that girl with _every_ piece of himself; Mamoru and Endymion both. There was nothing that mattered more at this moment than his driving need to pull her into his arms— _pink lace and all_ — and spin her amidst the dancing woman that she was so clearly admiring.

When he stepped into her line of sight, her eyes widened with recognition; she audibly gasped, and her lips parted as her cheeks flushed with color. The warm waves of her emotions —anticipation, desire, and excitement— overwhelmed him. Just like before, she was unable to resist the tangible pull between them, and when he held up a gloved hand in invitation, she didn't hesitate to accept it.

He swept her onto the dance floor, his movements sinuous and graceful as she curled into his arms. In the original timeline, he hadn't known how to dance, and they'd only managed because the dormant threads that connected them had felt so natural as they guided them on the dancefloor. Now, though, the memories of the balls they'd attended together, the way they'd expertly weaved through the steps in their former life, how they'd been so perfectly in sync with each other, it was as if it had all happened yesterday. This time he wasn't stumbling through half-remembered moments that were hazy and indistinct. This time he _remembered_.

He expertly twirled her around the floor; his steps timed perfectly, gracefully dipping her before sweeping her back up into his arms. The energy around them sparked and sizzled with the intensity of the moment. Her body was soft and pliant against the hard expanse of his chest, their hearts beating in tandem, the connection they shared more pronounced than ever.

When the soft trilling instrumental piece resonating in the ballroom rang out its last chord, breathless and panting from exertion, he pulled her onto the edge of the crowd. If he hadn't been so caught up in the moment, he would have been paying closer attention. He would have noted the dip in her emotions, the way she abruptly stepped out of his arms, trembling as if he'd burned her the minute they stopped moving.

As it stood, he _wasn't_ paying attention, and the ridiculously satisfied smile on his lips was almost cringe-worthy when he lifted his gaze and met her eyes that were wide, beautiful, and currently welled up with… — _tears_?

He froze, inhaling sharply, startled by the guilt and anguish that suddenly assaulted his senses like a bolt of lightning. He couldn't comprehend what was happening as he watched her try and blink back her tears without success. They beaded her lashes and spilled from her eyes, rolling listlessly down the slopes of her cheeks.

He shook his head, confused by her pain, and instinctively lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "Hey, what's wr—"

When his fingertips brushed against her skin, she sucked in a sharp breath of air, interrupting him as she angrily slapped his hand away. "Don't _touch_ me!"

He took a staggering step back, shocked by the vehemence behind her words, as she swiveled around in a flurry of rage, elbowing her way through a passing crowd of laughing women and flew through the French glass doors that led out onto the balcony.

 _What the hell?_

His heart thundered in his ears; his chest tight with confusion as he watched the wispy tips of her trailing golden tresses disappear into the darkness. What had he done? She'd enjoyed dancing with him. _He'd felt it._ So why was she in so much pain now?

He couldn't give her space for this. He needed to make sure she was all right. His legs, almost of their own accord, began to move, and he was quick to follow behind her, stepping out into the crisp night air beyond the threshold and onto the deserted balcony with its sweeping marble pillars, and ornate balustrade.

She hadn't gone far, and it tore at his heart to see her leaning against the railing, her head buried in her hands as she tried to suppress the choking sobs that slipped through her fingers. He swallowed, hesitant now, and wary of the threads of anguish rippling around her.

Taking a tentative step towards her, he lifted his arm towards her, intending to comfort her. He stopped himself before he made another mistake and let his hand fall limply to his side. "I'm sorry," he apologized, the tone of his words soft and pleading. "I— I didn't mean to make you cry."

Her head snapped up; her expression filled with fury as she roughly swiped the tears from her face with the back of her hands. " _Oh_?" she hissed. "I find that hard to believe!"

His brows drew together into a frown, and he lifted his hands in supplication. "I don't understand," he implored. "What did I do?"

Her hardened expression crumpled again, and she choked on another sob of dismay. "You're _torturing_ me," she gasped, and he sucked in a startled breath. _Torturing her?_ "I don't know how you keep finding me, but you need to stop. _Don't you understand_?" Her lower lip quivered, shoulders slumped in misery, eyes wide and glistening with tears; her expression twisted with pain. "I can't betray him, Tuxedo Kamen. I _love him so much_. But every time you show up, I find that I'm having a hard time... I— I— _Please._ Don't do this to me. To _him._ "

The blood drained from his face, and he choked on a strangled breath because it was like she'd just sucker-punched him. He inwardly cursed himself because, _dammit,_ he was _such_ an _idiot._ It didn't matter that he was armed with all the knowledge he'd lacked before, with access to an infinite amount of power, and completely aware of every single one of her emotions. He'd still royally _screwed this up._ How could he have overlooked the fact that Usagi would be torn between Mamoru and his alter-ego?

His self-deprecation only intensified as he raked over every moment that he'd flirted with her as Tuxedo Kamen. Every fleeting touch, every tender look, all the while avowing his love to her as Mamoru?

He flinched, groaning out loud at his inadvertent cruelty, "Oh, _God_ ," he choked on a strangled breath, taking a step towards her. "I'm so _damn_ sorry. Please, let me explain—"

He reached for her, desperate to fix the pain he'd caused, ready to tell her that she wasn't being ripped between two men; that he was, in fact, _both of them._ But he was interrupted by a flash of pale green fabric, and a guttural, unearthly growl.

Usagi's eyes widened as Princess D dashed in between them, knocking her backward as the tiny princess leapt over the balcony railing. He should have been paying attention. He'd watched it happen in the first timeline as well, but, just like the last time, he wasn't quick enough. Usagi gasped, her feet tangling in the layered ruffles of her ball gown, and she slipped, bending backward to plunge right over the balcony balustrade.

He gave in to his instincts, letting his powers lengthen his stride, as he leaped over the railing after her. He managed to clasp the dainty curve of her wrist in one hand, grunting with the jarring impact of her weight pulling him down as he grasped the ledge of the balcony with the other.

They were both dangling in mid-air, and when he risked a glance down at her face, he was not met with the fear he expected. Instead, Usagi was angrily glaring up at him, struggling as she tried to wriggle her arm free of his hold.

It was almost comical, except for the fact that he was barely hanging on to her. "Let _me_ go!"

The perspiration beaded on his forehead with the strength it took to hold onto her, and he tried to leverage his feet along the wall to give him purchase to pull her up. But she was _not_ making this easy. "Usako," he grunted, straining to hoist her up higher despite the fact that his hand was slipping. "Dammit, _stop_ struggling! I can't hold onto you if you keep moving like that!"

She gasped, her body going still as she blinked up at him, bewildered, her lips parted in shock. " _Usako_?"

He heard her hissed response just as his last finger gave out, and they fell, clothes whipping in the wind as they were catapulted towards the ground.

He barely had time to grasp her around the waist when the shrill note of Luna's voice rang out over the courtyard. "Usagi! Use your pen!"

Usagi tore her pen from the front of her gown, trembling as she thrust it into the air, using it to magically conjure a ridiculous parasol that was just as lacy as her dress. At the velocity that they were falling, with their combined weight, basic science dictated that the umbrella should have turned inside out into a mangled mess of steel and fabric, doing nothing to stop them from plunging to their deaths. She was a Senshi, though, and the pen obviously used some threaded ropes of power channeled into it by the Silver Crystal inside of her. Not only did the umbrella steadily catch the wind, but it significantly slowed their descent, and they fluttered in the air for a moment before slowly lowering them onto solid ground.

They stumbled a bit upon landing, and he automatically settled his hands onto the curve of her waist to steady her. "Are you hurt?" He ran his fingers along her sides, clutching her arm as he inspected her body for any signs that she'd been injured during the fall.

When she tilted her head up, and their eyes met, he cringed at the accusation in her gaze. " _Mamoru_?"

His expression was filled with contrition, a tentative, sheepish half-smile curling onto his lips. "Yes, Usako," he admitted, exhaling guiltily. "It's me."

He heard her sharp, angry intake of breath as she swiveled around to face him. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. The Serenity he'd known would have gasped; shook her head in dismay. Usagi from the previous timeline probably would have leaned towards squeals of excitement. _This_ Usagi, though, was a beautiful mixture of both of them. So, he probably should have expected it when her eyes narrowed, flashing with recognition before blazing with seething anger.

He could only watch, startled; as she curled her tiny fingers into a fist, pulled back, and with all the strength she could muster, his sweet, gentle, beautiful princess punched him right in the face.

oOo

Mamoru was in a veritably miserable mood a bit later, scowling down at the onigiri on his plate, poking at the rice ball with irritation. Every so often, he'd snap his gaze up to Jadeite, who, quite annoyingly, wouldn't stop chuckling to himself. His supposed friend hadn't been able to wipe the amused smirk off of his face since they'd left the embassy, and it was really starting to grate on his nerves.

He stabbed at his food, his scowl darkening, as Jadeite coughed in another attempt to cover up a chuckle as the general fixed his gaze onto the laptop in front of him. The machine was humming quietly as he clicked at something on the screen.

He knew why his friend was so amused. Apparently, his stern-faced, usually serious general, found the fact that Usagi had punched him in the face absolutely _hilarious_. After he'd confessed that he was Mamoru, the fury that swelled around her caught him off guard. He understood _why_ she was mad, of course, but, unlike Jadeite, he didn't find _anything_ comical about this situation.

It was clear that he hadn't thought any of this through, and he'd definitely deserved her anger, but to add insult to injury, her well-aimed punch had been followed by a bark of unrestrained laughter from his friend who was leaning over the railing, peering down at them with a rare grin on his face, standing beside Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, who were also staring down at their furious Senshi leader, wide-eyed and utterly confused.

He'd been bewildered, his jaw still stinging sharply when Luna jumped onto the balustrade, scowling down at them as well. "You don't have time for this!" she snapped. "Princess D needs your help! Transform, Sailor Moon!"

Usagi was quick to recover, casting him one last venomous glare before transforming into the moon Senshi and leaping after the youma that had burst from Princess D. He'd tried to help her, willing to intervene, but she was having none of it — refusing to accept anything from him as she went to work on the creature with the Senshi. He did have to admit that her anger fueled her to fight as he'd never seen her fight before. It was as if her fury superseded all of the insecurities that usually made her stumble during a battle, and this time, she was more graceful than ever as she decimated the youma with help from everyone but him.

The result of the battle was exactly as it had been in the original timeline. Except, this time, Nephrite did not make an appearance before the youma was torn from the bespectacled princess or afterward when Sailor Moon dusted it into ash. Jadeite theorized, in between annoying bouts of laughter, that Beryl was being cautious; that she was afraid that she would lose another one of her Dark Kings.

The other significant difference was that Sailor Moon and her Senshi didn't stick around after the fight this time. There were no stolen kisses with the Moon Senshi under the light of the moon, and she wasn't the sleepy, doe-eyed girl that she'd been in the alternate timeline. This time, she'd completely ignored him, bounding out of there as quickly as she could with the Senshi in tow.

He didn't try and stop her. The intensity of her emotions was a very clear indication that Usagi needed her space right now. Which, he'd been prepared to handle with stoicism and strength, except that Jadeite _wouldn't stop laughing._

This time, when the general chuckled again, Mamoru's expression was downright murderous. "I swear to God, Jadeite," he growled through gritted teeth. "If you laugh one more time, I might actually strangle you."

The threat only prompted another bark of amused laughter. "I'm sorry, Endymion," he apologized with a smirk. "I know that this was not what you'd originally planned—" Mamoru snorted at the vast understatement, "But, it was refreshing to see Serenity get angry like that."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, and he bit back an annoyed snarl of disbelief. " _What?"_ He didn't think a furious Usagi was refreshing _at all._

Jadeite was not at all concerned by Mamoru's indignant anger, and the general leaned back in his chair, cocked his head to the side, flashing white teeth as his smirk widened. "Let's take the overt display of sheer overprotectiveness down a notch, shall we?" he teased lightly, eliciting another scowl from Mamoru. "I only mean that in our former lives, you and the princess were only ever this wholesome, picture-perfect couple."

Jadeite shifted in his chair, his expression changing from teasing to wistful as he recalled their previous lives with a faraway look in his eyes. "Serenity was always so poised and delicate. She was cautious, raised to tread carefully. I don't think I'd ever heard Serenity raise her tone or get irritated with you before." The impassive, neutral mask that was Jadeite's signature fell back into place as he steadily met Mamoru's gaze. "I like this version of Serenity, Endymion. She's the same… but stronger, somehow."

Mamoru's annoyed glare was replaced with a thoughtful scowl as he considered Jadeite's words. It was true. He'd rarely glimpsed an ounce of unrestrained, outward anger from Serenity. Though he'd definitely felt the emotion swelling within her on several occasions. She'd been raised to be a demure political creature who had pulled at every one of Endymion's protective instincts. He'd wanted to shield Serenity from the world. He'd been her knight in shining armor. But, _Usagi_? Well, Usagi was his equal.

She was just as strong as him this time around; probably even stronger. She handled the life of a Senshi, balancing school and her relationships while still keeping her heart open and bright. She filled everyone she knew with love for her. They were pulled in by her endless compassion.

He liked this version of Serenity, too, and he loved her even more than before, if that was even possible. He groaned, and his head fell into hands as he let out a strangled breath of frustration. He'd been able to handle Serenity's restrained threads of anger as Endymion, and Mamoru in the alternate timeline would have cringed away, or mercilessly teased her. He wasn't _that_ Mamoru anymore, though. He wasn't the impulsive, reckless prince he'd been as Endymion, either. He had no idea what to do about an angry Usagi now.

Jadeite chuckled again, and this time it was a sympathizing laugh. "It's going to be fine, Endymion," he reassured. "Trust me when I say that it's more fun this way."

Mamoru snorted with disbelief, lifting his gaze, mouth open to protest when the sound of loud, angry, knocking on his door interrupted him. He inhaled sharply, heart skipping a beat as he met Jadeite's gaze, wide-eyed and confused. _It wasn't possible._ There was just _no_ way. It couldn't be _her_.

The familiar, anger-filled chords were muffled, but he had no problem making out her words. "Mamoru!" His energy linked with hers, and there was no denying it. The ball of light, passion, and rage currently wailing on his door was definitely _her._ "I know you're in there! Open the door!"

Jadeite's lips quirked up into an 'I told you so' kind of smile, and Mamoru cursed, unusually clumsy as he stood, hastily scrambling towards the door. He'd barely pulled the chain back and unlocked the deadbolt when the door flew open, and Usagi pushed past him. She was a flurry of rage, golden hair trailing behind her as she stomped through his genkan.

She stopped short, sucking in a startled breath of air at the sight of Jadeite, who hadn't moved from the dining room table as he leaned back casually in his chair, his gaze studying a red-faced Usagi with a calm expression, his eyebrows quirked expectantly.

Mamoru cringed when he felt the shift in Usagi's energy. She'd put two and two together, and she knew exactly who it was that she was facing.

She sputtered, fists clenched tightly, shoulders tense, and posture alert. " _You!"_

Jadeite was unaffected, more amused than anything, as he nodded. "Jadeite, actually," he corrected. "Former Dark King at your service."

Mamoru grimaced, at a loss for words, because, if the budding pain of betrayal threading through Usagi's energy was any indication, this was _not_ going well _at all._

He only managed to cast Jadeite a reproachful glare when Usagi whirled around to face him. "Is this some kind of _joke,_ Mamoru?" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Do you know how angry I am? How much you— How could you— God! I'm so _mad at you!_ "

Before he could respond, Jadeite cleared his throat and snapped his laptop shut. "Oh, I'm pretty sure he knows how mad you are."

Usagi practically growled with indignant rage. "I wasn't asking _you!"_ she exclaimed, face burning hotly, body trembling with fury.

Jadeite smirked, his movements limber as he gathered his things and stood. "That is my cue to leave."

Usagi bristled angrily as he passed her, nodding with an amused smirk as he made his way to the door. "Try not to kidnap any more innocent people on your way out!"

Jadeite's responding laughter as the apartment door closed behind him only heightened the intensity of Usagi's rage. He flinched at the pain radiating off her, and the guilt churned in the pit of his stomach as he took a step towards her.

" _Usako—_ "

Usagi took a step backward in tandem with his step forward, " _No_! Don't you dare call me that!" she spat, crossing her arms protectively around herself. He felt her rage wane as pain outweighed her anger. "How could you do that to me, Mamoru?" her eyes welled with tears, and her lower lip quivered. "I felt so _guilty_. I thought I was betraying you. I couldn't understand how I could love two men _so much_."

He groaned, desperate to explain himself. "I didn't know, Usako," he pleaded, aching to hold her. "I swear that it never occurred to me what I was doing to you. I just couldn't keep myself from you as either Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen."

She gasped, choking on a strangled breath of disbelief. "How could you possibly not tell, Mamoru! It was so _obvious_!"

He cringed, because, in retrospect, the consequences of his actions were damn obvious. "I'm sorry, Usako," he apologized, raking his fingers through his hair. "I should have told you sooner. I _wanted_ too…" he exhaled slowly, resigned and miserable. "I don't have any excuses. I just… Usako, _I love you_."

There was a moment of silence in between them; nothing but the sound of their breathing as Usagi quietly considered him. It was so hard not to close the gap between them as he watched, _and felt,_ as she struggled inwardly to come to terms with her anger. It was difficult to suppress his sigh of relief when the pain of betrayal dissipated, and her rage waned into disappointment.

Her scowl was more petulant than angry when she jutted her chin upwards, "I _deserve_ answers, Mamo-chan."

He nodded slowly, trying to forcibly still his racing heart and the blossoming hope that was unfurling in his chest. Because she was coming to terms with this so much more quickly than he'd expected, _and_ she'd called him Mamo-chan again.

The tension eased from her shoulders, and she sighed, stubbornly propping her hands on her hips. "I'm still _mad_ at you. Stop smiling!"

 _Was he smiling?_ It was completely involuntary, just like the step he took towards her. "I know, Usako," he replied softly, so close to her that they were only standing inches apart.

She visibly swallowed, breath hitching in her throat as she tilted her chin up, cerulean colliding with cobalt as their gazes met. "God, Mamo-chan," she rasped in a moaned breath that was a mixture of dismay and _lust._ "I love you, too."

This time, he couldn't hold back, and the growl that rumbled through his chest was feral with need as he grasped her by the waist and pulled her body flush against his. She gasped, curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt as he lowered his head, and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"Usako," he whispered, his breath fanning across her cheek, the wispy tendrils of silken blonde hair curled against her temple fluttering against her skin. "I know that, too."

She gasped, body trembling for different reasons now, as she propelled herself onto the tips of her toes, curled her arms around his neck, and captured his lips on a whimper of need. Her body was soft and pliant as she pressed all of her soft contours against his hardened edges.

She tugged at his hair, fingernails raking across his scalp as he nibbled her bottom lip, coaxing them into parting so that he could explore her mouth, swallowing her whimpered moans as he nipped, explored and delved deeper. His tongue mimicked the thrusting movements he couldn't help but imagine replicating with other parts of his body.

They pulled apart, breathless and panting, and he tried to think through the haze of lust, groaning, clenching his eyes shut, because the sight of her flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and the half-lidded, sultry glint in her eyes were almost impossible to resist.

He buried his face against the slender curve of her neck, arms quivering as they curled around her waist, trying to still the groan-inducing way she was wiggling against his body.

He exhaled shakily against her skin, even as she huffed, annoyed, tugging at his hair again. "Mamo-chan," she rasped, and the low, seductive tone of her voice made him bite back a groan. "Why did you stop?"

That was a good question that took great difficulty to summon the answer to the forefront of his mind. This was her first time. His too, technically, though he remembered every time they'd been together in their former life. He didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for.

She was grinding her hips against his, though, and _God,_ he wanted her so badly. It took every ounce of willpower that he possessed to resist the urge to sweep her into his arms and carry her into his bedroom.

"Usako…" his voice was ragged, pained almost. "I don't think we should rush this. This is still new. It's your first time, and—"

He was interrupted when she bit at his earlobe before trailing her lips along the edge of his jawline, nipping at his bottom lip. "Mamo-chan," she whispered against his skin. "This doesn't feel new. It feels right, and right now, I want this. _I want you_."

The fact that he could feel every single one of her emotions with blinding clarity tore away his resolve to wait. He didn't have to guess if her words were true, because he could _feel_ them. Her love, lust, and everything that was perfect between them swirled with an intensity that melted away any doubts that he might have had about her being ready to be with him.

Wordlessly, he swept her into his arms, and she gasped, filled with anticipation, as he carried her into his room and laid her onto his bed. The first time with her in this life was different than his first time with Serenity so long ago. It wasn't just tender reverence between them. She was filled with passion, writhing in a heated fervor as he explored every inch of her; from the dip of her collarbone, the sloping, soft curves of her chest and hips, and the trembling pink-tinged skin of her abdomen. When she curled quivering thighs around his waist, and he was moving inside of her, it was like finally coming home.

The emotional connection between them so powerfully palpable, he felt everything she felt. Every thrust, every twinge of bliss-filled pleasure, every single emotion that threaded into this incredibly intricate tapestry that linked them in every single way. She was his soulmate, his entire life, and he knew that they were meant to be together. It was the reason that they'd died for each other, been reborn into this new life that inevitably linked them together once again.

It was only much later when she lay spent and exhausted in his arms that she demanded answers. She curled against him, fingertips intimately stroking the bare skin on his chest as he told her of his past life on earth and of the Generals and friends that were stolen from him by Beryl. She tenderly brushed butterfly kisses against his skin when he told her about the powers he channeled from the Golden Kingdom.

He didn't tell her about their past together on the Moon. Tenderly stroking her hair, he silently hoped that keeping that bit of information from her was enough to appease Pluto, and keep her current timeline relatively intact.

In turn, she told him things about the Senshi, their search for the princess, and the silver crystal. There was so much she still didn't understand, that she hadn't been told, and he felt his stomach churn guiltily. Because he knew all of the answers, and he wished more than anything, he could tell her about it.

He was beginning to drift off to sleep, completely content with her curled up beside him, her legs intermingled with his when the soft sound of her voice broke through the silence. "So, how can I help you save your friends, Mamo-chan?"

He blinked, shoulders stiffening, startled by her question as he peered down at her. "What do you mean?"

Usagi giggled, "Well, I'm Sailor Moon, and my mission is to find our princess and the Silver Crystal," she explained, her tone matter of fact as she stifled a yawn. "I'm supposed to protect her from the monsters that _your_ brainwashed friends are creating. _You_ have superpowers, _I_ have superpowers, and it looks like we have the same goal," she murmured sleepily. "We make the perfect team, Mamo-chan."

His heart swelled, his throat constricting with emotion because it had never occurred to him that he might not have to do this on his own. He'd been prepared to shoulder this burden without help from anyone. It was a task that had been assigned to him alone. He was supposed to save his shitennou and protect his princess. He hadn't realized how overwhelmed he'd felt by the incredible burden of changing time, not until she offered him the option to do this with her. _Together_.

He swallowed, choking on the intensity of his love for her. "Usako," he whispered, but she was already asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Nephrite awakens

**A/N:** Guys! Can you guess who woke up in this chapter? Come on, guess! What? **Drum roll, please.** If you guessed ME, then you are totally correct. Because I woke up and rewrote this into a legible chapter.* _**But, Beej, this chapter is still not legible…***_ Well, first of all, that's mean angry reviewer, (but I respect you for reviewing! Even though that's a stupid review!) Second of all, read the original and you will see! The changes are **much** better!

So, dear readers, please let me know what you think? Cause, I worked so hard! Thank you goes to, **Ninjette Twitch,** who is my bae-ta. (in case you forgot) and despite the fact that I just had a hypothetical conversation with a pretend mean reviewer, I swear, Ninjette Twitch is real. I'm not crazy. But just in case you want to check up on my sanity, look for her profile. She writes stuff too!

 _ **Edited October 2019**_

 _ **Original Author's note:**_

Well, damn. This is getting embarrassing guys **.** Pretend, if you see the original version of this story, that it said THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE,GUYS! Cause that's what it should have said.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Nephrite awakens**

 _The room that he'd been confined to was, without a doubt, the most luxurious prison cell that he'd ever seen. With its cathedral ceiling, spiraling crystal chandelier, and a never-ending array of white marble, it showcased craftsmanship and beauty that surpassed anything he'd ever seen on Earth. It was also fitted with the amenities that were suitably befitting for royalty. Which was ironic, as he was their prisoner, and had been, for the past three weeks._

 _While he appreciated the comfort of the down-filled, silk-covered bed, and the fact that his every need had been seen to by servants that were kind, respectful, if not annoyingly tight-lipped about what was going on beyond the confines of this chamber, he was beginning to reach a breaking point. To say that Endymion was frustrated was a vast understatement. He'd moved from mere frustration to surly and slightly brooding, to outright rage well over a week ago._

 _He'd tried to look on the bright side. He hadn't been executed, and he'd been reassured that Serenity was still alive and well, too. He'd used the image of her face for comfort, even as he paced, raged out loud, and memorized the intricate web of golden designs etched into the pillar accented walls._

 _The Moon Kingdom was the most beautiful place that he'd ever seen, and, under different circumstances, he would have loved to explore the refined elegance that it offered. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen on Earth; gleaming balustrades, reflective floors, sweeping staircases, and archways all made of polished marble. It was magnificent, just as breathtaking as it's citizens, who all seemed to move with an ethereal grace that was both haunting and elegant._

 _The moment he'd arrived, with the help of a smirking Jupiter, a stern-faced Nephrite in tow, he'd been awestruck by the beautiful simplicity of Serenity's home. He'd also realized very quickly, that in place of the warm threads of pulsating golden power, there was a cold emptiness that seeped into his chest. At first, he didn't know why he'd felt off-kilter, strangely hollow. It was only later that it dawned on him that he did not have access to the power of the Golden Kingdom here._

 _His connection was utterly gone along with all of the empathic abilities that he'd come to heavily depend on. On Earth, the power thrummed through everything he touched, vibrating through every living thing, and it pulsed down to his very core. Here, he did not have access to the silvery threads of energy webbed through the Moon, though he'd often sensed it in Serenity._

 _Which meant, not only was the crowned Prince and only heir to Earth trapped in a foreign Kingdom, but he was also utterly powerless. He couldn't protect himself or Serenity._

 _As it stood, there was nothing he could do. The Prince gritted his teeth in frustration, miserably raking his hands through his hair as he glared at the door from his prone position in the middle of the excessively extravagant bed where he'd angrily collapsed to brood in silence. Furiously going over the moments that had led him here in his mind, once again, to determine if there was something he'd possibly missed. Something that he could have done differently._

 _He'd been hopeful, in awe, as Jupiter had guided them over a perfectly crafted ivory-colored bridge. He marveled at the curved limestone posts and the balustrades that gleamed brightly in the synthetically designed, twinkling starbursts of light that appeared to be floating on their own accord above them. It was all very mystical, giving the entire marble kingdom a fantastical aura that he'd only read about in legends._

 _Even with the annoying side effects of not being able to access his powers, he'd been optimistic that he would be leaving here with Serenity and the Queen's blessing to marry her daughter._

 _He should have put more stock into Nephrite's particular brand of pessimism because the best-case scenario that he'd convinced himself was even a possibility had definitely not come to pass._

 _When Jupiter guided them through the winding halls of the marble palace, heels clicking loudly across reflective floors, they'd had the opportunity to pass several onlookers. Citizens of the Moon Kingdom, pale, ethereal faces peering out of chambers and gracefully moving aside as they passed them in the halls, curiosity etched into the contours of perfectly symmetrical features. It was unnerving not be able to connect to the threads of the energy of the people here. For the very first time in his life, Endymion had no idea how others were feeling._

 _His optimistic disposition and the wonder-filled smile fixed onto his face slowly faded, the wisps of hope withering in his chest with every step they took that brought them closer to their intended destination. If the stern-faced, almost angry, expressions on armor-clad guards that lined the walls weren't enough to worry him, the way that Jupiter's posture stiffened, her countenance clearly troubled as they walked over the threshold into a brightly-lit, elegantly furnished library, cemented the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach._

 _On Earth, when they convened to discuss political matters, or trials to determine the fate of law-breakers, it was always conducted in a cavernous, practically bare great hall. His father was always seated on a raised dais that was built high above the others in the cold atmosphere of the room._

 _Endymion knew that this was an intimidation tactic, and he'd never questioned its usefulness. On the Moon, though, he was surprised to walk into the intimate setting of a library that was relatively on the smaller side. The roaring flames from within the confines of a marble fireplace burned brightly, bathing the room in a comforting warmth that he hadn't expected._

 _Nephrite, his loyal General, stiffened beside him, and Endymion did his best to utilize years of royal training to keep his expression neutral. Which was difficult because the sight before him was far more intimidating than anything his father could have attempted to project in the cold Great Hall back home._

 _The same guards that he'd glimpsed on his way here also lined the walls inside of the library. Their bulky figures clad in full protective Moon regalia blocked his view of the bookshelves behind them, their expressions menacing as their gazes fixed darkly onto the Prince and General. While they were undoubtedly frightening, Endymion was confident that, if they had to, he and Nephrite could have fought their way through them._

 _The real power, however, was towards the back of the room in the form of Serenity's Senshi, who stood in a protective half-circle around who he could only assume was the Queen._

 _His heart skipped a beat, breath hitched in his throat because it was so apparent where Serenity had inherited her beauty. They could have been identical sisters at first glance, though there were marked differences that were very evident._

 _There was an innocence that glistened in the pools of Serenity's cerulean-blue eyes, a girlish clumsiness in her movements that were both endearing, and evoked a fierce protective instinct inside of him. The Queen held herself with a regal refinement that radiated power and confidence. The lavender irises of her eyes flashed with the wisdom of a monarch in charge of bearing the burden of responsibilities for an entire Kingdom._

 _This was something he thought that he understood as he forcibly shifted his gaze onto the Senshi who were surrounding her. He'd never seen all of them gathered at once, and they were indeed a powerful sight to behold in their rippling fukus, exuding power with expressions just as solemn as the guards._

 _Jupiter cast one last look at them over her shoulder, emerald-green eyes lingering on Nephrite for a moment before she joined the others, stance stiffening, poised to fight on the Silver Millennium's behalf._

 _The Queen took a step forward, casting a cursory glance over him. "Prince Endymion of Earth, I presume?"_

 _Even her voice, dulcet tones like Serenity but with a confidence that commanded obedience, was that of a ruler._

 _Endymion didn't hesitate; he bowed, bending at the waist in a way that he'd been taught to show deference and respect. "Your Majesty, thank you for allowing me entrance into your beautiful kingdom," he replied, heart racing as he lifted his head and scanned the room for the one person he was most desperate to see._

 _She wasn't here, and he could only assume that the reason she wasn't present was because they were keeping her away. His shoulders squared, and his fingers flexed into fists at what he surmised that meant. He had a feeling that things were not going to go as he'd hoped today._

 _The Queen arched a silver brow, her expression unreadable as her eyes swept over his face. "I must tell you, Prince Endymion, were it up to me, you would not be here." There was a break of emotion that was barely detectable in the Queen's voice. He'd managed to catch the hitch, though, and it alarmed him. "Had my daughter had the good sense to come to me in private prior to her indiscretions, I would have warned her discreetly about the severe repercussions of her actions—"_

 _He opened his mouth, highly affronted on Serenity's behalf, but the Queen raised her hand to interrupt him with a flick of her wrist. "As it stands, my daughter has always been ruled by her heart. I have often admired this quality in her, though now I am truly in despair as Serenity has requested to be joined to you in front of the entire council of the Silver Millennium alliance."_

 _Endymion frowned, straightening, "Your Majesty, this is my wish as well. I love her, and I've come here today to formally request her hand in marriage."_

 _The Queen's expression hardened, purple eyes glinting with a pain he did not understand. "You're a fool, Prince of Earth," she rasped, and there was no mistaking the emotion in her voice this time. "Your Kings have consistently declined any allegiance to the Silver Millenium, though your planet has certainly benefited from our protection. There was only one rule that needed to be adhered to in order to maintain this very precarious agreement."_

 _Despite his inability to empathically connect to the others in the room, the tension and barely restrained frustration were very palpable, and it set him on edge. Nephrite must have felt it, too, because the General took a step forward. His expression hardened, and his entire body tense and coiled in preparation to fight._

 _His heart skipped a beat at the anguished expression on the Queen's face. "You were never supposed to meet. That is our most absolute law, Prince Endymion."_

 _The room was deafeningly silent following the Queen's pained statement, the Senshi exchanged agony-filled looks as their gloved hands crackled with flares of their respective elemental powers. His heart sank because he knew what this meant. He would not be leaving the Moon Kingdom. Not alive, anyway._

 _He'd known that this was a possibility, and he refused to fight against the people Serenity loved. Though, he wished that Nephrite hadn't convinced him that following him here was a good idea as now his General was also mired in the potential possibility of losing his life because of his decision to pursue more with the Moon Princess._

 _Endymion's eyes were filled with anguished resignation when they bravely met the Queen's, a proud set in his posture. "Please," he pleaded, "can I see her?"_

 _At first, he didn't think the Queen was going to answer him; the tight, angry set in her expression firm as she coolly met his gaze. But, with a curt nod and a flick of her wrist, she waved Venus forward. "Venus, please," she requested, "go fetch my daughter."_

 _Sailor Venus bowed, nodding before twisting on her heels, casting him an annoyed, dagger-filled glare before swiftly exiting the room. The marble doors swung open of their own accord as she passed through them._

" _Endymion," Nephrite growled in warning, practically bristling at the tension in the room. Nephrite was not as perceptive as Jadeite, and he knew that the General hadn't yet realized that this was already over._

 _The Prince offered him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "It's all right, Neph," he lied. "It's going to be fine." He was the Prince of Earth. As such, he shouldn't have been resigned to his fate. However, from the moment that Serenity had fearfully admitted the true nature of who she was, he'd always known that this might be a possibility._

" _Endymion!"_

 _There was a blur of silver and white as Serenity's small form barrelled into the room. He didn't hesitate, turning towards her, arms outstretched as she collided into him. The force of the impact jostled them back a step as she curled her arms around his waist, burying her face into the black-plated front of his armor._

 _His throat constricted with emotion when she tilted her face upwards, and he noted that she was pale, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. "Sere," he choked, tenderly caressing the side of her face. "It's going to be okay."_

 _It was a lie. It wasn't fair that things were going to end this way for them, but Serenity was beautiful, compassionate, and filled with love. One day, she'd find another. The thought of another man touching her, holding her, being with her in all of the ways that he'd been with her, was too painful to imagine, and his hands shook as they pressed her closer._

 _Serenity's eyes widened a fraction, lips parting on a sharp intake of breath as she twisted her torso in his embrace. Turning to face her mother, whose eyes were filled with unguarded devastation as she watched them. "Mother," she gasped. "Has the council decided, then? Will I be allowed to marry Endymion?"_

 _It was when the Queen's eyes filled with tears, and her previously unruffled posture slumped forward slightly, anguish etched into the contours of her face, that Endymion knew something was very wrong. While the Queen would undoubtedly be pained by the fact that her daughter's heart was broken, Serenity's mother was a monarch. Her reaction didn't make sense._

 _The Queen visibly swallowed, composing herself with a curt nod. "Yes, darling," she whispered, the confidence in her voice melting into sorrow. "The council has decided."_

 _Serenity must have gathered that the outcome did not bode well for them by the look on her mother's face because his heartbroken Princess stumbled, her knees buckling as she choked on a cry of horror. He was quick to brace her, supporting her weight against him._

" _No," she rasped brokenly. "Please, mother. I love him. At least… at least help them leave before they try and execute him. Please."_

 _Nephrite growled angrily in response to Serenity's whispered plea and the Senshi in the room visibly tensed, their expressions knit with sympathy and love for their royal charge._

 _His touch was tender as he kept one arm anchored around her waist, gently stroking the silken tendrils curled at her temples, brushing them aside. "Sere, it's okay."_

 _She tensed suddenly, inhaling sharply, a fury-filled frown knit on her brow. "It's not okay!" she hissed, craning her neck back towards the Queen whose steps, as she moved to stand in front of her daughter, appeared to carry the weight of the world. "Please, mother. I don't want him to die."_

 _Serenity's emotions were clearly written on her face, a mixture of agony and rage, as she trembled in his arms. Endymion's eyes fixed onto her mother's expression, and he frowned, tension coiling into his muscles because there was something strange about the Queen's countenance. He was under the impression that the Queen was a force to be reckoned with. It didn't seem to fit that her lower lip would quiver as she lifted a delicate hand to cup the side of her trembling daughter's face._

" _Serenity, my darling," she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion. "The council has decided that to execute the Prince of Earth would only incite a war that we are not prepared to fight." Serenity exhaled with relief, tensed shoulders easing as she slumped against him. He was not relieved, however, and his heart began to race when the Queen's eyes flicked upwards to meet his before falling morosely back onto her daughter. "This is our most absolute law, Serenity. The execution that they are calling for is yours."_

 _The stunned silence that followed the Queen's admission was deafening, and it took a moment for the words she uttered to fully register. When they did, rage unlike anything he'd ever felt before roared through him. He'd been prepared to go quietly, refuse to fight, even if it resulted in his death. It never occurred to him that her own people would dare to call for hers._

 _His ears began to ring, red pulling at the corners of his vision as he instinctively grasped a shocked Serenity and roughly forced her behind him. "No!" he snarled, enraged, as he took a step towards the Queen. "I won't let anyone touch her."_

 _The guards advanced, converging towards them due to his close proximity to the Queen, but she simply raised her arm to stop them from approaching._

 _His heart hammered against his ribcage, blood roaring with adrenaline. "Nephrite," he growled, his voice low and ragged with rage. "I don't have access to my powers here. Will you fight with me?"_

 _The General's expression hardened, a chilling smile coiled onto his lips as his stance stiffened in preparation to fight. "Yes," he responded, tone laced with loyalty. "You know I will."_

 _Serenity's fingers curled around his arm as she unsuccessfully attempted to tug him back. "No, Endymion," she choked, "don't fight. Go— Go home. Be happy."_

 _Her words only infuriated him more, "Listen to me very carefully, Sere," he growled. "I'm not leaving this place without you. If you die, I die. Is that clear?"_

 _Nephrite sighed with irritation beside him even as the General moved to protect her from a different angle. Jupiter stepped towards them first, the lightning sparking from the tiara on her forehead as she locked eyes with Nephrite. There was a momentary flash of regret that crossed his face before the General leaned forward, prepared to fight the Senshi._

 _Adrenaline coursed through Endymion, fueled by his rage. He would fight them all to protect her. Even though, deep down, he knew that they couldn't possibly hope to win against a team of trained Senshi with elemental powers._

 _Nephrite's stance was rigid, prepared to defend them from the electrically charged brunette when she suddenly swirled around, turning her back on them, to face the Queen. "I am the guardian and Princess of Jupiter. I'm not only bound by honor to protect my Princess," she roared, the electricity crackling around her as she stood firm, ready to fight. "I am also bound by love, and I won't stand by and let this happen. She's my_ friend _, she's my_ sister _, and this is_ wrong _."_

 _With mirroring nods of assent and conviction-filled declarations, the other Senshi leapt into the air, landing with precision beside Jupiter. They created a protective circle around them, tensed to fight and ready to betray the Silver Millennium alliance to protect Serenity._

 _He breathed a sigh of relief, beginning to feel hopeful that they'd get out of this alive, as he reached back and protectively curled his fingers around Serenity's dainty wrist. She trembled against his back as everyone in the room remained silent. The tension was palpable, thick enough to run a sword through it, as they waited with bated breath to see what the Queen and the guards would do next._

 _The Queen's posture straightened, the regal grace firmly back in place as a genuine smile of delight curled onto her lips. "You are very loved, my beautiful daughter," she proclaimed proudly. "This is all that I have ever wanted for you." The Senshi in front of them visibly relaxed, appeased by the Queen's words. He did not, and, along with Nephrite, he remained steadfast, prepared to defend them._

 _She stepped back, craning the slender curve of her neck to peer at her guards. "I am going to see what I can do about this for you, my darling." She raised her hand with an imperious tilt of her head. "Would you please be so kind as to escort Prince Endymion to temporary quarters?"_

 _He wished, more than anything, he could access the powers of the Golden Kingdom right now, and the growl that rumbled in his chest was involuntary as the armed guard began to move towards them. He tightened his hold on Serenity, heart racing, a furious scowl fixed onto his face. He was pleased when the Senshi remained rooted in place, still poised to protect her._

 _The Queen smiled indulgently, clearly pleased by the devotion surrounding her daughter. "Senshi, please lower your guard," she commanded, her tone lighthearted and laced with amusement. "Prince Endymion, release my daughter. I promise you that she won't be harmed."_

 _He didn't care that the Queen was Serenity's mother, or that they were outnumbered and he was powerless. They'd threatened to kill his reason for breathing simply because she'd declared her love for him. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her go now, and he bristled angrily, gritting his teeth, as the Senshi relaxed, stepped aside, and allowed the guards to pass through._

 _The panic was churning in the pit of his stomach, and his heart thundered in his ears when Serenity grasped his arm, gently tugging at his sleeve. "Endymion."_

 _The honeyed cords of her tone soothed his anger, and he risked a glance at her over his shoulder. Her eyes were wide, filled with tender understanding as she propelled herself onto the tips of her toes, and gently caressed the side of his face. She had this amazing ability to enthrall him entirely with a simple touch, and if he'd been more of a sound mind, he might have anticipated what she was going to do next._

 _She curled her arms around his waist, resting her head between his shoulder blades. "Endymion, my love, it's going to be okay," she promised. "We'll be together again soon."_

 _She twirled out of his embrace, startling a roar of outrage from him. "No! Sere!"_

 _With the Princess firmly in their grasp, the guard closest to him lunged, clasped his arms tightly and began to forcibly lead him away. Nephrite roared with rage behind them, exploding into action. Endymion heard the crack of bone as his General's fist connected with a guard's face, who proceeded to groan, panting with pain._

 _Endymion fought as hard as he could, cursing his stupidity in not taking Nephrite's lessons more seriously because, though he'd managed to land a few well-aimed punches, he'd been restrained with relative ease. Nephrite, on the other hand, had managed to down three of them before Jupiter intervened, leaping forward to restrain him. Nephrite was strong, though, and he broke free, giving the brunette no other option but to pounce, wrap her arms around him, and use the element of lightning to successfully render him unconscious._

 _They'd forcibly led him, then, to the white marble room, and this is where he'd been imprisoned ever since. With another sigh of frustration, he stood from the bed and was in the process of pacing the room again when there was a commotion behind the heavy marble doors that led out into the hall._

 _He frowned at the sound of hushed, irritated muffled voices that drifted into the room. "I can't just magically open the door, Nephrite."_

 _Endymion's eyes widened a fraction in surprise because it had been a while since he'd heard from the Senshi of Jupiter._

" _You're kidding, right?" The scoffing voice clearly belonged to Nephrite, and the pent up tension that had built up throughout his imprisonment uncoiled from Endymion's muscles with a sigh of relief. "You conjure lightning bolts out of that ridiculously pretty little head of yours, and you're telling me you can't handle something as insignificant as a door?"_

 _There was a cry of indignation, "You are so damn irritating," Jupiter snapped. "Babysitting you has made this the longest three weeks of my life!"_

 _Endymion cocked his head to the side, suppressing a bark of disbelieving laughter at Nephrite's reply. "Really? Because your flushed cheeks are telling me a different story, Juno, Princess of Jupiter."_

 _There was an audible gasp, a garbled moan, and then merely silence. Endymion's eyes were wide, filled with disbelief, jaw slackened as he shook his head at the door. Was Nephrite—_ hardened, permanently angry, woman-hating _Nephrite— truly flirting with one of Serenity's Senshi outside in the hall?_

 _The silence persisted, and Endymion sighed with irritation, pressing his forehead against the door. It sounded like they were doing a little more than flirting. "If you two are quite finished out there, I'd appreciate the rescue."_

 _He was greeted with more silence, and the Prince smirked, genuinely pleased for his friend, but infinitely restless and eager to be out of this room._

" _I swear to God, if you guys are kissing against the door of the room that I've been trapped in ..."_

 _There was another gasp and a scuffling sound before the door flew open. Jupiter stood in the doorway, her face flushed an embarrassed crimson red._

 _Nephrite was unfazed and strode over the threshold as if he owned the room. "You swear to God, what?" he demanded with his signature sullen disposition, as he haughtily jutted out his chin and crossed his arms. "How many times have I had to watch you devour the Princess? Gratitude, Endymion. It's not overrated."_

 _Endymion rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his statement, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he demanded instead. "Is Serenity alright?"_

 _Nephrite exchanged a guarded look with Jupiter. "Serenity is fine. The Queen had to convene with the entire planetary council." Nephrite smirked sarcastically, "Apparently, your relationship is reason enough to gather all the leaders of the universe."_

 _Jupiter squared her shoulders, huffing with irritation. "You said that you were going to at least try to be respectful of our traditions, Nephrite."_

 _Nephrite rolled his eyes, but Endymion noted that his expression softened slightly in response to the anger etched into Jupiter's expression. "Your relationship with Princess Serenity is still considered an affront to the will of the Gods. It's considered a class one offense, punishable by death," he began, and Endymion's chest tightened with panic. "Though, if you ask me," Nephrite drawled, "I think the council is just angry that Earth has spent the better part of a century denying the Silver Millennium, and now, their prince is trying to lay claim to the Princess that politically holds all their power."_

 _Endymion didn't give a damn about a political agenda. All he wanted to know was the outcome of Serenity's sentence. "Nephrite," he snapped, thoroughly frustrated. "What happened?"_

 _Nephrite raised a brow, "Exactly what you were told was happening," he replied. "Queen Serenity has been fighting with the council on behalf of her daughter. The final decision has been made."_

 _Endymion's heart skipped a nervous beat. "So? What's been decided?"_

 _Nephrite grinned, shrugging as casually as if they were discussing the weather. "Looks like you're getting married."_

oOo

Since the fateful night of Usagi's confrontation, there had been six separate youma attacks. All of them were in quick succession; each monster more brutal than the last. To say that Mamoru was concerned about it was a severe understatement that did not adequately put into words the unadulterated dismay that had become his constant companion as of late. There was no doubt now that he'd irrevocably altered the original timeline beyond repair.

The Dark Kingdom's actions were reckless, their youma's daft and poorly crafted creatures compared to what they'd been previously. He suspected that this was primarily because Jadeite was no longer the Dark King in charge of conjuring them. Even so, their attacks were relentless, merciless, and their sole purpose seemed to simply cause as much chaos as possible. They weren't gathering energy, or even hunting the crystal that he knew was safely tucked away inside of Usagi.

While Mamoru had no complaints about the fact that the Dark Kingdom had suddenly shifted course from the alternate timeline, it did mean that he had no idea what to expect, and that made them more dangerous. Not to mention that Usagi and the Senshi were exhausted, running on fumes by the constant barrage of attacks, disrupting all parts of their lives, including the ability to sleep through the night.

The Sunday morning after he'd spent the night with Usagi, blushing adorably, dressed in nothing but one of his shirts, she'd activated her communicator and promptly called a Senshi meeting. That afternoon, Luna and the girls, in civilian form, had agreed to meet with him and Jadeite in his apartment. The whole encounter had been a near disaster of roiling emotions, tension, anger, and suspicion.

Rei, in particular, barreled into the room, eyes blazing, body tensed with a scowl carved onto her delicate features. "Usagi," she snapped, her eyes narrowed on Jadeite, whose expression appeared impassive, though Mamoru noted the way that his gaze lingered on her when she wasn't looking. "I don't trust them, and now they know who we are!"

Luna was not impressed, either, as she sat perched on the edge of the sofa, her tail flicking back and forth angrily. "Rei is right, Usagi," she hissed, almond-shaped eyes narrowed and darting back and forth between all of them. "What you did exposes us."

Usagi's expression was stricken, faltering under their unusually harsh admonishments, uncertainty rippling in the air around her. He'd wanted to intercede, to say something to take the pressure off of her, do something so that her friends would stop looking at her this way. Instead, he forced himself to snap his mouth shut and remain silent, though he did take her hand. Interlacing their fingers, offering her a reassuring smile that successfully eased her doubts under her friend's well-meaning scrutiny.

With a sheepish expression, head tilted to the side, she'd bravely faced them. "I know I should have talked to you guys—"

Rei was quick to interrupt her. "Yes!" she snapped, clenching her fists with a furious shake of her head. Glistening locks of raven-colored hair tumbling over her shoulders with the movement. "You should have, Usagi!

Usagi inhaled sharply, tears welling in her eyes at the stinging reproach, and he stiffened, ready to speak on her behalf when her expression hardened with determination. "You don't have to trust them, but you do have to trust me," she replied, her voice only breaking for a fraction of a second as she squared her shoulders proudly. "I would never do anything to hurt you guys. You _know_ I wouldn't. This _feels_ right, Rei."

Rei's stance softened, and her furious glare smoothed out into a softened scowl as she contemplated Usagi's words. He knew that the girls automatically gravitated towards Usagi just like he did. They loved her, and deep down, it was a deep-seated instinct to trust her judgment. She'd found them, opened their hearts, and brought them together.

The blunette, who had yet to interject, took a step forward. "I trust you, Usagi," she assured, her voice soft and quiet. "It makes more sense to fight this together rather than apart. We can coordinate better this way."

While Rei worked with fire and passion, Ami was quiet and observant. Her logical disposition would have had her analyzing every possibility before speaking.

The aquamarine hues of her intelligent gaze met his, and they were filled with questions."Tell us what you know."

He was careful when he repeated the same things he'd told Usagi the night before, knowing that every word he uttered could potentially change something else. It was a delicate balance that he was terrified was going to tip the scales in the wrong direction. He'd already made some questionable decisions, and he tried not to think of the repercussions as he curled an arm around Usagi's waist, tucking her closer.

Luna remained the most skeptical, eyeing both he and Jadeite shrewdly, almond-shaped eyes narrowed distrustfully. "So, you aren't interested in the Silver Crystal?"

He was quick to counter her suspicion-filled question with a vehement denial. "No, we aren't interested in finding the Silver Crystal."

Technically, this was true. He already knew where the Crystal was. So did Jadeite, who somehow managed to keep a neutral expression even though Mamoru could feel the burning threads of curiosity and confusion coiled around him.

His friend cast him a brief, barely-noticeable look of irritation before sliding his gaze onto the suspicion-riddled cat. "He doesn't need the Silver Crystal," he snapped, interjecting into the conversation for the first time. "I'm sure you've noticed that he has enough power on his own, and I know you've noticed that the Dark Kingdom is acting erratically. The youmas that are being conjured are not for you. They're for him." Mamoru winced, all eyes on him, as Jadeite's admission clicked into place. "They'll send more to find out what he can do."

It was not the first time that the General had voiced this opinion out loud, and even though he knew that his friend was right, it didn't annoy him any less. Especially when Usagi gasped, shuddering in his arms, as fear _for him_ began to ripple off of her in waves.

"Mamo-chan," she implored, "you can't use your powers if they're specifically targeting you. We'll take care of any monsters they send our way."

His heart clenched painfully in the cavity of his chest at the thought of _her_ protecting _him_. He didn't like that things had progressed in this direction. He wanted to be the one defending _her,_ and the idea that he was going to need to restrain himself in future battles was galling, no matter how logical.

"We'll be stronger once we locate the rest of the Senshi," Luna emphasized, reluctantly coming to terms with the fact that they were going to be working together. "This _must_ still be a priority, Usagi. We need to find them _and_ the princess."

Usagi nodded. "I know, Luna," she agreed, offering her furred mentor a relieved smile. "We can do all of it _. I know we can_."

They'd reached a tentative agreement with the Senshi that afternoon. The girls wouldn't interfere as he saved his friends, and he promised to help them with their ongoing search for the Silver Crystal. He tried to ignore the pang of guilt that twinged in his chest with the knowledge that he was withholding information. It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt it all out, to confess the truth. Except that he _knew_ the admission would change everything, and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take yet.

Jadeite and Ami, who were quick to come together with their mutual need to apply logic to every situation, both agreed that it was vital that Mamoru stopped using his powers in the presence of the Dark Kingdom until it became vitally necessary to save the other generals. This had been a hard promise to keep as he watched them fight the monsters without him. Although, he did have to admit that each battle and every youma dusting, Usagi and the Senshi were getting stronger.

They were coordinated and more in sync than he'd ever seen them before. With Jadeite's help, they were blasting the youma's away with ease, and he rarely needed to heal them anymore, which was impressive given that they were still two Senshi short and still so new to utilizing their powers.

The only problem was that neither Nephrite, Zoisite, or Kunzite ever made an appearance. He didn't know what Beryl's new game was, but he was never going to be able to save them if they refused to show their faces.

He was mulling this over, trying to decide how to rectify this the next time a youma appeared, as he leaned against the fence outside of Usagi's school. His last class always ended twenty minutes before the end of Usagi's school day, and it had become routine for him to meet her here before they headed to the arcade.

The bell rang, the chiming sound resonating in the distance, as the threads of his energy automatically intertwined with hers. The tension wrought by his thoughts seeped out of his muscles, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he connected with her. He didn't understand how she managed to shine so brightly, even though she was clearly wracked with exhaustion.

He frowned thoughtfully, pushing away from the fence because she was feeling particularly excited today. Delight taking precedence over every other emotion thrumming inside of her.

When she rounded the corner, his frown smoothed out, and the corners of his lips quirked up into a relieved smile. Even though he'd altered the course of events, Usagi, in all her beautiful, big-hearted perfection, had still managed to find the Senshi of Jupiter.

She skipped down the walkway, cheeks tinged pink, hair trailing behind her, with a more withdrawn Jupiter in tow. The brunette's eyes glistened with amusement as she watched Usagi. He couldn't quite hear their conversation yet, but judging by the lively way Usagi's arms were moving, he knew that she was probably chattering happily about something, his little princess automatically filling the silence to put her new friend at ease.

He wouldn't have been able to wipe the enthralled, half-grin off his face even if he tried when Usagi lifted her gaze, and their eyes met. His breath hitched at the way her entire face lit up at the sight of him; her bright countenance paired with the flare of love and excitement took his breath away. He wondered briefly how he could have ever made the decision to push her away as he automatically lifted his arms, reaching for her.

Her cheeks flushed, and she giggled as she gladly skipped into his arms. "Hi, Mamo-chan," she practically purred, her gaze warm and filled with happiness as she lifted her chin, tilting her face upward to meet his gaze.

His smile widened, and he tucked a wayward curl behind her ear before playfully flicking the tip of her nose. "Hi, Usako," he greeted, chuckling. "How was school?"

Typically when he asked her about her school day, she groaned, dramatically rolling her eyes, her nose wrinkling adorably in disgust. Today her expression brightened, and she twisted around, pulling away a fraction, though his arm remained firmly wrapped around the slender curve of her waist.

She gestured Jupiter over, and the brunette looked nervous as she took a step towards them. He could tell she felt awkward, eyes downcast, as she shifted uncomfortably with her bag clasped in her hands so tightly, her knuckles whitened with the strain.

His little ray of sunshine was undeterred. "Makoto, this is my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru," she introduced proudly. "Mamo-Chan, this is my new friend, Kino Makoto." Usagi gasped suddenly, eyes saucer-wide and bright as she clasped her hands and bounced onto the balls of her feet. "Oh! Mamo-chan! Makoto is an amazing cook! She makes the best food I've ever eaten, like even better than your food." She waved her hand with an adorable giggle. "No offense, Mamo-chan, but she shared her lunch with me today, and it was like I'd died and gone to heaven!"

Mamoru chuckled, eyes filled with amusement as he turned towards the blushing brunette. "It's nice to meet you, Makoto." He grinned reassuringly, sensing the uncertainty rolling off of her. "It appears that you've made quite an impression."

Makoto, flustered, and clearly not used to compliments, sputtered, scratching at the back of her neck. "Oh, Usagi is just too nice. It wasn't really anything," she laughed nervously, her face flushed red. "It's very nice to meet you, too."

This version of Jupiter was very different than the quirky, confident Senshi he'd known in their past life. Though, he could tell by the whirlwind of brightness that shone from within the threaded tapestry of energy from around her, that they were one and the same.

He tightened his arm around Usagi's waist, cocked his head to the side, and cast her a reassuring smile. "We're headed to the arcade. Would you like to join us?"

He'd startled the brunette, and her eyes widened like a doe caught in the oncoming headlights of a car. "Oh! No, that's all right. I should probably be on my way…"

The longing to join them was undeniable in the tone of her voice, and it was evident to Usagi, as well. His little blonde shook her head, bristling with determination. "What? No way!" she exclaimed with a stubborn tilt of her chin. "You have to come with us! Didn't I promise that I'd show you around? Honestly, the Crown is the best place ever! You have to meet my friends, Ami and Rei, too. They're going to love you!"

She pulled away and skipped from his side to hook her arm through Makoto's, who was blushing furiously. "Are you sure?" Her tone was tentative. "I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

The warmth unfurling within Makoto in response to Usagi's compassion was suddenly overwhelming. He couldn't take his eyes off of Usagi, her face flushed with pleasure as she peered up at her new friend with shining baby-blue eyes, a heartwarming smile, and a compassionate countenance that was impossible to resist. Makoto was not immune to her, either. He smiled, always in awe by the way Usagi affected people. He was probably biased because she was his reincarnated wife and all that, but, damn, she took his breath away.

She tugged at Makoto's arm, pulling her towards the sidewalk. "What? Don't be silly!" she scoffed brightly, "I'll show you the Sailor V game! Don't ask Mamoru to teach you to play, though," she whispered loudly, winking at him over her shoulder as she leaned into the brunette in a faux-conspiratorial manner. "He's the worst Sailor V player I've _ever_ seen."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes in amusement as he followed behind them. He couldn't help but think that things were going to turn out just fine as he watched Usagi work her magic and felt the undeniable, irrevocable connection of the Senshi bond unthreading and connecting them together through the unfurling love and friendship that thrummed in Makoto's chest and visibly glistened behind bright green eyes.

oOo

The arcade was busier than usual, bustling with activity when Mamoru entered behind Usagi and Makoto. His eyes scanned the room, and he frowned when they locked onto Jadeite, Rei and Ami sitting in a more secluded area of the parlor, away from the buzz of the machines. They looked to be lost deep in conversation, and by the swirling intensity surrounding them, it was serious.

His exchanged a knowing look with Usagi. Her eyes widened a fraction, and she chewed her lower lip nervously as she came to the same realization that he had. She tilted her head towards the group, wordlessly conveying that she wanted him to go see what was going on.

He nodded curtly, and a dazzling smile curled onto her lips as she turned towards her friend. "Come on, Makoto!" She exclaimed eagerly, "Let's see what you can do!"

She tugged at Makoto's sleeve, and pulled her off towards the Sailor V game, squeezing his hand gently as she passed. He remained rooted in place, eyes lingering on her for a little while longer, as she devoted all of her attention to her new friend. He knew that she was giving more energy than she could spare, fighting her exhaustion, as a genuine smile curled onto her lips and she laughed warmly at something Makoto said.

Despite the sincere delight coursing through her, he felt the exhaustion pushing through her waning reserves of energy. It was evident in the stiff set of her shoulders that she was unsuccessfully attempting to ignore it. Quietly, he concentrated and unthreaded some of it with his Golden powers from afar. When she sighed softly, the tension easing from her body, a tiny relieved half-smile curved onto her lips, he nodded, satisfied that she was feeling better, and made his way towards the others.

They were locked in an argument, and they barely noticed him approach. "It's called a premonition, Jadeite," Rei snapped. "It's just a glimpse. I've already told you everything I know."

The energy in the air around them was perceptibly thick with passion and fury, the two staples with which the Senshi of Mars generally operated. This time, it was clearly resulting from the roiling dormant feelings in Rei, and the longing to be with her from within his general. Sparks were flying between them even with the mirroring scowls fixed onto their faces.

Ami seemed to be the only one that noted he was there, and the bluenette grimaced, nodding curtly in greeting, clearly uncomfortable by the ensuing argument between their friends.

"Well, that must be annoying," Jadeite scoffed, his tone unusually harsh. "Blue corpses in wedding dresses don't really make any sense."

Rei's premonition definitely caught his attention, though, and his heart skipped a beat at the mention of wedding dresses and corpses. He knew exactly what they were talking about, and for a moment, he felt relieved. If Rei was still predicting that fateful night in front of the wedding dress stop, and with Makoto's sudden appearance, maybe he hadn't changed things entirely after all.

Rei's eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fingers into fists. "I don't know, Jadeite," she replied through gritted teeth. "There's something strange about this vision. It keeps changing."

His heart sank with disappointment. Of course the vision was changing. Because _he_ was continually changing things. It would have been too easy for things to have been replicated as he remembered them.

"Either way, it has something to with a woman seducing men," she continued, jutting her chin upward with a scornful snort. "To be honest, if a weak man allows himself to be seduced, it's his own fault. I think all men are fools. I don't trust them."

Jadeite's responding laugh was humorless, filled with frustration. "Oh, _please_ ," he snorted, "This is coming from a woman that is probably very well versed in the art of seduction."

Mamoru inwardly cringed as anger flared around Rei in fiery ropes of righteous indignation. Jadeite's energy churned dangerously close to fury from the pent-up frustration and bitter longing for the black-haired Senshi that had just casually dismissed all men, including his pained general who was still very much in love with her.

" _Excuse_ me?!" she choked, practically vibrating with fury. "You don't even know me!"

Jadeite's eyes flashed with something akin to pain, and the general seemed to be teetering over the edge as he took a step towards the Senshi. "You have no idea what I know, Mars," he rasped. "You're not the on—"

Mamoru interrupted him, a reproachful expression on his face, before Jadeite revealed something that they'd both end up regretting. "So, you think there's going to be another attack?"

Jadeite seemed to regain his composure, some clarity swirling in his eyes as he clamped his mouth shut. Rei blinked, her anger simmering to a dull thrum beneath the surface as she turned towards Mamoru, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

The fire priestess shook her head as if to center herself, clearing her throat as she calmly busied herself by smoothing out the pleats in her skirt. "Yes, I think the Dark Kingdom is planning another attack," she replied, furtively glancing over at Jadeite who was sporting the calm, cool and impassive look he was so good at once again. "But I'm not one hundred percent certain, Mamoru. It's just a feeling." With one final dagger-filled glare cast at the General, Rei straightened with a stubborn tilt of her head. "Excuse me, I have to go." She pushed past them. a flurry of black hair and searing emotions.

Ami coughed uncomfortably. "We're keeping an eye on it," she said softly, before turning towards Jadeite, sympathy glinting in her eyes. "Please, let us know if you feel them conjure another youma."

Jadeite replied with an irritated nod, and the bluenette adjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder, before proceeding to follow Rei into the crowd of teenagers. The lack of passion-driven energy in the air after their departure was almost a relief. Mamoru didn't say a word, though his disapproving expression was enough to stoke the flames of Jadeite's frustration.

Jadeite glared at him. "Don't _even_ say a _word_ , Endymion," he hissed through gritted teeth, "and this meeting place is ridiculously _juvenile_!"

It was the last thing he said before whirling on his heels and storming angrily out of the arcade, leaving him alone to stare after him with sympathy.

oOo

With the others gone, he went to find Usagi, who was still at the Sailor V game, cheering on a bright-eyed Makoto. "Oh wow! That's so great, Mako-chan!" she praised, "You're a natural at this. Just like Ami!"

Makoto blushed, clearly flustered by the compliment as she continued to mash the buttons, guiding the tiny cartoon Sailor V through the obstacles on the screen.

Usagi didn't look up when he sidled up beside her, brushing his fingers along the small of her back before discreetly taking her hand in his. She intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently, before gasping, loudly steering Makoto away from some kind of secret trap that he vaguely remembered having fallen prey to when he'd played Sailor V.

When Makoto seemed to be on the right track again, Usagi moved so that her back was flush against his chest and craned the slender curve of her neck to peer up at him. She blinked, her eyes glinting with unspoken questions about the others.

He smiled, settling his other hand onto her hip and pulling her closer as he lowered his head to tenderly brush his lips across the shell of her ear. "Tell you later," he whispered and pressed a chaste kiss at the base of her neck before hesitantly taking a small step back to put at least a fraction of distance between them.

He knew that the Mamoru he'd been prior to regaining all of his memories as Endymion was more reserved, infinitely uncomfortable with public displays of affection. He did still feel that way to a certain extent, but there was something about loving Usagi that freed him of those constraints. Perhaps a little too much, as he was constantly needing to remind himself that they were not the only ones in the room.

Her blush deepened, an adorable pink-tinge warming her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose, as she shuddered, nodding wordlessly in response. The energy thrumming around her was groan-inducing as she cleared her throat, bit her lower lip and forcibly turned her attention back onto her friend.

When Makoto finished the final level, her disappointment that it was over was palpable as the brunette sighed and turned towards them. "Well, I guess I better get going," she conceded, tone tinged with an aching loneliness that he felt reflected in the energy around her.

Usagi detected the note of sadness in Makoto's tone, too, and his bright-eyed blonde smiled reassuringly. "Hey, Mako-chan," she began, an excited note in her voice that elicited a frown of confusion from him. "We have some friends coming over to Mamo-chan's for dinner tonight. Why don't you come over, too?"

He suppressed the surprised look on his face just in time. He definitely hadn't been aware of any dinner plans with friends. In fact, he was fairly certain that Usagi was on the verge of falling asleep on her feet, she was so tired. He squeezed her hand, casting her a furtive look, and she simply smiled with a nonchalant shrug. Her new friend didn't want to be alone, and Usagi was going to make sure that she wasn't.

Makoto's eyes widened a fraction, startled, but clearly delighted by the invite. "Oh. I really don't want to be a bother, Usagi..."

Usagi giggled, waving her hand dismissively, "Don't be silly, Mako-chan!" she reassured warmly, "It'll be so much fun! You're not a bother at all."

Makoto was at a loss for words for a moment, overwhelmed by Usagi's easy acceptance of her. Mamoru's heart swelled with pride, because Usagi was amazing, and he was one hundred percent certain that she had no idea the beautiful effect that she had on people.

The brunette's responding smile was tentative, grateful, as she nodded. "Okay, yeah, sure," she replied, "I would love to come over." The smile that quirked onto her lips was more reminiscent of the Senshi he'd known. "You're really great, Usagi. I'm really happy I met you."

Usagi's smile was radiant, filled with delight. "Mako-chan, I'm so happy to have met you, too!" She impulsively burst forward and wrapped her arms around a startled Makoto in a warm hug. "Also, and I swear I didn't invite you over just for this, but can you bring over some of those dumplings you had at lunch?"

Makoto laughed, standing a little taller, her confidence soaring under Usagi's praise. "Sure, Usagi. No problem!"

His little ray of sunshine squealed in delight, eagerly relayed Mamoru's address, and exchanged numbers just in case she got lost. She was going to go home first, then meet them at his apartment later.

After they'd waved goodbye to Makoto, Usagi twirled into his arms. "Oh, Mamo-chan," she sighed happily, "Isn't she just fabulous?"

She yawned loudly, the exhaustion overtaking her now that Makoto was gone, as she curled her arms around his waist and tucked her head beneath his chin, nuzzling into his chest with a languid sigh.

He chuckled, brushing his lips across her forehead as he tenderly smoothed her hair away from her face. "Yes, Usako. She's great, but you're exhausted. And I'm pretty sure we don't have dinner plans with any of your friends. Not to mention that you have a curfew that you can't miss again."

Usagi's parents were relatively flexible, which was good considering Sailor Moon snuck out often to fight youmas in battle . Still, she'd missed curfew once and her parents had threatened to take away the freedom that she'd become accustomed to. They really couldn't afford for her parents to start looking so closely at her whereabouts. Not if she was going to keep her identity a secret.

Usagi simply shrugged, yawning again, the sound muffled in the fabric of his shirt. "Well, even if we don't have plans with anyone, Jadeite will be there. I'll ask Rei and Ami to come, too."

She leaned back, tilting her head up to smile at him, "And my parents think that I'm studying at Ami's tonight, Mamo-chan. So I can stay out later."

He quirked an eyebrow, grinning with amusement. "You know, Usako. You could _actually_ spend some time studying."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, pulling away in contrived outrage. "Bite your tongue, Mamo-chan! That is _blasphemy."_

He laughed, tucking her close again, pressing his hand at the small of her back and urging her out of the arcade. "We'll see, Usako." His voice was filled with tenderness. "First, you need a nap."

Usagi giggled, " _Now_ you're speaking my language, Mamo-chan."

oOo

As it turned out, Usagi didn't have to call Rei to invite her over for dinner because when they entered the apartment, Usagi practically dead on her feet, Rei and Jadeite were already there.

Rei's face was red with anger, and Jadeite's arms were crossed, his jaw clenched furiously. Both of their postures were tense and unyielding. They'd apparently walked straight into a heated argument, and Mamoru grimaced at the flurry of emotions that assaulted his senses as they stepped over the threshold.

Usagi gasped, startled, eyes wide and filled with curiosity. "Rei!" she exclaimed, tone laced with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Rei's brows drew together into a frown, shifting uncomfortably, clearly not prepared to have been caught here alone with Jadeite.

The tension in the room swirled and pulled tautly around them. Based on the current emotions Mamoru could feel thrumming between the couple, and by the way the priestess kept scowling at the sullen-faced General, Rei would clearly _not_ be staying for dinner. He inwardly cringed. He knew that Usagi was looking forward to it, and when he glanced down at her, he was fully prepared to see disappointment etched into the delicate contours of her facial features.

His brow furrowed, thoroughly confused when he was instead assuaged with excitement and a wry grin that did not fit their current situation.

Usagi practically skipped two steps to Rei's side, her eyes bright with excitement. "You know, since you're already here, I would really love for you to meet my friend, Makoto, Rei," she implored with an exaggerated sweetness in her tone that was definitely suspicious. "She's coming over for dinner. Won't you stay?"

Rei's eyes narrowed,"Usagi..." she trailed off with an exasperated sigh. "I really don't think—"

Usagi grasped her arm, eyes wide and pleading, her expression the picture of innocence. "Oh please, Rei?" she interrupted, a pleading note raising her voice an octave higher than usual. "I _know_ that you don't have plans tonight. You were just saying earlier that you weren't busy. I mean- unless there's _another_ reason you don't want to stay?"

Mamoru bit back laughter, exchanging a look with Jadeite, who was also watching Usagi's blatantly obvious attempt at matchmaking with disbelief.

Rei hadn't quite caught on just yet, and the dull heat of embarrassment crept across her cheeks. "What?" she choked, eyes narrowing onto the blonde in panic. "Of course, there isn't a _reason_."

Jadeite snorted, rolling his eyes, though the corners of his lips quirked up into an amused half-smirk that enraged the proud priestess, who shot him a heated glare. If looks could kill, Jadeite would be _dead_.

Usagi, more perceptive than anyone gave her credit for, grinned slyly. "Oh, that's great, Rei!" she giggled. "Does that mean you _will_ stay for dinner?"

Rei opened her mouth as if to protest, but snapped it shut, faltering under Usagi's unfailingly innocent stare. The Senshi sighed, rolling her eyes in defeat. "Alright!" she conceded morosely. "Stop giving me that look, Usagi! I'll stay for dinner!"

Usagi squealed."Great!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Why don't you and Jadeite stay in the living room, and Mamo-chan and I can prepare dinner!"

The sullen-faced, clearly defeated raven-haired Senshi pushed past Jadeite, scowling as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "If _you_ cook, I'm leaving, Usagi," she warned, gracefully lowering herself to sit on the sofa, primly folding her hands in her lap as she purposely ignored Jadeite.

Jadeite quirked a brow, equal parts irritation and delight swirling around the general as he cast Usagi a grateful smile and moved to sit across from Rei on the recliner, where he promptly retreated into the comfort of a book he'd left perched on its seat.

Usagi's brows creased into a small, dismayed frown as her gaze darted between the couple. "Well, Mamo-chan will be doing most of the cooking…" she sighed, trailing off, utterly put-off by the fact that her less-than-discreet attempt to push their friends together seemed to be pointless.

She couldn't feel the threads of emotion sizzling between them, though, and Mamoru settled his hands on her hips, tugging her backward into the kitchen. "Come on, Usako," he chuckled, brushing his lips just below her ear. "You're definitely going to help cook this dinner that you're so adamant about foisting upon all of our unsuspecting friends."

She giggled, shrugging with a sheepish grin as she let him pull her into the decently sized, industrial-styled kitchen.

He hadn't had a traditional upbringing, and family dinners were not something that he'd had the luxury of in the foster care system after the death of his parents. As a result, he'd vowed to learn the art of cooking, and though he wasn't an expert by any means, he could make a relatively decent meal.

Which was why he didn't have a shortage of fresh ingredients stocked, and he pulled out the necessary components to make a fairly common, easy-to-make okonomiyaki pork dish. Or, it _should_ have been easy to make, if not for the riveting distraction that was Usagi. She was his enticing beacon of brightness with blue-eyes, sultry lips, and an adorable disposition that made her irresistible.

She was in charge of grating the nagaimo and dashi in a bowl, while he prepared the batter, but she quickly lost interest, suddenly twirling around the kitchen, moving to the hummed beat of a song playing in her own head. She was giddy, flushed, filled with so much emotion that he couldn't help but reach out and twist her lithe form into his arms. His lips instantly capturing hers with a heated fervor that heightened when she moaned, pressing her body flush against his and weaved slender fingers into the curled hair at the nape of his neck.

Of course, it escalated. She was intoxicating, and it didn't matter that their friends were in the next room as his hands crept beneath the seam of her shirt, lips locked, when he, without thinking, backed her into the counter they'd been working on.

The bowl of partially completed batter clattered loudly to the floor, baking powder and sugar spilling onto the sleek linoleum. They broke apart, breathless, and Usagi giggled, pushing him away as they attempted to resume dinner once again.

This time, they were a little more focussed, and he was determined to put together something decent. Except that when his hand brushed across hers as they both reached for the spatula to flip the dish on the grill, he easily lost his train of thought again. The come-hither look in her eyes, and the loving smile curled onto her lips, still swollen from his earlier kiss, was enough that he simply had to pull her into his arms again.

He could have spent all night in the kitchen, burning okonomiyaki on the stove, lip-locked, his hands exploring the sloping curves of her waist, nipping at the tantalizing dip of her collarbone, if not for the fact that Jadeite cleared his throat loudly behind them.

Once again, they were pulled back into the present, greeted by an amused Jadeite whose brow quirked as his gaze flicked between them and the burning food on the stove. "So, I guess we're ordering in."

Instead of feeling embarrassed, because everything about being with Usagi felt _natural_ and _right,_ Mamoru laughed, shrugging, as Usagi playfully stuck her tongue out at the General.

As it turned out, they didn't need to order in as Makoto showed up a short time later with an assortment of delicious dishes that they devoured around the coffee table in the living room.

The dinner should have been awkward, and in any normal circumstances it would have been. Makoto had just met everyone, her insecurities palpable just like tension that sizzled between Jadeite and Rei. But Usagi was not a normal girl, and the warmth, love and happiness she projected was infectious. It instantly put everyone at ease.

Soon, they were all laughing along with her, and there was a sense of connection, a bond of friendship, and peace that hung in the air around them. More than once, he'd been caught off guard, heart beating faster in his chest, breath caught in his throat at how overwhelming it felt. He'd missed out on so much the first time around as Mamoru, and he was determined not to make the same mistake again.

He was basking in the contented glow of the moment, leaning back, arm draped across Usagi's shoulders when Jadeite suddenly gasped. His face whitened as he wheezed, clutching at his chest as he doubled over in pain.

The moment shattered, and Mamoru's heart skipped a terrified beat as he froze, fixing his gaze onto his General, dread churning in the pit of his stomach. Though Jadeite's reactions were never quite as pronounced as it was right now, he knew exactly what it meant.

They all tensed, and he exchanged a knowing look with Rei, when Makoto leaned forward, bottle-green eyes wide with worry. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jadeite's expression was pained, eyes filled with trepidation as they met Mamoru's. "We have to go," he choked, " _now."_

Mamoru knew that it was because Nephrite had conjured another monster.

Jadeite's hoarsely whispered order pulled everyone from their stunned stupor, and Usagi tore herself out of his embrace, jumping into action as she moved to kneel beside Jadeite. Rei grasped his arm, expression staunch with determination, as she pulled him to his feet.

Usagi bit her lower lip and turned to face Makoto, who was watching them with confusion. "I'm so sorry, Mako-chan," she apologized. "We have to go. We need to get him to— to a hospital. Mamo-chan can walk you home."

He opened his mouth to protest, because even though he knew that he wasn't supposed to fight, he'd always been present during the battles. What if they were injured and he was needed to heal them? He didn't want to let her go alone.

She interrupted whatever he'd been about to say with a pleading look that took his breath away. "Please, Mamo-chan," she implored. "Can you bring her home?"

Mamoru bit back a sigh of exasperation, because he could feel the love and worry pulsing through Usagi on behalf of their new friend. The destructive powers of the recent youma's were not without their casualties, and Usagi did not want to risk putting Makoto in danger.

He slid his hardened gaze onto Jadeite, who'd recovered, though his entire body was tense with anticipation. "You've got this?" He wasn't just asking his friend to fight, but also to protect his reason for living.

Jadeite nodded. "I've got it," he replied crisply. "Go."

Makoto stood slowly, uncurling long legs from beneath her as narrowed eyes filled with confusion darted in between them. The brunette could sense that there was something wrong, the power of Jupiter thrumming through her veins. Juno's courage was alerting her to the danger pulsing in the air as the dormant powers inside of her energy implored with the senshi to protect her princess.

Makoto hadn't been awakened yet, though, and she was still riddled with self-doubt as she visibly swallowed. "It's really okay, Mamoru," she assured. "I can make it home on my own."

Mamoru shook his head. "It's not really safe out there at this time of night," he stated, though Makoto would have no idea how true his words were. "Let's go."

The tone of his voice left no room for arguments as he followed suit, standing beside the brunette whose expression was filled with uncertainty. He met Usagi's gaze, her eyes soft, grateful, and filled with concern for him. He clenched his fingers into fists, gritting his teeth, because _she_ was the one about to run off and fight an evil monster. There was no reason for her to be concerned about _him._ His damn selfless princess needed to learn to worry about herself a little bit more.

They left the apartment together, and before Usagi could take off down the street, he pressed his lips onto hers, the kiss short, bruising, passion-filled as it successfully conveyed to her everything he was feeling at that moment.

His heart was racing as he pulled away, jaw clenched tightly. "Usako, be careful."

Usagi smiled, nodding, and quickly caressed the side of his face to reassure him before she swiveled around and took off behind Rei and Jadeite. He felt the moment she transformed into Sailor Moon, an insistent pull in his chest that he ignored as he abruptly turned the other way with Makoto.

The brunette curled her arms self-consciously around her torso, an uncertain expression on her face, as they proceeded to walk for several minutes in silence. "So, um, Jadeite is a pretty unique name."

He knew that she was feeling incredibly confused, terrified that she'd somehow upset them, and he wanted to reassure her, but he could hardly focus. His heart was pounding as he kept his threads of energy fanned out and firmly connected with Usagi. Each step that he took in the opposite direction heightening his anxiety and the overwhelming feeling that this was wrong.

Makoto swallowed, blinking back tears as her steps slowed and her shoulders slumped miserably. "Ok _ay_ ," she murmured. "I'm really sorry if I said anything to upset anyone or anything tonight."

Mamoru sighed, stopping to turn towards her, "I'm sorry," he apologized, his expression strained with anxiety. "I know that this is confusing to you right now. I swear we're not—"

He inhaled sharply, interrupted by a sharp pain that pierced through him with an overwhelming force that tore him apart. He groaned, nearly doubling over from the intensity. No! _Usako_. Whatever was happening to her was _killing_ her. It was _sucking_ the life from her.

Makoto jumped, startled as she worriedly grasped at his arm. "Hey, Mamoru, are you okay?" she rasped, "Man, it's not my food, is it? I swear I cooked it all properly."

He clutched at his chest, blinking back the stinging tears that blurred his vision. "No," he choked brokenly through the intensity of her pain pulsing through their connection. "It's Usagi. _God_. I have to get to _her_."

Makoto's eyes widened, startled, and filled with terror. "What?" she croaked. "What do you mean?!"

He forced himself to lessen the connection to Usagi so that he could function, the panic bubbling up in his chest as he hurriedly considered his options. He already knew that Makoto was Sailor Jupiter. He wouldn't be exposing any of them, _not really,_ and he didn't have time to think about the consequences of yet another out-of-timeline change. He didn't hesitate a second longer, pulling at the power within himself to transform into his alter-ego, Tuxedo Kamen.

Makoto gasped, stumbling back a step in shock. " _You_!" she bellowed hoarsely. "You're the guy on the news! The one that's always with Sailor Moon!" The blood drained from her face and she pressed her fingers to her lips as she quickly pieced it together. "Oh, my God. Does that mean that Usagi is—is she—?"

Mamoru nodded impatiently. "Yes, she's in trouble. I have to go to her."

Something deeper than the girl she was now flashed through Makoto's eyes. It was a look that he'd seen before in Juno. He was relieved when she didn't falter and he felt as her resolve strengthened. She was Sailor Jupiter, guardian of courage, one of Usagi's loyal Senshi. Though she didn't remember it, deep down, on some level, she knew it, too.

Her expression was a mask of fierce determination. "I'm going with you."

He nodded, unable to wait any longer, as he swept her into his arms, leapt into the air and gracefully landed onto the closest rooftop.

Makoto clutched at his shirt, stunned, as he moved at neck-breaking speeds, allowing his connection to Usagi to strengthen. Her pain drove him to push harder, leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he landed on the street beside a familiar wedding dress shop.

That was the _only_ thing that was familiar about this scene, though. Because it wasn't just a mannequin youma in a wedding dress this time. This time, Beryl herself stood in the street, ropes of twisted red hair pulsating around her gaunt, sallow, face. Sharp teeth exposed, thin lips curled into a snarl, as slitted red eyes fixed onto them with fury. She had her arms raised, beams of pure dark energy bursting from red-tipped fingertips, the full extent of her power pressing the powerless Senshi into the ground.

Mercury whimpered in anguish, paralyzed under her beam, and Jadeite knelt over an unconscious Sailor Mars, barely holding on, groaning, as he shielded her from the merciless onslaught of Beryl's attack.

He couldn't breathe, body trembling in terror as he scanned the horrific sight in front of him, nearly falling to his knees when he found the person he was seeking. The love of his life, his reason for breathing, was lying on the ground. Her body was bent in an unnatural angle, imobile and unconscious as Beryl pulverized her.

Makoto gasped, and Mamoru threw her behind an overturned vehicle in the street.

Beryl cackled gleefully, in her dark element as she intensified her attack, and Jadeite and the Senshi screamed. "I'm going to get rid of you meddling little wretches, once and for all."

Mamoru choked, feeling paralzed with terror and disbelief. What was Beryl _doing_ here? She'd probably lured them out with another youma, that they'd defeated as quickly as the other ones, and the witch had grown tired of waiting. He stumbled forward, fear and horror suffocating him as he felt the life force draining out of Usagi. _He was running out of time._

"Hey!" Makoto called, her voice carrying over the sound of power sizzling in the air as she knelt behind the car. "She's killing them! _Do something!_ "

It pulled him out of his stupor, and he took a shaky breath, nodded, and forced the terror aside as he knelt down, placed trembling palms flat on the ground and concentrated. He pulled the energy from the earth, letting the golden warmth fill him up inside until he felt like his chest was going to explode. Then he stood, squared his shoulders, and with all the force he could muster, he unleashed a powerful attack.

It was just enough to stop Beryl from killing his friends. She snarled viciously, screeching out in pain, the silence that preceded her beams melting back into the atmosphere practically deafening. His attack had torn through her arm, leaving it broken and mangled, ashy flesh sliced into pieces. She clutched the mangled limb against her chest, hissing furiously at the relieved groans echoing from the Senshi and Jadeite, who promptly collapsed on top of Sailor Mars.

The exhaustion that swept through Mamoru was immediate, and he inhaled sharply, stumbling, his eyes watering from the strength that it took to stay standing and face her.

Her icy gaze swept over him, chilling him to the bone as her snarl of pain suddenly turned into a satisfied, feral smile. She was like a jungle panther, sinuous and coiled, ready to feast on him.

He gagged on the darkness that slid over his skin as she approached. "Ah, it _is_ you, Endymion," she whispered, her voice like needles raking over him. "Finally, I've found you, my prize." He tried to summon more power, anything to attack her with, but he was tapped out. Weak and utterly helpless as he lifted his gaze and glared at her.

The Queen cackled, raising her good arm with a flick of her wrist. "Nephrite!" she summoned, lips curled up into an anticipation filled smile. "Come forth!"

The Dark King materialized suddenly beside Beryl. "Yes, my queen?"

To see his friend again, after so long, and hear him speak with such reverence for the evil creature that was the reason for _all of this,_ made Mamoru feel sick.

Beryl must have seen the disgust on his face, because her smile was chilling. "Kill the others," she commanded, "Including the traitor."

Mamoru choked, filled with anger and frustration as he took a step towards Usagi, before stumbling to his knees. He was too weak. He _couldn't_ do _anything_.

Beryl clicked her tongue against her teeth in amusement. "Oh, no, my beautiful prince," she purred. "You'll be coming with _me_."

His limbs trembled with the effort it took to stay upright in a kneeling position and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to fight her. He'd failed everyone. She was going to capture him, once again. So much earlier in the timeline this time. He turned anguished eyes onto his broken friends lying on the ground, to Usagi who was barely breathing and then to Makoto, still hidden behind the car, her eyes wide with horror.

He needed a miracle, more time so that he could recover. He didn't expect it to appear in the form of a tiny ball of black fur that dashed forward, hurling the green Jupiter pen through the air. Makoto caught it in midair and stared down at it, eyes wide and filled with awe and shock.

Luna's voice rang out over the street. "You're Sailor Jupiter! Transform!"

Mamoru could have wept with relief when he witnessed the flash of recognition that crossed her face as the brunette vaulted to her feet, body tense with preparation. Her sudden appearance momentarily distracted Beryl and Nephrite as she held the pen up into the air and called forth the elemental powers of Jupiter. Ribbons of green and electricity swirled around her as she transformed into a Senshi.

When the transformation was complete, she launched herself into the air, and landed in front of Mamoru. "Jupiter, my guardian planet, bring forth the storm and bring down your thunder. Jupiter. Thunderbolt!" She cried, and a swirl of lightning exploded from the tiara on her head.

It was a powerful attack, but still no match for Beryl. The witch's poisonous laughter echoed around them, taunting Jupiter as she lifted her good hand and another beam of darkness exploded from her palm, crashing into Sailor Jupiter, who cried out in pain as it brought her to her knees.

Mamoru was recovering, the power of the Golden Kingdom dully twinging in his chest. But it wasn't quick enough. He choked on the evil surrounding them, slamming his fists into the ground in frustration. _How the hell had he let this happen?_

With some difficulty, he lifted his gaze onto Beryl's Dark King, and his former friend. Nephrite's expression was cold, unyielding, and he trembled with rage at what Beryl had done to him. Jupiter wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer; he could feel her fading. _He had to do this._

He pulled on every last thread of strength that he had left and he projected the golden healing power forcefully towards Nephrite. His own beam of power channeled into the General, who stood immobile beside Beryl. It took everything he had to hold the connection, and he almost cried out with relief as Nephrite's eyes cleared, widening a fraction as the memories filtered through Beryl's fog.

When his gaze finally focused on the scene in front of him, a newly awakened Nephrite roared with fury. He turned towards Beryl, growling with rage as his General blasted a concentrated beam of dark energy at the unsuspecting attack took her by surprise, shredding through her undamaged hand, successfully rendering her useless.

She screeched with unfettered rage and disbelief. "No!"

Nephrite was quick, and he caught Jupiter in his arms before her unconscious body crashed onto the pavement.

Beryl's red eyes narrowed onto him, and Mamoru could feel the evil and hatred simmering within her. "You will pay for this," she snarled, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Nephrite turned towards him, eyes wide with guilt, horror, and shock, as he tenderly cradled Jupiter against chest.

He took an unsteady step forward, tone breaking with emotion. "Endymion," he choked. " _Damn,_ I'm sorry. I'm so _sorry."_

Mamoru forced out a smile. "Welcome back to the team, old friend," he coughed, and that was all he could manage before his exhaustion overwhelmed him and everything went black.

oOo

 **Bottom-of-the-story A/N:** I know! You're all shocked! Because, what the hell is this continuing note at the bottom of the story? But, like, also, spoilers? If you read this far, I think it's safe to assume that you are invested in this story. ( _Internally squealing with joy)_ If you want to know what happened between Jadeite and Rei before Mamo and Usagi barged into the apartment, head on over to my profile. Click on Behind the Scene Twists, and read chapter 1! This reveals ALLLLLLLLLL, (Nope. Just reveals that one interaction between Jadeite and Rei. But, you know what I mean.)


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

**A/N:** Hello, and welcome to Chapter 7. So, for my original readers, you will notice that the whole first section of this story is a complete rewrite. Yes, you read that correctly. I ixnayed that scene because I decided that it wasn't relevant, it was badly written, and it needed something different. I hope you agree with me! Let me know if you do!

Thank you, **Ninjette Twitch.** For betaing this for me. Also, for keeping me company while I was writing this in Google Docs while I was supposed to be working. At work. In an office. Cause I'm a rebel like that.

 **Edited November 2019**

 **Original Author's note:**

*Crickets*

 **Chapter 7**

 **Revelations**

 _He was not in the habit of making assumptions. Well, not anymore, at least. He liked to think that he'd become infinitely less impulsive, treading a little more carefully under Kunzite's careful tutelage. Though he was still reckless at times, his trust in the Generals he'd chosen to follow him was absolute. They'd never faltered in their patience and unfailing loyalty towards him as a person, friend, and as the crowned Prince of Earth._

 _Which was why it took so long to realize that Kunzite was stalling him. It was apparent now, in his latest lesson in channeling the powers of the Golden Kingdom, that his stern-faced, overtly dark and dangerous General was purposely prolonging this session._

 _He knew, without a doubt, that it had something to do with the secret rendezvous that he'd arranged with Serenity, to meet ten minutes ago in the palace gardens. He was not sure how Kunzite had discovered that he had this covert meeting planned. He didn't generally question how his general acquired his knowledge. All he knew was that if he didn't leave the inner courtyard where they were training, right now, he was going to miss his chance to see her once again._

 _All of his Generals were currently in different states of disapproval in regards to his relationship with the Moon Princess, and lately, he'd noted that his training sessions were suddenly being moved into times throughout the day that he'd specifically allotted to meet Serenity. Or that his father, under Nephrite's helpful suggestion, was suddenly interested in having him preside over several judgment hearings. Coincidentally, also during times in which he'd arranged to meet her._

 _The moment he'd realized what was happening, he'd stopped confiding in his friends about the times that they planned to meet, choosing to keep it a secret, instead. The fact that it was still happening could only mean one thing. His Generals and Serenity's Senshi were working together._

 _The underhanded manner with which they were attempting to handle him was irritating, and his displeasure was evident as he stood abruptly from where he'd been kneeling, hands pressed to the ground in concentration._

 _Kunzite's expression was guarded, icy blue eyes following his movements with a cool detachment that only his General of darkness could manage. "We aren't finished, Endymion."_

 _The prince scowled, shoulders squared as he clenched his fingers into fists. "Yes, we are, Kunzite."_

 _He did not allow for a response as he turned on his heels, his strides lengthened with purpose as he stepped out of the waning sunshine into the dimly-lit interior of the inner-hall. Soon, the servants would scurry throughout the castle to light the iron torches set in gold-wrought fastenings fixed onto the walls. The hearths would be lit, and most would congregate inside._

 _He did not intend to get caught up in the rush of people as he hurried, as discreetly as possible, down the familiar path that would lead him to the rose-filled gardens where she'd be waiting. The most beautiful focal point, swathed in white silk, bathed in the glow of the sun as it sunk beyond the softening edges of the horizon._

 _There was a part of him, deep down, that was riddled with doubt, wracked with guilt for the decisions he was making. He liked to imagine that the annoying voice of logic and reasoning belonged to Jadeite, who'd spent most of his life trying to impart the importance of abiding by the duty of a Prince._

 _Most of the time, he'd learned to listen to that voice. When it came to Serenity, though, he had no choice but to follow the threaded strings of his heart. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, and he refused to shy away from the difficulties that lay ahead of them._

 _He knew that the Senshi and his General's attempts to keep them apart was born from a place of loyalty and love. But, there was no way that they could begin to understand just how deeply they were connected. It meant something more than a prince and a princess rebelling against their respective kingdoms. They were meant to be together. He felt it in the golden threads of his planet, just like Serenity felt it in the Silver threads of hers._

 _So, it was with bated breath, excitement peppered into his movements, that he stepped out into the darkening confines of his garden. Slivers of gold and red filtered in through the canopy of the cherry blossom trees, bathing the vast array of rose bushes beneath them._

 _When he spotted the lone figure, back towards him, half-hidden behind the trunk of a mature tree, his heart skipped a beat, and the corners of lips curled up into an anticipation-filled smile._

 _Had he been concentrating, or, had he reached out with his energy to brush across hers as he would have usually done, he would have felt right away that the wispy slip of a girl in front of him was not Serenity. Instead, his smile faded, brow furrowed, heart sinking with disappointment as he approached a slender, blonde-haired woman, who, judging by the pleated orange skirt, must have been one of Serenity's Senshi._

 _He'd only met the fire Senshi up close thus far, so he was startled when she gracefully twirled around on polished orange heels, blonde hair rippling around her shoulders, to face him. She was, in her own right, absolutely stunning. Though he attributed that to the fact that her facial features and the cerulean blue of her eyes reminded him so much of Serenity._

 _Her expression mirrored the roiling emotions that were curled inside of her, and Endymion raised his brows, taking an involuntary step backward as he was assaulted by a barrage of worry, and an intense dislike that prodded at the energy around him in brisk, uncomfortable jabbing motions._

 _This Senshi was extremely displeased, and she did not like him. In fact, her feelings towards him were borderline hatred, and he could venture an educated guess as to why._

 _His jaw clenched, lips pressed into a grim line as his gaze met hers. "Where is she?" His tone was harsh with disappointment, filled with irritation at the fact that he was facing the wrong girl._

 _She arched blonde brows, lips pursed, and her arms crossed sternly. "She isn't coming, your highness," the Senshi replied, the strangely sweet notes of her voice sharpened with reproach. "I've stood idly by long enough, and I cannot, in good conscience, allow this to continue."_

 _He inhaled sharply, her words eliciting frustration, as his expression darkened with outrage. Would the Senshi be able to keep Serenity from seeing him? Was there anything he could do about it?_

" _I'm confused, Senshi," he snapped, "I was not aware that I was partaking in a relationship with you as well."_

 _She stiffened, inhaled sharply, taking a fury-filled step towards him. "Then let me enlighten you, your highness," she hissed, trembling with rage. "A relationship with the princess does, in fact, mean a relationship with her Senshi. She is not only my royal charge, but she's also my sister, my best friend, and I will perish protecting her."_

 _He wanted to remain angry, annoyed that she'd dared to keep him away from the woman he loved, but his empathic powers graced him with the ability to feel the genuine sincerity punctuated behind each heartfelt word. She loved her just as much as he did, and there was no way he could fault her for that._

 _The tension eased from his shoulders, and Endymion sighed, raking a hand through his hair as gentle cobalt blue met the hardened edges of her cerulean gaze. "You don't need to protect her from me, Senshi," he promised, attempting to convey that he genuinely meant it. "Can't you see that I love her?"_

 _Her steadfast countenance softened only a fraction, and he thought he detected a glimpse of sorrow glinting from behind her stern expression. "It doesn't matter that you love her, your highness," she rasped, her words laced with pain and anguish. "Can't you see how dangerous your love is? It'll be her downfall."_

 _There was truth layered beneath her words and his throat constricted, heart skipping a painful beat, because he refused to believe that his love for her would cause her harm. They were stronger together. They had to be._

 _He didn't betray the doubts she'd elicited in his expression as he squared his shoulders and steadily met her gaze. "I won't allow that. I'll die before I let that happen."_

 _The Senshi's face fell, crumpling with resignation, as she sadly shook her head. "This is what I'm afraid of, Endymion, Prince of Earth," she admitted, her tone lowering a wistful octave. "I've looked at this from every possible angle, turned this over in my mind in a strategic attempt to find a favorable outcome." She paused, swallowed, then met his gaze with a morose look that sent panic spiraling through his veins. "There isn't one."_

 _He strengthened his resolve, refusing to believe that this was wrong. It wasn't. Everything about their love felt cosmic, meant to be. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Your warning changes nothing. You can't keep her from me."_

 _The blonde said nothing for a moment, eyes narrowed as she quietly contemplated him. Finally, she sighed, "You're right, I can't keep her from you; God knows I've tried. I've only managed to delay her temporarily." She laughed humorlessly, the sound painful to hear. "I just wanted you to know that if anything happens to her while her heart is under your care, I'll never forgive you, and I'll fight for her every step of the way."_

 _This, he thought he could understand, and it didn't anger him. He wasn't surprised that Serenity could elicit such emotions. They mirrored the same unyielding loyalty found within his own Generals, especially the hardened darkness within Kunzite._

 _He nodded curtly, his expression conveying respect. "I understand," he replied, quirking a questioning eyebrow. "I assume that you're the leader? The Senshi of dark tidings, perhaps?"_

 _He meant it lightly, though he likened her disposition towards him to parallel his own general of darkness. He was not prepared for the startled look on her face that slowly faded into amusement._

" _No, your highness," she chuckled dryly. "My name is Aphrodite, or, Sailor Venus. I'm the Senshi of love."_

oOo

"Endymion, you need to wake up."

The low baritone beckoned him from the comforting void of sleep. He was waking up from darkness that typically only followed when he'd been completely drained of his energy reserve. It was meant to heal him, help him recuperate more quickly, and he couldn't remember the last time this had happened to him in his former life. Either way, he hadn't recovered completely, so when he opened his eyes, blinking as his vision adjusted to the light, it took a moment to recall what had happened before he fell unconscious.

He inhaled sharply, alarmed, panic coursing through him as he bolted upright. He was disoriented, confused, as he fixed his gaze onto tall, broad-shouldered Nephrite. The former Dark King was leaning over him, his expression strained, the hickory hues of his eyes filled with worry.

Mamoru shook his head, hoping to clear the daze that still lingered, as he tried to gain his bearings. He was on the sofa in his living room, that much was certain, but he wasn't sure how he'd managed to get here. The torrential assault of emotions churning in the tapestry of energy threaded in his apartment was _terrifying._

He swung his legs over the edge of the sofa, his head spinning dizzily, as everything came flooding back. They'd been unprepared and utterly at a disadvantage against Beryl. She'd almost _succeeded,_ and he'd been so close to losing everything. He would never be able to erase the memory of the others being pulverized under beams of darkness, their bodies pressed into the cold, unyielding cement as they _screamed_ in _agony_ from his mind.

His chin snapped up, eyes wide and filled with terror, heart hammering in his chest because he couldn't remember if he'd been able to feel the comforting thrum of Usagi's life force before he'd fallen after saving Nephrite.

He couldn't breathe as he scanned the interior of his living room in search of her. Mars was sitting on the ground, bruised legs tucked into her chest, her head in her hands, still clad in her Senshi fuku with her back pressed against the coffee table. If the sight of her like that wasn't enough to make his throat constrict with fear, he froze, paralyzed with horror at the sound of the proud fire Senshi whimpering, drowning in a torrential flood of heart-wrenching grief that knocked the wind from his lungs.

There was only one reason that Rei, Athena, the powerful Senshi of Mars, would be feeling this way, and he choked back a roar of disbelief because it _wasn't_ _possible._

He was in a state of panic as he craned his neck, raking his horrified gaze over the others. The terror and fury grew at an alarming rate when he took stock of their injuries. His recliner had been pushed aside, partially overturned, to make room for the unconscious Senshi, all in varying states of distress, their breathing labored and rattling in their chests as they lay immobile on the cold hardwood floor. Even Luna lay motionless and curled up against Sailor Mercury. A sizeable wet gash marred her fur as her tail twitched and jerked back and forth with each stab of pain.

Though gravely injured, they were all here and accounted for, the pained and mangled ropes of their energy still beating with life. All of them were present except for _one._ The most important person in his life. _Usagi._ She was missing.

He frantically slid his gaze back onto Mars as his heart thundered loudly in his ears. "Rei," he choked, " _where is she_?"

He gasped, the sound a strangled gargle of agony when the Senshi lifted her head. Her eyes were red-rimmed, purple-hued iris's contorted with sorrow. "Mamoru," she rasped, her voice breaking with anguish. "She wasn't _breathing._ The others, they're breathing, but she— she— "

He stumbled to his feet, blinded with disbelief and terror, and he could barely keep his balance, head swimming with exhaustion. Nephrite caught him before he fell, steadying him.

He pushed the General away, unable to feel anything but a driving focus to find her. To prove Mars wrong. Because, dammit, she was _okay._ She _had_ to be. He hadn't come back here just to lose her like this.

He fumbled, frustrated that he was still feeling weak as his tortured gaze met Nephrites. "Please, Neph," he rasped. " _Where is she?"_

The general's expression was guarded, jaw clenched, eyes glinting with remorse. "Endymion…"

Mamoru felt it. _He felt it._ The regret in his friend was threaded with guilt and sympathy, and he _couldn't take it._

With a snarl of rage, Mamoru curled his fingers into the smoke-grey lapels of Nephrite's Dark King suit, roughly shoving him aside. "Where _is she?!"_

Nephrite wasn't fazed, nodding curtly, his expression hardening with determination. "If you mean, Sailor Moon," he began, carefully lowering the tone of his voice. "She's in your bedroom."

Mamoru didn't hesitate. Ignoring the way his muscles practically screeched in protest, he stumbled down the hall, heart lodged in his throat as he smashed the heel of his palm against his bedroom door that promptly flew open with a resounding crash.

His vision blurred, the pain in his chest _agonizing_ as his gaze focussed and fixed onto her. She looked so damn small, Sailor Moon fuku in tatters around her motionless form, her limbs draped across the crumpled black blanket on his bed. He was breathless, choking on the harsh waves of grief as he pressed his knees into the mattress, the movement jostling her, head lolling to the side.

His hands trembled as he cradled her face, inky-black lashes a glaring stark contrast to the pallid complexion of her pale cheeks. "Usako," he rasped brokenly, frantically reaching out to her with the corded, golden energy of his powers. " _Please,_ be okay. I can't lose you like this."

He swallowed thickly, pried his arm underneath her to curl it around the slender curve of her waist so he could pull her onto his lap. She was like a broken rag doll, head rolling forward, chin falling onto the edge of her collarbone as he pressed her small form against his chest and tenderly nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

If she'd been conscious, she more than likely would have protested at how tightly he was holding her, and he held onto that thought as he buried his face into her hair; the tendrils like silk caressing his cheek. He utilized every single tool in energy channeling that he'd ever been taught by Kunzite, prodding into the very depths of the seemingly empty shell of the woman he loved _._

He couldn't feel _anything,_ and he choked on a sob, panicking as he leaned forward to press his mouth against bloodless lips in a desperate kiss. He laid the palm of his hand across her chest, willing it to rise with an intake of breath. "Please, Usako, _please."_

His pleading whisper meant nothing if he couldn't save her, and he felt the pull of exhaustion dulling his senses as he tried harder, pushed further, to locate the silvery brightness that belonged solely to her. Is this what she'd felt in their former life when she'd been faced with his sacrifice and death? Had she held his lifeless body in her arms before taking her life?

For a brief moment, he wished that Pluto hadn't given him back his memories, because he didn't know how he would come back from this epic, heart-wrenching _failure._ It infuriated him that he'd come so far, been given _so_ much, only to have it ripped away _once again._

That rage was all he needed to give him a final burst of adrenaline that allowed him to push just a little bit further until he felt the tiny wisp of silver light buried deeper than he'd ever gone before.

He exhaled, laughing through tears of relief as he worked at weaving his healing powers through what remained of her life force. She was fighting, too, and he did not take for granted the fact that, had this been the previous timeline, he never would have noticed that she was still there.

It was difficult, and it required every bit of energy that was left in him, but he pulled, threaded and unthreaded all of the brightly lit pieces inside of her until he felt her body stiffen, a gasp of breath parting her pinkening lips as the steady rise and fall of her chest beneath his hand indicated that he'd done it. _She was alive._

When she moved, groaning groggily, he inhaled harshly, gasping for air. He couldn't breathe because, _damn_ , he'd almost _lost her._

She blinked, dazed cerulean blue eyes filled with concern as gloved hands grasped at his shoulders before she lifted them to frame his face, tracing the chiseled line of his cheekbones with the pads of her thumbs before weaving her fingers through his hair at the back of his head.

Her eyes glistened with tears, lower lip trembling, " _Mamo-chan_ ," she breathed, the chords in her tone shuddering with emotion. "You saved me."

He groaned, and his heart skipped a beat at the terrifying truth behind her words. He needed to reassure himself that this wasn't a dream, that she was truly _okay._ He couldn't stop his hands from roving down the smooth, slender curve of her neck, fingers brushing across the contoured edges of her collarbone. Then, they trailed along the fabric of her fuku down the sloping curves of her sides and hips, before settling on either side of her thighs.

He swallowed thickly, overwhelmed by their synchronized emotions, as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against her neck, eyes closed, breathing ragged across her skin as she wordlessly adjusted her body so that she was straddling his lap.

She shuddered in his arms when he pressed his hands into the small of her back, urging her closer. "Usako," he rasped, lifting his head, the pain of having believed that she was gone subsiding, allowing for his resolve to strengthen as he met her gaze. Because there was no way in hell that he was going to allow this to happen ever _again._ "I don't give a damn if the Dark Kingdom targets me. This can't happen again. If _you_ fight, _I_ fight."

She stiffened, brow knit into a frown of concern, "But, Mamo-chan—"

His jaw clenched, eyes darkening, as he promptly interrupted her. " _No,_ Usako."

She paused for a moment, snapped her mouth shut, sighing softly in response. "Okay, but, Mamo-chan, what if—"

He gritted his teeth, " _If_ you _fight, I fight._ There is no _but,_ Usagi. You almost died. This _can't_ happen _again._ "

Unbelievably, it appeared like she was going to argue with him, but this time he wasn't the one that interrupted her. The anguished whirlwind that belonged to Rei permeated the room, and the Senshi of Mars gasped. Both of their gazes snapped towards the sound where she stood, clutching the doorjamb, eyes wide and filled with disbelief.

She took an unsteady step forward, her expression contorted with a pained mixture of sorrow, guilt, and relief as she crumpled to her knees beside the edge of the bed. "Usagi," she choked, "You're _alive._ Oh, God, I'm so— so— _sorry._ I should have _protected_ you. I— I think I'm supposed to—"

The Senshi burst into tears, and Usagi gasped in dismay as she scrambled out of his lap, ignoring his grumble of protest as she sank down to her knees in front of Rei. Her expression filled with genuine sympathy as she pulled the usually infinitely composed priestess in for a reassuring hug.

"Rei," she soothed, pulling back and gracing her with a smile. "It's okay, I'm totally _fine._ It isn't your job to protect me. We were all in this together."

She was wrong. He knew that she was. It was, in fact, Rei's job to protect Usagi, and his brow furrowed because there was a twinge of something from within Rei that indicated that she consciously knew that, too. He didn't have time to worry about that, though, because Usagi gasped suddenly, alarm coursing through her, as her face whitened, and she promptly met his gaze.

"Mamo-chan," she choked, worry rippling off of her in waves. "Are the others okay?"

He inhaled sharply, cursing under his breath as he swung his legs over the bed, furious with himself for forgetting about the harshly twisted ropes of pain emanating from their friends in the living room. He needed to heal them _now._ But when he vaulted to his feet, the exhaustion that he'd pushed aside temporarily in place of the adrenaline he'd used to save Usagi came crashing down on him like a car-sized boulder pressed onto the cavity of his chest.

He lost balance, groaning, as he stumbled forward, barely grasping the doorjamb in time before falling to the ground. His head was spinning, ears ringing with the effort it took to stay standing upright.

Usagi gasped in dismay, leaping to her feet, a flurry of brightness and blonde hair as she curled her arm around his waist. Her slight form successfully anchoring him. "Mamo-chan, are you okay?"

He took a deep breath, focusing on what he needed to do, as he straightened his posture and squared his shoulders. "Yes, it's okay," he reassured, squeezing her hand with a shaky smile. "I need to heal our friends, Usako."

When they stepped into the living room. Usagi gasped, horrified by the sight of their friends struggling through the pain of their injuries. Nephrite, who was kneeling beside an unconscious Jupiter, expression wracked with anxiety, snapped his head up. "Endymion, you healed her."

His voice was gruff, filled with anger, just like the Nephrite he'd always known. Except that Mamoru could feel the void of darkness widen and twist inside of his tortured friend. Beryl had really done a number on him, and he gritted his teeth, using his bitter resentment towards the witch to push him forward.

He didn't respond to the general, instead choosing to conserve his strength for what really mattered as he fell to his knees beside Jadeite. His best friend and General was in worse shape compared to the others, and Mamoru knew it was because he'd bore the brunt of the attacks that had been meant for Mars.

His hands trembled as he pressed them into Jadeite's shoulders, his body shuddering with the strength he needed to muster to heal his friend. Mars, who'd followed them out, fell to her knees, gracefully curling her legs beneath her as she lifted and cradled the General's head in her lap. He didn't have the energy to determine what that meant as he closed his eyes and successfully meshed all the broken pieces inside of him back together.

When he heard Rei sob with relief, and Jadeite's shuddered intake of breath, he knew that he'd been successful in healing him, even as he fell backward, vision blurred, head swimming, as he barely managed to brace himself on his elbows.

His heart sank with disappointment because he was fading. He wasn't strong enough to do this, and he wanted to give in to the burning need to _close his eyes_ when Usagi gently cradled his face.

She leaned over him, their faces only an inch apart before she lowered her head and pressed a tender kiss on his lips, smiling as she brushed a fringe of black hair off of his forehead. "Hey, Mamo-chan…" Her voice broke through the painful, ringing sound resonating in his ears. "You can do this. I know you can. Lean on me. I'll help you."

He took a shaky, unsteady breath, nodding curtly, and forcibly pulled himself up. He wasn't sure how he knew how to pull from her strength, because he'd never done it before, but he let the exhausted cords of Golden power connect with hers, and he threaded through the Silver wisps of light and vitality that she offered freely.

He managed to recover slightly, and he pulled himself back up, took a deep breath, and moved onto Ami and Luna next. It was getting a little easier, and when Mercury bolted upright, gasping and fully-healed, he stood and stumbled over to Nephrite.

The General grimaced, amber flecks glinting guiltily in the depths of his eyes as he relinquished the Senshi of Jupiter, and transferred her into Mamoru's arms. "I'm sorry, Endymion," he apologized, once again, his remorseful gaze flicking onto Usagi, who was kneeling beside him. "I should have fought harder."

Mamoru wanted to reassure his friend, let him know that he knew what Beryl was capable of, but he couldn't spare the energy it would take to address him as he began the process of healing Makoto. Usagi, luckily, was his little beacon of compassion, and she smiled softly, gracing Nephrite with a forgiving look that would take anyone's breath away.

"It's all right. The Senshi don't blame you for any of this," she reassured, though she paused, shifting beside him as she narrowed her eyes on Jupiter. "Well, I actually have no idea who this is… so, I don't know. _She_ might blame you?"

Even though he was utterly focused, eyes clenched shut in concentration as he healed her, Mamoru couldn't help the smirk of amusement that quirked onto his lips at Usagi's words. "It's Makoto, love."

His smirk widened when she gasped with delight, "Oh! That is so _awesome,_ Mamo-chan!"

When the final twisted threads of damage inside of Makoto healed, and the Senshi of courage gasped, vaulting to her feet, Mamoru collapsed onto the sofa, tempted to give in to his exhaustion. None of this was over yet, though, and he forcibly sat upright, eyes watering as he fought the temptation to close his eyes and sleep.

Luna was the first to speak, the black-furred cat nimbly hopping up onto the coffee table, casting a skeptical look towards Nephrite before she swept her almond-shaped gaze across the room. "There are things that need to be discussed," she proclaimed, the dulcet tones of her voice stiff and authoritative. "That was too close for _all_ of us. We need to resume our search for the Princess."

Mamoru didn't miss the way Nephrite's brows drew together in quiet contemplation; his gaze narrowed on Luna. He needed to get his confused General alone and explain to him the complex situation, and hope that his friend didn't demand more answers than he could give. As it stood, Neph was not nearly as perceptive as Jadeite, and he knew, based on the roiling turmoil-filled maelstrom of emotions pulsing around him, that Nephrite hadn't yet connected that Sailor Moon was Serenity, the Moon Senshi glamor keeping him from recognizing her.

Jupiter cleared her throat, scowling at Nephrite as she took a tentative step forward. "So, I know I'm really new to the team, and I'm going to need a rundown on this whole princess thing, but can I just ask why _he's_ here?" The brunette gestured towards Nephrite with a sharp tilt of her head. "I mean, isn't he the _bad_ guy? I know he just _stood_ there when that witch practically decimated me."

Nephrite's expression was stricken, contorted with guilt as he took a step towards Jupiter. She flinched, poised, and defensive, which effectively stopped him in his tracks. "Juno, I'm sorry," he apologized grimly. "I would never hurt you."

Mamoru was exhausted, barely managing to keep track of the several different threads of tension pulsing in the room. But Rei's intake of breath and the widening twinge of something he couldn't quite place was unmistakable.

The black-haired priestess pulled herself away from Jadeite, her eyes burning with an intensity that he knew, suddenly, did _not_ bode well for him. " _Juno?"_ she hissed under her breath. "Did you mean, Jupiter?"

Nephrite met Rei's gaze, but he snapped his mouth shut, clenching his jaw, wisely remaining silent as he crossed his arms over the broad expanse of his chest. While Mamoru appreciated that Nephrite was connecting some of the dots, he suppressed a groan of dismay. Because the tiny, pinpoint of recognition that he'd sensed the Senshi of Mars mulling over suddenly exploded, her recognition like the elemental flames that she handled as they roared to life and restored her memories.

Mamoru's heart began to race with panic because he needed to figure out what to do before everything came crashing down on him. Which seemed like it was inevitable, now, when Rei gasped, the blood draining from her face as she swirled around to face Usagi.

Dammit, she _knew._ He didn't know how she'd figured it out, or why she was suddenly able to recall the memories of their former life, but he could _feel_ it. Just as sure as he felt it when he'd saved Jadeite and Nephrite. Everything connected inside of Rei, and with it, the emotional connection to Usagi as the Princess, and Jadeite, whom she loved, unfurling at a painfully rapid rate.

Rei was pale, inwardly struggling with the emotion of everything she'd just learned as she took a step towards Usagi. "Oh, _God,"_ she gasped, her fiery purple eyes flicked onto him, and he watched, horrified, as they suddenly hardened with rage. "You son of a— _Mamoru_? You _knew!"_

The others were startled by the outburst, and Usagi blinked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Rei? Are you okay?"

He exchanged a subtle, panic-filled look with Jadeite, who, regardless of his lack of empathic abilities, had realized exactly what had happened. "I think it's been a long day for everyone. Mars, you don't look well," the General soothed, eyes wide and pleading. "Let me walk you home."

The raven-haired Senshi, whose gaze had been glaring rage-imbued daggers at him, blinked at the sound of Jadeite's voice, and her expression slowly softened as her eyes focused on him. She sucked in a pained breath, pressing her gloved fingers against her trembling lips as her eyes filled with tears.

Luna cleared her throat, the cat becoming his saving grace when she interjected. "I agree. It has been a difficult day," she began, flicking her gaze onto him. "I know that recovering your friends has taken precedence, Mamoru, but I hope you understand that it is a bit upsetting for some of us."

He could have wept with relief because Luna had misinterpreted Rei's outburst for something else, and he knew that he didn't have much time before Rei recovered from the overwhelming emotions of her recovered memories of Jadeite and said something else.

He nodded. "Yes, I understand, Luna," he agreed, then slid his gaze back onto Jadeite, who still had yet to break eye contact with Rei. "You have my word that they're one hundred percent trustworthy. Jadeite?"

His perceptive strategist nodded, clearing his throat as he grasped Rei's wrist. "Let me walk you home. I'll answer any questions you have."

He waited with bated breath as Rei's eyes narrowed as she considered him. He was extremely grateful that she remembered how much she trusted Jadeite, too, because the Senshi nodded. "Fine, yes," she quipped, flicking her gaze onto Usagi, who was observing their interaction curiously. "Usagi, call me tomorrow. _First thing._ Promise me."

Usagi tilted her head to the side, the corners of her lips quirking up into an amused, slightly-confused half-smile. "Of course, Rei," she promised with a fervent nod of her head. "Go home, get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

It wasn't until Jadeite led Rei out, followed closely by Luna, Makoto, and Ami, that he exhaled with relief, raking his hands over his face as he sank back into the cushions of his sofa.

Usagi graced him with a sympathy-filled smile, shifting in her knee-high red leather boots as she turned and offered Nephrite a tentative smile. "I'm really very glad that you're safe." She was genuinely trying to be sweet even though he could feel how uncertain she felt in the face of Nephrite's brooding disposition. She had no way of knowing that the sullen scowl on his face was a permanent fixture, Nephrite's signature look, and had absolutely nothing to do with her. "I'm sure this is all very confusing."

If he hadn't been so damn exhausted, he would have said something productive. He would have found a way to separate them until he filled Nephrite in. He wasn't thinking clearly, though, and when Nephrite nodded curtly in response, then slid his gaze onto him, he should have _known_ that things were going to fall apart anyway.

"The cat mentioned that you still haven't located the princess. Beryl wants her, too. How long have you been searching for her?"

He inwardly winced at the damning statement, because as far as Usagi knew, he'd never been looking for the Princess. It was too much to hope that she'd let it go, because she frowned suddenly, and he felt the rising twinge of confusion curl around her.

The words he should have said to avert her tangled on his tongue, and Usagi was quick to reply. "I think you mean the Senshi. He's not looking for the Princess, we are."

Mamoru's heart sank, the blood draining from his face, as panic churned in the pit of his stomach. This entire day had been a series of terrible decisions, and his inability to think of something to say, _anything_ that could have prevented what Nephrite said next, was one of them.

The General frowned, laughing dryly, as he quirked a sardonic eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course he's looking for the Princess. She _is_ his wife, after all."

oOo

" _Usagi_ ," he implored miserably. " _Please._ Open the door."

She was furious, _rightfully so_ , and he was at a loss, drowning in exhaustion and indecision as he stood with his forehead pressed firmly against his locked bedroom door. The door that she'd slammed, with a resounding crash, mere inches from his face only moments ago.

When he was greeted with nothing but deafening silence, Mamoru sighed, too tired to remain upright. He twisted his torso, pressed his back flush against the door. His legs gave out and he slowly slid down onto the cold, yet oddly appealing comfort of the floor. He wanted to reach out, brush his energy across hers to see what she was feeling, but he was drained. Too exhausted to even try.

His head fell back, quietly thudding against the wood as he raked his hands over his face in frustration. Every moment that had preceded Nephrite's unintentional, but disastrous exclamation, had been one horrible, pain-filled failure after the next. He would have understood if Usagi had wailed, exploded with fury. He would have welcomed that, even. The Usagi he remembered in the previous timeline probably _would_ have. She didn't though, and the sharp stab of pain that instantly laced through her filled him with guilt.

Without a word, her expression stricken, eyes glistening with tears, she'd brushed past him in a flurry of anguish to retreat into the refuge of his bedroom. Nephrite, with a confused, apologetic grimace, had wisely left him to persuade his broken-hearted princess into at least _speaking_ with him. The truly ironic thing about this whole damn situation was that she was currently devastated that he'd been married to their princess. Who was _actually her._

It was frustrating _as hell,_ and with fingers curled into fists, he clenched his eyes shut, suppressing a bitter-filled groan. He was _royally_ messing this up, and everything was falling apart around him, anyway. If he were really honest with himself, he was _done_ playing by Pluto's rules. He couldn't do this anymore. _Usagi deserved to know everything._

It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, relief sweeping through him when he made the conscious decision to tell Usagi that _she_ was his reincarnated wife and the Princess that the Senshi were desperately seeking. He straightened, sitting upright and away from the door, prepared to twist around and leverage the handle to stand when something happened.

It was like the moment when he'd stood in the Dark Kingdom, facing Beryl, prepared to die for Usagi. The particles in the air seemed to stop moving altogether. Though it was not visible to the naked eye, he _felt_ it. The atmosphere that pressed in on him, constricting, paralyzing, and the general buzz of white noise that was typically not noticeable, completely disorienting as it was sucked from the room.

Already past the point of exhaustion, his limbs slackened, too weak to wade through the power that Pluto was clearly using to stop time. He fell back against the door again with a dull thud and a wince as a sharp stab of pain jolted through the crown of his head that bounced painfully against it.

The shimmering figure that appeared before him in the hallway of his apartment kind of looked like Pluto, though it was more of a wispy, corporeal, unfinished, ghost-like figure that was difficult to decipher.

She shifted her weight, nearly transparent locks of hair like ripples of light curling around the outlines of her shoulders with the movement. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to break the rules and stop time?"

Mamoru frowned, struggling to sit up under the pressure of her power, assaulted by the angry, rasping chords of her voice. He opened his mouth to respond, but she promptly interrupted him. "I can't hold it this time, Endymion," she choked, flickering in and out of existence. "But I _am_ warning you, whatever decision you're about to make is going to ruin _everything._ "

His eyes widened a fraction as her words registered, then his heart sank, deflated, because, dammit, he'd been _relieved_. For just a brief second, he'd entertained the thought that he wouldn't have to keep this from Usagi anymore. That he could restore her memories, and they would be able to fight Beryl and save his Generals together as Serenity and Endymion.

The floating specter that belonged to Pluto flickered again, the pressure in the air waning as she began to fade. " _Listen,_ Endymion," she trilled, the words barely above a whisper as they rolled off of her tongue. "I can't come back again. _Serenity_ must be the one to decide when she remembers. If you do this now, I guarantee you that you will _fail_. S _ave your Generals,_ and _stop_ messing around. There is _no_ third chance."

It was the last thing she managed before her figure dissipated, the typically dull sounds of the light fixture buzzing, the thrumming audible pulses of his apartment, suddenly roaring back to life.

He exhaled on a miserable groan of disappointment. He couldn't tell her. He wasn't sure _what_ she'd meant, exactly, and he still had no idea when it was okay for Usagi to know who she was, but Pluto had been infinitely clear about one thing. It wasn't the right time to restore her memories, and he had one hell of a job ahead of him trying to preserve the secret.

He didn't know what consequences the Senshi of time had foreseen, but the thought of ruining his future with Usagi sent terror rolling down his spine.

He bit the inside of his lip, mustering his strength as he took a deep breath in determined-filled preparation. " _Usako,"_ he pleaded softly. "Please, talk to me. Let me explain."

He had no idea what his explanation was going to be, but he should have thought more carefully about it, because, in that instant, Usagi swung the door open and he fell. He didn't have time to brace himself as he landed on his back, sprawled out across the threshold, his head spinning as he peered up, bleary-eyed, into the red-rimmed eyes and tearstained contours of Usagi's face as she leaned over him.

At one point, she must have dropped her transformation, because she was no longer the fiercely powerful Moon Senshi. Now she was just the beautiful girl who'd twirled around his kitchen only hours ago, as they'd prepared dinner for their friends. There wasn't an ounce of anger in her expression, and the grief and devastation that was there instead was so much worse.

Her lower lip trembled, shoulders slumped, "I don't understand," she whispered, her voice ragged with emotion. "Why did you lie to me?"

He struggled upright, supporting his weight on his elbows, blinking dizzily as she whirled away and stepped back into the bedroom.

He flinched at the wisps of emotion that were strong enough to permeate his exhaustion. She was angry, confused, and by the way that she began to pace his bedroom, wringing her hands, teeth gnawing at her lower lip nervously, she was also _worried._

He gritted his teeth and staggered to his feet, off-balance, as he braced his weight against the door jamb and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the off-kilter daze that pulled at the edges of his vision.

"Usako," he gasped, desperately searching for something to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

She stopped pacing, shoulders tense, face pale as she interrupted him. "I've been in here, wracking my brain, and the only reason I can think of is that—that you _still_ love her."

Mamoru choked, fighting back the urge to laugh hysterically at the damn irony of it all. "No, Usako," he rasped instead. "It not _like_ that. I don't—"

The sob that tore from her lips, a gurgling sound of agony, interrupted the half-lie he was about to tell her, and he muttered a harsh, angry expletive of frustration as he pushed away from the door.

She didn't push him away when he pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders that were shaking with emotion. "If it's not like that, then why— _why didn't you tell me?"_

He wondered if she could feel the way his heart was hammering beneath her fingers that she'd curled into fists as she grasped at the fabric of his shirt. His hands shook as he lifted them to tenderly stroke her hair. "I didn't tell you because—" he paused, searching for the right words without blatantly lying to her. "It doesn't matter, Usako."

She inhaled sharply, choking on a humorless laugh, eyes filled with disbelief as she tilted her head back to glare up at him. " _Doesn't matter?"_ she spat; lips pressed into a grim, angry line. "The fact that you're married to the Princess I'm destined to find and protect with my life _doesn't matter?"_

He suppressed a groan, gritted his teeth, and lifted his hands to cradle her face. His fingers weaving into the wispy curls lining her temples. " _Was_ married, Usako," he replied, his tone harsh and unyielding. "It doesn't matter because I don't care about my former life a thousand years ago." Not in the way that she thought, anyway. "I care about my life now, and in this life, I love _you_. That's all that matters. I love you more than anything, Usako."

It wasn't technically a lie. His past life didn't matter as much as his current one. Though, he'd loved her equally in both of them. A fact that sat at the tip of his tongue, poised to tell her if not for Pluto's ominous warning,

The delicate features of her face crumpled, devastated, her lower lip quivering as her shoulders slumped, and she leaned into him, sniffling through her tears. "I love you, too, Mamo-chan, but now I'm _afraid_ ," she whispered, eyes downcast. "What if we find her, and you want to—"

He was frustrated that she was insecure about his love for her because of the ridiculous fact that she thought he had ever loved anyone other than her. He knew exactly what she'd been about to say, and he couldn't stomach it.

So, he promptly interrupted her. "Not possible, Usako," he growled. "I promise you that when we find the princess, that my love, and every other part of me, will be reserved only for you." He also hoped that when she _did_ discover that she was actually his princess, she wouldn't be too upset about the fact that he'd kept it from her.

She was silent for a moment, cerulean eyes quietly studying his steadfast expression, before she sighed, gracing him with a small, tentative half-smile. "I— I do _trust_ you, Mamo-chan," she whispered, and his heart skipped a beat. "Please don't keep these kinds of things from me anymore. We're in this together. I want to know everything about you, even the stuff that might— might hurt me."

Of all the things that she could have asked of him, and that he could have gladly given her, this was not one of them. He had no choice but to keep things from her, and dread churned in the pit of his stomach at the thought.

He couldn't look her in the eye and purposefully lie to her. No matter how noble his intentions, or what the reasons, the promise she was seeking tasted bitter on his tongue.

Her eyes were wide and expectant, though, so, instead, his fingers weaved through the silken strands of hair at the back of her head, pulling her closer as he swept down and captured her mouth against his. She hadn't been expecting it, so she gasped, lips parting in surprise. He swept his tongue along the soft, ample curve of her bottom lip, before delving deeper, swallowing her satisfied moan as she curled her arms around his neck, pressing her softened curves flush against the hardened expanse of his chest.

He wanted to run his hands over her body, pick her up, lay her down in his bed and show her how much he loved her, but his head spun, his senses on their very last fumes, the strings of exhaustion finally taking control.

When they pulled apart, he was breathless, weak, and his muscles finally gave out as he slumped against her, closing his eyes as he dizzily buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She exhaled, grunting under his weight, as she wrapped her arms around his waist to steady him. He tried to move away, to keep from crushing her as the exhaustion overwhelmed him, but he couldn't manage it.

Luckily, his tiny little moon warrior was so much stronger than she looked, and she managed to maneuver him until the back of his calves collided with the edge of his bed, and she gently pressed her palms onto his chest and pushed him backward.

He groaned; eyes still closed as he collapsed onto his back. The plush, soft surface of his bed were so damn comfortable, he knew he wasn't going to stay conscious much longer.

He felt the bed shift beside him, and the feathery light touch of her fingers tenderly running along the curve of his jaw. "Oh, Mamo-chan," she whispered, brushing her lips across his forehead. "You've worn yourself out healing everyone."

He only managed a grunt in response, his limbs, and eyelids like lead, refusing to respond to his silent command to move.

He felt her caress the side of his face before her weight shifted the mattress again, but this time, she was _moving_ away. The panic that swelled at the thought of her leaving gave him one final burst of adrenaline, and his eyes flew open, and he grasped her wrist just before she could crawl out of his bed.

Her eyes were wide, vulnerable as she peered down at him over her shoulder. " _Stay_ , Usako."

There was only a brief glimmer of hesitation before she nodded, a soft smile curled onto her lips as she climbed back into the bed, laid her head on his chest, and curled up beside him. He exhaled with relief, lifting his hand to the small of her back and possessively pressing her against his side.

They didn't say another word, the tips of her fingers absentmindedly tracing nonsensical patterns along the edge of his collarbone. After a couple of minutes, he noted the way her chest rose and fell against him, her breathing calm and even, and then her hands stilled completely, an indication that she'd succumbed to sleep.

It was only then that he finally let himself slip into the void of darkness, allowing the lull of sleep to pull him inwards so that the power of the Golden Kingdom could replenish his exhausted reserves of energy, healing him, so that tomorrow he'd be of sound mind when he woke up and figured out what the hell he was going to do about Rei.

oOo

The sharp smell of burning bacon assaulted his senses as he woke up the next morning. He groaned, wincing at the stiffness in his muscles, and the aching knots curled into his neck and shoulders. He tentatively stretched, rolling onto his side to blink, bleary-eyed as he fumbled for his phone on his nightstand.

It took a moment for the haze in his vision to clear as he pressed the pad of his thumb onto the screen of his phone. Ignoring the multiple notifications, he noted the time before he slid it back onto his bedside table. It was eleven-forty-three am. He'd slept for a solid twelve hours.

He exhaled deeply, rolling onto his back again. His vision cleared as he fixed his gaze onto a small chip in the white paint on his ceiling. Usagi wasn't in the room with him anymore, but he knew she was still in the apartment. He was completely recovered, and he could feel her light, silvery energy rippling around her, weaving through the tapestry of energy in the atmosphere as it reached out for him.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, involuntarily groaning as the kinks in his tendons popped with the movement, and his vision blurred by the sudden onslaught of dizziness. _Damn_ , it almost felt like he was hungover, which, if he thought about it, he _technically_ was. Though it was from overusing energy rather than over-imbibing alcohol.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, the white carpet in his bedroom soft against his bare feet as he methodically stretched out the remaining knotted kinks in the muscles of his shoulders and back. He stood, feeling better, and noted that he was still dressed in the clothes that he'd worn the day before.

Obviously, changing had been the last thing on his mind last night, just like it was the last thing on his mind now as he made his way out into the hall, stopping briefly in the living room entrance to survey the damage. Everything that had been displaced in the chaotic aftermath of last night's battle had been returned to its original location, and he attributed that to Jadeite as he moved towards the kitchen, following the source of the offending smell.

He stopped just over the threshold, the sight before him eliciting a smile of amusement as he casually leaned against the doorjamb. Usagi, wearing her skirt from the night before with one of his shirts, was flitting about the kitchen; drawers and cupboards left partially opened, a pan of what he assumed had once been bacon, burning on the stove.

She was flustered, her movements clumsy, one bun on the top of her head completely unraveled, sending disheveled ribbons of hair curling down her back. She was so damn adorable, and he was so caught up in the pleasure of observing her attempts at breakfast making, that it took a moment before he noticed that Nephrite and Jadeite were seated on the black swivel stools that lined the center island, observing her as well.

Jadeite wore a bemused half-smile, his expression confused, enchanted, and Nephrite was scowling, his brow furrowed, his muscles stiff and uncomfortable as his eyes followed her movements as if he wasn't sure what to make of her. The energy around his newly saved General was muted, less angry, and he surmised that Jadeite had brought Nephrite up to speed because now that Usagi was no longer hidden under the glamor of a Senshi, apart from the silver hair, it was very apparent that she was the reincarnation of Serenity.

They hadn't noticed he was standing there yet, and he flicked his eyes back onto Usagi, who'd stopped, her nervous gaze fixed onto the generals. "So, you guys don't talk much," she giggled timidly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Which is totally fine with me!" She blurted, swirling back around, fiddling with a spatula on the counter. "As long as you don't mind that I'm talking a lot," she amended, gaze averted, her face flushed.

Mamoru's smile faded, and he frowned because he could feel the skittish energy flitting around her. She was feeling insecure about something. Was it Jadeite and Neph that were making her uncomfortable?

She cleared her throat, tentatively lifted her gaze to meet theirs again. "So… It's pretty neat that we all probably knew each other in a past life, right?" she began, her tone ambivalent, the apples of her cheeks, usually rosy, blazing red. "You guys must have known the princess, too. Was she…" she paused, swallowing nervously. "Was she _very_ beautiful?"

Mamoru grimaced. The strangely self-conscious, timid emotions emanating from Usagi made sense now because, _of course,_ she'd still be wondering about his past wife. If only he could tell her. If only she _knew_ that it had only ever been _her_ for him.

His Generals were also alarmed by Usagi's question because they exchanged a horrified look. Jadeite was practically sputtering, his mouth opening and closing in dismay. "I'm not really sure if— I mean, I don't know what to— to say to _that_ , Usagi."

Nephrite's frown smoothed out, and Mamoru watched, pleased, as the hardened general smirked. "I don't think I've ever seen you at a loss for words, Jadeite," he quipped, brow raised with amusement. "It's _refreshing_ , actually."

He saved Jadeite from responding when he cleared his throat, and three pairs of eyes snapped onto him. "Usako," he smiled, tone tinged with amusement. "What on earth are you doing?"

He didn't miss the flash of relief that crossed his friend's faces as Usagi swiveled around to face him, her eyes wide, startled, a twinge of embarrassment curled around her. "Er— well, you were sleeping so soundly, Mamo-chan. So, I got up to make you breakfast," she explained, her face flushed, biting her lower lip. "Then Jadeite and Nephrite were awake, too, because I guess they stay with you? So, I decided to make them breakfast, too. Then, well, I didn't know if—"

He chuckled warmly, interrupting her nervous tirade when he pushed away from the doorjamb, strode into the kitchen, and turned down the heat for the pan of bacon that was charring on the stove.

She shrugged, smiling ruefully. "It's only a _little_ bit burnt."

Nephrite snorted, and Mamoru cast a warning look over Usagi's shoulder as he curled his arm around her waist, and pulled her into his arms. Nephrite shrugged, ignoring Mamoru's silent admonishment as his eyes swept over Usagi. It was clear that his friend was perplexed by her, not sure what to make of his little Usako that was entirely different from the poised, reserved Serenity he'd known.

Mamoru turned his attention back onto Usagi, brushing his lips across the bridge of her nose and playfully tugging on her hair. "It smells delicious, Usako," he lied, and Nephrite choked on what he suspected was a bark of laughter, though the general did attempt to cover it up with a cough.

The threads of self-consciousness within Usagi dissipated, replaced by her usual bubbly demeanor as she twirled out of his arms, skipping to the cupboard to get some plates.

Her tone was significantly more chipper as she propelled herself onto the tips of her toes to pull out the dishes, "I was just getting to know Nephrite." Mamoru's eyes met Nephrite's gaze, and the General nodded, indicating that Jadeite had, in fact, let him know what was going on. "Also, Mamo-chan, you should probably enjoy my company while you can," she advised, twirling around with the plates in hand. "Because based on the multiple missed calls, and the voicemails left by my mom, I'm totally grounded. Probably for life."

Nephrite groaned, the sound laced with irritation, "I cannot believe that I was bested, _twice_ , by a teenage girl that can't even cook bacon," he growled, and Usagi laughed out loud, gracing him with one of her breathtaking, dazzling smiles.

Mamoru couldn't suppress the content grin that curled onto his lips as the hard shell that encompassed his complex general softened. Usagi's silvery brightness was hard to resist, and even Nephrite, his General of perpetual anger, with an unending brooding disposition, was not immune.

Usagi separated the plates. "Maybe I'll invite Mako-chan over," she suggested brightly. "She makes the most amazing food. You would _love_ her bacon."

Nephrite scoffed, "Mako-chan? That's kind of a silly name."

Usagi giggled, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'll have to tell Jupiter you said so," she replied, missing the startled look that crossed Nephrite's face when he realized that Mako-chan was, in fact, Juno. "Actually, I haven't spoken to any of the girls yet. Mamo-chan, can I borrow your phone? Mine's dead, and I don't have a charger."

Mamoru barely managed to disguise the dismayed look that crossed his face. _Dammit_. He still needed to figure out what he was going to do about Rei. "Sure, Usako," he replied, praying that she chose not to call the fire priestess first. "It's on my bedside table."

She smiled brightly, bacon forgotten, as she skipped around the counter and stopped in front of him. Rolling on the balls of her feet, she hopped up onto the tip of her toes, tilted her head up, and chastely pecked his lips before bounding excitedly out of the room and out of earshot.

When she was gone, Mamoru took a deep breath in preparation and turned to face the expectant gazes of his friends.

Jadeite quirked an eyebrow, "You don't have to tell us everything, but you won't be able to hide it from her for long. She wants answers," Jadeite warned, clearly referring to Sailor Mars. "She said she'd meet you at the Hikawa Shrine this afternoon."

Mamoru grimaced at the thought of facing the fiery nature that belonged to Sailor Mars. He'd come to love all of Serenity's Senshi— except for Aphrodite who had despised him as much as she'd loved Kunzite— and he considered all of them his friends, but he was not looking forward to facing the overwhelming, angry passion of a newly awakened Athena, Princess of Mars.

"I think you've made the right decision in keeping it from her," Nephrite interjected, reaching for one of the plates that Usagi had abandoned in her haste to use his phone. "Beryl is relentless. The longer you keep Serenity in the dark, with the crystal sealed inside of her, the safer she'll be." Nephrite nodded, satisfied with his observation, and took a bite of bacon, which he promptly spit back out.

Mamoru inhaled sharply because _that_ was his answer. It was the only way he could handle Rei. "Nephrite, you're absolutely right."

Nephrite shrugged, but Jadeite's eyes narrowed a fraction as his perceptive strategist shrewdly scrutinized him. Mamoru knew that he'd never be able to fully convince Jadeite that there was nothing more to it than that.

Nephrite cleared his throat, "I have a question, and this is important," he demanded as he pushed his plate away. "Your name isn't really Mamoru, is it?" His nose wrinkled with disgust, "Because that would be very unfortunate for you."

Any response that Mamoru might have uttered was covered up by the sound of Jadeite's laughter.

oOo

The Hikawa Shrine had always struck him as a place of peace and quiet contemplation. It seemed fitting to him that Sailor Mars had become a Miko in this lifetime. He'd always thought that her powers were rooted within an old sort of wisdom that connected her to the blazing energy from her own guardian planet. It made sense to him that she would be pulled into the life of a shrine priestess.

When he found her later that afternoon, he did not see a calm priestess quietly meditating. He found a furious and passionate warrior, hot fire blazing within the purple irises of her narrowed eyes. She didn't say a word as he approached her but turned abruptly to enter through the door of the Heiden, hall of offerings. He grimaced and hesitated outside of the doorway.

"I don't know what you're so afraid of, Prince of Earth," she called from within the structure. "It's not like I'm going to set you on fire. Not yet, anyway."

He sighed and followed her in. The intricately decorated room that was used to offer silent prayers was currently void of other patrons. She was quietly lighting some lanterns on an elaborately designed wooden table. The air in the room was hot and thick with the smell of burning incense. He waited patiently as she finished, offering small prayers as she went.

When she was done, she turned to face him, her expression stern, as if it had been carved in stone. "How long have you known?"

Her voice was deathly quiet, a habit she'd annoyingly picked up from Jadeite, and Mamoru shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He didn't sense the strong but unsure threads of Rei. He sensed the full-blown passion of the Princess of Mars, and Athena did not have an unsure bone in her body.

He considered lying to her but knew that he needed to be as honest as possible. "I knew before she became Sailor Moon."

Rei's piercing eyes narrowed angrily. "You've known the whole time? You let us stumble around in the dark, with no idea what we were looking for or who we were facing, and all this time you knew that Usagi was the princess?" she demanded, her words like the element of fire that she could manipulate, searing into his very soul. "I've only kept this to myself for as long as I have because Jadeite asked me to," she hissed, glaring darkly. "But I'm not keeping this from her. She _deserves_ to know, Mamoru. They all deserve to know."

Mamoru could feel the panic churning in the cavity of his chest, but he quickly pushed it aside. He couldn't allow Rei to intimidate him, no matter how good her intentions were. "I know that you're angry, but you can't tell Usagi that she's the Moon Princess. I won't let you."

Rei gasped in indignation and furiously clenched her fists. He could feel her trying to reign in her temper. " _You_ don't have any say in it," she spat, the fire in her eyes somehow burning even brighter than before. "I don't take orders from you,"

Mamoru raked his fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply. "You don't take orders from _anyone_ , Rei. I know it's hard when the memories flood back. It's practically impossible to decipher between our lives before and the one we're living now, at first. But the Moon Kingdom is _gone_. There's no Queen, no King of Earth, and no Silver Millennium alliance. There's only _us_ , Rei. Usagi deserves a different life," he implored. He absolutely needed Rei to listen. "You know that the Silver Crystal is inside of her. You know that Beryl is after it. The longer that we keep her in the dark, the safer she'll be."

He was relieved by the doubt that whirred in the air around her as her brow knit in concentration. She was considering her options.

Her eyes were filled with uncertainty when she met his gaze. "I don't like this, Mamoru."

He exhaled slowly, tension easing from his shoulders because he knew that he'd convinced her. She was going to keep his secret. "I know, Rei. She's going to remember that she's Serenity eventually. I just want it to be when Beryl is at her weakest. If Beryl targets her now..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. The memory of holding what he thought was her lifeless body in his arms made his throat constrict with emotion.

He could see in Rei's eyes that she remembered that agony-filled moment, too. The Priestess sighed, resigned, though uncertainty still tinged the blazing ropes of her energy. "What about Luna and the others?"

Mamoru shrugged, "I'm sure they will remember on their own, too." He quirked an eyebrow, "Besides, you're still looking for one more Senshi."

Rei's eyes widened, and she sucked in a startled breath at the reminder. "That's right," she mused, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm surprised she didn't awaken first, actually."

She was, of course, referring to their Senshi leader, Aphrodite, otherwise known as Sailor Venus, or Sailor V. Though she was his least favorite person in Serenity's circle or _had been_ , the blonde-haired Senshi of love was fierce, powerful, and the only person he knew that had ever been able to tame the darkness inside of Kunzite. If he was going to save all of his Generals, he needed her help.


	9. Chapter 8 : Zoisite

**A/N:** You made it to chapter 8, and now I am literally worshipping at your feet. (Well, not _literally,_ I should have written _figuratively._ Fun fact! Literally was so misused, that it was added to the dictionary to officially also mean figuratively. Crazy. But it's true. _Literally.)_

So, you will see that _my_ Zoisite is not the typical version of Zoisite. I remember angry guest reviews about this, and I would just like to say, in the most respectful way possible, that I am the boss. There. I said it. My brain is the boss of this story, and I like Zoisite this way.

So does **Ninjette Twitch,** by the way. Oh, what was that imaginary reader at the back of the nonexistent fanfiction room that I picture you all sitting in? WHO is **Ninjette Twitch?** I am so glad you asked! She's my Bae-ta! * **But omg, what's a bae-ta?*** It's a word that I use to accurately convey that Ninjette Twitch is my beta but also my Bae. Cause, I love her. You can't steal her from me! I won't allow it. Unless she says so. (Cause consent is important)

Okay, time to read. Love it, please? R&R

 _ **Edited November, 2019**_

 **Original Authors note:**

Okay, so, for some reason. There still isn't one. Not sure what happened here, but I feel like it is very important that I give a shout out, and credit, to my first Beta, Sailor Saiyan007. She was an integral part in originally writing this story, and I am grateful for the part she played when I originally wrote it.

AND, To you dear readers, thank you, again, and again, for your support.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Zoisite**

 _The storm was brewing on the horizon, hulking grey clouds swirling ominously in the distance and gusts of cold wind whistling through the leaves as if whispering a warning. Endymion stood in what had been his mother's gardens, gazing down sadly at the withered roses, crumbling a brittle petal between his fingers as he tried to banish the unyielding dread that had been steadily building for weeks since his return from the moon._

 _"Hey, E, I thought I might find you here," Zoisite called, an effervescent tone in his voice that made Endymion sigh with exasperation. "I think you need to employ a new gardener," he joked, eyebrow quirked as he approached. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but all the plants are dead."_

 _Endymion rolled his eyes, shoulders stiff as he turned to face his bright-eyed General. "I wish you wouldn't call me by that name."_

 _Zoisite's grin only stretched wider as he shrugged his shoulders. His friend and General had once told him that the name Endymion was too much of a mouthful, and so he'd taken it upon himself to shorten it to E, despite his vehement protests otherwise._

 _Another icy gale of wind swept through the garden, whipping across the dying plants, sending shivers of dread rolling down his spine. "It's a little more than that, Zoisite," Endymion replied, his tone stern, laced with a sense of foreboding. "There's so much dark energy out here."_

 _The Prince knew that he was right. There had been a maelstrom of toxic, dark energy, slithering through fissures in the earth, gathering at a steady rate. It was starting to throw off the balance of the Golden Kingdom, suffocating the natural golden threads of life as it slowly consumed one person after the next. While a bit of malcontent and a tinge of evil was typically normal here and there, this didn't feel right. It made Endymion uneasy._

 _At first, he'd assumed that the spike in darkness had something to do with his marriage to the Moon Princess, and his declaration that Earth would now be joining the Silver Millennium alliance. While that news hadn't been well-met in several political circles, there was more to it than that._

 _His father was ill, on the brink of death, and confined to his bed in his chambers. In his place, Endymion had attended all of the judgment hearings, met with the counsel of his father's most trustworthy advisors, and prepared to take on the responsibility he'd been groomed for his entire life. He'd been more than a little disconcerted to learn that the diplomats, the leaders, and the politicians that he'd known since he was a child, forced to shadow his father in his duties, were different now. They were filled with the very same darkness he felt creeping through the soil of the planet, it's source unknown._

 _It caught him off guard, and the hushed whispers and rumors spreading throughout the kingdom had been unstoppable. It seemed that his people were rising up, ready to fight, their greed driving them to peer up with envy at the peaceful Moon Kingdom that he'd just married into. The threat of war and rebellion had frightened him, and in a panic, he'd sent Serenity back to the moon._

 _Zoisite's snort of laughter interrupted his thoughts. "You've been spending way too much time with Kunzite," he needled, with a half-smirk quirked onto boyish features. "You're both so dramatic."_

 _Endymion's brow furrowed, and he shook his head, casting a scowl at his friend. "I truly wish that you would take things a little more seriously sometimes, Zoi," he snapped, thoroughly annoyed by his relaxed, dismissive attitude. "This is the time to tread carefully."_

 _Zoisite, unfazed, grinned in response. "Now, you sound just like Ophelia," he chuckled, referring to the Senshi of Intelligence whom he'd been unsuccessfully pursuing for weeks. "There are more than enough of us that are keen about taking things more seriously."_

 _His smile and laughter faded, though, under Endymion's hard stare. "It's going to be fine, E," Zoisite reassured. "I'll help you crush this rebellion, just like I did with the last one. You know that you can always count on me."_

 _Endymion didn't doubt that he could count on Zoisite. He'd only been fifteen years old the first time he'd laid eyes on his carefree General. The nineteen-year-old boy had been dragged into the castle hall, his hands tied behind his back, as he was thrown onto the ground so that he could face the circle of the king's peers. Endymion had been coming to the judicial hearings for over a year now, quietly taking his place at his father's side, merely there to observe and learn._

 _He hated the hearings. The people that were usually brought before his father were either the dark, twisted dredges of society or the wealthy, haughty aristocrats who bickered like children amongst themselves. Endymion only cast a cursory look over the long-haired boy with bright eyes, and elfish features. He took one look at the quality of his clothes and his polished, practically unruffled appearance, and casually dismissed him as another spoiled, rich boy who'd probably drunkenly robbed one of his friend's during a game of chance in a tavern, or inn._

 _He was already thinking about his next plan to sneak off castle grounds when the court handler unraveled yellow parchment and read out the charges laid against him, "Your Majesty, I bring forth Zoisite Beringar, the firstborn son of Baron Asher Beringar. He stands accused of the murder of Baroness Melinda Beringar."_

 _Endymion frowned, startled because he hadn't expected something like that. It wasn't the first time that the Prince had faced a murderer in court, but it was the first time that the accused was someone like Zoisite._

 _It wasn't just that the boy didn't look like a murderer, though he definitely did not look like the hardened, evil people that were dragged in here with darkness glinting in their eyes. Zoisite did not possess a thread of dark energy inside of him. Endymion was still clumsy with his empathic abilities, but he determined that the bright cords of his energy felt untainted, unfailingly bright. If he had to venture a guess, the Prince would say that he was innocent._

 _The King stifled a yawn, raising grey eyebrows as he peered down at Zoisite from the raised dais that he preferred. "What does the accused have to say about this?"_

 _With the accusation ringing throughout the room, Endymion expected that the accused would be cowering with fear, but he was surprised to see him standing tall and proudly, a sneering half-smile curled onto his lips._

 _Zoisite quirked an eyebrow, daring to laugh dryly. "Does it really even matter what I say?"_

 _It was an unusual response for someone being accused of murder, even if that someone was innocent, and the court gasped in indignant outrage. That, at least, elicited a spark of interest in his father as the old king leaned forward, weary blue eyes peering at the boy with genuine curiosity._

" _Yes, Zoisite of Beringar," the King proclaimed, the authoritative chords of his voice instantly silencing the room. "It matters to me."_

 _Zoisite's smile faltered, there was a flash of sorrow before his eyes hardened. "I loved my mother," he confessed with vehemence. "I didn't do this."_

 _Endymion felt the truth ringing with blinding clarity behind his words, and he leaned forward, casting a sideways glance at his father. The king contemplated him for a moment and then turned to the court. "Baron Beringar," he summoned the boy's father, "what do you say about this?"_

 _It was only when the tall, lanky figure of a man who bore no resemblance to the accused stepped forward, that Endymion could sense the evil within him._

 _The Baron's lip curled over crooked teeth as he turned to address the King. "My son has always been a disappointment. He spends his time drinking and philandering, even the name his mother gave him reeks of weakness. A gemstone," he spat with disgust, contempt dripping from pursed lips. "I motion to have him executed."_

 _The onlookers at the hearing stirred, and the tension in the room thickened harshly. Zoisite stood tall before them, his chin raised proudly; to all those who watched, it did not appear that he was affected by his father's' callous dismissal._

 _He may have seemed impassive, but Endymion felt the thread of anguish twisting up within him. His father's cold words had hurt him deeply. Just to be sure, Endymion concentrated on prodding further, searching for any hint of guilt, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find an ounce of darkness in the boy who was about to be sentenced to death. The father, on the other hand, was only the third person that he'd encountered that he knew in his core was inherently evil._

 _His father leaned back to contemplate the baron and the boy before him, his interest waning. "So be it then," the King said, waving his hand dismissively. "I sentence the boy to death. Unless a peer of this court will vouch for him."_

 _Endymion watched as the Baron's lips curled up into a satisfied sneer, and it disgusted him. "I'll vouch for him."_

 _There was a moment of stunned silence before the room burst into a cacophony of confused, outraged whispers. The baron's face contorted into a mask of shock, followed by a rage that Endymion noted held a slight twinge of fear. That interested him. Zoisite, on the other hand, peered up at him, brows knit, shifting his weight, the wisps of uncertainty curling around him._

 _The King craned his neck to the side, quietly studying his son with a frown on his well-weathered face. "What are you doing, boy?"_

 _Endymion's responding grin mimicked the young and impulsive Prince that he'd always been as he shrugged. "I'm doing the right thing."_

 _The king considered him for a moment, the exhaustion evident behind blue eyes, before nodding curtly. He knew what kind of power coursed through Endymion. At one time, that same power, though to a lesser extent, had coursed through his own veins as well._

 _The King made a decision and turned back to the court. "So be it. The boy will be released into Prince Endymion's charge until an investigation is completed," he proclaimed, then cast a cold, unyielding gaze down at Zoisite. "If you are found guilty, you will be sentenced to death. If you try to run, you will be sentenced to death. Do you understand?"_

 _Zoisite slid his gaze onto Endymion for only a moment before he turned back toward the king, nodding in agreement._

 _"Your Majesty— my prince— I assure you that this is a waste of your time," the baron sputtered, face red with indignation and outrage. "The boy is guilty."_

 _The King's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched, and his expression icy as he addressed the baron. "The decision has been made," he stated, silencing the nervous chatter in the room around them. "My son has vouched for the accused. Unless, of course, you would like to air a grievance towards the Prince."_

 _The King's words were a warning, a dark and dangerous one, and the baron snapped his mouth shut, bowing in acquiescence. "No, of course not, Your Majesty."_

 _The King nodded, appeased, then stood, indicating the end of this judgment hearing. He would not be seeing any more accused today._

 _The hall was quick to empty, and Endymion vaulted to his feet, eager as he strode to Zoisite, who was still bound, surrounded by his father's guard._

 _Endymion utilized a practiced scowl that he'd learned from Neph, aiming it at the guards."Well?" he commanded. "Release him."_

 _They scrambled to obey, frantically pulling at the binds on his wrists until he was free. Zoisite shifted uncomfortably, rubbing at the skin that was red and raw where the ropes had been._

 _There was confusion intermingled with a resigned suspicion roiling within him, but Zoisite hid his feelings well, smiling at him brightly instead. "Guess I get to live another day," he mused. "Until the investigation is over, at least."_

 _Endymion frowned at the murmured statement. Zoisite was innocent, he could feel it, so he was curious about the reasons why he'd think that the investigation would determine otherwise. "I thought you said you didn't do it?"_

 _Zoisite smirked, shrugging with forced nonchalance. "I didn't. Good luck finding proof, though," he laughed, the sound miserable and humorless. "My father probably killed her just to have a reason to get me executed."_

 _The counter-accusation seemed more likely in Endymions opinion, but it was still a dark statement, and the prince studied him, relieved to sense a flash of sorrow twisted up inside of his energy._

 _Zoisite shifted uncomfortably under Endymion's hard stare. "Has anyone ever told you how intense you are?" he questioned, laughing uneasily. "I mean, I'm really grateful that the Prince of Earth just saved my life and everything, but you know you're kind of scary, right?"_

 _Endymion was startled by the statement. He had never thought of himself that way, and if you asked Jadeite, he'd laugh in disbelief. His friend was always irritated that he wasn't serious enough and that his decisions were reckless and impulsive. He did tend to surround himself with fiercely loyal friends, though, and he supposed they were all relatively hardened and tinged with darkness. He was used to that._

 _Zoisite was not tainted by the same darkness that was only acquired from genuinely horrific experiences. His energy swirled brightly, heavy with sorrow and sadness, but not darkness. It would make sense that the intensity would make him uncomfortable. Endymion forced himself to relax, quirking the corners of his lips into a sheepish smile._

 _"Oh, good," Zoisite teased, "you can smile!"_

 _Endymion grinned and shrugged. "I happen to know for a fact that your father is guilty, and I would be extremely pleased to help you prove it."_

 _Zoisite's eyes widened a fraction, hope spreading throughout his new friend as a tentative new agreement had been reached._

 _They quickly discovered that not only was the baron guilty of murder, but he'd also been planning a rebellion. With a large group of followers already amassed, the baron had been on the brink of starting a war._

 _Kunzite, his general of darkness, was the one to uncover the plot. Jadeite crafted a plan to quietly, with minimal casualties, unravel the rebellion before it started, and Nephrite infiltrated their inner circle. From there, it had been easy to tear them apart._

 _Endymion called for a judgment hearing and stood on the raised dais, glaring down at the man who had so easily condemned his son only weeks before. Zoisite stood by his side, his arms crossed as he stared at his father impassively. The baron was red-faced with fury, trembling with hatred for not only his son but Endymion as well._

 _"We know what you've done, and enough proof has been presented to the court to convict you. There will be no option for anyone to vouch for your character. We know what you are." Endymion's voice resonated around the chamber, his words displaying confidence that he didn't quite feel. "Although, at this point, I doubt anyone would."_

 _He was prepared to mete out the death sentence, the words poised on the tip of his tongue when Zoisite interrupted him. "E, wait," he pleaded softly. "He's— he's still my father."_

 _It was rare to see Zoisite exhibit emotion that was anything but humor and lighthearted banter. In the time that he'd come to know him, he realized that Zoisite hid behind a carefree mask. His defense mechanism was a joke or a wry smile. So, to see the pain contorted onto his features was not easy to see._

 _Endymion sighed softly, shifting uncomfortably under his friend's imploring gaze. It wasn't often that he was allowed to run a judicial hearing with his father's full approval and consent. There was a proven traitor in their midst; an evil man that had conspired to destroy them all. How could he tell his friend that there wasn't any other way?_

 _Zoisite must have sensed Endymion's hesitation because his face fell, and sadness pooled into amber-colored pools of his eyes. He turned to face his father, the pained, anguish-tinged emotions pouring off of him, no longer hidden behind a calm façade._

 _"Was there ever a time that you felt anything at all— for me?"_

 _The baron's mouth stretched out into a sneer, and he laughed, the high-pitched trill dripping with contempt and disdain. "You're pathetic," he snarled. "There isn't a person alive that could ever love you."_

 _Zoisite inhaled sharply, eyes wide and filled with anguish. The sorrow coursing through his friend filled the Prince with rage._

 _The baron's darkened eyes slid onto Endymion. "You aren't any better," he cried, the ropes of rage and insanity linking together inside of him. "You'll be a pathetic King, just like your father! You'll destroy us all!"_

 _It happened so quickly that Endymion didn't have time to react. The baron's bindings must have loosened as he ripped out of them, swiveled towards the shocked guard beside him, and pulled the longsword from the scabbard on his hip. With a guttural scream, the baron lunged towards Endymion._

 _Just before the sword would have pierced through him, the baron sputtered, staggered, and fell to his knees. Zoisite had buried his sword deep into his father's stomach._

 _The baron gurgled on the blood in his throat as he slumped forward, his eyes rolling into the back of his head._

 _There was always a small thread of darkness embedded into Zoisite after that._

 _Zoisite remained his loyal friend, and later, he became one of Endymion's trusted generals as well, but his habit of ignoring the severe gravity of some situations continued to be a worrisome flaw._

 _Endymion sighed. "I know you will, Zoisite," he replied, lips quirked up into a half-smirk. "but maybe I should send Jadeite with you to meet with Beryl. Just in case."_

 _His friend laughed in response, "What are you worried about? A pretty little red-haired woman?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Come on. I can handle this. I heard she's quite beautiful."_

 _Endymion frowned, not amused. "Jadeite is going with you."_

 _Zoisite chuckled, "Don't look at me like that," he chided with a wave of his hand. "You know my philandering days are over," he confessed, his smile fading into a wistful frown. "Now, If only I could convince Ophelia to believe me."_

* * *

He was sitting at the counter in the arcade, staring miserably down into his half-empty coffee cup. It had been one week since he'd been allowed to see Usagi. He'd been surviving on only quick, desperate embraces over her lunch break at school and secret whispered conversations over the phone in the middle of the night.

When she'd said that she was grounded, she hadn't been kidding. They basically had her under lock and key. There had to be some kind of exception somewhere for reincarnated royalty. He'd married her in a magical love binding ceremony. They'd fought in wars together. He'd _died_ for her. The thought that they couldn't see each other because she was grounded was ridiculous.

He sighed softly, toying with the idea of just stealing her away, but it was only a fleeting thought. He needed to remember that there was going to be a life after all of this, and they were going to have to live it. He wanted Usagi to have a healthy, happy life, and that was going to require some restraint on his part.

Nephrite, they discovered, had his own condo on the other side of town, remnants of life before Beryl had found him. Jadeite spent most nights with Rei, so he actually found himself with a lot of spare time on his hands.

He was more diligent about attending his classes, catching up on his school workload, which was growing steadily bigger. He couldn't remember why he'd found the idea of spending so much energy on school so tantalizing before. He'd much rather spend all that time with Usagi.

"Hey, Mamoru," a soft voice interrupted his silent commiserations, and he looked up in startled surprise.

The quiet Senshi of Intelligence stood in front of him in her school uniform, her book bag clasped in her hands. She was smiling at him shyly. He knew how difficult it was for her to initiate conversation. The only time he'd ever seen Sailor Mercury forget her social anxiety was when she was with Usagi. He'd seen it briefly, in their previous life, with Zoisite, as well.

"Hi, Ami."

He tried for a warm smile, to put her at ease, but he wasn't quite sure that he'd succeeded.

She cleared her throat, face flushed uncomfortably, as she moved to sit on the stool beside him, placing her bag on the counter. "I'm sorry to intrude. I was just leaving headquarters when I saw you sitting here," she said softly, offering him a tentative smile. "You won't have to wait much longer. I told her parents that it was my fault that she stayed out all night. I think they have a soft spot for me. "

Ami exuded soft, gentle energy that was warm and comforting, but there was a lonely sadness embedded in there as well. He wondered what had happened to her in this life to make her feel that way.

"Was it that obvious?" he laughed. "How sad is it that I'm sulking because my girlfriend is grounded?"

His smile faltered slightly under her level stare. "You and Usagi are a bit more than that," she said, her tone inquisitive as her brain tried to make sense of something she only saw as illogical. "I don't think I've ever seen a connection quite like yours. It defies logic."

Her brows knitted delicately on her forehead as she became lost in thought, the thread of loneliness widening within her. She shook her head gently as her eyes focused again on Mamoru.

She with a graceful movement, she slid off the stool, pulling her book bag with her. She adjusted her skirt then stopped, her gaze filled with sympathy, as she leaned forward to squeeze his arm reassuringly. "I have to go, but I just wanted to check in with you to make sure you're alright. I feel like there is something painful happening behind your eyes sometimes, Mamoru. I see it on your face once in a while," she whispered softly. "I just wanted you to know that we're all here for you."

His eyes widened slightly at Ami's perceptiveness. He'd forgotten how observant she could be. "Thanks, Ami."

Her responding smile was soft and hesitant. "You're very welcome, Mamoru." It was the last thing she said before she turned and walked out of the arcade.

He watched her go, feeling disconcerted at the loneliness he'd just felt in Sailor Mercury's heart. It renewed and strengthened his resolve to rescue Zoisite. Mamoru wasn't the only one that needed him back.

* * *

"Can we start having these meetings in Nephrite's condo? This place is getting seriously cramped," Makoto complained as she handed out the bento boxes she'd brought with her. Makoto always came prepared with food.

Rei was sitting on the ground, leaning comfortably against Jadeite, with his laptop on her lap. Jadeite had one arm casually draped across her shoulders as he flipped through the pages of a book with his free hand.

The fire priestess looked up sharply from the screen with a smirk on her face. "When have you ever been to Nephrite's condo?"

Makoto's face turned crimson red as she pretended not to hear Rei's comment, clearing her throat as she busily fiddled with the bento box in her hands. Mamoru frowned, furtively studying Makoto, trying not to worry about what that was about as they waited for Nephrite, along with Ami and Usagi, who still hadn't arrived for the Senshi meeting.

Mamoru raked his hand through his hair, feeling restless as he began to pace the length of the room. Usagi hadn't been able to attend the last four meetings because of her current social restrictions, but she'd officially been released today, and Ami, Usagi's cover, had diligently gone to meet her at her house.

"If you don't stop pacing," Jadeite quipped, without looking up from his book, "you're going to wear out your floor."

Mamoru stopped, casting a scowl towards the strategist just as the apartment door opened. His heart skipped a beat, and his head snapped up, breath hitched with anticipation. But he exhaled, disappointed when Nephrite strode into the room. His movements were tense, angry as usual, every step filled with purpose. There was a cloud of frustrated irritation swirling around him, today, though, and based on the way that Makoto purposefully averted her gaze, he surmised that it had something to do with her.

Jadeite snapped his book shut, frowning, as he tilted his head up to scrutinize Nephrite. Makoto pointedly continued to stare down at the bento box, her hands clasped tightly around it, her face slightly tinged pink.

"Let's get this over with," Nephrite snapped. "Where's Usagi?"

Jadeite's frown deepened, and he cocked his head to the side, eyes filled with curiosity. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned, irritated that he couldn't pinpoint the reason for his friend's surlier than usual attitude. "You're on edge."

Nephrite's expression was guarded, though his gaze was perceptibly cool as it slid onto Jadeite. "There should have been an attack by now," he diverted because Mamoru knew that wasn't the reason for the stiff set of his shoulders and the tension sizzling in the air. "Zoisite is impulsive, and Beryl is weak. Probably desperate for energy," he growled, clenching his fingers into fists. "This doesn't make sense. What are they waiting for?"

Mamoru's brows drew together as he exchanged a look with Jadeite. He was right. According to the original timeline, Zoisite should have attacked almost a week ago. This was the first time Mamoru didn't know what was going to happen.

The door to the apartment flew open again, interrupting Jadeite's response. The tension from Mamoru's shoulders instantly eased, and he sighed with relief when Usagi's radiant energy filled the room, followed closely by the more muted threads that belonged to Ami.

Usagi's expression lit up, excitement etched into the delicate, unbearably beautiful contours of her face when her eyes locked onto his. He automatically reached for her, and her smile took his breath away as he twirled her lithe form into his arms.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, urging her closer, then tenderly caressed the side of her upturned face, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Hello, Usako," he greeted, his tone soft and tender as he brushed his lips across her forehead. "I've missed you."

She giggled, the sound sweet, ducking her head beneath his chin with a red-tinged blush sweeping across her cheeks. "Hi, Mamo-chan," she replied, her energy thrumming with warmth and excitement. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I was distracted by that shop. You know, the one by your complex? I picked something up for you."

He responded with an amused, indulgent smile, and an eyebrow quirked in question. She'd been somewhat vague, but his complex was in a residential area, so there was only one shop nearby that he could think of. He was pretty sure that it was a toy store.

Nephrite snorted, and Mamoru looked up just in time to see him roll his eyes. His friend was definitely in a particularly bad mood today.

Usagi was still getting used to Nephrite's less-than-approachable disposition, so she blinked, startled as she twisted in his arms to face him. Had Nephrite hurt her feelings, he would have said something. As it stood, the only thing he could feel radiating from the bright light of his life was concern for Nephrite's well being.

Makoto, kneeling on the couch, flipped around, leaning over the back of the headrest to face them as they were standing right behind it. With a soft smile on her lips, she held out a bento box. "Don't mind him, Usagi," she reassured, casting a glare at Nephrite over her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that he was _born_ miserable." Nephrite's scowl turned into a murderous glower as Makoto lifted her chin indignantly. "I made you some food," she continued, turning back towards Usagi with an eager smile on her lips.

Usagi squealed with delight, pulling out of his arms, and moved to sit beside Makoto on the couch. The brunette barely managed to hand it to her before Usagi was practically inhaling the food with enthusiastic gusto and an occasional moan of satisfaction that drove him insane.

With an adorable grin and mouth half full of food, she blinked up at them. "So, what did I miss?"

They discussed the possibility of an attack. Nephrite, having just been an integral part of Beryl's plans, supplied valuable insight into the current inner workings of Beryl and her relationship with the darkness that she manipulated. Ami, who'd been in headquarters for the better part of a week with Luna, suggested that perhaps they might go on the offensive rather than only defending themselves when the Dark Kingdom attacked. Nephrite was thrilled with the idea, already eager to fight, but Jadeite voiced his reservations. There were too many things that they didn't know, and neither he nor Neph were strong enough to open a door into the Dark Kingdom without succumbing to the darkness again themselves.

He was discussing the possibility of coming up with some kind of plan to lure Zoisite and Kunzite out, when Usagi shuffled forward, leaning over Rei with a look of excitement on her face as she stared down at the laptop in her lap. "Hey Rei," she quipped, and the fire Senshi jumped against Jadeite, who froze mid-sentence and craned his neck to peer down at her curiously. "Are you looking up Sailor V?"

Rei's eyes met his as she snapped the laptop shut. "It was just something that popped up," she assured, moving the laptop to the side and interlacing her fingers with Jadeite's instead.

Mamoru frowned, exchanging a look with Jadeite, who simply shrugged, a smirk on his lips. It would appear that Rei had some theories of her own in regards to Sailor Venus's identity, and the Senshi was one hundred percent right. The London vigilante, famously known as Sailor V, was, in fact, Sailor Venus. As for when the Senshi would make her appearance, he admittedly had no idea what to expect at this point.

Usagi's responding sigh was wistful. "Sailor V is so beautiful and famous," she perked up suddenly with a thought, her eyes bright with excitement. "Hey, do you think she's one of us? Wouldn't that be amazing? She's so _graceful_."

Rei's eyes narrowed, and she shot him a furtive glare of irritation. He knew that Rei was not happy about their mutual decision to keep what they knew from the rest of the Senshi, but he was fortunate, and forever grateful that she'd decided not to divulge anything.

"Don't be silly, Usagi. Sailor Moon is awesome," Rei said with a playful wink. "And you're way more famous now."

Usagi's eyes widened a fraction, and she gasped, vaulting to her feet in excitement. "That reminds me!" she exclaimed, reaching into her bag that she'd dropped onto the floor upon entering the apartment. "Your present, Mamo-chan!"

She promptly pulled out a small stuffed version of Sailor Moon, bounding over to him, and holding it out to him in her outstretched hand.

His eyes were wide, appalled even, as he stared down at the miniature stuffed Usagi in horror, "What on Earth is that?"

She giggled, completely amused by his reaction. "We're so famous now that there are stuffed Senshi for sale!" she explained, heart shining in her eyes. "I saw it in the window of the toy store on our way here. I had to get it! It's for you!"

He was so overwhelmed by everything that she was; her beauty, her compassion, her thoughtfulness, that he couldn't help but pull her into his arms, sighing with satisfaction as he captured her lips with his. He didn't even care about the simultaneous groans of dismay that echoed around them.

The only thing that mattered would always be Usagi.

* * *

It was later that evening that Mamoru felt the loneliness creep in. The room that had been teeming with friends and swirling with energy only hours before was empty now. The silence was deafening as if it was an echo of the sad, lonely Mamoru of the previous timeline that had filled the unbearably quiet void with perfection, and straight, tidy things that made sense and fit into the perfectly lined boxes in his head.

He grimaced at the thought, infinitely grateful with how far he'd come and how different things were now. Still, the silence was overwhelming, especially since Jadeite was once again with Rei, and Usagi was at home, safely tucked into her bed, fast asleep.

He'd attempted to work on a paper due for his anatomy class, prodding at it for a while, but with a sigh of frustration, he'd given up, annoyed by his inability to focus.

Thoughts of the Dark Kingdom, and rescuing his friends, was a near-constant in his mind. Everything felt so precarious, and he was nervously treading this fine line that he was afraid was going to fall apart at any given time. He'd become accustomed to having a plan of action for the next battle, or the next event that he knew, for a fact, was going to take place. The unknown consequences of the changes he'd made left him feeling uneasy.

He exhaled, snapped his book shut, and was entertaining the idea of climbing into bed and lying there until he fell asleep when there was a sharp knock on his front door. He knew instantly, by the familiar silvery threads of energy that brushed against his, that it was Usagi. He frowned, heart skipping a beat, confused because they'd decided that she wouldn't sneak out again for a while. Not until they were sure her parents were no longer scrutinizing her actions in the wake of her overnight disappearance weeks ago.

His strides were hurried, worry gnawing in the pit of his stomach as he quickly opened the door. He sucked in a startled breath when he was greeted by an onslaught of emotions pouring off of her in rippling waves that assaulted his senses.

She stood in the glow of the hallway light, hastily crafted braid partially undone, still dressed in pink pajamas, a tank top, and shorts that were covered in purple bunnies and crescent-shaped moons. She was so damn adorable in those pajamas, and he made a mental note to tell her how adorable she was later. But right now, she was clearly in distress.

She trembled, shoulders slumped, and her arms wrapped around her midsection as if she were trying to hold herself together. Her typically rosy cheeks were devoid of color, eyes wide, glistening with unshed tears. _All of this_ was alarming, but it was nothing compared to the energy swirling around her. The vibrating threads were fraught with uncertainty, fear, and all of the insecurities he'd spent the last couple of weeks methodically unthreading one by one.

He automatically slid his hands onto her waist and pulled her into his apartment, the door closing with a quiet click behind them. "Usako," he rasped, cradling the back of her head with his palm, sweeping the pad of his thumb along her tearstained cheekbone. "What's wrong?"

She tilted her chin up, meeting his gaze as she unwrapped her arms from around herself to curl them around his waist. "There's nothing wrong," she lied, her lower lip trembling. " I just— Well, I— I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see you."

His brow furrowed, concerned, "Did something happen?" he pressed, carefully scrutinizing her face. "You were almost asleep when I got off the phone with you two hours ago."

He was pleased to see some color return to her face in the form of a red-tinged blush, though she was definitely feeling embarrassed about something, shifting uncomfortably in his arms. "Why does something have to happen for me to want to see you, Mamo-chan?" she whispered hoarsely, blinking back tears. "Aren't you happy that I'm here?"

He bit back another question, frown deepening as he urged her closer. Wordlessly, she tucked her head beneath his chin, burying her face against his chest as he soothingly stroked her hair. _Why_ was she suddenly feeling so _insecure_? He racked his brain, replaying the moments from their last conversation, but there wasn't anything that he could remember that would explain the way she was feeling right now. It was frustrating, sometimes, to feel what she felt without being able to decipher _why_ she was feeling it.

The silence was starting to grate on him, and he was considering what he could possibly say to get her to open up when she finally spoke. Her words were muffled, the sound tangling in the fabric of his t-shirt. "It's so stupid, Mamo-chan," she sniffled, tightening her arms around him. "But I've been having nightmares lately. I know they're just dreams, but tonight— I don't know. It was so _real_."

He stiffened, inhaling sharply, startled by her admission. Of all the things she could have said at that moment, that was not what he expected. "What kind of nightmare, Usako?"

At first, he didn't think she was going to reply. He didn't understand the unnecessary frenzy of embarrassment swirling around her when she pulled back a fraction and tilted her head up to bravely meet his gaze.

She visibly swallowed as if gathering the courage to respond. "It always starts off with us. We're together, and everything is perfect. But, then, I'm _afraid_." His heart rate quickened, breath hitched as he listened to her quiet, broken confession with a growing sense of dread. "Then _you're_ afraid, _too_. You always send me away, and then, usually, the nightmare stops. But tonight— _tonight—_ " her voice wavered, tears welling in her eyes. "Well, tonight you _died._ Then it hurt so badly, Mamo-chan. It was so _real._ I couldn't live without you, and in the dream, I— well, I made it so I didn't have to."

Her voice was barely above the sound of a gentle whisper when she blurted out that last bit, and when she blinked, the tears that she'd been valiantly trying to hold back spilled from her eyes, rolling listlessly down her cheeks. With a sniffle and a choked sob of dismay, she buried her head into the crook of his shoulder this time.

He was frozen, at a loss for words, his hands, pressed into the small of her back trembled in tandem with her shaking shoulders. Because... _What the hell?_ How was he supposed to protect her, and their future, if she was just going to remember it on her own, _anyway?_ And, he was appalled because she was clearly being haunted by the most _horrific_ moment of their past life.

He knew for a fact that he'd been the only one inflicted with _dreams_ in their previous timeline. He understood the need for Pluto's vague secrecy, especially when dealing with something as delicate as the course of time, but did she really need to leave him _this_ blind? Especially when it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep this from Usagi.

He must have remained silent for too long, because Usagi whimpered, shifting uncomfortably in his arms. "I _know,_ Mamo-chan," she choked. "It's so ridiculous. I swear I'm not some scared, silly little girl. I—"

He didn't let her continue, promptly interrupting her, " _No_ , Usako," he placated, cupping her chin in his hand and forcibly tilting it upward so she could see the conviction in his gaze. "Please, stop," the vulnerable glint in her eyes tore at his heart, and he softened his hardened expression, the corner of his lips quirked up into a small, reassuring half-smile. "You're _not_ silly, love." He purposely lowered his tone an octave, a calmer baritone that instantly soothed her as he tenderly caressed the side of her face, running his thumb along the smooth, blushing skin of her cheek. "That kind of dream would terrify me, too." She didn't have to know that the memory of their final moments together in that life _did_ terrify him.

She sighed, the tension uncoiling from her shoulders, and the self-conscious swirl of energy waning slightly. She propelled herself onto the tips of her toes and wrapped slender arms around his neck, purposely pressing her body flush against his.

He swallowed thickly, heart racing as he automatically curled his arms around the curve of her waist, urging her closer, lifting her off the ground a fraction, and anchoring her against him.

The look in her half-hooded eyes was unmistakable, and he suppressed a groan as she brushed her lips along the edge of his jawline, her touch like the slightest caress of butterfly wings fluttering across his skin.

"Mamo-chan, I know that I should go home before my parents find out I'm missing." He felt the shuddering breath she took with the rise and fall of her chest nestled against his. "I can't shake this nightmare, though." He inhaled sharply when she nipped at his earlobe, weaving her fingers through his hair. "I need to make the images disappear. _I need you._ " She nuzzled his neck, the soft curls lining her temple tickling his cheek. "Please, can I stay?"

At that moment, there was not a logical thought in his head. He would have risked another three months of not being able to see her because of the lust-filled, all-encompassing haze that took over his mind. _She did need him._ He felt it in every wisp of coiled silvery light that intertwined intimately with the golden threads of his energy. He couldn't refuse her, and when she lowered her head, pressing her lips along the corded muscles of his neck, rocking her hips ever-so-slightly into his, he was lost.

The groan that rumbled through his chest was practically feral as his fingers twisted desperately into the fabric of her shirt at the small of her back, inching it higher, exposing supple curves that he ran his hands over before he gripped the back of her bare thighs and hoisted her up against him.

She gasped, her breath warmly fanning across his skin as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles to keep her firmly in place.

He would have liked to have made it to the bedroom, but Usagi's insatiable need to physically be connected to him was just as strong as his, and with lips locked, tongues tangled, they made it as far as the couch.

They were a flurry of emotions, hitched breathing, intertwined limbs as they took turns peeling each other's clothes off. The desperate need for release, to make the lingering anguish that was the remnants of her dreams disappear, pushed Usagi into a heated frenzy, guiding her to move in a practiced, passion-filled way that he'd never experienced with her before.

There was so much more between them this time; all of the reasons that they were soulmates meshing together so tightly that he could barely form a coherent thought. Then, when she straddled his hips, crying out with pleasure as she lowered herself onto him, he swore he saw a burst of stars exploding behind his eyelids. They were linked in every way, and he could only hold her, whispering words of love into her ear as she rode him to the edge of synchronized bliss.

They did eventually make it to his bedroom. This time, he went slowly, reverently worshipping the soft dips, tantalizing slopes, and ample curves of her body. It was only much later, when she collapsed into his arms, satiated, and drifted off to sleep that he noted that he could not detect a single thread of insecurity within her anymore. He fell asleep basking in the contented glow rolling off of the woman he loved, with the knowledge that she was his. _Forever._

* * *

The shrill sound of his phone ringing throughout the silent darkness of his bedroom, piercing through the soft haze of his dreams, is what woke him several hours later. He groaned, groggily untangling himself from the endlessly long legs and the curtain of silky hair that belonged to a sleeping Usagi, and fumbled clumsily for the phone on his nightstand. The blaring sound persisted, and he winced as the harsh glow from the screen of his cellphone practically blinded him.

Jadeite's name, in big white-block letters, flashed up at him. He frowned, still half-asleep, as it had not yet registered why his friend would be calling him at this time of night. It was only when the immediate succession of truncated beeps trilling from the communicator on Usagi's wrist joined the sound of his phone, that he realized what that actually meant.

Cursing under his breath, now fully awake, he bolted upright. Usagi was completely out, cheek resting on her hand, lips parted in sleep. He smiled, brushing a tendril of hair out of her face before gently shaking her shoulder to wake her. "Usako," he prodded, tone tinged with urgency. "Love, you need to wake up."

She sighed, wrinkling her nose in irritation at the interruption. "Mmm?" she mumbled, slowly rolling onto her back. "Not right now, Mamo-chan."

He shook his head, amused, and leaned over to shake her again, but the sound of her communicator must have finally registered with her, too. Because her eyes flew open with a gasp as she braced herself on her elbows. Bleary-eyed and panicked, she exchanged a quick look of determination with him, then answered her communicator at the same time that he answered his phone. As he'd suspected, Jadeite had felt a pull in the darkness, and, of course, there was a Youma attack.

The very last thing he wanted to do was pull himself out of bed, and the warmth of Usagi's arms, but this was what they'd been waiting for. Within moments, they were both dressed and transformed, a flurry of gold and black, as he held her hand, and they leapt into the air from the balcony and landed with synchronized agility onto the nearest rooftop.

They arrived at the same time as Jadeite, Nephrite, and Sailor Jupiter, all of them tense, poised, and ready to fight. The monster, as far as youmas went, was smaller than any of the other ones that they'd faced. It was human-like in nature, though its skin was rough with scales, glaring at them through slitted red eyes with sharp, gnarled claws instead of hands.

They'd had a fair bit of practice up until this point, and though Jupiter was fairly new with her elemental powers, the Senshi didn't hesitate. She called out a lightning attack to disable it, which was followed by Sailor Moon's signature boomerang strike that disintegrated the creature with relative ease, ending the whole thing within minutes.

His brow furrowed, and he exchanged a confused look with Jadeite, whose frown mirrored his own. Something didn't feel right, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose in trepidation as he took a step closer to Usagi, narrowed eyes scanning the surrounding area in anticipation of something more.

There was an uneasiness swirling around the others as well, as Usagi flipped open her communicator, blonde brows knit in confusion, "Luna, where's Mars and Mercury?"

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong when Luna's muffled response buzzed over the airwaves. "They're on their way."

Usagi shook her head. "It's okay," she replied, "tell them not to come. It's over."

Without another word, she snapped it shut, lifting her gaze to exchange a look with Jupiter, who shook her head, just as puzzled as everyone else. "That was really easy."

He gritted his teeth, fists clenched, practically tasting the tension in the air. That _had_ been easy. _Too easy._

It happened so quickly that he didn't have time to react. One second, Usagi was standing beside him, a bemused expression on her face, and in the next instant, she was on her knees, gasping in pain, as a shard of dark-ice energy pierced through her, cutting right through her middle. He choked, roaring with rage, as the pain ripped through him secondhand through her.

He couldn't breathe, heart thundering in his ears amidst the screams of horror from his friends as he fell beside her, pulling her into his arms. Her lithe form draped across his lap as he cradled her head and pressed his gloved hand against the wound in her abdomen.

She gasped, cerulean eyes wide and filled with terror, as she grasped at his hand in alarm. "Tuxedo Kamen."

He swallowed, ignoring the pressing urge to panic as he shushed her and pulled through the webbed light in his chest to begin healing her.

The deep, mocking laugh of a voice that he recognized well echoed around them. "So what will you do now, Tuxedo Kamen?" Zoisite challenged, his words like ice washing over him. "Will you save your precious Sailor Moon, or try and brainwash me, instead?"

His former friend, and once carefree General materialized with a glimmering purple tinge of darkness. The amber-colored hues of his eyes burned brightly, a snarl curled onto his lips as his gaze slid over them from above.

His jaw clenched as he resumed his efforts in healing Usagi as Sailor Jupiter locked her knees, tilting her chin up to glare at Zoisite. "Save her, Tuxedo Kamen," she ordered with all the confidence of a powerful Senshi warrior. "I've got this. Jupiter. Thunder. Blast!"

Jupiter's lightning was strong, but ineffective against Zoisite, who, with a scoffing bark of laughter, conjured another shard of ice in the palm of his hands and sent it barreling towards her. She would have met the same fate as Usagi, except that Nephrite slammed into her, pulling her out of the way.

The adrenaline coursing through his veins was uncontrollable, and he struggled with his rage at the sound of Usagi's breath rattling in her chest. He knew that, for some reason, this was what Zoisite wanted. He'd planned to have him heal Usagi, and Mamoru was falling right into his trap. He knew this, and he didn't give a _damn._

She was in _agony,_ her life force writhing inside of her, and he concentrated harder, flowing even more golden threads of power inside of her. But something was wrong. It was healing, but it was healing slower than usual. The ice shard must have been infused with a different kind of dark energy that they hadn't encountered before. It was like a slithering, cold parasite of darkness, threading its way through her like poison. Every time he healed one thread, another one would appear, slowly draining him.

Zoisite cackled, staring down at Nephrite with glee. "Have you developed some kind of feelings for the pretty Senshi in green, Neph?" he taunted, feigning to the right, narrowly dodging an attack from Jadeite. "Maybe I won't kill her; maybe I'll just keep her for myself." He was quicker than the others, and he circled around Jupiter, pulling at her hair. "Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you pretty girl? I promise I'd have way more fun with you than brooding, cranky Nephrite would."

Mamoru felt the thread of darkness that Nephrite was using to channel his power widen as he growled with fury, attacking their former friend once again. Zoisite laughed, easily dodging everything they threw at him. It didn't make sense. Why wasn't Zoisite attacking them? _Something_ wasn't right.

Jadeite grunted, throwing another burst of darkness, narrowly missing Zoisite once again. His once carefree general snickered with delight, seemingly taunting them.

Usagi moaned, whimpering with pain, and his hands shook as he continued to channel everything into her. "Shh, Usako," he comforted, even as his voice quivered with the strain of trying to remain upright. "I know it hurts, love. It's okay. You're going to be _fine_."

Jupiter attacked again, this one more powerful than the last, but it was to no avail. Zoisite dodged it, laughing as he flew at her. His fist connected with her face, and she cried out as she was propelled backward by the forceful impact, skidding across the pavement.

Zoisite landed beside the whimpering Senshi, his smile chilling. "Poor, pretty Jupiter," he drawled. "Sure you don't want to come home with me?"

Nephrite roared with rage as the darkness inside of him exploded, and in that instant, Mamoru knew what Zoisite had been sent here to do. _It was a trap_. Beryl wanted her kings back, and she _knew_ about the threads of darkness that she could still manipulate within them. _She knew_ that if they weren't careful about using it, it would consume them again.

To stop him from interfering, Zoisite had been ordered to attack Sailor Moon. They'd known that he would choose to use his energy saving her rather than fighting them. His eyes met Jadeite's, who realized it at the same time that he did.

Jadeite's expression contorted into a mask of horror. "Nephrite! _Stop_!"

It was too late. The fog exploded, brainwashing his friend once again, just as he healed and expelled the last bit of his energy into Usagi, finally managing to unthread the damage from the vicious attack. Zoisite laughed as Nephrite's eyes hardened, and a dark smirk curled onto his lips. Mamoru had hoped that he would never have to see that look on Nephrite's face _again_.

Zoisite clasped Nephrite's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome back to the winning side, my friend."

Jupiter scrambled to her feet, her eyes darting with confusion between the Dark Kings as she vaulted forward, pulling at Nephrite's arm. "Neph," she cried out angrily. "What are you doing?"

Mamoru swallowed past the bitter lump of misery in his throat, swaying dizzily as he sucked in a pained breath. Jupiter hadn't grasped what had happened yet. _How could she?_ Unlike him, she wouldn't have been able to feel the way they'd lost Nephrite to the darkness again.

Nephrite's lip curled up into a disdainful sneer. "Senshi trash," he snapped, voice dripping with disgust. _"Get off of me."_

Usagi groaned, blinking, bleary-eyed, as she sat up slowly, her gaze narrowed on the horrifying scene taking place in front of them. With a sharp intake of breath, she turned to him, hair flicking over her shoulders with the movement. He tried to sit up, to do _something_ , but he was too weak, and he weaved dizzily, palms pressing into the cold concrete as Usagi grasped his shoulders and steadied him before he fell.

She cupped the side of his face with a gloved hand, her eyes wide and filled with confusion. "Tuxedo Kamen," she demanded. "What's happening?"

He choked, angry with himself for not being stronger as his tortured gaze met hers. "It's Nephrite," he rasped, his tone anguish-tinged. "I don't have the energy to heal him again."

Usagi's eyes widened, inhaling sharply as she understood what he was saying before her expression hardened with determined resolve. She leaned forward, locking her lips with his in a chaste, promise-filled kiss, before vaulting to her feet.

Nephrite tried to shake Jupiter off of him, burning her with a blast of darkness to propel her to the ground. The stubborn Senshi held on tightly, biting her lip to hold back her cries of pain. There were tears of fury and sadness glistening in her emerald green eyes as she refused to let go of him. Even as he prepared to attack her again.

Usagi widened her stance, locked her knees and elbows as she lifted her arms into the air, and the Moon Wand materialized in the palms of her hands. Zoisite jumped out of the way as Usagi, with a practiced flick of her wrist, waved the wand in a predetermined pattern. "Moon. Healing. Escalation!"

Even in his weakened state, Mamoru was in awe of her strength and beauty. The vibrating waves of light enveloped both Nephrite and Jupiter, their healing power effective as he felt the darkness within his friend fade, recognition filtering back onto his face. Unfortunately, Jupiter gasped, her shoulder's stiffening, her eyes wide, as she remembered, _too_.

Mars, Mercury, and Luna arrived just as Sailor Moon finished healing them.

The chords of guilt twisted inside of Nephrite were renewed, threaded with self-deprecation as he turned towards Jupiter. "I'm sorry, Makoto," he growled. "I failed you again."

Mamoru watched with resignation as Makoto's startled expression faded, and a tentative, very _Juno-like,_ smile curled onto her lips. "You didn't fail me, Neph," she replied, taking a step towards him, discreetly interlacing her fingers through his. "Oh, and call me Juno."

He'd never seen Nephrite smile before, _not really,_ but the grin that stretched across his face was unmistakable. If he wasn't so weak, Mamoru would have groaned, overwhelmed _once again_ by the fact that another Senshi had prematurely recovered her God damn memories. He was in _way_ over his head, here, and he silently cursed Pluto as Usagi swiftly fell to her knees beside him, unaware that everything was about to fall apart, as she curled her arm around his waist to steady him.

Zoisite must have realized that he was now outnumbered, and his plan had failed, because the Dark King hissed with rage before promptly disappearing in a haze of black smoke.

He was recovering, his strength returning enough that he could sit up straight, ignoring the way his head spun in protest.

Mars flew to Usagi's side, grasping her arm, worry coursing through her. "Usagi, are you alright?" Her panicked gaze slid over the rest of them. "Is everyone alright?"

Usagi exhaled, relieved, smiling as she faced the fire Senshi. "We're okay, Rei," she reassured. "No one was hurt."

Mamoru briefly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in an attempt to recuperate, knowing that, not only did he have to somehow manage to convey that Makoto was now on team I-remember-everything to Jadeite, he had to get Usagi the hell out of here before someone said something that would rouse her suspicions.

His eyes met Jadeite's, and the General frowned, confused, just as a disembodied voice, soft and lilting, rang out overtop them. "Wow. You guys really handled that well. I didn't even have to help."

If he could have screamed, he would have. Because what the hell was happening _now_? Had he messed up the timeline _that_ badly?

All eyes snapped up towards the sound of the voice except for Jupiter, who was watching Usagi with the renewed bond of a Senshi ready to protect her Princess, cementing the love she already felt for her. Luckily, he'd recovered enough to stand, and he pulled Usagi protectively into his arms. On top of a pergola, perched casually with a white cat in tow, was a blonde-haired Senshi staring down at them, one blonde brow arched, a winsome smile on her face that he _recognized_ well.

Mercury was the first to step forward, shoulders stiff, "Who are you?"

He literally felt as the dread rolled down his spine, fighting the urge to wince at the soft, dulcet tone of her laugh. "Don't you recognize your Moon Princess when you see her?"

Luna and Ami gasped, excitement whirling around them in droves, Rei's bows narrowed, frowning in confusion, and Makoto snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

He involuntarily groaned out loud at the inconvenience of Sailor Venus's timing and the fact that he'd completely let it slip his mind that his least favorite Senshi had impersonated Usagi for a short while in the previous timeline. If that wasn't bad enough, Usagi stiffened in his arms. The threads of insecurity that he'd managed to dispel last night widened and twisted up inside of her. His sweet, vulnerable Princess had mistaken his groan of absolute dismay for _something else._

 _Damn._ How the _hell_ was he going to clean up this mess?

oOo

 **A/N:** HeY! Pssssttttt … are you wondering why Makoto is being so weird with Nephrite at that Senshi meeting, in Mamoru's too-tiny living room, in which Usagi was finally done being grounded?

Check out chapter 3 in behind the scene Twists. Get yourself an inside look at some Makoto-Neph. (Also, review. Because. That makes me so happy.)


	10. Chapter 9: Zoisite awakens

**A/N:** Chapter 9! Can I get a what?! As in what am I going to do with all you amazing readers that traveled so far on this journey, then ended up in this chapter with me? I know what I'll do, I will shut up in this AN and let you just get on with reading it.

Without further ado…

Oh, shit. Nope. Sorry. I HAVE to say thank you, and I love my beta, **Ninjette Twitch.**

Okay, now I will just write the irrelevant little thingy about when I edited this as if it matters, then the snippet about how I still can't find my original author's note, then… damn. Sorry, readers. Guess I'm just too long-winded for short A/N favors. (You can skip them, you know. I bolded the chapter number and title.)

 _ **Edited November, 2019**_

 **Original author's note:**

Ts. ts. Ts. . .ka. Ka. ←- (if this was not clear, I am typing echo sound effects. Like spooky ones!)

 **Chapter 9**

 **Zoisite awakens**

 _The blood drained from his face as a vast array of emotions simultaneously coiled through the pit of his stomach and threaded through the cavity of his chest; the most prominent being a mixture of rage, anguish, and disbelief. Endymion stood in the judgment hall, surrounded by advisors and counselors, though the only one whose opinion really mattered was Kunzite. The icy-blue pools of the General's eyes hardened and filled with more anger than usual._

 _His friend had just conveyed the devastating news that Jadeite and Zoisite had turned against them. It wasn't possible. He'd prodded and pulled through the threaded tapestry of Kunzite's energy, desperate to find an inkling of deception because Jadeite and Zoi were his friends, his chosen brothers, his unfailingly loyal Generals._ It just wasn't possible _. They_ wouldn't _betray him like this._

 _He swallowed thickly, still stunned, unable to form any words. This should have been simple. It was something that they'd done on multiple occasions. They were to have gone to Beryl to discuss a peace treaty, hear her conditions, then they were supposed to come back. His heart clenched painfully in his chest; his throat constricted with grief._ His friends were supposed to come back.

 _The others in the room had remained silent, speechless with disbelief as well. Endymion cleared his throat, licking his lips that were suddenly dry. "How did this happen?" he demanded, tone hoarse and disbelieving, his fingers curled into fists. "Kunzite, there_ has _to be a mistake. This is Jadeite and Zoisite you're talking about._ You know them _, they would_ never _do this."_

 _Kunzite's eyes softened a fraction in sympathy as he took a moment to quietly consider his words. "I don't know what happened, Endymion," he replied, and his tone was steady and did nothing to betray the rage Endymion could sense coursing through him, as well. "I promise you, though, I will find out."_

 _Endymion exhaled slowly, raking his hand through his hair. "You're certain that it's them leading her followers to engage us in war?"_

 _Internally, he was praying, hoping even, that he would see something different in Kunzite's ice-blue eyes. Perhaps a flicker of doubt or a glimmer of uncertainty. Anything that would give him a modicum of hope that his best friends hadn't decided to betray him on a careless whim, for a woman that they'd never met, to fight a Kingdom that currently housed the love of his life, his wife._

 _The General's expression remained steadfast, though; his lips pressed into a thin, grim line. "I'm told that Jadeite is staying behind with Beryl," he replied, his tone cold and curt, the dark ropes of energy that Kunzite could manipulate widening, and twisting around him in anger. "Zoisite is the one that leads them. He's almost here."_

Zoisite _? The Zoisite that he knew, carefree, laid-back, would much rather be chasing after Serenity's Senshi of Intelligence rather than leading an army for their enemies. He couldn't believe that his friend that he'd just seen two days earlier was coming to fight him for his princess and a Silver Crystal that he'd never expressed an interest in before._

 _He opened his mouth to protest when the soft, nervous tone of a castle maiden interrupted him. "Your Highness, please forgive the intrusion," she curtsied from the doorway, gnawing on her lower lip, "but I thought you would like to know that your wife and one of her guardians have just arrived."_

 _Endymion inhaled sharply, shoulders stiffening as a surge of irritation, and admittedly, excitement coursed through him. Dammit, Serenity! She wasn't supposed to be here. He'd purposely sent her away to keep her safe._

 _With squared shoulders, he turned to dismiss his advisors when the door to the room burst open in a flurry of cold mist. Sailor Mercury, her stride filled with purpose, barreled into the hall. She was a flurried whirlwind of pained emotions, her typically calm, borderline-timid, presence was tinged with fury and pain._

 _There was a cacophony of stunned whispers and gasps that began to vibrate amongst his advisors. They'd never seen one of Serenity's Senshi up close before, but they'd heard myths of their mystical elemental powers. Mercury was definitely a sight to behold, stance stiff, the blue pleated skirt of her fuku rippling around her hips, along with puffs of mist that she was involuntarily emitting in her rage._

 _She, like all of Serenity's Senshi, was beautiful. Though not nearly as beautiful as his wife, who followed closely behind, wearing a billowing gown of white silk. Her hair rippled around her shoulders in ethereal silver waves. Her blue eyes, laced with long sweeping black lashes, such a striking contrast to the alabaster smoothness of her skin. She was so tiny, delicate; her movements so damn graceful. He couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat, and his breath hitched in his throat as he suppressed an involuntary groan at her appearance. Their connection, the one that bound them together forever, thrummed to life, persistent in its need to touch her, hold her, keep her safe._

 _When her cerulean gaze met his, her eyes softened, a small apologetic half-smile on the rosy curve of her lips. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be here, either._

 _He was briefly distracted from the overwhelming sight of his wife as his advisor's frightened whispers turned to hushed murmurs of admiration as they took in the breathtaking view of his Moon Princess. He whipped his head around, his expression dark and angry, when he noted that their energy was a mixture of awe and lust. Their eyes lingering on her lithe form in such a way that his blood began to simmer with fury._

 _"Get out," he thundered, stepping in front of her, shielding her from their view. "You're dismissed!"_

 _They scrambled from the room, rightfully afraid of him, wisely averting their gazes as they brushed passed her. Kunzite was the only one who remained._

 _The expression on Kunzite's face was wary as he stiffly bowed his head in acknowledgment, turning to face the Senshi. "Sailor Mercury," he greeted, "I'm not entirely surprised that you're here. I assume that the Senshi received the same intel that I have."_

 _Endymion had never felt this type of angry passion swirling around the Senshi of Intelligence. In fact, he'd barely noticed this particular blunette at all. She was always just out of sight, quiet and observing, infinitely reserved, and in control of her emotions. He rarely detected her energy, even when she was close by._

 _Which was why he'd been astonished to learn that Zoisite, playful, borderline careless, and so open and free with his emotions, had taken such a keen interest in the quiet girl that seemed to depend solely on calculated logic when doing anything._

 _The thought made his heart constrict again, the surge of pain and grief practically unbearable. He could not believe that he'd genuinely lost his friend this way. It appeared that Mercury's thoughts were of the same mind, which is why, he assumed, the Senshi was currently here in a flurry of unexpected emotion._

 _She ignored Kunzite's greeting, her expression twisted with rage and disbelief, "You're lying, Kunzite!" she hissed, her voice breaking with emotion, eyes welling with tears. "He wouldn't do this!"_

 _Endymion's heart skipped a beat, and his gaze strayed beyond the broken-hearted Senshi towards Serenity, who was watching her friend with wide, tear-filled eyes that shone with unfettered devastation and sympathy. When their gazes finally met, he couldn't help but bask in the way her expression softened, the warmth that suddenly permeated her eyes, the soft blush that stained her cheeks, and the way every part of her called out for him._

 _Wordlessly, eyebrow quirked and a half-smile fixed onto his lips, he reached for her. She didn't hesitate, twirling into his embrace, melting against him with a soft, whispered sigh of relief._

 _Their respective protectors did not notice the movement; their attention still locked onto each other. "I am just as confused as you, Mercury," Kunzite replied, matter of fact, though Endymion noted that there was a softer, sympathetic edge to his words that he typically wouldn't bother with. "As much as I would like to believe otherwise, it's undeniable. He is, in fact, leading Beryl's army here."_

 _She balled her fingers into fists, pressing them tightly into her sides, posture stiff and trembling, visibly swallowing down the disbelief and pained cords of sorrow that Endymion could feel overwhelming her._

 _Serenity gasped, deeply attuned to the Senshi, as she took a tentative step away from him and towards her. "Ophelia, please…"_

 _There was nothing that could have broken through the curtain of anguish shielding the Senshi, not even a soft plea from Serenity, and her eyes were unfocused when they snapped onto her. "No!" she denied, forcefully, vehemently. "He hasn't betrayed us! He loves me, Serenity. It doesn't make sense."_

 _Mercury clutched at her chest, eyes clenched shut as she struggled inwardly with her emotions and all of the pieces that didn't fit in her mind. He understood, even, because this did not align with the Zoisite that he knew, either. He felt it when her mind won the battle over her heart and her eyes hardened with determined resolve._

 _She perceptibly calmed, eyes narrowed. "He must have some kind of plan," she whispered with determination. "I'll prove it." Without another word, there was an explosion of ice and fog, and the Senshi disappeared._

 _Serenity gasped and turned towards him, clutching at his arm in desperation. "Endymion, I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now," she whispered brokenly, her lower lip trembling. "I know that you don't want me here—"_

 _He inhaled sharply. "Sere, I want you here more than anything," he growled, scowling because he longed for the day when this was over so she could come back home to him. "This is for you— If anything were to happen—"_

 _This time, she interrupted him. Her expression softened as she tenderly pressed two fingers against his lips to silence him. "I know," she reassured, "I understand, Endymion. I just miss you."_

 _His stiffened posture eased as he pursed his mouth to brush a kiss against her fingertips still poised on his lips. She blushed with pleasure, undoubtedly feeling the effects of their bond, as she moved her hand to cradle the side of his face instead._

 _Her expression was soft, pleading, and his breath hitched as she tilted her chin upwards to meet his gaze. "I only meant to say that I could not allow Ophelia to come here alone." Her expression crumpled, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "We have to go after her. She's broken-hearted. She isn't acting like herself, and I'm afraid for her."_

 _He knew precisely what Serenity meant, and he could feel it in the bright wisps of her energy that she fully intended to pursue her Senshi. The thought of her leaving the palace grounds to chase after Mercury filled him with dread._

 _He sighed, coiling his arms around her waist. "Yes, of course, Sere," he promised, pressing her protectively against the hardened expanse of his armor-clad chest. "We'll go after her."_

 _She sighed, relieved, and tucked her head beneath his chin. His eyes met Kunzites above her head, and Kunzite nodded, immediately understanding Endymion's silently conveyed message._

 _Satisfied, the prince leaned back a fraction, and he cupped her chin between his fingers, tilting her face up before sweeping down to tenderly capture her lips against his. She was just as emotionally connected to him as he was to her, though, so when he pulled away, her eyes narrowed suspiciously._

 _With an apologetic grimace, dreading what he had to do now, he firmly clasped her hips and promptly slid her backward into Kunzite's arms. She gasped, caught off guard, but then her expression reflected her displeasure as his silver-haired General gently restrained her._

 _Her eyes flashed with fury as she tried to move towards him, but the general would not allow it. "Endymion!" She snapped, outraged, "What do you think you're doing?"_

 _He winced at the tone of her voice, "I am going to rescue our friends, my love, but I need you to stay right here, safe and sound."_

 _He ignored her exclamations of protest, willing himself not to look back, as he swiveled on his heels and strode from the room. He cringed at Kunzite's grunt of pain, his princess having elbowed him, hard, in the stomach, as he shut the door behind him._

 _She was going to be angry. There wasn't any doubt about that. It was worth it, though, as he pictured the hordes of rebellious people, gathering, filled with venomous dark energy, dying to sink their claws into the beauty that was his wife. His stomach churned, bile rising in his throat at the thought._

 _He'd face her anger later. For now, he was content in the knowledge that Kunzite would keep her safe._

 _oOo_

 _He took a large contingent of armed and loyal men to meet the horde of Beryl's army that was quickly descending upon them, though he doubted that they would have been able to pass through the gates that protected the castle and the people ensconced within it._

 _He hadn't been prepared to see Zoisite sitting at the head of the army. His expression was stoic, filled with determined rage from atop a sinuous, black destrier. He looked every bit a leader, ready to champion a dark cause, which baffled Endymion to no end. He had no idea who the hell he was looking at, as Zoisite, the one he'd known for years, would never have been able to balance himself on a warhorse, let alone appear as if he was born to be sitting on top of one._

 _It made absolutely no sense, and he'd secretly hoped that Mercury was right, that his friends had devised some sort of plan to put an end to this. That they hadn't turned against him to join Beryl. He hadn't been prepared to be so wrong._

 _The man leading this army wasn't his friend anymore. His heart constricted painfully as he choked on his disbelief. The coiled ropes of darkness, laced with toxic emotions that were brewing to a simmering mass of fury within his former general, was unmistakable. Zoisite was not on his side anymore, and he had no idea how Beryl had managed to do this in such a short time._

 _Zoisite's borrowed army stopped their march, shouting and writhing in frustration and confusion because they were shrouded in a powerful mist that Endymion knew belonged to Mercury._

 _Though he wanted nothing more than to confront his friend, convince him to see reason, he opted to find the Senshi, instead. Using his empathic abilities, he found her standing on a bluff overlooking the army of traitors. Her lapis-colored eyes were wide and glistening with tears as she peered down with longing at what had once been her former lover and his former friend._

 _He swallowed, clearing his throat as he tried to ignore the forlorn assault of her grief-stricken emotions. "Sailor Mercury?" he called, lowering his tone an octave to avoid detection. "Are you all right?"_

 _She inhaled sharply, the blue bob of her hair feathering around her face as she snapped her head up, startled by the intrusion._

 _He took a tentative step towards her, the mist swirling around his legs, as he measured her emotions carefully. Luckily, her passionate outburst had waned, sensible energy once again moving to the forefront, settling comfortably and infused with soothing, infinitely coherent logic once again. The only noted difference was the unbearable sorrow, tinged with regret that he could feel pressing down on her._

 _Her face was pale, though she bravely met his gaze, "Your Highness," she choked, shoulders shaking as she bowed her head with shame. "I left Serenity. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."_

 _He exhaled softly; an understanding smile fixed onto his lips as he tentatively placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise you she's safe," he reassured. "Although, if it were up to her, she would be here with you right now."_

 _Mercury cringed, sighing with a miserable shake of her head. "Luckily, it's not up to her," she offered quietly, everything about her energy timid and shy once again as she craned her neck to the side to sweep her misery-filled gaze on the scrambling army below them._

 _He did not miss the quiver in her lower lip, or the slumped set of her shoulders when she spoke. "There's something wrong with him," she admitted, her voice barely above the gentle tone of a whisper. "It was like he didn't even recognize me."_

 _He studied her profile for a moment longer before turning his eyes in the same direction, scanning the half-hidden men in the fog until he found Zoisite's thread of energy among them. He swallowed, forced to admit that his friend was no longer recognizable._

 _Mercury turned suddenly, desperately clutching at his arm, gloved fingers trembling with devastation. Startled, he turned to meet her gaze. "I need him. It can't end like this," she whispered brokenly. "I told him I didn't want to see him again before he left. I didn't mean it, though. I just couldn't make sense of the things he makes me feel. It's unexplainable—I just— I can't..." she choked, trailing off, unable to finish her sentence._

 _He wasn't close to the Senshi. He typically kept his distance from their respective, roiling emotions; notably, the resentful Sailor Venus that he could sense from miles away. But he loved them just the same, grateful for their love for Serenity and his Generals._

 _It was not only painful to lose his friend in this way, but to see the blue-clad Senshi in a state of sorrow, mourning Zoisite just as he was, was like the breath had been stolen from his lungs._

 _He would not let it end this way, and, with a curt nod of determination, he took her hand in his, gaze hard and resolute as it met hers. "I promise you that I will do everything I can to save him. I'll convince him to come back to us. I swear that I will."_

 _He'd believed the words when he said them. If only he'd known how wrong he'd been and how badly he would fail_.

oOo

He had no idea how he was going to get himself out of this mess. His heart hammered against his ribcage, thundering in his ears, as he desperately searched for a solution. He was furious with himself because, though Mamoru's memories in the previous timeline weren't as prevalent as his recovered memories from Endymion, how the hell could he have allowed himself to forget that Venus had lied about being the princess in an attempt to protect Usagi?

In theory, this was a good idea, and he remembered the effectiveness of the lie in the previous timeline. This time, however, two of the other Senshi already _knew_ that she was lying, which was _very_ evident by the different looks of disbelief on their faces.

He wished that Pluto would pop in, slow time for him, and give him time to figure this out. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen, and by the meshed maelstrom of emotions threading around them, everything was on the cusp of falling apart.

He _needed_ to get Usagi the hell out of here before someone said _something_ that he couldn't possibly explain to her. He felt it sometimes inside of her, like a wisp of _recognition._ She'd already started having dreams. He had no idea what it would take to trigger the memories he knew were locked away inside of her.

Sailor Venus leapt into the air, her movements practiced and limber as she curled her legs and gracefully jumped down from the pergola. Her expression was bright, eyes shining with warmth, blonde hair fluttering behind her as she approached them.

It was a front, of course, he could feel the purpose and determination tighten like steel in the thrumming threads of her energy. When her gaze swept over Usagi, still curled protectively in his embrace, he felt the spike of loyalty and love that flared and surged through her. He wasn't sure how it was possible, exactly, but Venus _remembered._

He inhaled sharply, panic building in his chest because Jupiter was poised on the brink of bursting, and he didn't miss the way that Usagi stiffened in his arms, a thread of insecurity and guilt coiling around her so tightly he needed to consciously suppress a groan. He could venture a guess as to why she was suddenly feeling this way, and he internally cursed himself for not having stopped Nephrite before he'd blurted out that ill-timed comment about his connection to the Princess.

He was, at that moment, infinitely grateful for Jadeite's deft perception. The general caught his eye, nodding in understanding to the desperate message he hadn't realized he'd conveyed.

"Why on earth would you…" Rei began but halted mid-sentence when Jadeite squeezed her arm.

She glanced up at him, startled, and they shared a quick, quiet look. Mars, in her infinite wisdom, did not finish her sentence. She narrowed her eyes as she considered Venus. She'd been the Senshi's leader in their previous life, not Usagi, and he felt it when Rei made the decision to knowingly follow her lead.

Venus's demeanor and physical appearance had mirrored Serenity's so well in their past life, it wasn't surprising that she was attempting to play her in the present. After all, it was not the first time she'd assumed Serenity's identity to protect her.

The blonde laughed, the sound bubbly and sweet, "It's so good to finally meet you guys. It feels like I already know you all so well!"

He inwardly cringed when Jupiter snorted, "Strange, it feels like I already _know_ you so well _too_."

His furtive glance towards Rei over Usagi's head was pleading, and, for the second time this evening, he was incredibly grateful that Rei was intuitive enough to put the pieces together, determining his dilemma quickly. Her eyes widened a fraction as her gaze slid onto the brunette who, Mamoru could feel was seriously struggling with the painful onslaught of information from her recovered memories.

With a casual flick of black hair over her shoulder, Rei took a step forward. "We've been following your career as Sailor V," she quipped with a forced smile to cover up Jupiter's harsh tone. "We didn't _realize_ that you were the Princess; otherwise, we would have come to find you sooner."

The blonde craned her neck towards Rei, propping a dainty hand on her waist. Outwardly, she was all pleasant smiles and shining eyes. He was the only one that felt the surge of suspicion that roared to life inside of her as she met Rei's gaze. There were so many furtive looks, roiling emotions, he had no idea how he was going to keep this from Usagi for much longer.

Usagi cleared her throat, her posture stiff and unyielding. He didn't need to be an empath to know that she was struggling with her emotions. "You're really the princess?" Usagi whispered, quivering in his arms. "I'm such a huge fan, and gosh, you're _so_ beautiful. I'm so— so happy to meet you."

He inwardly cringed, tightening his hold around her waist as he was assaulted by the complex tapestry of emotions warring within his princess. She was overwhelmed, instantly feeling the bond of love that she'd always shared with her Senshi, and that was probably what was eliciting the mass of guilt building around her like a hazy cloud because, dammit, she _still_ thought that he was in love with the princess, and he _was,_ but it was _her,_ not Venus _._

Venus wore a bright smile when she slid her gaze onto Usagi. For a moment, the warmth in her eyes dimmed as they briefly flicked onto him. _Oh, yeah._ Venus _definitely_ remembered him.

"Sailor Moon, I've been following you, too," she gushed. "You've done an amazing job!" Her gaze slid back onto him, and her smile was a little tighter, her shoulders squared. "I'm glad to see that you've all found each other."

Usagi inhaled sharply as she stiffened in his arms. _He_ knew that Venus's words were meant as a veiled warning, an attempt to suss out how much he knew, but of _course,_ Usagi had mistaken it for something else. He could feel the guilt flaring like the flames the Senshi had unwittingly just fanned as Usagi attempted to step out of his arms.

He bit back a growl as he gripped her even more tightly. It was time to get her _out of here._ "Sailor Moon," he bit out, his tone harsher than he intended as he attempted to hide the panic threatening to consume him. "I need to leave, _please_ come with me."

It twisted his heart to feel the surge of anguish that rippled through her. He didn't have to guess what she was thinking. It was plainly written in the stricken contours of her face when she twisted in his embrace and peered up at him with impossibly large blue eyes. He gritted his teeth, inwardly vowing that when this was all over, there would never be a reason for her to doubt his feelings for her _again._

She swallowed, a visible quiver in her lower lip. "I— Tuxedo Kamen," she choked, "I can't just _leave._ I—"

Rei was quick to interject, purple irises soft with sympathy though he could feel the flames of outrage burning on her behalf inside of her. "Sailor Moon," she soothed, "It's all right. We've got this. You're exhausted. Go home."

With slumped shoulders and a look of defeat that ripped him apart, she nodded. He held his hand out to her, desperately trying to suppress the need to confess, to tell her that there was _no_ reason for her to feel this way, but his need to get her out of here was stronger.

Her eyes were downcast as she took his hand, and he swept her into his arms and leaped onto the pergola first, and then onto the nearest rooftop. He didn't know what kind of disaster he was leaving in his wake. He didn't know what was going to happen between the Senshi, his generals, and the memories he was sure they were going to discuss without him there to mediate.

He'd deal with that _tomorrow_. Right now, he needed to reassure his silly little princess who he could sense was on the verge of bursting into tears, though she valiantly held them back as they moved in quiet, synchronized movements.

When they made it back to his apartment, slipping through the balcony doors with ease, she pulled away from him and stepped into the darkened interior of his living room. The light of the moon cast long shadows that danced along the walls and across her face, reflecting off the gold glimmer of her hair and the surface of her perfect, unblemished skin.

His heart skipped a throbbing beat, breath hitched in his throat at the resigned defeat etched into the sad slump of her shoulders as she turned away from him and wrapped slender gloved arms around herself.

"I think it's best if I go home," she whispered brokenly. "I'm not sure what happened back there, Mamo-chan, but I think it's pretty clear that you—"

He didn't let her finish that sentence, panic churning like poison in the pit of his stomach as he reached for her, pulling her towards him to press her back against his chest, his arms coiling around her like steel bands.

She audibly gasped as he clutched her against him, afraid that if he let her go, he'd lose her forever. "Usako," he choked, his breath fanning against the soft tendrils of hair curled along her temple. " _You are home."_

She trembled as he tenderly brushed his lips along the slender curve of her neck. "There is only you, Usa," he promised, his tone breathy, filled with all of the conviction he felt. "Please believe me. There will only _ever_ be you."

She whimpered, her lithe form sagging against him as if his whispered confession had sapped the strength from her. He couldn't _stand_ that she was feeling insecure, and not for the first time, he internally cursed Pluto and the restrictions that were keeping him from confessing _everything._

He gripped her waist and deftly twirled her in his arms so that she was facing him. "Look at me, Usako," he demanded, " _Please."_

She sniffled, tentatively uncoiling her arms from around her midsection to clutch at the black silk lapels of his tuxedo. "I _can't_ ," she admitted, pointedly keeping her gaze lowered. "If I do, I'll just _cry._ Because I don't want to _lose_ you, Mamo-chan, but I want you to be happy too."

He bit back a sigh of exasperation, feeling helpless and frustrated with his inability to make her understand. He pulled back a fraction, and she gasped, stumbling a little at his sudden movement, but he was quick to steady her with one hand on her hip as the other one cupped her chin, gently tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

The cerulean blue of her eyes was striking, even in the darkness, glistening, laced with long sweeping lashes beaded with the tears that she'd tried to blink away. It pained him that Usagi, so powerful, filled with an endless supply of hope and brightness, could be staring up at him, insecure with so much vulnerability shining from soulful eyes. She deserved so much more than this.

"You'll never lose me, Usako," he promised. " _Never."_

The chemistry sizzling between them was undeniable, but it was tinged with so much uncertainty it was unbearable.

He barely managed to suppress a groan as he cradled her face, lowering his head down to capture her mouth against his. As usual, they molded together perfectly. Her lips were soft, pliant, and he tasted the salty tang of the tears he hadn't realized had spilled from red-rimmed eyes as he swept his tongue along the ample, plump curve of her bottom lip.

Before their kiss deepened, he broke away, and for a moment, he marveled at her beauty. Lacy lashes dusting the top of her cheeks as her eyelids fluttered shut on a shuttered moan. The only thing that marred the perfection of her features was the silent tears trailing down her face.

He brushed his lips across her cheeks, lightly kissing them away. "Usako—" She blinked, eyes flying open in response. "Do you believe me?"

She hesitated, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth before responding. "Yes." She was breathless, the word barely audible on a soft puff of air. "I believe you."

She was lying. He could _feel_ it. Without another word, he leaned forward, swept her into his arms as if she were weightless. She didn't believe him yet. So he would gladly spend the rest of the night convincing her.

oOo

Nephrite's condo building was, in fact, much bigger than his apartment complex. He briefly wondered who Nephrite had been before Beryl had brainwashed him in this life as the dread crept back into his chest.

He stood on the sidewalk, staring up at the imposing condo building, alternating between raking his hand through his hair and sighing, feeling frustrated, as he paced. Like he had been for the past ten minutes.

He'd barely managed to get Usagi home this morning, lovingly sneaking his sleepy-eyed princess within the safe confines of her bed, before he'd received the very cryptic and dread-inducing text message from Jadeite. The Senshi were calling a meeting without Usagi, and he was going to be their guest of honor. He cringed as he contemplated every single possible scenario and what he would say to them.

"Hey, Mamoru," he looked up, startled, as the soft dulcet tones of an unmistakable voice interrupted his thoughts.

Ami stood in front of him, head tilted to the side, eyes narrowed in quiet contemplation as she silently observed him. The calm, muted notes of her energy had always granted her the ability to catch him off guard.

She quirked a blue-tinged eyebrow, "You know that they're all upstairs watching you right now, right?"

He visibly flinched, the blood draining from his face. "What?" he choked on a strangled breath of disbelief, glancing up and scanning through the myriad of tinted windows, wondering which one hid their peering faces.

She smiled, nodding softly in response. "Yes," she replied. "They sent me down to get you. Nephrite is not a patient man."

He grimaced. No, he definitely was _not_. "They're all waiting up there?"

Ami nodded, "Yes. All of them except for Usagi, of course. The princess is up there too— although, I guess she isn't really the princess, is she?"

Mamoru sighed, carding his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time today. "You remember now, too?"

Ami shook her head. "No, I don't remember," she replied, her tone almost apologetic. "Although I have heard quite a bit from the others. I do have a theory," she said brightly, "but maybe you should come upstairs. I'm not really sure why you seem so nervous, Mamoru. It's not like anyone is mad at you. They all know that you kept it from Usagi to protect her. Isn't that why Venus lied about being the princess?"

He considered Ami's words. It wasn't like any of them could possibly begin to guess at his real reason for keeping this from Usagi.

The bluenette considered him for a moment longer, scrutinizing him, a delicate frown knitted on her brow. "Jadeite says that you can feel what we feel, that it's a part of the power you inherited in our past lives," she began tentatively. "Is that why you don't want to go upstairs? Is it overwhelming for you to be in a room with all of us?"

His eyes widened, startled by her question. They'd said _a lot_ to each other in his absence, apparently. "No, I can filter through the emotions," he replied, and she sighed with frustration. He knew that she was having a difficult time trying to fit all the pieces into something that made sense to her. Like Jadeite, the puzzle of the unknown frustrated Ami.

They considered each other for a moment in a calm, comfortable silence. Mamoru exhaled slowly, feeling slightly defeated, "Do you want to remember, Ami?" If she asked him to, be would give her memories back to her. There was no point in trying to avoid the inevitable now.

She didn't answer right away, lapis-colored eyes flashing with intelligence as she considered his offer. "I've always attested to the fact that knowledge is power. It's better to know rather than stumble blindly through the dark. But, honestly…" she paused, gnawing her lower lip as she struggled with the words. "Mamoru, based on what I've learned from Rei and Mako-chan... I think I may be better off not remembering," she admitted, cheeks tinged pink with the confession. "It's easier to make informed decisions when you're looking at it from a detached point of view."

He frowned at her observation and wondered if she meant that she didn't want to remember the feelings she'd once harbored for Zoisite. The thought saddened him, but he nodded slowly in understanding.

Ami shook her head as if to clear it of any offending thoughts, then smiled shyly. "Now, are you going to come upstairs of your own accord, or should I call for Rei?"

He grimaced. "Alright!" He exclaimed, lifting his hands in surrender. "Let's go!"

She cast him one more smile, suppressing her own chuckle of amusement before she gracefully twisted on her heels, and he followed her up to Nephrite's condo.

oOo

He collapsed onto his couch, groaning with exhaustion, infinitely grateful that this afternoon was _over_. Wading through the clashing array of emotions that belonged to the Senshi and his Generals had drained him.

It had ultimately been decided that it was better if Usagi remained in the dark about her identity as the princess, despite Makoto's vehement protests. She'd been angrier than the rest of them with the recovery of her memories—even angrier than Rei had been— rage and anguish swirling around her in droves.

Rei had agreed with him and Minako, but she was opposed to the idea of pretending Venus was the Moon Princess. Minako had only managed to convince her by stating that it was ideal for the target to be aimed at her rather than Usagi, which was what she'd initially intended anyway.

He'd quietly observed the blonde-haired Senshi in between arguments, and it was evident by the thinly veiled scowls she'd cast his way, that she did, indeed, seem to have recovered her memories. Which unfortunately included the resentment she'd always harbored for him.

In the end, she'd been right, and he understood why, even now, she could barely meet his eyes without glowering angrily. Still, he didn't miss the surge of envious yearning that spiked briefly every time her eyes flicked onto Jadeite and Nephrite.

Even though Aphrodite had never been his biggest fan and vice versa, his heart constricted tightly in his chest. Because, unlike the other Senshi, she remembered her relationship with Kunzite, and it was clear to him that she'd never considered the possibility of getting him back until faced with the other generals. Both of whom were on their side again, Nephrite with a possessive arm around Makoto's waist and Jadeite, who hovered over Rei protectively.

He'd wanted to reassure her, tell her that he fully intended to save them all, but the words died on his lips when he met her gaze and was assaulted by the full brunt of her resentment and anger. With a barely restrained grimace, he'd turned away, his face burning hotly with guilt. She _had_ promised him that if anything ever happened to Serenity while under his care, she would never forgive him. That promise had transcended over time, apparently.

Despite how tired that entire interaction had left him feeling, he couldn't help but feel grateful, intensely relieved that he'd, by some miracle, managed to extricate Usagi from that mess without revealing anything. When he met Pluto again, he fully expected an exclamation of praise and a pat on the back. Usagi's future was still currently intact, _and_ he'd managed to save two of his best friends.

His brow furrowed at the thought. Zoisite and Kunzite were not going to be as easy to save, especially since he no longer knew what to expect from them.

With a sigh of frustration, he glanced down at his phone, grimacing miserably as he slipped it back into his pocket. There were still two more hours until he could see Usagi again, and the time passed _slowly_. Even as he tried his best to fill it with school work and assignments he was starting to fall behind on.

When he couldn't bear to wait any longer, he snapped his book shut with a resounding thud and left his apartment twenty minutes before he usually would have in his eagerness to see her. He was quick. His practice as Tuxedo Kamen, reinforced with Endymion's powers, allowed him to expertly weave through pedestrian traffic; his strides long, purposeful, enabling him to reach Usagi's school in record time.

He intended to meet her in their usual place, along the gated entrance, but his movements slowed, a frown furrowing onto his brow as he approached and noted the threaded cords of the familiar, electric brunette that was Makoto. Sure enough, he spotted her standing in the spot that he would usually wait for Usagi. Her posture was stiff, unyielding; her expression hard and resolute as if cast in stone, lips pressed into a grim line of determination.

He knew for a fact that all of the Senshi —except for Usagi— had all made the decision to skip school today. Ami had lamented at the work that she was missing during their discussion earlier this afternoon, so there was absolutely _no_ reason for the Senshi of Jupiter to be standing there. _Unless..._

He suppressed a growl, thoroughly irritated, as he purposefully reached out to feel the energy around her. Much like the lightning that she could manipulate with ease, it crackled, electrically charged with determination, rage, and an internal struggle that he recognized well. Dammit. She was going to ruin _everything_ ; there was only one reason that she would currently be exuding such decisive resolve. Makoto was deviating from the plan, and she was going to tell Usagi _everything_.

He was practically bristling with outrage, shoulders squared, expression dark, as he halted behind her. "You're kidding me, right?" he snapped, startling her, and she jumped, swirling around to face him with a look of righteous indignation etched into the contours of her face. "We _discussed_ this, Mako-chan. What do you think you're _doing_?"

Her cheeks stained red, brows drawing together angrily. " _Stop that_!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't do that!"

He scowled, shaking his head. "Don't do _what_?" he demanded, thoroughly annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes narrowed accusingly. "You're doing that _thing_!" she scoffed. "Where you can read my mind, or whatever!"

He rolled his eyes, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose with an irritated shake of his head. "You're _ridiculous_. I can't read your mind. It's more of an energy kind of… no, you're getting _off-topic_ ," he admonished curtly. "What are you _doing_? We agreed that we were not going to say _anything_ to her about this, Makoto."

He infused his tone with condemnation, and it made her flush, lips pursed as she glowered sullenly. " _I_ did not agree to anything." She shifted slightly, cheeks tinged red, as she averted her gaze, chin jutted out proudly.

He was grateful that he could feel the doubt, tinged with guilt, whirring around her, a clear indication that he would be able to reason with her after all. "Makoto, I don't understand why you're so angry," he implored, scrutinizing her profile. "This is the _right_ thing to do. She needs to be protected."

She visibly swallowed, her posture remaining stiff and unyielding for a moment longer before she turned to meet his gaze. He winced, assaulted by the pain glistening in her eyes and rippling off of her in unrelenting waves. It was apparent then that Makoto wasn't really angry. Just like Nephrite, her rage was a facade to cover up the anguish elicited by the harsh and painful memories that he almost wished she didn't have to bear.

"How can we protect her if she doesn't even know to protect herself, Mamoru?" she whispered, the tenor in her voice trembling. "I don't want her to die again."

He swallowed thickly, nodding with understanding because he remembered the painful way that their lives had ended the first time. The things he should have done differently. How he'd meant to protect her but had failed miserably. Then, once again, in the previous timeline, tortured and filled with a loneliness that had driven him to push her away, leaving him vulnerable to Beryl. The images of his hands wrapped around the slender curve of her throat would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He knew what Makoto was feeling, and he wished, more than anything, that he could tell her _why_ it needed to be this way. He couldn't risk it, though, and so he exhaled slowly, raking his fingers through his hair before miserably meeting her gaze.

"I know what you're feeling right now," he admitted quietly, a humorless, self-deprecating half-smile quirked onto his lips. "I felt it, too, when the memories came back. The way it ended for Serenity… for _all of us_ … It's not easy to think about." Makoto nodded curtly, her lips trembling as she bravely blinked back her tears.

He took a tentative step towards her. "Makoto, I think about the things I could have done differently all the time. I'm just asking that you trust me for a little while longer."

He sensed as her resolve faltered, chestnut-brown brows drawing together into a wary frown. The tension eased from his shoulders, the corners of his lips curling up into a smirk. "You know, _Juno_ would have trusted me."

She quirked an eyebrow, lips twitching as she fought an involuntary smile. "Juno _also_ thought that you were an extremely huge pain in the _ass,"_ she scoffed, making a show of rolling her eyes in annoyance, though he knew her anger had waned.

He chuckled. "I don't believe it," he denied his tone light and teasing. "I remember that Juno only _ever_ held me in the highest regard. You know, because I'm the awesome Prince of Earth."

She snorted, thoroughly amused, and shook her head with a sigh. "Okay, fine," she conceded. " _I get it._ I just— I just love her so much, you know?"

Her heartfelt admission struck a chord; his smile faded, and his expression sobered. " _Yeah_ ," he breathed, carding his fingers through his hair. "I think I know a thing or two about loving her."

He was relieved when the Senshi exhaled deeply, releasing all of her pent-up frustration, nodding her assent. The relief that surged through him was like a balm to his frayed nerve-endings. He'd miraculously managed to avert another crisis.

The sound of the school bell echoing in the distance interrupted their conversation, and he slid his gaze from Makoto to scan the sudden mass of uniformed students piling out into the schoolyard, automatically connecting to the brightly lit threads of silver energy that belonged to the subject of their conversation. His expression softened with love and sympathy when he found her. His little princess was so tired, her exhaustion palpable as he spotted her moving slowly down the pathway.

She perked up when she saw them, eyes brightening with relief. "Mamo-chan! Mako-chan!" she called with excitement, blonde streamers of hair flicking over her shoulders as she quickened her pace and flew into his open arms.

He chuckled warmly, bracing himself for the impact of her body colliding into his, as he quickly steadied her and coiled his arms around her waist. The moment that she was in his arms, all stress-induced tension eased from his tightened muscles. It was such a relief that he couldn't stop himself from lowering his head, lightly nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

She shuddered with pleasure when he lifted his head and brushed his lips across her forehead, the curled tendrils of her bangs tickling his cheeks. "How was school, Usako?"

She grimaced as she swiveled in his embrace to face Makoto, who was watching them with a bemused smirk splayed on her lips. " _Ughh,"_ she groaned dramatically, "today was epically _brutal._ Why weren't you and Ami at school today, Mako-chan? I _missed_ you guys."

She yawned, melting back against him, and Mamoru tensed as Makoto briefly met his gaze over Usagi's head. For a moment, he thought that maybe she'd changed her mind again. That she was going to tell Usagi everything. But the brunette sighed, smiling sadly as her resigned gaze met Usagi's again.

"Just a coincidence, I think, Usagi," she lied with a nonchalant shrug. "I slept in, and I think Ami wasn't feeling well. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after everything that happened."

Usagi stiffened against him, shifting uncomfortably, and cleared her throat with a nervous laugh. "Oh, well, that's so nice of you to check on me, Mako-chan," she blurted gratefully, and he fought the urge to groan with frustration at the vast array of emotions that were simultaneously surging within her. "I'm really, honestly, fine, though. Don't worry about me."

He couldn't stand the fact that she was struggling with her insecurities, and, despite his best efforts, he hadn't been able to banish the doubt that she was holding onto about his supposed feelings for the "princess" that she unnecessarily felt guilty for betraying.

Makoto frowned, picking up on the broken tenor in Usagi's tone. "Oh, well, I'm glad to hear that you're alright..." she trailed off, her tone skeptical as she carefully scrutinized Usagi's face. "You look pretty tired. I'll let you go home and get some sleep, Usagi. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Usagi inhaled sharply, and he frowned when she pulled away from him to clasp a retreating Makoto's wrist. "Wait, Mako-chan!" The brunette halted, her head cocked to the side in concern as she peered down at her. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

Makoto's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, and, admittedly, he was startled, too. She was _exhausted._ "Usagi, you're practically falling asleep on your feet," Makoto replied with a gentle smile. "We don't have to do anything tonight. You should go home and sleep.

Usagi shook her head, the movement vehement, desperation churning suddenly around her as she flicked her gaze back and forth between him and Makoto. "I _don't_ want to _sleep_ ," she choked, clearly distraught. "I want to do something with my friends."

He shared a concerned look with Makoto before he reached for her, tenderly pulling her back into his arms. She didn't resist, but he noted that her chin tilted upward, lips pressed together into a determined, stubborn line.

He sighed, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear before searching her face. "Usako," he cajoled tenderly. "You're _exhausted,_ love. Mako-chan is right. It would probably be best if—"

She stiffened, practically stomping her foot in frustration as she promptly interrupted him. _"I don't want to sleep._ I want to do something normal. Like, spend some quality time with my boyfriend and my friend. Like someone that isn't— like a _normal—_ I just want to…" she trailed off, struggling to find the words.

She didn't have to finish her sentence, though, because he'd understood. Felt the longing, even, thrumming in the threads of her energy. Serenity had lived with that same exact feeling for as long as he'd known her. The sense of longing to be something other than what she was for just a moment. Especially when the burden of her responsibilities, the semantics, and policies that dictated the life of a Princess, had weighed down on her.

It made his heart clench, throat constricting with emotion because this wasn't fair. Usagi deserved normalcy, and if he couldn't give it to her permanently, there was no way he could deny her for one night. Not when she was looking at him the way that she was now. Eyes wide, pleading, begging him to understand.

He nodded, fingers lightly caressing the side of her face. "Ok, Usako," he conceded quietly. "We can do something fun."

Usagi sighed, relieved, infinitely grateful, and when he glanced up to meet Makoto's questioning gaze, he simply shrugged with a sheepish smile as he intertwined his fingers with Usagi's and tugged her forward.

It was such a simple request, he couldn't deny her. It was the least he could do.

oOo

"What do you think Mako-chan will want to watch, Mamo-chan? Romantic comedy or an action movie? There's _no_ way we're watching a horror movie."

She was sitting cross-legged on the couch, remote perched in her hand as she flipped through the options on Netflix. They'd ultimately decided that they were going to have a low-key evening. Just dinner and a movie in his apartment, and though it was nothing big, the delight in Usagi's eyes when Makoto had suggested it was like she'd offered her the world.

Everything about her mesmerized him, and he found that he couldn't look away, even if he wanted to, as he watched her from his position on the recliner, biochemistry book all but forgotten, opened, but unread in his lap. He couldn't help but note that she looked like she _belonged_ there, sitting on his couch, nose adorably wrinkled as she focused on the screen. Stubbornly, she refused to take a nap, even though he knew that she was running solely on fumes right now.

The corner of his lips curled up into a bemused smile. "You know it probably won't just be Mako-chan that's coming tonight, right?"

With everything that had happened, he wondered if Usagi had noticed the tension between their friends. Now, with Makoto's memories returned, he was fairly certain that she and Nephrite would be together once again. He studied her face, curious about what her reaction to another two of their friends pairing off would be.

She was positively adorable as her gaze met his, delicate brows furrowed with a forward tilt of her head. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Who else is coming?"

His grin widened, "Well, Nephrite will more than likely be with her."

It took a moment, and he delighted in watching the way a small crease formed on her brow as she frowned, considering his words and trying to determine what he meant. When her eyes widened, pink lips parting on a gasp of surprise, he knew it clicked, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. Because, _damn._ She was so _beautiful_.

She straightened her shoulders, lips curling into a breathtaking smile as cerulean blue eyes glistened with infectious excitement. "Oh! Mamo-chan!" she practically squealed, the adrenaline elicited by her happiness just enough to push her exhaustion aside as she hopped off the couch. "When did this _happen?_ How did I miss that?"

She was breathless, clapping happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet. His breath caught in his throat as the warm waves of everything that she was —bright, beautiful, and filled with so much _love—_ enveloped him.

He swallowed thickly, his heart suddenly quickening in pace as he was unexpectedly overwhelmed with emotion. Despite the uncertainty elicited by the weighted burden of what he needed to do, he couldn't help but think about how damn lucky he was. He'd, by some miracle, been given another chance to _be with her._ To make things _right_.

He was terrified and grateful in equal parts, and as he watched her wiggle her hips in a little happy dance, he felt like if he didn't pull her into his arms right now, press her body flush against his, his heart might explode.

The groan that rumbled in his chest was involuntary, and Usagi stopped, swiveling around to face him. Her face flushed, a golden brow arched in amusement. "Usako," he rasped. "Come here."

Her face lit up, and she took a step back, giggling playfully. "Nope!" The ample curve of her lips curled into a mischievous grin. " _You_ come _here_."

She was teasing him, taking a step backward, a come-hither look in her eyes and playful energy threaded through the brightness of her aura. It had him leaping to his feet, his forgotten book clattering unceremoniously onto the floor.

She squealed, breathless with excitement, as she turned to run. She was cute, clumsy, and wasn't _truly_ trying to get away, so she didn't make it very far before he'd managed to coil his arm around her waist, effortlessly sweeping her lithe form against him.

She twisted in his arms, impishly sticking out her tongue as she wriggled in his embrace. His grin widened, gaze greedily soaking in the contours of her face, carefully memorizing every inch of blushing skin. Damn. She was so full of _life_. Everything about her _vivacious_ and _bright._ He wanted to live in this moment _forever_. He wanted her to _feel_ like _this_ forever as he lowered his head, playfully nuzzling her neck as his fingers fluttered along her sides, purposely eliciting peals of laughter as he mercilessly tickled her.

She squirmed, choking on her laughter as she half-heartedly tried to escape. "Sto- sto- stop, Mamo-chan!" She propelled herself onto the tips of her toes, curling her arms around his neck and tilting her chin upwards. "You win, I surrender!"

His hands stilled suddenly when he met her gaze, and he gently gripped her hips, pulling her closer with a sharp intake of breath. His expression sobered as the chemistry between them intensified, electrically charged wisps sizzling through the undeniable bond they'd always shared as soulmates. Her lips hovered mere inches from his; thickly lashed eyelids, half-hooded, and peering up at him with so much tenderness and trust that it took his breath away.

Everything about her was intoxicating, the brightness of her energy like liquid sunshine melting all the lonely, ice-cold pieces of his life. " _Usako_ ," he rasped, breath caught in his throat, a sense of desperation building in his chest.

She was the one that closed the gap this time, eyelids, delicate like a butterflies wings, fluttering shut on a shuddered moan as she pressed her lips onto his. It was gentle at first, just a caress of their mouths molding together perfectly, soft and sweet. It was only when the wet tip of her tongue boldly brushed across his bottom lip that their kiss deepened in passion and intensity.

Then it was a blur of hitched breathing, tangled tongues, and murmured moans as he deftly lifted her, hoisting her against him as they tumbled onto the sofa. He braced himself as he fell on top of her, carefully managing to maneuver his body so that she would not bear the brunt of his weight without breaking their kiss.

His heart hammered against his ribcage, willingly lost in a heated haze of passion and lust as she threaded her fingers through his hair, her nails gently scraping across his scalp in the most tantalizing way as he parted her legs by pressing his knee in between them. He possessively palmed her thigh that was bare, vulnerable to his touch as the skirt of her uniform fell victim to gravity, the fabric bunched in between them as he moved his mouth from the sweet, pliant curl of her lips to the slender curve of her neck.

She whimpered, writhing enticingly beneath him when he pulled away with a groan. "Please, for the love of God, Usako," he pleaded, his voice raspy against her skin. "Let me call Makoto and cancel."

It was too late, though, because, at that moment, a curt knock on the door interrupted her reply. He groaned, the sound pitiful and filled with despair. "Let's just not answer it," he whispered, nipping at the crook of her neck.

She giggled. " _Mamo-chan_ ," she chimed sweetly, pressing one last kiss onto his lips as she wriggled her way out from beneath him. "Don't be silly. There's always later tonight," she promised with a wink as she adjusted her skirt and twisted on her heels with an excited bounce in her step as she approached the apartment door.

He sighed, watching her go, lips quirked up into a grin of amusement. He knew for a fact that his sweet little ray of sunshine would probably be fast asleep way before that.

When she re-entered the room, she was followed closely by a smiling Makoto and a sour-faced Nephrite, whose arms were laden with bags that he knew held bento boxes of prepared meals, courtesy of the talented Senshi of Jupiter.

Usagi was in her element, chattering happily, merely excited to be spending the night with friends as she'd wanted, listing off the names of movies he'd never heard of.

Even without his empathic abilities, he could see by the soft, loving expression on Makoto's face and, like him, she was just happy to be in Usagi's brightly-lit orbit. "What about a martial arts movie?" she suggested, taking the bags from Nephrite, whose scowl lessened a little bit when Makoto squeezed his arm and winked.

Usagi grimaced, "Don't you get enough real-life fights, Mako-chan? Our _life_ is like a martial arts movie!"

Makoto chuckled, "Okay, Usagi," she conceded with an indulgent smile. "You're right. You pick."

Usagi nodded, a little ball of brightness bouncing happily. "This is so exciting!" she exclaimed. "It's like my very first double date!"

Nephrite's eyes widened, practically choking with distress at the statement, and Mamoru did his best to suppress a grin. It was clear that the general felt uncomfortable. They'd never experienced anything quite like this in their past lives, and he briefly wondered if Nephrite had ever even spent an afternoon or evening merely watching a movie. For some reason, he couldn't quite picture the stern-faced, always ready-to-fight, former Dark King doing anything of the sort.

He wasn't the only one who picked up on Nephrite's discomfort. Makoto had always been very much in tune with the scowling general, and after she finished laying out the food on the coffee table, the brunette met his gaze with concern etched into her expression.

Nephrite frowned as Makoto worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Neph, you don't think there'll be another attack tonight, do you?"

Her worry was contrived, not at all based in anything she was genuinely feeling, and he knew, instantly, that the tactic of bringing up battles and strategies was directed at Neph for the simple fact that she'd known that he couldn't comfortably conceive a night of leisure with the girl he loved and their friends.

Just as she'd undoubtedly intended, his expression lit up at the topic of conversation. Usagi was not generally the most perceptive in some aspects, but when it came to people's feelings, especially her friends, she always seemed to know exactly what was going on.

It was obvious what Makoto was trying to accomplish, and his little princess respectively remained silent as she listened to their discussion about battle strategy and theories for Zoisite's next move. She observed the couple, quietly eating her food on the sofa next to him as they watched Makoto gently coax a talking Nephrite onto the recliner, placing a bento box into his hands.

The general automatically began to eat as Makoto settled herself on the floor at his feet in between his legs. Nephrite was now entirely at ease. The tension was gone from his shoulders, his hardened expression relaxed and calm. The Senshi of Jupiter smiled softly as she began to eat as well.

Mamoru wondered if Nephrite was even aware of what Makoto had done, and he shared a furtive look with Usagi who shrugged, a knowing smile curled onto her lips. Either way, she'd understood what had happened, happiness for their friends written into the contours of her face.

When they finished eating, he automatically reached for her, and she eagerly climbed onto his lap, nestling against his chest with the remote in her hand. She picked a romantic comedy that he'd never seen before and settled in to watch it.

Makoto watched the screen, brows furrowed in concentration, and Nephrite barely spared a glance at the television. His gaze was fixed onto Makoto instead as his fingers subconsciously threaded through her hair.

Within minutes, just as he'd predicted, Usagi's head lolled forward, limbs slackened as her breathing evened, and she finally succumbed to sleep. He carefully adjusted her in his arms, tenderly cradling her against him, caressing her face as she sleepily nuzzled into the crook of his elbow. These moments were rare, and the energy in the whole room was permeated with a contented glow.

Makoto glanced over at Usagi, her smile adoring as she noted her sleeping friend in his arms. "Good, I'm glad she fell asleep," she whispered. "Do you want us to go?"

He shook his head in response, "No, it's okay. Stay. I'll have to wake her up soon to bring her home anyway."

Makoto frowned. "Hold on," she assured, leaning forward to reach for her cell phone perched on the table in front of her.

She quickly dialed a number and put the device up to her ear. He dimly heard the muffled greeting on the other line.

"Hi, Tsukino-san! … yes, it's Makoto from school… oh, I'm doing wonderful, thank you for asking!... I'm with her now, we were studying for this crazy hard math test on Monday…. oh, thank you… yes, she's definitely improving …. anyways, I'm not sure why but she was so tired today… yeah, I noticed this morning too… well, she fell asleep about ten minutes ago. Would it be alright if she spent the night at my house? …. oh, of course! I'll make sure to let her know! …. no problem! Thank you! Goodnight, Tsukino-san!"

With a swipe of her thumb, she hung up the phone, winking, with an arrogant grin. "There you go. Now you don't have to wake her."

He offered her a grateful smile, tightening his hold on Usagi, who sighed wistfully in her sleep. "Thanks, Mako-chan." he ended the conversation with Usagi's mother, and he smiled at her gratefully.

She shrugged, a pink tinge blossoming on her cheeks. "I got your back, Endy."

He chuckled as the brunette settled back against Nephrite's legs, and they all turned their attention back to the television. It was comfortably silent between them, except for the high-pitched whine of the woman currently on screen, and the occasional snore from Usagi in his arms, when Nephrite spoke. "Hey, if the Princess is asleep, do you think we can pick a different movie?"

"Yes—"

" _Absolutely—_ "

They both replied simultaneously, and Makoto laughed, eagerly scrambling for the remote that had slipped from Usagi's fingers and lay on the ground in front of them. She proceeded to choose an action movie instead, crawling into Nephrite's lap rather than resuming her position on the floor.

Makoto fell asleep shortly after that, cradled in Nephrite's arms. Their eyes met, and his friend shrugged, a slow, almost apologetic, half-smirk on his lips. Mamoru couldn't recall the last time his general of perpetual rage was this content. The concept of happiness so foreign for Nephrite, that he clutched the Senshi of Jupiter closer, his hardened expression soft as he studied her face with the same awe-filled expression he was sure he sported every time he looked at Usagi.

For the first time in a while, Mamoru silently thanked Pluto for the second chance she'd given all of them.

oOo

The next morning, he decided that there wasn't any sight lovelier than Usagi wearing one of his shirts, half-asleep, pink-cheeked, and bright-eyed, sitting on a swivel stool behind the center island in his kitchen. She was adorably disheveled; the blue shirt he'd worn yesterday oversized on her, wrinkled and incorrectly buttoned, one of her buns lopsided and almost completely unraveled, with a half-smile splayed on kissable bubblegum-pink lips. He could barely keep his eyes off of her, continuously glancing over from where he stood in front of the stove, attempting to make them breakfast.

With a wistful sigh, she leaned forward, propped her elbow on the marble countertop, and perched her dainty chin in the palm of her hand. "I wish I could stay here with you all day, Mamo-chan," she lamented mournfully. "Can't we skip school?"

His heart skipped a beat, definitely tempted to do just that, but he shook his head regretfully. "I need to go to class today, and I'm fairly certain that you can't afford to miss any school," he teased lightly, chuckling with amusement at the way her eyes narrowed, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, Usako, I don't really want you to get into any more trouble with your parents."

She sighed loudly with deliberate exaggeration this time. " _Fiiiiiiinnneee_."

He grinned, leaning over the counter to lightly brush his lips across hers before pulling away and playfully flicking her nose. "I'll pick you up at school just like I always do, Usako," he reassured. "The day will go by quickly."

She rolled her eyes, clearly unconvinced before she hopped off the stool with a resigned huff as he turned back towards the stove and dutifully resumed cooking. "Can I use your phone to play music, Mamo-chan?" she asked in a sing-song voice that made him smile. "Mine died again, and I forgot my charger."

He shook his head, thoroughly amused because Usagi's phone was _always_ dead, and she tended to forget that it needed to charge to, you know, _work_. "Of course, Usako," he agreed, but motioned towards the window sill that currently housed an ancient-looking stereo. "Or you can use that, if you want. The radio still works on it, I think."

She nodded, a flurry of blonde hair as she bounded towards it with endlessly long legs and turned it on. The sound of static buzzed throughout the kitchen, and she fiddled with the dial until she found a local station playing some of her favorite K-Pop songs. He personally found it hard on the ears, but the way that she squealed with a glee-filled smile, twirling around the kitchen, blue-pleated skirt fluttering around her with the slightly awkward movements, more than made it worth the sound.

He swallowed, coughing to clear his throat because she was so _beguiling_. Her playful exhilaration was so hypnotizing that he wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms, tumble back into bed, and spend the rest of the day drowning in her. He fought back the impulse, _just barely,_ and forced himself to focus on breakfast again.

 _"We interrupt this program with an emergency broadcast announcement."_ The sound of a monotone voice that was vaguely familiar interrupted the upbeat song, stopping Usagi mid-twirl. " _You need to stop what you are doing, go outside, and find Sailor Moon."_

He blinked, and it took a half-second for the strange request to register. When it did, he lost his grip on the spatula in his hand, and it fell to the floor, sliding across the linoleum with a dull thud. Alarmed, with a sharp intake of breath, he flicked off the element on the stove and swirled around to face Usagi. _Had he really just heard that?_

Their eyes met, and she'd paled considerably, eyes round and filled with confusion as well. He opened his mouth to ask her if she'd heard the same thing that he had when there was suddenly a strange screeching noise that echoed throughout the room. The sound was deafening, carrying cloying waves of dangerous, dark, mind-numbing energy that promptly assaulted his senses. It sent the thrumming power of the Golden Kingdom on high alert. It flared in his chest, preparing to fight and defend against whatever the hell was attempting to infiltrate his mind.

Usagi screamed, the sound piercing through his senses as she covered her ears, clenching her eyes shut, rippled waves of agony needling her as she struggled to fight it off. His heart skipped a beat in terror, and he sprang forward, roughly pulling her into his arms before allowing the golden heat of energy to explode from his core. It effectively disintegrated the toxic waves of energy in an instant, the radio smoking, plastic bubbling with a hissing sound as the strain of clashing darkness and light destroyed it.

Usagi was panting, curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, quickly recovering from the assault. " _What was that_?"

He shook his head, brow furrowed as he automatically ran his hands down the length of her sides, ensuring that she hadn't been harmed. "I don't know," he growled, his tone harsh, trembling with anger and fear. "You need to contact Luna and the others."

She nodded, visibly swallowing, as she flipped the communicator on her wrist open. He, in turn, called Jadeite, who hadn't felt any shift in the Dark Kingdom. Which meant that there hadn't been a youma pulled from the darkness. Jadeite was with Rei, and they agreed to meet at headquarters.

When he ended the call, throat constricted tightly, he pulled Usagi back into the safety of his arms. "Did you get ahold of Luna?"

She nodded, tilting her chin upwards to meet his gaze. "Yes," she replied, her voice breaking with anxiety that he felt twisting around her in droves. "I spoke with Luna and Ami. They're already at headquarters." She paused, gnawing on her lower lip nervously as he tightened his grip on her waist, squeezing reassuringly.

She swallowed before continuing. "Ami called Mako-chan, and she's on her way there with Neph. Venus is already there too. They must not know that she's the Moon Princess, yet," she exhaled with relief. "They've decided to target me instead of her, so there's that, at least."

He frowned, uncomfortable with that statement, his heart twisting uneasily in the cavity of his chest. Despite their best efforts and their good intentions, Usagi was _always_ the damn target.

He felt a surge of frustration spike around her, her lips pressed into a grim angry line as she peered up at him. "I told them not to listen to the radio," she whispered, lower lip quivering. "Do you think this is Zoisite, Mamo-chan?"

He lifted his hand, cupping the side of her face, the tips of his fingers weaving through the soft baby curls framing her temple. "I don't know, love," he replied, disconcerted by the fear currently coursing through her. "Whatever it is, I'll always protect you."

Her eyes widened, lips parting on a startled breath, ""It's not that, Mamo-chan," she admitted, pressing closer, her fingers splayed out on his chest over his heart. "I just get so afraid that something will happen and we won't be able to save your friend. I _really want to save him_."

He raised his brows, caught off guard by her response. Of all of the things that she could be worried about... He wasn't sure how it was possible, but his heart swelled in his chest, brimming as he fell even more deeply in love with her. He would do _anything_ to protect her. To keep her safe. To succeed where he'd failed her so many times before.

His hands trembled as he framed the delicate features of her face. "Usako, I love you," he blurted, pressing his forehead against hers, tilting forward to lightly brush his lips across the tip of her nose. "I promise you that everything is going to be alright. We'll save Zoisite and Kunzite together, and we'll do it without letting anyone get hurt."

It was careless to promise something he couldn't guarantee. The way that Beryl had managed to blindside him, take over his mind, and order him to hurt her, briefly flashed through his head. He couldn't let that happen again. He _wouldn't._

He'd managed to ease her uncertainty somewhat because he felt as she strengthened her resolve, nodding curtly with determination. With another light kiss against the softness of her lips, he pulled away. "Go get dressed, Usako. It's time to go."

They shared one last look before she nodded, uncharacteristically graceful as she swiveled around and bounded out of the kitchen.

Once ready, he refused to let her transform into Sailor Moon. The streets were teeming with mindless, zombie-like people, a litany of angry, desperate cries chanting the name Sailor Moon echoing across Tokyo in their endless pursuit of the Moon Senshi. It was terrifying to see how many people had already been infected by the deadly radio waves, and Usagi's fear spurred him to move more quickly, keeping her firmly tucked against his chest as he leapt over rooftops to avoid the pedestrians on the streets below.

The energy oozing through the air was like harsh slices of poison. It was toxic, infectious, and the bile rose in his throat at its bitter, cloying taste. Not only had Zoisite managed to control the minds of the masses, but Mamoru noted that he was also slowly zapping the energy from his victims, too.

With his heart pounding in his chest, he dropped onto the cobblestone walkway in front of the Crown with a resounding thud. Usagi was quick to scramble from his arms, the panic pulsing from her practically unbearable as she pushed her way through the glass door of the arcade ahead of him.

Motoki stopped her as she entered, the bells chime announcing her presence, and his friend was glassy-eyed, his expression blank, the darkness gnarled and twisted into the threads of his energy just like every other person that had the misfortune of turning the radio on this morning.

The blonde-haired arcade part-timer was quick to grasp Usagi by the shoulders. "Do you know where she is?" he rasped, his stare ice-cold as he tightened his grip on her. "I _need_ to find Sailor Moon. You need to help me."

Usagi tried to take a step back, hissing through her teeth in pain as Motoki's fingers bit into her skin. Mamoru just barely suppressed a growl, expression darkening as he forcibly pulled his friend away from her. Motoki was unfazed, blinking for a moment, righting himself and moving on to the next glassy-eyed patron with the same question.

Usagi whimpered, the sound bubbling from her lips as he tucked her close, enveloping her in the soft silk of his cape. "It's okay, Usako," he reassured. "Just keep moving."

She nodded, shrinking closer, her trembling fingers clutching at his side, as they carefully waded through the dazed, brainwashed horde of people that had mindlessly wandered into the arcade in search of Sailor Moon. It was a tension-filled couple of minutes before they reached the Sailor V game, and he discreetly pulled her into headquarters.

Usagi exhaled, panicked, eyes wide and pleading as she met his gaze. "Mamo-chan," she breathed. "I have to transform and heal them."

His reply was automatic, fierce, vehement, "Not a chance in hell, Usako."

Her face fell. "Maybe you could heal them?"

He hesitated, considering it. He probably could go out there and use his powers to heal the innocent victims, including Motoki, in the arcade. He studied her face, her eyes wide and hopeful. Usagi was like a little beacon of love and hope. It was what she wanted.

With a guilty grimace, he shook his head, raking his fingers through his hair. "No, I can't," he sighed, and the disappointed look on her face tugged painfully at his heartstrings. "It will drain me, Usako. I don't know what we're facing yet, and I need to conserve my energy to fight with you."

Her nose wrinkled into a dismayed grimace as if she'd just realized this, and her sigh was misery-filled but resigned.

He smiled softly, lovingly, reaching for her to gently caress the side of her face. "It's okay," he reassured. "We _will_ save them. I promise."

She leaned forward, clasped his hand in hers, and nodded. He sensed as her resolve strengthened, her tiny chin jutted out, and though her lower lip trembled, her eyes glistened with determination.

He tugged her down the spiraling staircase, the fluorescent lights blinding as they stepped into the circular room that served as headquarters.

Their friends were already gathered, transformed, and ready to fight. "God, Usagi!" Rei hissed, her tone laced with concern and anger. "What the hell took you guys so long? I was about to go out there and get you myself!"

Usagi moved forward to reassure Rei as Mamoru scanned his friends. His gaze paused on Nephrite and Jadeite, who stood tall, shoulders squared, expressions stern, and ready to fight, sporting their Dark King uniforms.

Mamoru's brows drew together into an uneasy frown, shifting nervously as he scrutinized them. Flashes of the previous battle, in which Neph had succumbed to the darkness again, were at the forefront of his mind.

Nephrite met his gaze, his expression hard and resolute. "I'm fine," he growled as if the general had read his mind. "I won't let it get out of hand this time."

Mamoru didn't like the idea of his newly-rescued generals manipulating the powers of darkness. Not after what happened last time. Even Kunzite, who was skilled in this aspect, had fallen to Beryl. He wanted to protest —he'd been sent back specifically to save them, after all— but Jadeite caught his eye, and his perceptive friend raised a brow in question, smirking as he cocked his head, a challenging glint in the green hues of his eyes.

Mamoru pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding curtly, having clearly understood Jadeite's silently conveyed message. They'd trusted him with his half-truths and what little he'd revealed to them. Now it was his turn to trust them and their abilities to control this.

Usagi stiffened beside him, nervous admiration rippling through her, as Venus stepped towards them. The glossy blonde locks of her hair fluttered around her shoulders, red bow bouncing with her movements.

"Sailor Moon," Venus chimed, relieved. "I'm so glad that you made it here in one piece. We were worried."

Mamoru could sense how deeply that worry permeated the Senshi who, though she appeared bright-eyed and cheerful, was fiercely protective of Usagi.

Usagi nodded, her eyes locked onto the Senshi, a look of awe and admiration glistening in her eyes. "It's bad out there, but don't worry. We'll protect you," she promised proudly. "They're targeting me because they don't know who you are. I can distract them from you."

He gritted his teeth, irritated by the truth in her statement. Rei gasped angrily, the sound involuntary, and he slid his gaze onto the glowering priestess who was _not_ happy about it before he exchanged a worried glance with Makoto.

A delicate frown knit onto Venus's brow. "That's really not necessary, Usagi."

Damn right, it wasn't _necessary_. The whole point of this ruse was to keep the target _off_ of her back. Of course, they couldn't tell Usagi that, and he struggled with his frustration, reaching for his determined blonde. Venus met his gaze, silently conveying the message that she would protect Usagi at all costs. She would be announcing her stolen Moon identity to the Dark Kingdom tonight.

Ami broke through the tension of the moment, "Guys, the longer we sit around here, the more people become infected," she called out to them from the other side of the room, seated in front of the white polished console that took up most of the far wall. "I've pinned the manipulations down to the radio broadcasting building downtown. That's where you'll find Zoisite."

Nephrite growled impatiently. "Well, let's go!" he barked, bristling with the need to fight. "There's no point in standing around here anymore."

Jadeite frowned, clearing his throat. "I think it's pretty clear that Usagi will need to stay here."

Jadeite had been brave enough to say out loud what they'd all been thinking. He still flinched at the loud, outraged gasp from Usagi who stiffened indignantly beside him. " _What_? Not a chance! You're not leaving me here!"

Mamoru took a deep breath, gently pulling her into his arms. "Usako," he began, tone apologetic, as she whirled to face him. "I need you to be reasonable right now. We can't focus on fighting if we're all trying to protect you from being mauled by a horde of civilians."

Her eyes flashed with irritation, chin jutted up proudly as she pulled away and propped her hand on her hip stubbornly. "I can handle myself just fine, Mamo-chan!" she scoffed, filled with determination. "It's my mission to _protect_ the princess, not the other way around."

The air was thick with silence, and the guilt surging through him was practically unbearable. He _hated_ that everyone here knew why she needed to be protected except for her. He'd witnessed her fight. She was powerful, more so than him in so many ways. He was tempted to let her come. He trusted that she could do this. But then he imagined her being mauled, and his heart ached. Torn between his intense need to protect her and let her do this on her own.

It didn't matter anyway, because Venus took matters into her own hands, her expression stern. "Sailor Moon," she commanded, and his heart skipped a beat at the way Usagi flinched at the tone of her voice. "I want you to stay here. In fact, as your princess, I _order_ it."

It didn't matter that this was what he wanted too. The way that Usagi immediately backed down, shoulders slumping in defeat, hurt bubbling up around her, made him grit his teeth and clench his fists. It was difficult to suppress the urge to give in and tell her that, _of course,_ they needed her. That she was more powerful than everyone in this room _combined._

Instead, he said nothing, pulling her against him and curled his arms around her waist. Though she tensed, she didn't resist, miserably returning his embrace, silently leaning into him as she tucked her head beneath his chin. He felt her nod, and he squeezed more tightly, caressing the small of her back to reassure her.

Ami's voice was soft and sympathetic as it cut through the silence. "I'll stay with her. We can watch on the console from here."

Venus nodded in response, appeased, then turned back towards them. She was every bit of the Senshi leader that he remembered. Despite her dainty appearance, she stood tall, bearing the air of authority that was well suited for the Senshi.

Her gaze slid onto him, imperceptibly darkening, "It's time to go, Tuxedo Kamen." Her tone was sharp, commanding, _accusing_ almost, and he was sure that he was the only one that could sense the underlying resentment that she harbored for him.

He didn't fault her for this, he understood it, even, but he was unable to stamp down his irritation this time when he felt a familiar twist of pain in Usagi as she tensed in his arms, clearly misreading the statement.

Usagi's insecurities about his love for her tore him up inside, and it was so damn frustrating not to be able to just tell her that Venus was _not_ the princess. That, in fact, the golden-haired Senshi couldn't _stand_ him because he'd been responsible for the demise of the actual princess that they all loved. _Which was Usagi_. But, he couldn't.

So, admittedly, his tone was so much harsher than he intended as his cold, angry gaze met hers. "I am not one of your Senshi, Venus," he bit out through gritted teeth. "Watch your tone."

She quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow in surprise, a wry glint in her eyes, and for a moment, he felt guilty about being impulsive. His guilt disappeared in an instant, however, when he sensed an intense relief surge through Usagi. The tension eased from her shoulders as she offered him a dazzling, grateful smile.

She coiled her arms around his neck, eyes glistening as she brushed her lips against his. "Be careful, Mamo-chan," she pleaded, her energy feeling lighter than it had since the moment Nephrite had inadvertently blurted out his connection to the princess. "Save your friend and come back safely."

He grinned, the pressure in his chest easing with a relief of his own as he returned her embrace. "Always, Usako."

Shortly afterward, he was flying through the air, movements synchronized with the Senshi and his generals as they carefully avoided more densely populated areas. It seemed like, even in the past hour, the number of civilians affected by dark energy had nearly doubled, and it was chaos. Sirens wailed in the distance, vehicles screeched to a halt as people gathered in mindless masses, while those unaffected took cover, cowering and remaining indoors.

When they arrived at the radio broadcasting station downtown as Ami had indicated, it was disconcerting that the street was deserted, eerily devoid of any sign of life. It set him on edge, his hackles rising as the golden threads of power pulsed in preparation in his chest.

"Zoisite!" Nephrite barked out impatiently, the low rumbling growl of his voice resonating around them. "Show yourself!"

They were met with silence, the sound deafening as Venus swept forward. "Senshi!" she ordered, "Fan out!"

The Senshi moved like perfectly harmonized cogs in a well-oiled machine, arms raised, knees locked into defensive stances. It was definitely worth noting that their recovered memories were a benefit in battle. They were no longer the unprepared and unpracticed Senshi of their previous timeline.

"Hmm... I don't _see_ Sailor Moon."

Chills rolled down his spine, the hair rising on the nape of his neck as the familiar voice resonated around them. He lifted his gaze, blood racing with adrenaline, as a bubble of sickly, purple energy appeared, Zoisite ensconced within it.

"Where have you hidden her, Tuxedo Kamen?"

His stomach churned, bile rising in his throat, because, once again, he was faced with a dark, broken version of a friend whose expression was hard, sneering, and filled with hatred.

"Sailor Moon is of no consequence to you, Zoisite!" Venus hissed, bold and ferocious. " _I'm_ the one you're seeking! I'm the Princess, wielder of the Silver Imperium crystal!"

Zoisite paused, frowning as he craned his neck and quietly considered Venus. His responding smirk was calculating, humorless, as he casually lifted his hand and let an ice shard imbued with poisonous darkness burst from the palm of his hand. It happened quickly, and luckily Venus was fast as she narrowly dodged it.

Zoisite chuckled, the sound an insult to the deep rumbling laughter that had once belonged to his friend as his eyes narrowed with amusement. " _Liar_ ," he hissed. "There wasn't a single one of your Senshi that tried to protect you." The smile that curled onto his lips was chilling as he slid his gaze onto Mamoru. "Sailor Moon, on the other hand…"

Mamoru's heart sank. Venus wasn't going to be able to fool them this time.

There was a blinding flash, bubbling darkness rippling beside Zoisite as Kunzite appeared. Mamoru's throat constricted tightly at the sight of what had been his friends, the cloying thick energy threaded so tightly within them.

"Enough, Zoisite," the silver-haired King hissed. "You don't have the luxury of toying with them this time. Kill them and be done with it."

Zoisite whirled around to face the older general, sneering with irritation. "If I _wanted_ your help, I would have _asked_ for it."

Kunzite cast him an imperious, withering glare, "So be it, Zoisite," he scoffed. "I look forward to correcting the mess you'll surely leave here. Don't forget the punishment for _failing._ "

Zoisite seemed slightly rattled by this, though it enraged him more as Kunzite disappeared with a resounding pop.

"That's enough," Venus bellowed impatiently. "Tuxedo Kamen, we'll blind him, and you take him down."

They attacked all at once in a simultaneous crash of lightning, fire, and light. The power of it billowed around them and exploded with force. Zoisite expected it, though, and he countered with an elastic-like shield of darkened energy. Their attacks bounced off of it, reverberating back onto the Senshi. The forceful impact sent them flying through the air.

With a harshly muttered curse, Mamoru knelt low to the ground, muscles coiled, as he exploded off of the pavement. With a grunt, he caught Venus mid-air as she ricocheted towards him, and the force of the impact sent them both sliding across the pavement.

Ignoring the painful twinge of pain in his muscles, he stood, pulling the disoriented Senshi up with him. Zoisite laughed— though it sounded more like a gleeful cackle— as he dropped from his protective bubble, landing onto the ground in front of them with the sinuous grace of a predator stalking its prey.

There was a surge of anger and darkness that joined the twisted cords inside of Zoisite, and Mamoru knew that the source was generated from his two rescued friends. Their expressions were hard, darkened with rage as Jadeite clutched an injured Mars against his chest, and Nephrite knelt beside a fallen Jupiter.

Mamoru sucked in a sharp, panicked breath as it twisted and flared dangerously inside of them, "Nephrite! Jadeite! _Control_ it!"

His hissed command must have registered, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he sensed them reign it in, firmly in control of their emotions once again.

Nephrite was the first to attack, broad shoulders squared, the muscles in his body coiled tightly as he pressed the power from his palms with a roar of rage. He couldn't use the darkness to the full extent that Zoisite could, though, without getting consumed by it once again. So, Zoisite easily dodged it, and in turn, retaliated with a concentrated beam of ice that blasted both of his saved generals onto the ground.

Mamoru's heart thundered angrily in his ears, and he let his fury drive him as he knelt down, focusing, inhaling deeply as he pulled the thrumming threads of Golden energy within him. He only hoped it was enough as he released it, channeling everything he had into a sizzling curtain of healing energy that fanned out with as much force as he could muster.

He should have known that it wasn't going to be easy to catch Zoi off guard, and the general scoffed, twisting his body to the right to avoid the impact. "Oh, _come on_ ," he taunted, "I expected more from such a big bad group of _superheroes_. You can do better than that!"

Mamoru grit his teeth, frustrated, because it was difficult not to envision the way he would have said something like that in their previous life. He would have said it with a teasing smile and an amused glint in his eyes instead of the dark derision he was using now.

With a growl of frustration, Mamoru attempted another burst of light, the beam aimed directly for his former friend. Zoisite countered with a shard of solid ice. It was strong, and Mamoru was concentrating on healing, not fighting, so the ice ripped through the sliver of golden light and pierced his shoulder.

Mamoru winced, the pain slicing through his body instantaneous as he yanked the offending object of darkness from his arm. The sharp crystal scraped across bone, cutting through his flesh, and he bit back a whimper of pain as he extracted it. It burned like hell, and he had no choice but to use up some of his reserves to heal the wound.

His vision blurred at the edges, and he stumbled unsteadily as the familiar exhaustion began to creep up on him. He was determined to _end_ this, though, and he gritted his teeth, pushed it aside and flew towards Zoisite. His fist connected with the general's face, sending him backward, and momentarily stunning him. Mamoru attempted to channel another blast of golden healing energy towards him, but Zoisite feinted to the side, eluding it once again.

He was still trying to catch his breath when Zoisite let another shield-like burst of dark energy explode from his core, and he gasped, agony rippling through him. He panted, breathless, and struggling to stay upright as he heard the simultaneous battle cries from the others as they attacked as well.

Whatever darkness Zoisite was channeling was unnaturally powerful. Just like the toxic poison that had infected Usagi with the crystal shard the last time. He felt it radiating off of Zoisite in pulsing waves, warping and destroying his friend from the inside out. There was too _much_ of it, and pretty soon, whatever remnants of Zoisite was left would be _gone_. All that would remain would be a dark, shell-like version of him. There'd be nothing left for him to save.

Mamoru was desperate, determined not to let it end this way for Zoisite, and he pulled from the planet once again. This time, though, the dizziness succeeded, and he involuntarily swayed, crumpling to his knees.

His eyes blurred with tears of frustration, and it took everything he had to lift his head. He'd already weakened himself too _much,_ and he needed time to recover. With great difficulty, he craned his neck to the side, eyes narrowing on the fighting Senshi who were not winning even though they outnumbered Zoisite. He didn't have _time_ to recover.

The General laughed that horrible laugh again, landing in front of him and peering down at him with a hate-filled look that made Mamoru's stomach churn with nausea. "Where did you hide her, Tuxedo Kamen?"

Mamoru's jaw clenched, the cobalt blue of his eyes hardened like steel as he resolutely met the Dark King's gaze. "She doesn't have the Silver Crystal," he hissed. " _You can't have her._ "

Zoisite's lip curled into a sneer, and he lifted his hand to attack once again, but he was interrupted by the soft, but forceful chords of Ami's voice. "Mercury. Aqua. Blast!"

Mamoru could have wept with relief, Ami's timing was _impeccable._ The mist enveloped everything around them, hiding him from the general who growled with frustration. The distraction gave him enough time to vault to his feet, ignoring the woozy thrumming feeling that pulsed at the back of his head, as he moved away from Zoisite.

The distraction didn't last long as, with another pull from the gnarled cords of darkness consuming him, Zoisite blew the mist away. When it cleared, Mamoru couldn't suppress his groan of exasperation at the sight of Usagi, transformed and ready to fight, standing beside Mercury.

Zoisites expression lit up with a sly, chilling smile curled onto his lips. "Ah, there you are! I thought for certain you were going to let your friends die for you," Zoisite cackled and flew back up into the air above them. "I know what you are, even if you don't, Sailor Moon. Where is the Silver Imperium Crystal?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed, confused, but she ultimately ignored him, lifting her arms, pulsing with Senshi power as the Moon Wand materialized in her hands. Zoisite's expression darkened angrily, his angled features contorting into a mask of rage because he knew exactly what she meant to do.

Mamoru choked, terrified, as he tried to recover more quickly, and Usagi's eyes met his for a brief second before she locked her knees and prepared to heal his friend. He gasped, crying out her name because she wasn't quick enough, and she didn't dodge Zoisite's ice attack in time.

She yelped, the sound shredding through his dulled senses, as the Moon Wand clattered onto the ground. She was distracted, tears glistening in her eyes when Zoisite took advantage and flew at her, snarling, as he pulled her into his arms. She screamed as he roughly tugged her back against his chest, twisting one arm around her waist and the other around her neck.

The terror that coursed through Mamoru was paired with an intense rage that provided enough adrenaline so that he was able to push past the exhaustion and his inability to recover more quickly. He stumbled to his feet, expression murderous as he took a tentative step towards them. He only needed _two more minutes,_ and he'd be able to _save_ her.

"Zoisite," he rasped, tone laced with fear and desperation. " _Let her go._ You don't want to do this. Can't you tell, _even a little bit_ , that we're your friends?"

Zoisite's eyes met his, and there was a glimmer of _something_ there. He felt it amidst the darkness eating through him; he was fighting hard against Beryl's prison, perhaps harder than any of his other generals.

Mamoru's heart stopped, breath caught in his throat when Usagi choked, sputtering, as Zoisite's grip tightened around her neck. "You aren't any friend of mine, Tuxedo Kamen," he hissed, squeezing more tightly.

He could feel his ability to wield the power of the golden kingdom returning, and he was _so close_ , poised and ready to attack, when Mercury took a hesitant step forward. "Zoisite," she pleaded softly. "Please let her go. It's time for you to remember who you are."

Mamoru inhaled sharply, startled because recognition flickered through Zoisite's eyes. Incredibly, the struggle within him was waning as his tortured gaze met Ami's. His grip on Usagi loosened, and it was enough for her to push out of his arms, swirling away from him, gasping for breath.

His heart skipped a beat, and he quickly reached for her, arms coiling protectively around her waist as he pulled her into his arms. She was trembling, a strangely confusing mix of emotions roiling inside of her as he pressed her firmly against his chest, enveloping her within the red-lined silk fabric of his cape.

"No!" Zoisite roared, shaking his head as the darkness hooked more tightly into him, intensifying his internal struggle as it sensed the light trying to seep back in.

It overpowered him once again, and Zoisite raised his arm, a look of delirious fury on his face. "I'll kill you!"

He was snarling, whipping his head back and forth in a manic-rage, clearly struggling with the pieces of him that were trying to push through the suffocating, mind-controlling threads that belonged to Beryl. His palm lit up, a small sizzling bubble of dark energy forming, and he would have attacked again, but Ami leapt forward. She was a flurry of blue fabric and fierce determination as she curled slender, gloved fingers around his raised wrist, holding tightly as she coiled her free arm around his waist and pressed her chest flush against his.

The Senshi was strong, but Zoisite was half-crazed, and he roared with rage as he struggled to push her away from him, a snarl contorting his features as he ripped his hand from hers, and attempted to pry them apart.

" _Get off of me,"_ he sneered, but there was something different in his voice. It broke, confused, struggling against whatever was trying to suppress the brightly lit threads that was his friend and not Beryl's puppet. "I _don't_ know you!"

Mamoru sucked in a breath through his teeth, startled, because it didn't look like he needed to intervene after all. Ami shook her head, wrapped her arms around Zoisite's neck, and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, eyes clenched shut, whimpering and holding on for dear life because… _she felt it too._

Zoisite froze, and Mamoru tucked Usagi more closely to him, waiting with bated breath as he _felt it._ The maelstrom of emotions thundering through them, pulsing from their intertwined limbs in rippling, invisible droves.

The General gasped, choking on a strangled breath of air as he lowered his arms and wrapped them around the trembling bluenette clutching onto him. The darkness that Mamoru thought was serpentined so tightly around Zoisite's core began to unwind, seeping out of him as his memories returned. The same bright recognition flared inside of Ami, indicating that she remembered, too. The pair collapsed, falling to their knees, panting, still wrapped around each other.

Zoisite was the first to pull away, his face etched with guilt and devastation as he cradled Ami's face in his trembling hands. " _Ophelia_ ," he choked on a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry._ "

She whimpered, rivulets of tears spilling from her eyes. "It's _okay_ , Zoi," she whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry that I didn't want to remember. It's just that it hurt so bad to know— to— I didn't mean it when I— said— said— that I— l—"

The newly awakened Ophelia was gasping on the raw pain of her memories. Just like Makoto, their deaths were raw and fresh in her mind, and Ami was not accustomed to the intensity of the emotions coursing through her.

She crumpled, gasping and sobbing, and Zoisite pressed her against his chest, rocking her gently.

Their gazes met over the shuddering Senshi of Mercury, and the guilt etched into the chestnut hues of Zoisite's eyes mirrored his pain and regret. "I'm sorry, E," he apologized brokenly. " _Damn_ , I'm so sorry."

Mamoru, overwhelmed by the fact that his friend was once again here, in front of him, utterly devoid of Beryl's venomous influence, simply nodded.

There was a pained groan from behind them, and he started, remembering where they were and what they still needed to do.

He peered down at the blonde in his arms, and she seemed frozen, in shock, frowning as she studied the newly-awakened couple in front of them. "Usako," he interrupted her thoughts, and she blinked, craning her neck upwards to meet his gaze. "We need to finish this. Do you think Sailor Moon has it in her to heal the masses while I take care of our friends?"

He'd said it lightly, with a reassuring half-smile on his lips, but his heart skipped a beat when her frown deepened. The emotions prodding his senses felt like a convoluted mess of meshed feelings, and he was still weakened, having difficulty differentiating the one brightly lit cord from the next.

He was attuned to Usagi, though. His connection to her was strengthened by the bond that they shared. So there was no mistaking the twinge of doubt, confusion, and suspicion that surged inside of her.

His brows drew together, confused, but before he could say anything, she'd nodded, pulled away from him to retrieve her Moon Wand, and leapt into the air. He watched her disappear into the darkness, eyes fixed onto the rippling ribbons of her hair until she was swallowed up by the night of the Tokyo skyline.

The dread forming in the pit of his stomach made his heart race and his throat constrict nervously. _What the hell?_ Something wasn't right, but he couldn't focus on that at the moment as another groan from the fallen Senshi behind him pulled his attention away from the love of his life that was currently healing the people of Tokyo.

He forced himself to concentrate on the fallen Senshi and Generals, channeling the warm healing waves of the Golden Kingdom, until, one by one, he healed them and they woke.

Venus was panicked when she vaulted to her feet, cornflower-blue eyes frantic as she clutched at his arm. " _Where is she,_ Tuxedo Kamen?" she bit out, concern and fear laced into her tone. "Where's Sailor Moon?"

He was interrupted from answering when the blonde in question fell onto the pavement with a dull thud beside them. "I'm right here, Sailor Venus."

She was drained, weak from having used up all of her reserves healing the infected, and he caught her in his arms when she wobbled, swaying unsteadily.

"Thank God you're okay," Venus sighed, relieved as she took a step towards them.

He inhaled sharply because something was wrong. Usagi was … angry? Venus froze, tilting her head to the side, confusion etched into her expression as she noted the look on her face, as well. "Are… are you sure you're okay?" she asked, her tone tentative.

Usagi tried to pull away from him, but her legs buckled, and he hooked his arms under her knees, hoisting her into his grasp. Her eyes met his, peering up at him from where her head was nestled in the crook of his elbow.

The blood drained from his face, and he sucked in a panicked breath of air at the _accusing_ look in her eyes. "I'll feel much better," she choked, eyelids fluttering as she fought her exhaustion, "when you tell me what it is that you've all been _keeping_ from me."

He was only saved from responding because she succumbed to unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 10: Memories

**A/N:** HI! Guys. This chapter is my Jam. I love this chapter, and the rewrite for this section is seriously worth rereading if you read the original. I mean, I might be a little biased, cause, I'm sort of invested in the author and the reviews said author gets for writing this. SO, don't take my weird-talking-about-myself-in-the-third-person's word for it. Read yourself! Then let me know what you think of this angst-filled funness!

Just in case I confused anyone with the above message. Yes, I am the author. And guess who my Beta is? **Ninjette Twitch.** She is awesome. And she loves this chapter too. She told me so when she had to re-beta the rewritten version that I rewrote for the third time. LOVE YOU.

 _ **Edited December, 2019**_

There is no original note, but, I appreciate everyone that read this when I originally posted it, and everyone new that is reading it now. MUCH LOVE.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Memories**

 _He was having a difficult time focusing on what the girl in front of him was saying. He was being impolite, he knew that he was, but it was practically impossible to suppress the look of irritation from his face. He didn't want to be here. In fact, he'd implicitly fought tooth and nail to avoid yet another party that was really just a guise to parade a line of preening, vapid-eyed females in front of him._

 _Truthfully, he was lucky that he hadn't been born a daughter. If he had, he'd have been married off to the best political match on his eighteenth birthday. As it stood, he was a Prince, not a Princess, and his father had been more inclined to let him take his time in matters of love and marriage. Until now, apparently._

 _This was infinitely evident by the vast array of nobles, diplomats, and leaders of neighboring territories, who were now adamant about foisting off their daughters to be married in thinly-veiled attempts to further their own means. Each one vying for the chance to rise up in power, fighting for the honor of one day having their daughter reign as Queen. Now, after all of this time, his father, who was apparently grappling with the reality of his mortality, was suddenly serious about seeing it happen._

 _It wasn't that Endymion was opposed to marrying for political reasons. Though he tended to be impulsive, slightly stubborn, and a tinge careless, he knew what was expected of him. His parents had been an arranged match, and he'd fully intended to follow in their footsteps._

 _That was until he'd met her._

 _It happened on one of those nights that he'd felt restless, frustrated with his sheltered existence. They were few and far in between now. Not like when he was younger, and he'd snuck out on a weekly basis, disguised, with Jadeite following disapprovingly in tow._

 _Now he was older, wiser, and more content to follow the daily regimen of training that was scheduled for him. He had his tasks and his generals, and he didn't feel the need to escape nearly as often. Something changed, though, on the eve of the summer solstice._

 _He knew that the people who lived just beyond the borders of the castle town would be up late celebrating. They held an all-day festival once a year in which farmers, who typically spent all day working, harvesting and tilling fields, sat around burning bonfires. He recalled what it was like; the sound of sizzling boars roasting on spits as they drank bitter-tasting ale from wooden cups, laughing, watching their women and children twirl to the low tenor of thrumming beats played on handmade, animal-hide drums. The air slightly perfumed with the scent of cherry blossom flowers that were carefully crafted into wreaths that they'd woven into their hair._

 _It was tradition, apparently, to celebrate life, and summon good tidings spirits to ward off evil entities that supposedly brought draughts that killed their crops._

 _Endymion had known, especially with his connection to the planet, that the droughts and the sometimes unbearably warm seasons, had nothing to do with any entity. Not of the supernatural kind, anyway. His father had always been dismissive of the common traditions, often referring to them as heathen, but he'd been awed by them._

 _There was something about the tapestry of energy in the air that called to him on those nights. It beckoned him to bathe in the glowing warmth of the people who were, for that one evening, seemingly just as connected to the life force of the planet as he was._

 _He hadn't attended the solstice festival in disguise for years now. Not since they'd rescued Nephrite from the pits where he'd been forced to fight monsters. So he was surprised when, in his twenty-first year, the threaded brightly-lit cords of those celebrating had called to him._

 _There was one thread in particular that caught him off guard as he lay tangled in his sheets, chasing sleep in his darkened chamber. It was sudden, overwhelming, and it made his heart stop with an intense emotion he hadn't been able to recognize at the time. He'd bolted upright with a start, frowning, confused, because it was rare that energy brushed across his unless he was specifically reaching out for it._

 _This energy was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, powerful, prodding at him with the warmth of a silvery glow. It was calling to him in the melodic, honeyed chords of a siren, and he was quick to dress, skillfully evading his ever-diligent Generals and friends, as he stole out of the castle under cover of darkness._

 _It didn't take him long to reach his destination, and he did his best to blend in, remain unobtrusive, as his senses were assaulted with the warm, comforting waves of life. The sound of laughter, music, and boisterous conversation invited him in with open arms into the gathered crowd of people._

 _He'd been unable to wipe the smile from his face, completely at ease, as barefooted children raced past him. Jovial men, half in their cups, whistled at sultry-eyed women that wriggled their hips as they twirled around roaring fires in richly embroidered skirts dyed in cool earth tones. One tawny-haired woman with sun-kissed skin and flushed cheeks, tripped, falling against him with a suggestive glint in her eyes._

 _He'd merely grinned, steadying her, and sent her off with a polite tip of his head. She'd shrugged, nonplussed, meandering back into the crowd of dancers, leaving him to continue searching for the bright wisp of energy that periodically prodded, and called for him._

 _He'd found her on the edge of the crowd, a hooded ivory-colored cloak tucked tightly around her tiny frame. She was out of place, but still, he probably wouldn't have noticed her unless he was specifically looking. She was half-hidden in the shadows of a towering oak tree, and he caught a glimpse of alabaster skin, and then a flash of blue eyes as she shifted positions, leaning towards the circle of light cast by the fire as if she wanted to bathe in its warmth, but didn't dare._

 _Endymion's heart raced, breath hitched with anticipation as he took a step closer. When she turned, and her gaze finally met his, it felt like she'd stolen the breath from his body. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Surely this woman was the embodiment of the spirits the common folk were all currently celebrating? She had to be. He'd never seen such dainty, delicate features before. She reminded him of porcelain— fragile and precious. The softened edges of her face were framed by delicate silver ringlets that curled along her temples, her eyes the most striking blue— like the silken petals of cornflowers— laced with sweeping black lashes. More than that, the wispy tendrils of her silver-like energy instantly connected with the sizzling golden sparks of his._

 _She'd been alarmed, eyes-wide, lips parted when he approached her. He'd tried not to appear too eager, to let on that everything about her was currently consuming him. He didn't think to question why that was. He'd simply quirked an eyebrow, offered her a reassuring smile, and held his hand out._

 _It was bold, undoubtedly very strange, to wordlessly invite a beautiful stranger to dance. There were things he should have considered at that moment. Like the fact that he was the Prince, and it would not bode well for him to stir up rumors and annoy his father. Especially since he'd come here completely alone, without his Generals or any guards. There was something here, though, in between them, and the blue-eyed goddess must have felt it. Because, even though he sensed the internal struggle warring within her, and written on the mesmerizing curves of her face, she was drawn to him, too._

 _She bravely took his hand, her slender fingers intertwining with his, and his entire being thrummed with anticipation as he swept her into the circle of dancers. Her lithe form nimbly curled against his chest, warm, pliant, and soft. Her trust was absolute as he twirled her amidst the others. When the hood fell from her face, and rippling ribbons of silken silver hair tumbled over her shoulders, her cheeks flushed pink, her eyes glistening with joy, he thought surely his heart was going to explode. It was in this moment that he knew, without a doubt, that he was utterly and irrevocably lost without her._

 _He'd spent that first night with her, not as a prince, but a man courting the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. They'd danced, laughed, mingled with his people who offered them cups of ale, and pieces of meat sizzling with fats and grease that he delighted in watching her devour, swallowing thickly as she licked pink rosebud lips with breathy sighs of pleasure. If anyone recognized him, they said nothing, and he'd been free to drown in the sound of her voice, revel in the beauty of her laughter, and how was it even possible to fall in love in one night?_

 _He'd wanted to know everything about her, wanted to learn every single detail about this beautiful, fantastic creature whose energy was intoxicating. She was cautious, though, tight-lipped and wary about revealing her identity. He couldn't fault her for that, though he was burning with curiosity, because he'd been less than honest about his own._

 _Still, he had to see her again, and under the luminescent glow of the waning moonlight, he'd stolen a chaste, desperate kiss. In return, she'd offered him the promise to meet under the protective cover of nightfall once again, and with a breathless sigh that sent shivers of pleasure rolling down his spine, she'd whispered her name. Serenity._

 _They'd met nightly after that, in a wooded copse of trees beyond the village where they'd first met, by babbling brooks and overgrown gardens. With each clandestine meeting, every touch, every taste of her lips against his, he'd grown more and more confident that Serenity was the woman that he wanted by his side._

 _He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He still had no idea where Serenity came from. Perhaps a lesser noble? The daughter of a tavern wench? He didn't care. She was perfection, and he wanted her to be his._

 _Of course, that was what had led him to divulge who he was. He'd thought for a second that she would be pleased that he was the Prince. That it would somehow make it easier for her to confide in him. He'd been dead wrong, and he'd never felt more panicked, his heart twisting in his chest, at the horrified look on her face._

 _She'd fled from him, and despite all of his attempts to find her—empathic or otherwise— he'd been entirely unsuccessful. That had been six long and miserable days ago. Days in which had been filled with parties like these, with whom he was expected to entertain women whose faces he didn't really see, and whose voices he could barely stand to listen to, because they didn't belong to her._

 _Uncomfortable laughter broke through his anguished inner musings, and Endymion blinked, forcibly fixing his gaze on the red-headed woman in front of him. "I apologize, Lady Brianna—"_

 _She winced, nervously interrupting him. "Beryl, actually." He frowned, unfocused and confused, and her eyes flashed briefly with irritation. "It's Lady Beryl, your highness."_

 _He suppressed a grimace, offering her an apologetic smile instead. "Of course, Lady Beryl," he amended, though he feared the damage was done. "Please excuse me for a moment."_

 _He should have offered her a better excuse, complimented her, or at the very least, apologized for his total and utter disregard of her feelings, especially since he had no intention of going back. He couldn't manage, though, and he knew he was being unbearable, but he couldn't find it in him to care._

 _He waded through another crowd of fawning females and pompous delegates, before managing to edge his way along the candle-lit room towards the sweeping stone archway that would lead him into the hall and his freedom. It was never that easy, though, and he couldn't bite back the annoyed groan and the sullen scowl as Zoisite stepped from the shadows of the archway and directly into his path._

 _The General quirked a brow in amusement, rolling a pilfered apple between his fingers. "Off to bed so soon, E?"_

 _Endymion rolled his eyes. "Zoi, get out of my way," he bit out through gritted teeth. "I'm not in the mood right now."_

 _The General was unaffected by his harsh, angry tone. In fact, his grin widened, and he took a step back, studying him as he casually leaned against the archway with a nonchalant shrug. "So, I think that you've been downright unbearable this past week because of this whole marriage thing," he began, gaze briefly scanning the occupants of the room with a bemused glint in his eyes. "Though, I'm not really sure what the problem is. You could do a lot worse." He shrugged, and Endymion's eyes narrowed, thoroughly annoyed. "But Jadeite thinks it's something else..."_

 _Zoisite raised his brows, his expression expectant as he waited for a response. Endymion pressed his lips into a thin line, petulantly crossing his arms without uttering a word. He'd been as discreet as possible. He was sure that he'd been careful when sneaking away to meet Serenity, but, admittedly, the sleepless nights did affect his focus during the day. He wasn't surprised that Jadeite was suspicious._

 _Zoisite cocked his head to the side, considering him for another moment before he nodded, "Well, whatever it is, I hope you fix it soon," he teased, light-hearted as usual as he bit into his apple. "If you need help with anything, you know I've got your back…" he trailed off, chewing, and the tension eased from Endymion's shoulders._

 _The Prince nodded, grateful for his friends at least, and the General grinned once again, pushing away from the archway, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I promised you I would let you know when you were being unbearable, brooding and intensely unlikeable—"_

 _Endymion scowled, interrupting him. "I don't recall asking that of you."_

 _The General continued on as if he hadn't heard him. "Now that I have— you're welcome, by the way— I'm going to take a peek at the beauties you're oh-so-casually dismissing." Endymion opened his mouth to protest, but Zoisite didn't allow him to get a word in edgewise as he strode forward, only stopping to toss the half-eaten apple towards Endymion, who automatically caught it mid-air. "Oh, and whatever you're sneaking out to do at night? I'd exercise a little more caution. Kunzite is creepy as hell sometimes. I swear he sees everything."_

 _Endymion inwardly groaned, sighing with resignation as he watched him get swallowed up in a group of giggling women, lost in swathing layers of lace and billowing skirts. So, he hadn't been entirely discreet, though he was sure that he hadn't been followed._

 _With a disgusted groan, Endymion tossed aside the apple, feeling worse, because what did it even matter anymore, anyway? Serenity was gone. So appalled by the fact that he was the Prince that she'd disappeared without a trace._

 _With slumped shoulders, clenched jaw, and a brooding disposition that sent servants scurrying out of his way, Endymion strode into the darkened hall. He wasn't sure where he was going, though he was currently heading in the direction of his bedchamber. He was almost there, mulling miserably over the fact that he'd rather go to bed than face another conversation with one of the women, or worse, his Generals, when he felt it._

 _He inhaled sharply, skidding to a halt, heart beginning a steady thrum of anticipation in his chest as he sensed the curled wisps of familiar, warm silvery energy. Serenity._ She was here. _He didn't have to think twice, swiveling on his heels, he followed the threads of light that belonged solely to her like a lifeline through the dimly-lit stone hallways of his home._

 _He was surprised, stride lengthening in anticipation because she was so much closer this time. As he drew near the source of her light, pushing open iron-wrought doors and ducking over the threshold outside into the cool night air, he realized with a start that she was here on the castle grounds._

 _His throat constricted with emotion, breath hitched in his throat when he found her. She was in his mother's rose garden, of all places. His refuge, the one place in the world where he felt the most connected to the planet, and his mother that had once lovingly worked her hands ragged in the soil. Serenity was breathtaking, so achingly beautiful, bathed in slivers of moonlight that filtered in through the canopy of trees up above._

 _At that moment, it didn't matter that she'd fled, that he'd spent six misery-filled days cursing the way she made him feel so lost. How he'd been emotionally devastated by this tiny slip of a girl that was seemingly appalled by him. The relief he felt at the sight of her here, in his garden, poised like the striking focal point in a masterpiece, was instantaneous._

 _He paused, hidden in the shadows of the trees, taking a moment to observe her. She was clearly just as distraught as he was, pacing the length of a clearing, torn, occasionally stopping to peer up at the darkened stone wall of the castle with longing._

 _He felt it, too. The maelstrom of confusing emotions rippling off of her in waves that assaulted his senses, as she tugged a coarse woolen cloak more tightly around her, wringing her hands in the fabric with a terse sense of despair._

" _You shouldn't be here, Serenity," she whispered to herself, her tone hoarse and ragged with indecision. "Turn around, go home, and forget about him."_

 _His jaw clenched, heart skipping a beat at the words he was clearly not meant to have heard. He had no intention of letting her go. Not when she'd come here, clearly just as affected by their connection as he was. Whatever it was that she couldn't fathom about being with him, he'd convince her otherwise. He had to._

 _He took a step into the clearing, rustling the foliage at his feet. It startled Serenity, and she gasped, whirling around so quickly that her legs tangled in her cloak, she vaulted forward, her lips parting in a silent scream as she fell. Instinctively, he sprang forward just in time for her grasping, slender fingers to catch in the fabric of his tunic, colliding into his chest with a stunned intake of breath. His arms encircled her tiny frame, hands gripping the slender slopes of her waist as he steadied her._

 _Her cheeks were stained a delightful shade of red, lower lip poised between her teeth as she peered up at him, mortified, through the thick fringe of her lashes. "Endymion," she choked, straightening in his embrace. "I'm so sorry."_

 _She tried to pull away, put more distance between them, but his hold tightened as he carefully studied her expression. "Why are you apologizing?" he demanded, heart thundering in his ears, their close proximity setting his body on fire with the need to kiss her, protect her, make her his forever. "For falling into my arms? For leaving me without explanation after I confessed my identity? Or for planning to disappear from my life entirely?"_

 _He felt guilty for his harsh admonishment when her eyes widened a fraction, wounded, a regret-tinged wispy thread of energy coiling around her. "For all of it," she admitted, the lilting notes of her voice trembling. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't my intention to— to—"_

 _He released her, lifting his hands to cradle her face in his palms instead. The pads of his thumbs tenderly traced the curve of her cheekbones as he lowered his face mere inches from hers. "You didn't mean for what to happen, Sere?" he asked softly, his lips hovering just above hers, their breath intermingling together between them. "If you mean that you didn't intend that I should fall in love with you, I'm afraid it's a little too late for that."_

 _It broke his heart when she gasped, her eyes welling with tears as her expression crumpled on a sob that brokenly tore from her lips. "You can't love me, Endymion," she choked, forcibly tearing away, turning her back to him. "This can't happen. I wasn't supposed to let this happen."_

 _He stood still, frozen in place, fists clenched tightly, swallowing around the lump in his throat as his mournful gaze swept over her. She was just out of reach, shoulders slumped, weeping into trembling hands. He inhaled an anguished, shuddering breath. Perhaps he'd misunderstood? Maybe these feelings were one-sided, and this bond and the electrically charged connection between them was merely imagined?_

 _Her energy brushed across his again. It washed over him, inciting a quiet sigh of relief as it whisked away his doubts. There was anguish, regret, and longing there, but it was all tightly interwoven with love just as powerful as his, too._

 _He exhaled deeply, the tension easing from his tightened muscles as he took a tentative step towards her. "Sere, I do love you," he confessed once again. "Tell me that you don't feel the same way. Tell me that this was all one-sided, and I promise you that I'll walk away from you forever."_

 _He only offered her the promise because he was certain she wouldn't take it, and he watched her stiffen, heard the shuttered breath as she clutched her cloak more tightly around her shoulders. He waited, breath held, for her response. When it became clear that she wouldn't, or couldn't, reply, he gave in to his urge to pull her into his arms._

 _He closed the gap between them, gently clasped her hips and pulled her back against him. He was relieved when she didn't protest, melting flush against him on a breathless moan as he curled his arms around her waist and buried his face in the covered crook of her shoulder. The soft, silver strands of her hair brushing against his cheek and temple._

" _You can't say it," he breathed, pressing her more firmly against him, tilting his head to caress the soft skin of her neck with his lips, brushing them against the shell of her ear. "You love me too, Sere. I know you do."_

 _She whimpered, trembling in his arms. "Of course I do," she admitted, and he smiled against her skin. "I can't help it, Endymion. Though, truthfully, I wish I could."_

 _That made him pause, brows furrowing into a hurt frown. What was so bad that she'd fled from him? That, even now, she was still adamant about distancing herself?_

 _He must have remained silent for longer than he intended, body tensing against her as he mulled over her words because she broke away once again, slowly twirling around to face him._

 _His heart skipped a beat, and he was unable to decipher the corded emotions curling through her now as she tilted her chin up, lower lip trembling, and bravely squared her tiny shoulders. "I'm not trying to hurt you," she breathed, her tone breaking with emotion. "It's because of who I am. I wish I were someone else. Someone that could be with you."_

 _He shook his head, suppressing a sigh of exasperation. "Sere, I don't care who you are," he spat, his words sincere, harsh, and vehement. "If you're a barmaid, the daughter of a farmer— I don't care."_

 _He reached for her again, but this time she took a step back, evading him. "I'd give anything to be the daughter of a farmer," she choked, miserably blinking back tears. "My home is a bit further than that."_

 _He sighed, raking his hand through his hair because now she was purposely being frustrating. "Sere," he snapped, his tone sharply-edged with reproach. "Stop this. Whatever it is, I've already—"_

 _Wordlessly she pulled at the seams of her cloak, parting the roughly hewn material, flinging it from her shoulders where it fluttered to the ground at her feet. It definitely served as a distraction, because if he'd thought that she was a Goddess before, there was no question that she was now._

 _She was the epitome of ethereal beauty, clothed in a gown of pure white silk. The fabric was cut so cleanly, the stitching so fine, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It was threaded with gold, cinched at her waist, adorned with sparkling, gossamer material bowed at the back._

 _He swallowed, confused because she was definitely not a farmer's daughter. "I don't understand."_

 _She exhaled, her expression resigned and filled with devastation. "I'm from the Lunar Kingdom, Endymion," she confessed. "Just being here is forbidden."_

 _He blinked, jaw slack with shock, admittedly stunned, because that wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. The Lunarians had been barred access to Earth for so long now that their inhabitants were mostly mired in myth. In fact, a Lunarian couldn't travel to this Kingdom unless they were of royal descent. If Serenity was telling the truth— which he had no doubt, as he could feel the sincerity in her words— then that meant that…_

" _You're the Moon Princess."_

 _He'd blurted it as a statement of fact, and the moment the words left his lips, he realized that it still didn't matter. This was certainly more complicated than anticipated, obviously, but he genuinely didn't care._

 _Serenity did, though, because she nodded miserably, wrapped her arms around herself, gaze downcast. "Yes," she replied, defeated, resignation etched into her delicate features. "I know that I shouldn't have come, but I needed to say goodbye."_

 _With two purpose-filled steps, he closed the gap between them, and she gasped, stunned when he cupped her chin and tilted it upward to meet his gaze. Before she could utter a word of protest, he captured her lips, deftly molding them against his, swallowing her whimper of need as he pressed his palm to the small of her back and gently urged her closer. When they pulled apart, her lips were swollen, and they were both breathless, thrumming with the intensity of their emotions._

 _Her eyelids fluttered shut as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Never, Serenity," he rasped. "I'll never say goodbye."_

 _She trembled, biting back a whimper as she curled her arms around his neck, pressing the soft edges of her body against the hardened contours of his with a desperation that took his breath away._

" _Endymion," she whispered, her words laced with uncertainty. "You could die for loving me."_

 _It was her last-ditch effort to break them apart, to end what he already knew he couldn't live without. He smiled, lifting his hand to tenderly caress the soft curve of her cheek. "Then I would die happy, Princess," he responded, conveying the conviction in the tone of his voice. "Furthermore, if I could, I would gladly wake and do it all over again."_

oOo

Usagi looked so small, her body deathly still, drowning amidst the layers of blankets on his bed. She could have been mistaken for a porcelain doll if not for the visible rise and fall of her chest, her breathing steady in her sleep. He wanted to curl up beside her, take her into his arms, and never let her go.

He'd known that he wasn't going to be able to manage to keep the truth from her forever. He'd been narrowly averting one crisis after the next, and he didn't know if he could keep the truth from her any longer. The timeline was different now. _He_ was different, and so was Usagi. His actions had altered so much, and he had no idea what was going to happen next.

He exhaled slowly, raking his fingers through his hair, his worry-filled gaze remaining fixed on her sleeping features. He'd had no further direction from Pluto, and really, her instructions had been infuriatingly vague. When _was_ the right time to restore her memories? How was Usagi the one that was supposed to make the decision if he continuously kept her in the dark?

His heart twisted in his chest, stomach churning uneasily, as he briefly considered the possibility that he'd already done enough damage to destroy the future he'd been sent back here to fix.

Shaking his head to clear that disturbing thought, he leaned over and tucked the blankets more snugly around her. With a brush of his lips across her forehead, he left her resting in the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

When he entered the living room, he mentally noted that they were going to have to find a larger meeting space, the room feeling decidedly cramped as seven pairs of eyes peered up at him in varying degrees of concern and curiosity.

Minako was the first to flit forward in civilian form, the intensity of her emotions challenging to block out. "Is she alright?"

He decided to ignore the involuntary accusing glint in her eyes and nodded. "She's fine," he reassured instead, though it was through gritted teeth. "She's just worn out. She's never healed a crowd as big as this one before."

Minako nodded curtly, visibly swallowing, and the guilt warring with her disappointment permeated the webs of her energy. Her plan had failed, and she was blaming herself. He fought back his own wave of guilt because the ploy to disguise Usagi's identity as the princess would have worked, if not for the changes he'd made to the timeline.

Makoto cleared her throat, "I mean, we're obviously going to tell her now, right?" She stood behind the sofa, Nephrite towering protectively behind her. "Your plan didn't work. They know you aren't the princess, Minako. Isn't it safer at this point for her to know?"

"Well, technically, that's not true, actually."

Their gazes snapped onto Zoisite, who sat perched on the sofa arm behind Ami, signature grin on his face, though Mamoru noted that it was tighter around the edges, and the amusement didn't quite reach his eyes.

Jadeite frowned, shoulders tense, standing stoically behind the recliner where Rei was seated. Her eyes narrowed, fire roaring in the purple irises of her eyes as she silently observed them.

"What do you mean, Zoi?" Jadeite demanded sharply. "Explain."

The general, once again the carefree soul he'd known, shrugged. The corners of his lips quirked up into a half-grin. "I had suspicions that Sailor Moon was the princess, but I may have _forgotten_ to tell Beryl about them."

Nephrite growled, the sound rumbling angrily from his throat. "Nobody _forgets_ to tell the witch anything," he snapped. "Not without being punished."

Mamoru didn't miss the way Zoi winced, and Jadeite nodded curtly in agreement. His jaw clenched, and his fingers curled into fists that he pressed angrily at his sides. He didn't consider himself a vengeful person and, up until this point, they'd merely been defending themselves. If he could, though, he'd gladly wring Beryl's neck for what she'd done to them. In this life and the last one.

Zoisite cleared his throat, smiling wryly. "Things have changed since E rescued you, Neph," he explained. "She's losing control in there. She's so furious that she's acting without thinking. I'm pretty sure Kunzite may have actually remembered at one point— he was almost out, and she got him again." Minako inhaled sharply, stiffening beside him, sorrow and longing curling around her in angry threads. They may not see eye to eye on most things, but her love for his friend was undeniable.

"Either way, even trapped in that weird mind-controlling fog, I naturally grew suspicious. I had no intention of being punished like Kunz, though. So, I started to keep things to myself. At the end there, anyway." Zoisite's gaze slid onto him, quirking an eyebrow. "Although, you might want to cool it with the whole always being all over Sailor Moon thing, E. She knows you're Endymion, but she doesn't know that _you_ know that you're Endymion."

Mamoru nodded in acknowledgment, and the room went silent as they considered Zoisite's words. They could try and keep Usagi in the dark for longer, although it was becoming almost impossible to do so, or he could restore her memories. The only problem with that was that he didn't know if unlocking her memories would reveal the Silver Imperium Crystal.

It was a risk, but he was starting to think it was worth it. They had a better chance of protecting her now, what with Beryl down three generals and everyone having regained their memories. This time he was not going to let himself be captured by Beryl, which he could completely guarantee if she had her memories back before they faced Beryl again.

He wasn't sure how to proceed, and he didn't know if that was something that _needed_ to happen. He wished Pluto could give him some kind of sign that he was doing the right thing here.

Ami was the first to break the silence. "What do Luna and Artemis think?"

"Artemis agrees with me," Minako responded crisply. "I think she should be kept in the dark. She's safer this way."

He frowned, biting back a scathing retort. How did Minako expect that they were going to keep this from her? It was getting too difficult to manage.

The complexity of the emotions swirling around the room was overwhelming. It was exhausting to try and keep up with all of it, but one thread, in particular, had him turning towards the unusually quiet priestess.

"Rei, what are you thinking?"

Jadeite frowned as if surprised by his question as he turned to look down at the black-haired Senshi. Her purple eyes narrowed as she craned her neck upward to steadily meet Mamoru's gaze. He was startled by the accusation shining in her eyes.

Jadeite placed a hand on her shoulder, fingers flexing as if in warning, but she angrily shook it off. "I think that you're hiding something from us, Mamoru."

The room went deathly quiet as all eyes slid onto him, sending chills of dread rolling down his spine. He felt their trepidation and uncertainty, and he bit back a wince as it clung to him like a cold sheen of sweat. They were all perceptive in their own rights, and clearly, the thought that something wasn't quite right had crossed their minds at one time or another.

With his jaw clenched, heart rate climbing nervously, he met Rei's gaze, carefully considering his words. "The memories are raw for me too, Rei," he explained, his tone low, surprisingly steadier than he felt. "I promise you that I only want to do what's best for her. Just like you."

It was neither an acknowledgment or a denial to Rei's accusation, and luckily it appeared to be the right thing to say because the tension in the room eased.

The priestess nodded curtly, momentarily appeased, even as Jadeite levelly met his gaze, cocking his head to the side slightly, with a raised, questioning quirk of his eyebrow. Mamoru said nothing, expression apologetic, hoping that the general would trust him for a while longer. Thankfully, his friend let it go, turning back to the others.

Makoto exhaled loudly, the sound filled with uncertainty. "So, what do we tell her?"

Before any of them could respond, the low, unsteady chime of a familiar voice cut through the silence. "You could always start with the truth."

His heart sank, and he bit back a groan of dismay at the pained tone in Usagi's voice. He twisted on his heel, swallowing around the lump of dread lodged in his throat at the sight of her standing in the doorway, her cheeks devoid of her usual blush, tiny shoulders squared, chin jutted out angrily. Her lower lip trembled slightly, and he sucked in a sharp, horrified intake of breath when her eyes, wide and filled with devastation, met his.

oOo

He couldn't stop the furious thrumming of his heart hammering in the cavity of his chest or the lump of dread that was lodged in his throat as he tried to read the emotions that should have been rippling in catastrophic droves around Usagi. Instead, he was picking up _nothing_ as the Senshi finally revealed the truth. It was surreal to watch his bright, bubbly, and emotional Usako be in complete control of her emotions. Her expression guarded, her posture stiff, and the ordinarily expressive hues of her eyes utterly unreadable as she listened quietly to her Senshi's explanations.

Of all the reactions she could have had to the news that she was actually the beautiful princess Serenity, this one terrified him the most.

He would have taken sobs, wailing, and uncontrollable crying. He would have gladly welcomed a furious rage. He would have taken _anything_ over this stoic, stiff, in control version of Usagi that he'd never witnessed in any of their lives together. She'd barely said a word as the flurried conversation swirled around her.

He'd reached for her, the painful pressure of devastation building in his chest, but she'd brushed past him, instead. Barely sparing him a glance as the bits and pieces of information from her horrified and apologetic Senshi came out in crisp, cut up conversations that were difficult to decipher.

She didn't interject once, from her sitting position on the sofa, as every single one of her friends offered her pieces of information about the life she had no idea that she'd lived. _She didn't say a word_ , listening intently, and again he was struck by the realization that he had no idea what she was feeling. It was terrifying, and the panic welled painfully in the pit of his stomach, stunning him into silence. Not that he would have been able to say anything, even if he wanted to. His throat was constricted so tightly.

When she did speak again, the sound was barely above a whisper. "Can you all leave me?" There was a break in her voice that was alarming. "I would like to speak to Mamoru alone."

He exhaled shakily, carding his fingers through his hair as Jadeite met his gaze, tilting his head in question. Mamoru nodded, the movement imperceptible, trying to suppress the feelings of stark panic and terror that were threatening to overwhelm him.

His friend offered him a quick, sympathetic glance before he signaled the others who left behind their more hesitant counterparts. In fact, he barely registered their exit, his eyes fixed on Usagi's anguished profile, vaguely recalling murmured apologies, furtive glances, as they filed out of the apartment and the door clicked shut firmly behind them.

The silence that followed their departure was deafening, and he was slightly unsteady as he took a step closer to the couch where she was seated. "Usako," he rasped, reaching for her once again. "I'm sorry—"

She stiffened when his fingers brushed along her arm, shocking him into silence when she roughly pulled away, standing with a pained abruptness to her movements that broke his heart. "How long have you known, Mamoru?"

She had yet to meet his gaze, holding herself stiffly, back turned towards him. He swallowed, ears ringing with panic as he studied the hardened contours of her posture. He briefly considered lying, saying anything to soften her again, but the words tangled on his tongue. He couldn't lie to her anymore. She deserved the truth.

"Since the beginning," he admitted, clearing his throat. "The day that you became Sailor Moon."

He inhaled sharply, vision blurring with barely restrained tears of panic when her gaze finally met his. Her eyes were narrowed, dark, accusing, and blazing with anger. "The day you were all of a sudden nice to me," she hissed brokenly. "When you broke the coffee cup."

He winced at the pained reverberations in her tone. She'd noticed the strange shift in his behavior more than he'd known. "Yes," he choked. "It was that day."

Her shoulders slumped, her lower lip quivering, and he moved towards her, desperate to pull her into his arms, but she stepped back in tandem with his step forward. "You _knew_ that I was Sailor Moon? Even back then?"

The tears glistening in her eyes ripped him to shreds when she bravely met his gaze. "I was so afraid, so _alone_ at the beginning," she admitted, trying to blink back her tears.

He lifted his hands in supplication, aching to hold her. "Usako, _please_."

How could he explain this to her? How could he have ever thought that she'd be okay with everything he'd held back from her when she found out?

She shook her head, blonde curls whipping across her face with the movement. "The nightmares? They're _real_?"

He sucked in a sharp breath, the agonized expression on her face filling him with guilt. "Yes," he choked. "They're real."

The dawning realization, the pain written in her eyes, would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Mamoru," she gasped, suppressing a sob. "That night, I thought I was crazy— I was so _embarrassed_. Do you know how much that nightmare _devastated_ me? And to find out that you— you— lied… I..."

She crumpled, wrapping her arms around herself as a strangled sob ripped from her lips, and tears spilled down the pale slopes of her cheeks.

"God. Usako," he rasped raggedly with contrition, the guilt encompassing, overwhelming, because, _damn,_ of course she was devastated. "I'm so sorry."

His words were weak, the apology rang hollowly even to his own ears, but it was all he could manage. There weren't words that were sufficient enough to convey how horrible he felt. He'd never meant to betray her in this way. He hadn't considered how badly this would hurt her, and he had to wonder if this was the consequence that Pluto had implied with her warning in revealing this too soon.

The idea that he could potentially _lose_ her because he'd failed nearly brought him to his knees. In his desperation, he reached for her again, but she stepped away, shaking her head with a wave of anger he realized suddenly that he couldn't feel with the threads of the Golden Kingdom.

"You knew that Minako wasn't the princess," she whispered, and he didn't have to respond. She already knew the answer. He watched her as she figured it out, as she thought of every single time that he'd had the opportunity to tell her, every painful lie, all of the things he should have said.

"Usako," he breathed, panic laced into his tone. "I can give the memories back to you so that you can remember."

He was desperate now. She was pulling away from him, and damn, something wasn't right. He couldn't feel her like usual; their connection, the one they'd always shared, suddenly gone.

Her eyes were dry, wide, and filled with sorrow when they met his. "I don't _want_ to remember."

The pain of her rejection tore through him, and he clutched at his chest, groaning out loud.

"I'm going home now. I need some time," she whispered, turning to leave.

He had enough sense to stagger towards her, grab her wrist, desperate to stop her, to say something to _fix_ this. He _had_ to fix this. He'd managed to fix everything else.

Her lips were pressed into a grim, unyielding line, eyes wet with tears again as she craned her neck to meet his gaze over her shoulder.

His fingers tightened, pressing into the smooth skin of her arm. "I love you, Usako," he whispered hoarsely. " _Please_ , I love you so much."

For a moment, she said nothing, the cerulean blue of her eyes filled with anguish and pain, as she silently considered him. "I love you more than anything in the world, Mamoru," she breathed, her words breaking and trembling with emotion. "But right now, I wish I didn't."

Her words stunned him, and he didn't stop her as she gently removed her arm from his grasp. Then, with a swirl of blonde hair, and a resounding click of his apartment door, she was gone.

It felt like he stood there in the dark for ages, just watching the door. He sucked in a sharp breath, gasping with the sudden realization of why he hadn't been able to feel her emotions. She'd subconsciously closed herself off from him, broken their connection, something only the carrier of the Silver Imperium Crystal would have been able to do.

He reached out again with his energy, panicked, terrified because it _couldn't_ be true. There was no way. When he found nothing, not a single wisp of the bond they shared, he fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands and choked on a tormented sob that tore from his throat.

oOo

The knock-on his door echoed through his apartment and temporarily distracted him from the biochemistry assignment that he was currently working on.

It had been two miserable weeks since he'd seen or heard from Usagi. At first, with his heart aching painfully in his chest, he'd called her several times, unable to accept that this was it. Of course, after the seventeenth time that his call went straight to voicemail, he'd had some semblance of common sense pierce through his grief, and he'd tossed his phone away with a frustrated curse.

To keep his mind off of her, he'd thrown himself into his school workload with the pained frenzy of a man drowning and grasping at straws. He hadn't missed a single class, tearing through every book on his recommended reading list, spending late nights at Keio library, unwilling to come home into the dark, emptiness of his cold apartment.

He'd only gone to see her once, three days after she'd left. He'd been a wreck, waiting for her after school in their usual place. His heart had skipped a beat, his tensed muscles easing with relief when she'd stepped out onto the walkway surrounded by her friends.

She was heart-wrenchingly beautiful, his lithe, blonde-haired _reason for breathing._ It was the first time he'd felt like he could take a full breath since the moment she'd stepped out of his apartment. The need to hold her was almost overwhelming, but, when she'd seen him, her gaze meeting his for a moment, she'd merely turned and walked the other way. He'd tried to reach out and feel the bright silver warmth that he so desperately missed, but there was nothing. She'd utterly cut herself off from him.

It was the first time that he'd found himself hoping that there would be some kind of attack from the Dark Kingdom. At least then, he could be in a position where she would willingly be near him.

That was another matter altogether, though. The Dark Kingdom had been unusually silent lately. In the original timeline, this would have been over by now. Jadeite theorized that Beryl was being cautious, especially with only one remaining King by her side. They knew, though, that she would be getting desperate for energy soon.

In the meantime, his friends had given him space at first, but when Jadeite had come by a couple of days after Usagi had learned the truth, he must have seen something that worried him. Since then, at least one of them came over once a day to check on him.

He snorted, unreasonably irritated by the intrusion as another sharp rap at the door pulled him out of his misery-filled inner musings. He considered ignoring it, but he knew that whichever friend was on the other side of his door would probably just come in anyway.

With an exasperated sigh, he snapped his book shut, pushing it aside, and trudged to the door to unlock it. The sullen scowl he offered Zoisite, who stood in the hallway on the other side, did nothing to deter the carefree General, who was sporting an irritatingly wide grin on his face as he shuffled a box of pizza in his grip. Of all of his friends, Zoisite was currently the most _annoying_.

"What? Don't look at me like that!" he laughed and elbowed past him into the living room, where he promptly dropped the steaming box onto the coffee table. "I come bearing gifts!"

Mamoru cast him a withering glare. "I've eaten already," he snapped in response. "I'm not hungry."

Quite annoyingly, Zoisite's grin only widened. "Well, that's good because I'm starving," he quipped, collapsing onto the couch, opening the box and pulling out a slice. "Imagine if we'd had pizza way back in the day?" He bit into a cheesy, greasy piece with a sigh of satisfaction.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, sullenly falling into the recliner across from him. "I don't need your pity, Zoi." He'd meant to snap the words out sharply, decisively, but they came out as more of a misery-filled pout that inwardly made him cringe.

Zoisite raised a brow, his smile fading slightly as he fixed his gaze onto Mamoru, sighing with exasperation. "Yes, you do. You look like crap, E. You have to snap out of this," he urged, leaning forward, brows furrowing into a frown. "You're _both_ being pretty stupid. Although she's way nicer about it than you are."

Mamoru's eyes widened, inhaling sharply, stunned by Zoisite's comment. "You've seen her?" he demanded, and the threads of guilt instantly began to whirr around his friend, whose amused smile had turned into a sheepish grimace.

"Well… you know Ophelia spends a lot of time with her," he cringed under Mamoru's shrewd stare. "I can't wait until you guys get back together," he blurted with a baleful glare. "You're _way_ too intense when you're miserable."

Mamoru winced, exhaling slowly. He was being an ass. He _knew_ that; he just couldn't stand the thought that he might have destroyed his future with Usagi. Pluto had warned him, and he was reasonably sure he had miserably failed _everyone._ Although, he supposed that if he couldn't be around to protect her, he was happy that his generals were able to watch out for her, instead.

"How is she?" he asked miserably, raking his hand over his face. Zoisite froze, eyes narrowing, quietly considering him with hesitant apprehension as if internally weighing the consequences of his response.

Mamoru laughed dryly, rolling his eyes. "Zoisite, give me _some_ credit, at least. I'm not going to fall apart if you talk about her."

Zoisite didn't believe him, but he shrugged with a lighthearted nonchalance that only the carefree General would have been able to manage. "I mean, I don't know what she was like before I came around, but she's... _you know…_ exactly like Serenity was. Serious, quiet, all poised, or whatnot. She's really sad. She doesn't laugh very often," he admitted with an apologetic half-smile. "She seems better when she spends time with Aphrodite. They're together a lot."

Mamoru leaned forward, elbows perched on his knees as he raked his hands over his face again. His little ray of sunshine had reverted to his demure and cautious princess in an attempt to protect her broken heart. His heart clenched in his chest at the thought. _He'd broken her heart._

He felt an irrational wave of irritation course through him at the mention of Venus's name, but he quickly stamped the unwelcome emotion out. He knew that he only felt that way because Venus had never particularly liked him. Never been in favor of their relationship, always afraid that it would destroy the princess she loved. He tried to ignore the resounding fact that she'd been right.

He sighed, if anything, Usagi could use Venus's fierce loyalty right now. "I'm glad that she has her friends, at least."

Zoisite nodded, and they fell into silence for a moment as he lost himself in thoughts of Usagi, and the general quietly chewed his slice of pizza. It was only when he felt the first wave of uncertainty and nervousness rippling from Zoisite that Mamoru lifted his gaze with a frown.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, heart skipping a beat. "What else is going on, Zoi?"

The General appeared startled for a moment, but then he grinned. "It's nothing about her, E. Relax," he laughed, "I just have a question that I thought you could answer."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow in question, leaning back in his seat, regarding his friend curiously. "What question?"

Zoisite cleared his throat, shifting nervously. "I know Beryl and Kunzite haven't attacked yet, but I'm just concerned that when they do, I won't be able to help you. Not like Jadeite and Neph," he averted his gaze, face flushed with embarrassment. "I guess I must be weaker than them because I haven't been able to access any kind of power like they can since you brought me back."

His voice was tinged with frustration, which led Mamoru to believe that he'd tried to access his old powers and failed. Mamoru considered this as he scrutinized his friend. There was a multitude of emotions rolling around in him, inadequacy and frustration being the most distinguishable.

He thought about what he felt every time one of the generals pulled from the darkness, and he was fairly sure he knew the reason why Zoisite could not. "Zoi, Beryl taught you guys how to manipulate dark energy," he began, steadily locking his gaze with his friends. "Without Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, you can't access the dark energy around you anymore. The others can still do it because they're accessing darkness that's already inside of them," he paused, and Zoisite's brows raised, surprised, as if he hadn't considered this before. "You can't do it because there's barely any darkness inside of you. It's probably why you fought harder than the others when she had a hold of you. It's why I didn't need to heal you, and why Ami was able to bring you back just by reminding you who you were."

Zoi was quiet for a moment, brows furrowed and head cocked to the side as he thought about it. The uncertainty around him waned, and the general grinned, infinitely relieved.

"Well, alright then," he quipped. "I guess that makes me feel better. I just wish I wasn't so useless. It's going to really suck when I'm fighting with a bunch of super soldiers, and all I can do is throw rocks."

Mamoru raised his eyebrow, fighting back the urge to smirk. "Rocks?"

Zoi shrugged, "Yeah, or you know, whatever is accessible at the time of said battle."

Mamoru couldn't suppress the involuntary chuckle. "You could always tell them a joke," he offered with a smirk. "Those are pretty deadly.

Zoisite gasped, clutching at his chest in mock outrage. "Jealousy of my hilariousness is not very princely of you," he sniffed, pushing the box of pizza towards him.

Mamoru laughed, conceding defeat, and pulled a slice out of the box. His stomach rumbled at the enticing smell, and Mamoru inwardly sighed with resignation. Maybe Zoisite wasn't his most annoying friend, after all.

oOo

He was in the middle of an exam when he felt his phone vibrate at his hip. He glanced up briefly to ensure that no one was looking before discreetly reaching into his pocket to pull it out and see who was calling.

His breath caught in his throat when Jadeite's name flashed on the screen, vibrating once more before the call ended. Seconds later, there was a message that popped up in its place.

" _Youma_."

He felt the familiar flare of anxiety roll down his spine, panicking as he automatically sent his threads of energy to find Usagi's. Once again, he was greeted with nothing.

He stood abruptly, and the other students only spared him a brief, annoyed glance before turning back to their respective papers, as he made his way to the front of the room. His heart was pounding, hands slick with nervous sweat as he tossed his unfinished test paper onto the table. He ignored the look of censure from the T.A. and hurried out of the room.

He was thrumming tightly with terror by the time he called Jadeite. It rang once before the General answered.

"Where is it?" Mamoru demanded, his tone sharp and edged with fear. Had he wanted an attack from the Dark Kingdom? He was a _fool_ , and the fact that he couldn't feel Usagi's comforting threads of energy anymore only heightened his anxiety.

"I felt him pull the Youma about ten minutes ago," Jadeite responded, his tone curt, sharp, but layered with a worry that made his heart skip a beat. "We can't get a hold of Serenity, Juno, or Ophelia. They aren't answering their phones. I'm not able to pinpoint the youma's exact location without Ophelia."

The blood drained from Mamoru's face, and his heart constricted with terror in his chest. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to think through the anxiety. Why couldn't they get a hold of them?

His eyes flew open, alarmed. Makoto, Ami, and Usagi all went to the same school.

"Jadeite," he choked out, and there was a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line. "They're at school."

Jadeite cursed because it was obvious now that he'd pointed it out. "We'll meet you there," he rasped, and the line clicked, indicating that he'd hung up the phone.

It took him only seconds to transform and leap up onto the closest rooftop. It was automatic for him, flying through the air, leaping from one surface to the next. As he approached the school, his heart constricted with terror, and he stumbled as his senses were assaulted by the prominent and very visible dark aura encircling the building.

He dropped to the pavement, mere steps away from his usual meeting spot with Usagi, choking on the darkness swirling within the building. Where there should have been an abundance of bright, healthy teenage vitality, there was only oppressive, cloying darkness with tiny wisps of light that were quickly waning. Tears of frustration stung his eyes when he still couldn't connect with Usagi. He reached out for Makoto and Ami, gasping when he felt that they were fading, too.

Within moments Sailor Mars, Venus, Nephrite, and Jadeite appeared beside him, expressions grim, transformed, and ready to fight.

He tried to quell his fear, meeting Jadeite's gaze. "Zoisite?"

"Headquarters," he responded. "He's going insane trying to figure out the console, searching for Mercury. The cats are with him, but he's not doing well."

He nodded curtly in acknowledgment, unable to manage a response as his throat constricted tightly with panic.

Venus swept forward, a whirlwind of purpose as her gaze swept over the school. "Usagi?" she demanded, her tone clipped with the same emotions coursing through him. "Where is she?"

He clenched his fists, trying once more to find her, gritting his teeth in frustration when he couldn't. "I don't know," he choked, his voice thick and hoarse with fear. "She's blocking me out. I can feel Makoto and Ami, though. They're fading fast."

Nephrite growled, the sound rage-filled, laced with terror beside them. Wordlessly, he leaned down, coiling his muscles tightly, dipping into the darkness inside of him, before using it to vault into the air, taking off towards the school.

"Nephrite!" Jadeite called, cursing under his breath. "Dammit, _wait_!"

Jadeite didn't barrel into things headfirst. He was precise, careful, and he liked to know what he was facing rather than run into something blind. Usually, he appreciated this about his friend, but it was much easier for Jadeite to keep a calm disposition with Rei standing safely beside him. Mamoru didn't stop to think, either, and he burst through the school doors just behind Nephrite.

He froze in the hallway, the dark energy pressing down so persistently that it was difficult to fight through it. The bile rose in his throat at the sight of bodies littered across linoleum floors, all of them in strangely twisted positions, limbs splayed out in an almost sickly display. He tried not to dwell on the horrifying fact that the life force had been successfully drained from some of them.

His heart thundered in his ears, the horror momentarily crippling him as a terrifying vision of Usagi's lifeless, delicate form twisted in a similar fashion flashed through his head. He swallowed, forcing the image away, and scanned the hallway. It was eerily silent except for the sound of the fluorescent lights as they flickered from the consistent surges in energy, and Nephrites harsh and ragged breathing beside him.

"Endymion," he rasped, his friend struggling with his rage. " _Where is she_?"

Mamoru knew that Nephrite was asking about Makoto. He nodded, closing his eyes as he struggled with the energy it took to fight off the curved threads of darkness trying to coil around him, sinking its cloying claws into the sizzling golden cords warding it off as they simultaneously sought out the earthy, quickly fading tones of energy that belonged to Makoto. It took him only a moment to weave through the tangled web of malicious energy to find her and Ami both.

He exhaled a strangled breath, swiping at the perspiration beading on his brow as he met Neph's panicked and expectant gaze. "She's down the hall, turn left, third door on the right," he rasped through gritted teeth. "Ami is two doors beyond that."

Nephrite nodded, his darkness flaring, widening as it protected him from the assault, though it was dangerously close to consuming him. "Control it, Nephrite," he snapped. "You won't be able to help her if you let it take over again."

He sensed the roiling darkness within the General abate to a manageable level as the hard lines of Nephrites jaw eased slightly, and he nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll get them. You find the princess," he replied, his tone brusque and filled with purpose, as he turned and strode down the hall.

Mamoru swallowed, fortifying the golden threads of energy to resist the persistent onslaught generated by the youma as he carefully stepped over the prone forms of the bodies lying in the hall. He tried not to study their faces more closely, fighting the urge to be sick as he made his way in the opposite direction. The ability to fight the consistent attacks of the slithering dark energy waned with each step. It felt like his chest was going to explode from the effort it took to keep the darkness at bay.

This had never happened in the original timeline. There had never been an attack at Usagi's school, and it merely cemented the fact that things were different now. Irreversibly, terrifyingly _different._ This also meant that there was the possibility that this unprecedented assault from the Dark Kingdom could _kill_ her.

His heart constricted with agony as the thought of losing her seared through him. They were running out of time, and no matter how hard he tried to connect with her energy, _he couldn't find it_.

He looked up sharply, startled by a white-gloved hand that clasped tightly around his arm. It was Mars, her purple eyes filled with determination even as she fought through the pressure of the pressing darkness that swooped in on her like vultures on a corpse.

"We'll find her," she assured, her tone firm, chin jutted out with a fortitude that mirrored the power of Mars. "We'll split up."

He nodded, pulling from her strength to push aside his momentary emotional anguish and focus solely on finding her.

They took off in opposite directions, and he'd painstakingly searched two classrooms before accepting that this wasn't going to work. He was running out of time. _She_ was running out of time. There _had_ to be another way to find her.

Leaning against the wall, panting, shuddering at the darkness that seemed to be pulsing through the plaster, he tried to remember if she'd ever mentioned where she was at this time of day. It would have been her last class before leaving school, right?

He closed his eyes, fists clenched, trying to _think,_ remember anything that might help him. An image of Usagi skipping down the walkway, laughing, her expression lit up with happiness and _life._ So beautiful and pouring her daily dose of love onto one of her friends because...He gasped, stiffening as his eyes flew open— she was never alone. _She was never alone!_

She never walked down the path _alone_. She was always with Naru. He latched onto the image of the small, red-headed girl that he'd seen Usagi with on countless occasions. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, hope unfurling in his chest as he reached out and searched through the threads for the one he just barely recalled. It took just a moment before he pulled on the familiar rope of energy and followed it.

He swallowed back the bile that rose to his throat when he found Naru, laying on the ground, barely breathing, unconscious in a classroom three doors down from where he'd been looking. He wanted to help her, he wanted to help _all of them,_ but not until he could save Usagi.

He was desperate now, his gaze scanning over the other fallen teenagers in the room, stumbling over them in his search for the one that was the most important. His vision blurred with tears of relief when he found her. His knees buckled, and he groaned, the sound pained as it tore from his lips as he staggered in his rush to get to her. She was slumped over a desk, face down, her head resting on her arm that was twisted in an awkward angle, the silken blonde ribbons of hair framing her face, golden tresses so long they trailed limply on the floor beneath her desk.

With a strangled breath, he fell to his knees beside her. His hands trembled as they brushed the hair out of her face. " _Usako_ ," he whispered raggedly. "Please, love, _wake up._ "

He curled his arm around her waist, gently pulling her motionless form into his arms. He met no resistance, her body slack, head lolling forward as he cradled her against his chest. He let out a ragged breath, some of the tension seeping from his tightly coiled muscles when he noted the rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing, at least, and he pulled the light into himself, focusing everything he had into channeling healing energy into her.

He growled, frustrated when he couldn't do it. _She was still blocking him._ "Usako," he demanded hoarsely, adjusting her neck in the crook of his arm. "Dammit, _wake up_."

Her lashes were like streaks of ink across her cheeks, a stark contrast to the terrifyingly white pallor of her skin. His heart stuttered, breath catching in his throat when she gasped, choking, her breathing faltering and irregular.

" _No_ , please," he pleaded on a breathless whisper of grief. "Usako, I need you to breathe. Don't you _dare_ stop breathing."

She was going to _die_ again, and this time he would be alive to witness it. Her eyelids fluttered open for a moment, her gaze glassy and unfocused.

His hand shook as he cupped the side of her face. "Usako, please. Let me heal you."

Her brow knit, and she blinked, confused, lost in a haze, fading before his eyes. She focused on his face for only a moment, and he held his breath as her gaze softened, lips curling into a sweet, sleepy half-smile.

"Mamo-chan," she breathed wistfully before her eyes closed again as if uttering his name had sucked the last bit of energy from inside of her.

He needed to get her the hell out of here. _Away_ from the darkness and whatever Youma had generated this soul-sucking void. Summoning his strength, he cradled her against him, vaulting to his feet, trembling from the physical and empathic exertion as he began to make his way through the throng of bodies and out into the school hallway.

His vision was blurred, the tendons in his shoulders pulled so tautly he though they might snap when Rei and Jadeite came into view. His perceptive General held onto Rei, who was struggling to stand. The dark threads inside of his friend were extensive, twisted tightly around his core, allowing him to remain immune to the effects of the dark energy just like Neph. Their eyes met, and Jadeite nodded, indicating that he was still in control.

They came upon Venus, who was on her knees, gasping for air, not far from the school exit.

When she saw them, her eyes filled with tears of relief. "Go," she choked, and the sound was painful to hear. "Get her _out_."

He ignored her request, carefully shifted Usagi into one arm, gritting his teeth as he knelt and forcibly lifted Venus by the waist with the other. She didn't protest, leaning against him for support as they waded through the thickening mist of darkness toward the exit.

He pushed his way past the dark barrier into the schoolyard, breathing a sigh of relief as the oppressive energy pressing down on them lifted. He released Venus, who fell to her knees and inhaled sharply, breathing in the unaffected air with gasping sobs of relief.

He ignored the dull ache blooming in the muscles of his arms, adjusting Usagi more firmly against him, as he frantically scanned the schoolyard for the others. He exhaled slowly, relieved to see Nephrite kneeling beside an unconscious, but breathing Ami, with Makoto clutched firmly in his arms.

As if the broad-shouldered General sensed his stare, he lifted his gaze, and their eyes met. Nephrite was angry, like usual, his jaw clenched tightly, lips pressed into a thin line of rage. But there was a glint of fear swirling in the hickory hues of his eyes. Mamoru didn't miss the way his arms quivered, just a tinge, as he cradled Makoto against his chest. The brunette was as drained, pale, and weak as Usagi.

With a reassuring nod, he braced himself, focused, took a deep breath, and with a burst of white light, released a beam of healing energy that exploded from his core and enveloped all of the Senshi, instantly healing them. All of them except for Usagi, who remained unconscious in his arms. The burst of energy required to heal them made him dizzy, and he fell to his knees, bracing Usagi in his arms.

Makoto gasped, scrambling out of Nephrite's embrace, and Ami bolted upright. Mars, rejuvenated, called to the others to transform, and in a flash of red fire and blue light, the Senshi were poised and ready to fight.

Venus strode to his side, her expression panicked as she took note of Usagi in his arms. "You can't heal her?"

Her eyes glistened with the same horrified helplessness that was coursing through him. He shook his head. "No," he rasped through gritted teeth. "She won't let me."

Venus opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by the familiar ice-cold baritone of Beryl's final king, his former friend, as it echoed above them. "I can't tell you how delighted I am to witness this. I assume that the little girl curled up in your arms is, in fact, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen?" Mamoru's jaw clenched, eyes narrowed on the silver-haired General that glared down at them with a cruel smirk. "Beryl will be pleased to know that we've finally discovered her identity. The little brat has been quite a nuisance. You all have."

He heard the simultaneous dismayed gasps and growls of anger from the others, but he kept his gaze firmly fixed on the silver-haired general. It was devastating to see him like this now. Kunzite had always dealt very closely with dark coiled cords of energy. He was a force to be reckoned with, always firmly in control of the darkness that rippled inside of him. Mamoru's stomach churned at the sight of his friend controlled and consumed by the dark powers he'd always wielded with ease.

Mamoru needed to remind himself that none of this was his fault. Beryl was the reason teenagers lay dying and dead, splayed sickeningly across the floors beyond the school doors, not Kunzite. He tried to send out a wave of energy to save his friend, but he was drained, weakened from healing the others. He needed time to recover.

"Malefeci!" Kunzite snarled, and the ground in front of the school split open with a resounding cracking sound, the earth crumbling under the strain of crushed asphalt, shattering glass, and squealing plaster as the school began to collapse. "Destroy them all!"

The large, snarling, worm-like creature that tore from the earth was the stuff of nightmares, its mouth a gaping hole with thousands of yellowed, razor-sharp teeth. The smell of its hot, putrid breath as it fanned over them made him gag as it scurried forward on hundreds of spindly, jagged like legs that were exploding from its bloated body as it dragged itself out of the crumbling pit beneath it. He gagged, overwhelmed by the assault of cloying threads of dark energy emitted by the creature as he clutched Usagi's unconscious form closer.

"Kunzite!" Venus cried out, stance stiff, waves of blonde hair rippling behind her as the creature roared, preparing to attack. "Don't do this! _Please_!"

He felt something flicker within Kunzite, a coiled thread of light that mildly resembled his friend, but it disappeared just as quickly. The General must have been disturbed enough by Venus's desperate pleas, though, because he decided not to stick around. With one last sneer, he disappeared into a burst of darkness, the rejection deflating the orange-clad Senshi.

The creature roared, blasting another attack, jolting the Senshi from her misery as she flew to the side, narrowly avoiding a beam of darkness. Mamoru enveloped Usagi more tightly in his embrace, curling his body protectively over her to shield her from the painful onslaught that singed his back.

Usagi stirred, moaning pitifully in his arms, and with an urgency that fueled him, he lifted his gaze to find Venus. "I'm not strong enough to kill this thing yet, and Usagi is too weak to even open her eyes," he rasped through gritted teeth, as Venus vaulted to her feet. "Can you guys hold it off? I'm going to try and wake her."

His voice was barely audible over the sound of gnashing teeth and guttural growls coming from the creature. She must have heard him, though, because, with a sharp nod, she assembled her Senshi, and they began to fight. Jadeite and Neph joined in the fray, keeping the darkness inside of them under control as they timed their attacks perfectly.

Wiping the dust of debris and perspiration from his eyes, Mamoru carefully adjusted Usagi in his lap, tenderly brushing snarled locks of hair from her face. Mercury's mist enveloped them, and he clenched his eyes shut, cradling her face with trembling hands and desperation that permeated every inch of his soul.

"Usako, _please_ , if you can hear me, let me in again," he pleaded, then hoisted her up, curling one arm around her waist, and cradling the back of her neck with the other to adjust her head in the crook of his shoulder. Craning his head to the side to brush his lips across the shell of her ear. "I _need_ you to kill this thing, Usako. You're the only one that can save all of us, and you can't do that if you won't let me save _you_."

The sound of battle cries intermingled with the harsh, ear-splitting cries of his friends, and the monster that roared with a furious vengeance ricocheted around them. They were fighting hard, but Mamoru knew with blinding certainty that they could not hope to win this without Usagi.

She whimpered, the sound tugging at his heartstrings as she struggled to open her eyes. "It hurts," she whispered. "I'm too tired."

He swallowed, pressing her more tightly against him. "I know," he murmured, burying his face in her hair. "Forgive me, Usako. _I love you._ "

He felt it then, the wisps of her energy once again recognizable, exhausted and fading, as it reached out for him. He heaved a sigh of relief, placing his palm on her chest, suppressing the urge to weep at the renewed ability to heal her. He was exhausted, and his reserves were depleted, but he forced himself to push every last bit of healing golden energy into her.

He found the dark threads webbed inside of her, untangled them and yanked them from her core. She gasped, arching her back, chin tilted upward as her eyes flew open as if she'd been electrocuted. He fell back slightly, palms scraping across the broken pad of cement, as she bolted upright into a sitting position.

The onslaught of exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks, and his vision blurred, a painfully piercing ringing sound echoing in his ears as his temples began to throb with pressure. He tried to hold steady, but he collapsed against her, his breaths short ragged gasps as her arms flew around him. Her eyes were round, confused, and glistening with fear. He could see her lips moving, the ample curl of her mouth forming words, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

He opened his mouth to tell her that he loved her, that he was relieved that she was okay, but he couldn't manage the energy it took to speak. He sputtered, focusing everything he had in remaining conscious. Her eyes hardened with resolve, and suddenly her lips were pressed against his. It was a brutal, passion-filled kiss that didn't last long enough before she flew to her feet, transformed, and then disappeared into the mist.

He only dimly registered the battle going on around him as he pressed his palms into the ground, focusing everything in trying to extract the energy out of the vibrations in the earth to heal himself. He'd never pushed himself that hard before. He tried to recover from it, but he couldn't, and he collapsed to the ground.

oOo

It was painful to pull himself out of the blissful void of unconsciousness. He forced his eyes open, wincing, jolted from sleep, at the way they still burned with exhaustion. It took a moment for his vision to focus, and he frowned, fighting through the daze of confusion as the outlines of his apartment bedroom came into focus.

He inhaled sharply as Usagi's sweet, radiant energy assaulted his senses. After weeks without it, he could have wept with relief as the soft silvery glow that was solely _her_ enveloped him in its warmth.

Rolling onto his side, he found her beside him. The outline of her figure, breathing deeply in her sleep, made his heart skip a beat, breath hitched in his throat. She was _safe_ , she was _breathing_ , and she was beside him.

Her back was turned to him, delicate hands tucked beneath her head, a soft smile curled onto her lips in her sleep. He reached for her, his hands trembling as he pulled her supple form against his chest. He exhaled deeply, wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in her hair, pressing his lips against the smooth skin at the base of her neck in the crook of her shoulder.

She sighed softly, and he smiled. " _Usako_ ," he whispered against her skin, closing his eyes and tightening his arms around her.

He felt it when she woke up, her body stiffening momentarily in his embrace before the tension eased from her, and she melted against him once again. He didn't say anything, merely held her as he waited for her to speak. She stirred, and his grip loosened as she rolled over in his arms so that she was facing him.

Her eyes, wide and filled with a vulnerability that made his heart ache, met his. "Mamo-Chan," she breathed, and her eyes welled with tears that she tried to blink back. "I missed you _so much_."

He sighed, the sound filled with all of the regret that he felt as he gathered her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I know," he rasped, fitting her more snugly against him, tucking her head beneath his chin. "I missed you too, Usako. You'll never know how much I missed you."

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, and she sniffled, the sound muffled as she pressed her face against his chest. "I'm _still_ mad at you, Mamo-chan," she snapped, though the words weren't as harsh as she probably intended. "But, I think I understand why you did what you did." She pulled back, peering up at him with a soft, tear-filled expression on her face. "I would have lied to protect you, too." His heart clenched in his chest at her fervently whispered confession. "I don't want to be apart anymore, Mamo-chan. I needed time and space, but I _can't_ do this without you anymore."

He groaned as her emotions flooded the room, enveloping him, the intensity of her feelings overwhelming. His hand trembled as he lifted it and gently caressed her cheek, hardly daring to believe that he hadn't lost her. She was still _his_ , and they still had a future together. The threads of light within her rippled brightly as they changed, and he realized that she'd grown so much more quickly in this timeline than the previous one. He didn't know if it was because _he_ was different; all he knew was that their love for each other far surpassed what they'd felt in the previous timeline.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the sound of raised voices, muffled as they drifted through the closed bedroom door, pierced through the silence. Usagi's eyes widened as a flood of memories from the battle came back to her at the same moment that they came back to him.

He bolted upright, adrenaline coursing through him as he recalled the events that had led them here. "Usako, what happened with the Youma at your school?"

She followed suit, sitting up as well, and he steadied her as she wobbled dizzily, clearly still exhausted. "We fought," she rasped, pressing the heel of her palm to her head as she narrowed her eyes, concentrating on remembering. "It was hard, but Ami found its weakness, and I destroyed it. I used the Moon Wand to heal everyone in the school, but there were so many of them, and I pushed as hard as I could, and then... _I don't remember_."

He frowned, heart pounding as he curled his arm around her waist and prodded gently until he felt the swirling energy of Ami, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Minako beyond his bedroom door. His breath caught in his throat, blood draining from his face as he sensed the apprehension, frustration, and grief swirling in droves around them.

He stood, helping her slide off of the bed, and she smiled up at him gratefully, though it was strained and tinged with fear. She could, on some level, sense the complex tapestry of the emotions weaving its way through the air around them, too.

He took her hand in his, squeezing reassuringly, and leaned forward to open the door. He refused to let her release him, his fingers intertwined with hers, as they left the room and prepared to face their friends.

oOo

The news was devastating, and he had to hold Usagi up as her knees buckled from the shock. She'd saved so many people, but the casualties were high. They'd lost thirty-two of her school peers.

"No," Usagi whispered, her voice breaking with emotion and disbelief. "Ami, I tried. I _swear,_ I did."

He gritted his teeth, jaw clenched tightly as he led her to the couch, where she fell onto the cushions in stunned silence. "Usako, _of course_ you did. This isn't your fault."

Ami nodded in agreement as she stood within the circle of Zoisite's arms, tears rolling quietly down the blunette's face as she fixed her gaze on Usagi, her expression softened and devastated in their shared grief. Jadeite stood beside Minako, his arms crossed, lips pressed into a flat, angry line. Minako's eyes were downcast, fists clenched angrily at her sides.

"Mamoru is right, Usagi," she replied, her voice unsteady and quiet. "This was not your fault. We left before the police and medical services arrived to bring you both to safety. The official story in the news is a gas leak."

Ami whimpered, her eyes widening at the sound as if she was startled by it, and his typically carefree General tightened his arms around her waist, his expression grim and uncharacteristically angry.

Usagi trembled in his arms, her sorrow, and guilt painfully palpable. "Naru? Umino?" She choked the names out on a strangled breath.

"Safe," Ami reassured, seemingly relieved that she could relay that good news, at least. "We didn't know any of the students from the list of names."

Usagi nodded brokenly, though she was not able to stop the onslaught of tears that spilled from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks as she inwardly struggled with guilt and grief. He wished, more than anything, that this hadn't happened. That he could take this away from her, too. But he wasn't going to be able to help her if he dwelled on what he couldn't change.

So, he tenderly pressed a kiss on her temple and, with renewed determination, turned towards Jadeite. "Where are the others?"

Jadeite was silent, wrestling with his own rage for a moment before he responded. "They're fine," he replied. "Juno and Athena went to your house with Luna, Usagi, to let your parents know that you're alright, that they kept you behind for processing…"

Jadeite trailed off, sharing a dismayed look with Ami, and Mamoru's eyes narrowed, heart skipping a nervous beat as he sensed the apprehension building between them. There was something else, and they were afraid to say it out loud. He inhaled sharply at the realization that they were afraid to hurt Usagi.

"Jadeite, what is it?" he demanded crisply, heart thumping nervously in the cavity of his chest. What else could there possibly be? Hadn't she been through _enough?_

Usagi's eyes widened her shoulder's stiffening as her gaze flipped between Mamoru and Jadeite.

His friend winced, sending a pleading look towards the bluenette who was pale, her features twisting into an expression of dread and sorrow. "Usagi," she swallowed, her eyes welling with tears. "You can't go home."

Usagi stiffened, inhaling sharply, eyes narrowing on her friend in confusion. "What?" she rasped, stunned. "I don't understand, Ami. What do you mean?"

Ami's lower lip quivered, but she tilted her chin upward, determined to continue on despite the sorrow ripping through her. "They know who you are. It won't be long before they uncover your full name and locate your family."

Usagi gasped, and his heart ached for her; he'd forgotten that Kunzite had discovered her identity. She wasn't safe as Usagi, anymore. Not until they finally put Beryl and the Dark Kingdom down for good.

He pressed Usagi closer to his side, running his palm over her arm in a soothing motion to comfort her when Ami reluctantly spoke again. "There is something that we can do to protect them, Usagi. Luna and Rei discussed it with us at length while you were sleeping, but we wanted to ask you—um, we _couldn't_ just do it without— without—" her voice broke, unable to finish her sentence as she whimpered, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.

Zoisite's face fell, and he leaned forward, brushing his lips across her temple, curling his arms around her waist to quietly offer her the strength to continue. Usagi trembled beside him, audibly struggling with panicked breaths as her hand clutched at her chest.

He let the warm threads of the golden kingdom seep from him into her, and her ragged breaths eased. It didn't heal the anguish inside of her, but it soothed her frayed nerves.

Usagi took a deep breath, bravely meeting Ami's gaze. "Tell me," she demanded hoarsely. "How can I protect my family?"

Ami nodded with understanding. "It's your decision Usagi, but Luna and Rei can use a glamour. It'll keep them hidden, protected, and ultimately safe from any enemy that might discover who they are..." Ami trailed off, her mouth snapping shut with a look of dismay. There was more. It was clear that she'd left something unsaid, but the Senshi of Intelligence was at a loss for words.

Usagi frowned, confused, because a protective glamor didn't seem like a bad option. Mamoru knew that there was more to it than that, and he met Jadeite's gaze with an expectant, angry quirk of his eyebrow.

Jadeite sighed, deflated, with a nod of resignation. "The glamour will keep your family safely hidden, Usagi, but it'll also take away all of their memories of you," he finished for Ami, who sagged gratefully against Zoisite.

There was a moment of silence while Usagi digested the information, and he held his breath because there was still more to it than that. _He could feel it._

His little princess was strong, though, and he was in awe with the way she bravely faced the others who were clearly terrified of hurting her. "This will keep my family hidden?" she whispered brokenly. Ami nodded mutely, and Usagi choked on her next words. "Is it— is it _permanent_?"

Mamoru inhaled sharply, heart skipping a beat as he met Ami's gaze. His heart sank because her eyes were wide, filled with sorrow, conveying a message she did not want to say out loud. He blinked back his tears because Usagi was filled with so much love. Her family was _everything_ to her.

He held onto her tightly as she crumpled in his arms, choking on a brokenhearted sob. The effects of the glamour would be permanent. They would never remember Usagi again.

oOo

He gently closed his bedroom door, exhaling slowly as he pressed his forehead against the wooden panel, his hand still wrapped around the cold, aluminum handle. He took a moment, recuperating from the emotionally taxing exhaustion before he pulled away and quietly made his way into the living room. It had taken _hours_ of tenderly coaxing, but she was finally asleep.

It had been the hardest decision that she'd ever had to make. He'd hated how helpless he'd been, sitting beside her, watching her struggle with painstaking anguish and a decision she'd been adamant that she needed to make on her own.

This wasn't what he'd wanted for her, and he'd told her that it _didn't_ have to be this way. They were so close to defeating Beryl. He'd find another way to protect _all of them_ , but, ultimately, she'd made the heart-wrenching decision to glamor her family.

He'd never forget the moment that she'd turned to face him, wisdom and sorrow glistening in the depths of her eyes. There was a maturity reflected in her gaze that _shouldn't have been there,_ as her lips curled into a sad, wistful smile that broke his _goddamn_ heart.

"There will always be monsters searching for me, Mamo-chan," she'd whispered. "This is the best thing that I can do for them."

He'd held her as she cried, fighting back his own tears as he promised her that she would _never_ be alone. As long as there was breath within him, his Generals, and her Senshi, she would _always_ be loved.

She'd gone with Rei and Luna to say goodbye to her family, and he'd waited for her in the driveway, his heart aching for her. When it was finished, she'd collapsed, inconsolable, broken-hearted into his arms.

He'd sent all of her Senshi and his Generals away hours ago, so he was shocked to see Minako sitting demurely on his sofa. Her eyes were downcast, her posture stiff, her hands clutching the pleats of her skirt so tightly her knuckles were white. Her gaze met his, and the blue eyes, so similar to Usagi's, were filled with a swirling sadness for her friend.

"Is she alright?" she demanded, her tone laced with involuntary admonishment.

He felt the familiar irritation bubble up within him. "What do you think, Minako?" he snapped, but instantly regretted his tone as her face fell. "I'm sorry, it's been an emotional day," he apologized with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Her gaze was cold, shrewd, as she studied him for a moment. "You don't like me," she stated, no sign of disappointment or sadness in her voice. She was merely stating a fact.

He considered her for a moment, weighing his response, and opted to be candid. "No," he responded honestly. "I don't like you." Like her, his voice held no resentment towards her, no malicious intent. It was just a statement of fact.

She nodded, and for once, they understood each other. "I don't like you, either," she replied, eyes narrowed in frustration. "But, I need your help," she said, and her voice broke slightly with emotion. "The man that did this to us, to _Usagi_. That isn't Kunzite," she whispered brokenly. "I'm beginning to hate him."

He started, stunned, because of all the things he'd expected her to say, that was not it. He'd never felt any indication that her love for his General was waning. "Beryl did this, Minako," he snapped, his voice tinged with condemnation for what should have been the Senshi of Love. "Not Kunzite."

Her face fell again, and she swallowed, cheeks flushed pink with shame. "I'm sorry. It's difficult to hold onto this when…" she trailed off, took a deep breath, and boldly met his gaze. "I wanted to ask if you could make me remember our past lives like the others," she had to force the words out of her mouth. It galled her that she needed to ask him for anything.

It was the second time that evening that Venus surprised him. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "I do, but it's only small flashes. The memories are like brief echoes that I can't hold onto. The emotions even harder to grasp. It's been so _frustrating_."

He could feel the aggravation grating on her, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. He only vaguely remembered what that had been like for him, in his previous life, the wisps of love and echoes of half-remembered memories. It appeared that he had something more in common with her, other than their mutual love for Usagi.

She stared up at him then, and her eyes were not filled with her usual righteous indignation. They were wide, imploring, and filled with frustrated tears. His heart softened towards her, and he knew that Kunzite would need her too after he saved him.

He closed his eyes and pulled the energy within him— which was much easier to do when the atmosphere wasn't littered with darkness. He let it burst from his core and directed its healing properties towards Minako. She gasped as the memories filtered through her, amplifying the wisps that had teased her conscious thoughts. She was trembling with emotion, and he knew it would be days until the raw ache faded.

"Thank you," she whispered and stood up to face him, tears silently rolling down the pale slopes of her cheeks. "Will you give Serenity her memories back, too?"

He considered her question for a moment, sighing softly with a small, uncertain shake of his head. She'd already been through so much, and there was so much pain locked away in there, too. He didn't know what to do at this point.

"I will if she asks me too."

Venus nodded sharply, standing in the doorway to his apartment when she turned back towards him with a tilt of her head, blonde hair tumbling over her shoulder. "Do you think he can be saved, after what he's done, Endymion?"

His eyes narrowed reproachfully. " _Do you_?"

Her sad smile made the breath hitch in his throat. "I would still love him even if he couldn't be saved," she replied. With that, she was gone.


	12. Chapter 11: Kunzite

**A/N:** SO, Kunzite! I know I've given tiny little snippet inside views of him throughout previous chapters. I struggled with him in the original, and I struggled even more in the rewrite of this, too. I hope you guys like the route I took with this smoldering, silver-haired fox err.. General/Shitennou.

Much love to you, my readers, and to **Ninjette Twitch. (** Pretty sure I called in sick to work just so I could edit this with you for this one. I swear, I take my job seriously.)

 _ **Edited January, 2020**_

There's no original note. So…. *Insert funny comment here* (It's getting late, maybe the next time I rewrite this chapter I will think of something funnier to write. JUST KIDDING **Ninjette Twitch!)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kunzite**

 _He concentrated as hard as he could on the shimmering golden threads of energy from within the Earth. His hands pressed firmly to the ground, fingers threaded through slightly wilted blades of grass. He inhaled deeply, sensing the vast array of vibrations, most of them were light and shining like it was a part of him. But there was something dark and twisted within the intricate webs of light that sustained the planet. It was like a poison, toxic, and muted as it infiltrated everything bright. He tried to follow it, to find out where it would lead, but he faltered from the strain, and the wisps disappeared._

 _Kunzite sighed with exasperation."You need to concentrate harder, Endymion," he snapped, the baritone of his voice low, and filled with frustration. "If you dig deeper, push harder, you'll be able to follow it."_

 _Endymion gritted his teeth, pushing away his irritation as he tried once again. The perspiration beaded on his brow from the strain of trying to sift through the intricate tapestry of darkness and light. He'd just grasped it and then groaned in frustration, fists angrily clenching as it disappeared again._

 _Kunzite didn't say a word, though the stare from ice-blue eyes conveyed the message. Endymion couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm trying, Kunzite. The last time I checked, the planet is a pretty big place," he joked, grinning lightly, perhaps a little arrogantly._

 _His smile faltered, and he suppressed a grimace at the cold disapproval that slithered like chilling fingers of ice, prodding at the energy around him. Kunzite exuded a calm strength, wielding a dark power that was both intimidating and, at times, downright scary._

 _"Your jokes are better suited for Zoisite," he responded, and though he hadn't raised his voice, his chilling tone made him wince. "I'm going to need you to make sure you take this seriously, Endymion. Especially If you intend to continue these midnight rendezvous with the Moon Princess, you had better prepare to deal with the consequences when they come."_

 _Endymion scowled, annoyed, trying desperately to ignore the truth behind his words. He'd been wondering when Kunzite was going to broach the topic of Serenity with him. He'd known, for almost a week now, that Kunzite was aware of the relationship that he'd attempted to keep discreet. He knew that the silver-haired General was not happy about it, concern and safely-guarded censure flickering within the darkness that roiled within his friend._

 _In his entire life, Endymion had never met another person quite like Kunzite. When he was younger, still experimenting with the newness of the golden powers that he'd inherited, he'd always assumed that the darkness coiled within the people he met automatically meant that they were irredeemable. Kunzite had taught him differently. Shortly before he rescued Nephrite from the pits of hell, he'd come face to face with him; the infamous assassin of darkness, contracted by the wealthy to end lives._

 _He'd wandered just outside of the castle walls, skillfully evading Jadeite who disagreed with his nighttime excursions into the taverns beyond the borders of the castle town. He was stupid, careless in his youth, and he hadn't covered his face to disguise himself yet when he'd been captured. The material of a thick, coarse woolen hood roughly pulled over his head in place of the cloak he should have donned sooner._

 _He remembered the terror he'd felt as rough hands restrained his arms with rugged ropes that chafed painfully at his wrists. The suffocating smell of sweat and filth from the hood assaulted his senses, and he held his breath, swallowing down the bile that involuntarily rose in his throat. The sounds of laughter, cold and menacing, were muffled as they roughly tossed him into the trunk of a carriage. He'd struggled in his panic to escape, his stomach churning, suffocating under the hood, but he couldn't break free. He started at the crack of a whip and the whinnying of distressed horses as the carriage began to move. His heart thundered in his ears as he helplessly slid backward, gasping in pain as his head struck the wooden wall, and splinters scraped across the exposed skin of his arms._

 _It felt like they'd been moving for hours, and he'd given up trying to figure out where they were going, focusing on bracing himself as every bump they hit tossed and scraped him across the crude, wooden paneled floor._

 _When they reached their destination, he was forcefully torn from his prone position on the floor, trussed and bruised as violent hands pushed and prodded him towards an unknown location. He staggered, stumbling multiple times, groaning as they handled him with violence, cruelly taunting him with sharp barks of malicious laughter. He'd been younger, inexperienced, clumsy with the powers he'd cockily wielded before, so when he tried to connect to the energy around him, he was too afraid, too flustered to manage it._

 _He thought the agonizing walk, and it's torturous pace while blinded, would never end when he was suddenly pulled back and forced to stop. He gasped, fighting back the tears of pain and frustration when a sharp kick behind his knees made him fall to the ground and into an unwilling kneeling position._

 _"Want to see what we got?"_

 _The voice beyond the rotted fabric of the hood, although muffled, was dripping with eager anticipation._

 _He squinted, hissing through his teeth as they ripped the offending garment from his head, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. He was kneeling in a clearing somewhere outside, a burning bonfire casting slivers of orange light and shadows that danced across the features of the men that were surrounding him. Most of them were vile, nasty creatures with threadbare, filthy clothing. Some were scarred, with greasy strands of unkempt hair that hung in limp, clumped threads across their bloated facial features. The glint in their eyes mirrored hunger, anger, and hatred for something that Endymion could not fathom._

 _He knew, at that moment, that he'd been a foolish dolt. This time, his carelessness was going to cost him his life, and he wished, more than anything, that he'd heeded Jadeite's warnings more carefully. He was panicking, trying, quite ineffectively, to do something with the flurried wisps of energy around him, when one man stepped into the circle of light. This one was not at all like the others._

 _He was tall, regal looking, his clothes finely woven, clean, with a domineering stance. He wasn't that much older than the guards that sparred and fought on his father's behalf, though the hair pulled back over his shoulders was a deep silver shade. His facial features were angled, sharp, with terrifyingly dark eyes that narrowed on him._

 _If possible, he squared his shoulders and stood taller, his presence more menacing."What is this?"_

 _Endymion did not miss the way the confidence from the others waned slightly, as most shifted uncomfortably under the man's ice-cold stare. "We caught him wandering outside the gates." This from one of the braver ones, stepping forward with a bold thrust of his jiggling chin. "We weren't sure, but Lumen over here says this here is the Crowned Prince of Earth!" he chortled proudly. "Can you believe our luck, man?"_

 _The regal man's face twisted into a mask of undisguised disgust as he fixed his chilling gaze on the filthy men surrounding them. "I don't murder children," he hissed with a repulsed sneer._

 _It effectively silenced the men around him, the cold steel in his tone sobering even the brave one. The chilling wisps of fear began to vibrate in the air around them. Endymion understood why they were afraid, as the man in front of him had an intensely dark aura, and there was something there, something different, and indecipherable that Endymion wasn't experienced enough to sense yet._

 _The filthy man, the bravest— or the most foolish, depending on how you decided to look at it— cleared his throat with a petulant curl of his upper lip. "Well... we weren't suggesting that," he snapped. "We're already here to kill the king. We thought maybe we could ransom the boy first. Get some extra coin for our troubles."_

 _There was a murmured consensus amongst them, and Endymion's breath hitched, eyes widening, startled by the statement. Kill the king? Ransom? Who were these people?_

 _He knew he was in trouble, and he was going to have to figure out a way to get himself out of this situation. He closed his eyes, desperately fumbling with the energy inside of him, pulling pieces from his core, attempting to expel it. He only managed a small crackle that sizzled imperceptibly around him, barely even noticeable._

 _He wanted to weep with disappointment. Why couldn't he do this? He'd been much better at this in the relative safety of his mother's garden. He'd been arrogant to think that his clumsy attempts were worth anything in a situation like this. When he finally gave up, opening his eyes, he met the regal man's gaze. He'd paused in his conversation with the degenerates to watch him, his brow knit with curiosity etched into his features._

 _There was a twinge of something, and Endymion recoiled as he felt another energy, a darker one, prodding the atmosphere around him. He'd never known anyone else that could manage something like that, and he frowned, stunned, and confused. Was it the silver-haired man doing it?_

 _He shifted his ice-blue gaze back onto the others. "You've all become an unexpected hindrance," he hissed, the threat in his tone evident as the men around them faltered, becoming submissive beneath his hardened glare. "Leave him and get out of my sight while I try and figure out how to resolve this inconvenient obstacle you've thrown at my feet."_

 _The man who'd been the spokesman for the others opened his mouth to protest, but he was suddenly choking, beefy hands prying at something invisible clutching at his throat. Endymion inhaled sharply, shocked, as he watched his face turn purple as he sputtered, staggering to his knees, threads of darkly tinged energy curling around the man, manipulating the darkness within him._

 _It was a terrifying display of power, and, just when Endymion thought that he was going to choke to death, his bloated jowls and lips swelling, the silver-haired man, without moving a muscle, relinquished whatever power he was using to hold him. His portly figure collapsed onto the ground, sputtering, gasping for big, gulping breaths of air. The others didn't dare say another word as they helped their friend, slinking out of the clearing with slumped shoulders, and fear-filled, downcast gazes, dragging him behind them._

 _Endymion swallowed, forcibly ignoring his fear as he mustered all of his courage to glare up at the man. He was young, and he was weak, but he would fight him, no matter how terrifying that was until his last breath left his body. The man must have seen something in his expression that mirrored his determination, because he arched one silver brow, an amused grin curling onto his lips._

 _"What will I do with you now?"_

 _The question was rhetorical, but Endymion struggled to his feet, squaring his shoulders. "You'll have to kill me because I do not intend to go down without a fight."_

 _The man's smirk widened, wholly unruffled by Enymion's threat. "That is very brave of you, if not horribly misguided," he laughed dryly, infuriating Endymion, whose cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Do you even know how to use the power simmering inside of you, Prince?"_

 _The Prince didn't respond, pressing his lips together tightly, offering him a baleful glare instead, shifting his arms in frustration, the rope tearing at his skin. How the hell had he let this happen?_

 _The silver-haired man rolled his eyes, his responding smile slow and condescending. "I didn't think so."_

 _His cold dismissal sent a red, hot rush of indignant rage coursing through Endymion, and he bristled with fury. "I may not be as strong as I'd like to be, but if you untie me, I know that I can find a way to obliterate the evil coursing through you!"_

 _That threat, more than anything, startled the man, whose eyes widened slightly. "Is that what you sense?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, studying him with an impassive air that was frustrating. "Evil?" he chuckled darkly, "I'm not sure you understand what evil is, Prince. If you did, you would know that it's not evil that I'm manipulating."_

 _The way in which he regarded Endymion, gaze filled with pity, expression cold and dismissive, was beyond annoying. "You are evil. Only an evil person would callously plan to murder their king," he spat out, blinded by his anger, desperate to ruffle the cold, patronizing demeanor._

 _He must have succeeded, because the man's expression darkened dangerously, and Endymion took an involuntary step backward at the wave of cold, threatening energy that washed over him."If you genuinely want to know what evil is," he hissed, his voice deathly quiet. "Then maybe you should ask your father about it."_

 _Endymion frowned, startled by that statement as he'd never sensed an evil thread of energy within his father._

 _He shook his head before confidently meeting his gaze. "My father is not evil."_

 _The man dared to laugh; the sound was caustic, humorless as he took a step forward. "No, Prince," he sneered, his expression chilling. "He's not evil. His carelessness breeds evil. He doesn't care about this kingdom, and that is very evident to the monsters lurking on this planet," he whispered darkly. "I know that you come from a very sheltered existence, but imagine this, little Prince. Imagine an entire territory ravaged by war, and a king that holds power to stop it yet does nothing."_

 _Endymion swallowed, his throat constricted, as the ripples of anger exuding from the man began to build, the pressure in the air sizzling around them "You think I'm evil? You don't know anything," he sneered, his expression no longer impassive, and contorted into a mask of rage and anguish. "Have you watched your friend's hearts ripped from their chests, Prince? How about holding the woman carrying your unborn child as she dies and gasps for breath, the blood gurgling in her throat?"_

 _Endymion took another stumbling step back in tandem with the man's step towards him. His stomach churned, disturbed by the truth that he could sense truncating every rage-filled word. He was right. He didn't know anything. He hadn't known about any of this, and he'd been foolish, so sheltered that he'd recklessly left the castle walls on several occasions, bored and hungry for adventure, a privilege granted to only those who truly felt safe. The epiphany could have taken years, but Endymion was blessed — or cursed— with the ability to connect to energy and emotions. He felt the cold, hard truth behind his words._

 _The man calmed, his anger assuaged by the horrified expression on Enymion's face, impassive, yet dark, a smile curled on his lips. "What you see within me isn't evil," he explained, his tone deathly quiet, grim, and humorless. "It's darkness, tainted energy that is created and imbedded within me because of the things I have seen; the things I've had to do."_

 _Endymion exhaled slowly, deflated, admittedly confused, and internally warring with his preconceived notions. "So, is this revenge then?"_

 _The man laughed dryly. "No, Prince. I've already told you, I'm not evil," he replied with an indulgent quirk of his eyebrow. "This is just a job. I possess a valuable set of skills, and I was hired to assassinate your father."_

 _Endymion cringed. "I'm confused," he choked, the thought of harm coming to his father because of a hired assassin, appalling. "That seems like an evil vocation to me."_

 _The assassin paused, considering his words with a contemplative frown. "I can see why you would think that. Your energy is bright, untainted." His tone sounded almost wistful. "There's potential and compassion within you."_

 _Suddenly, with the grace of a predator, the assassin swiveled and strode towards him, determination knit into his expression as he pulled a knife from a leather fastening attached to his hip._

 _Endymion cringed, prepared for the worst, when he raised the blade, the sharp metal glinting in the moonlight, before thrusting it downwards to saw at the ropes binding his wrists. The prince sighed, tensed muscles trembling with relief, wincing as his fingers grazed his red, rope burnt wrists._

 _The assassin's ice-blue eyes steadily held his gaze."Go now," he ordered, his tone tinged with resignation and sadness, "before they come back for you."_

 _Endymion hesitated for only a moment before he strengthened his resolve, ignored the fear coursing through him, and twisted on his heel and fled into the darkness of the surrounding forest._

 _It didn't take long before he realized that he was lost. The air was chilled, his skin pebbling with goosebumps from the cold. It was difficult to see, and admittedly, the sound of the nocturnal creatures howling, rustling in the bushes, the creaking of tree boughs bending, and leaves whistling in the crisp air, was starting to get to him. He had no idea where he was or where they'd taken him. It felt like he fumbled clumsily through the darkness for ages, tripping over roots, branches whipping across his face as he tirelessly searched for a sign of life or the road that would lead him back towards the safety of the castle town._

 _They found him before he could find a way out of there. The men, seven or eight of them, were less than stealthy. Announcing their presence with malicious peals of laughter as they approached and circled him with bitter expressions on bloated faces, weapons gripped in their hands._

 _The reckless one, that the assassin had nearly killed wielding the darkness, was the first to step forward. "I don't care what Kunzite says," he hissed, the fear that had soured his energy gone now that he was back in charge. "I am not giving up the coin that I could get by ransoming you."_

 _One of the men growled, and terror coursed through the prince, freezing him in place. He wasn't going to get out of this, not this time, and he tried to strengthen his resolve, square his shoulder bravely when the man leapt for him._

 _He must have learned something from his limited training on the castle grounds, because he managed to jump to the side just in time, narrowly dodging the blade that would have sliced through him._

 _His heart pounded in his chest, the adrenaline overpowering his fear and eliciting a flurry of fury that blurred his vision, and burned hotly as it coursed through his veins. It was the first time since they'd captured him that he felt like he could do this. That there might be a chance for him to survive this. He was the Prince of Earth with access to an unlimited supply of power. He could fight them._

 _Endymion backed away, chest heaving, and tried, again, to reach for the burning threads of energy from the planet to pull them tightly inside of his core. His concentration was half-focused on the sneering men, so it was hard to grasp it mentally. He did manage, though, and he was able to pull from the source, tugging gently at the wisps that were sparking just within reach. With a grunt, he channeled a small beam that hit one of the men. It was a weak, small force that only managed a gentle push that only momentarily delayed him._

 _"Excellent, Prince. Try concentrating harder. You're focusing on the balls of energy around you. It's too much. Concentrate on the individual threads, and pull that out."_

 _The assassin's praise echoed in the clearing around him. Startled, Endymion swiveled around, seeking him out. The men took advantage of his distraction, and the Prince gasped in pain as one of the men's blades managed to slice across his shoulder, leaving a shallow wound that stung._

 _He twisted out of their reach, panting, gritting his teeth at the stinging ache that pulsed down his arm. Breathing deeply, he forced himself to concentrate on the individual threads of energy as instructed, eyes widening with surprise because the assassin was right. This was so much easier to control. He pulled on one, and it snapped tautly with tension as it exploded from within him, bursting with force through three of his attackers._

 _The others, not sure what they'd witnessed, turned around and ran like the cowards they were, tripping over roots and running into branches in their hurry to get away. When they were gone, Endymion fell to his knees, adrenaline waning, the effort to have successfully channeled the power of the Golden Kingdom into something other than healing drained him._

 _With difficulty and the heaviness of exhaustion weighing down his eyelids, he lifted his gaze just as the assassin stepped into the clearing. His expression was inscrutable as he examined Endymion. The Prince was weakened, exhausted, but he felt a twinge of something bright rolling around in the darkness that made up the assassin. It unfurled slowly into something akin to hope._

 _Endymion clutched at the wound in his arm, grunting as he straightened. "How did you know I could do that?"_

 _The assassin smirked. "I can sense it within you. I can do it as well, with the darkness, to some extent," he replied, pausing, before bowing his head with resignation. "I'm not going to see this assignment through, but you should know that I will not be the last commissioned to kill your father. Not with the state of your future Kingdom," he warned, gracefully twisting on his heel to leave. "Be careful, Prince."_

 _Endymion blinked, concentrating on working through the warning. The assassin was right. His father was in danger, and if the King did not start to tread more carefully, someone would end his reign prematurely. He wanted to change things, to be a better ruler to his people. He wanted to stop wars and fight real evil, but he couldn't do that if he didn't learn. Endymion didn't know why, but deep down, despite the darkness rippling through him, he trusted the assassin._

 _"Wait!" Endymion called, halting the silver-haired man in his tracks. "I want you to teach me."_

 _He stiffened, brow furrowed as he peered at the Prince over his shoulder. "What did you say?"_

 _Endymion smiled, ignoring the throb in his shoulder as he staggered to his feet. "I said, I want you to teach me how to control this; to use it, so that I can make things better," he impassioned. "So that there are more people like me and fewer people tainted with darkness like you."_

 _The assassin was quiet, his expression unreadable as he considered Endymion's request. "Do you know what you're asking?"_

 _Endymion shrugged, the arrogant prince back in full force. "Yes, I know what I'm asking," he replied with confidence. "Will you teach me?"_

 _The assassin considered it for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yes. I will teach you how to control your powers, Prince."_

 _Endymion sensed the muted golden thread of light within him widen. He knew that he was doing the right thing. This man would become a loyal friend._

 _He smiled brightly in response, "I prefer Endymion to Prince."_

 _The assassin nodded. "My name is Kunzite."_

 _Kunzite returned to the castle with him and committed to staying until Endymion learned the skill of energy manipulation. Under his firm tutelage, he excelled, and his powers grew increasingly stronger. Mutual respect grew between them, and Kunzite, as Endymion predicted, became a loyal friend. And when the time came, he became his General as well._

 _He feared Kunzite's reproach in regards to his love for Serenity the most. Kunzite was wise, and he valued his opinion, which was why the silent admonishment in his statement grated him the most._

 _Endymion met the Generals steady gaze, swallowing around the lump of dread in his throat. "Do you think the consequences will be great, then?"_

 _Kunzite didn't skip a beat, his nod curt and abrupt. "Yes. I do," he replied, and Endymion cringed. "But I can sense that you love her. I envy that, and I think that something as pure as your connection to the Moon Princess could be worth the consequences if you prepare properly for it."_

oOo

"I'm serious, Mamo-chan," Usagi murmured from the crook of his arm, where she was currently curled up to him as they lay in bed early Monday morning. "You should go to class today. They're going to kick you out if you don't start showing up."

It had been just over a week since Usagi's devastating decision to glamour her family, leaving her broken-hearted, and permanently residing with him. The first few days were the hardest. His princess, ordinarily bubbly and bright-eyed, hadn't been able to get out of bed. Luna had remained diligently curled up by her side as the grief pressed her down, forcing her immobile as she alternated between heart-wrenching sobs and bouts of glassy-eyed silence. She'd refused to unpack the boxes of things Rei had collected from her house, too grief-stricken to see the remnants of a life she would never have again.

His heart, aching for what she'd lost, and the whirlwind of emotions that were overwhelming her, he'd refused to leave her side. He was infinitely grateful that the Dark Kingdom chose this time to lay dormant after the devastating attack on her school. Usagi wouldn't have been able to fight, and Mamoru knew that it would have been another thing she would have needlessly felt guilty about afterward.

While he wanted to be enough for her, able to fix the broken pieces of grief and loss, he was grateful that one of her friends, the Senshi, had come over every day for a couple of hours to help her through it in ways that he couldn't.

The second day after she made the decision, she'd cried in Makoto's arms, who'd cried with her, gently rocking her friend. Their shared grief bleeding through the tangled web of energy like a wound that took his breath away. Then, when the tears had dried, Makoto had made Usagi her favorite dish, plying her with food while they watched a comedy on tv. That was the first time that Usagi smiled after losing her family.

On the third day, Ami brought over books that she'd poured over with Usagi — sternly stating that it wouldn't help if Usagi fell behind in class. The blonde had groaned, grimacing with disappointment, but the silence had been comfortable as Ami studied, and Usagi read manga that she'd secretly tucked within her physics book. Which, of course, the blunette knew about as she'd been the one to sneak it in the pile of books for her in the first place. That was the first day that the sorrow within Usagi waned a little bit with the distraction.

The fourth day, Rei came over, and they spent most of their time in silence. Rei quietly held her hand as they practiced meditation. Usagi initially scoffed at the idea of meditating, and he'd sensed how silly she'd felt when they started. But with Rei's gentle guidance, he also felt an inner-peace begin to unfurl inside of her. It was the first time she'd felt any relief from the agony that was now a dull and constant throb.

On the fifth day, Minako came over, bright and bubbly, with a large canvas bag filled with dresses for Usagi. The Senshi leader was out of commission for the day; instead, she was the blonde fashionista that chattered about inconsequential things, brushing Usagi's hair, gushing over the outfit Usagi had chosen to wear. It was the first time since the incident that Mamoru felt the bright, bubbling threads of normalcy whirl inside of her. His eyes welled with tears alongside Usagi, who gratefully examined herself in the mirror.

The anguish faded into a dull ache, and he wished that he could take it away altogether. He knew what it was like to feel alone, without family. This was not how things should have been for Usagi, who deserved so much more than the hand dealt to her. An unwilling target of the monsters from their past.

He tried not to think about it, rolling over onto his side, pulling Usagi against him, and burying his face in the golden locks of her hair. "I could," he murmured, sighing against the soft skin of her neck. " _Or,_ I could just stay here with you forever."

She shuddered beneath his lips that he trailed up to the curve of her jaw, his hands exploring the smooth, trembling slopes of her sides beneath the seam of her white cotton shirt. "Mamo-chan," she moaned breathlessly, curling her arms around his neck. " I wish you could stay here forever, too." She giggled softly, and the sound was like music to his ears. "But what if you do get kicked out of school? Won't you lose your scholarship?"

He shrugged, inhaling her scent, pressing his chest flush against hers as he nipped at the curve of her jaw. "Probably," he murmured, trailing his lips down her neck again thoroughly distracted by the enticing flush of her skin, the way she trembled as she pressed closer, tilting her head to give him better access.

He smiled, hoisted her pajama-clad thigh across his hip, and ran his palms up the curve of her spine beneath her shirt when he heard her sigh. He paused because this wasn't a _I'm-lost-in-a-haze-of-lus_ t kind of sigh, and he pulled away, frowning, as a twinge of anxiety coiled around her.

She blinked, tightening her grip around his neck as he caressed her cheek, worriedly studying her expression. "Usako, what has you worried?"

She sucked in a surprised breath, eyes wide, and filled with confusion like a blue-eyed doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. His frown deepened when she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her cheeks tinged an adorable, yet concerning, shade of pink. The thread of anxiety extended, widening around her, and she wriggled in his embrace, her gaze downcast. She was nervous about something— _what was she worried about?_

Adjusting their positions on the bed, he cupped her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. "Usako, please tell me what's going on inside of your head right now."

She exhaled slowly with resignation."I was just worried, Mamo-chan," she whispered. "Maybe I should get...get a job?"

He pulled back, startled by her admission. "Usako," he began, his tone firm and reassuring. "You don't need to get a job. When this is over, you'll be going back to school. I don't think you need to add something else to worry about on top of everything else…" he trailed off, studying her expression carefully.

She nodded, though her worries, if anything, were more pronounced. _He could feel it_. He sighed, thoroughly confused about what had prompted this. "Usako," he began, his tone gently prodding as he brushed his lips across her forehead, "Why do you think you need a job?"

The pink flush in her cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and she cleared her throat. "I mean, I want to contribute, Mamo-chan," she choked, trying to pull away, but he held onto her, pulling her closer. "Isn't that… shouldn't I… I don't want to be a _burden_ or anything…"

He inhaled sharply, inwardly cursing himself because, _of course_ this would be on her mind. She'd just lost her family, her stability, and they'd never had the chance to _talk_ about this at all. For him, having her here was as natural as breathing. Maybe this would have been a difficult transition for orphaned Mamoru with no memories. But he was different now, he was a mixture of that Mamoru _and_ Endymion, and he wasn't sure if the ease with which he was able to pull her so fully into his life was due to that, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Strangely, the roles seemed to be reversed in this timeline, because the anxiety, worry, and insecurities whirring around her were _very real,_ and he needed to let her know that she didn't need to worry. That, while he would never have wished the loss of her family upon her, this was what he wanted, too.

He tenderly swept a golden tendril of hair behind her ear, "Usako, listen, I know we haven't had much time to discuss any of this, but I want you to know that having you here, with me, is the furthest thing from a burden. I _want_ you, Usa. I love you."

Her eyes welled with tears, and she inhaled a shuddering breath, her lower lip quivering. "I love you, too, but, Mamo-chan, I know that school and rent is _expensive_ , and what if…"

He interrupted what she was going to say with a kiss, his mouth catching the self-deprecating words he didn't want to hear as he gently coaxed her lips into parting. When she melted against him, relaxed, and moaning into his mouth, he broke away, pleased by the dazed look in her eyes and the way he'd managed to distract her.

Still, he wanted her to know… "There is no _what if,_ Usako," he reassured, curling his arm around her waist again. "This is it for me. _Forever_. And you don't need to worry about money. My parents left me a pretty sizeable inheritance that I gained access to on my eighteenth birthday."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her tightly, relieved when he felt the knot of anxiety within her untangle as she breathed a sigh of relief, the tension easing from her shoulders. It should have occurred to him, after everything she'd lost, that this would be something he needed to reassure her about.

"Please don't worry that I'll get tossed out of school, either," he added as an afterthought. "I've been keeping up with it, I promise."

She nodded, reassured, and her lips found his again, effectively silencing anything else he might have said. When they pulled apart, she peered up at him from beneath a lacy fringe of silken lashes. "Mamo-chan?" she whispered. "How do you do that?"

He quirked a questioning brow, not sensing anything but curiosity from her this time. "Do what?"

She blinked, seemingly considering her words. "It feels like you can _read_ me sometimes. Like you know what I'm feeling before _I_ know what I'm feeling."

He fought the urge to wince at her question. It would seem there were _many t_ hings that they hadn't discussed."Usako…" he cleared his throat. "That's because I can?"

She frowned, and it took a moment for his words to register as she propped herself up on her elbow, gently pressing her palm onto his chest to push him onto his back so that she could to peer down at him with an expectant expression on her face.

His responding smile was sheepish, "You know how my powers work. I can manipulate energy, but I can also sense emotions in others. So, yes, I am intimately aware of how you are feeling almost all of the time, Usako."

She paused, brows arched in surprise before she grimaced and flopped back down onto the pillow with an exaggerated sigh."I'm not sure how I feel about that, Mamo-chan."

He didn't _feel_ any anger swirling within her at the discovery, but he knew she wasn't _particularly_ happy about it. He frowned, shifting his body, propping himself up so that he could look into her eyes this time. "You can stop it so that I can't feel you anymore," he offered hesitantly. "You did it without thinking, before, when we weren't together."

She flinched when he mentioned their time apart, and his heart skipped a nervous beat. _He didn't want that._ The absence of their bond, his ability to find her, heal her, _sense her emotions_ , had left him feeling hollow.

Still, many decisions had been taken from her; this couldn't be one of them. "I can show you how to do it if you want, Usako," he whispered, tucking another stray tendril of hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing along the curve of her cheek.

She frowned, quietly studying his face, and he held his breath in anticipation of her response. "You would do that, Mamo-chan?"

He nodded. "Yes, if that's what you want." He would do anything to make her feel better at this point. "But I don't want to. It helps to know when you're afraid, or in pain. It makes it easier to protect you, heal you, and find you when you're in trouble. And, honestly—" he paused, swallowing, overcome with emotion, " _honestly_ , Usa, everything about you is so bright and warm. It'll just be hard _not_ to feel that anymore."

He waited with bated breath as she considered what he'd said, quiet and contemplative, and his heart skipped a beat when he sensed as her uneasiness dissipated, turning into firm resolve.

"Alright, Mamo-chan."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Alright _what_ , Usako?"

The corners of her lips curled up into a teasing half-smile. "What?" she exclaimed with a tone of mock surprise. "You mean you don't already _know_?"

She laughed at the perturbed look on his face, the sound so beautiful he was momentarily stunned as she curled her fingers into the front of his shirt, and playfully tugged him closer. He didn't resist, though he did brace his weight to keep from crushing her, holding his breath when she framed his face with delicate hands, her expression softened as she tilted her head forward to brush her lips against his.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, and he inhaled sharply, heart racing, no longer feeling playful when she wriggled beneath him, lifting her leg to fit him more snugly against her. With a groan, he captured the ample curve of her lips again, and it was easy to forget everything else in that moment of hitched breathing, tangled limbs, and the taste of her mouth against his.

He groaned again, confused when she trailed fluttering fingers along the curve of his jaw before pressing her palms into his shoulders, gently pushing him away. "Go to school, Mamo-chan," she breathed, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded, and her supple body splayed out beneath him _so damn irresistible_ that it was almost impossible to catch his breath. "You'll be upset if you fail, and they make you withdraw."

He sighed mournfully, still in a daze. Would he _really_ be upset? She gave him a knowing look with a quirk of her lips, still swollen from their kiss, and an adorable tilt of her head. He grimaced miserably. _Yes_ , he would be upset.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, rolling onto his side, already missing the warmth of her body pressed against his. "Will you be okay here alone, Usako?" He tenderly caressed the side of her face. "I don't want to leave you."

The light in her eyes dimmed a little as she nodded. "Yes, I think I'll be alright now, Mamo-chan," she attempted to reassure him, and he frowned, unconvinced. Even if he didn't possess the ability to empathically connect to her grief that was still dampening her spirit, he could see it written into the strained contours of her face. "Ami said that the school is still closed after— after what _happened_. She and Mako-chan will come over to keep me company."

He nodded, relieved that he wouldn't be leaving her alone as he leaned down to kiss her again. It was tender, soft, and he could have lost himself in that moment, except that she gently pushed him away again, a blonde brow arched with amusement.

" _School_ , Mamo-chan."

He chuckled. When had his clumsy little Usako become the responsible one?

oOo

They'd decided to leave the apartment for a change, more than ready to enjoy the unseasonably warm October weather. As promised, he'd attended all of his classes in the past week, immersing himself in school, assignments, and the workload that was starting to pile up.

Usagi seemed more like herself as she flitted about the apartment, filling it with her signature warmth and radiance. Surely he should have been more alarmed by the drastic change of having her permanently living with him? He dimly remembered the need to keep everything organized. All of the things he owned were lined up neatly, uncluttered, and accented with neutral colors that he'd instinctively gravitated towards. His apartment, and everything in it, had been a reflection of the control that was always just out of his grasp.

He was relieved with the realization that he wasn't quite that person anymore, and Usagi's presence was like a burst of sunlight that he was eager to bask in. He couldn't wait to come home at the end of the day. _Because she was there,_ always excited to see him, like she was _meant_ to be there, as they settled comfortably into an evening routine.

It was so _normal_. Like a glimpse of what their lives could be together. What they _should_ have been had Beryl not interfered once again. It was easy to forget that they were still in the midst of a war with the Dark Kingdom— in which Kunzite was still currently being held captive— and that Usagi was still struggling to come to terms with the grief of losing her family.

This became painstakingly clear, though, when he came home on Friday afternoon to find his tender-hearted princess sitting cross-legged on the apartment floor, wearing mismatched pajamas, staring dejectedly at an array of items spread out around her. It took a moment for him to realize that she'd decided to unpack one of the boxes that Rei had brought over from her childhood home.

It was enough to bring reality crashing back to the forefront of his mind, and he sank to his knees in front of her, wordlessly pulling her into his arms. She'd cried again, though this time, the sound was hollow, haunted as if her heart was breaking all over again.

He'd realized then that she needed more than this; this bubble of just _them,_ day after day. Usagi relied heavily on the connections she unwittingly forged and nurtured with the people in her life. She needed to get out of the stifling confinement of their apartment. He knew that he was right the moment he'd suggested an outing, and her eyes lit up, the pain subsiding a little, to be replaced with a hungry eagerness to spend time with her friends. They'd made some calls, and she was delighted that Zoisite, Ami, and Minako would be able to join them.

When they met up with the others, the tension was already uncoiling from her shoulders, and she was more at ease, _more like herself_. It was such a _relief_ that he wasn't even remotely bothered by the haughty looks from Minako or the anxiety-inducing debate in which they collectively tried to decide what they were going to do for the evening.

Ultimately they'd narrowed it down to a late-night movie, the mall —suggested by Minako— or the carnival. Ami had quietly proposed the museum, and it was difficult to suppress the grin at mirrored looks of horror in both Usagi's and Minako's faces as they vehemently vetoed it.

Ami sighed, disappointed, and Zoisite squeezed her hand in a reassuring gesture, though Mamoru didn't miss the way he mouthed a quiet _'thank God_ ' behind her.

The final decision, much to Ami's dismay, was that they would be going to the carnival. He personally did not enjoy carnivals; flashing lights, loud music, and an overwhelming tapestry of adrenaline-surged, sugar-high energy was typically not his scene. Usagi was delighted, though, and that made it more than worth it.

He was content to observe her as she squealed with excitement, hooking her arm through Minako's with a buoyant bounce in her step as they slowly made their way through pedestrian traffic towards the beckoning lights of the carnival.

He walked in sync with Zoisite, whose fingers were discreetly interlaced with Ami's, as they followed the two blondes who were whispering, giggling brightly, ahead of them. He couldn't even manage to feel the irritation that he usually associated with Minako. He was just grateful that she was here to remind Usagi what it was like to feel normal again.

As far as carnivals went, this one was pretty small, but there were games, flashing lights, peppy music, and a Ferris wheel. It was more than enough to excite his easy-to-please girlfriend, who squealed with delight, clapping her hands as she bounced on the balls of her feet. They split up with the others for a short time, and Usagi gasped, ' _oohing'_ and ' _aahing'_ as they passed brightly lit booths for games, her fingers curled around his forearm as she tugged him along.

They dodged other carnival patrons, wading through a crowd that wasn't as large as he'd anticipated, when Usagi halted suddenly, pulling him to a complete stop. He frowned, curious, as he studied the blonde beside him who was wholly entranced by the sight of various Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen plushies that hung in one of the game booths. Her cheeks flushed, the blue hues of her eyes glistening with awe, rosy-hued lips parted on an intake of breath.

He decided, at that moment, that he was _absolutely_ going to win one of them for her. The concept was simple. He was given three balls— for an exorbitantly high amount of yen— and he was supposed to knock down a pyramid of glass bottles.

It should have been easy, and he'd even channeled his inner-Endymion, smiling arrogantly, before winding back for the first throw. When the ball only glanced off one of the bottles without even jostling them, his smile quickly turned into a frown, and he tried once again. The irritation began to build when he failed to knock them over, one ball after another, and this time he'd dropped the facade that this was easy as he genuinely began to focus on knocking the pyramid down.

He caught a glimpse of the young, acne-faced attendant smirking at him from behind the counter, and his mild irritation quickly escalated into full-blown should have been _easy._ He could throw a thin-stemmed rose with piercing accuracy at a moving target mid-battle, for crying out loud. There was no reason that the bottles shouldn't have already been toppled to the ground as he triumphantly handed his prize over to his blushing girlfriend.

He scowled when he glanced at Usagi over his shoulder, and it was clear that she could barely contain her amusement, slender fingers pressed to her lips as if to hold back her laughter. His eyes narrowed, determination renewed, and he rolled up his sleeves, handing the annoyingly smug boy more yen for an additional three balls.

Usagi cleared her throat, moving closer, brushing her fingers across his wrist as if to stop him. "Mamo-chan," she soothed, her voice laced with laughter. " _Honestly_ , it's okay. You don't need to spend more on this game."

He frowned, shaking his head. "I'm going to win this stupid doll for you, Usa," he promised, pulling away and locking his gaze onto his target.

He automatically poised the tip of his tongue between his teeth, firmly grasping the ball, winding back, focusing all of his concentration on aiming it. He inhaled with triumph because the ball hit the pyramid _dead center._ It _should_ have, according to the laws of physics, knocked every single bottle down, but he was stunned when it did not.

He practically roared with indignant outrage. His eyes met the attendants, and the boy had the god damned _audacity_ to wink at him. That was when it finally dawned on him that this game was _rigged._

He sputtered, prepared to protest when Usagi's gasping breaths of laughter pulled his attention. " _Oh, my god,_ Mamo-chan," she choked, breathless, clutching at her stomach, and wiping tears of amusement from her eyes. " _Seriously_ , I think— you were— you were— better when you tried to play _Sailor V!_ "

Mamoru deflated, unable to resist the way the corners of his lips twitched as he fought back a smile. This was _exactly_ what she'd needed, and even if he'd lost, it didn't matter because Usagi was laughing again.

Of course, that _was_ his train of thought until the attendant leaned over, smirk wide on his lips, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Better luck next time, I guess," he slid his gaze onto Usagi. "Sorry he couldn't win you a doll, little lady. This game isn't for _everyone."_

Then he winked _again_ , this time at Usagi. Mamoru gritted his teeth, firming his determination. _Game on_.

He'd only meant to give the next ball a _little_ shove, just an extra bit of force from the threaded cords of energy to nudge the bottles. Evidently, he'd miscalculated his heightened level of frustration because when the ball hit the pyramid of glass bottles, they not only fell, they _exploded_ — the shards cascading to the ground in a sea of glorious, glistening victory.

There was a moment of stunned silence in which the smirk had been effectively wiped from the attendant's face, and Mamoru winced, instantly regretting his rash decision.

He opened his mouth to apologize; for what, he wasn't sure. Maybe literally destroying the game pieces? But he stopped, the words dying on his lips at the beautiful, breathtaking sound of Usagi howling with laughter. This wasn't just a soft giggle, or a chortling bout of amusement, either. It was the can't-breathe, gut-busting, _tears-streaming-down-your-face_ kind of laughter, and damn, it was like music to his ears.

It wasn't _that_ funny, and this was evident by the indignant look on the attendant's face, but Usagi couldn't stop, and he couldn't stop watching her. He held his breath, throat constricted with relief, because he could _feel_ everything she was _feeling_ , and this was cathartic for her. She was releasing all of the pent up anger and pain on the honeyed chords of her laughter. It was infectious, and he laughed, too, as he reached for her, his palms framing the flare of her hips as he pulled her into his arms.

Even the attendant wore a half-smile on his face when Mamoru demanded a stuffed Tuxedo Kamen, promptly handing his prize to Usagi. She was positively glowing, her cheeks flushed as he intertwined their fingers, and she nestled closer, utterly content as they set off to find their friends.

He leaned down, brushing a kiss on the silky hair at the top of her head. "I love you, Mamo-chan," she whispered. "Thank you for bringing me out tonight."

He smiled, brimming with emotion. "I love you too, Usako," he replied, his tone husky, _grateful._ "I'm glad we came out tonight, too."

Despite everything that had happened and the uncertainty of the new future he'd undoubtedly created for them with the decisions he'd made, at that moment, everything was perfect.

oOo

Soon after, Usagi was tempted by the appetizing smells wafting through the air from one of the carnival food trucks. He'd never met a single person that possessed an appetite that rivaled hers, so he didn't even _try_ to resist when she clasped his arm, her grip strong with determination, and pulled him through the crowd towards the source of the smell.

He grinned, shaking his head with amusement when they halted in front of a white truck sporting a red and white striped awning, and a cartoonish image of a burger emblazoned on its side.

Usagi was like a little whirlwind of excitement, speaking a mile a minute as she ordered from the items etched onto a wooden panel strategically placed beside the serving window. He could only nod, expression bemused, as he let her take the lead.

Everything about her energy was intoxicating, bright, beautiful, and wholly unblemished by the oppressive sadness that had been a staple of her aura in the past couple of weeks. It was infectious, and even the black-haired, brown-eyed attendant wore an enamored, half-in-love smile as he handed her a tray with burgers and a double steaming order of fries.

With food in hand, they found their friends sitting on a picnic table just outside of the circle of flashing lights emitted from a chiming carousel.

Usagi seated herself beside Minako, who offered her a warm smile in greeting, completely ignoring his presence behind her. Usagi popped a fry into her mouth, innocently closing her eyes with a moan of satisfaction. The sounds she made when she was enjoying her food made him blush, and he cleared his throat, sat down beside her, curled his arm around her waist, and tucked her closer into his side.

Ami, seated across from them, was quietly reading a book. Zoisite, who stood behind her, sighed with exasperation. "Seriously, 'Lia, come on," Zoisite implored, leaning forward, his face hovering just over her shoulder. "I _know_ you've already read that book _twice_."

She flushed, her cheeks tinged with a bright, embarrassed red, and her eyes perceptibly narrowed, but she ignored him and continued to read.

The carefree General chuckled, unexpectedly plucking the book from her hand before he stepped back and held it high above his head. She gasped, startled, and outraged, gracefully swiveling around in her seat and vaulting to her feet with an indignant expression on her face.

" _Zoi!_ " she snapped. "Give that _back_!"

She jumped to reach for it, but Zoi laughed, playfully curling his arm around her waist, catching her mid-jump. He pressed her body flush against his chest, lifting her feet off the ground, even as he held the book hostage up higher in his outstretched hand.

His grin widened as he peered down at the red-faced blunette trapped in his grip with an adoring expression. "No! Enough reading! I know this is your _read-just-in-case-I'm-socially-freaking-out_ book. Stop, 'Lia. Come on the Ferris wheel with me," he pleaded huskily, nuzzling the side of her face.

Mamoru smiled, turning away from the very intimate moment to look at Usagi, whose eyes shimmered with delight for her friends. Minako briefly met his gaze, quickly turning her head with a huff, and proudly jutting out her chin. Not before he'd glimpsed the envious longing in her eyes.

" _Zoi_ ," she whispered, her face crimson red. "Put me down, please."

He chuckled, kissed the tip of her nose, gently releasing her so that she slid down the length of him until her feet touched the ground again. "So?" he implored, "Will you go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

Ami looked like she was going to protest again until Zoi leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. Mamoru didn't think he'd ever seen a crimson so brightly displayed on Ami's face before, and the bluenette laughed shyly, ducking her head into Zoi's chest.

"Alright!" she conceded, words muffled but laced with defeat. "I'll go on the Ferris wheel with you!"

Zoisite whooped victoriously and tossed Ami's book to Mamoru, who caught it midair. The grinning General grabbed her hand, eagerly pulling her away from them before she had the chance to change her mind, disappearing into the crowd.

Usagi sighed happily, a joy-filled half-smile on her lips as she watched them go. "They are so cute." She perched her chin into the palm of her hand, absentmindedly chewing on another fry before she perked up and twisted in her seat to face Minako. "Hey, do you want to go on the Twisted Twizzler with me, Minako?"

Mamoru frowned, craning his neck to the side to find the ride in question, and he suppressed a grimace when he saw it. It was a nausea-inducing, twirling, body-flinging, metal contraption of a ride that he would most definitely _not_ be going on.

Minako's eyes brightened, and she smiled at her friend. "Okay, sure!" she exclaimed eagerly, bouncing to her feet and pulling Usagi up with her. "It looks like fun!" Her face fell, though, when her eyes fixed onto the long lineup. "We might be waiting for a while, though, Usagi."

Usagi shrugged, eyes twinkling as she leaned forward and tugged at his sleeve to coax him to his feet as well. "True, but doesn't it look totally worth it?" His eyes narrowed as he inspected the ride from afar, inwardly disagreeing. It definitely did _not_ look worth it. "Also, it would go much faster with ice cream! Can you guys hold a place in the lineup while I get us some?" Her face flushed an adorable pink as she cast him an embarrassed-tinged, sheepish expression. "Is that okay, Mamo-chan?"

He smiled indulgently. "Usako, you don't need to ask my permission to get ice cream," he reassured tenderly. "Go ahead. I'll wait in the lineup with Minako."

She flashed him a full, dazzling grin that lit up her face and took his breath away. He was so relieved that she was feeling more like herself. She was once again the bright, blinding ray of sunshine. It was intoxicating, breathtaking, and he'd never wanted to wrap his arms around her, press her warm, lithe form against him, and kiss the hell out of her more than he did at this moment. He inwardly groaned with the realization that he very much wished that they were home alone, internally admitting that he _wanted_ her right now.

Usagi's smile widened, and she tilted her head to the side with a questioning quirk of her brow. "What do you want, Mamo-chan?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by her question, and his eyes widened, startled. " _What_?" he choked. Had he voiced what he was thinking _out loud?_

Her brow creased, a bemused expression on her face. "What flavor of ice cream do you want, Mamo-chan?"

He exhaled, chuckling nervously, scratching at the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Er-"

Minako rolled her eyes, promptly interrupting him. "I'll have chocolate," she quipped, glancing over at him with a cynical twist of her lips. "What about _you,_ Mamoru? I'm pretty sure they don't serve Usagi flavored ice cream, so you'll have to choose something else."

Usagi burst into laughter, and Mamoru cast Minako an irritated scowl, even as he felt the heat of embarrassment creep up his neck, burning his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Vanilla, please, Usako," he replied, purposely ignoring the smirking blonde-haired Senshi.

Usagi shook her head, innocently confused by the statement before she shrugged, perkily propelled herself onto the tips of her toes to brush a chaste kiss across his lips before she laughed, swiveled around, and bounded into the crowd towards the ice cream truck.

An awkward silence descended between them after Usagi's departure, and they wordlessly made their way into the lineup. Minako shifted uncomfortably, arms crossed, and gaze carefully averted as she looked at anything but him. The very last thing he wanted to do was mess around with the storm of energy that made up his least favorite Senshi. It was an intrusion, _he knew that,_ but her emotions were intense and practically impossible to ignore; sadness, her intense dislike for him, her love for Usagi, and an unbearable longing for Kunzite. The memories he'd restored had only served to intensify her feelings. He knew _exactly_ what that felt like.

He was sympathetic, and not _just_ because he respected her for the way she loved Usagi, but because he'd been there, too.

That was probably what prompted him to say what he did next. "It's going to be fine, Minako," he reassured. "I'm going to save him."

Her head snapped up, and her face flushed as she inhaled sharply. " _Don't do that,_ " she hissed, blue eyes flashing with irritation. "How does Usagi _even_ stand _that_? It's _annoying_."

He didn't reply, suppressing a grimace, nodding curtly. He shouldn't have said anything, though, he couldn't find it in him to be angry about her response. She wasn't _really_ mad at him, and on a deeper level, he understood that he and Minako had more in common than she would probably like.

The couple in front of them moved up in the line, and with a haughty flick of blonde hair, Minako took a step forward. He rolled his eyes, moving to follow, before freezing mid-stride. He gasped, clutching at his chest as a cold, slithering thread of energy swept through him. It was _agony_ , and he suddenly couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't _breathe._ He knew, instantly, that it was his bond with Usagi.

He choked, slightly untethering their connection to lessen the intensity before he reached for Minako. Unable to utter the words, he roughly curled his fingers around her wrist, pulling her back.

She swiveled around; her expression outraged before she seemingly took note of his appearance. The rebuke died on her lips, and her eyes widened, terror-filled as she deduced the reason for his actions on her own.

" _Mamoru_?" she rasped sharply. "Is it Usagi?"

He could only nod in response; jaw clenched so tightly the tendons in his neck popped before they both sprang into action. His lungs were on fire, the muscles in his legs coiled tautly as he expertly weaved through the crowd. His vision blurred with terror, darkening at the edges, as he pulled at the threads of Usagi's life force, silently willing whatever was happening to her to _stop_ as Minako followed hot on his heels. There wasn't time to find Ami or Zoisite. He _needed_ to get to Usagi.

They stopped only to transform, ignoring the shocked gasps from a few onlookers as orange ribbons coiled around Minako, and his red-lined silk cape fell into place. It was only a few moments, but time was precious, and he felt like they'd wasted it, even for that, as they pushed forward.

They found her beyond the treeline in a secluded area, steps away from the relative safety of the carnival outskirts. The sounds of the rides and the music still echoed around them, but they were far enough that it sounded muffled and muted.

The blood drained from his face, and he stopped himself from stumbling, choking on his terror at the sight before him. She'd managed to transform into Sailor Moon, but Kunzite had his hand wrapped around the curve of her slender neck. He was strong enough, poison-tinged darkness coursing through him, to lift her up high, squeezing the life from her. She clawed at his fingers, trying to pry them loose as her red boots sluiced fruitlessly through the air.

His heart stopped, terror tearing through him because although she was fighting, physically, she just wasn't strong enough.

It took seconds for the scene to register, and he forcibly tried to clear his head as he took note of the situation. There was something _wrong_ with Kunzite. His expression contorted into a mixture of anger and agony, a crazed, almost feral look in his eyes. The energy around him was erratic, swirling angrily, flashes of his friend creeping through Beryl's fog. He was confused until he noticed the Moon Wand on the ground at Kunzite's feet.

He wanted to rake his fingernails down his face in frustration. Instead of defending _herself_ , his foolish, brave, tender-hearted princess had tried to heal his friend.

Venus flew forward, white-gloved hands raised in supplication. "Kunzite," she pleaded. " _Stop._ You don't need to do this!"

Kunzite turned harsh, angry eyes towards them, and his lips curled into a sneer. "She has to _die_ ," he spat, his voice hoarse. "She's trying to ruin everything!"

This wasn't his friend, nor was he Beryl's king. He was a horrible mixture of both of them. Two types of dark energy pressed and pushed together, colliding into a troubled whirlwind that was starting to break through the fog. He was crazed enough to _kill_ Usagi.

Mamoru pulled from his core, breathing deeply as he channeled a beam of light that sizzled as it shredded across Kunzite's arm. The general roared, the sound pained, like a wounded animal, and Mamoru leapt into the air, barreling into Usagi. He caught her before she hit the ground.

They rolled out of the way, and his arms trembled as he cradled her closer. "Are you hurt?" he demanded, gently pulling back from her to inspect the damage.

He inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth as gloved fingers fluttered along the bruises that were already blooming on the tender skin of her neck. His need to protect her, heal her, make sure she wasn't in pain anymore was automatic, and his palms sparked with the healing energy he needed to fix the damage that Kunzite had done to her.

She shook her head, wheezing and gasping, as she pushed his hands away. " _No_ ," she croaked, coughing through the pain. "H-heal him. _F-fi-nish_ this."

"Kunzite, _please_ ," Minako's voice temporarily pulled his attention away from Usagi. The blonde had moved closer to the silver-haired General who knelt, clutching his mangled arm against his chest. His expression was pained, as he gasped, growled, and struggled with the strain of the half-memories that Sailor Moon had managed to resurrect inside of him. "It's me, Kunz. It's Aphrodite. Don't you remember me?"

Mamoru was torn, still reeling from having almost lost Usagi _again_. He wanted to save Kunzite, it seemed like he was so close to surfacing, but Usagi was in pain. Would he have the energy reserve to save Kunzite after he healed her?

He decided that Usagi was his priority, and he lifted his palms again to heal her when she propelled herself backward, raising her hands to stop him with a baleful scowl on her face. "D-don't e-ev-even thi-in-ink about it, Mamo-chan!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but she narrowed her eyes, sharply shook her head, and pointed towards Kunzite.

He sighed, annoyed because she was damn stubborn. But in this case, he grudgingly admitted that she was right. She was hurt, but she was safe, and he needed to end this for them.

He nodded, turning his attention fully on Kunzite, and pulled deeply from the swirling brightness around them. He took a deep breath and expelled a bright, sizzling burst of healing energy towards the General.

Upon impact, his friend gasped, desperately fighting against him as he clutched at his chest, long pale fingers ripping at the light-grey fabric of his Dark King uniform. Mamoru grunted, perspiration beading on his brow from the strain of trying to break through the brainwashing fog. This had been easier for the others; so much simpler to unweave Beryl's influence. With Kunzite, it was difficult to tell the difference between the tangled web of darkness crafted and implanted by Beryl and the threads of darkness that belonged to him.

He was making headway, hands trembling with exertion, and he was _so close_ to untangling the snarled tapestry in his friend when he felt Beryl's web tighten, clinging like tar around his core. Kunzite roared, vaulting to his feet, and conjured a beam of toxic, purple-tinged energy that he thrust with force towards them. Mamoru only had time to shield Usagi, enveloping them in his cape as it pierced his back, pressing them both onto the cold, dirt-compacted ground.

"You can't take me," he hissed, his tone fragmented, ragged in the haze of his rage. "I am the strongest King, and I won't be swayed!" Mamoru braced himself, conjuring a wavering shield of light to protect them. Kunzite bore down harder. "She wants you badly, Tuxedo Kamen. Make no mistake; _she will have you!_ "

Kunzite flexed his fingers, laughing, drunk on the power of the Dark Kingdom as he stopped and prepared to attack again. Mamoru, weakened already, prepared for the impact when Venus cried out. The sound was laced with desperation and anguish as the Senshi leader leapt forward and coiled her arms around Kunzites waist, clutching at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was enough to pull the General's attention, and he looked down, blinking, confused at the brokenhearted blonde clinging to him. "Please, Kunzite," she pleaded. "I _know_ that you can fight this. You've always been in control of the darkness, _not the other way around_. Please, don't let it control you anymore. _I love you_."

For a moment, Mamoru was confident that it had actually worked. Kunzite's eyes narrowed, his expression bewildered, stunned, and the General's hand trembled as he intertwined his fingers in Venus's hair. It was almost an intimate gesture, tender, gentle, but Mamoru groaned when he sensed the struggle within him pass, the victory going, once again, to Beryl.

Kunzite's expression hardened, and he balled his fist in her hair, roughly yanking her head back. Venus cried out as he lowered his face inches from hers. "I could never love someone as weak and pathetic as you," he hissed, and an agonized sob tore from Minako's throat as he violently tossed her aside where she collapsed onto the ground, her heart twisted up in its anguish.

Kunzite was lucid enough to know that something wasn't right, and he stepped back, his hate-filled gaze roving over them one last time before he retreated. "This isn't over," he spat and, with one last sneer, disappeared into the Dark Kingdom.

Minako curled up on the ground, her body wracked with heart-wrenching sobs of grief, her arms clenched around her middle as if she was trying to hold herself together.

Usagi scrambled out from beneath him, and he watched as his sweet Princess fell to her knees in front of her Senshi leader and gathered the broken-hearted girl into her arms. Minako wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist, gasping for air as Usagi stroked her hair, gently rocking her, tears streaming unchecked down both of their faces.

He lessened the connection between them, his breathing ragged, the grief in the darkened clearing practically unbearable. Usagi's red-rimmed eyes met his, and they hardened with determination. He understood what she was conveying; they needed to save Kunzite.

He nodded, and his expression hardened as well. Beryl wanted him, did she? Well, this time she wouldn't win. _He wasn't going anywhere._

oOo

Much later, Mamoru found himself lying alone in their bed, eyes open in the darkness as the echoes of sorrow from the night's events still pulsed through him. The emotion was still raw, fresh, and amplified by the fact that Usagi was not here with him right now. While he understood her need to be with Minako tonight, he couldn't quite shake the foreboding feeling that lingered, especially when she was not currently tucked safely by his side.

With a frustrated sigh, he rolled onto his back, carding his fingers through unkempt hair as he fixed his gaze onto the darkened lines of his bedroom ceiling. It was too easy for Kunzite to find her, and Minako was in no condition to protect her should the need arise. He'd wanted to go with her, just to make sure that nothing happened, but she'd given him _that_ look. The one that made his heart stop and his insides melt, and reminded him that he needed to trust in her abilities to do this on her own. She'd told him to sleep; that she would be back once Minako was settled. But sleep eluded him.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply to settle the unfurling ball of dread in his chest to focus on finding her energy. When he did, he prodded gently, tugging on its threads to make sure that she was okay. It helped a little, their connection calming him, and he concentrated for as long as he could before his traitorous eyes refused to open, and he fell into a restless sleep.

His dreams were vivid, and they quickly escalated into nightmares plagued by strange flashes; Beryl's red eyes, Kunzite's sneer, Usagi's expressive expression, soft, tender, and filled with love just before her eyes widened, glistening with terror, narrowing into something darker. An amalgamation of all of his fears reflected in the glassy, ice-cold irises of the woman he loved.

He awoke abruptly, his heart pounding furiously against his ribcage as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room. The remnants of the nightmare lingered, and he felt disoriented, panicked, until the warm, silvery threads of Usagi's energy filled his senses. _She'd made it home._

He exhaled with relief, willing his heartbeat to slow, as he rolled over, kicked the sheets from his legs, and faced her. A sliver of moonlight pierced through the shutters of his bedroom window and fell directly on Usagi, illuminating it's Princess in it's pale, almost ethereal light. Despite the strength that he knew she possessed, at this moment, she looked fragile, delicate, black wispy lashes dusting the tops of pink-tinged cheeks in her sleep. Her hands were tucked beneath her head, blonde hair, loose, and fanning across her body like a protective silk curtain.

He swallowed, still fighting back this feeling of dread unfurling in his chest as he reached for her and curled his arms around her waist. His movements were filled with a desperation he didn't understand as he pulled her sleeping form towards him and pressed her snugly against his chest.

She stirred, moaning sleepily, "Mamo-chan?" she murmured against him. "Are you okay?"

He wasn't okay. He couldn't shake this feeling, and his throat constricted tightly, overwhelmed with emotion and fear. He sensed something brewing in the atmosphere around him, and it felt just like it had before in his life as Endymion- when he'd lost _everything_ to Beryl.

He exhaled a shuddering breath and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, pressing his lips against the soft skin of her neck, nuzzling his face in the wispy, silken tendrils that curled along her temple. He felt like he was suffocating, choking on his fear, as he trailed his hand up beneath the seam of the extra-large t-shirt that she liked to sleep in, bunching the fabric as he palmed her thigh and hoisted her bared leg to hook around his hip.

She inhaled sharply, his feelings so palpable that the electrically charged tension roused her fully. She reached up, nestling closer, and tenderly brushed her fingers along the curve of his jaw. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, pulling back as her worried gaze searched his face. "What's wrong?"

How could he explain the darkness pressing in on them? That it was the same darkness that had ended their lives before? His breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't lose her _again_ ; they wouldn't get another chance.

He didn't reply, the words caught on his tongue. Instead, in his desperation, he swept down, captured the ample curve of her mouth against his. He'd surprised her in his intensity, and her lips parted on a startled gasp, granting him entrance. He deepened their kiss, delving further, reveling in the taste of her, the comforting way in which she responded, and the way their tongues tangled on whispered moans as he weaved his fingers through the soft, silken hair at the back of her head.

His heartbeat increased, his need to feel every part of her against him so damn overwhelming that, in one swift motion, he flipped her onto her back, and pressed his knee between her legs, gently parting them.

She moaned, and he trailed his lips down the slender curve of her neck, his tongue lapping at the dip of her collarbone, hands bunching her shirt from her hips to her chest. His fingers fluttering along the trembling skin of her abdomen, across the flare of her hips, and up further to tenderly explore the soft curves of her body.

Her breaths were short, panting gasps of need, as she writhed against him. " _Mamo-chan_ ," she gasped, breath hitching with another moan as he grazed the sensitive peaks of her nipples, and she instinctively arched her back, straining against his palms. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," she began on a breathy chuckle, "but are you sure everything is okay?"

His hands stilled in their ministrations, and he lifted his head from the gentle, sloping curve of her chest to meet her gaze. "I don't want to lose you, Usa," he rasped, his tone hoarse and filled with all of the desperation he was feeling.

She blinked, startled from her lust-filled haze, and frowned, brow creasing with confusion. "Mamo-chan," she began, curling her arms around his neck, slender fingers weaving through the hair at the back of his head. "You'll never lose me. I promise. You're my forever, too."

She didn't understand, and he couldn't find the words to explain to her what it was that was terrifying him right now. Hell, _he_ didn't even really know. All he knew, at that moment, was that he _needed_ her. He needed to reassure himself that she was _safe._ Here in his arms, she was _his._

The groan that rumbled through his chest, and spilled from his lips, was involuntary as he crushed his mouth onto hers again. The need to banish the emotions elicited by whatever was plaguing him drove him to press harder, coax her further, their lips moving and molding to each other as their mutual need to be physically connected grew in intensity.

There was raw emotion in the way she moaned and rocked against him, breathing labored as she raked her fingernails across his shoulder blades. All he could focus on was the way her skin felt against his; how addictively she invaded all of his senses.

They were both stretched tautly, more than ready, by the time she lifted her knees, quivering thighs framing his hips, and arched her body to meet his demanding thrusts. Their connection this time was tumultuous, filled with raw emotion, and he was lost in the blues of her eyes, the taste of her skin, and the feel of her body clenching around him tightly, welcoming him home. He wasn't gentle, and she matched his frenzied movements with a rough, desperate need of her own.

Later, when they were both sated, she fell asleep curled against him, her hair plastered against his chest, her contentment permeating the air. He measured the steady rise and fall of her breathing to soothe himself.

He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and tenderly stroked the small of her back. She sighed, snuggled in closer, and intertwined her legs with his. He swallowed, overwhelmed, and brushed a tendril of hair off of her face, eliciting a soft, sleepy smile that curled softly on the curve of her lips. Even asleep, she was completely at ease in his arms.

He wished that he could figure out what it was that was bothering him; why he felt uneasy. But the feeling that she wasn't safe, that something was coming for them, only strengthened.

oOo

The dark foreboding feeling did not dissipate the next morning. It hung heavy in the air around Mamoru, and it felt like it was pressing down on his chest. He tried to pinpoint its source, mulling over what it meant as he poured coffee into a mug, the steam curling up over the cup.

Usagi was in their room, on the phone with Minako, and he absentmindedly listened to the muffled, soothing tones of her voice as he fixed his gaze onto a spot on the wall, lost in thought.

With a sigh of frustration, he took a sip, and the bitter brew scalded the inside of his mouth. It jolted him out of his thoughts, and he sucked in a breath of air, eyes narrowing as it dawned on him. He was reasonably sure that he knew what was gnawing at him. They were going to face Beryl again soon. _He knew it._ He could feel it coming, and Kunzite's words rang through his mind, reverberating like a warning in his head.

 _"She wants you badly, Tuxedo Kamen. Make no mistake; she will have you!"_

His fingers clenched around the ceramic handle of his mug, his knuckles whitening as it occurred to him. He was afraid that Beryl was going to take him again. Could he fight her off this time if she did? The memories of the things he'd done under Beryl's dark fog made his stomach churn, and the bile rise in his throat. He couldn't let that happen again, not after everything that he'd changed. Usagi didn't have her family this time. _He_ was her family, and she couldn't afford to lose him to Beryl.

He was almost relieved to have figured out what was looming over him, and he knew it was time to come up with a different plan of action. There were too many different factors at play. Kunzite was going to be more difficult to save than any of the other Generals; it was going to require a joint effort between him and Usagi to do this. He exhaled a relieved breath, the weight lifting from his shoulders when he came to an inevitable conclusion.

It was time to tell Usagi about Pluto. It was time to give her back Serenity's memories. If he prepared her, they could save Kunzite and fight Beryl together. It would guarantee that he wouldn't be captured again. Not if they were wholly reunited as not just Mamoru and Usagi, but Endymion and Serenity, too.

"Hey, can you pour me a cup of whatever you're drinking?"

The lilting tone of Usagi's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He'd been so consumed that he hadn't heard her exit the bedroom. She hopped up on one of the stools, tilting her head to the side, with a small, strained smile on her lips.

He raised an eyebrow, "It's coffee, Usako."

She shrugged with forced nonchalance. He knew that she hated coffee, but there was a tinge of exhaustion in her core that was bone-deep. He could see it reflected in her gaze and the strained features of her face. The past couple of weeks had taken an emotional and physical toll on her.

He clenched his jaw, hating the fact that she was suffering like this, as he pulled another mug from the cupboard. He popped a k-cup into the Keurig machine, and it buzzed and clicked as the cup filled with an aromatic, light roast blend. When it was full, he gently handed her the mug, before sliding the jar of sugar across the counter. There was no way his sweet-toothed ray of sunshine would stomach drinking coffee black.

She smiled gratefully, spooning a disgustingly large amount into the cup, before meeting his gaze again. "I just got off the phone with Minako," she began, her voice breaking with emotion. "She's doing better, but she feels guilty, Mamo-chan." Usagi shook her head, pressing her lips together tightly. "Do you think we should have a Senshi meeting? Maybe we should stop waiting for them to come at us, and fight them instead."

Her voice was edged with frustration and anger, and he leaned over the counter, curling his fingers around hers on the marbled surface. "I don't know, Usako," he replied, squeezing reassuringly. "It couldn't hurt to meet with the others and discuss our options."

They needed to do more than discuss the potential of seeking out the Dark Kingdom to end this on their terms. The time had come, and he needed to tell her now. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention. "Usako," he began nervously. "I need to tell you something-"

The sound of her communicator beeping loudly, blaring from her wrist, and his phone dimly ringing from the confines of his bedroom interrupted what he might have said.

Usagi's eyes widened, and she groaned, dismayed as she flipped it open. It clicked and hummed, slightly static-filled as Ami's blurred features came into focus. "Usagi, I know you're probably tired after last night, but there's another youma attack," Ami's muffled voice was filled with urgency. "I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Okay, Ami, we'll be right there." She snapped the watch lid shut, sighing, stiffening her slumped shoulders.

She hopped off of the stool, coffee forgotten, as she promptly transformed into Sailor Moon. The kitchen lit up with tendrils of blue and silver, and he could only watch her in a daze, his throat constricted, his fear renewed with the realization that it was _too_ late now. There wasn't time to explain it to her.

She turned to him, clad in her Moon Senshi fuku, frowning with confusion. "Mamo-chan? What's wrong? We have to go."

He snapped out of the daze, gritting his teeth, as his transformation enveloped him. She held her hand out, and he took it, roughly pulling her against his chest. "Usako, no matter what happens tonight, I need you to know that I love you."

She pulled away, eyes wide and filled with confusion. "Mamo-chan, it's going to be fine," she reassured, their gloved fingers intertwined as she pulled him towards the balcony. "It's just like all the times we've done this before."

They leapt into the air, hair, and cape whipping in the wind as they flew towards the pavement below. He knew, wholeheartedly, that this time was not going to be like all the times before, and there was nothing that terrified him more.

oOo

This was the biggest youma that they'd ever faced. Even without Mercury's coordinates, they would have been able to see the creature from miles away. It towered above the skyline, a massive skeletal monster, boulder-sized bones protruding from melted, half-rotted flesh. In place of eyes and mouth, there were gaping crater-like holes that opened wide; huge gaping voids that alternated between horrifying, high-pitched wailing and guttural cries as it thundered across Tokyo.

The crowds of people starting their day out normally, bustling through the din of pedestrian traffic, bore the brunt of the youma's attack. Those who had been unfortunate enough to be in its path were lying haphazardly across the pavement, a grotesque image of broken bodies, the sound of wailing sirens and the screams of fleeing survivors surrounding them.

The Dark Kingdom had never created something of this magnitude before. Beryl was angry, desperate, and innocent people were currently paying the price.

His pulse quickened, adrenaline and terror coursing through his veins as he clutched Usagi's hand and they leapt above the mesh of bodies that were fleeing in terror towards the monster. They arrived just as the others did, all transformed, ready to fight, except for Zoisite who no longer possessed the powers of the Dark Kingdom or the ability to access it himself. Still, even unprotected by glamor and powers, he stood confidently behind the others. His expression was just as fierce as he fixed his gaze on the undulating youma.

Mamoru's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his newly saved friend standing amidst the fray, wholly unprotected. "Zoisite!" he snapped, though his voice was barely audible over the overwhelming sounds of colliding terror around them. " _You shouldn't be here!_ "

Zoisite's eyes met his, filled with stubborn determination. "No way in hell I'm going to let her fight alone again, E," he replied, smirking arrogantly. "Don't worry; it looks like there's plenty of rocks."

He was trying to be light-hearted. In true Zoisite-like fashion, he was making a damn joke in the middle of a battle with a grin on his face. Mamoru opened his mouth to reply, but the monster chose that moment to note their presence, and it spat out its first attack. It was a yellow, acid-like substance, and it was aimed directly at Mercury.

It happened so quickly that there wasn't time for any of them to react. Zoisite was closest to her, and despite his deceptively carefree disposition, he was the only one to move quickly enough. With the smile effectively wiped from the General's lips, he pulled Mercury into the circle of his arms, clasping her around the waist, twisting them around to shield her as the acid splattered across his back. He screamed in agony, and the smell of sizzling flesh and burning fabric assaulted Mamoru's senses as the acid burned holes into his shirt and seared into his skin beneath it.

Mercury's screams of anguish mirrored Zoisite's. "Zoi!" she choked, curling her arms around his waist as they collapsed to the ground together.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Venus quipped, her tone curt and filled with urgency. "We'll fight this thing, and you can heal us, yeah?"

There was fury that rippled off of his friends, determined roiling rage that he'd never sensed in them before. He wasn't strong enough to kill Kunzite's grotesquely crafted youma alone. If he tried, he'd be useless for the rest of the fight.

Usagi squeezed his hand, jolting him from his thoughts, and his gaze met hers. Her eyes were nothing like the soft, tender-filled blue hues that he'd become accustomed to seeing peering up at him from beneath lacy lashes. These were eyes he'd never seen before. They were angry, hardened eyes of a fiercely strong Senshi warrior. She was so much stronger than she'd ever been. Her emotions more complex, harsher, wisened by the pain she shouldn't have known yet. It was his fault. He'd done this to her. He'd changed things so much that she wasn't the same Usagi he'd known before.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Mars snapped impatiently. She'd already attacked the creature with fire, and it had been ineffective.

He shook his head to clear it, inhaling sharply, and nodded, snapping into action. Mamoru squeezed Usagi's hand, and the blonde turned to join her comrades in battle.

He turned, heart racing, and made his way toward Zoisite, who was gasping, moaning in pain, cradled in Mercury's lap. She was soothing him, blinking back tears, as her gloved hand caressed the General's face that was contorted with pain.

Mamoru swiftly fell to his knees in front of them and met her gaze. "I've got this, Mercury," he reassured. "They need you."

The fear in her eyes faded, replaced with that signature Senshi fierceness, and she nodded, relinquishing Zoisite into his care. With one last wistful look, she bounded to her feet and flew into the fray.

Mamoru brushed aside his panic, pressed his palms into Zoisite's chest, and concentrated on the threads of pain, manipulating the energy until the General's blistered skin meshed back together. The jagged wounds puckered and smoothed out until they were gone.

Zoisite gasped, bolting upright, his eyes wide, expression sheepish, as he twisted his torso towards Mamoru. "Guess I should have grabbed the rock before the monster spit on me," he joked guiltily, his smile fading as the sounds of screams and sharp, shouted attacks registered around him.

This was the strongest monster they had ever faced. He knew that the Senshi, his Generals, and the love of his life were going to be wounded. He was going to have to heal them, and he knew that being a vessel for the Golden energy for too long was going to drain him. He couldn't let himself succumb to sleep.

Ignoring the anxiety unfurling in his chest, he fixed his gaze onto his friend. "Zoisite, I need your help," he choked, and Zoisite was already nodding, ready to do whatever was needed from him. "I'm going to have to heal them as they fall so that they can continue to fight. At one point, it might become too difficult. So I'm going to need you to make sure I don't pass out. I don't care if you have to bash me on the head. _Don't let me fall asleep_."

Zoisite frowned, clearly uncertain, but he nodded again, an indication that he was up to the task.

One by one, the Senshi and the Generals fell, and, one by one, he healed them so that they could get back up and jump back into the fight. His beautiful Usako had already fallen twice, limbs mangled and gasping for breath. It went against every one of his instincts to let her run back into danger after he'd healed her.

After a while, it felt like his chest was on fire. The energy he was using to heal them felt like boiling water, scalding him from the inside out. His eyes burned from exhaustion. Three times he'd collapsed and almost fallen into the darkness that beckoned his burning body.

Zoisite wouldn't let him. He pulled, prodded him, and punched him, forcing him to stay awake; to keep healing them. When his legs could barely move anymore, Zoisite lifted him and dragged him to the next Senshi; to Nephrite, whose face had been mangled; to Venus, whose legs had been torn to shreds; to Usagi, with a gaping hole in her shoulder.

It felt like they fought for hours. He didn't think he could take it anymore; his healing ministrations were only half-working, and they were all sputtering with the strain of continuously fighting against it. Finally, Sailor Moon's final attack worked, and the demon from hell roared, the sound unearthly, guttural, _terrifying,_ as it disintegrated and burned out into the atmosphere.

Usagi caught him as he fell, and he clutched at her, knees buckling, desperately weak, but still fighting the darkness that wanted to envelop him.

She stroked his back as they sank to the ground, pressing gentle kisses onto his face around his domino mask. "It's okay, Mamo-chan," she whispered tenderly. " _Sleep_. We did it. It's _over_."

He opened his mouth to protest because it wasn't over, _he could feel it,_ but the words tangled on his tongue as his body fought the overwhelming exhaustion assaulting him.

Bleary-eyed, he scanned his friend's faces, and he was alarmed by the relieved expressions and triumphant smiles. _No_! Couldn't they feel that it wasn't over? Couldn't they feel the darkness pressing in on them, whirring suffocatingly in the air?

He tried to say something to them, to beg them not to let their guard down. But before he could force the words out, it was too late. He barely managed to shield Usagi as a bubble of blackened, poisonous, dark energy, riddled with sharp crystallized ice, exploded outwards, sending them flying. A shower of Senshi and Generals alike slid across the pavement and collapsed onto the ground. Usagi cried out in pain as a crystal pierced through her shoulder.

Mamoru sucked in a sharp, pained breath, struggling to pull himself upright. His vision blurred with tears of frustration because he wasn't going to be able to heal them all again; he could barely keep his eyes open.

His hand shook from the strain that it took to lift it as he tugged the crystal out of Usagi's shoulder. She shuddered, gasping from the pain, but she pulled herself up, holding his weight against her as they turned to face the source of the attack.

Within the circle of his fallen friends stood Beryl. Her fiery hair fluttered around her, her slitted red eyes blazing with fury. Thin, red-painted lips curled over her teeth into a cruel, unyielding sneer. He forced Usagi behind him, even as he struggled to stay upright, and she cried out, gasping on labored breaths as the poisonous energy from her wound spread inside of her. His breath hitched, limbs trembling with helpless terror when his strong, beautiful warrior Princess collapsed onto the ground behind him.

The crystal's imbued poison worked fast, and she fell unconscious. He stumbled, eyes welling with tears, as he tried to push golden healing energy into her, but it only came out as a weak, deflated wisp _of nothing_.

"Hello, my prize," Beryl purred. Her voice, like ice-water, riddled with knives, pierced the air and sliced through the haze of his weakness.

Bleary-eyed and furious, he met her gaze. This was the moment that she was going to do it. She was going to take him and force him to turn on the people he loved. All the horrible things she'd made his Generals do barreled into the forefront of his mind. Jadeite kidnapping the innocent, Nephrite's monster, Zoisite forcing innocent people to attack the love of his life... Then, a vision of Kunzite, his hand clenched around Usagi's throat, tossing a broken-hearted Venus violently to the ground.

Something within him snapped, a barrier that had always weakened him, always held him back, shattered inside of him. His exhaustion melted away as the golden energy flooded through him, rejuvenating his body rather than scalding it. _This_ was what Kunzite had been trying to teach him in their previous life. This was the last barrier he'd needed to crack before he could access all of the power that belonged to him as protector and Prince of this planet. Beryl's eyes narrowed angrily as he squared his shoulders, no longer trembling as he stood tall.

"You'll never take me, Beryl," he spat, and he knew it was true. The power flowing within him would never let her hazy brainwashing fog get through. "I will _never_ fall to you,"

Her eyes widened, glinting with fury as she realized it at the same time that he did. The dark, cloying, purple-tinged darkness that she pushed towards him sizzled in the heat of the golden energy threaded like a powerful shield around him.

He could end this, _now_.

Beryl practically hissed, her ashy, gaunt features pulled tautly as she took a gliding step closer. "If I can't have you, I'll make you suffer, instead. You will pay for this," she threatened, and he frowned, dread unfurling in his chest as her face relaxed and her lips curled into a cruel, taunting smile. "Kunzite, I don't want him anymore. Get the girl."

The blood drained from his face, and by the time he realized what she meant, he didn't have time to react. There was a loud snap from behind him as Kunzite pulled an unconscious Usagi into his arms and flew back to Beryl's side.

"You're such a fickle creature anyways, Endymion. Just like you were back then, replacing the Moon Princess with the Moon Senshi," Beryl sneered. "Maybe you should keep your head out of the stars."

Usagi moaned in pain from Kunzite's arms, and he roared with fury. _No!_ This couldn't be happening.

He pulled the energy of the Golden Kingdom within himself, its power thrumming with anticipation through his body, and let it burst out, concentrating the deadly beam of light towards Beryl. The Queen of Darkness merely laughed, the sound echoing hauntingly above the storm of sounds surrounding him, as she disappeared before it could touch her. Kunzite grinned coldly before he followed in her wake.

Mamoru cried out, clutching at his chest. His mind and blood raced with disbelief, horror, _grief._ How could he not have seen this coming? He wanted Beryl to come back; to take him instead. He'd change it. Go with her willingly if it meant that this horrifying alternate moment in this new timeline would cease to exist.

He couldn't breathe, the fear suffocating, compressing the air from his lungs. His heart felt like it stopped, consumed by a black hole as he felt the warm, silvery threads of her energy disappear as they pulled her into a different plane of reality.

Then he felt _nothing._ The bond broken, because she was gone.


	13. Chapter 12: Wicked Lady

**A/N:** GUYS. This is where things GET ANGSTY. Well, angstier. This bad boy was hard to write in both versions. It's dark and emotional. You have been warned. I promise, it's worth it though. Truly, I'm glad you've all made it this far. I would love to hear what you think.

Love to my beta, **Ninjette Twitch.** If you are reading this in one shot, I know you see this thank you to her over and over again. But truly, guys. This new version you are reading would more than likely not exist without her * **Omg, I wish it didn't exist*** Well, you are pretty far in the story for _that,_ bad reviewer that I am shutting down before you even review!

 _ **Edited January, 2020**_

There is no note here, in the big, blank, void of the google doc and the fanfiction doc that craves validation. Only the echoes of silent screaming railing at a past Beej for lamely forgetting to thank her readers. Alas, she cannot travel back in time like Mamoru. She can only whisper back into the void… _I'm sorry._

 _(_ OR, I can write a new note in a non-fun, non-dramatic way. But, that's not how I roll. And didn't I tell you I was the boss of this story!?)

 **Chapter 12**

 **Wicked Lady**

 _The pain coursing through her from the crystal attack was pure agony, but it was nothing compared to the scream of anguish that tore from Mamoru's throat as Kunzite lifted her into the air. Her eyes welled with tears as she tried to reach for him, to fight her way back to the ground. But Kunzite was strong, and his cold fingers bruised the tender skin of her arms and legs as they cruelly bit into her._

 _Her vision blurred as she tried to fight through the painful effects of the poison that was wrenching its way through her body. It was difficult to concentrate on Beryl's hate-filled words, her eyelids weighted, fluttering shut, her arms and lips numb from the effects of the poison._

 _She was dying._

 _The realization tore through her, twisting her heart with sorrow. Mamo-chan. How could it end like this? She couldn't leave him behind. He was her everything; her reason for breathing. He took care of her, loved her, cherished her. She needed to stay here and take care of him, too._

 _He needed her, and, despite his strength, she saw it sometimes. It flashed through his eyes; a wisp of pain, a heavy burden, a swirl of secrets. She didn't know what it was, exactly, that he was keeping to himself, and she'd promised herself a long time ago that she wasn't going to ask. She knew that it was because he was protecting her. He was always protecting her._

 _She wanted to protect him now; she couldn't leave him like this. He needed her._

 _An involuntary moan tore from her lips. She only caught a brief glimpse of light, his Golden powers reaching for her before the darkness swallowed her whole. Her back arched, and she screamed with agony as the poison reached her heart._

 _oOo_

 _Her body was on fire. It felt like her insides were melting, her bones cracking, the splintered pieces ripping her up inside. The sound of blood-curdling screams echoed ominously around her. It took a moment before she realized they were her own._

 _She was lying horizontally on a cold cement slab encased within a glass-like coffin. She couldn't move as there were vine-like beams of pulsing, dark energy coiled around her legs, waist, and arms. Not that she could have moved, even if she wanted to; the agony was too high._

 _She couldn't think of anything, except that she wanted the pain to stop. She needed it to stop, or she would catch on fire. Her eyes were going to melt into their sockets, or her body was going to rip open. If her arms were free, she would have clawed at her chest and cut it open herself, just for some relief to the unbearable pressure inside of her. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, just when she was sure that she would surely die, the pain suddenly stopped._

 _She let out a sob of relief, the sound raspy as it burst from her raw throat. Her vocal cords bloodied from her screaming. She tried to control her breathing, gulping in the air, desperate to fill her lungs with something other than the burning fire that had just dissipated._

 _She choked on a strangled gasp of hatred as Beryl's blood-red eyes appeared above her, peering down with disdain. Her ashy, sallow skin stretched across sharp bony cheeks; her red-stained lips sneering with triumph as her hands pressed against the glass._

 _"What is your name?" the witch demanded, blood-red tendrils of hair falling onto the surface of the glass as she moved closer._

 _The muscles in Usagi's limbs trembled, tics, and vibrations pulling the corded tendons in her body tight as they recovered from the brutal assault that should have made her fall unconscious. Usagi wondered why she was still awake, though she guessed that the vines coiled around her body had something to with it. She needed to find a way out of here, and she ignored Beryl and her eerily clear voice as she craned her neck to the side, searching for something that might help her._

 _Another sharp twist of agony laced through her, and Usagi arched her back, eyes welling with hot tears, choking on the intrusion, then shuddering as the pain subsided once again. Beryl was not in the mood to be ignored, and Usagi grit her teeth as she glared at the red-haired witch above her._

 _Their gazes locked, and Usagi did her best to brush aside the lingering tendrils of agony pulsing through her as she strengthened her resolve. She wouldn't tell her anything._

 _Beryl cackled, and a cruel smile curled onto her lips. The red in her eyes glinted with satisfaction, her expression smug and confident as the pain started again._

 _The screams that tore from her lips were involuntary as the fire roared back to life, scorching her from the inside out once again. She writhed, panting, gurgling, smashing her head against the side of the coffin, moving as much as she could within the confines of her restraints, desperate to stop the agony cutting through her body. Even the tears rolling down her cheeks felt like boiling water that burned edged grooves into her face._

 _She couldn't see Beryl through the hot, blurry, tears, but her voice pierced through her senses, slithering through her ear canal like the snake that she was. "What is your name?"_

 _Usagi choked, gurgling on saliva and fire, fighting despite the pain."Usagi!" she rasped through vibrating teeth that felt like they were cracking, piercing like shards into her gums. The word slid from her tongue with difficulty, because it was twisted up like molten lava in her mouth._

 _The pain didn't stop, and Beryl frowned. "That is not your name anymore. You belong to me now, Moon Senshi. I will take great pleasure in destroying the pure misguided light pulsing through you. Before this is over, I will relish in the fact that I have turned you wicked." She could barely focus on Beryl's words, the agony making speech impossible as she squirmed, only able to concentrate on the pulsing pain lancing through her veins like hot iron. "You will be my Wicked Lady."_

 _Usagi shook her head, the movement causing unbearable pain. She wouldn't be anything. She was strong._

 _Beryl sighed, the sound taunting and filled with irritation. "What is your name?"_

 _Usagi forced her eyes open, and it burned, the effort to see searing her irises, but she managed a defiant glare. "Usagi!" she rasped hoarsely. "My name is Usagi."_

 _Beryl's smile faltered for only a second, fading into an annoyed sneer. "We shall see."_

 _Usagi didn't think it was possible, but the agony amplified tenfold. Something in her mind snapped, even as the darkness of Beryl's fog tried to infect it. She lost herself, drowning in the screams, the pain, the dark, and just as she would have passed out, she was forced to retreat into her mind to protect herself from Beryl._

 _She was in their apartment. The sunlight filtered in through the kitchen windows; Nephrite and Jadeite sat on the swivel stools behind the kitchen island. Her heart skipped a nervous beat, and Usagi's hands shook as she fumbled with a pan that she clumsily dropped before placing it on the stove. These were Mamoru's friends, his Generals, and he'd risked so much to save them._

 _She wanted them to like her. Mamoru had told her that they'd been a part of his royal guard in a past life. They remembered the Princess that the Senshi were desperately searching for. Her heart clenched in her chest, the doubts and insecurities rippling through her practically unbearable. Oh, God. What if they liked the princess- the one that Mamoru had loved in a past life- more than her?_

 _They didn't talk much, and she was desperate to fill the silence as she peeled bacon from its cellophane wrapping and plopped it into the piping hot pan. She was rambling, she knew that she was, but she couldn't stop herself. Why couldn't they just say something? Was it because they couldn't believe that Mamoru would choose her over the Princess? She was a clumsy, stupid, teenaged girl that could barely handle the powers of the Moon Senshi. Mamoru was a powerful, handsome, sophisticated reincarnated prince, for crying out loud. It was no wonder they could barely speak to her._

 _"Usako, what on earth are you doing?"_

 _She inhaled sharply, the red tinge of embarrassment sweeping across the bridge of her nose as she turned to face him._

 _He leaned against the door jamb, black hair ruffled, cobalt blue eyes burning tenderly as they swept over her. Mamoru was tall, all confidence, quiet strength, and muscles that made her heart stutter and heat pool in the pit of her stomach. He smiled, expression amused, adoring, as he watched her. His eyes drew her in, and her insecurities melted away when he looked at her like that. Like she was the only woman in the world._

 _In two long, purpose-filled strides, he closed the gap between them and promptly pulled her into his arms. She giggled, the tension easing from her shoulders as she curled her arms around his waist. Closing her eyes, she buried her face into the fabric of his shirt, inhaling deeply with relief._

 _She frowned, freezing suddenly because something wasn't right. He didn't smell like Mamo-chan, and... she'd lived this moment before… hadn't she? She pulled back, muscles tensing with confusion as she craned her neck to peer into his face. She gasped, horrified because Mamoru's eyes were different. The beautiful, love-filled look in his eyes faded into a narrowed, hardened stare. The cobalt blue was now a crimson, Beryl-red._

 _The blood drained from her face, and she tried to pull away from him, alarmed, but he held her tightly, wrapping his hands around her arms, his fingers cutting into her skin._

 _He lowered his head, sweeping down, his face only inches from hers. "What's your name?" he hissed, his voice unnatural and not at all the Mamoru she loved._

 _She blinked, eyes welling with tears, because why would he ask her that? "Mamo-chan," she whimpered, desperate to make that horrifying snake-like look on his face go away. "You know me. It's Usagi."_

 _He laughed, the sound taunting, icy, and ripping through her soul. Then he lifted his hand as if to caress her face. She held her breath, unable to move, when instead, he curled his fingers into her hair and yanked her head back with such cruelty, she cried out in agony._

 _His eyes were hate-filled as he lowered his lips and brushed them across the shell of her ear. "You're lying to me," he hissed, nipping cruelly at her earlobe. "Tell me your name."_

 _She trembled, a sob spilling from her lips as her body went slack, and she crumpled against him, clutching at his shirt with raw desperation that hurt so badly. Why was he doing this to her? This was her Mamo-chan. He loved her, didn't he?_

" _It's me, Usagi," she choked, trying to sort through all of the strange things laced through her mind. Why was she here… she'd been in pain… somewhere else? Was this real? She would have slid to the ground had he not held her up. "I love you, Mamo-chan."_

 _His responding cackle made her heart stop. He was rough, cruel, as he cupped her chin in harsh, unyielding fingers and yanked her head up, forcing her to meet his unnatural gaze. "No, it's not, Wicked Lady," he sneered, and she winced at the anger in his eyes. "I know who you are, and I could never love you."_

 _It hurt. His words hurt, and something inside of Usagi snapped. She tore away from him, mind scrambling to put the fragmented pieces together. This wasn't Mamoru. It was… It was Beryl! This wasn't real!_

 _She screamed, covering her ears, clenching her eyes shut as she forced the vision to melt away. She tore out of the refuge of her mind and was instantly greeted with the agony that she'd tried to escape. She suffered through the torment that came with consciousness, the feeling of the fire burning in her lungs, her muscles seizing and twitching in agony until Beryl appeared above her again._

 _"What is your name?"_

 _This time, Usagi couldn't manage to glare with defiance. The tears scalded her face as they spilled from her eyes. "Usagi," she whispered brokenly. The name was painful to say because she knew it would be accompanied by more agony._

 _Beryl scowled, "Again, then?"_

 _Usagi choked, and she whimpered, but the tears suddenly stopped coming. They'd all burned up inside of her._

 _They were at the carnival. The lights on the rides and the games flashed brightly, cutting through the darkness of the night and surrounding them with laughter, filling her with excitement and delight. Usagi felt warm and giddy, her fingers intertwined with his._

 _She glanced up at Mamoru as they walked. He was deep in thought, his jaw rigid as he scrutinized their surroundings. She tilted her head to the side, the corner of her lips curving up into a half-smile as she squeezed his hand to pull him from his thoughts._

 _He started slightly and glanced down at her, his expression softening into that look. The one that made her feel cherished, wanted, and like she was the most important person in the world. She wished, sometimes, that he would tell her what he was thinking. Mamoru was burdened with so much, and she wanted to shoulder some of it. She understood that he was protective. It was what spurred a lot of the decisions he made, but she wished that he would open up and let her in._

 _She frowned, stumbling mid-stride for a moment, as it occurred to her that she didn't know why he was so protective. She tried to remember; she knew it was something important, but the reason escaped her._

 _She was distracted at the sight of stuffed Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen dolls. They were so cute! She tugged on Mamoru's arm and pulled him towards the game. He smiled down at her indulgently, his eyes warm and filled with amusement. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead, then turned to the carnival attendant and handed him some money. He was going to try and win her a doll._

 _Her heart felt like it was going to explode, brimming with love for this man, as she watched him throw the first ball. She knew that he was trying to make her feel better. She'd been such a wreck this past week; so sad, so devastated. She frowned again. Why had she been so sad? She shook her head to clear it. She couldn't quite recall the reason right now._

 _Mamoru grunted, irritated as another ball hit the pyramid of glass bottles. It wobbled slightly, but it didn't fall. She chuckled at the frustrated look on his face. The attendant smirked at him, and she watched as Mamoru's eyes narrowed and his posture stiffened in determination. He was adorable, his dark, windswept hair falling into gorgeous cobalt eyes as he rolled up his sleeves._

 _Her hand flew to her lips as she tried to suppress the laughter that bubbled up in her throat. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by laughing. He was sweet and thoughtful, but God, he was so cute, his expression so adorably determined that she couldn't help but laugh._

 _"Mamo-chan, honestly, it's okay. You really don't need to spend more on this game," she reassured, trying to hold back the laughter. Because, honestly, he didn't need to. Just the fact that he'd tried, just to see her smile, was enough for her. This was so important to him, though, but… her breath hitched. Wait, why was it so important?_

 _She was starting to get frustrated with the things she couldn't remember, but the low, soothing baritone of his voice caught her attention. "I'm going to win this stupid doll for you, Usa," he murmured and threw the ball into the pyramid again. It really should have fallen, but, judging by the satisfied smirk on the attendant's face, the game had been set up so that the customers would fail._

 _Mamoru was outraged, and the indignant look on his face sent her into a fit of laughter. The kind of laugh that hurt her sides and cleansed her soul. It felt so good. She hadn't laughed like this since before… wait, before what?_

 _Mamoru's smile was sheepish, and Usagi was sure he was going to give in, but the attendant winked at her, and it renewed his determination. He hit the pyramid again, and this time the bottles exploded, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. That would have been an impossible feat for any regular person, but Mamoru was strong. She knew that there was a reason he was so strong. She scowled, frustrated when she realized she couldn't recollect why he was so strong. The answer danced on the edge of her memories. She reached out for it, feeling it on the tips of her fingers, but it was ripped away by something._

 _She was pulled from her confusing thoughts when she heard the deep, comforting tone of his laughter, and then she realized with a start that she was laughing too. He held his hands out to her, smiling eyes beckoning, as he pulled her into his embrace. She relaxed, her worries melting away as she gratefully fell into his arms. He was hugging her close, fingers fluttering down her spine, making her shiver with pleasure, and she closed her eyes to breathe in his scent._

 _Something suddenly changed, and his grip tightened around her, painfully pressing into her arms, squeezing her. She gasped, confused, and tried to pull away. He pulled her even harder, pressing her closer. Her head began to throb painfully as the sounds of joy that had surrounded her were slowly sucked away, and everything became silent. The landscape of the carnival was fading and what was left was becoming unfamiliar._

 _She clutched the front of Mamoru's shirt in a panic. Something was happening; the details of the night were slipping away from her. She held onto him for dear life. He was her anchor. He had to know what was going on._

 _"Mamo-chan!" she whispered urgently. Was there danger? She could transform into… into what?_

 _She looked up into Mamoru's eyes, but she was not met with the pools of midnight-blue that she loved so much. His eyes were a harsh, unyielding red, just like Beryl's._

 _"No!" she choked out in terror and shook her head in denial. This couldn't be happening. He was the love of her life!... Wasn't he the love of her life?_

 _In her desperation, she leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried to kiss him. His hand grasped her golden tresses and yanked them down so that she couldn't reach his lips._

 _"What's your name?" he demanded, his breath hot on her face, gaze furious and filled with hatred. Tears began to roll down her cheeks in torrents. The darkness that had been just on the edge of her memory enveloped them, and the carnival melted away._

 _Why was he doing this? He loved her, didn't he? He knew her name! Her heart began to pound painfully in her ribcage as the darkness flickered around them. She felt it pull something from her._

 _What was her name?_

 _Her eyes widened with panic. No! She couldn't let this happen. She needed to remember what her name was. She searched within herself, pushing through the fog until she found it, tucked away in a silvery ball of light that was trying to dispel the darkness._

 _"Usagi!" she screamed at him. "It's me! I'm Usagi!"_

 _He snarled and violently pushed her to the ground. He was disappearing too, but she would never forget the hatred in his gaze, the cruelty in his expression, as she curled up into the fetal position, closed her eyes, and willed herself out of the memory._

 _Which brought her right back into the coffin of agony. Beryl appeared above her again, and this time, Usagi begged. She knew that she was humiliating herself. She had to be stronger than this, but the pain was agonizing._

 _"God, please, no," she pleaded brokenly. "Stop this. I can't do this anymore."_

 _Beryl smiled, pleased, and smug by her pain. "What is your name?" she demanded again, her eyes, red like the horrifying visions of Mamoru, bore into her._

 _"U- u- u," Usagi stuttered. Why was she fighting her again? With great difficulty, Usagi sorted through the broken pieces of her mind to find the answer. When she found it, she grasped onto it. It was vital that she didn't forget who she was. People depended on her. Although, at this point, she couldn't remember who or why. "Usagi!" she cried. "My name is Usagi."_

 _Beryl's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Again, then."_

 _Usagi moaned, filled with despair as the refuge of her mind became another nightmare._

 _She quietly shut the apartment door behind her. Mamoru had left the hallway light on so that she wouldn't have to stumble around in the darkness when she got home. She stopped in the genkan, quietly removed her shoes, then narrowed her eyes, body frozen as she was overcome with confusion._

 _Why had she been out so late? Was it something about a friend? It was a good friend; someone important that had needed her. She tried to reach for the memory but gave up with a grunt of frustration. Was she really so vapid that she would forget something that important?_

 _She made her way down the hall and, as silently as possible, crept into the darkened bedroom._

 _She stopped in the doorway, exhaling softly with relief, heart filled with love at the sight of him._

 _He was splayed out on his side of the bed, shirtless, with the sheets tangled around his waist. The moonlight filtered in through the window, softly caressing his face that was calm and relaxed in his sleep. She was eager to curl up beside him, and she quietly changed into one of his t-shirts in the dark, only managing to fall twice, before she crawled into the bed and cozied up behind him._

 _He was warm, his presence comforting. It felt so good to be next to him._

 _She was just about to fall asleep, hands tucked beneath her face when she felt his body tense in alarm beside her. He turned, pulled her into his arms, and buried his face in her hair as he crushed her against his chest._

 _He was trembling, and she knew that he was probably just reeling from the aftermath of… something? It was there, the memory of an event that was important. It swirled around her, but she couldn't find it. She frowned and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Maybe he could tell her what she was forgetting._

 _She opened her mouth to ask, then froze, choking on the question when she realized that she couldn't remember his name. How had she forgotten the name of the man that was currently so intimately pressed up against her? She barely had time to wade through the panic before he flipped her onto her back. His body covered hers, but the gentleness that was there before was gone._

 _He propped himself up to look down at her. His eyes were a crimson red, a malicious smile on his lips. The blood drained from her face, panic and terror seized her, and she pressed her palms into his shoulders to push him off of her._

 _He was stronger, and he lowered his head, the tone of his voice unyielding as he pressed his lips against her ear. "What's your name?"_

 _She was suffocating, trapped beneath the body of a man that she couldn't remember, who gripped her wrists, pinned them above her head, and demanded to know what her name was in a tone that indicated that he hated her. Why couldn't she remember his name? Why did he hate her so much? Why couldn't she remember her own name?_

 _He laughed deeply, his chest vibrating against her as if he was privy to the turmoil of her inner thoughts. "I know your name," he taunted, pressing her further into the mattress. "It's Wicked Lady."_

 _Her eyes welled with tears because she was scared and confused. Why was this man trying to hurt her? Was she Wicked Lady?_

 _He pressed his lips to the curve of her neck, and she tore herself from the horrifying memory, reeling with the emotions ripping through her. She screamed in frustration and agony as the pain once again assaulted her body. She could no longer tell the difference between what was real and what wasn't. Who was that black-haired man? Why did he want to hurt her? She wondered how long she'd been burning up like this. It felt like her skin had been peeled back and her heart was exposed, beating only by sheer force of will._

 _She didn't get another chance to speak with Beryl as she was vaulted into another memory. They were nonstop after that; one memory after another of the dark-haired man who only wanted to hurt her. Every single time, he betrayed her, broke her heart, ripped her up with his cold, callous hatred. Then when she couldn't bear it, she tore herself away, and with the end of each memory, she came back here. To writhe and burn in unbearable agony and anguish._

 _This time when she lay in the glass coffin, she looked up, glassy-eyed and defeated. She didn't want to live with this pain anymore. The silvery brightness that she'd clung to was shrinking inside of her. She had nothing to anchor her to this life except for pain and despair._

 _"What is your name?" Beryl demanded again._

 _This time, she honestly didn't know what her name was. She didn't care. She would be anyone for the red-haired woman if it meant that she could finally just die. The moment that she decided to give up was the moment that the silvery wisp of strength within her disappeared. The pain stopped immediately, and the dark fog that she'd been keeping at bay washed over her._

 _It was such a relief. It cooled her aching body and numbed her throbbing heart. After what felt like centuries of hot, searing torture, it was washed away by the cooling effects of the dark, soothing energy. It was such a relief. She was so grateful, tears of happiness trickled down the slopes of her cheeks. With the fog came all the memories that she must have forgotten. She remembered her name now, and she would never forget it again._

 _Dulled blue eyes widened as she reverently met her Queen's gaze. "Wicked Lady," she replied. "My name is Wicked Lady."_

 _Beryl laughed, delighted by her response, and Wicked Lady felt a thrill of pleasure ripple through her. She was so happy that she'd pleased her Queen. The glass coffin opened, and the ropes of darkness that were wrapped around her body slipped away. Wicked Lady felt saddened by the loss. The darkness was comforting and it had saved her from the burning agony._

 _She sat up and slid off the cement slab, immediately falling to her knees at Beryl's feet._

 _Beryl chuckled, petting the top of her head like the dog that she would gladly be. "What is your purpose, my Wicked Lady?"_

 _It took a moment for the fog's comforting memories to completely embed themselves in her broken mind. It was such a relief to know again. To have all of the confusion, doubt and frustration be gone. She would forever be grateful for what the powers of the Dark Kingdom had done for her._

 _"To find the Silver Imperium Crystal," Wicked Lady replied. "And to destroy the Senshi if they get in my way."_

 _There was something else in her newfound memories; the black-haired man, the one that hated her, the one that had tortured her, and brainwashed the Dark Kings. What was his name again? The darkness within her provided it._

 _"Should I kill Tuxedo Kamen as well, my Queen?" she asked submissively._

 _Beryl smiled slowly, placing her hand on her shoulder. "No, my Wicked Lady. Don't kill him. Make him suffer."_

oOo

"Did you find it yet?"

Mamoru's voice was hoarse and taut with exhaustion and anxiety. It was harsher than he'd intended, but he'd stopped caring about the sharp tone of his voice days ago.

Mercury, who was perched on the edge of her seat in front of the console at headquarters, was furiously typing away. Her slender fingers flew with practiced ease across the keys as she tried to pinpoint the location from the wisp of energy that Mamoru could only give approximate coordinates for. Her appearance mirrored that of Mamoru and the other Senshi; tired, dark circles shadowed beneath strained blue eyes that were dulled with exhaustion and sorrow.

Mamoru's pulse quickened, thrumming with adrenaline, anticipation, and a tendril of hope. He'd felt another coiled flash of her agony last night. He shouldn't have been able to feel anything; their bond weakened with her trapped in the Dark Kingdom. He hadn't been able to locate any of his Generals when they'd been ensconced in the plane of darkness, but sometimes he felt Usagi.

It was usually just a brief glimpse; he was only ever connected to her for a couple of seconds, but it was enough. Usually, their bond ripped through his body. Then, when it was gone, he was left clutching his chest, roaring with rage, and panting with the lingering remnants of agony.

 _They were torturing her._

"I'm sorry, Mamoru," Mercury whispered brokenly, her fingers trembling over the keyboard. "There just isn't anything there,"

Her response gutted him, dashing the hope that had barely begun to unfurl in his chest. _She had to be there_. He'd felt it. Now, he was choking on fear, and it was suffocating him. It had been weeks since they'd taken her from him. _Weeks_.

He raked his fingers through his hair, suppressing the urge to howl with despair. Didn't Ami understand that they needed to find her? The small flashes of pain were horrifying. They could be doing _anything_ to her right now.

He clenched his jaw, hands trembling with exhaustion and rage. There had been a small window of time within the two weeks since they'd taken her when he'd briefly entertained the possibility that she was _gone_. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, despair and desperation replacing his drive to continue, and he'd wondered if that was what she'd felt like when they'd taken him in their previous life.

It was a relief when he felt the first flash of her energy reaching out to him from the darkness where they were holding her prisoner. The relief was short-lived, though, when he felt the _pain._ He'd roared with fury, destroyed his kitchen table in a haze, feeling completely helpless and _out of control_ with the realization that she was suffering _badly_.

In the days that followed, he worked closely with the devastated Senshi, and the Generals that loved them, to find her. They came close to an opening a couple of times. Jadeite and Nephrite had tried to use the slithering, purple tinged darkness to open a doorway into the Dark Kingdom so that they could go in and find her, but they couldn't do it; not without succumbing to the darkness themselves.

The helplessness was driving him mad, making him restless and irritable. He was so much stronger than he'd been. The barrier he'd shattered allowed him to use the power of the Golden Kingdom for so much longer without exhaustion claiming him, but it still didn't matter. He couldn't use the damn power if he couldn't _find_ her. The Senshi could teleport, but they couldn't connect to her when she was not Sailor Moon, and without out an exact location, they couldn't teleport to another plane.

He'd felt her again tonight, and it was closer this time. Her searing agony pierced through him like hot, molten lava, and it was unlike any other time before. He didn't know what that meant. If maybe it was the final blow… if maybe… He couldn't finish the thought. Not even to himself, and it only heightened his anger and the feeling of utter helplessness.

"Look again!" he snapped, unable to suppress the rage from bubbling from his lips.

He flinched when he noted that Mercury's eyes glistened with tears of frustration.

"Hey, E, take it easy," Zoisite snapped, his tone reproachful. "She's trying as hard as she can." Zoisite was defensive, his expression filled with censure as he placed a comforting hand on Mercury's shoulder.

Mercury squared her slumped shoulders, offering Zoisite a watery smile. "It's okay, Zoi," she reassured. "He's right. I'm sorry, Mamoru. I'll keep trying."

 _Dammit_. He was being an asshole. He exhaled an exhausted, apologetic breath, carding his fingers through his hair again. These were his friends; they loved her too.

"I'm sorry, Ami. I'm just-" he apologized, his voice breaking with emotion. " _Damn_ , I just can't _breathe_ without her."

The tears in Mercury's eyes spilled over, rolling listlessly down pale cheeks as she leapt from the console and barreled into him, wrapping slender arms around him in a very un-Ami-like hug. It startled him for a moment, but then he was bombarded by the emotions rippling through the Senshi of Intelligence, and he flinched, squeezing her gently in return.

She was a whirlwind of pain, grief, misery, but first and foremost, she was _exhausted._ Only moments away from succumbing to sleep. When was the last time the bluenette had closed her eyes to rest, even?

She pulled back, teetering unsteadily, and furiously wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I didn't mean to-" she began, sagging backwards against Zoisite, who caught her in his arms and cradled her against his chest. "I just know how much it hurts, and you're all by yourself." Her exhaustion was getting to her, and she was losing control of the emotions she generally kept tightly in check.

"Any luck?"

They turned towards the sharp, curt voice that belonged to Venus as she flew into headquarters, blonde hair fluttering, and orange heels clicking impatiently against the modified stone floors. "Jadeite, Mars, and Nephrite are waiting to hear from you as soon as you have the coordinates.".

He'd learned to appreciate Venus in the past couple of weeks. She was so much stronger than he'd ever given her credit for. The fury burning inside of her chest and the anger that clenched her heart closely mirrored his own emotions, but there was a sizable difference. He was barely hanging on, drowning in helpless despair, while Venus had taken complete control of the situation. The reasons she'd been appointed the leader of the Senshi became imminently clear in the wake of her Princess' capture.

Gone was the vapid, fashion-loving diva that gossiped and chattered endlessly about trivial, inconsequential things. In its place was the calculated, prepared warrior that had once coordinated her Senshi in battles. However, even Senshi leaders could not escape the effects of exhaustion.

"No," Mercury replied, the word slurred, and Mamoru noted that she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"This is ridiculous," Venus snapped, propping a curled fist on her hip. "I think we should have Nephrite and Jadeite open the doorway. If they get sucked into the darkness, then Mamoru can save them again.".

He would be lying if he said he hadn't considered it because, in his grief, he had. His friends would have done it if he asked them, too. But there were too many factors, too many things that could go wrong. He didn't want all of this to be for nothing. He couldn't lose them too.

"That's easy for you to say, Venus, since Kunzite is the one that took her," Jupiter had joined them, her green leather boots quietly thumping as she descended the spiralling staircase, "but we can't risk that chance. We don't even know if it would work."

The fire of rage swirled around Venus as her eyes narrowed, and she pursed her lips in anger. "You mean you don't want to risk Nephrite?" she hissed. "Have you forgotten about our Princess, our _friend_ , so easily?" Venus's words were unnecessarily harsh, and Mamoru felt the regret within Venus as soon as they flew from her mouth.

Jupiter gasped, blood draining from her face, fury flashing through the green hues of her eyes. "How can you even say that to me?" she bellowed. _"I love her_!"

There was a hurricane of intense emotions thundering through the air around them, grief, fury, helplessness, and exhaustion. They were all so sleep deprived, spending their nights searching, planning, _worrying,_ all while trying to keep up the pretense that they were normal during the day. It had taken an emotional toll on all of them.

"Guys, please. Stop fighting," Mercury slurred, her words truncated and riddled with fatigue. "She wouldn't want us to fight."

Her head lolled forward; chin pressed against her collarbone as her eyelids fluttered shut. Zoisite swung the blunette, who'd fallen asleep standing up, into the safety of his arms. "E, she can't do any more tonight," Zoisite pleaded, his tone soft and imploring as he tightened his arms around her prone body, cradling her against him. "I need to bring her home."

Guilt swept through Mamoru as he raked his hand over his face. "Yeah. Damn, Zoi. I'm sorry," he choked. "Take her home." Zoisite nodded, his lips pressed into a thing, misery-filled line, as he swept past them, tightening his grip on her as he carried her up the stairs.

Luna hopped up onto the stool that Ami had just vacated, almond eyes narrowed with concern, tail swishing back and forth. "You should _all_ go home. I'm going to keep an eye on the monitors to see if there are any indications that the Dark Kingdom is going to surface."

Venus scoffed, shaking her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Luna," the blonde replied, her shoulders trembling. Of all the Senshi, her devastation, without the comfort of someone that loved her, was the most poignant. Luna nodded. The cat knew that she wouldn't have been able to convince the Senshi leader otherwise.

Jupiter's gloved hand gently clasped his shoulder. Their eyes met, and hers glistened with determination. "We're going to find her." Her expression mirrored the severe tone of her voice. "I promise you."

After Jupiter departed, Venus's eyes met his; they were hard and resolute. Her arms were crossed firmly, lips pressed together into a determined line. The bitter sorrow rippling off of her was almost too much to bear on top of his own.

He sighed, exhaling slowly, feeling deflated as he shook his head to try and ward off the exhaustion tugging at his senses. Venus's hard stance relaxed, and in a rare show of empathy, her expression softened.

"Go home, Mamoru," she offered. "Call us if you feel anything."

He scowled, scoffing with a curt shake of his head as he moved towards the console. "It's not home without her, Minako."

Venus didn't say a word as she quietly moved to stand beside him, both of their gazes fixed onto the many flashing lights of the console screen. He cast a furtive sideways glance in her direction, noting the hard glint in her eyes, and the firm set of her jaw. She met his eyes and nodded. They'd made the decision. They would stay awake all night again tonight and wait for a sign, some indication that she was there.

She'd never given up on them, and they would never give up on her.

oOo

It was just after five in the morning when he finally stumbled home into his cold, empty apartment, exhausted and riddled with defeat. He hated being here without her. The whole place haunted him with visions of his bright, beautiful, Usako.

He saw her burning bacon in the kitchen, her cheeks flushed, smiling guiltily as she danced across the kitchen floor. She was there in the living room, curled up on the recliner, with mismatched bunny socks, wearing his T-shirt, her eyes expressive and filled with laughter as they scanned the pages over her favourite manga issue. He couldn't even go into the bedroom as the images of her lithe form splayed out beneath him, her eyes warm, her smile inviting, hit him the hardest.

With a sigh of frustration, he fell onto the sofa, bleary-eyed and unable to fight the clawing call of unconsciousness. It was only moments before he fell into the dark void of sleep.

The sound of his phone blaring is what woke him the next morning. He groaned, irritated, not feeling ready to face the day yet. The slivers of sunshine that managed to peek through the curtain of his balcony door practically blinded him, and he winced, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. With a loud, sluggish sigh, he forced himself to sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa, craning his neck back and forth to work out the kinks as he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes.

He quickly located the source of the offending sound, realizing that it sounded strangely muffled because it was in his jeans pocket. He was only jolted fully awake when he thought that it might be Minako. Had she found something?

He was surprised to see Motoki's name flashing on his screen, and he grimaced guiltily. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to school, and he'd ignored Motoki's previous three calls. He was definitely failing in that friendship department.

With a sigh, he answered the call and held the device up to his ear. "Hey, Motoki," he tried to infuse some carefree attitude into his tone but knew he'd failed at that, too.

"Wow, you answered," he stated, and Mamoru could sense the well-deserved irritation directed towards him.

"Yeah, listen, Motoki, I'm sorry that I haven't been the greatest friend lately," -understatement of the year- "I've kind of been going through some things," he finished lamely, cringing at his own words.

Motoki snorted, the sound audible over the line. "Do you mean the fact that you and Usagi broke up?"

Of all the things his friend could have said to him, that was not what he expected. Mamoru's brows shot up, and his heart skipped a painful beat. The statement caught him off guard and a flash of pain coursed through him at the mention of her name.

There was a moment of silence while Mamoru gathered his composure, and he cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "Why would you say that?"

Motoki didn't say anything right away, and Mamoru could feel the hesitation from the other end of the line. His stomach turned, heartbeat picking up in tempo as Mamoru bolted off of the couch, his hand trembling as his fingers tightened around his phone. "Motoki?"

Motoki sighed, considered his words before responding. "I wasn't going to say anything, I know it's not any of my business, but I thought that maybe she was the reason why you stopped showing up to your classes," he began tentatively. "But listen, she's at the arcade, and she's just- I don't know, man. She's not herself.".

The blood drained from his face, and his breathing quickened as his throat constricted. " _Is she there right now?"_

Motoki paused, and Mamoru knew the answer before he answered. "Yes, she's here. But listen, Mamoru, maybe you shouldn't-"

Without thinking, Mamoru hung up on him. He hadn't meant to cut his friend off, but he couldn't concentrate through the flurried thoughts that were tumbling around in his head.

Three things occurred to him simultaneously: she was at the arcade, she wasn't a prisoner in the Dark Kingdom anymore, and she hadn't come to see him.

He clutched his chest, a strangled groan tearing from his throat. He _knew_ what this meant. Usagi hadn't escaped the Dark Kingdom; she'd been _brainwashed_ , just like he had. He hadn't been able to save her in time. He reached out, seeking their bond, searching for her familiar silvery threads of light, but he wasn't able to find anything. Usagi had cut him out again.

He paled, swallowing around the lump of dread lodged in his throat as another realization occurred to him.

If she'd cut him off, _if she wasn't allowing him to connect with her_ , he wouldn't be able to heal her and dispel Beryl's suffocating fog. He'd need to find another way to bring her back to him.

oOo

He knew this was a bad idea. He shouldn't be here. He should have taken a step back and approached this with caution. He needed to tell the Senshi what Motoki had told him over the phone, and it was essential that they come up with some kind of plan of action, but his heart constricted, and he couldn't resist. He needed to see her.

He told himself that it was just to observe, to ensure that she was okay. Then he'd turn around and leave. He'd call one of the Senshi, and he would let them know what he'd seen. Of course, deep down, he knew that he was lying to himself. He'd never be able to walk away from her. Not in a million years. An entire empire had fallen because of his goddamn inability to walk away from her. He couldn't change it then, and there was no way that he was going to be able to change it now.

If Beryl had converted her, he knew that she wouldn't recognize him. The thought made his stomach churn as he made his way into the arcade, the bell on the door chiming noisily behind him, announcing his entrance.

He didn't even know if she was still here. Motoki had called him just over half an hour ago, so he wasn't sure what to expect as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the arcade, and his gaze impatiently scanned the interior.

Motoki caught his eye from behind the counter. The blond arcade part-timer considered him quietly for a second, then tilted his head to the side, silently directing him to Usagi with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Mamoru's breath caught in his throat, and his heart stopped at the sight of her. She was leaning casually against one of the pinball games, deep in conversation with a black-haired teenage boy who was inching towards her. She wore tight-fitting clothes; jeans that curved to her legs, cinching at her waist, a shimmery black tank top that dipped low, not leaving a whole lot to the imagination. He didn't think he'd ever seen her wear black. Usagi loved bright colours.

The odango hairstyle that she'd always worn in both lives, three if you counted the one that had been erased, was _gone_. It made his heart clench to see something that was so uniquely Usagi not be there. Instead, her hair was twisted up into a ponytail that sat atop her head in place of her two tresses, the loose golden locks from her ponytail rolling down her back in glimmering waves.

She was smiling up at the boy coyly, her eyes hooded, filled with an invitation that made Mamoru's blood boil. The boy leaned over, running a finger along her cheek, and a flash of fury tinged with pain ripped through him.

It didn't matter that he knew that Usagi was not herself right now; that she'd gone through weeks of agonizing torture fighting Beryl before she'd succumbed to the darkness. Despite everything, he was still a stupid man whose heart had ached painfully from missing her. To finally see her again, only to have her look like _that_ , allowing another boy to touch her, sparked an unwarranted jealousy and possessiveness inside of him. Had she felt this way when he'd walked into the arcade under Beryl's fog so long ago?

It was unreasonable, it was stupid, and he should have turned around and walked out of the arcade. He didn't do that, though. His heart hammered in his chest as he strode towards the pair, his movements curt and filled with anger. Usagi noticed him coming first, a delicate eyebrow arched inquisitively, mild curiosity shining from her eye as she watched him approach.

Her eyes were blue, but not Usagi blue. They were a darker, murkier blue that lacked the brightness that was so wholly her _. He hated it._

Without thinking, he curled his fingers around the boy's arms, roughly pushing him aside. The boy gasped, blustering with indignant outrage as he took a step towards him. His mouth opened, ready to protest, but he wisely stopped short when he took note of the look on Mamoru's face.

The boy frowned, retreated, and lifted his arms in surrender. "Sorry, man," he mumbled, filled with disappointment as he turned to walk away.

Mamoru turned back to face Usagi, who was regarding him with cool amusement, a cynical smile on her lips. There was dark energy rolling off of her in torrents, and it made him step back, recoiling in horror.

 _Usako_. His chest hurt, throat constricted, pain pulsing through him at the sight of what she'd become; what Beryl had turned her into. He reached deep into his core, channeling the Golden healing energy that flowed so easily through him now, projected it, and tried to envelop Usagi. It prodded the shell that she was using to protect herself, trying to find an opening, without any luck.

Her half-smirk faded into a curious frown. "How interesting," she purred as she pushed away from the game she was leaning against and came towards him. Her movements were graceful, panther-like, and definitely not his sweet, clumsy Usako. "Here I thought it was going to take me weeks to find you. I'm happy that you've decided to find me instead."

She stopped in front of him, lifting her arms to curl around his neck, carding slender fingers through his hair. Although he knew that she wasn't herself, he leaned into her touch, swallowing, involuntarily exhaling with relief. He'd missed her so much.

She chuckled, the sound low and throaty. "I remember the black hair," she whispered seductively, trailing a finger over the curve of his jaw before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. The touch wasn't tentative and gentle like Usagi would have kissed him. It was experienced and demanding and it made him want to gag.

He tore away from her, gasping. It felt like his chest was on fire with the ache thrumming there. His beautiful Usako; his ray of sunshine. She'd been corrupted, and he needed to save her.

"What's wrong, Tuxedo Kamen?" She mocked; her laughter unnatural as it spilled from her lips like tinkling bells. "Don't you think I'm beautiful? _Don't you want me?_ "

He curled his fingers into fists, wrenching his head to the side as if in pain. "Stop," he choked and stepped away from her.

She stalked towards him and slid practiced arms around his neck again. He gasped with a mixture of horror, desire, and despair when she nibbled on his earlobe and pressed her lips to his ear. "I can give you whatever you want, Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered huskily. " _If_ you give me the Silver Crystal."

Her words were like ice-cold water being dumped over his head. It completely cleared the fog from his brain, and he growled, the sound angry as it burst from his lips, as he forcefully pushed her away from him. She stumbled back but quickly recovered. Her smug look contorted into a scowl of irritation, and a hard glint crossed through her eyes.

He couldn't stand to see her like this. _It broke his heart._

He lifted his hands as if he was reaching for her. "Usagi," he whispered mournfully, and her reaction was the same as if he'd hauled back and slapped her. Her body stiffened, hissing through her teeth as her eyes widened in terror. What the hell had they _done_ to _her_?

Instinctively, he reached for her, and the terror in her expression turned into a sneer as she glared at him with disdain. "That's not my name, Tuxedo Kamen," she hissed darkly. "My name is Wicked Lady, and I _will_ get the Silver Imperium Crystal! Don't get in my way. I've been instructed not to kill you, but if you tempt me, I will end you." Then, in a flurry of golden hair, she gracefully swivelled around, her movements predatory, so unlike his Usagi, as she stalked through the room and left the arcade.

He leaned against the pinball machine, his heart in his throat, as he tried to control his accelerated breathing. How was he going to save her? He choked on the pain before taking a deep breath, his resolve strengthening.

He was going to save his princess. He was going to find a way to pull the darkness out of her, and then he was going to find Beryl and rip her heart out.

oOo

"So, let me get this straight. Motoki called you and told you Usagi was at the arcade. Instead of calling her Senshi, who, _might I add_ , are so desperately looking for her, you thought it would be a good idea to go to the arcade, alone, to confront her because you somehow knew that Beryl had brainwashed her?" Rei's words were harsh and condemning as she spat them out. The full passionate energy, bequeathed to her by Mars, swirled around the room with a vengeance. "Is that pretty much the gist of it, Mamoru?"

He cringed in the face of her anger, sitting on the sofa in his apartment, the furious Senshi glaring down at him on her own, as Rei and Jadeite had been the first to arrive.

The very first thing he'd done after leaving the arcade was call Jadeite. He knew that his strategist would be his best bet, and the most capable to theorize with him. Jadeite had always possessed the ability to pick apart the issue, calculate, and design an effective solution to most of his problems. If anyone could find a way to save Usagi from the cloying darkness that currently had its claws in her, it would have been Jadeite.

However, he'd forgotten that although Jadeite was calm, collected, and capable of putting aside his emotions to reason with logic, he would be accompanied by Mars. The priestess, while wise, had a roiling and uncontrollable temper.

Mamoru sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Listen, Rei," he began, hands lifted in supplication. "It's a little more complicated than that-"

The Senshi of Fire promptly interrupted him. " _No_ , it _isn't_ , Mamoru. The only complicated thing in this room is the secret you are so obviously hiding!" she snapped angrily. "How do you know things are going to happen _before_ they happen?"

Jadeite stepped towards her; his expression guarded. "Athena, that's enough," he warned, his tone deathly quiet as placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her.

Mamoru had witnessed Jadeite instantly calm the brewing temper of the passionate girl before, his comforting words and presence able to tame the fiery energy simmering inside of her just enough so that she could think clearly and see reason again. This time, though, it didn't work.

Rei shrugged off his hand, bristling with fury. "No, Jei! I'm done with this! I want to know what's going on. He can't keep lying to us, _to you_ , like this!"

Rei's rage was mostly in defense of Jadeite. It was clear that the black-haired Senshi thought he was treating the man that she loved unfairly. She was wrong, though. He'd done all of this for them, for his friends, and while he was extremely relieved that he'd been given a second chance to save them, he'd only managed to lose Usagi in the process.

How could he tell them what he'd done? That he'd screwed it up so badly; that he _couldn't_ save Kunzite and he'd lost their princess, whom he'd promised to protect with his life, not once, but _twice._ Failing in the most miserable ways both times. The guilt that tore through him was crippling. It was unbearable, and it made him angry.

"You have no idea, Rei," he spat furiously. "You will never know how difficult this has been; what I've had to do." His voice trembled with guilt and rage, and Mars stepped back, her eyes widened slightly, startled by his passionate response.

Jadeite frowned, stepping towards him to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. His friend's energy, curious, confused, but mostly sympathetic, prodded his senses. " _Tell us,_ Endymion," he pleaded, his matter of fact tone tinged with concern. "Let us help you."

Mamoru froze, hesitating as he raked his fingers through his hair. What did it matter anymore? Pluto hadn't sent him a wisp of anything in ages. The future she'd wanted was probably gone. He needed to salvage what he could now, and he needed his friends to do it, and he was _so_ damn tired of doing it _alone_.

He nodded, relieved that he'd finally decided to tell the truth. "You died. All of you. You, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. You _never_ recovered your memories, and you died fighting for Beryl," he began, and their expressions were the same, startled eyes and furrowed brows.

He'd surprised and confused them in equal parts, but Rei was the first to respond. "What are you talking about?" she whispered, and he felt something twinge inside of her, an uncertain glint in her eyes. The priestess had more than likely glimpsed the truth hidden the fires at the shrine, although she would have had no idea what she was looking at.

Mamoru cleared his throat before continuing. "We had another life. One where I didn't remember anything, and by the time I did, it was too late. You were all destroyed. I was the one that Beryl took, not Usagi. I did _awful_ things," he paused, swallowing around the lump lodged in his throat. "When Usagi saved me, it was too late. Beryl was going to kill her, but I stepped in front of her when she attacked. And then-" he stopped because he knew how impossible it seemed. How ridiculous it must sound to them.

There was a second of terse silence before Rei tilted her head forward, brow furrowed. "And then _what_ , Mamoru? _You just came back?_ "

Rei was understandably filled with doubt, but Jadeite cocked his head to the side. The wheels turning behind his eyes were practically visible as his eidetic memory scanned through every possibility, everything that he'd ever read, and remembered.

The General's eyes narrowed, and his eyes met Mamoru's. "Was it Sailor Pluto?" His tone was laced with anticipation though his question was tentative and unsure. He'd poured over every possibility in seconds, and his friend had determined this one to be the most viable.

Mamoru nodded, and Jadeite exhaled, the tension easing from his shoulders. Jadeite liked when things aligned, and Mamoru knew that these answers to his unasked questions had plagued him since he'd been saved from Beryl's clutches.

"Jei, you know it drives me insane when you do that," Rei snapped, still confused and frustrated. "I know that you've figured it out. Tell me."

His friend's expression softened, and he cast the Senshi a quiet, tender look that Mamoru had rarely seen on his serious friend's face. "I'm sorry, Athena," he soothed. "It would appear that Endymion was given a second chance -a do-over, so to speak- from one of your own. Sailor Pluto. I don't remember much about her, but I do remember a brief conversation we had on the Moon. I believe she is the Senshi of Time?"

Rei frowned, still piecing it together. "I know who she is,"shei replied, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "I just don't understand why she would do that. It's breaking all the rules."

Jadeite chuckled, the sound low, as he stepped towards the Senshi. "Well, I, for one, am eternally grateful to be alive," he replied softly as he raised his hand and tenderly tucked a black tendril of hair behind her ear. "To have another chance with you."

Rei's eyes widened, the information clicking, the implication finally falling into place. "Oh!" she exclaimed, inhaling sharply as she turned toward Mamoru.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected. Maybe rage at the fact that he hadn't done a better job, or perhaps blame that he hadn't interfered at times that he could have. He didn't expect the grateful tears that gathered in Rei's eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "There would have been no one else for me."

He choked a little bit, feeling lightheaded, relief washing through him because someone _finally_ knew. The relief was quick to twist into guilt, though, because he silently wished that he'd told Usagi when he'd had the chance.

Jadeite intertwined his fingers with Rei's, and she smiled at him. Outwardly, the action was small. But he could feel the love between his two friends, and it made his own heart ache for Usagi.

"I don't know if I should have told you this," he choked. "I could have changed something else just by saying it out loud."

Rei's face crumpled with guilt at his words. "Oh, Mamoru. I'm so sorry," she murmured. "We won't say anything until this is over. I promise." She met Jadeite's gaze, and the General nodded in agreement.

Mamoru exhaled with relief, nodding gratefully. "This didn't happen the first time, so I'm not sure how to save her," he began, tone filled with desperation. "She severed our bond, so I can't use my powers to bring her back. It's the crystal inside of her. She doesn't know she's doing it. I need your help. We have to figure out a way to bring her back."

Jadeite and Rei exchanged a worried look. "You said she knew who you were even though you weren't transformed?" Jadeite asked. "How is that possible? When Beryl took my memories and replaced them with a different reality, I never recognized you, Endymion."

Mamoru frowned and leaned forward, perching his elbows on his knees as he raked his palms over his face with frustration. "I don't know," he admitted. "I think she may have felt me trying to heal her. When I said her name-" he paused, exhaling angrily as he recalled the _look_ on her face. "It was like I'd gutted her, Jadeite. For a moment, I swear she was _terrified._ "

He couldn't stand it. The whole interaction that he'd had with this dark version of Usagi made his stomach churn.

Rei swallowed, the threads of pain coiling around her, as well. "What did she want, Mamoru?"

Mamoru met her gaze, "She said she wanted the crystal. She asked me for it." He omitted how she'd asked, though Rei probably had an inkling. Her expression hardened, anger etched into the contours of her stiffened shoulders, her clenched jaw, and the purple, flashing irises of her averted gaze.

Jadeite cleared his throat, "This is good news, Endymion." Rei gasped as Mamoru's eyes narrowed with confusion. "If Serenity is looking for the crystal, that means that Beryl doesn't know she's the princess," he clarified. "It means that she has no idea the crystal is locked away inside of Serenity. We're going to have to save her before they figure it out."

Mamoru started, sucking in a pained breath through gritted teeth. If they discovered who she was, the power she possessed, Beryl would tear her apart to get it. Usagi was so ensconced within the folds of the Dark Kingdom that she would _willingly_ let her do it.

His fingers curled into fists, jaw clenched, as his expression hardened with determination. It wasn't too late. He was never going to give up, despite how much he'd more than likely altered their future. Beryl would destroy her if she ever figured out who she'd managed to capture. He would not allow that to happen.

oOo

Informing the rest of the Senshi and his Generals about Usagi being brainwashed was easier with Rei and Jadeite's help. They were all currently crammed into headquarters underneath the Sailor V game as he delivered the news, and what it meant began to sink in.

An overwhelming tapestry of emotion, all mirroring his own, prodded and pulled at his senses from all corners of the room, and his head began to throb with the intensity of it.

They discussed, at length, different options to bring her back to them. It was ultimately decided that they would have to find a way to restrain her and force her to remember. The plan was weak, full of flaws, not at all ideal, but it was the only option they had at this point.

"Mamoru, you're absolutely certain that you can't get through to her?" Venus demanded for the fifth time, and he gritted his teeth and attempted to brush aside his irritation. He respected the Senshi of Venus, but she definitely still grated on his nerves at the best of times.

"Yes," he replied, his voice strained and riddled with annoyance. "The only thing I could feel around her was Beryl's darkness."

"Guys!" Mercury cried out, interrupting them. "Something's happening!"

They turned toward the Senshi, who was currently sitting in her usual position behind the screens of the console. He was not very technologically inclined. He'd always preferred the papers of a book rather than the screen of a tablet, so it was difficult to read a lot of the things that Mercury had pulled up, but there was no mistaking the dark flashes flickering like beacons on a map of the city.

Several videos began to open, flashing, and streaming on one of the elongated screens to the right. The news and viral videos recorded from people's phones started to play simultaneously, the sounds all jumbled as they overlapped each other.

There was widespread hysteria. Every single television station had been infected, sending brain-numbing demands wrapped within dark energy over the airways. The commands that were brainwashing the masses were simple: find the Silver Imperium Crystal.

It was working. He watched the videos as crowds of zombie-like people rioted, obsessed and searching for the crystal that he knew they would not find. He frowned, confused, as he watched. This was a scene that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

"Mercury, where are the waves generating from?" Jadeite demanded, and Mercury pulled up the dark flashes he'd seen before with a set of coordinates beside it.

"It looks like it's coming from the telecommunications building downtown. We need to go there and stop it before it infects too many people," she replied in a matter of fact tone, eyes wide with concern. "Do you think this is Usagi?"

Her question, though entirely reasonable, was still like a punch to the gut. Mamoru swallowed, gritting his teeth as the others exchanged dismayed looks.

Zoisite leaned over the console, frowning. "Seems a bit dramatic for Serenity," he offered as he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, this seems like something I would have done."

Mamoru's eyes widened as he realized why this was so familiar. This _was_ something Zoisite had done in their previous timeline.

Venus leaned forward, eyes narrowed on the videos that kept popping up onto the console. "What do you think we should do, Mamoru?" she asked, the question, for once, posed sincerely. "Without Usagi, you're the only one who can heal these people."

He could definitely do it. His access to the Golden threads were powerful, thrumming in preparation, but he knew it would drain him. If it were Usagi, his tender-hearted princess would have leapt through the crowd and healed them without a second thought. He wanted to do that, too, but he couldn't risk his energy reserves being drained, making him too exhausted to save Usagi and Kunzite if given the chance.

"We'll figure it out when we get there," he replied, knowing full well that if he had to choose between his friends and the zombie-like people rioting outside, the masses were going to lose.

oOo

When they arrived at the telecommunications building tucked in the downtown core, following Mercury's coordinates, it was only to discover that the area was completely deserted. This was eerie, a warning in itself, given that the rest of Tokyo was currently a loud, harrowing mass of horror. The sounds beyond this street were impossible to drown out.

Zoisite and Mercury had stayed behind this time to monitor the situation from headquarters. He was infinitely grateful that Zoisite, who could not transform like the rest of them, was not going to be fighting this time.

It was quiet as they fanned out, moving towards the building. The air was thick with dark, cloying energy that swirled around them, prodding at him, dread unfurling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what he was going to do when he had to face her. The thought of meeting Usagi in battle made the bile rise in his throat, and he winced, shying away from the idea of actually having to fight her. He could dimly recall flashes of the times she'd had to face him when he'd been firmly under Beryl's thumb, and he didn't know how she'd been able to do it.

"We need to shut down the signal. Jupiter, can you handle that?" Venus had posed it as a question, but it was a thinly-veiled order. Jupiter nodded with determination; there was no resentment within her. In another life, she'd been well acquainted, dependent even, on Venus' coordination. "The rest of us will search for Usagi."

"Are you looking for me?"

Everyone froze. The blood drained from his face at the sound of her voice. It was hers, but it was different. The tone was sweet, _sickeningly_ sweet, and the inflection was mocking. He felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck as it washed over him. The Senshi and his Generals tensed anxiously around him, their eyes, like his, scanning their surroundings in search of her.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," her disembodied voice echoed around them. "Unless, of course, you've brought me a pretty little crystal. Well, then you can stay!" She giggled, and his heart began to race as his stomach churned with dread. Everything about her voice felt wrong.

She appeared then, floating above them in a filmy bubble of dark energy. She was dressed in a tight-fitting, black satin dress that hugged her curves, low cut in the front, barely leaving anything to the imagination. Her hair was loose, the locks twisting and twirling around her small frame in a glistening curtain of golden silk.

His breath hitched, throat constricting around the ball of emotion lodged in his throat. She was beautiful, _terrifyingly beautiful_. Her eyes were hooded, seductive, with a sultry pout of red lips. This was not his Usako.

The collective gasps of the others were heartwrenching, a cacophony of distress from the Senshi around him. They were mesmerized and horrified by her as well.

"You know, I never understood why they say a diamond is a girl's best friend," she giggled again. "Clearly, crystals are much better."

They couldn't speak as they watched her float down, gliding smoothly until she reached the ground. With a sigh of irritation, she flicked her hair over her shoulder, casting them a withering look. "What is _up_ with you guys? Cat got your tongues?" she sneered, her tone sarcastic, cruel even, as she tipped her chin up haughtily. "I thought you were all supposed to be _so_ tough!"

Mars was the first to step forward, still stunned, as she reached a gloved hand towards her. "Usagi?"

Usagi's eyes that had been filled with mocking laughter widened and a flash of terror filled the dulled blue hues of her eyes. Mamoru inhaled sharply at the brief look of fear. _What had they done to her?_

The fear was immediately replaced with fury as she lifted her arm into the air, her lips curling into a sneer as she let loose a beam of piercing, dark energy that blasted from her fingertips and catapulted into Rei.

"My _name_ is _Wicked Lady_ ," she screeched angrily as Rei flew into the air, crashing onto the pavement with a sickening thud.

Jadeite roared with fury, and Mamoru felt the threads of darkness within his friend flare as he twisted towards Usagi and flailed a black ball of darkness at her.

Mamoru's heart leapt into his throat. "Jadeite! No!" he shouted, the words pleading and strangled as he reached out for her, torn between his friends and the love of his life.

It didn't matter though, as Usagi flew into the air, easily dodging the General's attack. She laughed even as Jadeite trembled with rage. With a look of disdain and a flick of her wrist, she fired a beam of darkness that sent Jadeite flying as well.

Jupiter and Venus flew into action after that, and he could only watch in horror as the Senshi prepared to attack.

"Venus!" he rasped, his tone worried and filled with fury. _They couldn't attack her_. This was _Usagi_. He didn't give a damn if she was currently corrupted by the darkness; he couldn't watch them do this to her.

Venus turned towards him, her eyes wide, helpless. She was struggling, too, unsure of what to do.

Usagi took advantage of their momentary hesitation. He watched as Venus was enveloped by a beam, crying in agony as she vaulted into the air, her form twisting and sliding across the pavement. Nephrite had pulled Jupiter away just in time to avoid the attack.

The energy of the Golden Kingdom thrummed with anticipation through his veins, the power amplified by adrenaline and rage. Since the day that Beryl has taken Usagi— the day that the barrier inside of him shattered— he knew that he was stronger than he'd ever been.

He furrowed his brow in concentration as he pulled the golden threads from within him, channeling it, releasing a burst of bright light that exploded from his core and enveloped his fallen friends. It should have been challenging to heal all three of them at once, but he found it easy as he simultaneously untangled the darkness inside of them. It took only seconds before all three of them bolted upright and vaulted to their feet.

Usagi growled furiously as she flew back into the air above them. It was a sound that he had never heard come from her. They needed to find a way to restrain her, and they needed to turn off the signal for the brainwashing waves. They weren't going to be able to do either of those things if they didn't take Usagi down.

He ignored the churning of his stomach and swallowed the horror that bubbled up in his throat at the thought of what they were going to have to do. His eyes met Venus', and he knew that she'd realized it, too. His golden energy was useless against Usagi so the horrifying task would fall upon her Senshi.

"As gentle as possible," he shouted to Venus, the half-sentence all that he could manage.

She understood, though, her eyes filled with dread and sorrow. "Senshi, we need to attack!" Venus forced the words from her mouth. Threads of disbelief and horror coursed through the others, even as they lifted their arms into the air, palms crackling ominously with the power of their respective elements.

He could only watch as Usagi's eyes widened, and her arms flew up to cover her face in self-defence as she was blasted by a mixture of Venus' light, Jupiter's lightning, and Mars' fire. The attacks were delivered with hesitancy, and not nearly as strong as what they would have typically used, but it hammered into her just the same.

When the light from the attacks cleared, Usagi lay on the ground, pitifully whimpering. He roared with fury and horror as he rushed to her, falling to his knees beside her and pulling her into his arms.

He trembled as he cradled her against his chest. "Usako," he croaked, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Her arms curled around his neck as she flattened her lithe body against him, adjusting herself so that she straddled his lap. He gasped, alarm bells ringing through his mind when her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his head and her cheek pressed firmly against his, lips hovering beside his ear, her breath fanning hotly down his neck.

Despite his trepidation and the instincts that screamed danger, he closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her waist.

"My name is Wicked Lady, Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered, words like icy tendrils licking at his senses. "And _you_ are quickly becoming a _nuisance_."

She swiftly tore away from him, leveraging her palms against his chest to vault herself back into the air. The force with which she'd used knocked the wind from his lungs, and he was still kneeling when she lifted her palm and emitted a beam of darkness from her fingertips that crashed into him, pressing him into the pavement. He gasped as the attack raked over his skin like thousands of micro blades slicing into him.

His breathing was ragged, and it took a moment for him to concentrate, the beam completely rendering him immobile under the pressure of its rays, but he pulled from deep inside of him and managed to envelop his body in a shield of golden light.

It offered him respite from the pain of the darkness, but she was bearing down on him forcefully, and the strain to keep the shield intact meant he couldn't move.

The others roared into action, each one of his friends coming at her, but their attempts were half-hearted. With one hand blasting a beam into him and the other one flicking attacks at the fighting Senshi, she was taking them down one by one.

His shield faltered a little bit, and the beam grazed his shoulder. He gritted his teeth, perspiration from the strain beading on his forehead as he forced the light back into place. _Christ_ , she was so strong.

There was a dark pop of light in the air as his final General materialized beside her. Usagi spared him a withering glance as she continued to attack. "Look who has come out to play! Welcome to the party, Kunz. Grab a seat and watch me do what you couldn't!" she laughed, even as her voice faltered slightly from the effort of keeping the darkness trailed on him, as well as attacking the others.

Kunzite's eyes scanned the scene in front of him, a mixture of confusion and irritation swirling in his eyes. It must have seemed strange, as he'd only ever seen the Senshi fight with the full power of their guardian planets. Their attempts were now weak at best when faced with the darkened Princess they loved.

"Stop playing with them, Wicked Lady, and end this," he hissed, but there was something in his voice, a catch of disgust. He was not enjoying Usagi's display.

Venus stumbled to her feet. Her eyes met Mamoru's, a hard glint shining from within them. A strangled breath caught in his throat, and he wanted to call out to her, but he couldn't manage to unclench his teeth through the strain of keeping his shield in place.

Venus knelt to the ground and flung herself into the air with all the final strength she possessed, hurtling towards Usagi.

Usagi's eyes narrowed as she pushed another beam from the palm that was not trailed on Mamoru towards the Senshi leader. The beam pierced through Venus, and the blonde Senshi painfully crashed to the pavement as it ground into her, crushing her into the cement below. Venus didn't have the luxury of an energy shield, and her screams of agony pierced through the air.

He needed to do something. He had to stop this, but he could barely move.

"Please, Usagi! Stop!" Venus gasped, the pain resonating pitifully in her pleading cry. He felt the bile rise in his throat as Usagi giggled, the sound echoing horrifyingly around them.

He couldn't let this happen. If Usagi killed her friend, her Senshi leader, she would never recover from that, and he could feel Venus fading, fast.

His head shot up in surprise as he felt another thread of energy, a familiar one, beginning to flare up with anguish. His eyes found Kunzite; whose face was contorted into a mask of confused horror as he watched Venus being pulverized by darkness. For the first time, he felt the threads that belonged to his friend, and he was so close to breaking free.

Mamoru took a deep breath and allowed the shield to disintegrate as he instead directed a burst of golden healing energy toward his General. He gasped as Usagi's beam cut into him.

It was short lived though, as Kunzite, finally himself again, blasted Usagi from the air with his own attack, breaking her connection to the beams of darkness. She cried out, the sound wrenching through Mamoru's heart, as she fell, crashing to her knees on the ground in front of them. She was hurt, badly, as she clutched a mangled arm to her chest.

"No, Usako," he gasped, heart racing, as he jumped to his feet, already fully recovered, to go to her.

Her eyes met his, and he choked, faltering beneath the emotion blazing from them. He didn't need to be connected to her to recognize the unfettered hatred pouring out of them. With a pop of black fog, she disappeared into the Dark Kingdom.

He turned to his fallen friends and Kunzite, who was holding onto a barely conscious Venus. She lifted a gloved hand to softly caress Kunzite's cheek as his expression twisted with anguish. Just like all of his friends who had regained their memories, the emotion within Kunzite was painfully raw.

"Are you in control of it again?" Venus whispered.

Kunzite nodded mutely before burying his face into her blonde hair. "Aphrodite, I'm sorry," he apologized gruffly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Mamoru swallowed, feeling broken and deflated as he held his hands out to the silver-haired General. "Give her to me, Kunzite," he demanded angrily. He wasn't angry with Kunzite. Not really. But his heart was aching with the pain of losing Usagi, of watching her disappear with mangled limbs into the darkness where she didn't belong.

Kunzite didn't say a word as he relinquished Venus to him, his movements tender as he transferred the broken Senshi into his arms. Mamoru concentrated and let the power seep through his fingers, flowing so quickly with direct contact as it enveloped Venus. He then channeled the energy into all of his fallen friends. It only took seconds to untangle the darkness and heal all of them.

Venus sucked in a panicked breath, back arching as she scrambled out of Mamoru's arms. "Jupiter!" she cried; her tone laced with alarm. "The signal!" Jupiter nodded her understanding and launched herself into the air towards the tower to disable the sound waves.

Venus determinedly swirled towards him. "Tuxedo Kamen, are you recovered enough to heal the people? Can you do it?" He nodded curtly as he felt the energy pulse through him. Yes, he could do it.

"You're much stronger than you were before, Endymion," Kunzite said softly as he stood from his kneeling position on the ground. Mamoru turned towards his General. They'd been working on the final barrier before Kunzite had gone to Beryl in their past life.

He felt a twinge of anger flicker through his friend. "Why didn't you fight her? Why didn't you take her down?" Kunzite demanded, and Mamoru knew he was referring to Usagi. "She would have killed Aphrodite. Is one Senshi's life more important than the other?"

Mamoru's breath hitched, and rage unfurled in the pit of his stomach. Venus placed a calming hand on Kunzite's arm. His friend had always been more darkness than light energy, so the guilt he felt did not consume him like it had his other generals. Mamoru could feel the anger whirring within him. Seeing Venus like that had almost been enough to take him out of Beryl's fog. Kunzite was more furious with himself for having lost control of the darkness he had previously been able to manipulate than he was at the fact that they hadn't taken Wicked Lady down. But Usagi's loss ached within Mamoru too, and Kunzite's misplaced outrage made him angry.

"She's not just Sailor Moon, Kunzite," he spat. "She's Serenity."

Kunzite frowned as the anger within him dissipated with this new piece of information.

"Tuxedo Kamen, it's getting pretty bad out there! You need to heal them!" Mars called out, staring up into the skyline. There was smoke curling into the air from a fire in the distance. The riots were getting out of hand.

He nodded with determination and forced himself to push the ache aside at the thought that he should not be the one doing this. It should have been his beautiful Moon Princess, powerful and bright, healing the masses.

oOo

Even though he was much more powerful, the golden energy amplified tenfold within him, healing all of those people had exhausted him. His entire body pulsed with the fatigue. Paired with the ache in his heart and the anger coursing through his veins, he was a veritably miserable Mamoru currently stumbling through his apartment door.

The very last thing that he wanted to be greeted with in that moment was Kunzite and the Senshi leader, who annoyed him so quickly, locked in a tender embrace.

To be fair, the couple was barely touching, his hands only gently grasping her elbows, their heads bent close to each other, whispering soft words. To an outsider, it could scarcely be labelled a public display of affection. To him, however, who was cursed with the stupid ability to feel their emotions, the intimacy of the moment radiated throughout the room.

If it had been any other moment, he would have been pleased for his friends. If Usagi was by his side, if he wasn't so damn tired, if he didn't hurt so badly, he may have smiled.

Instead, he let out a feral growl of irritation that had both the Senshi and his newly rescued General turning towards him in surprise.

"Get out," he choked out angrily. It was all he could manage. He didn't want to explain why he was acting irrational. He just wanted them to leave. The sight of their happiness too much to bear.

Kunzite tilted his head as he gazed at his friend coolly. He knew Kunzite could sense the furious dark emotions roiling within him, so he knew the General understood what he was feeling. However, the bubbly Senshi of Love, which he currently deemed clueless, gasped as her eyes widened in sympathy that he did _not_ want. He would have preferred her righteous indignation.

"Mamoru, wait," she started, but he lifted a hand to interrupt her.

"Minako, I'm not in the mood right now. What are you guys even doing here? _Go away_ ," he growled, the words pained. "Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow."

Minako flew towards him, grasping his arm, staring up at him with bright, hopeful eyes and a smile on her face. It finally registered that the suffocating despair that he had become used to feeling weighing her down these past weeks was gone entirely, and it was not just because Kunzite had awakened. She was hopeful.

"It can't wait until tomorrow, Mamoru. We've figured out a way to save her; to bring Usagi back!" she cried, tears of happiness gathering in her eyes.

He froze, his heart skipping a beat as her words fully registered. He shook his head, disbelieving, too afraid to let the hope unfurl into the pit of defeat in his stomach. "How?" he choked out, unable to suppress the emotion in his voice.

"I can do it," Kunzite said with steadfast determination as he strode towards them. Mamoru frowned. He didn't understand. "Aphrodite said that the reason you haven't been able to heal her like you have the rest of us is that the Silver Crystal within her is preventing your connection." He nodded at Kunzite's accurate statement. "But, clearly, the crystal isn't preventing the darkness."

Mamoru gritted his teeth in frustration. He was tired of vague statements and riddles. "What's your point, Kunzite?"

Kunzites ice-blue gaze was steady, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. "I can manipulate the darkness, Endymion."

Mamoru inhaled sharply as he understood what Kunzite meant. Unbidden hope blossomed in the cavity of his chest, and he collapsed onto the couch, his head in his hands. It felt like he was taking his first full breath for the first time in weeks.

They had a plan now. They were going to save her.


	14. Chapter 13: Serenity awakens

**A/N:** TO my older readers. I AM SO SORRY. This chapter was not at all what It should have been the first time. This version is better. I freaking promise you. * **OMG, I like the original way better!*** Whoa, sorry, Karen bad reviewer! You can go to A03. Original is still there. _Gosh_.

So, Guess who stayed up ALL Night writing this with me? Coffee. And also, **Ninjette Twitch.** Thank you. Heart eyes. Heart Emoji. Accidental angry face.

 _ **Edited January, 2020**_

 **Original Author's note:**

I think we've already established that- what the hell? WHAT IS THIS?

AN AUTHORS NOTE? (Please note the bolded part in the italics where I **do** thank you! Ignore the subsequent part where I beg for reviews)

" _ **A/N:**_ _Okay guys! Here is the next chapter. Just to let you know, we are getting very close to the end now. There will probably be one last chapter and an epilogue. I am considering a sequel or some spin offs in this world. Let me know if you would be interested in something like that!_

 _ **I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews.**_ _It makes me super happy when I get one! Motivates me to write!_

 _This was a tough chapter for me. Thanks to my Super awesome Beta Sailor Saiyan007. I would have probably given up a while ago without your help!_

 _SO just a sidenote - we are seriously going to start deviating from the original Sailor Moon storyline. Why? because I can._

 _Let me know what you think! Please leave me a review!"_

Well hell hath frozen over. (Is hath a word? IS it?)

 **Chapter 13**

 **Serenity awakens**

 _She was furious, her entire body trembling with anger, disgusted by her devastating failure. She'd had them! She'd been so close to crushing them beneath the sharp beams of the glorious dark powers that coursed through her. Heat crept up her neck, sweeping across her face, burning hotly with rage._

 _She couldn't control the hatred that tore through her body. The darkness had full reign; it was serpentined around her core and flowing freely through her veins. There was pain there, too, from the mangled pieces of her arm currently clutched to her chest. Kunzite, the damn traitor! Queen Beryl was going to be livid. Fear momentarily rippled through her at the thought of the Queen. She was not going to take this failure well._

 _The plane of the Dark Kingdom enveloped her, its thick, cloying fog comforting as it numbed her body. Her black leather heels echoed loudly as they clicked methodically along the stone floors. She swallowed down her terror at the inevitable consequences of allowing another one of the kings— the last king— to be swept away by the black-haired man who made her blood boil with hatred._

 _Usako._

 _The name sent a thrill of something she didn't recognize through her. What game was he playing?_

" _Wicked Lady…"_

 _Something hissed her name, the sound slithering through the darkness. She froze, involuntarily shuddering, because the disembodied voice felt like squirming insects crawling over her skin, burrowing into her ears. She gracefully swiveled around, narrowed eyes frantically seeking the source of the sound._

 _There was a twinge of something from within her core, a tendril coiled in the cavity of her chest, a small, silvery wisp that momentarily pierced through the numbing fog of the darkness controlling her. Wicked Lady angrily stamped it back down, furiously brushing the feeling aside._

" _Come find me," the cold voice hissed, beckoning her to it._

 _Her legs moved on their own accord as she followed the pull through the hazy daze of its summons. She was dimly aware that she'd moved through several black-mirrored, glass-like walls, moving from one dark plane to the next, until she reached somewhere really cold. It was so cold that her breathing quickened, truncating into short, painful gasps, and her breath became visible as it curled from her lips that were slightly blue-tinged. She did not shiver or tremble in the arctic wind. The darkness trapped inside of her ribcage, curled around her mind, and pulsing through her core always kept her cold. She'd become accustomed to it._

 _She reached a stone archway that led into a darkened chamber. Just before she crossed the threshold, another flare of warning glimmered from the cavity of her chest, that annoying silvery wisp of something that appeared at the strangest times. She hesitated in the doorway, her brow furrowed as she peered into the darkness._

" _Come in, my Wicked Lady," the voice whistled with the cold wind, and it was no longer just a sound echoing through her mind and crawling over her skin. It was coming from a pulsating, dark figure from inside the chamber._

' _Evil. Run.'_

 _Wicked Lady started as another intrusive thought from the silvery wisp evaded her carefully crafted shields. She snarled, gritting her teeth in frustration as she stamped it down again. Was she infected with some kind of poison? Tuxedo Kamen's disgusting golden light, perhaps? She'd felt it prodding her barrier, and she'd been certain that she'd kept it at bay, but maybe some had managed to creep in without her knowledge. Was the silvery wisp the same thing that had been used to brainwash Queen Beryl's traitorous Kings?_

" _Enter, Wicked Lady."_

 _The voice was impatient, curt, slicing through the air like a blade through buttery flesh. She inhaled sharply, ignored all of her misgivings, and strode into the chamber with the confidence that came from being a warrior of darkness. The cold began to pierce through the numbness, and it only bothered her a little as she halted before the undulating figure that flared, flickered, and towered above her._

 _Wicked Lady swallowed, overwhelmed by its presence, and immediately sank to her knees. There was a slight tremble in her hands as she bowed her head, golden locks of hair tumbling over her shoulders with the movement. She knew exactly who this was. This was the real ruler of the Dark Kingdom, the entity whom Queen Beryl served. Their master, Queen Metalia._

" _Master," she purred, her disposition subservient just as the vines from the coffin had taught her, "how can I serve you?"_

 _The Queen of the Dark Kingdom cackled, and Wicked Lady cringed, in awe and terrified by her awesome power. The same power that Queen Metalia had so graciously granted her access to._

" _What a prize you are," Metalia whispered icily, and Wicked Lady's heart began to race, hammering so hard she thought it might explode from her chest. "I sense something strong inside of you, much stronger than the vessel I had originally intended."_

" _Master," she began, her lips quivering with fear. "Queen Beryl—"_

 _Metalia hissed, furious, promptly interrupting her. "Beryl is no longer worthy. She's distracted from our goal. I will keep her to dispose of the obstacles that would threaten my reign, and then I will be rid of her," it promised, sending a trickle of pure terror rolling down her spine. "But you, my Wicked Lady. You will be a magnificent vessel for me, your Queen. Do as I command and become my vessel."_

 _There was no room for argument. Not that she would have— Wicked Lady would gladly become her vessel. "Of course, my Queen," she responded, closing her eyes, a mixture of anticipation and fear meshing together in the pit of her stomach._

 _Her breathing was ragged, uneven as she silently waited for Metalia to possess her. She would be a useful vessel, strong, a powerful beacon of the darkness that had saved her life. At least, that was what she chanted to herself over and over again in her head. Wicked Lady swallowed, not understanding why she was suddenly feeling terribly uneasy._

 _She didn't have to wait for much longer, and she gasped in pain, eyes flying open as the darkness pierced through her. It was agonizing, and it brought back the memory of a different kind of agony that made her blood run cold._

 _Wicked Lady shuddered, recoiling from the memories of that other time, inhaling deeply, as she willed her body to accept the brutal pressure forcing itself on her. She was fading into a strange haze, like her soul— if she still possessed one— was no longer going to belong to her._

 _She was suddenly terrified at the prospect as a piece of Metalia's darkness embedded itself into her energy. The process was almost complete, the tendril-like claws raking across her core, when it brushed across the silvery wisp buried inside of her. The silver light suddenly roared to life, breaking through Beryl's prison to protect her._

 _She cried out in unison with Metalia, who was forced to abort the possession process with only a small portion of herself implanted within Wicked Lady's essence._

" _What is this?! Why do you deny me access?" Metalia roared, livid, her form pulsing purple and red as Wicked Lady clambered back, tripping across the threshold of the chamber, falling backward onto the cold stone floor._

 _What was happening to her? Her heartbeat was erratic, ears ringing, thundering from the battle that had suddenly begun to wage inside of her. Her breathing was uneven, constricted, as she panted, clawing at the hard granite stones beneath her._

 _She tried to grasp at something, anything to cool the strange, burning agony that was clawing its way through the mind-numbing effects of the fog and the darkness that had, up until this point, provided her comfort._

" _Wicked Lady!" Metalia hissed. The sound resonated from inside of her as well as from within the chamber that she'd just vacated._

' _Run!'_

 _The silvery wisp demanded it, and this time the agony prevented her from pushing the internal warning aside. She stood, grasping blindly for the walls behind hot tears of torment, and stumbled through the hall. Metalia's furious rage bellowed behind her and bubbled up from her core as the silvery wisp guided her through the walls of conjured glass. She stumbled breathlessly out of the Dark Kingdom into a deserted clearing that she didn't recognize._

 _She collapsed onto her back on the grass, gasping and moaning in anguish, clawing at the dirt beneath her. She tried to focus on the pain that seared up her mangled arm to distract her from the struggle blazing inside of her._

 _The piece Metalia had managed to implant inside of her was battling something else. The stupid, silvery wisp that took the comforting numbness away and brought her only pain —hot, searing, blazing pain._

 _She gasped, moaned, and panted as she tried to claw at her chest and face to stop it. Her nails raked across her flesh, slicing grooves into her skin, as she screamed in agony._

 _The forces battling furiously inside of her pulled and prodded until the blue sky above her blurred before disappearing entirely, then everything went black._

 _The pain was blissfully absent now as her eyes opened and adjusted to the light. The thrum of agony from her mangled arm was curiously missing as well as she blinked, breathing deeply, and scanned her surroundings. She was still a bit disoriented, so it took a moment for the outlines of the room to come into focus._

 _This place was nothing like the Dark Kingdom, and she took a tentative step forward into a small, circular room. She couldn't recall any images of luxury in her darkness-addled mind, but, if she had to guess what it looked like, this would be it._

 _Ivory-crafted pillars swept up towards cathedral ceilings that arched and towered above glistening, reflective floors. Despite its small size, the chamber was warm, bright, and open. This could probably be attributed to its marble accented walls that were lined with floor to ceiling stained-glass windows. The sunlight pierced through the glass tapestry of colors, slivers of light bouncing off of a tall crystal tower that was centered in the middle of the room. It sparkled brilliantly, sending lights dancing across the walls, floors, and the tattered black dress she wore that was such a stark contrast to the brightness of this room._

 _She was so in awe with the refined elegance of the room that it took a moment before she realized that she wasn't alone. In front of the crystal tower, back towards her, stood a woman. She wore a glittering gown of white silk that cinched at her waist, curved around her hips and pooled across the floor. Long, silver ribbons of hair, in a vaguely familiar hairstyle, rippled down her back, the tips of her tresses brushing along the silk of her gown. There was something that she recognized in the set of her stance, the curve of her shoulders, and the slight tilt of her head._

 _Wicked Lady held her breath, mesmerized, as she took another step into the room. The sound of her heels clicking across the floor felt out of place, wrong, in the serene quiet of this space that she suddenly knew was a place of worship._

 _When the woman turned towards her, she gasped, her heart skipping a beat. She was familiar, so_ familiar _, and it was frustrating not to be able to figure it out. Her mind and memories were fragmented into horrifying pieces that didn't make sense anymore. The woman's lavender-tinged eyes were soft, filled with tenderness and emotion she didn't recognize. On the unblemished, porcelain complexion of her forehead, there was a symbol. It was a crescent moon, and, though she didn't know why, the sight of it made her heart ache._

" _My darling daughter," the specter began, the honeyed chords of her voice warm and comforting as they washed over her. "Do you know where you are?"_

 _She didn't know what to say or what to do. She stood frozen in place, her mind racing. This didn't make sense. Her mother was the purple, pulsing energy of the Dark Kingdom. This was all she knew. Who was this person that was now calling her 'daughter'?_

 _As if the woman had read her thoughts, her eyes darkened with sorrow. "This was not what I had envisioned for you when I sent you back," she whispered brokenly, lips pressed into a guilt-filled line as she turned back toward the glistening crystal tower. "This is the Chamber of Prayer in the Moon Kingdom, Serenity. I know that you don't remember this right now, but you'll need to remember this later. In times of great need, offer a prayer to this tower, and it will help you."_

 _Wicked Lady shook her head, overwhelmed, confused, feeling lost and broken, as she tried to understand the woman's words. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, spilling over and rolling listlessly down pale cheeks. She didn't know much of anything anymore, but it was clear now that everything she did know was a lie._

 _It was a hard pill to swallow, and she was at a loss for words. The grief that was elicited by her inability to remember who she was and what was real was practically unbearable._

 _The woman must have recognized her struggle for what it was, because her unearthly, purple-tinged eyes filled with tears, too. "Serenity, had I known that this was your path, I may have done things differently. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. Now you will need to fight for your happiness once again."_

 _She trembled, swallowing around the lump in her throat. "Who am I?" she choked, her voice raspy and filled with doubt. Was she Wicked Lady, still? Or was she the Serenity this woman claimed that she was? Another name flashed through her mind. Was she Usa… The muscles in her abdomen clenched, stomach churning at the unfinished thought._ That _name filled her with terror._

 _The woman's expression crumpled, horrified by her question, and she held out her arms, reaching for her. She only hesitated for a moment before she fell into them gratefully, wrapping her arms around her waist, choking on her unbearable sadness._

" _My darling, you know who you are. I know that you do," her mother whispered comfortingly as she stroked the golden locks of loose hair on her head. "Right now, we are inside of you, within the Silver Crystal that is your birthright."_

 _Her brow creased into a frown. Was that what the warm silvery tendril had been this whole time? Was that what had fought so hard against Queen Metalia?_

" _I'm going to have to send you back out there, Serenity. Into the darkness. It's going to be agonizing," the woman's voice was filled with pain and regret as her arms tightened around her. "I wish that I did not need to ask this of you, but your fate and the fate of this planet depends on your strength now. When you go back, you must not let the darkness consume you or the brightness within you. You will need to find a way to fight and destroy it."_

 _Her breath hitched, and anxiety bubbled up in her throat at the woman's words. What was she fighting? Why was there going to be pain? Why couldn't she stay here?_

" _Remember, my darling, the crystal will grant you your deepest desires," she breathed softly as the room flickered, wavering around them. "Go now. Be strong. Keep the darkness at bay, and remember that you will always carry me in your heart."_

 _The woman released her, gently extracting her from her embrace. She cried out, panicked, filled with dread, as everything she'd learned and all of the things she didn't know began to overwhelm her senses._

 _The mangled bones and flesh in her arm were starting to hurt again, and Wicked Lady or Serenity, or whoever she was, anxiously pulled at tendrils of her hair. "I don't know what to do!" she rasped, knees buckling under the pressure. "Please, how do I remember who I am?"_

 _Her flickering mother, whose soft face was slowly fading away from her, pressed a sweet, warm kiss on her forehead. "Find your prince, my love."_

 _She stood within the Chamber of Prayer for only a moment longer before the vision completely faded, a shrill, consistent ringing blared in her ears, and she was sent hurtling back into consciousness. She gasped, sucking the crisp air into her lungs as her eyes flew open to fix onto the blue sky above her._

 _It was beautiful, cloudless, maybe the sight of it might have offered her a sense of peace under different circumstances. Right now, though, the pain that was absent inside the Crystal chamber barreled into her like a speeding truck. It crushed her soul, compressed her organs, and spindled through her veins like molten lava. She screamed in agony, her back arching as the searing pain blasted through her body. The darkness of Metalia thrummed through her core, clawing at the silver ball inside of her, at her mind that was only just holding it at bay._

 _It hurt so badly. It felt like every molecule that made up her body was on fire. It blazed and bubbled out of her like oozing blisters, flames licking greedily at her insides that was surely burnt into a blackened crisp._

 _ **Give in**_ _._

 _The command belonged to Metalia. The master of the Dark Kingdom was trying to entice her with promises of the cold, mind-numbing fog that she'd only just escaped. It would be so easy to give in. To become Wicked Lady once again and feel nothing. But, she knew that she couldn't. Despite her pain and despite the fact that she couldn't remember why she had to be strong, she knew that there was something important that she needed to protect._

 _There was a jumbled mess of memories bouncing around her aching, bruised brain. Her mind was fragmented into pieces. There was Tuxedo Kamen, and he had a starring role at the forefront of all of her memories, but she didn't know if she was supposed to hate him. Sometimes, he was there with red eyes, demanding her name, breaking her over and over again. Then, he was there with soft eyes, kissing her lips amidst the lights of a carnival, swirling her across the floor in a marbled ballroom in an embassy._

 _Which one was true? Who was Tuxedo Kamen? What was inside the silver light within her that she needed to protect from Metalia?_

 _She didn't know anything anymore, but she knew she couldn't go back to the darkness. She sobbed brokenly, limbs quivering with pain as she forced her body onto her knees, focusing everything that she could into pulling from the threads of strength from within the silver ball lodged inside of her._

 _She nearly wept with relief when she managed it, and the silver tendrils that she mentally held on to dulled the agonizing ache just enough that she was able to force herself onto her feet to try and gain her bearings. A sharp pain coursed up her broken arm, and she whimpered, held the mangled limb to her chest, and began to move slowly, using all of her focus into putting one foot in front of the other._

 _ **Give up, Wicked Lady. Let me in.**_

 _She stumbled at the intrusion of Metalia's order, but she forced herself to keep moving, ignoring her, and the numbness she knew would tempt her with the promise of taking this pain away._

" _Find your prince, my love."_

 _Her mother's softer whisper echoed inside of her, too. Yes, that was what she needed to do. She fell to her knees again as Metalia sent a particularly painful slice of darkness through her. It was so overwhelming, so agonizing, that her head dropped into her hands, and she wept, desperate and broken, reaching out with all of her might._

 _Where are you, my Prince?_

oOo

Mamoru raked a frustrated hand through his hair. He was surprised he had any hair left with the number of times he'd done that in the past hour. He was still adjusting to the fact that, by some miracle, he'd managed to save all of his Generals. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd convened with all four of them thousands of years ago, so it was hard to ignore the nostalgia bubbling up inside of his chest as he watched them now. The energy in the room was electric and swirling with anticipation and power-driven concepts as they stood in Nephrite's condo, debating all the aspects of their current plan of action.

With Kunzite, the others believed they had enough dark power between the three of them to open a door into the Dark Kingdom. Together, they would go in and find Usagi. Kunzite would pull the darkness within her aside just enough so that Mamoru could use the power of the Golden Kingdom and heal her. It was, in theory, an excellent plan, but it was not without its risks, which was why the others had been adamant that they did not want to involve the Senshi, unwilling to risk any danger to the women they loved.

Jadeite leaned forward, his gaze steady as it fixed onto the silver-haired General. "Kunzite, are you certain that you'll be able to do this? If we get there and you fail, we'll have to fight Serenity in her territory."

It didn't matter that Mamoru knew that Jadeite meant well, that he was just trying to explore all possibilities. It still sent a flash of irritation coursing through him.

"It's not her territory," he snapped, his voice cracked and pain-filled, even to his own ears. He couldn't erase the horrible images of her from the night before from his mind.

Jadeite tilted his head with an apologetic smile and sympathetic eyes. "Of course, I know that it's not technically her territory, Endymion," he backpedaled carefully, his tone tentative like he was reasoning with a caged animal.

Which is precisely how he felt. Like a caged animal, restless and ready to rip through the hypothetical bars to save his broken princess.

Kunzite nodded, arms crossed, jaw clenched with determination. "I can do it, Jadeite," he replied with a harsh fervor layered with deep-seated anger Mamoru felt threading through his friend. The General was still coming to terms with his anger at his perceived failure in falling to Beryl so long ago.

Nephrite slammed his fist onto the cherrywood tabletop with a resounding, impatient thud. "Well, then let's do this," he growled, the need to fight always simmering just beneath the surface for Neph, who was even more vulnerable to his anger without Makoto by his side. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we save the Princess, and the sooner we can come up with a plan to crush Beryl for good."

The others grunted in agreement. They were more than ready to dispatch the witch that was hell-bent on ruining their lives once again.

Jadeite sighed, carding his fingers through his hair as he turned to face Zoisite. "Zoi, maybe you should stay here."

Zoisite's expression hardened, and his eyes flashed with indignant determination. "No way!" he snapped, outraged. "I might not be able to use the darkness like you can, but I know I can be useful. I can do this, and I'm coming with you."

He regarded his friends carefully as they continued to debate Zoisite, and if he should accompany them into the Dark Kingdom or not and his throat constricted with emotion. He'd lost them twice, although the second time he hadn't remembered their connection. He didn't want to mess this up. He didn't want to lose any of his loyal friends to Beryl or death again, but he needed Usagi like he needed to breathe. He couldn't stand to leave her in that place for a moment longer, and he needed his friends to help him rescue her.

He was only half-listening, a frown creasing his brow when he felt a twinge of pain flutter in his chest. It was odd, out of place, and he opened his mouth to say something to the others, but the words died on his lips, and he gasped as it unfurled into a burst of searing, agonizing, pain.

He cried out, wrenching his body from his seat, clutching and clawing at his chest as he sank to his knees on the hardwood floor. He'd never felt pain as raw and intense as this before. It was only when it registered where the pain was originating from that fury tore through him, too. His vision blurred with rage. It was _Usagi._ His bond with Usagi was restored, and it felt like she'd been set on fire.

Zoisite, who stood closest to him, fell to the floor, alarmed, clutching at his shoulders. "E! What the hell? Are you okay?"

He couldn't manage a response, and his gaze was heated as he lifted his head. His Generals were all staring at him with varying looks of concern. Only Kunzite's expression was strained, lips pressed into a grim line, blue eyes hardened because he could feel the echoes of agony within him.

The silver-haired General flew to his side, swiftly kneeling in front of him. "It's the princess," he growled, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Endymion, lessen the connection so that you can concentrate on the threads," he directed, and Mamoru grit his teeth as his eyes watered from the pressure. "We'll find her."

Mamoru nodded, breathing labored, sweat pooling at the base of his neck and beading on his forehead as he forced himself to diminish the connection between them. He trembled with rage, drawing in a shuddering breath, and closed his eyes to concentrate. It was difficult not to think about what was being done to her. His hands clenched into fists as he searched through the webs of energy for the one that was currently screaming out for him.

His transformation into Tuxedo Kamen was automatic. The moment he felt the weight of his silk cape falling into place and the domino mask firmly fixed onto his face, he leapt to his feet. He didn't care if the others were following. The muscles in his legs pulled tautly, tensed, and coiled as he expertly grasped the railing on his balcony and vaulted into the air.

He was breathless, blinded with rage, as he ran, skillfully leaping from one rooftop to the next, barreling over obstacles with ease. He had no idea where he was going, and he didn't think to take note of his surroundings. He simply followed her, the connection tugging him in the right direction. The agony was getting harder to push aside the closer he got. When his feet hit the dirt in a small grassy clearing on the outskirts of an industrialized area, he wasn't sure what he was expecting to find.

The last time he'd looked into Usagi's eyes, she'd been firmly under Beryl's control. She'd been injured, but the cloudy haze of hatred that wasn't hers had been wholly intact in the pools of blue eyes that used to be filled with warmth.

He didn't know what had happened to her in the time that she'd vanished into the Dark Kingdom and now. So when he found her, screaming and writhing on the grass in the clearing, the bile rose in his throat, and his blood that had been boiling with rage froze in terror for the woman he loved.

He was on his knees, by her side, in the blink of an eye. She didn't even know he was there, her cries hoarse, filled with agony, as she clawed at her face and chest. She must have been doing it for a while because the soft, previously unmarred skin on her cheeks and neck were sliced open, gouged, bloodied by her own hands. The arm that Kunzite had damaged was still mangled, broken in several places, a meshed mess of tattered muscle and skin.

His hands trembled, rage burning a hole in the pit of his stomach as he pried his arm underneath her waist, grasping at the tattered fabric of her black dress, and pulled her into his lap. At first, she continued to claw at herself, her cries pitifully hoarse as she twisted and turned in his embrace, but when he cradled the side of her torn face, the glassy look in her eyes disappeared for only a moment, and she began to claw at him, instead.

She hissed, screamed, clawed, and writhed without thought of the damage she was doing to her body. His vision blurred with tears as he tightened his hold, gripping her firmly around her torso, caging her arms at her sides, and pressing her flush against his chest.

Her energy assaulted his senses with a brutal vengeance. It was a massacred mess of agony. Her signature swirling, silvery strength was masked, weak, something dark and menacing serpentined around it, trying to suffocate her essence. He'd never felt anything like this before. Not even when she'd been blasting beams at them, cackling with an angry glint in her eyes, had he sensed _anything_ remotely like this.

His shoulders shook with helpless fury, because, how could he have let this happen? _What the hell had been done to her?_

She was still struggling, fighting him, and a pained sob ripped from his lips as he held her more tightly, burying his head into the crook of her neck and the tangled, blood-tinged, tendrils of her hair. "Usako," he rasped "Love, please. _It's me_."

While her movements calmed slightly, he knew it was because she was more exhausted than anything. The whimpered cries of torment that spilled from her lips broke his heart, her body hot, and raging with fever. "Where are you?" she choked, her voice ragged, hoarse, barely audible. "Please, it hurts."

She wasn't making sense, more than likely delusional with fever and pain. Mamoru gritted his teeth, gripping her closer, and focused on channeling Golden energy from the wisps of light around him, then manipulated it to press into her chest. He growled, the sound feral and frustrated when he met resistance from within her. This was something he'd never encountered before. The dark threads coiled around her energy felt like steel bands woven so tightly into her core that his muscles began to quiver, exhaustion creeping in much earlier than usual with the effort it took to bypass them.

She wasn't blocking him out anymore. In fact, if anything, her silvery energy was desperately reaching out for him, but the thing twisted inside of her was trying to stop her.

The air beside him shifted as his Generals arrived, and he heard their synchronized gasps of anger, their tapestry of energy prodding more dully at his senses. He didn't bother to look up, his eyes still clenched shut in concentration, perspiration pooling at the base of his neck as he bore down and tried to heal her. No matter what he did, he just couldn't untangle the iron-clad web inside of her.

"Kunzite," he choked, loosening his grip only slightly, opening his eyes and lifting his head from her shuddering body to meet the steely gaze of his silver-haired General. "Can you manipulate this? Can you pull the darkness out?"

Wordlessly, Kunzite knelt beside them, and Mamoru reluctantly relinquished her, still holding her arms in place to keep her from lashing out, as Kunzite cradled her thrashing head in his firm grip. He felt the darkness within Kunzite creep out slowly, the threads undulating, joining the maelstrom inside of her as it prodded and probed the weave of energy. It felt like hours before Kunzite pulled away from her.

The General exhaled, frustrated, filled with resignation with a hard glint in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't do it. That isn't darkness inside of her, Endymion."

Mamoru started, confused, as his eyes narrowed on the General. What did that mean? Why couldn't he do this? He only realized that he'd said the questions out loud when Kunzite answered them.

"It's not darkness. It's evil."

He froze, breath hitched, blood draining from his face at Kunzite's whispered statement. _Evil_? He'd been faced with evil before. He'd recoiled from its slithering, cloying reaches. The mere thought that something like _that_ was currently twisted up in the bright, loving, inherently pure warrior of justice in his arms filled him with the rage he needed to push his powers further. It seared through him for a moment, flaring powerfully, before it pressed past the thing inside of her and connected with her light.

He couldn't pull out any of the twisted pieces of evil inside of her, it remained immovable, but he _was_ able to wrench past it, to lace his energy with hers, giving her the strength she needed to keep the clawing thing at bay. It was easier now that he knew how to get around it, to untangle the physical damage to her body and heal her. The flesh wounds on her face and chest puckered and meshed back together, leaving smooth, unmarred skin in its wake as the bones in her arm snapped and popped back into place as it mended.

She whimpered with relief, her exhausted body going slack as she finally stopped struggling."Thank you," she croaked, her voice painfully hoarse. "It's a little easier now to keep her away."

He adjusted her in his arms, cradled her against him, stroking her hair as he tucked her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Keep who away, Usako?" he probed, voice trembling with barely suppressed rage. "Beryl?"

She winced, tensing in his embrace, her arms clutching at her abdomen as he felt the thing flare inside of her again. "No, not Beryl," she gasped, and he pressed more healing energy into her, gritting his teeth as he felt the thing recoil inside of her again. "It wants to use me. To take it from me. But I have to protect it. I can't let her have it." Her words were frenzied, and her body began to rage with fever again.

He swallowed, fighting back the tears when she curled her fingers into the black lapels of his tuxedo, her eyes filled with panic as she pulled back and tugged his face closer. " _I don't know who I am_ ," she moaned. "Can you tell me who I am?"

Before he could respond, her eyes fluttered shut, her head lolled back, and her grip loosened as she gave in to her exhaustion. His healing ministrations had pushed the evil aside enough that it had afforded her respite from her internal struggle, granting her the ability to fall into a fitful sleep.

Kunzite placed a hand on his shoulder, and Mamoru lifted his bleary-eyed gaze to meet the General's hardened stare. "We need to get her somewhere safe, Endymion."

 _Yes_ , he needed to bring her home and find a way to fix this, to heal her, to make her remember, to somehow soothe the torment burning up inside of her. _Then_ , he was going to end this. For the first time in his life, he was going to enjoy fighting. He was going to _crush_ Beryl, and he was going to rip the Dark Kingdom into fucking shreds.

oOo

He refused to let her go, protectively cradling her tiny, emotionally battered form in his arms. She trembled, curled up in his lap, her expression strained as she tossed restlessly in her sleep. They were seated on the sofa in his apartment, surrounded by his Generals and her Senshi. He ignored the hushed, panic-tinged conversations, and the buzz of their intermingling energies as he focused solely on Usagi. The moonlight filtered in through his balcony doors, softly illuminating her pale face.

He kept his palm pressed onto the small of her back; the physical contact made it easier for him to fight the internal battle against evil for her so that she could continue to sleep. Every time he felt it flare and try to claw its way into her core, he poured his golden energy inside of her to keep it firmly at bay. It was exhausting and painful, even secondhand, and he couldn't imagine the agony she must have felt trying to do it by herself.

Venus fell to her knees in front of them, her expression tortured as she swept a coiled ringlet of hair from Usagi's forehead. "So, did Beryl just let her go, then?" Venus whispered, the question was directed at no one in particular as her sorrow-filled gaze fixed firmly on her Princess. "Did she fight her off?"

Jadeite sighed, his expression uneasy as he reached for Rei and pulled the Priestess into his arms. "We don't know, exactly," he replied, averting his gaze from the Princess, deeply disturbed by her current condition. "She reached out to Endymion, and we found her like this," he paused for a moment, considering his words. "I don't think it was Beryl that did this to her."

The Generals exchanged infuriatingly knowing looks. "Spit it out," Mamoru snapped, startling Usagi, who moaned painfully, her eyes fluttering for a moment before closing again. He readjusted her in his arms, and she settled back into a fitful sleep.

Kunzite was the first one to answer. "It's Queen Metalia." His tone was hard, deathly quiet, and filled with hatred. "She's Beryl's master, and I suspect the only reason she has a connection to the powers of the Dark Kingdom in the first place. We only ever reported to Beryl directly, so I only felt her evil once when I was under her control. I'm certain that's what's inside of the Princess right now."

Metalia flared inside of Usagi at the mention of her name, and Mamoru gritted his teeth, suppressing a growl as he angrily flooded her with light to push the monster aside again. He'd always known that there was a higher, more menacing power than Beryl. Jadeite had told him as much when he'd first recovered his memories. It didn't sit well to know that whatever was behind all of this, was currently torturing his reason for breathing.

Rei inhaled sharply, devastation palpable as she pulled away from Jadeite. "What do we do?" she whispered, her tone desperate and angry. "How the hell do we get this _thing_ out of her?"

The silence in the room thickened, and Ami, utilizing Mercury's vizor to scan Usagi, made a small, distressed sound. "I can't believe that she's controlling this right now," she whispered, her soft, lilting tone filled with sympathy as it cut through the silence. "Her strength is incredible." The vizor flickered and swept back, disappearing from her face, and Ami met Mamoru's gaze, her expression soft, eyes glistening with tears. "Don't break your connection, Mamoru. Her signature _with_ your help is riddled with pain. I can't even imagine what she feels without it."

The tenor of Ami's voice broke, and Zoisite interlaced his fingers with the blunette, silently offering the Senshi of Intelligence comfort as he trained his gaze onto Usagi, as well. The carefree General was, for once, completely at a loss for words.

For a moment, Mamoru felt breathless, despair unfurling in his chest. His helplessness mirrored on the faces of everyone in the room. It was Luna who cut through the oppressive tension, darting forward as she hopped onto the coffee table.

Tiny almond eyes, serious and filled with determination, peered up at the occupants of his living room. "It's time to go to the Moon," she ordered, and despite her small size, the authority in her voice was unmistakable. "The answers that we need will be there. I'm sure of it."

The others exchanged startled looks, and Mamoru frowned, confused because he didn't know that returning to the Moon Kingdom had ever been an option. "Luna," he began. "Can you go back there?"

Her nod was small, but perceptible, as she craned her neck down towards Artemis, who'd spryly jumped up to perch on Minako's shoulders. "There isn't much left there, but I think Luna is right," he agreed, nuzzling into Minako, who had absentmindedly reached up to stroke his fur. "We'll find a way to save Usagi, and destroy the Dark Kingdom from there."

Usagi whimpered, her back arching in his arms, and Mamoru cursed, clenching his eyes shut to focus on pushing Metalia back again. The evil was persistent, her attacks sharp. Some of them were difficult to fight back, even with the combination of his power strengthening Usagi's.

When he succeeded in pushing it back down, and Usagi was settled in his arms once again, he opened his eyes, wiping at his brow as he met Luna's wisdom-filled stare. "Mamoru, I think it's clear that Usagi is in no condition to come with us," she began, her eyes flicking onto her royal charge with dismay. "We'll leave her here, under your protection. Will you be okay?"

His heart skipped a beat, and for a moment, he was overwhelmed by the question, consumed with guilt. Because this never should have happened to Usagi. _It should have been him_. Now, she was suffering, and it was his fault. It was difficult to look into Luna's eyes and tell her that, _yes_ , she could trust him to protect her, to make sure she was _safe_ because he'd failed her in so many ways.

The Senshi were quiet, expressions expectant, so he swallowed, tightened his arms around Usagi managing a curt nod, and a look that he hoped inspired confidence.

There wasn't another word exchanged, and the determination that had been lacking before built into an overwhelming crescendo as the Senshi warriors, with squared shoulders and set jaws, left the arms of the Generals that loved them and followed Luna out onto the balcony, the moonlight illuminating their way to what had once been their home.

oOo

She fought the persistent pull of consciousness for as long as possible. She wasn't sure what was worse; the vivid, horrific images of the nightmares that plagued an agony-filled sleep, or the pulsing behind her eyelids, the throbbing in her temples, and the pain that accompanied being awake. She didn't dare open her eyes, her throat dry as she swallowed, trying to ward off the dizzying sensation that made her stomach churn and the bile rise in her throat.

She felt disoriented, dazed, and so utterly _confused;_ images of Metalia's undulating form, hissing in her ear, a silver-haired mother offering her temporary respite, then pain. _So much pain._ She involuntarily shuddered, effectively jolting herself out of her groggy state, as she became very much aware of the fact that the agony that had wrenched through her body was _still there_.

She creased her brow —even that small movement made her head throb— because though she could still feel Metalia writhing inside of her, the pain was so much more manageable. With that realization came another one. She wasn't twisting in the dirt and grass of an abandoned clearing anymore. She was curled up on something soft, comfortable, and pressed up against something warm.

She swallowed, terrified to open her eyes, because _what the hell?_ She wasn't alone anymore. Her breathing hitched, and she tried to work through the constant —though strangely dulled—agony elicited by Metalia, and the haze of fragmented memories, to figure out what had happened to her.

Her teeth cut into her lip as she bit back a whimper, shuddering, afraid because she didn't know who she was anymore, and, for a moment, the mind-numbing fog was tempting. At least then, something _felt_ real. Now she was lost, holding onto the only thing that made sense. She needed to fight as hard as possible to protect herself from the darkness. _Nothing else mattered._

Not even the terrifying fact that she was clearly lying in a bed pressed up against someone that she didn't know.

She froze, suppressing a cry of pain, as that _someone_ stirred, and Metalia hissed, agony slicing through her. "Damn," the rumbling of a low baritone vibrated against her palm, and the suffering was dulled once again. "I'm sorry, Usako."

The sound of _that_ name is what prompted her eyes to fly open with a sharp, surprised intake of breath. _Oh, God._ She was intimately pressed against _Tuxedo Kamen's_ side, his arm coiled around her waist, and their legs tangled together. At least she didn't have to wonder why the pain wasn't as bad anymore. It was clear that he was using his strange, Golden powers to help her fight Metalia inside of her. The only question was, _why?_

He must have felt her tense against him because his gaze swept down to meet hers. She almost recoiled, expecting to see a cold, crimson red. Instead, she was startled to see the swirling warmth of cobalt blue. This had seemed strange to her when she'd first met him in the arcade as well. That should have been her first indication that Beryl had lied to her.

The reminder that she had no idea what was real anymore was devastating, and her expression crumpled, tears involuntarily welling in her eyes, blurring her vision. She didn't expect it when Tuxedo Kamen lifted his hand, brushing his fingertips across the curve of her cheek. She flinched, startled, and he inhaled sharply, stiffening beside her.

"Usako," he whispered, the word laced with emotion and tenderness, and it was all so damn _confusing._ "It's okay, you're safe now."

It was as if Metalia wanted to taunt his proclamation, because the Queen of darkness cackled inside of her, lashing out like a searing hot whip slashing through her internal organs. Usagi hissed through her teeth, gutted, and curled her legs into her abdomen, squeezing her eyes shut against the onslaught.

Tuxedo Kamen cursed, the sound angry as he shifted beside her, sitting up, and adjusting their position so that she was cradled against his chest, tucked between his legs, with his arms curled around her waist. She didn't mean to —she didn't really _know_ Tuxedo Kamen— but the attack was agonizing, and she curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, burying her face against his chest as she panted and tried to ride out the wave of pain.

Tuxedo Kamen was strong, because the warmth of his powers rippled through her veins, pushing Metalia's influence aside, healing all the searing pieces along the way much more quickly than anything she could have managed to resist on her own.

When it passed, she felt the tension ease from his body, and he exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry, Usako," he apologized, tenderly stroking her hair. "They're getting stronger."

What she should have probably done was pull away, especially as visions of his cruelty kept forcing their way to the forefront of her mind. But, surprisingly, she didn't _want_ to pull away. She felt safe, protected, and Tuxedo Kamen felt _familiar._

She sucked in a shuddering breath, suppressing her anger at the fact that something important had clearly been stolen from her by Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. The feeling that Tuxedo Kamen wasn't her enemy superseded the horrific visions she no longer believed to be accurate.

Still, she _had_ to know, and she fought another wave of nausea as she pulled away, bravely lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "Tuxedo Kamen," she quipped with all of the false bravado that she could muster. "Why are you helping me?"

He started, the expression on his face stunned, _pained,_ almost as if she'd hauled back and slapped him. His shoulders slumped, and he kept one hand firmly clasped to the curve of her hip, but raked the other one across his face with a groan of frustration.

"Damn, Usa," he rasped. "You don't remember me?"

She instantly felt guilty, the feeling interlacing with Metalia's agony. Her lower lip trembled, and she blinked back tears as she curtly shook her head. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know what was going on. Less than a day ago, she'd been perfectly content to be fighting for the powers of darkness, searching for the Silver Crystal. Now her whole damn world was turned upside down, and she was angry, confused, and why the hell did she just want to curl up in Tuxedo Kamen's arms, close her eyes, and let him _kiss_ her worries away, anyway?

He sighed, the sound soft and filled with resignation, and he lifted his hands, tenderly framing her face. The pain intensified a little when he broke their physical contact for a half-second, but it was firmly being held at bay again as his fingertips wove through the coiled curls that lined her temples, and the pads of his thumbs wiped away the tears she hadn't realized that she'd shed.

The look in his eyes cemented the fact that everything she thought she knew about this man was _wrong,_ and even with Metalia currently tainting it, her soul recognized him, even if her broken mind did not.

"Usako, this never should have happened to you," he whispered, and she frowned because she didn't understand the guilt that she could hear layered in his tone. "I can fix it. I can help you remember again. Will you let me?"

She had no idea what he was talking about. But he was beautiful, tender, and he was keeping Metalia from ravaging her body. She didn't know what it was that she was supposed to remember, but, more than anything, she didn't want to disappoint him.

Wordlessly she nodded, and he sighed with relief, tightened his grip on her face, and clenched his eyes shut. Admittedly, she was momentarily confused, and she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, but the words died on her lips. She gasped, her vision blurring as she felt whatever power he was using prodding at the shattered pieces in her head.

Metalia took advantage of the fact that Tuxedo Kamen's focus was elsewhere, and the agony flared, rippling up her abdomen. The searing pain, paired with the stinging sensation of untangling thoughts, was almost unbearable.

She almost pulled away to stop him. Because how could anything be worth feeling this pain again? _Then_ the breath shuddered in her throat, and tears welled in her eyes, because those memories, _the dark ones that didn't belong to her_ , they were starting to fade into the background. It was suddenly just like a horror movie that she wanted to forget, but that she _knew_ wasn't _real._ Then all of the moments that belonged to _her_ broke through Beryl's mental cage of darkness and washed over the frayed nerves in her mind.

She _hurt_ everywhere, and she cried out, hot tears of torment spilling down her cheeks as Tuxedo Kamen…wait, Mamoru, no, _Mamo-chan,_ poured everything into restoring the precious things that had been stolen from her. _It was all there._ The moments with her family, the faces of her friends, the things she'd felt when she'd learned that she was a Senshi, that Mamoru _loved_ her. That he was _hers_ , and he'd always _been_ hers. Everything from this life came flooding back.

When he was done, a sob tore from her throat, and even though Metalia was exacting vengeance in every single molecule of her body, she flung herself forward, roughly colliding into Mamoru's chest, coiling slender, trembling arms around his neck.

He grunted, slamming against the headboard with the force of the impact. He didn't seem to mind, though, because in the next moment, his hands were fisted into the tumbling locks of hair at the back of her head, and he yanked her towards him, the curve of his mouth crashing against hers with a fierceness that stole the breath from her lungs.

It wasn't gentle, and it was shadowed by the cloud of Metalia's pain, but it was exactly what she needed. He tasted like tears, coffee, and _love_ , and she kissed him back with all of the ferocity burning in her soul. How could she have forgotten him? How could she have crushed her friends beneath beams of toxic energy?

He groaned, pulling her flush against his chest even as he broke their kiss, and she pressed her forehead against his, panting, tugging up the ugly satin dress to straddle his hips. "Usako, stop," he rasped, his hands trailing with desperation up the length of her spine.

She raked her fingernails across his scalp, tugging at the silken strands of ebony hair at the nape of his neck. "Mamo-chan, you're going to have to stop pulling me closer if you want me to _stop."_

He chuckled, the sound velvety, smooth, and so enticing that Usagi moaned, her face flushed and warm as she lowered her head and nipped at the curve of his jaw. He tensed, sucking in a harsh breath, and she gasped when he grasped her hips and flipped her onto her back in one fluid motion that made her dizzy with excitement.

Suddenly, he was on top of her, propping himself up on his right elbow, his left hand palming her bared leg, coaxing her to bend her knees so that her inner thighs could comfortably cradle his hips. His expression was tender, warm, and filled with all of the love that she couldn't comprehend having forgotten as his breath warmly fanned across her face.

His touch was distracting, _tantalizing,_ as he slowly trailed his fingers down the length of her thigh. They fluttered across the flare of her hips, the dip of her waist, his thumb bunching the material of her dress, grazing slowly along her ribcage before he lifted his hand, and tenderly caressed the side of her face. "When I said stop, I meant the _guilt_ , Usako," he whispered, brushing his lips across hers. "None of this was your fault."

She blinked, startled, and her expression crumpled, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes because, of course her empathic, reincarnated husband of perfection could _feel_ everything she felt. She opened her mouth to respond, to reassure him that he was _everything_ to her when Metalia chose that moment to break through Mamoru's tenuous hold on the Golden powers that were holding her at bay.

Her eyes widened, and she sucked in a burning breath of air, her back arching as it shredded through her, her lips parted in a soundless scream. It was agony and it seared through her like she was being ripped apart.

Mamoru cursed, his movements panicked as he bolted upright into a kneeling position, hauling her against him. "Hold on, Usako," he panted, as he pressed her close, channeling his energy with hers, helping her battle the raging force of evil inside of her. "Keep fighting, love. We've almost got it."

His words barely registered, and she sobbed, biting into his shoulder, her nails digging into the skin of his arms as she held onto him for dear life. It felt like hours before they managed to push Metalia aside, and the blazing agony became a muted, manageable pain again.

When it was over, they were both exhausted, drained from the exertion, and Usagi's body went slack, sagging against Mamoru, whose muscles quivered beneath her. She could barely keep her eyes open, whimpering softly because she was _still_ fighting Metalia, when Mamoru gently laid her down, then settled behind her. He curled his arm around her waist and molded his body against hers.

She fought against the exhaustion, Metalia, and the desperate need to just _close her eyes,_ as Mamoru stroked her hair, pulling the sweat-soaked strands from her face. "Try and sleep, Usako," he whispered in her ear. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

She was sure she'd never sleep again, always wracked with pain, continually struggling with the evil piece of Metalia that she'd willingly invited into her body. But Mamoru's voice was soothing, coaxing her to rest, and when she closed her eyes, surprisingly, she fell asleep.

oOo

Red and orange streaked across the Minato skyline, expanding with the rapidly rising sun as slivers of light slipped in through the balcony door that stood open in anticipation of the Senshi's return. The tension in his apartment was palpable; the silence pulled tautly by the Generals who had opted to stay, knowing full well that the women they loved would come here first rather than seek them out.

Mamoru's eyes burned with exhaustion. It tugged at the edges of his vision, almost warning him not to push much harder or exert the threads of the Golden Kingdom any further. He ignored it, of course, because what he felt was nothing in comparison to the agony burning inside of Usagi.

She'd awakened an hour ago when the city, and the interior of their bedroom, was still blanketed in darkness. He felt the moment that consciousness pulled her from a restless sleep because she whimpered, curling her knees into her chest, assaulted by Metalia's persistent, heart-wrenchingly painful attacks on her body.

He'd stayed awake all night; teeth gritted, muscles quivering from the strain, as he fought as hard as he could for her. Metalia was getting stronger, though. More impatient, and he didn't know how much longer Usagi was going to be able to withstand this.

She was the one that voiced the need to stand up, move around, and leave the bedroom. Her need to greet her Senshi, to see them, was the only thing stronger than the agony pulsing through her.

With his arm firmly coiled around the slender curve of her waist, he tucked her close, and he bore the brunt of her weight as they pushed open the bedroom door and stepped into the living room. She hissed through her teeth, panting, knees buckling twice before they reached the recliner, and he'd needed to suppress the urge to lean down, hook his arm under her knees, and scoop her into his arms.

The only reason he resisted was because of the emotions he sensed tucked away in the folds of her pain. This woman was stronger than any person he'd ever encountered in all of his lifetimes combined, and she needed to feel that strength again. She was starting to forget that it was still there as she fought the relentless onslaught of Metalia's rage.

She was an exhausted, ragged, sweaty mess with purple, bruise-like circles under her eyes when he pulled her into his arms, tucking her small body against him, as they collapsed into the recliner.

Zoisite had fallen asleep on the sofa, his expression strained, and Mamoru met Jadeite's eyes over the top of Usagi's head. The strategist was seated at the table, Mamoru's physics book opened in front of him as his gaze silently conveyed his concern over the state of Usagi's health.

Wordlessly, Mamoru shook his head, a quiet indication that she wasn't ready to talk about the Dark Kingdom, and Jadeite nodded, exchanging a look with Nephrite who'd remained silent, and brooding, seated at the table beside him. The familiar sound of the coffee maker, loudly gurgling as it began to brew, meant that Kunzite had disappeared into the kitchen.

Usagi stiffened in his arms, sucking in a pained breath and buried her face against his chest. " _Mamo-chan,"_ she moaned, her voice raw, and filled with dread as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades. "I don't think I can—"

He tightened his grip, fighting alongside her, promptly interrupting her with a press of his lips to the trembling skin on the crook of her neck. "Yes, you can, Usako," he rasped, closing his eyes, threading, and fighting the flaring darkness writhing inside of her. "It's almost over. Hang on."

He didn't know how this happened, or how Metalia had serpentined itself into Usagi. He was too afraid to ask, loathed to prod at the horrors she'd endured. He knew one thing for sure, though. Metalia _wanted_ Usagi. It wanted to possess, control, and _own_ her. The only thing keeping it away, despite his best efforts to assist, was the silver powers he knew were coming from the Silver Imperium Crystal inside of her.

When they'd managed to sedate Metalia into a discontented snarl, temporarily caged again, Usagi's tensed form collapsed, weak and exhausted, trembling against him. He fought back his fatigue, still flooding her with energy, as he stroked her hair.

He'd been focused solely on Usagi, so when Mamoru lifted his gaze, he was surprised to see that Kunzite had slipped into the living room, his arms crossed, his expression hard, as he stood behind the sofa where Zoisite was sitting up, awake now, as they watched them. All of The General's expressions mirrored the severity of the situation. Their grave, anger-filled eyes fixed onto Usagi with varying degrees of sympathy and outrage rippling off them in waves.

Usagi, breathless and trembling, lifted her head from his shoulder. With difficulty, she craned her neck to the side, eyes widening slightly when she fixed her gaze onto the silver-haired General. "Kunzite," she whispered, forcing a watery smile. "Recovered memories look good on you. I'm so happy to see that you're okay."

The corner of his lips quirked up, ever-so-slightly, and he arched a silver-brow in amusement. "Looks good on you as well, Princess. Welcome back."

Mamoru's heart skipped a beat, his throat constricted with emotion, because, despite the looming battle on the horizon, as well as the one waging war inside of Usagi, this was the first time he had them all back, _on his side_ , in the same room.

Usagi laughed, though it was broken and spilled from her lips in a hoarse pitiful sound that tugged on his heartstrings. By the pained expressions on his General's faces, she'd pulled on theirs too. "I don't remember everything, I'm afraid," she admitted, and Mamoru frowned, startled by her statement. "Hopefully, one day, I'll remember what it was like to know all of you as Serenity, too. I'm sorry to say that I didn't really enjoy all the times we've met in this life, Kunzite."

It hadn't occurred to Mamoru, until this very moment, that, despite everything, Usagi still didn't remember her life as Serenity. Pluto's words resonated sharply in his head. If he wanted this to work, it had to be _her_ choice. He felt drained, fighting off fatigue, but he'd restore her memories if she wanted him to.

He interrupted Kunzite's response, breath hitched, as he tenderly cupped her chin, tilting her head upwards to meet his gaze. "Usako, I can give the memories back to you now, if you want them."

She blinked, brow creasing, and slowly shook her head. "Mamo-chan," she rasped brokenly. "If you give me my memories back, I think there's a chance that it might pull out the Silver Crystal." His heart sank with disappointment. He didn't just wonder; he _knew_ that the crystal would emerge with her memories. "I need it to fight off Metalia." Her eyes welled with tears; her expression etched with misery. "Without the Crystal, I'm just me, Mamo-chan, and Metalia will win, for sure."

Mamoru leaned forward, brushing his mouth against her trembling lips. When he pulled away, his expression was solemn. "I understand, Usa," he agreed, his eyes hardening as he tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear. "For the record, though, I think you're severely understating the pretty amazing abilities of ' _just you.'_ "

Usagi smiled, and Mamoru's breath caught in his throat because the dull, pained look in her eyes momentarily lit up with the brightness that was reminiscent of _his_ sweet, happy, Usako.

Her response was interrupted by the thudding sound of heels landing on the concrete pad of the balcony, and Usagi gasped, excitement curling around her dark-tinged energy as she stiffened in his arms, and twisted her torso to peer over the threshold of the balcony doors.

Luna and the Senshi had returned, and the tapestry of emotions in the room was overwhelming, heightened in intensity, though the tension from the Generals perceptibly lightened as the girls crowded into the room.

The first thing Mamoru noted were the tired expressions on their faces. The Senshi were emotionally drained, the oppressive air of disappointment and uncertainty very prevalent in their dispositions. It did brighten a little when the girls noted that Usagi was awake, and Mars was the first to fall to her knees in front of the recliner, a look of concern twisted fiercely into her facial features.

The Priestess was gentle when she clasped Usagi's hand, her expression filled with relief. "Usagi," she choked. "I'm so glad you're awake."

The others nodded in agreement, and Mamoru remained silent, focusing on fighting Metalia for Usagi so that she could immerse herself, as much as possible under the circumstances, in the joy of reuniting with her friends.

His brow furrowed, momentarily distracted from channeling Golden threads into her, when he realized that Usagi had yet to say a word. Her body was tense, expression stoic, as she pulled away from them, stiffly leaning back.

At first, he thought that maybe it was because of the smaller scale flare of pain he'd stamped down inside of her, that she was concentrating on fighting the ache of consistently having to fight back Metalia. But there was something wrong, and if he'd had the energy to prod deeper into her emotions, he might have recognized the guilt for what it was.

He exchanged a worried took with Makoto, who tentatively leaned over to place a gloved hand on Usagi's arm. "Hey, Usagi," she prodded gently, emerald-green eyes glistening with concern. "Everything okay, hon?"

Of course it wasn't okay. She was burning up inside. But that wasn't what Makoto was asking, and Usagi knew it too because she promptly burst into tears. Lurching forward in his arms, she buried her head in her trembling hands, and her shoulders shook with sobs of heart wrenching sorrow.

He was stunned, much like everyone else in the room, and he hauled her closer, stroking his hand in circles on the small of her back.

Her words were broken, muffled as she spoke them through her fingers that covered her tear-stained cheeks. " _I'm so sorry,"_ she rasped. "I didn't— I would never have—" she was choking on the words that were tangling in gulping breaths of air.

Ami, who'd moved to stand on the other side of a kneeling Rei, shared a confused look with Makoto before tentatively reaching out to brush her fingers across Usagi's arm in a shy, comforting gesture. "Usagi, everything is going to be okay. We'll figure this out," the blunette reassured. "Don't worry; we'll fix whatever this is."

The words only managed to distress Usagi further, and Mamoru suppressed a growl, biting the inside of his lip as Metalia flared, attempting to take advantage of Usagi's temporary distraction. He doubled his efforts, inhaling sharply as he forcibly pushed her away.

Usagi shuddered, lifting her gaze, sniffling as she wiped away the tears that were still slipping from red-rimmed eyes. "I know _,_ Ami," she whispered brokenly. "I know you'll all do anything to help me. Even—" she paused, exhaling a trembling, sorrow-soaked breath. "Even after what I did to you guys. _I don't deserve you_."

The responding startled gasps and dismayed looks from her Senshi was a perfect reflection of the dismay that reared angrily in his chest. He was well acquainted with the guilt that accompanied the horror with the realization of the atrocious acts that a person can be forced to do under the influence of the Dark Kingdom's powers. He'd been there, though, Pluto had granted him a reprieve in the comforting fact that Usagi would never know what he'd done to her.

The fact that she was now suffering with this same affliction put things into a painfully stark perspective. _This was not her fault_. It would _never_ be her fault, and there was not a single person in the world that could blame her for Wicked Lady's actions.

He opened his mouth to tell her precisely that when Jadeite's deep baritone cut through the stunned silence that had followed Usagi's painful admission.

"Usagi." His tone was confident and laced with the quiet, steady strength that was a staple of the strategist's personality. "I attacked innocent civilians, men, women, and _children…_ " he paused, the only indication that he was affected by his words was a flash of regret that crossed his gaze as it momentarily slid onto Rei who was still kneeling at the base of the chair. "I attacked, sedated, and planned to suck the life force from the woman I forgot that I loved. It took a long time to forgive myself for that, even after everyone else had."

The room was silent, stunned, and Usagi stilled, her eyes wide, vulnerable, and filled with sympathy as they fixed onto Jadeite, whose lips quirked up into a wisdom-filled half-smile. "That person that attacked her friends? That wasn't you, and there isn't a person in this room that thinks so."

The other Generals squared their shoulders, their expressions all reflecting the same sentiment. _It helped_ , simultaneously validating and soothing Usagi's guilt. It renewed her strength, lifted a weight from her shoulders, which in turn, infuriated Metalia, who Mamoru could practically hear screeching with rage as she clawed through his rippling shield of energy and raked across Usagi like molten lava.

Usagi screamed, the sound anguished as she crumpled forward. Mamoru hissed through gritted teeth and gripped her curled form against him, his body stiffening with tension as Usagi's muscles seized and rippled with agony.

This was the strongest attack thus far, and Usagi was weak, emotionally battered, so he did his best to bear the brunt of the onslaught as he protectively coiled his arms around her. "Hold on, Usako," he rasped, panting against her shoulder. "Don't give up, love. It's almost over."

It wasn't almost over, and minutes felt like hours, limbs tangled up together in a tattered, agony-filled mass, fighting back the brutal vengeance of evil in front of their friends, who could only watch with helpless, horrified expressions on their faces.

At one point, he was vaguely aware of Minako's sharply uttered demand to know what was going on, but he didn't hear Nephrite's gruff, anger-filled response. By the time it was over, and Usagi had collapsed into a whimpering, sweat-covered ball on his lap, he couldn't suppress the urgency he felt to find a way to keep the squirming, evil piece of fucking garbage from destroying the love of his life.

He was a mess, the corded muscles in his neck and shoulders quivering, his hands trembling, his vision slightly blurring, hair sticking to the nape of his neck and forehead, wet with sweat, but it was nothing compared to the broken, shattered fragments of pain currently rippling through Usagi.

He lifted his angry, determined-filled gaze to meet the dark, cornflower-blue eyes that belonged to Minako. The senshi leader trembled, her expression fury-filled, lips pressed into a thin, grim line. It was the first time he noticed that her fingers curled around the hilt of a sword, the blackened blade curving sharply, the tip grazing the floor.

He cleared his throat, licking his lips that felt dry and cracked as he cradled Usagi who couldn't lift her head or speak, still recovering from the attack. "Minako," he rasped sharply. "Tell me you found something."

The blonde's jaw clenched, and regret flashed through her eyes, as she lifted the blade to show him. "This is all that was there. It's called the holy sword. It's the sword that I used to kill Beryl in the Silver Millennium. It's also the Sword Serenity used to take her life when you fell."

Mamoru's heart skipped a beat, and his brow furrowed in confusion because he didn't know what happened after he'd been struck down by Beryl in their previous life. He'd known about Usagi's fate, but he'd stupidly never thought to ask about everyone else. He wanted to believe this was the answer to killing Metalia, but the emotions swirling around Minako were not optimistic or triumphant.

He was afraid to ask, and he had to clear his throat before he could speak. "And, Metalia?" he rasped, gritting his teeth as it flared slightly inside of Usagi. "Did the sword stop her, too?"

Minako started, her expression haunted by whatever they'd learned from the tattered remnants of the Moon Kingdom, and her lower lip trembled as she shook her head. "No, Mamoru," she whispered hoarsely. "We never defeated Metalia. She killed us all, consuming the Moon, the Earth, _everything,"_ Minako's voice trembled, and her shoulders shook with the emotions that she was doing her best to suppress. "It was Queen Serenity who used the Silver Crystal, sacrificing herself to seal away Metalia, save what was left of Earth, and to send us all back. So we could be _happy._ So that Usagi could live the life she'd always wanted to live."

His heart sank, and it was crushing to come to terms with the fact that they still had no idea how they were going to defeat the Dark Kingdom and save Usagi. He didn't have time to dwell on Minako's devastating revelation, though, because in that moment, something sliced through Usagi again. This time, it wasn't Metalia. It was something new that he didn't recognize.

Usagi sucked in a sharp breath, the air whistling as it sliced over her teeth as she lifted her head, her eyes glistening with panic and terror. "Whatever we're going to do," she croaked, forcing herself to sit upright in his lap, "we're going to have to figure it out _quickly."_

Kunzite strode forward, halting beside Minako, his expression hard, ice-blue eyes cold with understanding. "Is it Beryl?"

Usagi's expression was pained as she nodded. "Yes," she choked. "Beryl is summoning me."

oOo

Several arguments were being heatedly discussed throughout the room, and it was challenging to keep up with all of them through the multiple needles of agony piercing into her. Metalia's fury, laced with Beryl's summons, was an unbearably painful combination, and she was desperate to stop it. To end the pain. Because right now, she couldn't remember what she'd felt like before her capture, her transformation into Wicked Lady, and every agony-laced moment that followed it.

The Silver Crystal, paired with Mamoru's golden light, offered temporary relief from the raw ache of relentless attacks, but Metalia was getting stronger, and she was getting weaker, so it was hard to focus on the conversation around her.

She supposed it was inevitable that with so many passionate personalities in one room, it might be challenging to agree on one plan of action, but they were running out of time. She wasn't sure how Beryl was still connected to her, but she knew that even though she was clearly Usagi again, Wicked Lady and Metalia were still there, just beyond the silver light, biding their time and waiting for another lapse in her focus.

Another flash of pain pierced through her abdomen, the slithering summons getting impatient as they prodded at her. "We have to go," Usagi hissed through gritted teeth. "Beryl's coming, and if we don't want to meet her here, we need to go now."

The room fell silent, and Mamoru tightened his arms around her, exchanging worried looks —that he didn't think she noticed— with his Generals over the top of her head. Usagi felt Kunzite's gaze on her, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. She'd spent time with Kunzite, the darker version of him, in the Dark Kingdom. Even as Wicked Lady, she'd held a certain modicum of respect for his powers, and it was clear by his piercing look in his eyes now, that he knew exactly what she was feeling. Kunzite was very familiar with the pull that Beryl could wield once she'd managed to pull you under her control.

Venus cut through the silence, breaking her eye contact with Kunzite. "Usagi," she began, her tone steady, filled with urgency. "Can you transform?"

Usagi gasped, startled by Minako's question. _Could she transform?_ Her hand automatically flew to her chest, and her heart sank, crushed because the brooch that allowed her to channel the powers of the Moon Senshi was _gone._

She fought back the tears of devastation, clenching her fist at the ridiculously low-cut neckline of her dress, and shut her eyes to blink back the welling tears in the wake of her loss. Because it was, in fact, a _loss._

She vaguely remembered curling her lips into a disdainful sneer as she'd torn the piece of jewelry from the tattered red bow on her shirt before crushing it with pulsing, purple energy in the palm of her hand. Not being able to transform into a Senshi hurt really bad, and she winced when she felt Metalia pulse, practically cackling with glee inside of her.

Mamoru's hands, warm and comforting as they tenderly framed her face, jolted her from her misery. "Hey, it's okay," he reassured, the corners of his lips curling up into a small, half-smile. "It's going to be fine, Usako. Were going to protect you."

She fought back the wave of frustration that unfurled in her chest because she didn't want to be protected. She didn't want to stand by, useless and tangled in Metalia's grip. She wanted to fight alongside the people she loved.

Luna, who'd maintained her distance up until this point, vaulted into her vision, hopping onto the back of the couch. "Usagi, I know that you can do this," she spoke, her tone confident, vehement, almond eyes slanted and filled with love. "I'm going back to the Moon with Artemis. I think we missed something, and if there are any answers that will lead us to Metalia's destruction, we'll find them there."

Wordlessly and bleary-eyed, Usagi nodded. "Okay, Luna," she choked, stepping forward to nuzzle the side of her head. "Thank you."

Usagi winced, clenching her eyes shut, her arms bunching into the satin fabric at her abdomen as another flash of searing pain sliced through her. Without a word, Mamoru hauled her against him, and she gladly leaned into his strength.

Her eyes widened, dread uncoiling in the pit of her stomach. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, panicked. " _We have to go."_

Mamoru nodded, tugging her towards the balcony behind Mars and Jadeite, who gracefully vaulted over the railing onto the pavement below.

Usagi's footing was unsteady, and her legs and arms _ached,_ but she was determined to do this on her own, even though she was one hundred percent sure that Mamoru wanted to hoist her into his arms. She could tell by the way his jaw clenched, and his fingers flexed as if itching to pick her up.

Mamoru stopped, his expression unsure, as he raked his free hand through his hair. "Usako, I have to break our connection for one minute while I transform." His tone was contrite, grimacing regretfully as he caressed the side of her face. "Can you manage it alone?"

She bit her bottom lip, fear fluttering in her stomach because she hadn't had to face Metalia's wrath by herself since she'd fallen into the clearing. Recalling how bad _that_ agony had been made her stomach churn with nausea. _Still_ , they needed Tuxedo Kamen, and surely she could manage for less than a minute?

Swallowing bravely, Usagi nodded, hands trembling as she reluctantly pulled away from him. Already, without physical contact, the pain intensified, and Usagi's knees buckled, and she gasped, wholly unprepared for how much it _hurt_. It wasn't even the full brunt of the pain because he was _still_ channeling healing energy into her.

Mamoru groaned, reaching for her in alarm, but Zoisite swept towards her and caught her by the waist before she could fall. "Do it now, E," he demanded, curling his arms around her to keep her anchored upright as Metalia cackled, eagerly trying to claw her way free. "Quickly, I have her."

Mamoru's expression hardened, and he responded with a brusque nod. She felt the exact moment that he broke the connection, and the healing energy stopped flooding through her. She wanted to think that she was prepared for it; she'd fought Metalia on her own before Mamoru rescued her, after all. But evidently, she'd been spoiled with only searing hot agony.

She was caught off guard, a blood-curdling scream tore from her lips as Metalia took advantage and ravaged her body. The power of the silver crystal was the only thing keeping her at bay now, and Usagi collapsed, roaring ferally because this was torture. _Pure, unfettered torture_. Her nails bit into Zoisite's arm as he struggled to keep hold of her.

Her vision blurred, and strangely, there was a moment where she recalled the time that Ami had talked about the theory of relativity. It was oddly fitting, since one minute seemed to last an eternity before Mamoru, as Tuxedo Kamen, was pulling her into the safety of his arms again.

She was still dazed, disoriented, her body buzzing in the aftermath of the pain, so she was only dimly aware of Ami arguing with Zoisite, begging him to stay behind as Mamoru hooked his arm beneath her knees, effortlessly scooping her trembling body into his embrace.

There was no way she could have remained standing, so she didn't even try to protest when he adjusted her against him, coaxing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he lowered his lips to brush across her ear. "It's okay, Usako," he reassured. "I've got you."

Beryl's next summons exploded in her chest, snaking through her veins like ice-cold water. The witch had reached the limit of her patience, and they had effectively run out of time.

Her head lolled forward, and she moaned, unable to speak. Luckily, Mamoru, who felt it too, vaulted into the air, leaping from the balcony. Her heart jumped into her throat as the wind, cold and crisp against the sizzling hot surface of her skin, whistled in her ears. She sucked in a breath, clenching her eyes shut as Mamoru soared from rooftop to rooftop, trying to ward off the nauseating, dizzying sensation rolling through her stomach in sickening waves.

Inevitably, she needed to fight through another assault from Metalia as she gritted her teeth, focusing on the steady beat of Mamoru's heart beneath the palm of her hand that she pressed onto his chest.

The sun had risen entirely, and it burned brightly in the cloudless sky overhead when they finally stopped, landing with jarring impact on a grassy knoll in a park. Luckily it was deserted, the playground equipment empty as Mamoru set her down on her feet, keeping her firmly clasped in his embrace, bearing most of her weight as he anchored her against him. One by one, the other Generals, and the Senshi, instinctively circled around them in a protective half-circle, all of them standing stiffly, alert, and ready to fight. Even through the intensity of her pain, Usagi noted that Zoisite was not among them, and she was relieved that Mercury had managed to convince him to stay behind.

Mamoru tensed behind her, inhaling sharply, his arms like steel bands clasped around her waist, as his narrowed eyes scanned their surroundings. Usagi worried her bottom lip between her teeth, leaning back into Mamoru's chest, because more than likely, her empathic better-half was picking up on Beryl's impending arrival. She could feel it, too. Her mere presence elicited a toxic, cloying feeling that snaked through the air as it searched for her.

The wind noticeably picked up, churning around them, and biting at her dress and hair. It whistled through leaves, bending the limbs on the trees, as it twirled an empty swing, the chains screeching as metal hinges slowly swayed it back and forth.

"Tuxedo Kamen, protect Usagi!" Venus commanded, and Mamoru sighed, tensing with irritation behind her. "We'll fight whatever shows up."

The corners of Usagi's lips quirked up into a small half-smile, despite her internal struggle to remain in control of her body. Mamoru and Minako's dislike for each other was almost comical, given that they were so much alike, both compassionate, stubborn leaders that spent most of their time protecting _her_.

Metalia screeched inside of her in response to her thoughts straying momentarily to her love for her friends, and Usagi groaned as its evil grip tightened, clawing viciously at her core. Her knees buckled, mostly from exhaustion, at the particularly painful snap inside of her.

Mamoru growled, the sound angry and vibrating against her back, as he forcefully flooded more energy into her, stamping Metalia down. His arms shook, and they swayed for a second before he steadied them. Her heart clenched in her chest because he was fighting non-stop, draining himself to ward off the monster inside of her. He was probably exhausted, too.

The sky above them darkened as purple veins of lightning flashed across the horizon, and a doorway to the Dark Kingdom tore open in front of them. Beryl appeared, gliding through it, long red hair cascading around bony shoulders, a long metal staff clutched in her hand as crimson-red eyes swept over them with snarling fury. Thin lips stretched over sharp teeth, indenting wan, sallow skin, as they curved into a nasty sneer.

Usagi froze, swallowing thickly when Beryl's gaze froze on her. "Wicked Lady, I'm so disappointed in you," she hissed and extended her arm, nails curling from bony fingers into her palm as she beckoned her. "Don't you remember what they _did_ to you? How _terrible_ they are? _Come back to us_."

Metalia's flames of hatred licked and hissed greedily in her chest, coaxing her to give in. Usagi stiffened, lower lip trembling with anger. " _Shut up_!" she roared, her voice cracked as it burst from an achingly raw throat, the words tangling up on her dry tongue. " My name is Usagi!"

Beryl's eyes flashed dangerously, and her sneer curled into a sinister smile as she raised her sharply angled eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she taunted, flicking her wrist, a beam of fog hurtling towards Usagi. It caught her off guard, and Mamoru wasn't quick enough to dodge it. " _What is your name?_ "

The words were painful to hear. Paired with the brainwashing mist, it was torment as it evoked a flash of the images that had tortured her for days. She cried out, clutching at her head in horror, and, if not for Mamoru's firm grasp and golden light, Metalia would have managed to claw her way through.

" _That's enough!_ " Venus snarled, darting forward to stand in front of them. "Senshi, attack!"

The battle began in earnest, as the Senshi, and Generals flew at Beryl with every attack they possessed in their arsenal of elemental and dark powers. Her vision blurred with tears as she clung to Mamoru, hating that they were sidelined, that Metalia was inhibiting her ability to help her friends. Not only that, but she was keeping Mamoru from fighting, too; exhausting the powerful, _much needed,_ Tuxedo Kamen as he continued to fight for her. She tried to remain optimistic through the pain, but the guilt and feelings of inadequacy pressed down on her. Metalia roared in pleasure as the dark fog crept in a little closer to her core.

Mamoru, in response to the despondency within her, exhaled sharply, forcibly cradling her face in his warm hands, tilting her head upward to meet his gaze. "Usako, stop it," he chided, his tone firm and filled with confidence. "Don't you dare give in. There is not a single person alive that could do what you've done, love. We're going to get through this. _You're_ going to get through this."

The faith that he had in her ability to fight, to be stronger than she'd been before, renewed her determination. She nodded and pulled from that strength with gritted teeth and a steel-like will that had Metalia hissing with displeasure.

Mamoru brushed his lips across her temple, gripping her tightly as he turned his focus back onto the battle unfolding around them. Usagi, exhausted, but persevering, lifted her gaze to find Beryl's red-eyes fixed onto her. They were filled with anger and a dark promise that made Usagi shudder. The witch easily fought off Mars' fire assault with a shield of darkness, and, with a casual flick of her staff, she blew away Mercury's protective mist. Beryl raised her staff again, preparing to attack her and Mamoru, but she was intercepted by a burning ball of dark energy that hit her directly in the chest.

The attack had come from Kunzite, and she roared, the shrill sound filled with fury, as her hair suddenly began to glow and pulse with a dark aura as it grew and extended, sweeping the startled Senshi in its grasp like steel strands that started to slowly squeeze the life from them.

Usagi whimpered, stumbling forward, but Mamoru grasped her hips, pulling her back. "No!" she choked out in unison with the Generals. " _Stop_!"

The Generals, poised to attack, froze helplessly in the face of the Senshi's synchronized cries of agony. Beryl cackled, her sneer widening as her cold, slitted eyes flicked over the horrified looks on their faces. "What's wrong with you?" she hissed, shaking her head with pity. " _I saved you from this_! Love makes you weak and pathetic! Let me save you again, my precious Kings. Come home to me."

Nephrite growled, snarling with fury as he widened his stance, flexing his fingers, summoning an attack. The large beam of icy darkness expanded between his palms. Mamoru inhaled sharply, breath hissing audibly between his teeth as he tensed behind her.

"Nephrite!" he roared. "Control it!"

Usagi's eyes widened as her anxious gaze flicked back and forth from Mamoru's strained features to the General, whose eyes were dangerously close to darkening. She didn't realize that she'd been holding her breath until she exhaled, relieved, as Nephrite regained control, and the beam he'd conjured sputtered, losing its potency.

Beryl laughed, the sound cruel and malicious as it echoed around them. She tightened her hold on the Senshi, their cries of pain intensifying. The others attacked, and their movements were strategic, careful not to hurt the women they loved. But without their connection to the Dark Kingdom, their attacks were muted pieces of energy that Beryl easily evaded.

Usagi gasped, tears of frustration filling her eyes with the unbearable need to fight. "Mamo-chan, you need to help them," she pleaded, curling her fingers into the silky fabric of his tuxedo lapels. " _They need you._ "

Mamoru shook his head, jaw clenched as he grasped her wrists and cradled them against his chest. " _No,"_ he growled. " _You_ need me, Usako."

She did need him. She needed him so much, it hurt. And she knew it was going to be agonizing when he broke their connection to fight Beryl. She also knew that she was strong enough to withstand this, and if she couldn't fight as Sailor Moon, then he was going to have to fight for her.

She bit back a sob, blinking back tears as she pushed him away. "I'm going to be fine, Mamo-chan," she rasped, already reeling from the pain that intensified from breaking their physical contact. "They need you, and I can do this. _Trust me."_

He hesitated, fists clenched, his eyes tortured, struggling internally with his indecision. Mercury, usually quiet, let out a blood-curdling scream, and it solidified his decision. With a groan of frustration, he wove his fingers into the hair at the back of her head and roughly pulled her towards him, his lips colliding with hers for a quick, brutal kiss. He pulled away with an anguished cry, abruptly releasing her before leaping into the fray.

The pain tore through her just like before, intense, raw, and _unbearable._ This time she was prepared for it, so she was able to suppress the scream that bubbled involuntarily in her throat. Her knees buckled, and she crashed to the ground, biting her lip, drawing blood as she dug her fingers into the dirt beneath her in a misguided attempt to ground herself.

Metalia screeched, raking her claws through her, and it felt like she was sinking them deep into her organs, twisting, and slicing away. Usagi coughed on dry, wracking sobs, forcing herself to remain as silent as possible to avoid distracting Mamoru.

Bleary-eyed and choking on her anguish, she lifted her gaze just in time to see Mamoru pierce through Beryl's vines of hair with a beam of golden light, effectively cutting through the energy-sucking aura, severing its ties to the Senshi. Beryl screeched with fury as the girls fell to the ground, weaker, their energy partially drained.

Usagi panted, concentrating on breathing, exhaling, and inhaling one burning breath after the next, whimpering through the torment. She took comfort in the knowledge that Mamoru was strong. If anyone could destroy Beryl, he could.

The witch's eyes focused on Usagi again, and she raised a wrist into the air, a ball of dark energy forming in her palm. She was angry, seething hatred pouring from her pores as she lifted it above her head and aimed. Before she could launch, a beam of golden light disintegrated it.

Usagi choked, trembling in relief as Mamoru protectively widened his stance in front of her. "You can't have her, Beryl!"

Beryl flew into the air above them, darkness pulsating around her. "I don't want her, Endymion," she hissed. "I only want to take her _from you."_

She attacked again, purple-tinged beams bursting from claw-like fingertips, slicing through the air until it shot forward, a wave of darkness expanding, its blast rocketing through them, and knocking them all to the ground.

Mamoru cursed, vaulting back onto his feet as he aimed another ray of light towards her. It couldn't pierce through the shield around her this time, and Usagi whimpered, angry, and shuddering in agony. The energy pulsing through the red-haired witch was the same evil that was also currently embedded into her. It was unyielding, immovable, a gut-wrenching force of evil that destroyed _everything._ It made sense that the Senshi's attacks were just as ineffective as Mamoru's light had been against her.

Usagi crumpled onto her side, unable to hold herself up any longer. She was fading, her vision blackening at the edges as her body tried to shut itself down in self-defense.

She blinked, eyelids fluttering, as Mercury's voice cut through her daze. " _Wait_!" she bellowed. "I found it! It's her necklace! It's what she's using to channel Metalia, Venus!"

Usagi's vision was swimming with exhaustion, impeded by sweat that trickled down her face, it was only through sheer force of will that she was keeping Metalia at bay now as she fixed her eyes on Minako's blurred figure. Venus strode forward, standing tall, stoic determination etched into the set of her stance and the curve of her shoulders as she called upon the sword that she'd brought back from the Moon. The ancient weapon magically materialized in the palm of her gloved hand.

The sight of Minako's fierceness brought a watery smile of pride to Usagi's face, eliciting a howl of ire from Metalia.

Sailor Venus knelt low to the ground, roaring with fury as she pushed herself up, using the momentum to leap into the air, hurtling her body towards Beryl.

The Senshi leader cried out as she tore through the dark barrier and smashed into the self-proclaimed Queen. There was a flurry of intermingling blonde and red hair as the pair struggled and crashed to the ground. Usagi winced as the sound of snapping bones from Venus twisting Beryl's wrist echoed in the clearing. The Senshi leader was gaining ground, and she managed to pin the witch down, and straddle her. With a guttural cry of rage, Venus thrust the blade, arcing downward, a resounding clink resonating loudly as the sharp, blackened tip connected with the hardened stones of the necklace encircling Beryl's neck.

Despite Mercury's assurance that it was her only weakness, it didn't work, and Beryl laughed, the sound bone-chilling, taunting, as she pressed a toxic flare of darkness from her palms and blasted the Senshi leader into the air. Kunzite deftly caught her before she could smash into the ground, grunting with rage as he helped steady the blonde onto her feet.

Usagi could only watch, helpless, broken under the weight of anguish as Beryl channeled endless beams of darkness courtesy of Metalia, simultaneously crushing the Senshi, Generals, and Mamoru, who was weak from the energy he'd wasted battling Metalia for her.

 _They were going to lose._

Tears of defeat welled in the corners of her eyes with the crushing realization that no matter what they did, _it didn't matter_. They'd lost to Metalia in their first life, and now, they were going to lose again.

Usagi groaned, angry, pained, wracked with torment, as she pulled her burning body to its knees. She couldn't let it end this way. She refused to let Metalia take control of her soul as she forced herself to her feet. _Why hadn't the sword worked?_ There was a twinge from the exhausted, flickering silvery wisp inside of her, and the answer bubbled up through Metalia's snarled threads. _It was time to remember._ She needed to awaken Princess Serenity.

Her eyes met Mamoru's, and he was already recovering, pulling Golden threads of light from within himself to create a protective shield. His brow furrowed; his eyes filled with confusion as they flicked onto her. She forced a watery smile on her lips, trying to ease his worry as she clenched her eyes shut and concentrated on the Silver Crystal inside of her.

She had no idea if this was going to work, but she had to try. "I want to remember," she whispered brokenly, miraculously remaining upright in spite of Metalia's pain. _Something_ twinged from within the burning web of fire in her chest. "I want to save my friends!"

 _It worked. S_ he gasped, eyes widening as the horrific scene in front of her faded away. The threads of the Silver Crystal exploded inside of her, and the pain induced by Metalia's wrath was temporarily absent as her mind flooded with all of the memories from her life on the Moon.

The visions were bright, vivid, so many of them flitting through her head in breathtakingly quick sequence. She couldn't breathe, mesmerized, breathless because she _remembered._ She remembered beauty, luxury, and swirling marble staircases. She remembered playing in pillar-lined halls, laughing, tripping over gowns of white silk. She recalled the stern expressions of younger Senshi who'd been pulled from their homes to protect her, then growing up with them, learning from them as they became her friends, her confidantes, her _sisters_.

It was a time of peace, beauty, _wonder._ Her mother, silver-haired with warm lavender eyes, had guided her, loved her, and soon she was going to be a Queen, too. Except, she'd never really belonged to the Moon. She'd belonged to the blue and green marble that hung in the sky. The planet she'd yearned for so deeply that she'd thrown caution to the wind, stole away under a woolen, coarse cloak, then laid her eyes on the most beautiful man she'd ever met at a festival teeming with _life_ and such heartwrenching beauty, she'd been irrevocably lost from that moment on.

Endymion became her _everything;_ her friend, her lover, her prince, her husband, _her reason for breathing._ They'd risked it all to be together, and she'd bound her soul to his _forever_ in marriage and a traditional Moon soul binding ceremony. They couldn't have predicted that their love would topple an entire empire from peace. They had no way of knowing that their love was the catalyst to events that would end their lives in the most tragic way possible.

She was Serenity. Royalty. The leader of the Silver Millennium alliance and planet Earth was under her protection.

Her eyes flew open, strength rippling through her body as the light of the Silver Imperium Crystal lifted her into the air. She hovered just above the ground as the remnants of her dress fell from her body, and she was enveloped in ribbons of light that swirled and twisted around her limbs. They solidified into the cascading silk fabric of a white gown laced with golden threads that cinched tightly at her waist. Her hair, still loose and tangled from her time in the Dark Kingdom, wove and twisted itself into the familiar tresses she always wore; the golden, silken strands brightening into a glistening silver color. She felt rejuvenated, strong, and her forehead burned as the moon crescent mark, the symbol of her birthright, appeared on smooth, alabaster skin.

It was like she was watching the others in a disjointed daze, still lost in the raw reality of Serenity's life, so she was confused by the varying looks of horror on their faces.

Her eyes lit up when her gaze slid onto Endymion. "Usagi!" The horrified cry tore from his lips, and her name jolted her back to the present.

Beryl's cry of rage was chilling, and Serenity gasped, clutching at her chest as she felt the Silver Crystal begin to emerge. The sword beside Venus, who was no longer bent beneath Beryl's beam, shone brightly, the steel gleaming where it had previously been blackened.

Serenity instantly knew that her awakening had been the answer. "Venus!" she bellowed. " _The sword!_ "

The Senshi leader wasted no time, shrugging off her surprise, as she clasped the sword firmly in her grip. The Silver Crystal appeared just as Venus used the weapon to tear away the necklace from Beryl's neck. The witch screamed, her skeletal body withering away with Endymion's name spilling from her lips.

" _We did it!_ "

Venus dropped the sword, and it fell to the ground with a resounding thud as she leapt into Kunzite's arms, the others cheering with triumph.

She laughed, elated, and relieved along with them. _They'd destroyed Beryl_. The witch who'd been responsible for ending her life the first time, who'd almost succeeded in ending it a second time, was finally dead. _Now_ she could be happy. She could live the life she'd always intended, with her prince. With _Endymion_.

She should have known better.

The euphoria that had coursed through her body with the transformation into Serenity disappeared almost instantly. The only weapon that she could use to keep Metalia and Wicked Lady firmly at bay inside of her was currently curled, uselessly, into the palm of her hand.

The threads of evil tore through her body, ravaging her core, and ripping through Serenity's silver threads of energy with a vengeance. She knew that she had only moments before Metalia possessed her completely. The evil that had destroyed her kingdom and Endymion's so long ago would finally have in its possession the one thing it was so desperately seeking.

The princess that could wield the Silver Imperium Crystal.

It had been only moments since Beryl's defeat, but she knew that she didn't have much time to do what she needed to do. She could already see Endymion's eyes narrowing in confusion as his head snapped up, gaze fixing onto her. He must have sensed the agony and the resolution swirling inside of her. She knew he was going to try and stop her, _but she couldn't let him_. She needed to protect _them_ this time.

His eyes met hers, and it felt like time stopped, everything moving in slow motion as she leapt for the fallen sword beside Venus.

His eyes widened in horror, and she tried to convey the sorrow and the love she felt for him with the wistful expression on her face. She knew that once she released Metalia, it would be up to him to destroy it. The only thing that rivaled the power of the Silver Crystal was the power of the Golden Kingdom.

"Usako!" he screamed, and the anguish in his voice broke her heart.

"I love you, Endymion," she whispered, and she lifted the sword high, desperately fighting Metalia's fire, and plunged the blade, with piercing accuracy, right into her abdomen.


	15. Chapter 14: Silver and Gold

**A/N:** This is it. The finale. The end of the show! (Except for the sequel which I promised myself I wouldn't write an AN about like some kind of promoter for a sub-par product, cause, it needs a rewrite too!) This chapter was the least touched in the rewrite process. I was actually pretty happy with how it ended, and I hope anyone reading will agree.

Bittersweet ending this. Cause, I spent two years working on this fic on the side of adulting, and life, and general lack of motivation. GUYS. Did you enjoy the journey of this story as much as I did? I'm proud of this piece and I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, liked it too.

ALSO. I don't know if you guys know this, but I have a beta. **Ninjette Twitch.** _LIKE Legitimately (_ Not to be confused with figuratively, which can also mean literally.) I love you, girl. Thanks for being my Sailor Moon **BAE-TA** Rock.

 **Edited** **last night bitches** **January 2020**

 **Original Author's note:**

Guys. It just occurred to me that I could have written _anything_ here, and nobody would have known that I forgot to write author's notes in the past. WOW. Sorry, past Beej. You may have been thoughtless, but I am not the sharpest cookie in the lightbulb box.

But anyway, here's the original author's note! (Which is real, I swear, I've come too far to lie to you now!)

" _ **A/N:**_ _Okay guys! This is IT! This is my very last chapter! I am really happy with how this turned out and I hope you guys are as well. I am so very blown away by all the wonderful reviews that I got for this! I also want to let you guys know that I updated ALOT in the earlier chapters if you want to check it out!_

 _I also want to say thank you to my Beta reader Sailor Saiyan007, For real. Like. This fic would not have happened without you! THANK YOU!_

 _I am thinking about a sequel - Let me know what you guys think! Please review if you liked it! :) Even if you didn't like it."_

(I amend this original note by saying do not review if you did not like it. ***But I** _ **want**_ **to!*** _Nobody likes you bad-reviewer. LITERALLY NOBODY.)_

 **Chapter 14**

 **Silver and Gold**

 _Endymion had returned from the Moon two nights ago, and he was still having a hard time adjusting to the difference in the atmosphere. He'd been traveling back and forth between the Moon Kingdom and Earth for the past few months and after each trip, it always took a few days before he became fully accustomed to the swift change in energy._

 _The Moon, while lovely, felt foreign to him. He hated the disconnect he felt to the energy there, preferring the access that he wielded to the golden powers of Earth as they warmly coursed through his veins. It was, of course, completely worth it, and he couldn't suppress the ridiculously lovestruck grin that quirked the corners of his lips as he recalled the events of the past few months._

 _Everything had gone so much better than they'd expected. When he and Serenity finally decided that fleeting encounters of passion in the dead of night and secret clandestine excursions throughout his kingdom were no longer enough, they'd prepared for the worst. In retrospect, he should have considered the fact that he was the sole heir to Earth's Golden Kingdom, that he was the only one that stood to inherit the responsibilities of an entire planet before he'd raced off to the Moon Kingdom, the possibility of death for the love he bore for the Moon Princess looming darkly over his head._

 _He probably should have listened to the disbelieving, well-intentioned pleas from his Generals, his lifelong friends, as they'd tried, along with Serenity's disapproving Senshi, to make him see reason. But there was no way that he would have been able to._

 _Serenity was everything to him. She was more than the breathtaking, heart-stopping perfection of her lithe form, porcelain-like complexion, and the delicate physical beauty that left him breathless. She was forgiveness for those who otherwise might have been overlooked. She was kindness for the downtrodden. She was love for the abused. She was compassion, warmth, and an open, giving vulnerability that shone from round, expressive, blue eyes that reeled in anyone within her immediate vicinity. She was all of those things, and now she was his. He couldn't have ignored the connection he'd instantly felt to her; not on his life, or the fate of his kingdom. More than that, he'd never felt the inclination to._

 _It was nothing short of a miracle that they persevered, and now, finally, Serenity was his wife. He hadn't been sure what to expect from a traditional Moon marriage, and he'd treaded cautiously. The customs on the Moon were foreign, magical even, and he understood why the Terrans of his planet perceived her people as mythical, God-like creatures that only existed in the landscape of a dream._

 _Although the semantics of what was going to happen was explained to him in detail, he never could have imagined what it would actually be like. The soul binding ceremony was the most spiritual thing he'd ever experienced. It was like they'd exposed their souls, the white-robed cleric overseeing the ceremony fusing their energy together with a permanence that made him feel whole._

 _They'd been bonded before, courtesy of the powers he wielded. But after the ceremony, their connection was amplified tenfold. He could find the warm, glowing threads of her silver light no matter where she was._

 _It was overwhelming at first, the intensity of what he felt rippling off of her, the whirlwind of her emotions connecting intimately with his, everything that she was, and felt, coursing through him. Needless to say, it was days before they'd emerged from their luxury-filled chamber on the Moon after the ceremony, and it still hadn't been enough. He didn't think he'd ever be able to slake his need for her._

 _Now, back on Earth, he faced a much harsher reality than the fantasy he'd allowed himself to become entrenched in on the Moon with his Princess safely tucked by his side. His father was sick, too ill to pay any real attention to the mounting problems in his Kingdom. While the King had stopped caring little by little for years now, it was clear that Endymion was going to have to step in for his father._

 _There was something dark threading it's way into the planet's core, and it was there before he'd left to face Queen Serenity almost three months ago. Kunzite had been the one to monitor its progress, and the problem was escalating, becoming a widespread issue. His people were infected, one by one; poisoned with toxic shards of darkness. Small bands of rebellions popping up in moderation all over his territories were suddenly overrunning towns, borders, and attacking casual patrols. At first, he wasn't overly concerned. But when he announced that Earth would be joining the Silver Millennium because of his marriage to the Moon Princess, the full-scale outrage turned whispered discontent to outright rebellion._

 _On his first night back, in the early hours before dawn, he was awakened by an abrupt knock on his bedchamber door. There was only one knock, but it was enough to rouse him from sleep. He untangled himself from the limbs and silvery locks of hair that belonged to his sleeping wife, and quietly opened the door where he was greeted by Jadeite's troubled green eyes._

 _His friend and strategist didn't need to say a word as Endymion could sense the urgency churning inside of him, and he'd quietly led the general to the solar, that stood adjacent to his private bedchambers, to talk._

 _Endymion raked a hand through his hair in frustration as he considered Jadeite's words. The unorganized bands of brigands infected by the darkness had changed once again. Now, a woman with the ability to channel some kind of dark power that superseded even Kunzite was amassing an irrational, angry army, that was quickly becoming a cause for real concern._

 _Endymion exhaled slowly, "I don't understand, Jadeite," he snapped, his tone laced with irritation. "How could this woman have caused so much damage in so little time?"_

 _In truth, he felt guilty for having allowed this to progress at all. This should have been simple enough to crush, but it was almost as if it had spiked with a vengeance overnight._

 _Jadeite's expression was guarded as usual. "We're not certain, Endymion," he replied. His friend did not betray his thoughts, even though he knew Endymion was privy to his emotions. "Kunzite has been monitoring the darkness, and he believes that this escalated too quickly to be normal. He thinks we should convene with the council to discuss this officially with the King."_

 _Endymion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he considered it. "I'm not sure my father is in any state of mind to make a decision," he admitted with resignation. "What do you think, Jadeite?"_

 _Jadeite was a brilliant and perceptive tactician who'd been Endymion's friend the longest, and he valued his opinion. The serious General silently considered him for a moment as he carefully measured his words. "I think that this is going to be a problem," he responded, his voice quiet and serious, his gaze piercing. "And I think the longer you ignore, the worse it's going to become."_

 _Endymion exhaled with a groan of disgust. He'd briefly envisioned his life as a just, careful ruler, with his beautiful princess by his side, surrounded by peace. He'd been delusional to think that there wouldn't be consequences to the decisions he'd made to be with Serenity._

 _"Endymion?"_

 _The lilting tone of her voice was soft and tentative as she peered at him, wide-eyed from over the threshold of the solar. His heart skipped a beat as he took note of her long, loose silver hair that tumbled over her shoulders in glimmering waves, fanning over the supple frame of her body that was covered in a white silk dressing gown. It was the fabric she favored the most, and it complemented her well._

 _The tension instantly eased from his stiffened shoulders the moment he connected to her. Her light flooding through the room warmly, washing over her him, even as her expression reflected tentative uncertainty. It bothered him that she was still hesitant, and he wished he'd acted sooner. They'd spent so much time hiding and meeting in secret that she was unaccustomed to standing in the light with him. She was having a difficult time adjusting, and he didn't like that his sweet, perfect Princess felt like she needed to hide._

 _His expression was tender and reassuring as his eyes met hers. "I'm right here, love."_

 _Her cheeks flushed red when she noticed his General in the room with him, and she bit her bottom lip and tucked her gown more securely around her waist. Jadeite respectively averted his eyes. It definitely wasn't common practice for a General to be allowed within the private rooms of the Prince and Princess, but Jadeite had been Endymion's friend for so long that it had never crossed his mind that his presence here might be considered inappropriate. He realized his error by the mortified look on his wife's face. She wasn't expecting to be seen in her nightwear._

 _Jadeite cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. "We can discuss this later, Endymion," he bowed his head in an uncharacteristically formal gesture. "I apologize for the intrusion, Your Highness," the last bit had been directed apologetically towards his lovely, and very embarrassed, princess._

 _Jadeite swiftly left the room, shutting the intricately carved mahogany door behind Serenity, who flinched nervously as it closed. "Endymion, I'm so sorry," she apologized, her cheeks burning red as she self-consciously tugged at the silken fabric of her dressing gown. "I didn't know that you were meeting Jadeite in here."_

 _The vulnerability that he had the pleasure of glimpsing within her always astounded him. She was absolutely enchanting, and he was overwhelmed by her. His heart began to race as the emotions from their connection thrummed hotly._

 _He swallowed; breath hitched as he beckoned her over with outstretched arms. "Sere, come here."_

 _She sighed with relief, smiling shyly as she gratefully hurried forward and fell into his warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame, running his hands over her until they rested firmly on the flare of her hips. She inhaled sharply, thrumming with excitement as he pulled her lithe form against him; her soft, supple frame pressed against the hardness of his body._

 _She curled her arms around his neck and bashfully peered up from beneath lacy lashes. His gaze drifted down to her rosy lips, parted slightly with the quickening of her breath as her need for him intensified under his hot stare. Would he ever be able to quench his undeniable and endless thirst for her?_

 _He lowered his head until his face was inches from hers, her warm breath fanning across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he stopped to simply observe her, basking in the energy from their bond, a mixture of lust and intensely powerful love that consumed them both. A soft moan escaped her lips and he groaned as he closed the gap between them and crushed his lips onto hers._

 _Her lips parted further, granting his tongue entrance as he expertly ran his hands over the curves of her shuddering body. She whimpered wantonly into his mouth and melted under the gentle ministrations of his hands that explored the bare skin of her legs beneath her dressing gown that he'd bunched up at her hips. He would have lifted her pliable body into his arms and carried her back into the bedchamber if not for a resounding thud that echoed within the room and broke through the haze of their passion._

 _They broke apart breathlessly, her eyes wide and startled as they scanned the chamber for the source of the noise. Instinctively, he tightened his arms around her, instantly alert and protective as his narrowed eyes searched the room. She gasped, dismayed when she found it._

 _The window was partially open, and a white morning dove crashed into the glass pane before it fell onto the stone floor beneath the window sill within the chamber. Serenity pulled away from him to go to the fallen creature, and he reached out mournfully, frustrated by the loss of bodily contact._

 _He watched as his compassionate little princess knelt and tenderly cradled the tiny bird in her hands, her face crumpled in sorrow. She loved the creatures of this planet, especially the birds, as they did not exist on the Moon._

 _"Oh, Endymion," she whispered, her eyes glossing over with tears. "Can you heal him?"_

 _His smile was sympathetic, her tender disposition plucking at his heartstrings as he strode to stand beside her. He placed his larger hands over her smaller, trembling ones cradling the bird and concentrated._

 _There wasn't a hint of life inside the creature. Its neck had broken upon impact, instantly taking its life. Endymion grimaced, loathed to tell her that there was nothing he could do for the little dove._

 _"Sere, I'm sorry," he apologized with regret. "It's gone. I can only manipulate the energy inside living things. There's nothing left alive of the bird," he explained, cringing when her face fell. "I'm sorry, love."_

 _He wanted to lean down, kiss the ample curl of her lips to distract her from the bird, but she pulled away, her brow creasing, the tip of her tongue poised between her teeth as she concentrated on the motionless creature clutched in her hands._

 _The energy inside of her swirled, the thread vibrating unsteadily until he felt a twinge of something from inside of her. His eyes widened, startled, as her eyes fluttered eyes and she shuddered with the strain of pulling at the threads of light he'd just felt flicker in her core. She was channeling a different kind of energy that he'd never felt before; a powerful silver thread of light that blossomed powerfully inside of her._

 _"Sere?" he whispered; tone laced with disbelief. "What's happening right now?"_

 _She didn't respond, and he tightened his grip on her hands, heart racing in his chest when he felt it. She'd channeled the silver thread and pushed it into the bird. He felt it glowing brightly, writhing inside of the small animal._

 _"Can you heal it now?" she rasped through tightly pursed lips, trying not to break her concentration._

 _He frowned at her request, still thoroughly confused, but he pulled at the golden threads from his core and reached out into the silvery essence she'd elicited inside of the bird. When the two energies connected, it intermingled, burning softly until it ignited something inside of the little creature. A wisp of life. He used the wisp to untangle the wounded threads of light until they heard the audible pop of the bird's neck as it healed. Then, miraculously, there was a flutter of wings, and, with a panicked squawk, the bird flew from their hands, soaring back out of the window._

 _Endymion blinked, still in awe as he flicked his gaze from the open window onto his wife. "What the hell was that?"_

 _Her eyes widened, sparkling brightly with excitement as she flashed him a triumphant smile. "I channeled the Silver Crystal for the first time!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You said that you needed to feel life inside of the bird to heal it. Ophelia has been teaching me about the Crystal's magical properties. It draws its power from the life essence of the Moon," her face flushed with eagerness. "I knew that on its own, the silver crystal wouldn't bring the bird back. But I thought that, with what your powers could do, you might be able to,"_

 _Her face was flushed with excitement, giddy by the admittedly amazing discovery. She was teeming with happiness, but the adrenaline from the resurrection faded, and he felt the threads of exhaustion. He caught her when she stumbled, curling her delicate form into his arms. She'd channeled an ancient power from the Moon to heal an insignificant bird that had depleted her energy._

 _Her smile was sheepish, and he shook his head with adoring exasperation. What was he going to do with his tender-hearted princess?_

 _He brushed his lips across the silken curls at the top of her head. "Go back to bed, love," he whispered tenderly as he steadied her. "You've worn yourself out."_

 _She bit her lip, flushing as her gaze met his. He inhaled sharply because her eyes were clouded with a different kind of need that overpowered the exhaustion that he knew she was feeling._

 _"I'd rather not go to bed alone," she whispered, admitted shyly, pink tinging her cheeks. "I'd prefer it if you joined me."_

 _He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sere, you need to sleep," he chided half-heartedly. "I can feel it."_

 _She averted her gaze, embarrassed, long black lashes fanning the tops of reddened cheeks as he felt her building up the courage to say something. "I need you more, Endymion."_

 _It surprised him that, after all that they'd been through, the passionate nights they'd spent tangled together, that, in the light of day, she could still be so shy._

 _He chuckled, and she gasped when he swept her into his arms. Serenity had been raised in a court as royalty. She'd been trained and prepared for the life of a princess, abiding by the social conducts that royal etiquette dictated. It must have been arduous work teaching her how to behave in a manner that befitted a monarch._

 _He carried her back into their chamber, his lips on hers, intending to spend the rest of his life teaching her otherwise._

oOo

He should have known the minute Venus tore the necklace from Beryl's neck that Usagi intended to sacrifice herself. He'd been confused by the emotions emanating from her; acceptance and determination. These were not the emotions you would expect from someone about to impale themselves with a sword.

Even when she picked up the weapon, he stupidly hadn't made the connection to the sadness in her eyes and the heaviness in her energy. It wasn't until she lifted the sword into the air, prepared to thrust, that he understood what she was about to do and why. Her name tore from his throat, and he reached for her even though she was too far away and he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

It took a moment for the others to understand what she'd done as well. By then, he was already by her side, ripping the sword from her body and tossing the offending piece of metal to the ground. He pulled his beautiful Serenity into his arms as he sank to his knees and he could feel it. Dammit, he could _feel_ it. She was fading quickly; there was barely a wisp of anything left in her. Just the evil darkness that was roiling furiously in alarm, panicking as its unwilling victim began to succumb to the throes of death.

He choked on his anguish as he pressed a trembling hand to the gaping wound in her stomach, the blood hot as it seeped through his fingers, staining her white dress. _Usako_. He couldn't breathe. If she died, he would never be able to breathe again.

Her head rolled back over the crook of his elbow as he cradled her against his chest, silken strands of silver hair tumbling with the movement, and her pale face upturned towards him. Her chest heaved, and her breaths were short and gasping as she struggled to stay conscious.

"God, Usako, what were you thinking?" His voice trembled as he pulled at the tiny threads of her life force and pushed the full healing power of the Golden Kingdom into her as he began to heal the wound.

Her eyes filled with sorrow as she lifted a delicate hand, cupping the side of his face, a sad, heartbroken smile on her lips. He didn't understand until he felt her energy disappear entirely. She'd broken their connection. He wouldn't be able to heal her.

" _No_!" He roared furiously, his vision blurred with angry tears of grief as he crushed her to his chest and tried again to break through her resistance. "Usagi! Dammit, _let me heal you!_ "

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his. She was struggling to breathe, her breaths short and pained in his ear. She trembled weakly with the effort it took to hold herself up. He wrapped one arm around her waist and gently cradled the back of her head with his other hand to support her.

He clenched his eyes shut as he pulled at the threads around her and tried to channel what he could into her body, but to no avail, she wouldn't let him.

"Dammit, Usako," his voice cracked with despair, " _please_. Let me heal you. We can find another way," he sobbed desperately, his body shuddering with panic and terror. She couldn't die like this. His warrior princess could do anything. She had to live. Didn't she know he needed her?

"Endymion, I'm so sorry," she whispered brokenly, her voice barely audible as she pressed trembling lips to his neck. "I promise I'll find you in our next life."

He felt the moment that she completely faded away. With one last gasping breath, her body went slack, and her arms slipped from around him, falling limply to her sides. Her head rolled back into his hand, her chest motionless, the air gone from her lungs. He screamed, shattered with grief as he felt Metalia's evil burst from the shell of the girl he'd loved with every piece of his soul, and retreat into the Dark Kingdom, leaving his little ray of sunshine hollow and empty. There was nothing left inside of her.

He was only vaguely aware of the agonizing sobs, mirroring his own, from the Senshi around him as they cried out for the princess that they were meant to protect. He couldn't release her to go to them. _He couldn't move._

 _He'd failed._ He'd been sent back to make things better for them, _hadn't he?_ His recovered memories had only resulted in her devastating loss. Was this what it was always going to be like for them? They would find each other, life after life, only to be destroyed like this over and over again? What could they have possibly done to deserve this? What could _she_ have possibly done to deserve this?

He was so consumed in his grief that he didn't notice the ominous darkening of the sky or feel the cloying darkness creeping slowly towards them. The wind churned furiously, whipping painfully at his tear-stained face, tugging the fabric of his clothes, Serenity's blood-stained dress flapping around her lifeless body.

He clutched her against his chest as he watched threads of evil energy snake through the earth. It began to rumble below them before it burst into the sky, enveloping the bright blue into a black mirror of purple-tinged darkness that shuddered with evil.

"Endymion! We have to go!"

He thought that maybe it was Jadeite's voice calling out to him, but he couldn't tell over the piercing howl of the wind. The undulating evil mass in the sky shuddered and flickered as the distorted face of Metalia appeared above them, cackling darkly, her evil laughter deafening as it resonated around them.

The sight of the menacing monster filled him with fury. Metalia had destroyed his life _twice_. Her cancerous infection spread throughout his kingdom, killing his planet and the woman he loved. The first time had resulted in both his and Serenity's deaths. This time they would both die as well, but not before he destroyed her.

The pure rage that coursed through his veins, blurring his vision with red, was the only thing that could cut through the devastation and enable him to gently lay his motionless princess onto the ground. His hands trembled as he tenderly released her, her head lolling to the side towards him. He choked as he cupped her already cold cheek, longing to see the pink blush spread across her face instead of the pale complexion that indicated she was now devoid of life.

He became acutely aware of the darkness pressing into the atmosphere around him. He could taste the bitter fog on his tongue as it expanded and threaded through all the tangled webs of light inside of the Earth, the infection spreading from one living being to the next at an alarming rate.

He forced himself to stand and turned towards the Senshi, who were all in different states of heart-wrenching sorrow, each one trying to fight the disbelief and desolation in their own way. It felt like time had frozen and the scene before him was a picture that highlighted their devastation.

Mercury had crumpled to her knees, her body shaking from the broken-hearted sobs that he could barely hear through the sounds of the storm of evil that was increasing in intensity. Her arms were wrapped around her middle as she tried to control the grief ripping through her. Jadeite held the shuddering fire priestess in his arms as she stoically fought back tears. Jupiter had fallen to her knees as well, her green eyes hard as she stared blankly at Usagi's immobile body on the ground. Nephrite stood resolutely behind her with his hands on her shoulders, offering whatever strength he could.

Venus stood tall, her blonde hair whipping around her face that was set into a pained mask of roiling fury. Her fists were clenched, and her body was stiff and unyielding. Kunzite stood just behind her, his hardened eyes frowning at the orange-clad Senshi in silent concern. Mamoru met Venus's gaze and he knew her thoughts reflected his own. They were going to die destroying Metalia.

"Mamoru, you're running out of time," Venus cried fiercely, and he knew that she was right. Even now, he could feel his ability to access the Golden Kingdom dwindling as Metalia's purple cloud of evil ferociously devoured the light. " _Kill it now!"_

He nodded to let Venus know that he understood. He was going to fight, and he knelt to the ground, pressing his palm into the Earth, channeling what he could into his body, before letting the beam of light explode from his core and crash into the darkness above them. He felt the bile rise in his throat as his energy connected to Metalia's evil. It was the poison he'd felt infecting his sweet Usako just a short while ago, and the feeling of it's bitter, cloying infection reminded him of what he'd lost.

He tried to expand the light to disintegrate her, but there was no sign of life within Metalia. She was too immense and too powerful. His heart sank, the disappointment crushing because _It wasn't going to work._ They were all going to die underneath her, again, and this time there wasn't a powerful Moon Queen to send them back to find each other.

He gritted his teeth under the pressure of the attack, the sinuous cords of muscle in his neck pulsing under strain, his body tightly coiled as Metalia laughed mockingly at his ineffective attempt to destroy her.

"Pathetic Prince of Earth! This time I won't be sealed away! This time I will keep your planet!" she cried out contemptuously. "There is nothing that can stop me now!"

She was right. He didn't have the power or the strength to destroy her, and he knew that this was yet another way that he'd failed the precious princess who had sacrificed herself believing that he could do this.

Venus stepped in front of him, and his eyes narrowed in confusion as she strode to the Holy Sword, still stained with Usagi's blood, and gingerly picked it up. She swiveled around, her eyes flashing fire as she turned to the other Senshi. He could feel the confusion from his Generals as the girls deciphered the silent message Venus had conveyed to them through her gaze.

He inhaled sharply as he recognized the emotions flowing through them. It was the same emotions he'd felt within Serenity before she'd plunged that same damn sword into her body.

Kunzite felt it too, and he angrily grasped Venus' hands in his firm grip, forcibly squeezing her wrist until she released the sword. It fell to the ground in between them. Mamoru tried to speak, but couldn't under the strain it took to keep the light connected firmly with Metalia, although, he wasn't sure why he was bothering. It hadn't made the slightest impact.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kunzite roared furiously; his eyes frantic with a terror he had never felt before inside the silver-haired General. He'd always managed to use the darkness to keep any intense emotions at bay.

"Kunzite, let me go," Venus whispered softly, her blue eyes wide, and filled with sadness. "I have to do this."

It took a moment before Kunzite released her, taking a small step back. "I'll drown in the darkness without your light, Aphrodite."

Tears of sorrow rolled down her face as she gently ran a gloved hand along the curve of his jaw. "Only if you let it, Kunzite," she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion.

A moment passed before he felt Kunzite come to terms with Venus' decision. The General growled, the sound feral, as he crushed his lips on hers. Kissing the Senshi leader with an intensity that was so raw, so painful, so reminiscent of what he'd lost, that Mamoru had to sever his connection with them. The bittersweet agony of their goodbye filled him with sorrow. _How could everything end this way?_ The kiss only lasted a moment before Kunzite abruptly released her, his expression dark and filled with rage, as he turned to join the others.

Jadeite and Nephrite hadn't quite grasped what was happening yet, although he could feel the panic start to rise in Jadeite as he observed the strange way in which the Senshi's stances had hardened resolutely, and their eyes blazed with determination. Mamoru broke the connection from Metalia as the exhaustion began to overwhelm him. There was no need to continue wasting what little energy was left on this planet. It wasn't working and they didn't have much time left.

He felt a soft hand gently squeeze his shoulder. He craned his neck to look up into the soulful, tear-filled, aquamarine eyes of the Senshi of Intelligence. "Will you please tell Zoi that I love him, Mamoru?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he wouldn't be here to convey the message, regardless of the outcome of whatever divine plan Venus had devised. Instead, he nodded mutely, which seemed to offer Mercury some comfort as she stood beside Venus, who had picked the sword back up in her hand.

She lifted the sword in one hand and her Senshi pen in the other, pointing both objects up to the sky. He didn't know what Venus was doing, but he knew that he wanted it to end with his Moon Princess in his arms. He stumbled blindly to Usagi and pulled her cold body back into his embrace, where he cradled her against his chest.

 _I'm sorry, Usako._

"I relinquish the power of my guardian planet to avenge the Princess. Venus Power!" she cried out even as Metalia roared loudly with laughter.

The others lifted their pens high into the air, mirroring Venus' actions with a litany of impassioned cries that echoed around them.

"To avenge the Princess! Mercury Power!"

"To avenge the Princess! Mars Power!"

"To avenge the Princess! Jupiter Power!"

He watched helplessly as their pens began to glow brightly, their energy burning as he felt them channeling a mixture of their elemental planet powers and their life forces. It exploded from their pens, swirling powerfully in the air before the Holy Sword absorbed it into the steel blade.

He averted his eyes from the blinding light that exploded from the tip of the sword and burst into the sky, the light beam pulsating as it tore through Metalia's evil. It was much brighter than his light had been, but it still had no impact on the swirling dark cloud, and Metalia maliciously taunted the Senshi's efforts.

He choked on his despair and disappointment as the last thread of hope that he'd had dissipated. He heard the cacophony of horrified cries from his Generals as the girls crumpled to the ground, and he cried brokenly as well with the realization that their bodies, just like Serenity's, were now also devoid of life.

The energy in the air was unbearable; agony, sorrow, terror, and the suffocating fog of death.

It was almost over now, and he wondered if he would find them all in whatever life came after this one. He tried to drown out the sounds of Metalia's mocking laughter, his General's cries of agony, and the churning of the thick evil pressing in on them by burying his face into Usagi's hair, still silver from her transformation into Serenity.

She'd looked so beautiful as she transformed into the Moon Princess who'd managed to capture his heart so long ago. He hadn't been able to breathe as he'd watched the look on her face as she remembered. _She'd remembered._ He choked on the memory of the bright silvery threads of power emitting from her crystal as it slowly emerged from her chest. In fact, he swore that he could feel it emanating from her right now.

His eyes flew open, and he inhaled sharply as he pulled himself away to look at her.

The sword that the Senshi had activated with their sacrifice still glowed brightly from where it lay on the ground, except the beam of light was no longer directed at Metalia. It had managed to find the Silver Imperium Crystal still clutched in Usagi's palm. The crystal was shining brilliantly in response to the Senshi's sacrifice and soft beams of its light pierced into Usagi.

It wasn't much, but it was enough. _It was enough!_ His breathing quickened, and his heart began to race as the beginnings of hope began to unfurl inside of him again. He pulled what energy was left of the Golden Kingdom and he connected it to the silvery light within her. He cried, choking with relief as it successfully wove its way into the threads of the Silver Crystal, igniting a wisp of life that he could manipulate.

It took every bit of strength he had, but he pulled and prodded and untangled the mess of energy inside of her until he could feel her. Oh, God, _he could feel her!_ Her back arched and she gasped as her eyes flew open, her body stiffened and coiled tightly as the energy coursed again through her limbs, resurrecting her. She relaxed as her eyes met his, the confusion swirling behind her stare quickly softening into the loving, tender gaze of his little ray of sunshine. Her energy was pure inside of her again. There wasn't a hint of darkness or evil inside of her bright silvery light.

"Endymion, how did you –-?" she began, but he interrupted her by crushing her against his chest, his arms shaking as they tightened around her with relief and painful desperation; the remnants of the sorrow he'd felt when she was gone still pressing down on him.

She gently lifted her hands, framing his face, and he shuddered with pleasure beneath her warm touch. He couldn't believe she was alive, and her energy was shining brightly in his arms. He felt the last of his connection to the Golden Kingdom sputter and disappear as Metalia consumed the last of the planet's golden energy. They were the only bright things left. Usagi was alive and he wanted, more than anything in the world, to end Metalia's plague so that he could finally live the life he'd always wanted with the people he loved.

"Usako, you need to defeat Metalia." His tone was firm and pleading. "I couldn't do it. You need to use the Silver Crystal and seal her away for good this time."

Her eyes widened as she finally turned to take in the scene in front of her. Horror unfurled with blinding devastation as her gaze fell upon her fallen Senshi, whose bodies were being cradled by the men they loved.

"No!" The strangled cry of anguish tore from her throat. " _What happened to them?_ "

"They sacrificed themselves, Usako," he responded, stroking the soft silver curls of her hair. "We can bring them back, but first, I need you to fight."

Her resolve hardened as her body flooded with rage and resolve. She nodded curtly and pressed her lips onto his for just a moment before tearing herself from his embrace. He watched in awe as she walked towards her fallen Senshi. She was a regal, confident, beautiful princess with the swirling determination of a trained and mighty Senshi Warrior.

He exhaled softly, his body relaxing as relief flooded through his tightened muscles. His warrior princess could, in fact, do anything. Once she saved them from this and he knew for sure that they would all survive this nightmare, he would let her know exactly how he felt about her sword in the stomach stunt.

oOo

The absence of agonizing pain coursing through her body was such a relief. The evil that had been embedded in her soul was now blissfully gone. She hadn't known what would happen to the monster inside of her when she'd plunged the sword into her abdomen, and she feared that it was too late. But she'd succeeded and Metalia had failed. She hadn't become the vessel of darkness. She might have managed to expel Metalia from inside of her soul, but Endymion had been the one to save her life.

 _She was going to live_.

She spared a small tender glance for the prince she'd left kneeling on the ground, and she thought she was going to choke on the emotion constricting her throat. She fully intended to spend the rest of her life showing him how grateful she was and how much she loved him, but first, she needed to destroy Metalia.

Her heart clenched painfully at the sight of her Senshi, her friends, her sisters; the hollow shells of their bodies curled up in the arms of the broken-hearted Generals who loved them. Endymion had said that they'd sacrificed themselves. She could only guess that it had been to save her. The fury burned through her veins at the thought of her loyal and brave Senshi forfeiting their lives so that she could live. Their sacrifice would _not_ be in vain. She was going to destroy this evil once and for all, even if it was the very last thing she did. She would use the Silver Crystal, just like her beautiful mother before her, and seal Metalia away for good this time.

Endymion's Generals looked up at her as she approached, a mixture of confusion and awe on their faces as she passed them to face the monster that had stolen and infected so many lives.

"It appears that Wicked Lady lives after all!" Metalia's voice thundered down around them. It shuddered and wheezed gleefully; the poisonous, raspy tone of her voice filled with delighted malice that made Serenity tremble with fury.

She tried to remember the lessons that she'd been taught, within the confines of the marbled castle on the Moon, about the power of the Silver Crystal. The memories of everything she'd learned filtered through her mind, and, with all the strength that she possessed, she held the cool crystal in the palms of her hands and raised it up towards Metalia.

Metalia roared in excitement at the sight of the Silver Crystal. The churning winds of evil whipped furiously around her, ripping at her silver hair and her white dress as she closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate. She did what she'd been taught. She pulled from the energy from within until the threads of her life force, the power of her ancient royal heritage, began to shine brilliantly. She channeled it into the Silver Crystal, and a beam of pure silver energy burst from it and blasted into the sky, piercing into Metalia's core.

Serenity could feel the pure power as it expanded into the evil above her, but she realized with crushing despair that it wasn't powerful enough. The evil entity cackled and moaned in satisfaction as she absorbed Serenity's beam of crystal power that Metalia so desperately wanted to make her own.

"Yes, Wicked Lady!" Metalia hissed with satisfaction, and Serenity wanted to scream at the monster in frustration. Why wasn't this working? She could feel the tears gather at the corners of her eyes as she strained to push harder, to channel every bit of strength inside of her so she could defeat Metalia.

Just when she thought she could push no longer, when her knees began to buckle, and she thought she would collapse to the ground in defeat, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that the arm belonged to Endymion. He was holding her up now, supporting her weight, and she leaned into his strength. He would not let her fail.

"You can do this, Usako," he whispered fervently into her ear. "Don't give up."

She heard the trust in his tone, and she felt the faith that he had in her ability to do this. She wished that she believed it as strongly as he did.

The memories of her life as Serenity were the clearest in her mind. She remembered that she'd barely begun using the power of the Silver Crystal before their lives had ended the first time. In fact, she'd only been able to watch helplessly as everyone she loved had fought and died for her. Even when they were gone, she'd taken her own life, consumed in her grief, rather than fight. What kind of ruler would she have been if they'd survived?

The beam of light from the Silver Crystal faltered with her thoughts, and she choked on her despair as Endymion's arm tightened around her. "You can do this. I know you can. Fight, Usagi!" he demanded, refusing to let her sink to her knees.

She felt it click inside of her then. Serenity had been a princess, unpracticed, and unprepared for this war. But she wasn't just Serenity. She was Usagi too, and Usagi was a Senshi Warrior of Justice and Love. Usagi had destroyed countless youmas and had successfully survived weeks of torture while holding back the darkest evil that she'd ever encountered.

This time, she knew how to fight.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but Mamoru had to step back as her body exploded into a shower of light with her transformation into Sailor Moon. Her brooch shimmered into existence, restored courtesy of the Silver Crystal, and the ribbons of fabric twisted and twirled around her as her sailor fuku replaced Serenity's white princess gown. Her silver tresses flickered until they glimmered into the familiar golden locks of Usagi and Sailor Moon.

She felt the ancient Moon power, amplified by her confidence, course through her veins. It felt like liquid sunshine, bright and warm, as it exploded from her fingertips into the Silver Crystal. The crystal expanded with the pure energy and unfurled into a crystallized flower that burst from her hand to float just above her palms, glowing so brilliantly it blinded her.

Her Moon Wand magically materialized in her gloved hand, and the Crystal lowered and fused into the crescent moon shaped weapon. The handle, of its own accord, flickered before stretching out into the magical staff that she had only ever seen her mother conjure.

"How can you possibly know how to wield the crystal?" Metalia screeched as Sailor Moon thrust the moon stick up towards the sky. The beam pulsed as her attack intensified. "You're only a child!"

It was definitely more potent than it had been before, and she was able to disintegrate some of the evil darkness inside of Metalia, but it still wasn't enough. What could she do now? She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on and she was becoming frantic, her eyes clenched shut as she tried to recall if she'd ever been taught how to fully wield the power of the Silver Crystal.

Suddenly, there was a wisp of sound that vibrated through the Moon Stick. "Pray with me, Usagi."

She recognized the soft trill of her mentor's voice. Luna was reaching out to her. She'd forgotten that her friend had gone with Artemis to the Moon. She frowned as she remembered how the voice of her mother had reached out from the Silver Crystal within her and offered her brief respite from the burning agony of the battling energies in her tortured soul.

" _This is the Chamber of Prayer in the Moon Kingdom, Serenity. I know that you don't remember this right now, but you'll need to remember this later. In times of great need, offer a prayer to this tower, and it will help you."_

She remembered entering the holy chamber only once as a child. It had been an accident; she'd been very young, and she'd run away from the nursemaid who'd been watching over her. She'd stared in awe at her slightly distorted reflection on the brilliant, shining, crystal tower. Even as young as she'd been at the time, she'd felt the power that coursed through the crystal tower, which had been the foundation of her home. She felt that same power now through Luna's prayers.

She knew what she had to do now.

She bent her head low, her blonde tresses tumbling over her shoulders, and the Moon Stick clasped tightly in her hands, as she prayed. She prayed for the Senshi sisters that she'd lost, she prayed for the planet that was being consumed by Metalia, and she prayed for this raging war against evil to finally be over.

 _It was enough_.

The power of the Crystal Tower exploded from the Moon and channeled its endless, burning energy into the Moon Stick. It vibrated and burned her hands as the intensity of the silver Moon essence burst through it. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as her fingers singed from the pure power it was emanating. The bright, luminescent glow of the Moon burst through Metalia's dark purple clouds, and the evil entity screeched and wailed in a furious rage.

"What's happening?! I can feel the power, but I can't reach it!" Metalia screamed, her anger red hot as the dark mist and fog that made up her form began to disintegrate.

 _Yes_! It was _working_!

The vibrations from the Moon Stick were now vibrating up her arms and coursing through her body. Her teeth were chattering with the strain it took to keep the connection. She knew she just needed to hold on a little bit longer, and this nightmare would finally be over.

"NO!" Metalia cried as the last of her darkness evaporated, sealed away forever, into whatever hell she'd escaped from.

The silence in the wake of Metalia's churning storm of darkness was deafening. The tears fell from her eyes in torrents as the realization that it was over swept through her aching body. She'd fought Metalia's cancerous infection, and she'd won.

The adrenaline that kept her muscles tightly coiled as she fought seeped away as the relief and exhaustion swept through her. Her knees gave out, and, with a sigh of exhaustion, she let herself fall. She was not greeted with the expected impact of the cold, hard ground, but with Mamoru's strong, warm arms as he deftly caught her midair.

She felt the exhaustion sweeping over her body. Her limbs were heavy, and her eyes burned painfully with the effort it took to keep them open. She peered up from where her head was resting in the crook of Mamoru's elbow into cobalt blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at the look that shone in his heated gaze, a mixture of love and pride. Her eyes welled with tears. _He was proud of her._

"Usako, I know you're tired. I can feel your exhaustion, but I'm going to need you to fight a little bit longer," he murmured tenderly as he channeled some of his golden healing energy into her. It helped ease the ache brought on by the fatigue, and she forced herself to stand. She stumbled slightly and he steadied her.

She fought the pull of sleep as he led her to her fallen Senshi. The sorrow she'd managed to push aside during the battle with Metalia overwhelmed her as she was faced with the steely-eyed, devastated Generals who held her friends' cold bodies in their arms. She bit her lip to stop the broken sob that threatened to bubble up from her throat, but she could not stop the hot tears of grief that spilled from her eyes. He'd said that they could bring them back, but she knew that, while the Silver Crystal could channel life essence, it wouldn't be enough to bring her friends back from the clutches of death.

"Mamo-chan," she pleaded softly, her voice hoarse with emotion. "How can we save them?"

He squeezed her hand, a reassuring smile quirked onto his lips. " _Together_ , Usako. Just like the bird," he said cryptically, and it took a moment before she understood what he meant.

Her eyes widened with excitement when she remembered. _Yes_! Just like the bird! She shot him a dazzling smile and closed her eyes in concentration as she raised the Moon Stick and channeled the silvery life essence from the crystal into her fallen friends. She kept the connection until she heard their gasps as, one by one, Mamoru connected with her energy and resurrected them.

She collapsed to her knees when it was over, breathless and exhausted, reveling in the beautiful moment that came with the awareness that the war was over, and they had all survived.

"Usagi!"

The cry of joy had come from Minako, and Usagi looked up from her kneeling position on the ground into the bright and smiling eyes of all her Senshi as they stood protectively circled around her. Her love for them bubbled up into her chest and she couldn't keep it from spilling out of her as she sobbed in earnest. She wasn't sure which one of them pulled her to her feet, but her sobs turned into laughter that mingled with theirs as they enveloped her into their arms for a heartfelt group hug.

She wasn't sure how long they stood like that, laughing like relieved maniacs, babbling incoherently about the battle they had miraculously survived, but she knew that she couldn't fight the pull of exhaustion any longer as it became impossible to keep her eyes open.

Mamoru swept her into his arms just as she succumbed to sleep, and she sighed as she nuzzled into the hard warmth of his chest.

She wasn't sure how long she'd slept. When she awoke, she was still in Mamoru's arms, her head nestled on his shoulder, from the comfort of their bed in the darkness of their bedroom. She still couldn't believe that it was really and truly over.

Euphoria washed over her in the aftermath of their victory as she blinked away the remnants of sleep and stretched languidly along the length of Mamoru's body. She smiled softly when she heard his sharp intake of breath as she pressed her body against his. She wondered how long he'd been awake, or if he'd even slept at all.

She tenderly pressed her lips to the base of his neck, lazily trailing her fingers across the hard expanse of his chest. His hand shot up and grasped her hand, twining his fingers with hers as he swiftly flipped her onto her back and covered her body with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her chin up to peer into his eyes. She'd expected to find the hooded eyes of a man about to ravish his reincarnated wife. What she didn't expect to see was the frowning, reproachful gaze that was reminiscent of the brooding Mamoru that had enjoyed teasing her so long ago.

"I'm angry with you, Usako," he whispered, and she frowned because he didn't sound angry; not really. "What were you _thinking_ , stabbing yourself like that?"

She understood what was happening now, and she grimaced remorsefully. She knew that seeing her die would not have been easy for him to witness; she remembered what it had been like for her when she'd watched him die under Beryl so long ago.

"We're supposed to be a team," he whispered hoarsely, and her love for him expanded almost painfully inside of her chest. "Do you have any idea how much I need you?"

She bit her lip to keep from smiling, because, honestly, she knew how painful that must have been. She knew that he'd been terrified when he thought he'd lost her, but she was just so happy to be _alive_ , in his _arms_ , in their _bed_ , without the impending threat of evil hanging over them. _And_ he was so damn adorable, with a tuft of unkempt, ebony hair falling over sexily brooding eyes. His lips pursed, and pouty, and she couldn't _help_ but smile. Then, when his eyes narrowed, and he scowled. She couldn't help the giggle that spilled from her lips.

"Usako!" he growled, not at _all_ amused. "I'm _serious._ Don't _ever_ do that to me again. I don't want you to ever step foot near a sword of _any_ kind ever _again_."

She laughed again, at his outlandish request, so happy, she was close to bursting with it. "Like no sword?" She smiled, blinking innocently. "Ever?"

His eyes narrowed with suspicion, and he sighed, exasperated. " _Ever,_ Usako."

Usagi bit her lip to keep from laughing again as she lifted her hand to tenderly trail her fingers along the smooth edges of his hardened jaw. "What about a kitchen knife? Am I allowed to chop vegetables?"

The corners of his lips quirked up into an amused half-smirk, and she could tell he was trying to suppress the urge to laugh too. He sighed, the sound exasperated, exaggerated, _long-suffering_ as he lowered his head, buried his head in the crook of her neck.

She smiled, carding her fingers through his hair, shuddering when he nuzzled the side of her neck with his lips. "Stop being a brat," he murmured, the low, velvety baritone of his voice vibrating against her ear. "Besides, I've tasted your cooking, Usako. That's deadlier than the knife."

She choked, gasping in mock outrage, smacking at his shoulder. "Are you implying that my food is _poisonous,_ Mamo-chan? Because I'll have you know-"

He interrupted her tirade, catching the words with his lips that he pressed onto hers. Her breath hitched, and heat pooled in the pit of her stomach as his mouth moved, slanting over hers, the tip of his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip, coaxing them into parting. She moaned into his mouth, deepening their kiss, feeling dizzy, giddy in the aftermath of all the pain, and agony that had seemed like it would never end. She reveled in the intensely overwhelming _relief_ that they were going to be together forever, just like they'd always wanted.

When they pulled apart, his face only inches from hers, his eyes filled with all of the emotions that were mirrored so perfectly inside of her, she lifted her hand, awed by the fact he was _hers_ as she reverently caressed the side of his face. Did he know how much he meant to her? How much she adored him? _Loved him?_

This time there was no teasing glint in her eyes, and her expression was soft, sympathetic, and serious as she tilted her head up and ever-so-slightly brushed her lips across his. "Mamo-chan, I'll never touch a sword ever again," she promised, swallowing around the lump of emotion constricting her throat. "We're a team, and I don't want _either_ of us to die. Not ever _again_."

His responding expression to her whispered confession _gutted_ her. Because etched into the hardened contours of his face, the carved edges that consisted of her impulsive, smirking Endymion, and the haunted, reserved Mamoru that she loved, was something so vulnerable, so _heartbreaking,_ it took her breath away. They'd both suffered, they were both so different, and they were both _perfect_ together.

She was the one to tilt her head up, her heart racing, eyelids fluttering closed as she trailed her lips down the length of his jawline, nipping gently when she reached his neck. He inhaled sharply, pulled from the daze elicited by her words, and then his lips were _everywhere_. She was lost in a daze, too. Their movements frenzied, desperate, with tangled limbs, hitched breathing, and mirrored moans as lips moved across the surface of trembling skin.

She arched her back, leaning into his touch, drowning in the sensation of belonging to _him,_ and his hands were gentle and rough at the same time, deftly bending her knees and palming her thighs. It was _everything._

At one point, her skin tingling and burning in the best ways possible, she was breathless and moaning, nipping at the shell of his ear. "Do you want to know what heaven looks like, Mamo-chan?"

He laughed, and the rumbling vibrations from the husky notes in his tone sent chills of anticipation rolling down her spine. "I already _know_ what heaven looks like, Usako," he whispered, and she was lost in a blissful haze, finally content as he spent the rest of the night showing her what he meant.

oOo

Six months had passed since he'd stood with Usagi, his Generals, and the Senshi in a deserted park, and destroyed Metalia's evil. He'd always had a purpose, a mission, in every single one of his lifetimes. From fighting rebellions as Endymion, discovering his identity, and finding his lost princess as Mamoru, to his more recent accomplishment: saving his generals and changing the original timeline.

Now that it was over, he had to admit, he wasn't sure how to just live his life happily with his princess, and their friends. He wasn't the only one to struggle in the aftermath of the brutal emotional rollercoaster of the war they'd just fought.

Usagi, while mostly herself again, still woke at night screaming inconsolably. Her small frame shuddering violently in the aftermath of the nightmares, plagued by the images, still recoiling from the agony implanted by Beryl and Metalia. It usually took a few days after an episode for the haunted look in her eyes to dissipate and for her bright sparkle to come back. He did everything he could in those times to reassure her that she would never be alone. He would always be here, along with the Senshi and their Generals who had become permanent fixtures in their lives.

He'd decided shortly after their battle that he was going to re-immerse himself in school and pursue a career in medicine to become a doctor as he'd initially intended. With all of the healing powers coursing through his veins, he'd be able to help so many people. The first few weeks were difficult, as he'd missed so much that he'd been very close to being forced to withdraw. He wasn't sure how he'd managed it, but the drive he'd possessed to succeed academically in their previous timeline came back full force, and he managed to catch up on the almost insurmountable workload, and excel like he'd done before.

Usagi was back at school, albeit reluctantly, and she had a lot of catching up to do as well. Some of his favorite moments were the evenings they spent on separate ends of the couch, their legs tangled up while he worked on a physics, organic chemistry, or human anatomy assignment and she worked on her homework; although, more often than not, he caught her secretly reading manga instead.

Luckily, between Ami and Jadeite's persistent drive to tutor her, Usagi was managing to keep her head above water in school. He'd attempted to tutor her on occasion, but they soon discovered that he was susceptible to Usagi's excellent methods of distraction, and more often than not, they ended up in bed, books forgotten on the kitchen table.

"Mamo-chan?" The soft lilt of Usagi's voice pulled him out of his inner musings, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts and focus on her instead. A delicate golden brow arched, her expression expectant as she waited for the answer to a question he hadn't heard.

His responding smile was sheepish. "What did you say, Usako?"

She rolled her eyes, lips curling into an amused smile as she leaned over and hooked her arm through his. It was early Saturday morning, and they were on their way to the Hikawa Shrine for their weekly Senshi meeting. Although they were in contact with their friends mostly every day, they were only able to get together once a week.

"I asked if you knew whether or not Jadeite had mentioned if he'd been accepted to Keio," she asked, referring to the University he attended that Jadeite was considering in the fall as she interlaced her fingers with his.

Mamoru shrugged. "He hasn't said anything yet, although I'm sure he won't have any issues with his transcripts," he replied, grinning.

Jadeite was the only one of his Generals that had not been able to recover the memories of this life before Beryl. So, most of the pieces of his identity were forged, as were the transcripts that he'd used to apply to Keio University.

Usagi grimaced, adorably crumpling her nose. "Ugh, I can't wait to be done with school."

He chuckled, his gaze tender as he observed her, thoroughly amused. Some things would never change, no matter how many memories she recovered, and her intense dislike for school was one of them.

The shrine was quiet when they arrived, only a couple of patrons respectfully wandering the grounds. They found Rei first, dressed in her Miko garb, sweeping in the secluded outer garden. The scent of the blooming purple irises wafted through the air, wind rustling the blooming cherry blossoms that fluttered with the leaves.

Rei's eyes were narrowed in quiet contemplation, and Mamoru frowned as he felt a twinge of unease coursing through her. The feeling quickly dissolved with their approach, the shrine priestess's serious expression softening at the sight of Usagi.

"Hi, Rei!" Usagi called eagerly, skipping towards her friend. Her energy sparked, threaded with excitement as if she hadn't _just_ seen the Senshi of Mars two days ago.

Rei smiled, eyes crinkling with tenderness, as she patiently listened to Usagi, who began to chatter, gesturing wildly with excitement about her week and the things she'd done since the last time she'd seen Rei. The Fire Senshi smiled indulgently, her eyes sparkling with laughter at Usagi's anecdotes. Even slightly suffering, his bubbly princess exuded an enticing aura of happiness that pulled in and softened the most hardened of people.

When the others arrived, he watched as they gravitated towards Usagi, too. It didn't matter what roiling emotions were trapped inside of them, Usagi pulled them all together, and she always would.

The meeting was short as there wasn't much to discuss, but they stayed at the shrine for a while to catch up; discuss different aspects of their lives. It was a perfect moment, and he reveled in the simplicity of it. There was peace and happiness around the people he loved.

He was so focused on the conversation and laughter around him that he was caught off guard when he felt a different thread of energy nearby. It exuded a steel-like strength that intermingled within the complex and powerful threads of change and time.

He sucked in a startled breath, lifting his gaze to seek out its source. Sure enough, just beyond the clearing of purple irises, he was greeted with the intense, grey eyes that belonged to the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto. Only, she wasn't dressed in her Sailor Fuku; she could have been anyone, just a regular shrine patron meandering through the quiet gardens. _But he knew better._

Usagi was deep in conversation with Makoto and Ami about something for school, so it was easy for him to momentarily slip away. He was certain that his Generals noticed, particularly Jadeite, who spared him a fleeting glance, but they didn't say anything as he left the clearing and waded through the foliage, heart pounding as he halted in front of the Senshi of Time.

Her head tilted to the side; her expression impassive as she quietly considered him for a moment. "Hello, Endymion," she greeted, her voice soft and quiet. He couldn't quite read the energy around her. It was a blur that was continually changing. "It's nice to see you again."

He cleared his throat, nervously burying his hands in his pockets. "Hello, Pluto." He was terrified about what her presence here implied.

Pluto quirked an eyebrow, lips quirked into a barely perceptible half-smirk. "You seem concerned."

There was a hint of laughter laced into her tone, and he frowned, swallowing around the lump lodged in his throat. "Did it work?" he forced the question out, though he wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt his idyllic existence with a possibly disastrous answer. "Did I– did _everything_ turn out alright for us?"

Her expression was guarded, hard to read, although her eyes glinted with the mysterious knowledge he knew she wasn't going to share. "Yes, for the most part, you succeeded."

He frowned at her response. _"For the most part?_ "

Pluto sighed, shaking her head with exasperation. The movement sent locks of flowing green hair tumbling down her back. "You certainly made some decisions that changed quite a few things; you're both much stronger and better equipped for what lies ahead of you. Would I have done things a little differently?" There was something melodic and hypnotizing about Pluto's voice. " _Perhaps_ , but it all ends very well for you, your Shitennou, _and_ Serenity."

His eyes narrowed, heart skipping a beat. He _really_ hated Pluto's cryptic statements, and he was thoroughly annoyed even though the Senshi _had_ granted him a whole new life he could never have possibly conceived before. He decided that Pluto definitely replaced Venus as the most annoying Senshi in existence. Pluto chuckled as if she'd read his thoughts and found them amusing.

Mamoru exhaled, raking a hand through his hair. "So? Do I get to live happily ever after now, or what?"

He wasn't really expecting an answer, so his breath caught in his throat, alarmed by the grimace on her face. "Not quite, I'm afraid," she replied, sympathetic, eliciting a sigh of irritation from him. " _However_ , I can quite confidently tell you that you do make much better decisions in the future. Like your decision not to go to Harvard in America, for example. It was nice to see you rethink that."

She was purposely annoying him now, and he had no idea what she was talking about. "Harvard? As in the school? Why on earth would I leave Usagi to go to a school in America? That's just ridiculous."

Pluto only laughed in response. "Regardless, I only came here to thank you for having the strength to carry the enormous burden of changing time, Endymion," she responded, a wistful note in her voice. "I look forward to meeting you again in the future."

He opened his mouth to respond, to ask her more questions about what would come next, but he blinked, and she was gone.

He was still considering Pluto's words later that night as he lay in bed with Usagi safely tucked into his arms. His eyes narrowed on the ceiling above as he absentmindedly stroked the bare skin of Usagi's shoulder, lazily trailing gentle circles with the tip of his finger. She shuddered beneath his touch, then propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him.

She cocked her head to the side, sending silken strands of golden hair tumbling, fanning out over his arm and chest, her blue eyes wide with concern. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan?"

"Do you ever worry about our future, Usako?" he whispered, his question riddled with apprehension.

She contemplated his question, the energy around her brightly swirling and untainted with the anxiety that was currently coursing through him. Then she smiled, and the dazzling brilliance of it took his breath away. "I worry about a lot of things, Mamo-chan, but our future? Together? I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life."

She never ceased to amaze him, his princess, his little ray of sunshine, his reason for breathing. He gently grasped her by the hips and deftly flipped her onto her back. She giggled breathlessly as her head fell onto the pillow. He covered her body with his own, and tenderly pressed his lips onto hers.

She was right. They'd fought the demons of the past, defeated them in the present, and would face whatever came at them, together, in the future.

He realized, suddenly, that he'd been so busy demanding answers that he'd actually forgotten to thank Pluto. He silently made a mental note to thank her, the next time he saw her, for the second chance she'd given him. The second chance she'd given his generals and Serenity's Senshi. For granting him the incredible gift of a twist in time.

 **The End**


	16. Twist Message

Hello lovely readers! For all those that follow and/or faved this story, I just wanted to send you a notification to let you know that I have rewritten this entire fanfiction. It is wholly different from the original, and I could not, in good conscious, continue the sequel without rewriting the original story! I hope you get the chance to read the new version, one day. If you do, let me know what you think! If not, thank you so much for the review/follow/fave. Sincerely, Beej88.

** GAH! just to clarify, i did not repost the story, rather, I replaced all of the old chapters! so you can read the rewrite by reading this story! sorry for confusion!


End file.
